¿Ai oboete imasuka?
by Hyuuga Ahnny
Summary: Ella fue el amor de su infancia y las circunstancias los llevaron a seguir cada uno su camino...Ahora que se reencontraron luego de años...siendo un Kazekage y ella una exiliada¿Podra su amor superarlo todo?¿O Sera destruido por los obstaculos?Averigualo!
1. Chapter 1: Reencuentros

¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?

By Hyuga Ahnny

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes del anime Naruto me pertenece (aunque quisiera que Gaara me pertenezca)

Notas del Autor: Esta historia la escribí porque creo que ninguna de las chicas del anime de Naruto se merece estar con Gaara…y bueno se me ocurrió crearle una compañera y he aquí el resultado…

Por favor dejen reviews cualquier comentario será aceptado pero por favor no sean tan duros conmigo porque este es mi primer fiction.

Observaciones: Se darán a lo largo del Fiction.

"_Pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**Palabras de la Grulla**_

_**Palabras de aún otro demonio**_

…- Cambio de escena

…- Pasado un lapso de tiempo

Capítulo 1: Reencuentros

El sol brillaba fuertemente sobre la aldea oculta de la arena, los habitantes de dicha aldea parecían algo intranquilos, se podía observar a algunos ninjas ir de un lado a otro por los tejados y la causa de todo era el reciente secuestro del **Kazekage **_**(Gobernante de Suna)**_.

En la entrada de la aldea se podía ver que alguien se acercaba lentamente, algunos de los guardias observaron detenidamente al recién llegado pero no le prestaron mucha atención porque el protector en su estrecha cintura demostraba que pertenecía a la aldea.

Una vez dentro, la recién llegada empezó a observar el lugar mientras caminaba hacia el edificio en donde se debería encontrar al actual **Kazekage** de su aldea.

"_¿Por qué hay tantos ninjas en la aldea?"_ se preguntó la **kunoichi **_**(mujer ninja)**_de cabellos negros _"¿Habrá pasado algo de gravedad en mi ausencia?"_

Ella se detuvo algunos metros antes de llegar a su destino y observó detenidamente el edificio.

"_Todo ha cambiado en estos 2 años"_ se dijo ella mentalmente y luego estirando sus brazos hacia los lados agregó en voz alta con un tono alegre-Me siento feliz de estar en casa…-

La **kunoichi** reanudó su caminata y llegó hasta la puerta del edificio en donde se encontraba un ninja vigilando la entrada.

-Disculpe pero en estos momentos no puede entrar-le dijo el ninja obstaculizando la entrada e impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Cómo que no puedo pasar? ¿No sabe quién soy?-preguntó la chica claramente ofendida.

-Tengo ordenes de no dejar pasar a nadie-aclaró el ninja-No me importa quién es usted o a qué viene-

-¿Ah sí? Entonces…dígame dónde puedo encontrar a Temari-respondió algo fastidiada.

-¿Para qué quiere saberlo?-indagó el ninja, con eso terminó la poca paciencia de la **kunoichi** de piel blanca como la del **Kazekage**_**.**_

-¡SÓLO DÍGAMELO!-exclamó la chica de unos 14 años muy enfadada y con una mirada asesina continuó en tono serio-O usted terminará muerto…se lo aseguro-

El ninja al escucharla sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda junto con una sensación que lo hizo estremecer enormemente-Temari-san está como patrulla de servicio en la frontera-dijo el ninja rápidamente temiendo por su vida.

-¿Por qué ella está…?-intentó preguntar pero fue interrumpida.

-Porque el **Kazekage**-sama fue secuestrado-

-¿El **Kazekage** fue…secuestrado?-preguntó ella incrédula y luego meditó _"Es difícil de creer…aunque recuerdo que era bastante fuerte pero…ya debe de haber muerto, de seguro ahora hay otro __**Kazekage**__, me pregunto si también actuará como el anterior…"_ y se apresuró a preguntarle al ninja-¿Quién es el actual **Kazekage**?-

-Gaara-sama es el actual **Kazekage**-respondió el ninja-Fue secuestrado por unos sujetos extraños pero un grupo de Konoha ha ido a rescatarlo-

-¿G-Gaara es e-el **K-Kazekage**?-

-¿Es que no escuchó lo que le dije?-preguntó el ninja molesto, grave error porque ella sacó rápidamente una **kunai **_**(arma ninja)**_ y la colocó en su cuello de forma amenazante-¿Q-qué está haciendo?-

-No le digas a nadie que me has visto o no vivirás mucho-dijo la chica amenazante.

La chica guardó la **kunai**__y desapareció en una nube de humo, un **jounin **_**(ninja de alto rango)**_ que había observado todo desde las sombras se la acercó al ninja que cuidaba la entrada y que momentos antes había sido amenazado.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó tranquilamente.

-**Hai **_**(Sí)**_**-**respondió el ninja-¿Quién se cree que es esa chica?-

-Has tenido suerte, porque normalmente ella te habría matado sin importarle que fueras de su misma aldea-respondió el **jounin**-Ella es Satome Aiko, curiosamente su nombre significa niña del amor-

-Creo que mejor debería llamarse de otra manera-dijo el guardia-Ella es realmente aterradora-

-Quisiera saber qué fue lo que le preguntó Aiko-pidió tranquilamente el **jounin **de cabellos negros.

-Ella quería entrar pero no la deje y entonces ella me pidió que le dijera en dónde se encontraba Temari-san y…pues….-

-¿Aiko estaba buscando a Temari? No lo puedo creer-respondió el **jounin**-Parece que aún la recuerda…-

-También me preguntó el motivo por el cuál la aldea esta algo fuera de lo normal-comentó el guardia-Ella reaccionó de una manera muy extraña al enterarse de que **Kazekage** era Gaara-sama…-

-¡No debías decirle eso, **BAKA **_**(Idiota)**_!-exclamó el **jounin**-Ahora tendré problemas más tarde ¡**KUZO **_**(Mierda, majadería o maldición)**_!-

El **jounin **entró al edificio luego de la plática maldiciendo por lo bajo, ahora debía informar sobre la reciente aparición de una jovencita.

…

Lejos de la aldea, en las fronteras de Suna se encontraban Temari y un grupo de ninjas vigilando, Temari observaba el bosque.

-La guarida del enemigo debería estar en esa dirección…-dijo Temari con un tono en donde resaltaba la tristeza-Lo siento, Gaara-

Dentro del silencio del lugar se podían escuchar los cantos de algunos pájaros y el sol los iluminaba radiante. Junto a Temari estaba parada una jovencita de cabello castaño sumamente preocupada, ambas observaban hacia la misma dirección, la castaña recordaba…

_**Flash Back**_

_Muchos de los ninjas de Suna habían sido reunidos y todos escuchaban a un ninja que se tapaba el lado izquierdo del rostro._

_-Ésa es la situación que ahora se nos presenta-dijo al terminar de explicar las circunstancias-¡El secuestro de __**Kazekage**__-sama_ _es un asunto de alto secreto! Sin embargo, deberán actuar como si la información ya se hubiera filtrado-_

_La castaña escuchaba atentamente al ninja frente a ella pero se sentía sumamente preocupada, Temari a su lado se mostraba algo más tranquila pero a la vez en su mirada se identificaba la preocupación._

_-Es muy probable que los países vecinos intente atacarnos aprovechando este desorden ¡No piensen que son simples patrullas de frontera! ¡Una vez que estén listos sus equipos, diríjanse hacia allí!-exclamó el hombre que les estaba dando las indicaciones._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

La castaña estaba triste y ahora miraba el suelo, sumisa en sus recuerdos, Temari que estaba a su lado se percató de la situación de la castaña.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Matsuri?-preguntó la rubia sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿De veras que esto que hacemos está bien?-preguntó la castaña sin mirar a la rubia.

-¿Está bien qué?-preguntó intrigada Temari.

-Gaara-sama ha sido secuestrado y en vez de intentar encontrarlo, estamos al acecho de enemigos que puede que ni siquiera vengan-le expresó la castaña con una expresión de preocupación y tristeza.

-Son órdenes de arriba. No nos queda más opción que obedecer-respondió Temari muy seria pero con algo de coraje en su tono.

-¡Ni hablar!-exclamó la castaña-¡Gaara-sama es...! ¡Es nuestro **kazekage**!-

-¡Eso ya lo sé!-respondió molesta Temari-¡Gaara es mi hermano!-

Matsuri entendió que para Temari las cosas no eran tan fáciles cómo ella creía que eran, la castaña se dio cuenta de su error.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó Matsuri.

Temari y los otros sintieron la presencia de un ninja acercándose rápidamente, todos se prepararon para el posible ataque pero la persona que esperaban llegó en menos de un parpadeo y se situó frente a Temari.

-¡¿**Anata wa dare desuka**?_**(¿Quién eres tú?)**_-exclamó Temari amenazante y todo los ninjas rodearon a la recién llegada-¡Responde ahora!-

-¿Te olvidaste de mí, Temari?-le preguntó la **kunoichi **_**(mujer ninja)**_de manera calmada.

Temari al ver que pertenecía a su aldea bajó su arma y se acercó un poco más para observarla detenidamente, miro sus ropas y reconoció inmediatamente esos mechones negros que se extendían hacia los costados dejando un pequeño mechón en frente que le llegaba hasta la nariz.

_**Flash Back**_

_Hace unos 2 años, Temari y sus hermanos estaban entrenando a os nuevos aprendices que tenían._

_-Muy bien Gaara, parece que ahora tienes 2 estudiantes-felicitó Temari a su hermano-Pero parece que una de ellas es muy torpe con las armas…no tiene mucha agilidad…-_

_Gaara miro a su nueva estudiante que trataba de mantener una simple arma en la posición correcta pero no lo lograba, él cerró los ojos lentamente y cruzó los brazos._

_-__**Etto (Una interjección, molesta como "um", "er" o "ah")**__…creo que mis estudiantes me esperan-dijo Temari alejándose algo temerosa por la acción de Gaara-Ve a hablarles a tus estudiantes en vez de estar acá parado o ellas te dejarán…-_

_-Temari…-llamó Gaara pero al abrir los ojos vio que su hermana no estaba y sólo observó frente a él a sus 2 estudiantes._

_-__**Ohaiyo Gozaimasu**__**(Buenos días)**_ _Gaara-__**sensei (maestro)**__…–saludó Matsuri muy animada._

_-__**Ohaiyo**__ Matsuri-respondió secamente Gaara-Ve a practicar que aún te falta mucho para estar al nivel de combate de…Temari…-_

_Matsuri obedeció a __**sensei **__y fue a practicar su puntería-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Gaara a la chica de cabello negro y ella se asustó al escuchar a Gaara-__**¿Orega kowaii no ka? (**__**¿Me tienes miedo?**__**)**__-_

_-__**Iie (No)**__, es sólo que…me tomó por sorpresa y yo estaba desprevenida-se explicó ella algo temerosa._

_-__**Sou ka (**__**Ya veo)**__**-**__respondió Gaara-Oye, aún no me has dicho tu nombre-_

_-S-soy Aiko, del clan Satome-dijo algo tímida pero luego sonrió y dijo más segura y alegre-¡Satome Aiko!-_

_-Aiko debes escoger un arma para empezar-dijo Gaara._

_-Pero…soy muy mala con las armas-dijo Aiko tristemente y agachando la cabeza-Soy muy torpe con ellas y…-_

_-Con el tiempo mejorarás…por eso primero debes conocer un arma para que te puedas acostumbrar a utilizarla-dijo Gaara-Antes te he visto con un arma pero parece que no podías mantenerla en la posición debida-_

_Gaara se acercó a la mesa en donde estaban todas las armas y tomó la simple espada con la que Aiko había estado practicando._

_-Coge la espada de esta manera-dijo Gaara mostrado la posición correcta y con un gran control sobre el arma-Recuerda que la espada no es un arma, ahora es parte de tu cuerpo-_

…

_Temari observada a su hermano menor, sabía que él estaba contento porque ahora tenía 2 estudiantes pero no lo mostraba y luego vio cómo la chica nueva empezaba a mejorar su dominio con la espada que le había dado Gaara._

_-Gaara eres un muy buen __**sensei**__-dijo Temari acercándose a su hermano-¿Cómo se llama tu nueva estudiante?-_

_-Satome Aiko-respondió él-Aprende muy rápido, estoy seguro que manejará todas las armas básicas en algunos días-_

_-Aiko…significa niña del amor, qué curioso…-dijo Temari alejándose lentamente de su hermano pero él alcanzó a oír todo._

_-Niña del amor…-dijo en voz baja Gaara._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-¡Satome Aiko!-exclamó sorprendida-No puedo creer que estés de regreso en Suna-

-Iba a regresar dentro de algún tiempo más pero… ¡No podía seguir sin ver a Gaara…!-exclamó con algo de rubor-También no podía esperar para verte a ti y a tu hermano Kankuro-

Matsuri se sintió muy incómoda con la presencia de su antigua compañera de entrenamiento, sin algún motivo ella sintió cómo si todo se fuera a complicar.

-Pensé que no regresarías Aiko-san-dijo Matsuri con un tono falso de preocupación, del cuál se percató en seguida Aiko.

-También me alegro de verte Matsuri-respondió Aiko fingiendo alegría y se dijo _"Espero que no hayas aprovechado para seducir a Gaara...en mi ausencia, tenemos cuentas pendientes…"_ luego para molestar le dijo-Me alegra de que sigas igual, no has cambiado en NADA a excepción de tu vestimenta...-

Temari veía a las antiguas estudiantes de su hermano menor y fácilmente percibió una rivalidad entre ellas, desde que Aiko se convirtió en la alumna de Gaara, él había cambiado mucho pero eso también se lo debía a su nuevo amigo de Konoha, cierto rubio llamado Uzumaki Naruto.

-Aunque quería que Gaara sea el primero en enterarse te lo diré a ti Temari, espero que te alegres-le dijo Aiko-En el tiempo que estuve fuera de la aldea estuve cumpliendo misiones para esta, realicé exitosamente todas y cada una de ellas-

"_Ahora nos aburrirá con sus historias…apuesto a que no ha hecho más misiones que yo" _pensó Matsuri y luego molesta reflexionó sobre las palabras de Aiko _"¿Cómo se atrevió a decirme que no he cambiado? Claro que he cambiado pero no tanto como ella físicamente…ella sí que se ha desarrollado…maldita súper desarrollada…"_

-Como mi nivel era de **Gennin**_** (ninja de bajo rango)**_ se me asignaron misiones casi 50 de rango D y de rango C, una vez que las terminé me ascendieron a **Chuunin**_** (ninja de mediano rango)**_ y tuve que realizar 100 misiones de rango B junto con algunas de rango C y D-dijo Aiko recordando que en cada una de ellas su vida estuvo en peligro porque carecía de compañeros-Luego me ascendieron a **Jounin**_** (ninja de alto rango)**_ y he cumplido 50 misiones de rango A-

"_Yo sólo he realizado unas cuantas misiones de rango A y ella ha realizado un total de 200 misiones en 2 años ¡Cómo la detesto!"_ pensó Matsuri algo molesta.

-Y sólo unas 5 de rango S, casi muero en todas ellas…-comentó Aiko en voz baja y luego agregó casi susurrando en con un tono impropio de ella-Pero disfrute cada una de las batallas…-

-Felicitaciones Aiko-dijo Temari contenta por el avance de ella-Gaara tenía razón sobre ti, él confiaba que llegarías muy lejos…-

-¿Gaara d-dijo e-eso?-preguntó nerviosa Aiko con algo de rubor.

-Aiko-san debes llamarlo Gaara-sama porque ahora es el honorable **Kazekage**-sama y por cómo le llamas es una gran falta de respeto hacia él y hacia Suna y a su cargo-intervino Matsuri.

-Pero para mí sigue siendo Gaara, no me importa el cargo que él ocupe en la aldea-dijo Aiko-Porque ahora soy libre, digamos que los del concejo no pueden darme órdenes, esto lo conseguí luego de entregar 2 años de mi valiosa vida-

"Serás una…" pensó Matsuri pero decidió responder-Tú fuiste la segunda estudiante que tuvo Gaara-sama, apareciste algo después de que me rescatara de unos sujetos…yo fui la primera-

-No te hubieran secuestrado si no fueras tan débil-dijo en voz baja Aiko pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Matsuri oyera y empezara a rabiar _"Algún día combatiremos…algún día arreglaremos cuentas…cuando ese momento llegue…lamentarás muchas cosas"_

Aiko y Matsuri empezaron a mandarse indirectas, ambas luchaban hasta con la mirada y ninguna retrocedía pero un fugaz cambio en el iris de Aiko que se había vuelto por segundos de color violeta estremeció a Matsuri hasta el alma.

…

Lejos de la ubicación de Temari y los otros, se encontraba el grupo de Konoha en donde el rubio Uzumaki apresuraba el paso, desesperado por llegar a tiempo para salvar a su amigo.

…

En una habitación de Kankuro descansaba en su cama, pensante y distraído pero un ruido lo sacó de su estado.

Kankuro rápidamente se levantó de su cama y se acercó al portarretrato caído con el vidrio de protección partido, lo tomó con su mano derecha y lo observó detenidamente.

"_Tengo un mal presentimiento…" _pensó Kankuro, luego dijo-¡Rayos! ¿Es que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer?-

…

Al mismo tiempo en el lugar en donde Temari y los otros ninjas de Suna, la discusión entre Aiko y Matsuri había cesado radicalmente. Aiko sintió una fuerte punzada que la estremeció y comprendió muy bien la razón de ello.

-Temari dime en qué dirección fueron el grupo de Konoha-exigió Aiko de forma inusual-Necesito saberlo…-

-Ten más respeto a tus mayores-dijo molesta Temari.

-Es urgente que les alcance inmediatamente-dijo en tono más suave Aiko pero aún presentía que algo malo había pasado-**Onegai**_** (Por favor)**_…-

-Se fuero por esa dirección-señaló Temari y antes de que pudiera decir alguna cosa Aiko había desaparecido en un parpadeo _"No debería ser tan precipitada para las cosas…"_

…

Los 2 grupos de Konoha se encontraron frente a una enorme roca, estaban decididos a entrar para rescatar al **kazekage**, un hombre que vestía ropa verde y tenía inusualmente las cejas grandes se precipitó contra la gran roca para destruirla pero una barrera impidió que su golpe cumpliera su cometido. El grupo logró quitar la barrera luego de mucho y sus problemas aumentaron.

…

A unos kilómetros de la ubicación del grupo de Konoha, una chica de cabellos negros saltaba ágilmente de árbol en árbol.

"_Debo encontrar al grupo de Konoha, tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a Gaara"_ se dijo Aiko-Creo que si quiero alcanzarles debo activar "ese poder" pero...hace tanto que no lo utilizo…-

Aiko dudó unos segundos más pero concluyó que lo mejor era utilizar "ese poder" si quería alcanzar al grupo de Konoha.

"_Tendré que liberarle un rato pero sólo hasta que alcance al grupo de Konoha"_ se dijo Aiko y empezó a realizar rápidos sellos con las manos concentrándose al máximo exclamó-¡**Jutsu**__de liberación: grulla de 9 plumas divinas!-

Mientras que Aiko saltaba ágilmente empezó a sentir cómo un calor interno la empezaba a invadir pero conocía perfectamente la fuente de ello, poco a poco su chakra aumentó y se tornó al igual que el iris de sus ojos a un color violeta, poco a poco el chakra violeta la cubrió y poco a poco se formaron 2 plumas grandes detrás suyo, sabía que era peligroso y que luego de haber sufrido tanto, ahora había liberado nuevamente aquello que estaba sellado.

"_Sólo liberaré 2 plumas"_ se dijo concentrada y se recordó _"Si libero más podría perder el control y eso no sería bueno…"_

Aiko notablemente aumentó su velocidad pero el grupo de Konoha estaba aún muy lejos.

…

El grupo del rubio de Konoha había encontrado a 2 miembros del Akatsuki, las cosas se complicaban y se dividieron en 2 para enfrentar a los del Akatsuki, el rubio y su **sensei**_** (maestro)**_ fueron tras uno de los Akatsuki, mientras una pelirrosa y una anciana lucharon contra el maestro de las marionetas perteneciente al Akatsuki.

…

Luego de algunas horas las luchas habían terminado dando como ganadores a los ninja integrantes de Konoha, cerca de ellos la joven con el chakra violeta estaba acercándose.

"_Siento un chakra rojo"_ se dijo Aiko cada vez más cerca del grupo de Konoha y luego reflexionó _"Antes he oído algunas explosiones y hace poco escuché cómo si hubieran mucho árboles derrumbándose, luego de eso el chakra rojo desapareció…"_

Aiko apresuró su ritmo y adquirió una velocidad inhumana, en unos minutos estuvo a algunos metros del grupo de Konoha.

"_Los encontré, ahora debo detener la liberación"_ se dijo Aiko concentrándose y poco a poco el chakra violeta desapareció _"Ahora me acercaré lentamente para hablar con ellos…"_

Caminó un poco más y observó a los 2 grupos de Konoha de espaldas, todos parados fuera del bosque y en una pradera de hierba verde, los notaba muy extraños y un rubio llamaba su atención _"¿Por qué estarán de esa manera? No será que…"_

Aiko hizo una entrada algo estrepitosa y los ninjas de Konoha sacaron sus armas, todos listos para atacarla.

-Esperen un minuto-dijo Aiko haciendo señas a los ninjas-Soy una **kunoichi ** de Suna y viene para ayudarlos pero…creo que ustedes ya encontraron al **Kazekage** _**(Gobernante de Suna)**_-

-¿Satome Aiko?-preguntó Chiyo incrédula ante lo que sus ojos veían.

-Chiyo-**baasama **_**(Manera respetuosa de dirigirse a una anciana)**_ me alegro de verle-dijo contenta Aiko.

-Soy la bestia verde energética de Konoha, Maito Gai-saludó con su típica sonrisa y con cierto brillo que desconcertó a Aiko, luego señaló a sus estudiantes-Juntos somos el equipo Gai-

-Soy Rock Lee, mucho gusto-dijo Lee haciendo una reverencia y luego puso una mano en el hombro de su compañera-Ella es Tenten-

-Hola-saludó Aiko algo apenada y luego miró al castaño de cabello largo que tenía los ojos cerrados-¿Y tú como te llamas?-

El chico de cabello castaño abrió un ojo para observar a la persona que le estaba mirando y entonces sintió un leve calor en las mejillas _"¿Por qué está mirándome? ¿Por qué siento este calor al sentir su mirada? ¡Rayo! ¿Qué me está pasando?"_ se preguntó el chico rápidamente mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos pero cuando los abrió, la encontró muy cerca de su rostro y eso hiso que su ritmo cardiaco aumentara.

-**¿Anata, dare? **_**(¿Quien eres tú?)**_**-**preguntó Aiko acercándose más al castaño.

-Hyuuga N-Neji-dijo él tratando se sonar tranquilo pero la cercanía de la muchacha lo ponía nervioso puesto nunca antes una chica había estado tan cerca de él.

-Encantada de conocerte-dijo ella acercándose más y dándole un beso en la mejilla pícaramente agregó-Eres…**suteki **_**(Lindo, hermoso)**_…me gusta-

Todos los presentes a excepción de cierto rubio, que no prestaba atención a la situación, se sorprendieron ante la acción de la chica, Neji se sonrojó más cuando la chica de cabello negro le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Pueden decirme dónde está Gaara?-preguntó Aiko.

Nadie respondió a la pregunta de Aiko, todos bajaron la mirada y ella se percató de la presencia del rubio, se le acercó y pudo observar que frente a él estaba el cuerpo de la persona que buscaba.

-¡Gaara!-exclamó ella acercándose preocupada, muy pronto las lágrimas surgían de su rostro-¡Gaara despierta…por favor…!-

-Cálmate Satome Aiko-dijo Chiyo al ver que ella empezaba a desesperarse-Sabaku No Gaara está…-

-Acabo de regresar…y tú me dejas, Gaara…-susurró Aiko-Despierta…-

Al ver que no había respuesta se giró inmediatamente y miró furiosa al rubio que tenía los ojos húmedos.

-¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?-exigió saber ella.

-Uzumaki Naruto…-dijo él con tono triste.

-¡Naruto ¿Qué le hiciste a Gaara?-exclamó ella poniéndose de pie-¡¿Por qué no llegaste a tiempo para salvarlo?-

-¡Aiko contrólate!-exclamó Chiyo-Él no tuvo la culpa de que Gaara…-

-¡Cállese, usted…usted tiene la culpa…si no hubiera...encerrado al Shukaku en Gaara nada de esto hubiera pasado!-gritó ella y unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Chiyo se sorprendió ante la reacción de Aiko, sobre todo por las lágrimas de la muchacha.

"_Ella ni siquiera lloró de esta manera luego del asesinato de su padre y de sus compañeros de equipo"_ se dijo Chiyo.

Aiko se acercó a Naruto aunque ella podía sentir el dolor del joven rubio no podía evitar culparlo y odiarlo, entonces empezó a golpear suavemente su pecho para tratar de expresarle el odio que sentía.

-¿**Doshite **_**(¿Por qué?)**_…**doshite**…Gaara está…?-preguntó Aiko casi en un susurro.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta el chakra violeta empezaba a cubrirla y 3 plumas grandes aparecieron como si estuvieran formando alas, cada pluma aparecía a cada lado alternadamente detrás de ella.

-¡Te mataré Naruto!-exclamó ella apretando con sus manos el cuello del rubio-¡No dejaré que vuelvas a respirar!-

-¡Neji!-exclamó Gai e indicándole que la detuviera porque Naruto no reaccionaba ante la acción de la chica, el Hyuuga se colocó hacia la derecha de la chica.

-¡**Hakke kuushou** _**(Onda de aire)**_!-exclamó él y Aiko salió volando dejando el cuello de Naruto y luego llamó la atención a su compañero-¡Lee!-

-¡**Hai** _**(Sí)**_!-dijo enérgicamente Lee deteniendo a Aiko y paralizándola, Neji se acercó y le dio un golpe que la dejó inconsciente al usar el **Jyuuken **_**(**__**técnica del "golpe suave")**_

-Bueno trabajo Neji, Lee buena atrapada-felicitó Gai y Lee soltó a Aiko para hacer la pose "guay" y Neji detuvo la caída de Aiko tomándola en sus brazos. Naruto seguía sin reaccionar, Chiyo se sorprendió y ambos tuvieron una discusión.

…

Aiko no sentía sus pies sobre es suelo y abrió los ojos, al hacerlo encontró la mirada de Neji sobre ella y se sonrojó intensamente.

-¿P-puedes bajarme p-por favor?-preguntó ella apenada.

-Por supuesto-respondió Neji bajándola de sus brazos-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-**Hai,** **arigato**_** (Gracias)**_ Neji-kun…-dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia el chico-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?-

Neji no contestó y Aiko miró a su alrededor, allí encontró a Naruto cerca de Gaara…tardó unos minutos en reaccionar y luego ella se dijo tratando de apresurar su reacción _"¡Gaara está vivo!" _ Reflexionó ella al observar la escena, inmediatamente corrió hacia Gaara pero se detuvo a unos metros y decidió quedarse allí parada observando, se quitó el protector que la identificaba como una **kunoichi**_** (Mujer ninja)**_ de Suna y lo guardó.

_-¡Gaara!-exclamó ella emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Temari se sorprendió al ver de esa manera a Aiko porque normalmente era algo fría y nunca se mostraba llorando._

_-Me alegro tanto de que estés bien…no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti Gaara-dijo Aiko abrazándolo con fuerza, él no rechazó el abrazo y se sorprendió mucho por el gesto de la chica-Estaba muy preocupada…-_

_-¿A-Aiko qué estás…?-preguntó Gaara pero no pudo terminar su pregunta porque Aiko había puesto sus labios en los suyos._

_Una sensación nueva recorrió el cuerpo de Gaara, sentía un calor que no había experimentado hasta ese momento llenar su ser e instintivamente le correspondió el beso._

_-No vuelvas a asustarme así-dijo Aiko separándose para respirar-Por favor Gaara prométemelo…-_

_-Aiko…tú…-intentó decir Gaara pero las ganas de sentir ese calor al besar a Aiko le ganaron y unió sus labios con los de ella._

Pero luego Aiko despertó de su sueño para observar lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

-Ellos…-dijo sorprendido Gaara observando a su alrededor.

-Todos ellos vinieron has aquí para salvarte-explicó Naruto.

Aiko observaba la escena, ella estaba muy emocionada pero decidió mantenerse al margen y pasar desapercibida, se sintió perturbada al observar cómo Matsuri veía corriendo en dirección hacia Gaara.

-¡Gaara-sama! ¡¿Está usted bien?-dijo ella deteniéndose a pocos metros de él esperando su respuesta, él asintió muy sorprendido y Matsuri sonrió, ella se sonrojó y luego pegando un salto exclamó-¡Qué bueno!-

"_Me alegro de que estés bien Gaara"_ pensó Aiko _"Quisiera acercarme pero…tengo miedo, miedo a saber que te olvidaste de mí…"_

Gaara observaba a su alrededor y veía cómo todos los presentes festejaban, sin embargo, su mirada se detuvo unos segundos en una joven que le pareció muy familiar pero tuvo que dejar de pensar en eso porque Naruto al verlo asombrado tuvo que decirle algunas palabras.

-Causaste un gran alboroto-dijo el rubio mostrando luego una sonrisa zorruna que lo caracterizaba.

-Sólo diré…-se escuchó la voz de Kankuro acercándose para quedar frente a ellos-Que me tenías muy preocupado, hermanito-

-¿Quiénes se creen que son, ustedes dos?-preguntó algo molesta Temari que estaba al lado de Naruto y los reprendió-¡Gaara es el **Kazekage**!**-**

"_Qué molestosa es Temari"_ pensó Kankuro _"Se cree mucho porque es mi hermana mayor y es la embajadora de Suna"_

-Muestren algo de respeto, gusanos-dijo Temari, luego apartó a Naruto para hablar con su hermano menor-Gaara, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Gaara intentó levantarse pero no lo logró, sin embargo, no dejó de intentarlo y Temari al ver el esfuerzo que hacía su hermano temió que se lastimara.

-No deberías moverte todavía, tu cuerpo aún está entumecido-le dijo Temari haciendo que él desistiera de sus intentos por levantarse.

…..…

A unos metros estaba Matsuri golpeando a un sujeto que estaba a su costado, Aiko se percató de la acción tomada por su antigua compañera y agudizó su oído para escuchar lo que ella decía.

-¡Gaara-sama no puede morir tan fácilmente!-regañó ella al sujeto.

"_No dirías eso si hubieras llegado antes pero tienes razón, Gaara es muy fuerte, no entiendo cómo pudieron matarlo, sin embargo, me alegro de tenerle de vuelta"_ se dijo Aiko pero se incomodó con la pose que tomó Matsuri, pero entonces al sentir a Gaara…notó que algo dentro de él había cambiado, no era el mismo.

-Gaara-sama es callado, genial, fuerte, ardiente y de la élite…-dijo Matsuri muy emocionada y con las mejillas encendidas.

-Sí. Y además, es muy lindo y sobre todo es el **Kazekage**-sama…-dijo una compañera de Matsuri complementando la expresión.

"_Gaara es más que eso, par de…"_ pensó Aiko refiriéndose a ellas.

Matsuri apartó al sujeto de su costado que le veía molesto y dio unos pasos hacia delante.

-La próxima vez, yo lo protegeré del peligro, Gaara-sama-dijo Matsuri muy segura y con las mejillas ardiendo.

-No, ¡yo lo haré!-dijo su compañera apartándola de su camino.

-¡Yo lo haré!-dijo Matsuri apartando a su compañera y avanzando hacia Gaara, el cual no les prestaba atención.

-Siento informarte Matsuri que Gaara no es de los que les gusta que lo estén cuidando-dijo en voz baja Aiko.

-¡Gaara-sama!-exclamó Matsuri corriendo hacia Gaara.

-¡A un lado, estorbo!-exclamó la compañera de Matsuri apartando a Naruto.

"_No deberían haber hecho eso…"_ pensó Aiko y observó que Kankuro se acercaba a Naruto pero ahora su atención estaba en Gaara que había sido protegido por Temari de Matsuri y su compañera _"Me alegro de que Temari estuviera allí…"_

Kankuro y Naruto cruzaron algunas palabras, todos en ese momento miraron hacia Sakura, que tenía a Chiyo.

"_¿Dijo Kankuro transferencia de vida?"_ se preguntó Aiko-**Masaka** _**(No**_ _**puede ser/De ninguna manera e Imposible)**_…-

Kankuro le empezó a explicar a Naruto en qué consistía dicha técnica utilizada por Chiyo, todos los presentes guardaban silencio.

Temari rompió el silencio tranquilamente, Aiko estaba atónita por la manera en la que se había comportado con Chiyo.

-Naruto, eres una persona realmente extraña-dijo Temari y Naruto la miró confundido-Tienes el poder de cambiar a la gente-

Él seguía viéndola confundido sin poder entender del todo las palabras de Temari, Aiko escuchaba las palabras de la rubia atenta.

-Chiyo-**baasama** siempre decía que no le interesaba la aldea, ni lo que le pasara-explicó ella-No era el tipo de persona que hubiera hecho esto por Gaara-

Tras las palabras de Temari y algunas que dijo Kakashi, Gaara trató de levantarse y Matsuri se percató de ello y trató de ayudarle.

-¡Gaara-sama!-dijo ella tratando de ayudarlo pero él rechazó su ayuda.

"_Sabía que él no aceptaría su ayuda" _pensó Aiko _"Quiero ir a ayudarte Gaara pero me siento muy insegura y…se me hace imposible…"_

Luego de rechazar la ayuda de Matsuri, Gaara volvió a tratar de levantarse y recibió la ayuda de Naruto, la cual luego de algunos segundos aceptó y logró ponerse de pie.

-Todos, recen por Chiyo-**baasama…**-dijo Gaara tras la indicación todos rezaron en silencio por Chiyo.

Luego de que terminaran de rezar empezaron a prepararse para regresar a la aldea oculta de la arena, Temari se acercó a Aiko con suma discreción.

-¿No piensas hablar con Gaara?-preguntó la rubia y luego en un tono pícaro le hizo otra pregunta-¿Quieres que les deje a solas un rato?-

-¡**Iie** _**(No)**_!-exclamó Aiko totalmente ruborizada y todos voltearon a mirarla, ella se percató de ello y se cubrió el rostro para evitar que la reconocieran-**Onegai **_**(Por favor)**_ Temari no lo hagas-

-¿**Doushite **_**(¿Por qué?)**_?-preguntó la rubia muy intrigada-Realmente has cambiado…en ocasiones no te reconozco…-

-**Etto**…no sabes cuánto he cambiado…te sorprenderías-dijo Aiko y para cambiar de tema agregó-No quiero hablar ahora con Gaara, deseo que un día nos encontremos casualmente y empecemos a charlar-

-Lamento decirte que Gaara va a estar muy ocupado con sus deberes de **Kazekage**-dijo Temari-¡Pensé que tenías más valor, Satome Aiko!-

Ella no había medido su tono de voz y algunos voltearon al oír el nombre de la chica de cabellera negra.

-Kankuro, ¿Temari acaba de nombrar a Satome Aiko?-preguntó Gaara a su hermano, el cuál se sorprendió por el repentino interés de su hermano en aquél nombre.

**Fin del Primer capítulo.**

**Vocabulario:**

**¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?:** ¿Recuerdas el amor?

**Aiko:** Niña del amor

**Notas Finales de la Autora:**

Este es mi primer fiction como ya les había dicho, espero sus opiniones y aún este fiction no termina, debo decirles que odio a cierta castaña (Matsuri) creo que es por eso que a Aiko no le agrada pero las cosas se ponen mejores en el siguiente capítulo…

Espero con ansias sus opiniones acerca de mi fiction, les adelantaré que el segundo capítulo se titula "Noticias" y espero que también sea de su agrado…Ahnny se despide con un beso enorme… ja ne minna-san ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Noticias

¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?

By Hyuga Ahnny

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes del anime Naruto me pertenece (aunque quisiera que Gaara me pertenezca)

Notas del Autor: Hola minna-san! Espero que el segundo capítulo de ¿Ai oboete Imasuka? Sea de su agrado y les adelantaré que será el primer reencuentro entre Gaara y Aiko…las cosas empeoran para la pareja (bueno aún no lo son pero tarde o temprano lo serán) a continuación el capítulo anunciado.

Por favor dejen reviews. Un beso para todos.

Observaciones: Se darán a lo largo del Fiction.

"_Pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**Palabras de la Grulla**_

_**Palabras de aún otro demonio**_

…..- Cambio de escena

…- Pasado un lapso de tiempo

Capítulo 2: Noticias

En el capítulo anterior:

_-Lamento decirte que Gaara va a estar muy ocupado con sus deberes de __**Kazekage**__-dijo Temari-¡Pensé que tenías más valor, Satome Aiko!-_

_Ella no había medido su tono de voz y algunos voltearon al oír el nombre de la chica de cabellera negra._

_-Kankuro, ¿Temari acaba de nombrar a Satome Aiko?-preguntó Gaara a su hermano, el cuál se sorprendió por el repentino interés de su hermano en aquél nombre._

…

-Es imposible Gaara ¿Qué haría aquí la exiliada del clan Satome?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con exiliada?-preguntó Gaara.

"_Creo que Gaara no lo sabía…"_ se dijo Kankuro.

-Kankuro, respóndeme-exigió el pelirrojo algo intranquilo.

-Ella fue exiliada luego de que eliminara a sus compañeros de equipo y a su padre, no debía volver hasta que termine con las misiones que se le asignaron-explicó Kankuro.

-¿Ella mató a sus compañeros y a su padre?-

-**Hai **_**(Sí)**_**,** aunque ella negó repetidas veces haberlo hecho, existían pruebas que la inculpaban-dijo Kankuro-Tanto sus armas como su ropa estaban manchados de la sangre de sus víctimas…-

"_Ella no…no sería capaz…de…hacer eso"_ pensó Gaara.

-La conducta que llegó a presentar en uno de los interrogatorios la condenó, pero el concejo decidió hacer un trato con ella-

-¿Qué clase de trato hicieron?-exigió saber Gaara.

-Le dijeron que debía cumplir con ciertas misiones especiales que se le serían asignadas-explicó Kankuro-Se le dieron las misiones más difíciles, el concejo esperaba que muriera en alguna misión y todas ellas las tenía que cumplir con cierta condición-

-¿Qué condición?-

-Todas y cada una de las misiones las debía hacer sola, sin recibir ayuda o la misión designada sería anulada instantáneamente-

-¿Cómo es que nunca me enteré?-preguntó Gaara.

-Sólo el concejo y ella lo saben; sin contarme, claro está-respondió Kankuro-Yo encontré la información de casualidad cuando andaba buscando algunos papeles-

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste inmediatamente cuanto lo averiguaste?-preguntó Gaara sumamente enojado y dándole a su hermano una mirada asesina, esto presionó al castaño a elaborar una respuesta.

-Porque pensé que ya te habías olvidado de ella-respondió Kankuro esperando que aquella respuesta bastase al pelirrojo y luego le aseguró-Yo pienso que es imposible que ella se encuentre aquí-

-Yo decidiré eso…-dijo Gaara fríamente-La hallaré ahora…-

…

-Temari… ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?-preguntó Aiko.

-Debes hablar con Gaara, Aiko…debiste ver cómo reaccionó al enterarse que tú no estabas en la aldea ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que te ibas?-le dijo la rubia algo molesta-Debiste tener más consideración ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estuvimos Gaara, Kankuro y yo? Gaara llegó a pensar que habías sido secuestrada como alguna vez lo fue Matsuri, él estaba muy preocupado-

-¿G-Gaara s-se preocupó p-por m-mí?-repitió ella nerviosa y con algo de rubor en sus mejillas pero luego agachó la mirada-Pero no fue mi decisión marcharme de Suna…-

-¿Qué quieres decir, Aiko?-preguntó Temari, pero no tuvo respuesta verbal porque Aiko se escondió detrás de ella cómo si tuviera miedo a algo que había visto, la rubia miro en dirección hacia la que había visto Aiko y entendió su reacción.

Un pelirrojo se aproximaba junto con su hermano Kankuro hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Temari, la cuál sabiendo que Aiko no quería hablar con Gaara se esmeró en esconderla detrás de ella al ocultarla con su gran abanico abierto.

-Oye Temari, Gaara está algo intranquilo-dijo Kankuro-Él dice que nombraste a Satome Aiko…-

-Me pareció ver que hablabas con alguien hace instantes-agregó Gaara-¿Era ella, Temari?-

Temari casi se desmaya al verse descubierta pero permaneció firme y le dijo con la mirada a Kankuro _"Me las pagarás Kankuro si no me libro de esta"_

-**Etto**…Gaara creo que es mejor olvidar el tema…-la susurró Kankuro con una gotita de sudor cayendo de su rostro.

-De ninguna manera…-dijo Gaara y miró a su hermano con una mirada asesina que decía _"Saldrás lastimado sino conseguimos la información"_ y Kankuro estaba siendo intimidado por sus 2 hermanos, ambos le provocaban miedo y decidió zafarse de la situación, él movió algunos de sus dedos discretamente.

-¡Eh, miren Naruto me está llamando!-dijo Kankuro señalando a Naruto que lo llamaba por señas-Creo que debo ir con él, adiós…-él desapareció en menos de un parpadeo y fue con Naruto que parecía muy confundido por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Temari, viste sus hilos de chakra?-preguntó Gaara a lo que ella sólo asintió con su cabeza y luego se dijo a sí mismo _"Abandonar esto de esa manera…ya verás Kankuro…"_

"_Me las pagará ese gusano…"_ pensó Temari, luego recordó que Gaara estaba frente a ella y le preguntó muy nerviosa-¿Qué se te ofrece Gaara? Jejeje…-

-Quiero saber porqué nombraste a Satome Aiko-dijo claramente-¿Ella se encuentra aquí?-

-Y-yo en ningún momento la nombre…-dijo Temari tratando de sonar lo más segura posible-Gaara verás…**etto**...yo…yo…-

Gaara estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y Temari lo notaba, casualmente pasaba Rock Lee por allí al parecer buscando a alguien y la rubia lo jaló rápidamente.

-¿Te llamas Lee verdad?-le susurró Temari y él asintió, luego le dijo a Gaara que esperaba la respuesta de su hermana-Yo le dije a Lee que… ¿Por qué no le explicas a Gaara lo que te había dicho, Lee?-

"_Lee, __**onegai (Por favor)**__ dile a Gaara algo convincente…"_ rogó mentalmente Aiko.

-¿Eh? Temari-san no recuer… ¡Ay!-exclamó Lee al sentir un peñisco en el brazo, el cuál no fue cortesía de Temari sino de Aiko y Lee dirigió su mirada hacia ella-¡Aiko-san te estaba buscando!-

"_¿Y ahora qué hago?"_ se preguntó Aiko _"Vamos Aiko piensa en algo rápido, recuerda que tú eres una gran __**kunoichi**__…"_

"_Estoy muerta…"_ se dijo Temari al voltear para observar a su hermano, el cuál sólo intentaba ver a Aiko detrás de ella _"Debo de pensar en algo…"_

-¡Aiko-san tienes que hablar con Gai-**sensei **_**(Maestro)**_!-exclamó Lee emocionado-¡En estos instantes está dando una emocionante charla sobre lo que significa ser joven!-

"_¡¿Con ese hombre vestido de verde, de aspecto aterrador y con esas cejas inusualmente grandes?…no!"_ exclamó en su mente Aiko y cerró los ojos para tratar de serenarse y no matar en ese momento a Lee que había echado todo a perder _"Lo que debo hacer es…"_

Ya era muy tarde para Aiko porque Lee la tomó del brazo y la sacó de su "escondite" dejándola expuesta, Gaara no desaprovechó a oportunidad de verla nuevamente y se acercó a ella, Aiko no iba a abrir los ojos pero el olor de Gaara se empezó a sentir en el aire y toda su inseguridad se desvaneció instantáneamente.

-Gaara…-dijo ella en un suspiro, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los aguamarinas, ella ahogó un grito de sorpresa-H-hola…-

Ella desvió la mirada y se dio con la sorpresa que tanto ella como Gaara estaban dentro de una barrera hechas de plantas (N/A: tenía la misma forma que la defensa absoluta de arena de Gaara) que obviamente Gaara no había elaborado.

-Y-yo lo hice…-susurró sorprendida, ella había aprendido algunos__**jutsu** en la aldea de la hierba y aquello que había hecho era fruto a sus esfuerzos-Gaara…-

-¿Satome Aiko?-preguntó Gaara y ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Sabaku No Gaara, ha pasado…mucho tiempo-dijo ella lentamente y sin poder resistirlo lo abrazó sin importarle que él le rechazara, pero se sorprendió al no haber sido rechazada por Gaara, sin embargo, no le devolvió el abrazo-Tenía que verte Gaara…porque…porque…-

-¿Por qué regresaste?-preguntó él cortando la magia del momento.

-¿No te alegra que…volviera?-preguntó ella separándose de Gaara y luego agregó molesta-¡No sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar, todo porque quería verte…!-

Gaara estaba sin palabras ante lo dicho por Aiko pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que ella le hablara de esa manera, después de todo él era el **Kazekage** y debía hacer respetar aquél título.

-Tranquilízate Aiko-dijo él secamente pero colocando una mano en el hombro de su ex-alumna-Yo…-

-¡No me toques!-exclamó ella apartando la mano de Gaara y unas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su mejilla, sin embargo, la expresión en su rostro se volvió sumamente fría pero su voz se quebró súbitamente-¿Por qué no me quedé fuera de Suna? Hubiera sido más fácil de esa manera y así no hubiera estado arriesgando mi vida en cada misión…tratando de sobrevivir sólo porque…porque…deseaba verte…-

Aiko cayó de rodillas y se cubrió los ojos con sus manos para tratar de secar las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar, comenzó a balbucear cosas que Gaara no comprendió y al verla de esa manera sintió un dolor en el pecho, sentía que en su corazón se creaba una herida.

-Aiko…yo…-trató de decir algo Gaara pero Aiko le detuvo tapándole la boca con la mano.

-Acabo de comprender que nadie me necesita en Suna…-dijo ella cerca del oído de Gaara-Sé que sería un estorbo…así que ten por seguro que no me volveré a acercar a tu aldea nunca más…-

Ella se alejó y deshizo la barrera que ella involuntariamente había colocado, Temari había alejado a todo aquél que se acercaba, ahora observaba a su hermano allí sin moverse y con una mano en el lugar en donde se encontraba su corazón, lo apretaba con fuerza.

"_¿Qué rayos ha pasado allí dentro?"_ se preguntó Temari.

-Temari-san, cuida de Gaara-sama sigue algo débil-dijo Aiko sin titubear y con sólo las lágrimas cayendo de su rostro-No te preocupes por mí, **daijoubu **_**(Estoy bien)**_, necesito pedirte un favor Temari-san…-

"_¿Temari-san? ¿Desde cuándo Aiko utiliza esos sufijos?"_ se preguntó Temari atónita pero luego reaccionó a las palabras de Aiko-Tranquila, si está en mis posibilidades te ayudaré, recuerda que somos amigas-

-Lee-kun, onegai lleva a Gaara-sama con Kankuro-kun y Naruto-kun porque necesita reflexionar-pidió Aiko cortésmente, Lee asintió y siguió las indicaciones de Aiko, ahora ella podía hablar libremente con su amiga Temari-**Onegai **Temari-san envíale una petición a la **Hokage **_**(Gobernante de Konoha)**_ para que me pueda ir a vivir a ese lugar…-

-¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?-

-Porque ya no hay nada que me interese en Suna-dijo ella secamente y con unas últimas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro-Sería bueno estar en otro ambiente no te preocupes, te escribiré-

-Vaya…vaya…yo no eres una mocosa como pensaba-dijo Temari-No te preocupes Aiko si deseas irte a otra aldea no te lo impediré-

-Por último, **onegai **no le digas a nadie que me voy a Konoha-pidió Aiko-Sé que todo esto está bien…-

-¿Cuándo te irás de la aldea?-preguntó Temari.

-Desearía que fuera en este instante pero…debo esperar la aprobación del **Hokage**_**-**_dijo Aiko con algo de tristeza.

-Cómo quieras Aiko, es tu vida…-dijo finalmente Temari.

Temari se alejó de Aiko y fue a reunirse con sus hermanos, Aiko se acercó a Lee discretamente pero él armó casi todo un alboroto.

-**Arigato **_**(Gracias)**_ Lee-kun-dijo ella en voz baja, luego divisó al chico de cabello largo castaño-¡Neji-kun! ¿Vives en Konoha?-

-**Hai **_**(Sí)-**_respondió él y para evitar mirarla cerró los ojos, grave error porque cuando los abrió se encontró con los ojos azules pálidos de Aiko mirándolo de cerca-¿Por qué los preguntas?-

-Porque quiero que cuando esté por allá, tú me des un recorrido por toda la aldea-dijo ella y luego se acercó más.

-¿**Na-nani yatten n-no yo** _**(¿Que estas haciendo?)**_, Aiko-san?-preguntó Neji al percatarse que ella se le acercaba más de lo que él hubiera querido.

-Sólo observándote-respondió ella tranquilamente-Dicen que en nuestros ojos se reflejan nuestra esencia y sentimientos internos que no nos atrevemos a demostrar por ciertos motivos, yo creo en eso…-

-¿Por qué crees eso?-preguntó Neji desviando un poco la mirada pero los ojos azules pálidos de Aiko lo atraparon.

-Porque si miras mis ojos encontrarás soledad y dolor, también encontrarás a una bestia…-dijo ella en voz baja sólo para que Neji le escuchara-En tus ojos puedo observar algo de dolor y resentimiento pero también veo amabilidad y…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con bestia?-preguntó Neji en voz baja pero Aiko soltó una risita luego de la pregunta, esto fastidió al chico.

-Ambos escondemos muchas cosas ¿Sabias que puedo averiguar muchas cosas con sólo verte a los ojos?-dijo ella susurrando.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta-increpó él.

-En tu interior escondes un sentimiento muy hermoso y me hubiera gustado ser la persona que inspira esos sentimientos en ti…-dijo ella susurrando lentamente-Me alegra saber que existe alguien "especial" en tu vida, además mi naturaleza y lo que hay en mi interior me impiden vivir normalmente…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-En mí interior, hay algo…en mi cuerpo hay…-

-Me alegra ver que la llama de la juventud en Neji está ardiendo con intensidad por el amor…-dijo Maito Gai cortando las palabras de Aiko de repente-Mucha suerte Neji ¡nunca olvides que estás en la flor de la juventud y que…!

"_Ese tipo raro sí que da miedo"_ pensó Aiko _"Se está volviendo algo molesto con todo eso de la juventud…"_

-¿Te molesta lo que dice mi _**sensei**_?-preguntó Neji preocupado.

-Sus palabras no me irritan, en realidad me divierte mucho escuchar todas esas cosas de las que habla, pero…-susurró Aiko al oído de Neji-Tu **sensei **es demasiado "alegre" y energético para gusto mío-

-¿Seguirás contándome sobre…?-pero Aiko lo silenció al depositar uno de sus dedos en los labios de él.

-Te seguiré hablando de esto cuando nos volvamos a encontrar…algún día, te estoy contando esto porque al ver dentro de tus ojos me he dado cuenta que eres un persona en la que puedo confiar-explicó Aiko en voz baja para que sólo Neji pudiera escucharle-Porque…eres cómo el **tori **_**(Pájaro)**_ que está encerrado y desea ser libre pero algo o alguien le detiene y hace que su encierro sea menos frustrante…eres cómo el **tori **que está encerrada en mí…-

Neji no podía creer lo que Aiko le acababa de revelar, si sus suposiciones eran ella…ella era una….

-Nos vemos luego-se despidió Aiko e interrumpió los pensamientos del genio Hyuuga que acababa de descubrir algo impactante-No se lo digas a nadie, **onegai** Neji-kun-

…

En la entrada de la aldea oculta de la arena esperaban todos los habitantes el regreso confirmado de su **Kazekage**, Aiko se había filtrado entre la multitud de regreso.

Gaara estaba siendo ayudado por Kankuro y Naruto, cerca de ellos estaban Temari y Matsuri sin mencionar al resto del equipo de Konoha.

-¡Qué buen recibimiento!-dijo Kankuro al ver cómo los ciudadanos de su aldea festejaban el regreso de Gaara.

-¡Genial!-dijo Naruto emocionado.

Pese a toda la atención de las personas Gaara sólo podía pensar en las palabras de cierta chica de cabellos negros _"Así que ten por seguro que no me volveré a acercar a tu aldea nunca más…"_ ese _"nunca más…"_ le preocupaba bastante peor tenía cosas en las cuales pensar ahora que estaba de regreso en su aldea.

-Estoy muy feliz de verlo a salvo-dijo Baki.

-Se lo agradezco a todos-dijo Gaara luego de asentir con la cabeza.

-Uzumaki Naruto, gracias-dijo Baki.

-Yo no…no hice nada, en verdad-respondió Naruto.

-Kazekage-sama, todos en la aldea estábamos esperándolo-dijo Baki.

Luego de eso las personas que rodearon a Gaara le dejaron el camino libre para que entrase sin mayor dificultad.

-Adelante, por favor-dijo Baki.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Kankuro y empezaron a caminar los 3.

-Esperen-dijo Gaara deteniéndose y haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo, él se giro y suavemente continuó diciendo-Que ella entre primero…-un grupo de ninjas que llevaban el cuerpo de Chiyo empezó a avanzar.

-Mostrémosle a Chiyo-**baasama**, nuestro último respeto-dijo Baki-¡Recen en silencio!-

Poco a poco el grupo de ninjas entró junto con el cuerpo de Chiyo y luego de ellos entró Gaara y todos los demás ninjas pero una **kunoichi **de cabellos negros se quedó fuera de la aldea y reunió casi todo su chakra he hizo que del cielo llovieran flores en su aldea…

"_Aiko…"_ pensó Gaara observando la lluvia de flores.

…

En el despacho del Kazekage, Gaara y sus hermanos estaban hablando con los ninjas de Konoha y cierta **kunoichi **de ojos azules pálidos observaba escondida.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Se van tan pronto?-dijo Kankuro-Pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que quieran-

-¡Es cierto! ¡Al menos quédense un día más!-dijo Temari-Pueden irse una vez que hayan descansado-

-Desearía que pudiéramos,** demo **_**(pero)**_…-dijo Naruto.

-Debemos entregar a mi maes…digo a la **Hokage**, unos informes muy importantes-dijo Sakura.

-Ya veo-respondió Temari algo decepcionada.

-Además, al ver el accionar del Akatsuki contra Suna, mi preocupación sobre Konoha crece-argumentó Kakashi.

"_¿Akatsuki?...me parece haber escuchado de ellos"_ pensó Aiko.

-En ese caso, deben regresar lo antes posible-respondió Baki.

"_¿En dónde estarás Satome Aiko…?"_ se preguntó Gaara _"¿Será que ya dejó la aldea?"_

"_Ése hombre de verde, el __**sensei **__de Lee me causa escalofríos"_ se dijo Aiko al ver cómo Gai hacía algunas señas-No me interesa saber de qué habla ese tipo…-ella se negó a escuchar parte de la plática pero retomó interés cuando empezaron nuevamente a hablar sobre Konoha.

-De todas formas, ya enviamos uno de nuestros halcones a su aldea, con el informe respectivo de la misión…-dijo Baki-Pero, no mencionamos nada respecto a los dos miembros de Akatsuki ¿Realmente prefieren que no enviemos esa información?-

"_Otra vez nombran al Akatsuki…deben ser importantes"_ pensó Aiko sin prestar atención a algunas palabras _"Creo que ellos fueron los que secuestraron a Gaara…"_

-Antes de retirarnos quisiéramos despedirnos de Chiyo-**baasama…**-dijo Sakura con algo de nostalgia, había llegado a encariñarse con aquella ancianita que ahora estaba muerta.

-Por supuesto síganme-indicó Temari saliendo del lugar seguida de Kankuro y los demás, dejando a Gaara.

"_También iré con ellos…"_ pensó Gaara mientras se ponía de pie.

"_Los seguiré…"_ se dijo Aiko pero al levantarse hizo sonar unos cascabeles que levaba atados a la altura de sus tobillos y se reprendió _"¡Ten más cuidado ya hiciste ruido con uno!"_

Gaara pudo escuchar el sonido de los cascabeles y se acercó al lugar de donde se había producido el sonido pero no encontró nada sólo una pulsera llena de cascabeles de color negro.

-Esto es de Aiko…-dijo Gaara levantando la pulsera con la arena-Se lo di hace mucho, días antes de que dejara la aldea…

_**Flash Back**_

_Gaara asesoraba el trabajo de sus estudiantes, ambas muy habilidosas pero una de ellas sobresalía por su destreza que con el tiempo y trabajo arduo había adquirido._

_-Debo entrenar más duro-dijo la __**kunoichi**__ de cabellos negros._

_-Es todo por hoy-anunció secamente Gaara haciendo que sus estudiantes se detuvieran-Regresen a casa y descansen…-_

_-¡__**Hai **__Gaara-__**sensei**__!-dijo energéticamente Matsuri dejando el arma en la mesa, se despidió y desapareció._

"_Creo que yo también debo descansar…" pensó Gaara pero esa idea su vio interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo._

_-__**Go-gomen (Perdón)**__-se disculpó Aiko mientras trataba de levantar las armas que había caer y luego en voz baja se reprendió-Soy tan torpe…-_

_-Te falta agilidad y seguridad-dijo Gaara mientras le ayudaba a levantar algunas armas-Puedo hacer que mejores tu agilidad si quieres…pero tú debes tratar de ser más segura en tus acciones…-_

_-¡¿En serio podría hacer eso?-exclamó Aiko muy emocionada mientras dejaba las armas en su lugar-¡Enséñeme, __**onegai shimasu (Por favor)**__!_

_-Empieza poniéndote esto en los tobillos-dijo Gaara entregándole una pulsera llena de cascabeles-Trata de caminar sin que suenen._

_Aiko tomó los cascabeles y siguió las indicaciones del pelirrojo pero se dio cuenta de que no era tan fácil pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida._

_-Cuando ya no suenen, avísame y te daré el otro para que lo pongas en tu otro tobillo, con este entrenamiento mejorarás mucho-dijo Gaara mientras se alejaba del lugar-Con el tiempo lograrás hacer cualquier cosa sin que suenen los cascabeles y en tus misiones eso te ayudará…o te causará la muerte, depende de ti si quieres continuar…-_

_Aiko se le acercó a Gaara sin que él se diera cuenta y sin hacer ruido, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo sonrojada y dejándolo a él perplejo._

_-¡__**Arigatou gozaimashita (Muchísimas gracias)**__, Gaara!-exclamó ella desde lejos y desapareció en el acto._

_-…de…nada…-respondió él en voz baja e inexplicablemente se llevó una mano a la mejilla en donde Aiko le había dado el beso._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Gaara se ruborizó un poco, sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos recuerdos y recordarse que debía alcanzar a Temari y los otros.

….….….…..

El pelirrojo logró llegar con sus hermanos y compañeros de su amigo Naruto, Gaara había guardado la pulsera con cascabeles.

-Esta es…-dijo Sakura esperando brevemente la respuesta de Gaara.

-La tumba de Chiyo-**baasama…**-completó Gaara.

Todos formaron una media luna alrededor de la tumba de Chiyo y la observaron un rato, el hermano de Chiyo se acercó a la tumba.

-Ella decía que jamás necesitaría una tumba-dijo el viejo suavemente pero con un tono de tristeza-Pero parece que tuvo una después de todo…irónico…-

Aiko los observaba oculta en las sombras y agudizaba su oído para poder escuchar lo que hablaban, luego bajo la mirada y se encontró con que le faltaba una de sus pulseras con cascabeles de tobillo.

"_¡Rayos! ¿Puedo ser tan descuidada? Debiste tener más cuidado, parece que todavía te falta aprender"_ se reprendió Aiko.

-La gente necesita lugares como este para reunirse-dijo el hermano de Chiyo y la mayoría asintió.

-Todos, díganle adiós-dijo Kakashi, todos asintieron y cerraron los ojos.

-Vamos-dijo Maito Gai luego de que se cumpliera la indicación de Kakashi, todos regresaron a excepción de una pelirrosa y un rubio que seguían viendo la tumba de Chiyo. Todos se percataron de ello y voltearon a observarlos.

-Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, es hora de irnos-llamó Lee y el rubio volteó.

-¡Muy bien!-respondió-Vámonos, Sakura-chan…-

La pelirrosa avanzó unos pasos hacia la tumba de Chiyo y luego se dio vuelta para seguir a sus compañeros y avanzó hacia ellos pero luego giró la cabeza para ver una vez más la tumba de Chiyo, Aiko observaba todos sus movimientos.

"_Chiyo-__**baasama**__, gracias"_ pensó Sakura y luego reanudó su marcha.

Aiko siguió a todo el grupo escondida, hasta llegar a la entrada de la aldea en donde se despedían. Gaara estaba frente a Naruto, los hermanos del pelirrojo se encontraban a cada lado de él a cierta distancia.

-Nos veremos-dijo Kankuro rompiendo el silencio.

-Oh, ok-respondió Naruto mirándolo y luego se giró para ver a Gaara.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó entre ellos, el rubio y el pelirrojo se miraban sin decir una sola palabra, quizá esperando que el otro diga algo…pero ninguno empezaba…hasta que…

-E-eh…usualmente, esta es la parte en la que nos damos las manos y nos decimos adiós, o algo así…-dijo algo inseguro Naruto-Pero la verdad no soy tan bueno con esas cosas, entonces…-

Naruto miró hacia otro lado y muy sorprendido miro cómo Gaara le tendía su mano amistosamente, al cabo de unos segundos Naruto estrechó la mano de Gaara. Aiko los observaba detenidamente, analizando cada gesto del rubio para descubrir qué era lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Uzumaki Naruto…tú salvaste a Gaara…le ofreciste tu amistad-dijo en voz baja Aiko _"Lograste cambiarlo… ¿Podrías hacer lo mismo conmigo? ¿Podrías cambiarme? ¿Podrías salvarme de mí misma?"_

Naruto y los demás ninjas de Konoha se despidieron y emprendieron su camino de regreso a su aldea, Aiko vio cómo regresaban Gaara y sus hermanos, asegurándose de que Temari estuviera sola y habló con ella.

-Temari-san, **onegai** envía mi solicitud a Konoha-pidió ella-Yo tengo que despedirme del grupo de Konoha…-

-Muy bien Aiko-respondió ella e inmediatamente, su amiga desapareció sin decir más-Ella de verdad ya no es una mocosa…ha madurado y ha cambiado…-

…

Naruto y sus demás compañeros caminaban de regreso a su aldea, el rubio sintió la presencia de alguien aproximarse pero al parecer fue el único porque todos lo miraron confundidos al ver al rubio con una **kunai** en la mano.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Naruto?-preguntó Sakura.

-Alguien viene…-explicó-Neji, dime quién es…-

Neji activó su **byakugan (Técnica de línea sucesora exclusiva del Clan Hyuuga)** y los demás esperaban la respuesta de Neji.

-¿Y bien Neji?-preguntó ansioso Naruto pero se percató del sonrojo de su compañero-¿No tendrás fiebre? Estás algo rojo-entonces el rubio reflexionó _"Me recuerda a Hinata cuando le hablo de cerca…creo que por eso son familiares…"_

-No te preocupen…no es un enemigo-anunció Neji.

-¡Esperen!-exclamó Aiko corriendo hacia ellos.

-Ahora entiendo porqué estabas rojo hace un rato-dijo pícaramente Naruto dándole a Neji unos golpecitos con el codo en las costillas.

-¡**Urusei **_**(Cállate) **_Naruto!-exclamó Neji y el miró de manera asesina.

Naruto y los demás se detuvieron a esperar-Tenía que despedirme de ustedes-dijo Aiko tranquilamente una vez que los alcanzó-Quisiera informarles que muy pronto estaré en Konoha, además tenía que disculparme con Naruto-kun…-

-¿Por qué tendrías que pedirme perdón Aiko-chan?-preguntó el rubio.

-Porque…no tuve una correcta conducta contigo al…al intentar…matarte-dijo ella muy apenada-**Gomen nasai **_**(Lo siento)**_ Naruto-kun…-

-Descuida Aiko-chan ¿Cuándo piensas ir a Konoha?-preguntó Naruto y le sonrió-Cuando estés por allá házmelo saber-

-Estaré por allá dentro de 4 días aproximadamente-dijo Aiko.

-Cuando nos veamos en Konoha te invitaré a comer **ramen **_**(Sopa china)**_ en Ichiraku-dijo el rubio y le guiñó un ojo.

-Muy bien Naruto…-aceptó Aiko-Por cierto…tu **sensei** y el tipo de verde con las cejas GRANDES ¿Dónde están?-

-Ellos se adelantaron, Kakashi-**sensei** no se encuentra muy bien y Gai-_**sensei**_…bueno…-dijo Naruto y una gotita caía de su rostro mientras recordaba la imagen algo perturbadora en donde su _**sensei**_ iba en la espalda de Gai que hacía el "caballito" a Kakashi.

-Ahora es momento de decir adiós…-interrumpió Aiko al notar que a Naruto se le hacía incómodo explicar algunas cosas.

-Cuídate Aiko-san…-dijo Sakura abrazándola y luego separándose de ella, no la conocía bien pero le parecía una chica agradable.

-Nos veremos en Konoha-dijo Tenten desde su sitio y sin mover un sólo músculo, al parecer no le caía bien.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Aiko-san…-dijo Lee haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia la chica que empezaba a ruborizarse.

-Cuídate mucho Aiko-chan y recuerda que cuando estés en Konoha te invitaré **ramen **en Ichiraku-dijo Naruto despidiéndose.

-Nos vemos…-dijo Neji y sin que se percatara, Aiko se puso frente a él en un parpadeo y lo abrazó fuertemente lo cuál hizo que se sonrojara ligeramente al sentir los pechos de la chica en su torso.

-Nos vemos en Konoha, Neji-susurró Aiko, se separó de él y lo miró fijamente para luego darle un beso en la mejilla-Realmente eres bueno y me gusta mucho ¿Ya te lo había dicho?-

Todos miraron a Neji para ver cómo reaccionaba ante las palabras de la chica pero no hubo la reacción esperada, Aiko lo miró un par de segundos y desapareció en un parpadeo; Neji se puso rojo y no era por el calor, estaba tan rojo cómo aquella vez que había probado "el curry de la vida" y cayó al suelo, Naruto y el resto se acercaron a él para observarlo, Sakura revisó sus signos vitales.

-Sólo se ha desmayado-dijo Sakura.

Lee cargó durante un rato a Neji, cuando Neji reaccionó siguió por sus medios y Lee decidido a entrenar se ofreció llevar las cosas de los demás, quería alcanzar a su **sensei** que desde hace rato se había adelantado con Kakashi.

…

"_¿Cómo será mi vida en Konoha?"_ se preguntó Aiko _"¿Seré feliz allá?"_

Volvió a la entrada de su aldea y saltó de tejado en tejado hasta llegar al edificio en donde el **Kazekage** estaba.

-Supongo que ahora sí podré pasar-le dijo Aiko al ninja que cuidaba la puerta, el cuál se asustó al verla.

-Cla-claro se-señorita A-Aiko-respondió él.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó ella cogiendo del cuello al ninja.

-U-un **jounin **_**(Ninja de alto rango)**_ m-me lo dijo-respondió él temiendo por su vida.

-¡¿Quién?-

-De-desconozco su n-nombre…-

-Si me estás engañando te mataré-amenazó ella con una **kunai.**

-¡Aiko, baja el arma!-le ordenó una persona detrás de ella.

La **kunoichi** reconoció de inmediato la voz pero se negaba a voltear, no quería que esa persona la viera de esa manera…siendo controlada por "aquello" que llevaba dentro.

-Aiko, mírame-ordenó la persona y sin más que hacer ella se dio la vuelta, sus ojos de color violeta se encontraron con sus ojos aguamarina-Tenemos que hablar…-

-Te salvaste-susurró Aiko al ninja guardián y el color de su iris volvió a ser azul pálido e inmediatamente le respondió a la persona dueña de aquellos ojos aguamarinas que la enloquecía-**Hai **_**(sí)**_, lo que usted diga **Kazekage**-sama…-

Gaara caminó seguido por Aiko hasta su despacho dentro del edificio sin que ninguno de los dos dijera alguna palabra, una vez que llegaron el silencio reinó entre ellos y Gaara se acercó a la ventana para observar desde ella a la aldea.

-¿De qué quería hablar **Kazekage**-sama?-preguntó Aiko rompiendo el silencio pero no obtuvo respuesta-¿Gaara-sama?-

Gaara siguió viendo la aldea sin decir palabra alguna y finalmente suspiró abatido, se giró para encontrar a aquellos ojos tan puros de Aiko observándole con interés.

-Satome Aiko, he hablado con el consejo y ellos han decretado que tu exilio es permanente…-dijo con pesar-Debes entregar la bandana protectora que te identifica como **kunoichi **de Suna y abandonar la aldea hoy…-

Aiko no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Cómo podía estar exiliada de por vida?, luego de cumplir todas las misiones que se le habían asignado, luego de entregar dos años de su vida…ella ahora lo perdía todo, ella que tanto se había esmerado en cumplir lo más rápido posible sus misiones para volver a la aldea que tanto amaba, para poder ver a cierto pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina que ahora acaba de darle la peor noticia de su vida.

-¿Por qué decidieron eso?-preguntó Aiko bajando la mirada, haciendo que sus mechones le cubrieran parte del rostro.

-Dicen que eres un peligro para la aldea, **onegai **_**(por favor)**_…deja sobre mi escritorio el protector que llevas en la cintura y luego…-

-¡¿Quieres que me marche sin decir nada? ¡¿Sin hacer gran escándalo?-

-Tranquilízate Aiko-dijo Gaara sin perder la calma-Podrás venir a visitar la aldea una vez al año y en festividades importantes-

-Lo dices tan calmado…como si yo no te importara-dijo Aiko en voz baja como para que sólo ella escuchara-Ahora me doy cuenta de lo tonta que fui al pensar que…te podría importar aunque sea un poco…-

-Te equivocas Aiko-dijo Gaara-Eres muy importante para mí al igual que lo son todas las personas que habitan la aldea…-

-Entiendo perfectamente…-dijo Aiko, ella sacó una **kunai** y rajó por la mitad su protector que ahora tenía en la mano-¿Podría quedarme con mi protector?, quisiera recordar que alguna vez pertenecí a esta aldea…-

Gaara meditó un momento y Aiko lo observó esperanzada, a él se le hacía muy difícil negarle aquella cosa a la portadora de esos ojos que lo hechizaban y cautivaban.

"_Desde ahora ya no guardo lealtad a la aldea…"_ se dijo Aiko _"Desde ahora ya no me deberá importar la aldea…ahora soy sólo yo…"_

-Los del consejo lo quieren pero creo que podría hacer algo al respecto, no te preocupes que yo de eso ya me encargo-respondió Gaara luego de pensarlo.

-Lo mismo me hicieron hace algunos años…todo porque mis compañeros de equipo murieron sin contar a mi padre…-

-¿Te parece poco el hecho de que les hayas matado?-

-Yo no lo hice queriendo…lo hizo la cosa que vive en mi interior…aquella vez me controló pero con el tiempo he podido retenerle y liberarle cuando le necesito-dijo Aiko-Gaara, soy una…una **jinchuuriki**_…-_

-¿Q-qué fue lo q-que dijiste?-preguntó Gaara sorprendido.

-En mi interior habita una bestia, la grulla de 9 plumas divinas…es cómo el **kyuubi** de los 9 **bijuu **pero la grulla es menos fuerte y más controlable-explicó Aiko-Yo nací con la bestia dentro de mí, es algo difícil de creer pero es cierto…no puedo explicarlo al ser un secreto del clan-

Él no podía creer lo que acaba de oír y aquella revelación lo dejó sin palabras, Aiko se concentró he hizo que el chakra violeta apareciera y se formara una pluma del chakra detrás de ella.

-¿Ahora me crees?-preguntó Aiko y Gaara sólo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza algo sorprendido-Nadie más debe enterarse **onegai**…-

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y de ella surgió Temari, el chakra violeta había desaparecido segundos antes de que ella apareciera.

-¡Gaara, me acabo de enterar que…! ¿Interrumpí algo importante, verdad? **Gomen nasai **_**(Lo siento)**_-se disculpó Temari.

-No te preocupes Temari-san, yo ya me iba-dijo Aiko con intención de irse de la habitación pero Temari la detuvo al coger por el brazo.

-Ya hice lo que me pediste, dentro de algunas horas obtendrás la respuesta a tu solicitud-susurró Temari a Aiko-Pero conociendo a la **Hokage **estoy segura de que te aceptará con gusto en su aldea-

-**Arigato** Temari-san…-respondió Aiko susurrando-Me marcharé hacia allá en este instante porque ya arreglé el asunto pendiente que tenía-

Aiko salió del lugar rápidamente, Temari miró a Gaara que se encontraba en el mismo estado que estuvo cuando habló con Aiko por primera vez en dos años y algo le indicaba a la rubia que el "asunto" al que se refería Aiko había afectado a su hermano.

-¿Gaara?-llamó Temari acercándose-¿Gaara, me escuchas?-

"_Ella es una __**jinchuuriki**__…quizá pueda hacer algo…"_ pensó Gaara sin escuchar a su hermana, luego se percató de la presencia de ella.

-¿**Daiyoubu ka **_**(¿Estás bien?)**_, Gaara?-

-¿Ah? **Hai **_**(Sí)**_… ¿Qué quieres?-

-Me acabo de enterar que el concejo ha exiliado a Satome Aiko ¿No harás algo al respecto, Gaara?-

-Hice lo que pude…pero no sirvió de mucho, me entristece no poder ayudar más-respondió Gaara mientras se sentaba en su asiento-¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?-

-Sé que lo que te voy a decir no es correcto pero…soy tu hermana mayor y debo decirte esto porque nadie más lo hará-dijo Temari tranquilamente mientras se relajaba para poder continuar-¡Te das cuenta que Aiko te quiere mucho y tú estás siendo muy malo con ella, corrige tus errores o la perderás!-

Luego de hablarle de esa manera a Gaara, Temari salió del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, la llamada de atención dejó a Gaara muy confundido pero lo hizo reflexionar mucho y eso lo ayudó a dejar en claro sus sentimientos.

-Tienes razón Temari **demo**…hay cosas que se tienen que sacrificar por el bien de la aldea…aunque eso signifique…sacrificar mis sentimientos y quizá una vida llena de amor…-declaró Gaara melancólico-**Shikashi **_**(Sin embargo)**_ no es justo para…-

…

En la entrada de la aldea oculta de la arena una chica de cabellos negros observaba por última vez su antigua aldea antes de partir hacia una nueva vida en Konoha.

-¡**Matte **_**(¡Espera!)**_, Aiko!-

Aiko volteó y vio que una rubia se acercaba corriendo con un pergamino en manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Temari-san?-preguntó Aiko en cuanto la rubia la alcanzó y Temari frunció el ceño.

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme Temari-san?-preguntó-Recuerda que somos amigas y siempre he detestado los sufijos-

-Esta bien Temari ¿Qué sucede?-

-En este pergamino encontrarás la lista de los mejores restaurantes de Konoha-dijo Temari entregándole el pergamino-También hallarás los lugares más importantes…-

-¿Cómo conseguiste este pergamino, Temari?-preguntó Aiko y la rubia se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Cuando estuve en Konoha como embajadora…Shikamaru me llevó a conocer esos lugares y escribió los nombres de los lugares aunque según él le fue muy "problemático" hacerlo-explicó Temari.

-Fuiste con Shikamaru en citas a estos lugares, seguro él es tu novio-

-¡Qué es lo que dices mocosa! Yo no saldría con ese chico tan "problemático", Nara sólo cumplía con su deber…-dijo Temari y sus mejillas enrojecían más con cada palabra.

-Si tú lo dices…entonces le pediré a la **Hokage** que él sea mi guía y me lleve a estos lugares para conocerlos-dijo Aiko pícaramente.

-¡**Iie **_**(No)**_!-exclamó Temari inconscientemente.

-No te preocupes Temari yo no te quitaré a tu _**koibito (Persona amada)**_-dijo Aiko.

-¡Él no es mi **koibito**!-

-**Nee **_**(Oye)**_ ¿Estás celosa?-dijo Aiko dándole pequeños golpecitos en las costillas a Temari-No te preocupes y no voy a ir por allí coqueteando-

-¡¿Por qué tendría que estar celosa? Sólo te dije que no, porque él es muy…aburrido y todo lo que hace para él es "problemático", no quisiera que te aburriera-respondió Temari con las mejillas rojas.

-Lo siento Temari pero debo marcharme en este momento-dijo Aiko y abrazó a la rubia fraternalmente-Espero que nos volvamos a ver, esperaré tu visita en Konoha, **sayonara **_**(Adiós)**_-

Sin que Temari pueda decir algo, Aiko desapareció y sólo alcanzó a observar la silueta de ella__a distancia; al cabo de algunos minutos la rubia sintió que alguien se aproximaba y cuando volteó se sorprendió al observar que el pelirrojo venía corriendo.

"_¿Gaara?"_ se preguntó confundida Temari _"¿Qué piensa hacer acá?"_

El pelirrojo al cabo de unos minutos estuvo frente a Temari en la entrada de la aldea-¿Ya se ha ido Aiko?-preguntó.

-Ella acaba de irse hace unos minutos pero ya se encuentra bastante lejos de la aldea ¿Viniste a despedirte de ella?

-**Iie**_**-**_respondió Gaara y al cabo de unos segundos se sonrojó un poco y Temari se percató del ramo de flores que traía-Yo vine para pedirle que se quedara…en Suna…conmigo-

-Gaara…-dijo suavemente Temari-Creo que si vas tras ella en estos momentos podrías alcanzarla-

-Ya no tiene caso, Temari-respondió desanimado-Las cosas tenían que ser así, si yo no hubiera dudado tanto…-

-Si eso es lo piensas no puedo hacer nada más-respondió Temari y comenzó a marcharse del lugar dejando a Gaara.

-Aiko…**gomen nasai **_**(Lo siento)**_…-dijo Gaara y el ramo de flores que había traído cayó al suelo.

…

De camino a Konoha, Aiko saltaba de rama en rama y no miraba hacia atrás porque temía ser dominada por su deseo de volver.

"_Entiende Aiko, no le haces bien a nadie quedándote en ese lugar"_ se dijo a sí misma _"Si sólo Gaara me habría pedido que me quedara habría desafiado al consejo…inclusive si era extremo…los habría desaparecido para que dejaran de molestar"_

Aiko tuvo que dejar de pensar en esas cosas porque sintió la presencia de alguien, un rubio y un sujeto extraño con máscara espiral que le cubría el rostro.

-Malditos ninjas de Konoha, por su culpa tendré cicatrices por todo el cuerpo-dijo el rubio muy molesto.

-Deidara-san ¿Realmente ellos eran fuertes? Creo que exageras-

-¡**Urusei **_**(¡Cállate!)**_ Tobi! No me molestes o definitivamente tendré que matarte esta vez-respondió.

-Ya deja de fanfarronear Deidara-san…-le respondió Tobi.

"_¿Quiénes son esos sujetos?"_ se preguntó Aiko mientras los observaba escondida entra las sombras _"Averiguaré un poco…"_

-También tuviste algunos problemas con el **jinchuuriki**__del **Shukaku** y aquellos ninjas de Konoha casi te matan-comentó Tobi.

"_¡Ah!_ _¿Fue aquél rubio quien secuestró a Gaara?"_

-Te mataría en estos momentos pero…-dijo Deidara-Alguien nos espía…y no podemos permitirle eso…-

Hubo una gran explosión y la espía cayó frente a los miembros de Akatsuki, Tobi de le acercó y la levantó como quién alza algo para ver qué hay debajo.

-¿Te referías a ella?-preguntó Tobi a su compañero mostrándole a la joven inconsciente.

-¿Quién rayos es ella?-dijo Deidara y se acercó para observarla mejor.

-Parece que pertenece a la aldea del **jinchuuriki** del **Shukaku**-le respondió Tobi mostrándole el protector rajado que había encontrado.

-Aleja tus sucias manos de mi y devuélveme mi protector, **baka **_**(Idiota)**_**…-**le dijo en voz baja la chica-O te mataré…-

-Deidara-san aquí hay otra persona que fanfarronea…-comentó Tobi sin soltarla y luego le dijo a ella-Sólo eres una mocosa ¿Qué podrías hacerme, eh?-

El chakra violeta empezó a extenderse por todo el cuerpo de Aiko y Tobi la soltó inmediatamente, era cómo si el chakra quemara.

-¿Qué demonios eres tú?-preguntó Tobi y luego le dijo a su compañero-¿Ella es una **jinchuuriki**?-

-De eso estoy seguro porque el mocoso rubio de Konoha también se puso como esta chiquilla-respondió Deidara.

-¿¡Ustedes pertenecen al Akatsuki?-preguntó Aiko y dos plumas ya se habían formado-¿Ustedes se atrevieron a lastimar a Gaara?-

-No tenemos porqué responderte pero… ¡FUE DEIDARA-SAN! ¡TE LO JURO!-dijo Tobi con falso pavor y luego mas tranquilo y mostrando una sonrisa, que no pudo verse puesto que llevaba una máscara…le preguntó campante-¿Verdad Deidara-san?-

-No digas nada más, Tobi o ella podría matarnos-respondió el rubio en un susurro-Esta chiquilla es muy diferente a aquél mocoso rubio-

-¡Ustedes no han respondido a mi pregunta!-exclamó Aiko mientras la cuarta pluma se formaba y luego se dijo a sí misma _"Concéntrate Aiko, no liberes más plumas o podría pasar cosas terribles…"_

-Soy miembro del Akatsuki, me llamo Deidara y él es mi compañero, Tobi-respondió el rubio-Dinos tu nombre ahora-

-Deidara-san, creo que la explosión ha afectado tu sentido común-le susurró Tobi-No deberías ir por allí repartiendo información…-

-Sé lo que hago, **baka**-respondió el rubio-Devuélvele su protector…-

Tobi empezaba a sospechar que su compañero había perdido totalmente el juicio pero pese a sus sospechas le lanzó a la chica su bandana, ella la atrapó con una mano porque la otra ya poseía una **kunai **muy afilada.

-Soy Satome Aiko-dijo ella.

-¿Eres una **jinchuuriki** de la aldea oculta de la arena, verdad?-le preguntó prudentemente Deidara-Yo pensé que el único **jinchuuriki**__de esa aldea era el **Kazekage**_**-**_

-¡Yo ya no pertenezco a esa aldea!-respondió Aiko enojada.

-Relájate _**kawaiiko-chan (Lindura, bombón, preciosura)**_, nosotros no estamos sordos-respondió Tobi.

-¿Por eso que llevas rajado tu protector?-preguntó Deidara y asintió ella-¿Has renegado de tu aldea y ahora eres una **kunoichi** exiliada?-

-No tengo porqué responder eso…-dijo Aiko calmándose un poco pero estando alerta de cualquier movimiento peligroso de cualquiera de los sujetos frente a ella-Mis asuntos no te incumben…-

-¿Los lazos con tu aldea han sido borrados? ¿Ya no les muestras lealtad?-preguntó Deidara y ella sólo bajo la mirada-¿Ellos te exiliaron porque eres una **jinchuuriki**?-

-Nada me une a ellos…sólo me utilizaron y luego me desecharon como si fuera basura…-respondió Aiko débilmente.

-Tú no eres tan diferente a nosotros…-dijo Deidara acercándose cautelosamente-Nosotros también hemos sufrido…-

-Deidara-san tú sólo eres una persona anormal que fue tuvo una niñez traumática-dijo Tobi y Deidara lo miró furioso.

-¡Y tú qué sabes de mi pasado!-respondió Deidara.

-Desearía vengarme de todos los que me hicieron daño…de todos lo que sólo me utilizaron…-dijo en voz baja Aiko y poco el chakra violeta desapareció-Deseo hacerles pagar todo el daño que me hicieron…-

-Lo puedes hacer si lo deseas-dijo Deidara suavemente-Nosotros los del Akatsuki somos ninjas exiliados al igual que tú, nosotros buscamos vengarnos de nuestras aldeas…-

-Yo pensé que buscábamos la dominación mundial-dijo Tobi confundido e interrumpiendo a Deidara.

-No le hagas caso a Tobi, él es "un poco" **baka**-le dijo Deidara-Nosotros podemos ayudarte a vengarte…podrías unirte a nosotros-

-Pero no tenemos ninguna vacante-dijo Tobi y Deidara se le lanzó encima, ambos empezaron a pelear aunque claramente Deidara por falta de sus brazos estaba en desventaja.

"_Unirme al Akatsuki…"_ pensó Aiko _"Quizá así podría…"_

-¿Ya lo decidiste?-preguntó el rubio.

Aiko alzó la mirada y vio que Deidara pisaba a Tobi, el cuál estaba boca abajo contra el suelo.

-Pero Deidara-san si no hay vacantes…-dijo Tobi antes de recibir un pisotón del rubio.

-¿Recuerdas que el maestro Sasori murió?-respondió el rubio.

-¡Pero yo iba a ocupar su puesto!-protestó Tobi.

-¡**Urusai **Tobi, en ningún momento se ha decidido eso!-exclamó el rubio y le proporcionó un pisotón.

-¿Qué debo hacer para unirme a ustedes?-preguntó Aiko.

Deidara abandonó su labor de torturar a Tobi no sin antes conseguir el anillo de Sasori y tomarlo con su boca, se acercó a Aiko y se lo entregó.

-Con este anillo podrás formar parte del Akatsuki-dijo Deidara sin el anillo en la boca-Nosotros somos personas sumamente despiadadas, poderosas, con niveles de pelea muy altos y criminales de rango S-

-Ya veo…supongo que estoy dispuesta a convertirme en eso…-le respondió Aiko _"Por lo menos hasta que…"_

-Tendremos que hablar con el líder, deberás demostrarle que tienes la capacidad de formar parte del Akatsuki-dijo Deidara-Te daré 4 años para que te fortalezcas, pasado el tiempo yo mismo te buscaré-

-Entiendo perfectamente, pero… ¿Podrías informarme cada cierto tiempo sobre la situación de la organización?-preguntó Aiko.

-Posiblemente…pero mientras transcurre los 4 años deberás ser una espía para nosotros-respondió Deidara.

-Sólo si me mantienen informada sobre cualquiera de sus actos-le respondió Aiko-¿Te parece bien?-

-Esto sólo quedará entre nosotros-respondió-¿A qué lugar te dirigías, Aiko?-

-Iba a refugiarme en Konoha-respondió Aiko.

-Perfecto, nos informarás sobre el **jinchuuriki **rubio-dijo Deidara.

-¿A quién te refieres?-preguntó Aiko intrigada.

-A un chico rubio de ojos azul cielo-respondió Deidara.

"_Debe ser Naruto" _se dijo Aiko y luego le dijo al rubio-Esta bien pero… ¿Por qué quieren información sobre él?-

-Ese asunto no te concierne hasta que formes parte de la organización-respondió Deidara-Sólo vigílalo e infórmanos-

-Muy bien, Deidara-**sempai**_** (Sufijo que indica que aquella persona posee un cargo superior)**_-dijo Aiko-Mientras no forme parte del Akatsuki considéreme su subordinada-

-Cumple con tu misión y podrás obtener un puesto en el Akatsuki-le aseguró el rubio.

-Yo no creo que tengas lo que buscamos, no creo que seas capas de matar…después de todo tu nombre significa niña del amor-comentó Tobi-Nadie que se llame de esa manera debería estar en el Akatsuki-

-Y yo no entiendo cómo es que alguien que tenga nombre de perro sin mencionar que lleva una máscara ridícula pueda caminar libremente por allí criticando a los demás-respondió Aiko.

"_Maldita"_ pensó molesto.

Deidara comenzó a reír y Tobi se abalanzó contra la chica de cabellos negros pero ella se hizo a un lado en el último segundo, Tobi casi cae al suelo pero logró detener su caída con un movimiento acrobático, Aiko se adelantó y cuando Tobi recobró el equilibrio se dio cuenta de que había una **kunai **que amenazaba con clavarse en su cuello.

-No te metas conmigo…te mataré si lo haces-susurró Aiko ejerciendo presión con la **kunai **en el cuello de Tobi.

-No te atreverías…-retó Tobi.

Aiko clavó la **kunai **en el cuello de Tobi el cuál se desvaneció en una nube de humo luego de que ella le clavara la **kunai.**

"_¿Un réplica?"_ pensó Aiko _"¿En qué momento él…?"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque alguien había tomado sus muñecas y la paralizaba completamente.

-No juegues conmigo chiquilla-dijo Tobi y ejerció presión en una de las muñecas de Aiko, ella gritó porque le dolía y soltó la **kunai-**Si te atreves a desafiarme una vez más, te mataré…-

-¡Tobi, ya déjala!-exclamó Deidara.

-Le debes la vida a Deidara-san…-le susurró Tobi antes de soltarla.

-Es tiempo de irnos, Tobi-dijo Deidara-Tendrás noticias de nosotros, Aiko no te olvides de tu misión…-

Ellos siguieron con su camino, al cabo unos minutos desaparecieron y Aiko miraba hacia la dirección en la que ellos se habían ido, mientras hacia todo eso meditaba.

"_¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?"_ se preguntó Aiko _"Debo reunir información sobre ellos para luego poder destruirlos…o por lo menos destruir a ese rubio que lastimó a Gaara…"_

Cuando Aiko estaba segura de que se encontraba sola, se puso de pie y miró en la dirección en la que se encontraba su antigua aldea.

"_Yo nunca traicionaría a mi…no la aldea no me interesa…yo nunca le traicionaría a él…" _pensó Aiko y luego reanudó su marcha hacia Konoha _"Estos tipos del Akatsuki son sujetos muy peligrosos, deberé proceder con cautela"_

Guardó muy bien el anillo que Deidara le había dado antes de marcharse, ella estaba segura que aquél anillo era muy importante.

…

En su cuarto estaba Gaara recostado sobre su cama mirando el techo, luego se sentó y observó el ramo de flores que debía entregarle a Aiko, lo sostenía su osito marrón.

-Aiko…-dijo Gaara y acercó su osito con el ramo de flores hacia él lentamente-Regresa **onegai (Por favor)**…**ore (Yo)**, **ore**…-

Gaara miro a su osito marrón y vio que en su cuello estaba un collar hecho a base de hilos sumamente delicados, en todo el collar cada cierto espacio había un nudo y en la parte central del collar habían 5 nudos hechos de otro color de los cuales se desprendía un hilo que terminaba en nudo, en los extremos el hilo era corto y sólo poseía un nudo, los que le seguían eran un poco más grandes y llevaban 2 nudos verticalmente, el nudo del centro llevaba el hilo más largo pues tenía 5 nudos en él.

-Este collar me lo regaló Aiko…en mi cumpleaños-dijo Gaara observando el collar-Cada nudo representaba algo especial…-

_**Flash Back**_

_Era el decimocuarto cumpleaños de Gaara y sólo sus hermanos le habían felicitado, las lecciones que los 3 hermanos brindaban no se habían cancelado por decisión de Gaara y tenían que terminarlas antes de hacer una pequeña celebración para ellos 3 por el cumpleaños de Gaara._

_-Nos veremos luego Gaara-dijo Temari mientras se alejaba con su grupo de estudiantes._

_-Gaara-__**sensei (Maestro)**__…-le llamó Matsuri lentamente-__**Watashi (Yo)**__…-_

_-¿Pasa algo Matsuri?-_

_-__**Iie (No)**__…yo sólo…__**watashi**__…__**etto**__…sólo quería…felicitarlo por…porque hoy es su cumpleaños-dijo Matsuri con dificultad._

_-__**Arigatou**__ Matsuri-le respondió Gaara-¿Dónde está Aiko?-_

_-Ella me dijo que hoy no podía venir, al parecer está haciendo algo importante-dijo Matsuri-Ella me dijo que iba a hablar con usted-_

_-__**Wakatta wa (De acuerdo)**__…-respondió Gaara-Hoy terminaremos más temprano el entrenamiento, Matsuri-_

_-¡__**Hai**__!-respondió ella enérgicamente e inmediatamente comenzó a entrenar siguiendo las indicaciones de Gaara._

_Luego de que las clases terminaran todos los estudiantes se retiraron y sólo quedaron los 3 hermanos organizándose._

_-Gaara ¿Podrías esperarnos un momento?-le dijo Temari-Kankuro y yo regresamos dentro de un rato-_

_Temari se fue junto con su hermano y Gaara se recostó contra la pared debajo de una sombra, cerró los ojos para meditar._

_-__**Etto**__…Gaara…-_

_El pelirrojo reconoció inmediatamente la voz de su segunda estudiante y enseguida abrió los ojos, al hacerlo vio que Aiko escondía algo con las manos y lo acercaba a su pecho._

_-…__**gomen kudasai (Perdóname)**__ por faltar hoy al entrenamiento-dijo ella._

_-No te preocupes, hoy no entrenamos mucho y además has mejorado mucho pero deberías avisarme cuando vayas a faltar-le dijo Gaara tranquilamente-¿Qué estás escondiendo?-_

_-__**Kore ha (Esto es)**__-dijo Aiko sumamente roja dándole un collar hecho a base de hilos delicados y con nudos-Es por…su cumpleaños-_

_-__**Arigato**__ Aiko-dijo Gaara tomándolo el collar._

_-Cada nudo representa algo especial…usted pide un deseo por cada nudo y las posibilidades de que se cumpla dependerá del número de nudos que tenga en el hilo que cuelga de cada uno de los 5 principales-explicó Aiko-Pida un deseo no muy importante en el alguno de los nudos de los extremos de los 5 principales y es posible que se le cumpla; pida el deseo más importante para usted con el nudo del centro porque este posee 5 nudos en el hilo que…-_

_-¿Se hará realidad?-interrumpió Gaara._

_-Tendrá más posibilidades de realizarse si lo pide con fe y amor-le respondió Aiko sonrojada-__**Demo (Pero)**__…yo le aconsejaría que no pida un deseo con ese nudo ahora porque quizá en el futuro lo necesite-_

_-Tienes razón-respondió._

_-Ya todo está listo Gaara ya…-se cortó Temari al observar a su hermano-__**Gomen (Perdón)**__ los interrumpí…-_

_-No se preocupe Temari-san-dijo rápidamente Aiko-Yo ya me iba-_

_-¿Por qué no nos acompañas a cenar?-preguntó Temari._

_-Temari tiene razón acompáñanos-dijo Kankuro._

_-__**Etto**__…yo no quisiera…__**etto**__…incomodar…-dijo tímidamente._

_-Nee ¿Gaara estás de acuerdo?-preguntó Temari._

_-No me molestaría que nos acompañes…-respondió secamente Gaara mientras guardaba su collar no sin antes pedir un deseo._

_-En ese acaso con gusto les acompañaré-aceptó Aiko._

_Los 4 salieron en dirección hacia el restaurante en donde iban a celebrar, Gaara viendo que su deseo se había cumplido con sólo haberlo pedido con uno de los nudos de los extremos sonrió ligeramente pero nadie pareció percatarse._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

"_Recuerdo que aquella vez se me cumplió mi deseo…"_ pensó Gaara mientras observaba el collar y luego tomó el nudo principal-Aiko no sabes cuanto deseo que…-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Pasa Temari-respondió Gaara mientras dejaba todo en orden quedándose con las manos vacías-¿Qué sucede?-

-Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos en Konoha-respondió ella-Y me gustaría quedarme allá durante dos semanas si no te molesta-

-Espero que se trate de algo urgente-dijo Gaara severamente y luego le dijo-Supongo que no estarás yendo sólo para encontrarte con el tal Shikamaru que siempre escribe…-ella estaba sin palabras-Iré contigo Temari-concluyó el pelirrojo.

-De ninguna manera Gaara, tú tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones como Kazekage de la aldea-respondió Temari-Además voy hacia allá por los exámenes **chuunin **_**(Ninja de mediano rango)**_-

-¿Eso quiere decir que el chico de las sombras va a estar contigo?-

-Él es sólo mi guía-dijo Temari ruborizada.

-Por seguridad iré contigo a Konoha-respondió Gaara-Y no se hablará más del tema-

-Partiremos en la mañana-dijo Temari saliendo muy molesta.

"_Quizá si voy a Konoha podría distraerme un poco…"_ se dijo Gaara.

…

Al cabo de 3 días Aiko se encontraba frente a Konoha, sus enormes puertas le daban la bienvenida.

"Esta aldea es muy bella" se dijo mientras entraba.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó uno de los ninjas que cuidaban la entrada.

-Soy Satome Aiko de la aldea oculta de la arena, tengo permiso para estar aquí-respondió ella.

-¿Podemos ver tu identificación o algo que demuestre lo que dices?-

-Esto los convence-dijo Aiko mostrándoles su bandana.

-¿Por qué está rajada?-preguntó uno de ellos.

-Porque cuando venía se me cayó y chocó con una de las rocas-le respondió Aiko y los ninjas la dejaron pasar-Ahora que estoy en Konoha…buscaré a mi guía-

Aiko caminó tranquilamente por la aldea y caminando, logró llegar hasta una florería, en ella encontró a una rubia que la atendió alegremente.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita?-preguntó la rubia.

-¿Sabes en dónde puedo ubicar a Hyuuga Neji?-

-¿Estás buscando a Neji?-preguntó atónita-Debe estar entrenando o debe estar en alguna misión…pero podría estar también es la mansión de su clan, con gusto te llevaría pero no puedo dejar la florería sola-

-No te preocupes le encontraré por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Yamanaka Ino-respondió la rubia.

-Yo soy Satome Aiko, mucho gusto Ino-respondió Aiko-Mejor me voy a buscar a Neji, adiós-

La rubia se quedó observando casi ofendida por el comportamiento de la chica, por un momento creyó que se quedaría platicando con ella, pues por algo le había preguntado su nombre…sin embargo, no era así y simplemente se quedó ligeramente enfadada.

Aiko siguió su camino y vio a lo lejos un gran perro blanco, ella se interesó en el animal y decidió acercarse para verlo mejor.

"_Nunca pensé que un perro llegara a ser tan grande"_ se dijo Aiko.

-¡Akamaru!-le llamó su dueño.

"_Él debe ser su dueño…"_ se dijo Aiko al observar al chico de cabellos alborotado y con marcas rojas en sus mejillas, ella se le acercó-¿Este es tu perro?

-¿Eh? Sí, se llama Akamaru-respondió el muchacho al escuchar a la chica-¿Te gusta mucho, no?-

-Yo nunca pensé que un perro pudiera ser tan grande, es muy interesante-respondió ella-Por cierto soy Satome Aiko-

-Yo soy Inuzuka Kiba, mucho gusto en conocerte-respondió el castaño-¿Estás de visita en Konoha? No logro ver la bandana de la aldea por lo que pienso que eres de otro lugar-

-Realmente vengo de otro lugar pero no estoy de visita, tengo que hablar con la **Hokage **_**(Gobernante de Konoha) **_pero antes debo encontrar a Hyuuga Neji, ¿le conoces?-

-Por supuesto, es un chico bastante serio y frío, él es el primo de mi compañera Hinata-respondió Kiba-Si deseas puedo llevarte hasta el lugar en donde vive-

-Te estaría muy agradecida si lo hicieras-respondió Aiko.

-Súbete en Akamaru-dijo Kiba-Él y yo te llevaremos con gusto-

-Muchas gracias Kiba-respondió Aiko y lo abrazó inesperadamente, lo que hizo que el muchacho se sonrojara-Lamento mucho si te incomodó mi acción…-

-No te preocupes-respondió él rascándose la mejilla-Es tiempo de irse-

Aiko se subió en Akamaru y así empezó su recorrido hasta llegar a la mansión Hyuuga; estaba algo asustada por ser la primera vez que se subía en un perro ninja.

…

-Eso es todo Kiba, **arigatou** **(gracias)**-dijo Aiko bajándose de Akamaru.

-Ni lo menciones, fue un gusto poder ayudarte-respondió el muchacho sonrojándose y Aiko le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos-dijo Aiko y Kiba se subió en Akamaru y desapareció, luego se dijo _"Él también es muy lindo…qué curioso"_

Aiko estaba por llamar a la puerta cuando una chica de cabello castaño chocó contra ella.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó la muchacha.

-Sí no te preocupes-respondió Aiko-¿Perteneces a la familia Hyuuga?-

-**Hai**_**(Sí)**_, soy Hyuuga Hanabi-respondió ella.

-Soy Satome Aiko, encantada de conocerte-respondió Aiko-¿Se encuentra Neji?-

-Él salió hace unos momentos pero dentro de un rato llega, podrías esperarle si deseas-dijo Hanabi-No puedo quedarme a charla, tengo entrenamiento…adiós-

Aiko entró y siguió las indicaciones de Hanabi, mientras esperaba sentada frente a un jardín observaba todo cuidadosamente.

-Este lugar es muy bonito-dijo Aiko-Realmente me encanta el jardín-

-Gracias, lo cuida mi hija-

Aiko volteó e inmediatamente se puso de pie, bajó la mirada apenada y el hombre de cabello castaño la observó intrigado.

-Soy Satome Aiko-dijo ella sin alzar la mirada.

-Soy la cabeza del clan Hyuuga, Hiashi-dijo el hombre.

-Es un gusto conocerle-dijo Aiko.

-Me parecía que esperabas a alguien-dijo Hiashi.

-Estoy esperando a Neji-kun-respondió Aiko-Hanabi-san me dijo que le esperara sentada en este lugar-aunque Aiko no estaba acostumbrada a usar prefijos, sabía perfectamente en qué clase de situaciones "especiales" emplearlos, por lo que no tardó en aplicarlos.

-Ya veo…si se puede saber ¿Dónde conociste a Neji?-

-Lo conocí en una misión que hizo recientemente en la aldea oculta de la arena-respondió Aiko.

-¿Qué relación tienes con él?-

-Ninguna del tipo amoroso si es que a eso se refiere-respondió Aiko tranquilamente-Él y yo somos muy buenos amigos-

-Hiashi-sama ya traje lo que me mandó traer-

-Me alegra verte Neji, esta jovencita te estaba esperando-dijo Hiashi tomando la bolsa que Neji traía.

-¿Aiko-san?-preguntó confundido al verla.

-**Ohayou **_**(Buenos días/Un "hola" casual) **_Neji-kun-saludó Aiko alegre-¿Podrías empezar a mostrarme Konoha?-

-Anda Neji, muéstrale a esta jovencita la aldea-dijo Hiashi-Pero regresa para que entrenes con Hinata en la noche-

-**Hai, **Hiashi-sama-respondió Neji-¿Nos vamos ya Aiko-san?-

-Por supuesto-respondió ella y ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia para despedirse, salieron del lugar rápidamente.

-¿Mi tío te hizo preguntas?-

-Sólo unas cuantas, es realmente muy buena persona pero al igual que tú debe aparentar frialdad-respondió Aiko.

-¿A qué lugar te gustaría ir primero?-

-Bueno…primero debo hablar con al **Hokage **para conseguir algunas cosas que necesito y luego podemos ir a ciertos lugares que Temari me recomendó-dijo Aiko-Además tenemos una plática por terminar-

-Tienes razón, debemos ir primero a hablar con Tsunade-sama…-

Aiko caminó al lado de Neji durante todo el recorrido hacia el edificio en donde se encontraba Tsunade, las personas los miraban con desconcierto y un chico los observó un rato desde la azotea, luego comentó con su compañero que estaba mirando el cielo tranquilamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué está haciendo Neji con esa chica?-le preguntó uno al otro.

-No lo sé, las mujeres son todas problemáticas–respondió el chico desinteresado mientras miraba las nubes del cielo.

-Parece que esa chica es de la aldea oculta de la arena ¿Crees que sea la nueva embajadora, Shikamaru?-

-Es imposible, la rubia problemática es la embajadora-respondió el susodicho y luego se dijo-**Shikashi** **(sin embargo)**, puede ser que…-

-Pero Shikamaru ¿Y si cambiaron de embajadora?-le dijo

-Chouji tengo que averiguar esto aunque sea problemático-él tuvo que interrumpir su "actividad" y junto con Chouji bajaron de la azotea y se acercaron a Neji que estaba en compañía de Aiko, la chica se detuvo en seco al observarlos.

-¿Sucede algo Aiko-san?-preguntó Neji y ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

-¡Eh Neji!-llamó Shikamaru.

-¿Shikamaru?-preguntó Neji al verle-¿Qué sucede?-

"_Él debe ser Nara Shikamaru, el chico del que Temari me había hablado"_ se dijo Aiko y luego le susurró a Neji-**Onegai **_**(Por favor)**_ sólo llámame por mi nombre y no utilices sufijos-

-Disculpa que te lo diga pero aunque sea problemático yo soy el guía de la embajadora de la aldea oculta de la arena-dijo el Nara.

-Creo que te equivocas, Temari es la embajadora y no yo-respondió Aiko-Por cierto yo soy Satome Aiko-

-Nara Shikamaru-respondió él y de inmediato agregó-Ehm…entonces bueno…yo ehm, lamento haber interrumpido su cita-

-Descuida nosotros no estamos en una cita-respondió Aiko.

-Creo que ya debemos irnos Aiko, Tsunade-sama te espera-dijo Neji.

-Tienes mucha razón Neji-respondió Aiko siguiéndole.

-Esa chica no es tan problemática-comentó Shikamaru.

-No es problemática para ti porque no es la embajadora-respondió Chouji, quién recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de un Nara sonrojado que se estaba alejando para continuar con una siesta.

Neji la guió hasta el edificio en donde se encontraba Tsunade "cumpliendo" sus deberes como **Hokage **_**(Gobernante de Konoha)**_

…..…..…..…..…

El **Kazekage** _**(Gobernante de Sunagakure)**_ y la embajadora se encontraban a muy cerca a Konoha.

-¿Cuánto más nos vamos a demorar, Temari?-

-Sólo unas horas más Gaara, hemos hecho un gran esfuerzo para tratar de llegar en menos de 3 días-respondió Temari con cansancio.

-Una vez que llegue, ¿qué debería hacer?-

-No lo sé Gaara, creo que debiste pensarlo antes de venir-le respondió Temari y luego agregó en voz baja-Sólo viniste porque no quieres que pase tiempo con Shikamaru…-

-Creo que aprovecharé mi visita para conocer los baños termales de los que tanto hablan tú y Kankuro-dijo Gaara-Por cierto… ¿Por qué Kankuro no vino con nosotros, Temari?-

-Porque estaba muy ocupado jugando a crear una marioneta-dijo Temari con tono burlón-Él tiene una obsesión con las marionetas…-

-…y tú tienes una obsesión con los abanicos…tienes toda una colección de abanicos en tu cuarto-comentó Gaara-Ustedes 2 siempre guardando cosas en sus cuartos…-

-Tú no te quedas atrás Gaara, recuerdo haber visto el osito de felpa que tenías cuando eras un niño en tu habitación-comentó Temari.

-Vale, déjalo ya…-respondió Gaara y Temari embozó una sonrisa de satisfacción que el pelirrojo ignoró.

…..…..…..…..…

En el despacho de Tsunade, se encontraba Aiko, Neji y la **Hokage**; Aiko se encontraba allí para que Tsunade le acepte como ciudadana de Konoha y le permitiese ser una ninja.

-**Onegai **Tsunade-sama déjeme ser parte de esta aldea-pidió Aiko-Le juro que estoy dispuesta ha aceptar cualquier misión que se me asigne una vez que me convierta en **gennin** _**(Ninja de bajo rango)**_-

-Satome Aiko…-dijo Tsunade y empezó a meditar en su sitio.

-Tranquila Aiko-le susurró Neji-Todo saldrá bien-

-Mnm…-Tsunade pareció pensárselo; sin embargo, los papeles que tenía le hacían dudar sobre lo que desataría su decisión, quizá sería mejor regresarla a su aldea pero…una siempre tiene que estar dispuesta a riesgos-¡Satome Aiko, a partir de hoy eres una habitante oficial de Konoha y podrás ser ninja de la aldea!-decidió Tsunade-Mañana te entrevistarás con Iruka en la academia ninja-

-¡**Hai **_**(Sí)**_ Tsunade-sama, **arigatou**!-exclamó alegre Aiko.

-Se te asignará un apartamento al que te guiará Nara Shikamaru-dijo Tsunade y vio el gesto de desilusión de Aiko-Pero Hyuuga Neji también podría llevarte hasta allá una vez que termine de guiarte por la aldea-

-¿De verdad puede?-preguntó Aiko.

-Sólo si él quiere…-respondió Tsunade y Neji asintió-Muy bien, recoge el pergamino que se encuentra en frente mío-

Neji se acercó y tomó el pergamino en donde se encontraba la dirección del nuevo apartamento de Aiko, dentro del pergamino encontró las llaves.

-**Arigatou **Tsunade-sama-dijo Aiko nuevamente e hizo una reverencia de despedida al igual que lo hizo Neji-Adiós-

Ambos salieron del lugar, Aiko recordó que Temari le había dado un pergamino con los nombres de lugares interesantes.

-**Etto**…Neji… ¿Podríamos ir a tomar algo?-preguntó ella apenada.

-Creo que es buena idea, además debemos terminar nuestra plática-Neji guió a Aiko hacia una cafetería que él conocía muy bien, les sirvieron un café exquisito junto con unos pastelillos deliciosos.

-¿Por dónde quieres que comience?-preguntó Aiko.

-Quizá deberías comenzar diciéndome exactamente qué te impide realizar una vida normal-sugirió Neji y tomó un sorbo de su café.

-Lo que me impide ser normal es…la grulla de 9 plumas divinas…es cómo el **Kyuubi **_**(Demonio zorro de 9 colas)**_ de los 9 **bijuu **_**(Demonios con colas)**_ y…está en mi interior-respondió Aiko-Pero es algo más que el **Kyuubi**…aunque si ambos se enfrentan, te puedo asegurar que la grulla perdería y no duraría mucho-

-Eso quiere decir que tú…-

-Soy una **jinchuuriki **_**(contenedor de un demonio)**_, pero a diferencia de otros…yo nací con la bestia dentro de mí-explicó Aiko con algo de temor-Con el tiempo he podido dominar los poderes de la grulla pero tampoco puedo soportar demasiado, mi clan hizo un pacto hace mucho tiempo con ese demonio "menor" dentro de las clasificaciones para poder "domesticarlo"-

-Tengo otra duda Aiko… ¿Qué fue lo que viste en mis ojos que te causó tanta gracia aquella vez?-

-Cuando te vi a los ojos aquella vez encontré que…bueno…**etto** _**(Una interjección, molesta como "um", "er" o "ah")**_…-

-¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?-

-**Etto**…descubrí que amabas a alguien…pero que por temor a provocarle daño no le has dicho nada sobre tus sentimientos…y es posible que aún no te des cuenta de que le amas…-explicó Aiko-Yo estoy segura que si le dices que la quieres podrás ser feliz…-

-¿Estás segura de lo que viste?-preguntó Neji desconcertado.

-Completamente…ahora confirmo que aún no aceptas que le quieres, eso es un obstáculo y debes descubrir por ti mismo quién es esa persona-respondió Aiko-Lo único que puedo decirte es que es una persona muy cercana a ti…creo que…demasiado cercana-

-¿Una persona cercana?-preguntó Neji y por su mente cruzó el nombre de Tenten pero luego se dijo "**Iie**_**(No)**_, ella es mi compañera y sólo siento hacia ella amistad, además no me resulta atractiva…"

-¿Aún no lo sabes?-preguntó Aiko sacando de sus pensamientos a Neji-No tienes porqué averiguarlo ahora…tienes mucho tiempo para hacerlo pero por ahora quiero conocer Konoha si no te molesta…-

-Tienes razón, debes conocer Konoha primero-respondió Neji.

Ambos terminaron sus pastelillos y sus cafés, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron a conocer Konoha, en su recorrido vieron una joyería.

-¿Podemos entrar?-preguntó esperanzada Aiko y Neji asintió.

Aiko arrastró a Neji hasta adentro del local, en dónde Aiko se maravilló con las joyas y de entre todas le llamó la atención una pulsera sencilla pero hermosa que podía llevar dijes.

-¿Te gusta esa pulsera?-preguntó Neji observando que la chica no dejaba de observar la joya.

-**Kawaii **_**(Lindo, bonito)**_…-

El vendedor sacó la pulsera e hizo que Aiko se la probara, ella se concentró en admirar la belleza de aquella joya-Le queda muy bien señorita-comentó el vendedor.

Aiko admiró por última vez la pulsera y luego se la quitó para devolverla al vendedor, ella empezó a observar otra de las joyas-Todas estas joyas son bellísimas…-

Neji empezó a hablar con el vendedor y luego recibió un paquete envuelto en regalo.

-Toma-dijo Neji entregándole el paquete y Aiko lo recibió confundida.

-¿Qué es, Neji?-preguntó ella curiosa.

-Considéralo un regalo de bienvenida…-dijo Neji con las mejillas ligeramente rojas y Aiko no dudó en abrirlo. Salieron de la joyería mientras Aiko intentaba abrir el regalo sin estropear el papel que le envolvía.

-**Arigatou **_**(Gracias)**_ Neji-dijo Aiko al ver el contenido y poniéndose con la ayuda de Neji la pulsera que tanto anhelaba con su nombre en dijes-Aunque no debiste hacerlo…-

-Te queda muy bien la pulsera, Aiko-comentó Neji y ella se sonrojó-No te preocupes, te lo regalo con gusto-

-¡**Arigatou**!-exclamó Aiko y abrazó sorpresivamente a Neji.

-¿Neji-**niisan**?-

**Fin del segundo capítulo.**

**Vocabulario:**

**¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?:** ¿Recuerdas el amor?

**Aiko:** Niña del amor

**Notas Finales de la Autora:**

¿No les dije que las cosas se iban a complicar? Pues las cosas se han puesto un poco feas para Aiko, estoy segura que alguno se dio cuenta de que Aiko era una jinchuuriki y bueno la situación de Aiko se ha complicado por culpa de su naturaleza (yo siempre he odiado a los del concejo de Suna ¿Ustedes no?) Pero les puedo asegurar dos cosas…la primera es que Aiko está intensamente interesada (por no decir que está perdidamente enamorada) en Gaara (y no la culpo ;) ja ja) y su comportamiento con Neji (que también está muy bueno ;) aunque no tanto como mi querido Gaara) es especial pero no pasa de un gusto fugaz o como quieran llamarlo una ilusión de momento…bueno lo segundo que aseguro es que el título del tercer capítulo es "Decisiones" y ya descubrirán el porqué del título…Ahnny se despide con un beso enorme… ja ne minna-san ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Decisiones

¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?

By Hyuga Ahnny

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes del anime Naruto me pertenece (aunque quisiera que Gaara me pertenezca)

Notas del Autor: Hola minna-san! En este episodio se relatará la muerte del grupo de Aiko…también descubriremos los sentimientos de Aiko y sabremos un poco del pasado "amoroso" de Aiko, no les adelantaré más…porque…etto, creo que es mejor que empiecen a leer el ficiton.

Por favor dejen reviews. Un beso para todos.

Observaciones: Se darán a lo largo del Ficition.

"_Pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**Palabras de la Grulla**_

_**Palabras de aún otro demonio**_

…..- Cambio de escena

…- Pasado un lapso de tiempo

Capítulo 3: Decisiones

En el capítulo anterior:

_Aiko y Neji salieron de la joyería mientras Aiko intentaba abrir el regalo sin estropear el papel que le envolvía._

_-__**Arigato (Gracias)**__ Neji-dijo Aiko al ver el contenido y poniéndose con la ayuda de Neji la pulsera que tanto anhelaba con su nombre en dijes._

_-Te queda muy bien la pulsera, Aiko-comentó Neji y ella se sonrojó._

_-¡__**Arigato**__!-exclamó Aiko y abrazó sorpresivamente a Neji._

_-¿Neji-niisan?-_

…

Aiko se separó de Neji en el acto y miro a la recién llegada que tenía el mismo color de ojos que el chico del cuál se acababa de separar.

-¿H-Hinata-sama?-

-Neji-niisan ¿Q-quién es ella? ¿E-Es tu novia?-preguntó con algo de timidez la chica del cabello largo de color negro azulado.

-Soy Satome Aiko, la mejor amiga de Neji-respondió de inmediato Aiko que empezaba a sentirse incómoda ante la presencia de Hinata.

-Yo soy…**etto**….-empezó a balbucear Hinata.

-¿Eres Hyuuga Hinata, verdad?-preguntó Aiko y la ojiblanco asintió.

-¿Me andaba buscando Hinata-sama?-preguntó Neji.

-**Iie (No)**-respondió y empezó a jugar con sus dedos-Yo…yo sólo…**etto**…lamento ser tan inoportuna…-

-No te preocupes -respondió Aiko y tomo de las manos a Hinata que la veía confundida-Me alegra conocerte por fin…-

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que llegó a decir antes de perderse en los ojos azules pálidos de Aiko que empezaron a "hipnotizarla".

-Ya veo…es interesante…así que eso es lo que sientes…-dijo y luego soltó a Hinata, la cuál volvió en sí en un segundo.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-preguntó confundida Hinata.

-Sólo investigué un poco-respondió-Deberías darte cuenta que sólo es admiración y respeto…no confundas eso con amor…te aseguro que debes abrir los ojos…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Hinata desconcertada.

-Sólo te diré que debes empezar a darte cuenta de que la admiración que sientes por cierta persona no es amor-respondió Aiko-Date cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos, aquellos que están en el fondo de tu corazón…no seas tímida y exprésalos-

"_Aiko debe haber visto los sentimientos que esconde Hinata-sama en su corazón cuando le miró a los ojos"_ pensó Neji.

-Creo que regresaré a casa-dijo ella-No me siento muy bien, creo que estoy algo mareada-

-Yo la acompañaré Hinata-sama-dijo Neji ayudándola a no caer-Aiko **gomen **_**(Perdón)**_ pero Hinata-sama…-

-No te preocupes por mí, Neji-dijo Aiko-Sólo necesito la llave de mi departamento-

Neji sacó el pergamino junto con las llaves y se las entregó a Aiko con dificultad.

-Vayamos a cenar en la noche a algún lugar -pidió Aiko.

-Esta bien, iré a recogerte a las 8-respondió Neji mientras se marchaba junto con Hinata en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga.

-Así tenían que ser las cosas…-dijo en voz baja Aiko y una lágrima cayó al suelo-Me alegro que él pueda encontrar la felicidad…-

-¿Te sucede algo?-

-¿Eh? ¿Kiba?-preguntó Aiko confundida.

Kiba se bajó de Akamaru y se acercó a Aiko, ella se limpió las lágrimas que no pasaron desapercibidas por él.

-¿Por qué llorabas?-

-Lloraba de felicidad…-dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí, no te preocupes-respondió ella y sonrió.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?-le preguntó tímidamente Kiba.

-Eso me encantaría mucho-respondió ella.

Kiba se subió en Akamaru y detrás de él se subió Aiko algo apenada.

-Sujétate de mí-dijo Kiba-Podrías caerte si no te sujetas-

-No te preocupes Kiba, no me caeré-dijo Aiko sin coger a Kiba.

-Esta bien Aiko pero no digas después que no te lo advertí-dijo Kiba y luego acarició a su perro-¡Vamos Akamaru!-

Akamaru ladró y en cuanto saltó, Aiko sintió que iba a caerse y se sujetó a Kiba poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

-Ya lo ves…te dije que debías sujetarte-le dijo.

-Vale, tenías razón-dijo sonrojada-¿A dónde iremos primero?-

-No lo sé… ¿A dónde iremos Akamaru?-preguntó Kiba y obtuvo un ladrido como respuesta-Primero quiere ir al parque-

-Eso suena genial, me encantaría conocer el parque-respondió Aiko.

Así toda la tarde Aiko se la pasó yendo de un lugar a otro y una vez que estuvo exhausta, Kiba la llevó a su departamento.

-**Arigatou **por todo Kiba-dijo ella y abrazó a Kiba el cuál se ruborizó.

-De-de nada Aiko-san…-

-**Onegai **_**(Por favor)**_ sólo llámame Aiko-pidió ella-Nuevamente **arigatou**, Kiba-

-Nos vemos Aiko-se despidió y se marchó velozmente.

-Él es un buen chico pero…también ama a otra persona…-dijo en voz baja Aiko mientras abría su apartamento.

…

Se encontraba sentada en su cama pensando sobre su vida "¿Existirá alguien que me ame?" se preguntó ella "Nunca me atreví a descubrir los sentimientos de Gaara, no podía hacerle eso…dudo que él me quiera, Gaara no es el tipo de persona que…"

Alguien llamó a la puerta e interrumpió los pensamientos de Aiko, ella se dirigió a abrirla y encontró a un pájaro de arcilla.

"¿Qué es eso?" se preguntó Aiko y tomó el ave "Tiene una nota…"

Aiko leyó la nota _"No te olvides que tienes que entrenar o no te aceptarán en el Akatsuki, también vigila al __**jinchuuriki. **__Deidara"_

-Es verdad…tengo que entrenar, pero sigo dudando… ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?-dijo Aiko al terminar de leer la nota-Si algo sale mal podría morir…-

Aiko tomó al ave y la destruyó con sus manos, luego tomó una ducha y se preparó para su salida con Neji en la noche.

"Me veo bien…creo" se dijo Aiko mirándose en el espejo.

Aiko llevaba una blusa de color lavanda y una falda que le quedaba un poco antes de la rodilla de color ciruela, ella tenía el cabello suelto y ahora se podía observar con claridad lo liso que era.

"Ahora que lo pienso…Gaara nunca me vio arreglada como lo estoy ahora" se dijo Aiko y sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos "¡Deja de pensar en Gaara!"

Alguien llamó a la puerta y ella se apresuró a abrir, al hacerlo halló a Neji vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros ligeramente anchos, además llevaba una corbata negra.

-¿Estás lista?-preguntó Neji y la observó-Te ves muy linda-

-**Arigatou**, tú también te ves bien-dijo ruborizada.

-¿Adónde quieres cenar?-preguntó Neji.

-Espérame un momento-dijo Aiko y empezó a buscar el pergamino que Temari le había dado, una vez que lo encontró regresó con el pergamino.

-¿Para qué trajiste ese pergamino?-preguntó confundido.

-Temari me lo dio y me recomendó visitarlos-respondió Aiko y luego señaló el nombre de uno-¿Este lugar te parece bien?-

-Pero ese restaurante es…-empezó Neji pero luego se calló-Muy bien si quieres ir allí, iremos-

-¿Tiene algo de malo ese restaurante?-

-No exactamente-respondió Neji sonrojado ligeramente-Te darás cuanta cuando estemos allí…-

-Entonces vamos…-dijo y Neji le guió hasta el restaurante.

El restaurante parecía normal por fuera y cuando entraron Aiko se sorprendió por el ambiente romántico que tenía el local.

-Ahora entiendo…-dijo Aiko-Bueno…a mí no me incomoda-

-A mí me da igual-dijo Neji y la guió hasta una mesa-¿Qué pedirás para comer, Aiko?-

-No lo sé…creo que podría ser uhm…**etto**…-

…..…..…..….

En la entrada de Konoha estaban llegando 2 visitantes, allí los esperaba parado un **chuunin**.

-Por fin llegaste, estuve esperando hace mucho y fue muy "problemático" venir-dijo el **chuunin**.

-¿El hospedaje está ya arreglado?-

-Sí, me encargué personalmente-respondió el joven-Aunque sea "problemático" decir esto debo hacerlo…te extrañe mucho…-

-Qué tonterías dices Nara…-dijo la rubia sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Aléjate de mi hermana o te mataré…-dijo un joven pelirrojo.

-¡¿Gaara?-

-Tranquilízate Gaara-dijo Temari tratando de detener a su hermano que intentaba atacar al chico Nara.

…..…..…..….

Aiko y Neji ya habían terminado de cenar, ella lo veía a los ojos buscando la respuesta al porqué sentía cierto calor invadirla-¿Qué tratas de averiguar?-le preguntó Neji.

-Sólo respuestas…pero creo que está mal hacer esto-respondió ella agachando la vista-¿Cómo está Hinata?-

-Hinata-sama se encuentra bien, te agradezco mucho Aiko porque sin ti no hubiera descubierto muchas cosas-respondió Neji.

-Gaara…-pensó en voz alta Aiko y Neji le miró sorprendido, ella se sonrojó al percatarse de lo que había dicho-_**Sumimasen (Disculpa)**_, Neji…-

-¿Amas al **Kazekage**?-preguntó Neji y ella desvió la mirada para evitar que él note su sonrojo-**Sou ka **_**(Ya veo)**_, ¿se lo dijiste alguna vez?-

-**Iie**_**(No)**_, porque desconocía sus sentimientos-respondió Aiko vagamente.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguaste viéndole a los ojos?-preguntó Neji.

-Porque…temí que amara a otra chica-respondió Aiko-Cada vez que me gusta un chico, él tiene que querer a otra…-

-¿Siempre fue así, Aiko?-

-Sí…por eso no quise saberlo…inclusive hasta ahora me pasa-le respondió Aiko-**Suki da yo **_**(Me gustas)**_, Neji-

Neji se sonrojó al escuchar su declaración, luego se entristeció al recordar que ella de ante mano sabía que no era correspondida-Pero tú amas a otra chica…que te quede claro que no pienso interponerme entre ustedes-dijo Aiko y luego agregó-Porque yo quiero que seas feliz…**Shiratori**-chan _**(Pájaro Blanco)**_-

-¿**Shiratori**?-

-Si te molesta que te llame de esa manera yo…-

-**Shimpai deha arimasen **_**(No te preocupes)**_, no me molesta-le interrumpió Neji-Ahora dime… ¿Por qué no regresas a Suna?-

-**Dame desu **_**(No puedo)**_-respondió Aiko tristemente-Porque…yo estoy…exiliada-

-¿Pero…por qué?-

-Porque…hace 2 años yo…-

-Es mejor salir del restaurante-le aconsejó Neji interrumpiendo y ella accedió.

Aiko y su acompañante caminaron un largo rato en silencio, ambos llegaron a la entrada de un parque y Aiko se sentó en una banca, Neji la acompañó en silencio y fue ella quién rompió el hielo.

-Neji…prométeme que no me juzgarás luego de saber el motivo por el cuál me exiliaron de mi aldea-dijo en voz baja Aiko.

-**Yakusoku yo **_**(Te lo prometo)**_-respondió él muy seguro de sí.

-Yo…maté a mis compañeros de equipo y a mi padre…nosotros regresábamos de una misión…-empezó a relatar Aiko mientras recordaba.

_**Flash Back**_

_El viento azotaba las ramas de los árboles y llovía con intensidad, un grupo de 4 ninjas de la aldea oculta de la arena volvía de una misión de rango C y por el clima decidieron resguardarse debajo de un árbol._

_-Esperaremos a que el clima mejore-ordenó el __**jounin (Ninja de alto rango)**__ mentor-¿Todos se encuentran bien?-_

_-Yo sólo tengo algunos cortes-respondió uno de los __**gennin (Ninja de bajo rango)**__-Me vendé el corte pero parece que no dejará de sangrar-_

_-Déjame revisarte-dijo el __**jounin **__y empezó a revisar el corte tirando el vendaje manchado de sangre-Esto se ve mal…-_

_-¿En serio lo cree Takeshi-__**sensei (Maestro)**__?-preguntó el __**gennin **__que acababa de ser revisado-¿Puede ser tan grave?-_

_-Eres todo un caso Soun ¿No lo crees Aiko?-comentó una __**gennin **__del grupo que observaba a su compañero._

_-¡__**U**__**rusei (Cállate)**__ Minako!-exclamó Soun ante el comentario-¡Todo es culpa de Aiko, todo porque es muy torpe!-_

_-No digas esas cosas, ella no tiene la culpa…-dijo Minako-La culpa la tiene Sabaku No Gaara, él no es un buen __**sensei **__ y no le ha enseñado bien a Aiko…-_

_-Tienes razón Minako, ese monstruo no debería dar clase-dijo Soun con aire de superioridad-Es un pésimo __**sensei **__ y tiene una estudiante muy torpe, además ¿Quién se podría concentrar teniendo a un monstruo cerca? Eso sin contar lo torpe que es Aiko…-_

_-Aiko no es torpe, ella sólo es algo incapaz-dijo Minako-Es claro que le falta mucho para ser por lo menos una __**kunoichi **__promedio pero…-_

_-Ella tiene la culpa porque si no fuera tan torpe y se hubiera ocupado de mantener a los ninjas enemigos al margen en vez de estar pensando en tonterías…-comentó Soun enojado._

_-¡Ya te dije que Aiko no tiene la culpa! ¡Es la mala enseñanza de Gaara, ese monstruo no debería ni siquiera vivir en la aldea!-exclamó Minako y agregó en voz baja-Aunque Aiko también es muy torpe…-_

_Aiko estaba escuchando todo lo que sus compañeros hablaban y ella empezaba a molestarse ante los comentarios contra Gaara, él no tenía la culpa de tener a un __**bijuu (Demonio con cola)**__ en su interior._

"_Gaara no tiene la culpa…él ha tratado de ayudarme…pero…soy demasiado torpe…" se dijo Aiko "Soy demasiado débil…Gaara es un gran __**sensei**__…es muy fuerte…pero yo, yo soy demasiado…débil…"_

_**-¿Quieres que te demuestre lo equivocada que estás?-**__l__e preguntó una voz que sólo ella oía__**-¿Quieres que te muestre lo fuerte que eres?-**_

_-¿__**Anata, dare (Quién eres)**__?-preguntó ella en susurro._

_**-¿Quieres saber lo fuerte que eres?**__-__le preguntó la voz y ella asintió lentamente algo insegura-__**En ese caso sólo déjame a mí…-**_

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó ella susurrando y empezó a sentir cómo un calor interno la invadía, poco a poco vio sintió que su chakra aumentaba._

_-__**Ahora les enseñarás a eso compañeros tuyos lo equivocados que están…-**__le susurró la voz-__**Ahora les demostrarás todo tu poder…mi poder-**_

_-¿Que significa este calor?-preguntó Aiko que empezaba a asustarse._

_-__**Sólo déjame guiarte…**__-__le dijo la voz__**-**__**Déjame mostrarte lo fuerte que eres, recuerda que soy una parte de ti…-**_

_Aiko no comprendió nada de lo que le había dicho la voz pero empezó a sentir que ese calor la empezaba a paralizar y se asustó, pronto no pudo siquiera emitir sonido alguno y sólo escuchaba a sus compañeros discutir y seguir hablando mal de Gaara y de ella._

_-¡__**Yamero yo (Ya basta)**__, dejen de discutir ustedes 2!-exclamó Takeshi-Creo que debemos ignorar el clima y apresurarnos porque el corte de Soun no se ve nada bien y me temo que…-_

_Takeshi no dijo nada más porque vio que en el rostro de ambos __**gennin **__se reflejaba horror y decidió dirigir su mirada hacia lo que ellos observaban…él también se aterrorizó._

_-¿A-Aiko?-preguntó Minako asustada-¿T-te encuentras b-bien?-_

_-¡__**Chikatzukuna (No te acerques)**__ Minako!-respondió Aiko-__**Daijoubu (Estoy bien) demo**__…-_

_Minako no hizo caso y se fue acercando hacia Aiko lentamente, ella observaba que Aiko temblaba por algún extraño motivo._

_-¡__**Onegai (Por favor)**__…__**minna, nigero (Todos corran)**__!-exclamó Aiko y sus ojos se tornaron violetas, ella empezó ser cubierta por un chakra del mismo color._

_-¡Aiko qué te sucede!-exclamaron Soun y Minako acercándose a su compañera preocupados por ella._

_-¡__**Ofutaritomo yamenasai yo (Deténganse ustedes dos)**__!-ordenó Takeshi-¡Aléjense de aquí lo más rápido que puedan…!-_

_-__**Nakama wo korose **__**(Mata a tus amigos)**__-le dijo una voz a Aiko y ella negó con la cabeza, con cada segundo que pasaba el chakra la cubría más y la voz le siguió insistiendo-__**Nakama wo korose…mátalos…mata a tus amigos-**_

_El chakra violeta cubrió por completo a Aiko y ella sacó una kunai, Takeshi se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Aiko. _

_-¡Takeshi-__**sensei (Maestro)**__!-exclamaron Soun y Minako al ver que su __**sensei**__ había sido herido por Aiko al tratar de protegerlos de su ataque._

_-¡¿Qué esperan para irse?-exclamó Takeshi y luego dirigió su mirada a Aiko, la miraba con tristeza-Hija…reacciona…-_

_-¡¿__**Nani yatten no yo (Qué estás haciendo)**__, Aiko?-pregunto Minako-¡¿A qué juegas?-_

_-__**Otou-san (Padre)**__-dijo Aiko con una voz casi inaudible- …__**nigero**__…-_

_-¡Minako vámonos!-exclamó Soun pero ella se precipitó con una __**kunai**__ en manos hacia Aiko-¡Detente Minako!-_

_Aiko se dio cuanta del ataque de su compañera e hizo a un lado a su padre y se defendió del ataque._

_-Aiko eres un __**kaijuu (Monstruo)**__-susurró Minako._

_-Te mataré…-dijo Aiko y miro a Minako a los ojos, ella pareció aturdida y Aiko no desperdició la oportunidad, le clavó su __**kunai**__ en el abdomen mientras la tercera pluma se formaba-__**Kaijuu ja nai (No soy un mostruo)**__-_

_-¡Minako!-exclamó Soun al ver a su compañera caer al suelo con la __**kunai **__incrustada, él empezó a realizar sellos con las manos._

_-__**Nakama wo korose**__-le dijo nuevamente la voz a Aiko y ella sacó las __**shuriken**__ que guardaba-__**Mátalos a todos…nakama wo korose**__**…-**_

_-¡Aiko, Soun deténganse!-exclamó Takeshi y se interpuso entre ambos, él recibió el golpe de Soun y cayó lentamente al suelo muriendo en el trayecto pero llegó a decir-Aiko detente…-_

_-¡Takeshi-__**sensei**__!-exclamó Soun acercándose y olvidándose de la presencia de Aiko, un grave error porque Aiko lanzó las __**shuriken**__ que impactaron en el cuerpo de Soun dejándolo muerto._

_-__**Kimi wa daijoubu dakara **__**(Todo estará bien)**__**…Aiko…**__-le susurró la voz._

_-__**Chigau (Eso no es verdad)**__…-articuló Aiko y las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro-__**Chigau**__…-_

_Aiko cayó de rodillas y el chakra violeta empezó a desaparecer, ella empezó a llorar y trató de ver si alguno de ellos seguía con vida._

_-Aiko…-le llamó Minako débilmente y ella acudió a su llamado con la esperanza de salvarla-__**Yurusanai (No te lo perdonaré) **__Aiko…-_

_Minako cubrió con su mano manchada de sangre el rostro de Aiko e hizo que su sangre se escurriera por su rostro, luego su mano cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo y Aiko retrocedió asustada, ella supo que su amiga Minako había muerto; luego ella decidió suicidarse pero las heridas que se causaba se curaban rápidamente entonces ella decidió acabar con su vida de una sola vez al tirarse de un barranco que estaba cerca pero un __**jounin **__de Suna la detuvo._

_-Debes venir conmigo, Satome Aiko-le dijo el __**jounin**__-Eres la principal y única sospechosa del asesinato del grupo de Satome Takeshi-_

_Aiko no se opuso y fue llevada nuevamente a la aldea en donde sería castigada, ella esperaba ser condenada a muerte pero recordó que debía vivir por cierto pelirrojo, por ella lo amaba._

"_No dejaré que me separen de Gaara…" se dijo Aiko antes de enfrentarse al consejo._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Neji estaba perplejo ante el relato de Aiko, ahora entendía muchas cosas y la verdad lo aterraba mucho pero inexplicablemente la comprendía a la perfección; Aiko estaba llorando y se cubría el rostro con sus manos, Neji le miró comprensivo pero sin saber qué hacer.

-Te juro Neji…yo no lo quise hacer…fue ese monstruo…yo no quise que eso pasara…-decía Aiko con la voz llorosa.

-Aiko…-le llamó él y ella tímidamente elevó la mirada-Yo…te creo…te comprendo…yo creo en tus palabras…-

-**Arigato**…Neji-dijo ella y lo abrazó agradecida-Yo…no pensé que alguien…me creería…tú eres la primera persona…que me cree…-

-Tranquila Aiko…yo nunca te juzgaría, me has demostrado que eres una persona maravillosa-le dijo el castaño tranquilizándola.

-**Shiratori** _**(Pájaro Blanco)**_…**arigato**…-dijo Aiko separándose de Neji y poniéndose de al instante mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

Neji le observó unos instantes y notó lo sonrojada que estaba Aiko, ella se le acercó tímidamente y le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

…

Las calles de Konoha estaban desiertas, pero había 3 personas caminando en la misma dirección y el pelirrojo del grupo vigilaba atentamente al chuunin que estaba cerca de la rubia.

-Gaara, ya deja de mirar de esa manera a Shikamaru-dijo la rubia.

-No confío en él, Temari-respondió Gaara y dirigió una mirada asesina a Shikamaru-Te lo advierto Nara…no te acerques a mi hermana-

El **chuunin **permaneció callado y evitaba a toda costa el contacto visual con el pelirrojo, Shikamaru los guiaba al lugar en donde los recién llegados se iban a hospedar y de camino al lugar tenían que cruzar un parque.

-Si quieren podemos ir por el parque o nos vamos por otro lado pero el camino se hará más largo-dijo el chico Nara.

-Vayamos por el parque porque necesito descansar-dijo Temari, su hermano asintió sin dejar de vigilar los movimientos del Nara.

La rubia inexplicablemente se fue acercando sigilosamente a chico Nara y el pelirrojo no se percató de ello porque cuando estaban en medio del parque divisó a dos personas, de las cuales con dificultad reconoció a una de ellas y al hacerlo su corazón se estremeció al observar que esa persona estaba abrazando a su acompañante para luego separarse y depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

-Aiko... ¿Quién es ese tipo que te acompaña?-preguntó al aire Gaara y sin darse cuenta se fue acercando.

-¿Pasa algo, Gaara?-preguntó Temari al ver a su hermano pero bastó un instante para que identificara a la chica que estaba algo lejos de ellos-¿Aiko?...-

El pelirrojo se iba acercando y al parecer ninguno de las otras 2 personas se había percatado de su presencia.

…

-**Gomen **_**(Perdón)**_…no debí hacerlo-se disculpó Aiko apenada-Es que…no pude contenerme, **gomen Shiratori**-chan… _**(Pájaro Blanco)**_-

-Descuida Aiko-respondió él y luego agregó algo ruborizado-¿Podrías por lo menos dejar de usar el sufijo?-

-**Hai **_**(Sí)**_, **Shiratori-**respondió ella-si deseas podrías llamarme de una forma especial…podría ser **kokoro **_**(Corazón)**_…ehm yo sólo bromeo…-

-¿Te parece bien…**Shiratenshi **_**(Ángel Blanco)**_?-preguntó el algo apenado.

-¿Podría ser sólo **Tenshi **_**(Ángel)**_?-preguntó ella esperanzada y él asintió lentamente-Creo que ya es tarde y debería volver a casa-

-Tienes razón…**Tenshi**-respondió él y se levantó se la banca.

-**Shiratori…**creo que tienes razón…debería arriesgarme…creo que voy a volver a mi aldea para decirle a Gaara "**Ai shiteru **_**(Te amo)**_"-

…

El pelirrojo siguió acercándose más y llegó a escuchar a la joven decirle al chico "Ai shiteru", en ese momento sintió una punzada en el corazón y se detuvo inmediatamente, luego retrocedió y se escuchó el ruido de unos cascabeles caer al suelo, él bajo la mirada y vio que la pulsera de cascabeles se había caído de su bolsillo.

-¡¿Gaara?-

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de Aiko, ella desvió la mirada al sentir que empezaba a buscar los sentimientos de Gaara instintivamente.

"Es malo que me haya acostumbrado a averiguar los sentimientos de los demás al simple contacto visual" se dijo Aiko.

-¿**Dare desu ka **_**(Quién es él)**_, Aiko?-preguntó Gaara.

Aiko por un momento estuvo a punto de contestarle pero recordó todo lo que Gaara le había dicho también recordó la manera en la que él le había tratado antes de marcharse.

-Con todo respeto **Kazekage**-sama debo decirle que mi vida personal no es de su incumbencia, por tanto no tengo porqué responder-

-¿Por qué te estás portando de esa manera con Gaara?-preguntó en un susurro Neji y este acto hizo que Gaara se molestara aún más.

-Sé perfectamente lo que hago **Shiratori-**le respondió Aiko.

-Claro…tienes razón Aiko…yo sólo estaba un poco preocupado-dijo Gaara un poco triste-Yo sólo estaba preocupado por ti porque eres una **kunoichi **de nuestra aldea y…-

-Le recuerdo **Kazekage**-sama que ya no pertenezco a SU aldea-le cortó Aiko algo molesta recordando-Ahora pertenezco a Konoha-

-**Wasurechatta **_**(Lo olvidé)**_…es verdad, tú ya no perteneces a Suna-respondió Gaara algo abatido-Lamento mucho haberlos incomodado-

El pelirrojo giró sobre sí para retirarse y dejar a los 2 ninjas de konoha solos, pero alguien lo detuvo cogiéndolo del brazo.

-**Matte **_**(Espera)**_, Gaara-sama…-

-Déjame Aiko…yo sólo les estoy estorbando en SU cita-le respondió.

-¡**Chigau **_**(Eso no es verdad)**_!-le respondió inmediatamente-Si lo deseo puedo decirle quién es él…él es mi amigo Hyuga Neji-

-Ya nos hemos visto antes…**Kazekage**-sama…-dijo Neji.

-**Sou ne **_**(Ya veo; dicho de manera ruda)**_, ahora recuerdo-le respondió Gaara fríamente pero mirando de manera amenazadora a Neji-¿Así que, sólo son…amigos?-

-**Hai **_**(Sí)**_, nosotros sólo somos buenos amigos…-respondió Aiko de manera rápida y agregó-Gaara-sama yo…-

Pero Aiko no dijo ni una palabra más porque frente a ella había aparecido una grulla hecha de arcilla que llevaba un pergamino en el pico, Aiko al igual que la mayoría de presentes inmediatamente identificó quién era la persona que había enviado aquél animal.

-Deidara-**sempai**…-dijo en voz baja Aiko al ver a la grulla.

Lo único que no les quedaba claro a ninguno de ellos a excepción de Aiko era el porqué aquél animal traía un pergamino dirigido a Aiko.

**Fin del Tercer capítulo.**

**Vocabulario:**

**¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?:** ¿Recuerdas el amor?

**Aiko:** Niña del amor.

**Notas Finales de la Autora:**

Sé que quizá Aiko no debió decir algunas cosas pero etto…tenía que complicar las cosas…la llegada del pelirrojo a Konoha también complicó las cosas ¿no creen que el mundo es pequeño? Bueno debo decirles que el ShikaTema es mi pareja favorita muy aparte de muchas otras, así que esperen con ansias sus escenas aunque quizá más adelante me anime a quizá…no lo sé…hacer un lemon (no sé si pueda hacerlo, así que necesitaré de mucho apoyo) pero todo depende de sus cometarios y bueno antes de despedirme les diré el título del siguiente capítulo: "Recuerdos Olvidados" y será un POV de Aiko y de Gaara…Ahnny se despide con un beso enorme… ja ne minna-san ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Recuerdos Olvidados

¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?

By Hyuga Ahnny

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes del anime Naruto no me pertenece (aunque quisiera que Gaara me pertenezca)

Notas del Autor: Hola Minna-san! He aquí mis primeros POV y bueno decidí que este tenía que ser de Aiko porque quisiera que la comprendieran un poco, porque creo que hasta ahora alguno de ustedes puede estar odiándola por muchas cosas, estoy segura que en este capítulo sus opiniones sobre ella cambiarán un poco pero luego bueno…decidan ustedes si la quieren o la detestan…

Por favor dejen reviews cualquier comentario será aceptado pero por favor no sean tan duros conmigo porque este es mi primer fiction.

Observaciones: Se darán a lo largo del Ficition.

"_Pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**Palabras de la Grulla**_

_**Palabras de aún otro demonio**_

…..- Cambio de escena

…- Pasado un lapso de tiempo

Capítulo 4: Recuerdos Olvidados

En el capítulo anterior:

_-__**Hai (Sí)**__, nosotros sólo somos buenos amigos…-respondió Aiko de manera rápida y agregó-Gaara-sama yo…-_

_Pero Aiko no dijo ni una palabra más porque frente a ella había aparecido una grulla hecha de arcilla que llevaba un pergamino en el pico, Aiko al igual que la mayoría de presentes inmediatamente identificó quién era la persona que había enviado aquél animal._

_-Deidara-__**sempai**__…-dijo en voz baja Aiko al ver a la grulla._

_Lo único que no les quedaba claro a ninguno a excepción de Aiko era el porqué aquél animal traía un pergamino dirigido a Aiko._

…

Aclaración: POV de Aiko.

…

Me sorprendí mucho al ver la grulla, sin darme cuenta Neji me cubrió con su cuerpo y me alejó del animal de arcilla pero antes pude coger el pergamino, desde el suelo pude observar que Gaara cubrió a la grulla con su arena y la destruyó, mientras todo se calmaba yo escondí el pergamino y me sonrojé al darme cuenta de que aquella acción de Neji nos había llevado a una posición comprometedora.

-¿Estás bien, Aiko?-me preguntó Neji mientras se levantaba y yo asentí lentamente desviando la mirada-**Yokatta **_**(Gracias a Dios)**_…-

Gaara nos miraba y se me es imposible saber qué era lo que pensaba, yo dejé de pensar en eso al escuchar la pregunta de Neji.

-¿Qué contiene el pergamino?-me preguntó él.

-Es peligroso que lo abras-dijo Gaara-Es mejor dárselo a la **Hokage**-

Cuando Gaara hizo esa sugerencia mi corazón se estremeció por completo y temo que el pergamino fuese a tener información en donde me da instrucciones Deidara-**sempai**.

-Podría revisarlo con ayuda del **Byakugan**-dijo Neji.

-No es necesario…porque…**etto**-intervengo sin saber que decir.

-Lo revisaré-dijo Neji y activó su **byakugan**.

No puedo evitar que él revise el pergamino, mi corazón late con fuerza y Neji me mira sorprendido.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-me pregunta y yo me paralizo-¿Por qué este pergamino contiene información del Akatsuki?-

Gaara me mira sorprendido y yo no sé que decir ¿Me habrían descubierto? cómo les explicaría que yo sólo estoy tratando de destruir al Akatsuki o por lo menos a Deidara-**sempai **por el daño que le causó a Gaara.

-**Etto**…todo tiene una explicación…veras yo….-

-¿Cómo conseguiste información de los próximos movimientos del Akatsuki?-me preguntó Neji, yo suspiro con alivio.

-¿Eh? Pues…**shiratori **_**(Pájaro Blanco)**_…**etto**…-le digo mientras pienso en la forma de contestarle.

No puedo creer que en el pergamino sólo haya información sobre los movimientos del Akatsuki, realmente me siento aliviada.

Pero algo me preocupa ahora… ¿Cómo voy a responderles? No se me ocurre nada convincente y parece que ellos se están cansando de esperar mi respuesta.

-Está bien si no quieres decirnos…lo importante es que poseemos esta información-concluyó Neji.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan aliviada, lo que me preocupa es la manera en la que me mira Gaara y antes de que diga algo Neji desaparece, dejándonos solos en el parque y yo se lo hubiera agradecido si no fuera porque Gaara parecía molesto y mi cabeza empezaba a darme vuelta ¿será por aquella copa de sake que tomé con Neji en el restaurante?

-Gaara-sama… ¿S-sucede algo?-pregunté algo nerviosa.

-**Iie **_**(No)**_, sólo estaba…te ves bien-contestó él desviando la mirada.

Mi corazón late fuertemente mientras me acercó a Gaara pero me detengo a pocos metros de él porque recuerdo mi posición…él es el **Kazekage** y yo…bueno yo sólo soy una habitante de Konoha que ni siquiera es **gennin**, me siento triste pero los recuerdos de mi niñez me alegran un poco…recuerdo vagamente el día que conocí a Gaara.

_**Flash Back**_

_Yo estaba columpiándome alegremente y en mi regazo descansaba mi grulla de peluche, algunos niños se divertían en la resbaladera y otros hablaban entre ellos; cuando terminé de columpiarme unos niños se me acercaron y me arrebataron mi grulla de peluche, traté de recuperarle pero esos niños eran más grandes que yo._

_-¡__**Kaeshite (Regrésamelo)**__!-pedía mientras trataba de recuperarlo._

_-Eres una niña __**kawaiiku (Fea)**__, no mereces tener este peluche-dijo uno de los niños y junto con sus compañeros en coro empezaron a decirme a todo pulmón-¡__**Kawaiiku**__! ¡__**Kawaiiku**__!_

_Nadie en ese lugar me ayudó, de un momento a otro todos desaparecieron a excepción de los niños que tenían mi grulla y antes de marcharse aterrorizados por alguna razón lanzaron mi grulla al barro, dejándola completamente sucia y siendo mi grulla blanca las manchas de barro eran visibles; escuché que alguien se me acercaba y temiendo de que fueran aquellos chicos otra vez corrí a los juegos y me escondí allí mi mirar y empecé a llorar._

_-El regalo de…mi __**Okaa-san (Madre)**__ está sucio…-dije balbuceando mientras me cubría el rostro con las manos._

_Nuevamente escuché unos pasos acercándose y esta vez se detuvieron a pocos metros de mi, yo volteé y encontré a un niño pelirrojo un poco mayor que yo mirándome, llevando en sus manos a mi grulla totalmente impecable._

_-¿Esto es tuyo?-me preguntó y yo asentí, él me devolvió la grulla._

_Sin esperar a alguna respuesta de mi parte se volteó y empezó a caminar hacia el columpio con un osito marrón en sus brazos, yo sin perder el tiempo me acerqué a él lentamente y dejó de realizar su actividad para observar mis movimientos._

_-__**Arigato (Gracias)**__…__**etto**__… ¿__**Anata, dare (Quién eres)**__?-le pregunté pero él pareció no querer responder yo preferí presentarme primero-Soy Satome Aiko-_

_Él parecía confundido y algo sorprendido, me sentí frustrada al no obtener respuesta de aquél niño y cuando me volteé para retirarme…_

_-__**Matte (Espera)**__…__**boku (Yo)**__…soy Sabaku No Gaara…-dijo él impidiendo con su respuesta que me marchase del lugar._

_-__**Yoroshiku (Gusto en conocerte)**__…Gaara-kun-respondí emocionada pero sin voltear a verlo durante unos segundos._

_Giro sobre mi sitio y miro ilusionada a aquél niño llamado Gaara, él me sonríe algo inseguro…era cómo si aguardara mi reacción._

_-__**Arigato (Gracias)**__ Gaara-kun…-le digo y me acercó a él rápidamente, sin decir nada más lo abrazo fuertemente-__**Arigato**__…-_

_No observé la reacción de Gaara porque estaba rojísima y había desviado la mirada para no cruzarla con la de él._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

La cabeza me empezó a doler y Gaara notó mi malestar.

-¿**Daijoubu ka **_**(Estás bien)**_?-me preguntó y yo no le respondí.

De pronto mis rodillas no soportaron mi peso y poco a poco mis ojos se cerraron solos sin poder evitarlo sentí que caía pero algo detuvo mi caída, antes de cerrar mis ojos vi los ojos aguamarina de Gaara.

…

El aroma de Gaara invade mis sentidos y me relaja completamente, en estos momentos sólo una persona ocupa todos mis pensamientos.

-Gaara…-digo entre sueños-Gaara…-

Finalmente abro los ojos lentamente me parece estar en un sueño porque me encuentro recostada en un árbol y la luna brilla intensamente, miro hacia el frente somnolienta y me encuentro con esos ojos aguamarinas que tanto me gustan.

-Gaara…-susurro y antes de que él me responda lo abrazó fuertemente-Ai **shiteru **_**(Te amo)**_…Gaara…**ai shiteru**…-

Dejo de abrazarlo y le doy un beso en la mejilla, me ruborizo intensamente ante mi declaración y logro distinguir cierto sonrojo de parte de él también…sólo una cosa mejoraría este sueño…este momento y no tengo nada que perder por intentarlo…después de todo es sólo un sueño…un lindo y maravilloso sueño…

"_Este sueño me empieza a gustar" _me digo _"Nada pierdo al hacerlo"_

Sin que Gaara me diga algo me acercó a él y junto mis labios con los suyos, y empezamos a besarnos…aunque es un beso un tanto violento por mi desesperación a falta de él y me sorprende mucho que él me corresponda pero bueno…esto es un sueño y ojala que nunca despierte…nada podría mejorar este sueño…este momento.

-Gaara…**ai shiteru…**-le digo entre besos y él sólo me mira mas no me responde, eso hace que me irrite un poco pero poco me importa ahora que lo tengo tan cerca de lo que jamás lo he tenido.

Volvemos a besarnos pero esta vez ambos contribuimos para que sea un beso más tierno y lento, coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso y él parece contento ante mi acción pues el también contribuye al rodear mi cintura con sus brazos.

-**Ureshi wa **_**(Estoy feliz)**_-le digo muy feliz al separarnos para respirar.

Él sigue sin decirme algo pero eso ahora no tiene importancia, Gaara empieza a acariciar mi cabellera cariñosamente, realmente no podría ser más dichosa, yo lo abrazo fuertemente y sin pensarlo mucho me recuesto en el césped, lo jalo junto a mí con mis brazos y Gaara parece sorprendido por mi acción pero no parece molestarle, él queda encima mío y yo a su merced.

-Aiko...no debemos…-me dice intentando apartarse pero lo detengo.

No puedo decirle nada y trato de expresarle lo que siento al besarlo, aunque él me corresponde parece no querer que pase a mayores.

-**O-ne-gai **_**(Por favor)**_-le digo lo más seductora posible pero él retira mis brazos y se levanta para sentarse a mi costado y yo me reincorporo.

A cabo de recordar que nos encontramos en un parque y bueno…la idea de hacerlo en un parque no me parece nada correcta pero si es con él no me importa, sin embargo, me gustaría que ese momento sea especial y estoy segura que Gaara pensaría lo mismo.

Puedo observar por unos instantes en la mirada de Gaara algo de felicidad pero me impido a mí misma profundizar ¿Por qué las cosas no continuaron si era mi sueño? ¿Será que no es un sueño?...al cabo de unos instantes me doy cuenta que no estaba soñando.

-Gaara…-le llamo tímidamente por mi reciente descubrimiento.

Él voltea me mira dulcemente y sorprendentemente me sonríe…eso me conmueve, yo nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera tan dulce y tierna expresando tantos sentimientos, en esos instantes estuve a punto de llorar e inclusive las lágrimas se prepararon para salir pero las contuve milagrosamente.

-Gaara…**gomen kudasai **_**(Perdóname)**_…-le digo apenada y sin darle tiempo de decir algo, parece alegrarse porque ya no utilizo el odioso sufijo "-sama".

-**Iie **_**(No)**_…soy yo quién te debería pedir perdón-me dijo él.

Las palabras de Gaara me confunden enormemente.

-Olvidemos que todo lo anterior alguna vez pasó…-me dice mirando la luna llena que brilla intensamente.

Las palabras de Gaara son como un baldazo de agua fría y quiere decir que… ¿Si lo habríamos hecho me diría lo mismo? ¿Sólo habría sido algo de un momento y ya? ¿Sólo yo amaba de ambos?

-¿**Hontou desu ka **_**(Lo dices en serio)**_?-pregunté y él asintió lentamente.

No puedo asimilar todo lo que Gaara acaba de decirme… ¿Él quiere que olvide lo que hace poco sucedió entre nosotros? No puede ser…yo no puedo creer lo que Gaara me acaba de decir y sin poder contener mis lágrimas estallé en llanto.

-**Wakarimasen **_**(No lo entiendo)**_… ¿**Doushite **_**(Por qué)**_?-balbuce mientras lloraba.

No hubo respuesta y nuevamente los recuerdos invadieron mi mente por completo mientras lloraba intensamente…

_**Flash Back**_

_-__**Yoroshiku (Gusto en conocerte)**__…Gaara-kun…-respondí emocionada pero sin voltear a verlo durante unos segundos._

_Giro sobre mi sitio y miro ilusionada a aquél niño llamado Gaara, él me sonríe algo inseguro…era cómo si aguardara mi reacción._

_-__**Arigato (Gracias)**__ Gaara-kun…-le digo y me acercó a él rápidamente, sin decir nada más lo abrazo fuertemente-__**Arigato**__…-_

_No observé la reacción de Gaara porque estaba rojísima y había desviado la mirada para no cruzarla con la de él._

_-__**Etto**__…Gaara-kun… ¿Me prestarías a tu osito?-le pregunté insegura._

_No hubo respuesta de Gaara y eso me hizo sentir mal, hice un ademán de irme pero él me sujetó del brazo suavemente y me entregó el osito, yo sonreí alegremente me acerqué y deposite un beso en su mejilla derecha e inmediatamente senté a su osito junto a mi grulla en el columpio de al lado._

_-Tu osito es…__**kawaii ne (Tierno)**__…mi grulla y tu osito se ven muy bien juntos…-se me ocurrió comentar para empezar una conversación._

_-__**Kawaii (Linda(o), bonita(o))**__…-dijo él sin darse cuenta._

_-¿Uh?-_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Aiko…-me llama Gaara e interrumpe mis recuerdos yo alzo la mirada con lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro.

Gaara toma mi rostro entre sus manos y seca mis lágrimas con sus dedos, mi corazón late con fuerza y sin poder evitarlo lo beso.

-Aiko…-

Nos separamos para recuperar el aire y el calor en mis mejillas me arde intensamente, la cabeza me empieza a doler y unas palabras retumban mi cabeza:

"E_s verdad…eres…__**kawaii**__…Aiko…"_

"_Te olvidaste tu grulla"_

"_Hasta que consiga que seas mi…__**chakusai (Esposa)**__"_

"_Te aseguro que no me olvidaré de esto…__**koi**__-chan __**(Amor)**__…__**yakusoku yo (Lo prometo)**__"_

La cabeza no deja de dolerme y esas palabras retumban mi cabeza siento que todo a mí alrededor da vueltas y me siento mareada, mis ojos se quieren cerrar y trato de evitarlo pero sin que pueda hacer algo quedo inconciente.

…...

Al abrir mis ojos con pesadez descubro que me encuentro recostada en una cama, me reincorporo rápidamente y observo detenidamente la habitación, no encuentro pista que me diga en dónde me encuentro exactamente pero me alegra descubrir que tengo todas mis prendas en su lugar y sin haber sido retiradas en algún momento.

-¡Tienes que estar de broma!-exclama alguien afuera de la habitación y a juzgar por su voz se trata de una mujer-¡No puedes hacerle eso!-

Me acercó a la puerta para escuchar a las personas que están afuera y si no me equivoco la mujer de hace unos instantes es Temari…si ella está en este lugar significa que Gaara lo está también.

-**Onegai**…piensa en sus sentimientos un poco…-pide Temari-¡Es injusto para ella! Si no vas a cambiar de opinión entonces…por lo menos aclárale las cosas y déjala que rehaga su vida, que logre ser…

Temari deja de hablar repentinamente y no entiendo el porqué, me asomo lentamente para averiguar qué es lo que ha pasado y mi rostro se encuentra a pocos centímetros del rostro de Gaara, me alejo rápidamente para evitar besarle porque mis labios desean volver a entrar en contacto con los suyos.

-¿**Orega kowaii no ka **_**(Me tienes miedo)**_?-me pregunta Gaara al ver mi reacción.

-**Iie **_**(No)**_…es sólo que…-no encuentro palabras para explicar mi manera de actuar así que permanezco en silencio; entonces recordé que fue exactamente igual a aquella primera vez cuando fue mi **sensei** y me digo _"¿__**Anta baka (Eres idiota)**__"_

-Tenemos que hablar…-me dice Gaara y se sienta en la cama-Es muy importante que me escuches…-

Me acerco lentamente y me siento al lado de Gaara, él me mira y puedo encontrar fácilmente tristeza en su mirada, al parecer lo que me va a decir le duele mucho y eso me rompe el corazón, el verlo de esa manera me duele hasta el alma y parece que él lo nota porque inmediatamente desvía la mirada para que no lo observe.

-¿Tú me amas?-me preguntó de improviso y yo no supe que responder, la voz no salió de mi garganta así que sólo asentí.

Mi corazón late con fuerza, me preocupa mucho lo que él me vaya a decir pero sabiendo que siempre los chicos que me gustan, gustan de otra chica me imagino lo que Gaara me va a decir pero trato de no pensar en eso pues ese pensamiento me desgarra el corazón.

-¿Me quieres mucho?-me pregunta y yo asiento sin poder articular palabra alguna.

Me sorprende mucho que Gaara no crea aún que realmente lo quiero, quizá espera que se lo diga pero en estos momentos de mi garganta no puede salir palabra alguna y espero impaciente lo que él me quiere decir, la idea de que me rechace está lejos ahora, porque Gaara me ha preguntado acerca de mis sentimientos…al parecer, al fin él me dirá lo que siente y eso me emociona enormemente.

-Aiko…**gomen kudasai**-se disculpa y eso me intranquiliza.

Luego de esas palabras, la posibilidad del rechazo regresa a mi mente y me siento insegura ¿Será posible que él también me rechace? No…no quiero pensar en eso ahora que estoy tan cerca de él.

-Aiko…**boku **_**(Yo)**_…**boku**…-empieza a decir él y coloca sus manos sobre sus muslos, luego observo que él retrae sus dedos formando un puño y arrugando su pantalón, mostrando tensión.

Lo observo durante unos instantes, por fin él parece decir algo pero se calla inmediatamente y finalmente habla.

-**Boku**…**omae nanka dai kirai **_**(Te odio)**_…Aiko-me dice y mi alma se desgarra.

No puedo creer lo que Gaara me acaba de decir… "Yo…te odio…Aiko" ¿Él me odia? No es posible, yo nunca le he dado motivo para que me odie…no puedo soportarlo más y las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos, me cubro el rostro con las manos y me levanto sin decir nada, salgo de la habitación llorando y me estrello contra Temari pero ella no pierde el equilibrio y soy yo quién termina en el suelo.

-¿**Daijoubu ka **_**(Estás bien)**_?-me pregunta Temari y luego se de cuenta de mi estado, ella me ayuda a levantarme-Tranquila…-

Al levantarme salgo corriendo del lugar sin mirar hacia donde voy y tropiezo con muchas personas, me doy cuenta que me encontraba en el hotel en donde Temari y Gaara se hospedaban, salgo del lugar rápidamente y camino hacia mi departamento que queda al frente de aquél hotel, no puedo soportarlo y decido ir a dar una vuelta lejos del hotel…lejos de mi departamento…lejos de Konoha…lejos de Gaara…

Corro sin mirar atrás mi corazón no puede soportarlo…no puedo soportar que él me odie…desconozco porqué me dijo eso ¿Estaba jugando conmigo cuando me correspondió el beso en el parque?

Sigo corriendo pero choco contra algo y caigo al suelo, trato de reincorporarme pero el tobillo me duele intensamente y al alzar mi mirada veo a aquél rubio…

-D-Deidara-**sempai**…-digo sorprendida.

-**Konbanwa **_**(Buenas noches)**_-me dice y me ofrece su mano.

Me sorprende verlo con todas sus extremidades completas no entiendo cómo logró regenerarse tan rápido y eso me preocupa, sin embargo, no rechazo su ayuda pues me cuesta ponerme por mi misma de pie y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo cuando siento que una lengua lame mi mano en cuanto acepto su ayuda, me aparto rápidamente pero pierdo el equilibrio y Deidara detiene mi caída.

-¿**Daijoubu ka**?-me pregunta y al verlo a los ojos noto su sincera preocupación-Siéntate para revisarte el tobillo-

Sigo sus indicaciones y con su ayuda me siento en el lomo de un ave elaborado a mi parecer de arcilla, Deidara me empieza a revisar el tobillo derecho y me mira severamente.

-Te lo has torcido-me dice y parece molesto-¿Por qué no miras por donde caminas?-

-**Gomen **_**(Perdón)**_…-digo suavemente.

-Venías llorando ¿Por qué?-me preguntó.

-**Etto**…porque…-no sé que responderle así que prefiero cambiar el tema y espero que él no se moleste-¿Por qué se encuentra aquí?

Deidara parece sorprendido ante mi pregunta y desvía la mirada, puedo distinguir gracias al brillo de la luna cierto sonrojo.

-Pues…yo sólo…quería verte…-me dice y eso me sorprende-Es decir…quería ver tu avance, quería ver qué tanto has avanzado-

-**Gomen**…no he tenido tiempo para entrenar-

-¿Y el **jinchuuriki**?-me pregunta Deidara y no sé qué responderle.

-Aún no lo encuentro…me parece que en estos momentos no se encuentra en Konoha-le digo-Lo más seguro es que haya salido a una misión y dentro de algún tiempo regrese-

Mi respuesta parece tranquilizar a Deidara y él me baja del lomo de ave, veo inquietud en su mirada y también veo que él…no lo puedo creer…él…él…

-Tengo que marcharme, Aiko-me dice-Tobi me está esperando en la frontera y si me tardo más, no dejará de darme problemas luego-

-Cuídese mucho y…**arigato **_**(Gracias)**_ Deidara-**sempai**, por la información…-le agradezco y le hubiera abrazado como normalmente lo haría pero al tener mi tobillo torcido no puedo moverme con facilidad.

Deidara se sube en un instante en su pájaro de arcilla y emprende el vuelo, al cabo de unos minutos desaparece a lo lejos y lo que me preocupa es que alguien nos haya visto.

-¿Aiko?-

Volteo rápidamente e identifico a la persona que me acababa de llamar y lo más seguro es que me haya visto con Deidara.

-¿K-Kiba?-

Él se acerca rápidamente y observándolo me doy cuenta que él no me había visto con Deidara, lo cuál me tranquiliza enormemente.

-¿**Daijoubu ka**?-me pregunta al verme cojear.

-Sólo me torcí el tobillo derecho-le digo mientras le sonrío.

-Súbete a mi espalda, te llevaré a tu casa y mañana me aseguraré que vayas al hospital para que te revisen el tobillo-me dice.

Yo no pienso cuestionarlo y me subo a su espalda, él me lleva con facilidad y coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Qué hacías a estas horas, Aiko?-

-Pues…yo…-no se me ocurre nada pero la imagen de Lee viene a mi mente lo que me perturba un poco pero me da una excusa perfecta no puedo creer que él me salvara en estos momentos-Yo esta entrenando y me caí de un árbol, allí me torcí el tobillo y estaba de regreso a mi departamento-

-¿**Sou desu ka **_**(Es, así)**_?-

-**Hai **_**(Sí)**_, es que…mañana tengo una entrevista con…Iruka-**sensei **para poder convertirme en una **kunoichi **de Konoha oficialmente-le digo.

-**Ganbare **_**(Esfuérzate/ Tú puedes/Ánimo)**_, Aiko-me animó Kiba.

-¡**Ganbarimasu **_**(Daré lo mejor de mi)**_!-le respondí decidida y él se ríe.

Se siente tan bien sentir el calor de alguien, es una lástima que Kiba no me quiera ya que es un chico bastante tierno y dulce, sin embargo, mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a Gaara…aunque yo llegase a desear lo contrario en alguna ocasión…

-¿En qué piensas Aiko?-me preguntó Kiba al sentirme tan callada.

-Oye Kiba… ¿Dónde está Naruto?-

-¿Naruto?...**etto**…creo que está de misión con todo su grupo…hace poco vino a pedirme que me uniera a su grupo para una misión especial pero…tenía ya asignada una misión con mi equipo-me respondió-También intentó convencer a mis compañeros pero…-

-¿Dónde está Akamaru?-le interrumpí al darme cuenta que aquél perro blanco no estaba por ningún lado.

-Akamaru está siendo revisado por mi hermana en mi casa-me respondió-Sólo es una revisión para asegurarse de que esté bien-

-Me alegro que no sea por algo grave-le digo y de camino a mi departamento veo las tiendas con detenimiento.

Pasamos cerca de una tienda en donde se exponían juguetes, entre los cuales distingo en la vitrina de exhibición un osito…el cuál me trae recuerdos a la mente…

_**Flash Back**_

_-Tu osito es…__**kawaii ne (Tierno)**__…mi grulla y tu osito se ven muy bien juntos…-se me ocurrió comentar para empezar una conversación._

_-__**Kawaii (Linda(o), bonita(o))**__…-dijo él sin darse cuenta._

_-¿Uh?-_

_Gaara me estaba mirando y mi corazón latía con fuerza no podía descifrar el porqué él hacía que mi corazón se comportara de esa manera, al cabo de unos instantes me di cuenta que el se había referido a mi y no a los peluches, en ese momento me sonrojé._

_-__**Usotsuki (Mentiroso)**__…-dije y Gaara negó con la cabeza._

_-Es verdad…Aiko eres…-Gaara se tardó un momento en terminar su oración, parecía que lo meditaba-…__**kawaii**__…Aiko…-_

_Yo no podía creer que él me estaba halagando, realmente estaba muy sorprendida y sin poder contenerme le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, estaba totalmente roja y luego tome distancia de él._

_-__**Arigato**__…Gaara-kun-le dije y luego recordé que mi padre me estaba esperando desde hace ya un rato en mi casa._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-¿Aiko, estas bien?-

Las palabras de Kiba me sacan de mis recuerdos y él me mira confundido pero al ver que no respondo no insiste más y eso me alivia, luego de algunos minutos me encuentro al frente del lugar en donde en el tercer piso está mi departamento.

-Te acompañaré hasta la puerta de tu departamento-me dice y yo asiento con la cabeza.

Me siento algo mareada y creo que se debe al sake que tomé (Aunque sólo fue un vaso porque el resto se me derramó en la ropa por mi torpeza), con Neji mientras cenábamos ahora sé que la bebida no es lo mío pero bueno en este mundo nada…NADA es mío…

-Ya llegamos-me dice Kiba y me bajo con cuidado de su espalda.

Saco las llaves y abro la puerta entro llevando del brazo a Kiba, necesito compañía ahora pero también quiero agradecerle que se tomara la molestia de traerme hasta mi departamento, le ofrezco té con algunos bocadillos que preparé rápidamente.

-**Arigato **_**(Gracias)**_, Aiko-me dice mientras recibe con gusto mis bocadillos.

-Kiba…**etto…**sólo quería agradecerte porque me acompañaste hasta acá-le dijo con algo de dificultad.

Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta que ya es muy tarde, me preocupa mucho la seguridad de Kiba y le ofrezco quedarse a dormir.

-No creo que sea correcto que yo…me quedara en tu departamento, yo estoy seguro que las personas lo malinterpretarían, Aiko-me dice yo me limito a observarle pero comprendo perfectamente-Pero creo que no puedo dejarte sola en ese estado-

-**Arigato**…Kiba-le digo al entender que aceptó mi oferta.

Me retiro a mi habitación y le traigo algunas frazadas para que se abrigue y una vez que se instaló en el sofá me dirijo a mi habitación pero sólo por precaución cierro mi puerta con seguro y cierro la gran ventana que está detrás de mi cama puesto que sólo estaban las cortinas cerradas y me quedo profundamente dormida.

…

Increíblemente me despierto temprano y al salir de mi habitación vestida con sólo un camisón que me llega hasta las rodillas encuentro a Kiba profundamente dormido, no quiero despertarlo y me dedico a hacer el desayuno, debo ser sincera nunca antes había cocinado (sólo galletas y bocaditos) y ésta era mi primera vez, tuve mucho tiempo para practicar hasta que pude hacer por lo menos un desayuno decente y luego empecé a acomodar la mesa…puse los platos y otras cosas más.

-¿Aiko?-

Volteo y encuentro a un Kiba somnoliento que bosteza perezosamente mientras se revolotea su cabello ya despeinado, él se sorprende al verme y noto su sonrojo, no me doy cuenta sino después de algunos minutos el motivo: mi camisón estaba mojado porque no dejaba de mojarme al lavar algunos platos y bueno…se empezaban a remarcar mis pechos.

Al darme cuenta de mi estado me dirijo a mi habitación a cambiarme y al cabo de algunos minutos salgo con un vestido de color ciruela algo corto pero no demasiado revelador, al entrar al comedor encuentro que Kiba había acomodado la mesa y ya todo estaba servido, me desplacé con dificultad hacia la mesa pero antes abrí todas las ventanas y corrí las cortinas para que entrara la luz.

-Todo está muy rico, Aiko-me halaga Kiba al probar mi comida.

-**Arigato**…-le respondo y empiezo a servirme un poco más de jugo.

El desayuno que había preparado no era un desayuno normal japonés, era a mi parecer un desayuno continental y eso no me importa; una vez que terminamos de desayunar, Kiba se ofreció a lavar los platos y yo creo que lo hizo para que no me mojara, eso me pareció tan tierno de su parte que lo abracé con dificultad y luego me dirigí a contemplar la calle por la ventana pero me quedé paralizada al darme cuenta que alguien estaba mirándome desde su habitación que quedaba al frente.

-Gaara…-alcanzo a decir con una voz casi inaudible.

…

Aclaración: POV de Gaara

…

¿Por qué me comporto de esta manera? ¿Por qué no puedo aceptarla? Muchas preguntas se forman en mi cabeza ¿Por qué me duele tanto verla sufrir? No logro comprender muchas cosas y mi cabeza me duele, fue difícil decirle que le odiaba pero tenía que hacerlo o las cosas se complicarían, sin embargo, algo me dice que no hice lo mejor y que sólo me estoy causando daño.

Cuando ella salió de mi cuarto llorando luego de lo que le dije, yo no fui detrás de ella porque quería dejar las cosas así para que sea más fácil y no sea tan duro…pero parece que mi acción la ha dañado y desde mi ventana pude verla correr mientras lloraba, ahora estoy sentado en mi cama vigilando su departamento.

-Gaara…apaga la luz de tu habitación-me dice Temari desde afuera y yo no tengo ganas de discutir.

Me levanto de mi cama y apago la luz e inmediatamente observo las calles desiertas de Konoha, al cabo de unos minutos logro distinguir en el cielo una silueta que me parece conocida pero otra cosa captura mi atención…Aiko, ella al parecer está siendo cargada por un sujeto que no conozco y al parecer son muy amigos…últimamente cuando la veo empiezo a sentir que algo cálido en el pecho me invade, mi corazón late un poco más rápido y empiezo a cohibirme con su mirada, además no entiendo porqué me moleta tanto verla con aquél chico…Neji, creo que así se llamaba y ahora la veo regresar siendo cargada por un tipo que ni siquiera conozco.

Desconozco lo que ella siente y aunque ella me dijo en el parque que me amaba no sé si creer ya que después de todo parecía estar ebria porque olía fuertemente a sake, sin embargo, ella no presentaba ninguna otra señal que me mostrara que estuviera ebria…me parece que estaba… ¿Cómo explicarlo?, pero al fin y al cabo creo que ella estaba algo ebria, sin embargo, no comprendo porqué le correspondí el beso…pero al besarla me sentí bien y sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba, pienso en todo lo que pasó en el parque mientras observo sus movimientos desde la ventana de mi habitación; no sé porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó entre nosotros en aquél parque…yo me sorprendí mucho al sentir cómo me acercaba a ella cuando estaba recostada en el césped yo sabía que si no la detenía en ese momento no habría podido dar marcha atrás más adelante puesto que me siento cómodo ante su presencia, además ella estaba ebria (creo, a mi pesar) y no podía dejar que el alcohol la llevara a realizar esa locura…ahora veo que la luz de su departamento se enciende pero tiene las cortinas cerradas y no puedo saber muy bien qué es lo que pasa dentro, pienso quedarme observando hasta que aquél sujeto salga de su departamento…el sólo pensar que aquél tipo quisiera pasarse de listo con ella hace que me den ganas de golpearlo o hasta de matarlo y al ver que ese sujeto no sale del departamento me intranquilizo, al cabo de unos minutos veo que la luz de la habitación de Aiko se enciende y puedo observar su silueta moviéndose de un lado a otro y luego veo que se acerca a la ventana me escondo un poco pero observo que ella cierra su ventana que sólo era cubierta por cortinas; luego ella se acuesta en su cama y observo que el otro tipo no está en su cuarto, eso me tranquiliza un poco pero desconfío plenamente en aquél tipo y por tanto he decidido que vigilaré la habitación de Aiko para evitar que aquél sujeto quiera aprovecharse "_Le recuerdo __**Kazekage**__-sama que ya no pertenezco a SU aldea" _esas palabras de Aiko…"_ahora pertenezco a Konoha"_,es verdad, ella ahora…pertenece e Konoha y no tengo porqué preocuparme, sin embargo, algo dentro de mí quiere vigilarla para asegura su seguridad…ya lo he decidido, no me importa si ella es de Konoha…yo velaré por su seguridad porque…porque…ella era mi alumna y aunque ya no pertenezca a Suna sigo teniendo responsabilidades sobre ella, no sé si esta sea una excusa suficiente

…

Cuando abro mis ojos y miro hacia la ventana de Aiko la encuentro dormida en su cama sin ninguna señal de aquél tipo y eso me alegra, Temari en estos momentos está preparando el desayuno y yo sólo me estoy ocupando de Aiko…realmente no me entiendo en ocasiones, sólo por unos instantes dejaré mi puesto como vigía e iré a desayunar con mi hermana.

-¿Te pasa algo, Gaara?-me pregunta Temari mientras pone delante mío unas tostadas con mantequilla untada.

-**Iie **_**(No)**_, sólo estoy algo tenso-le respondo mientras me sirvo tostadas.

-En ese caso deberías acompañarme a los baños termales, recuerda que me dijiste que querías visitarlos-me dijo Temari.

-Tienes razón, quizá pueda relajarme en ese lugar…-

-¿Por qué comes tan rápido, Gaara?-me pregunta Temari al ver que termino rápidamente el desayuno-¿Mi comida tiene tan mal sabor que necesitas pasártela rápidamente? ¿O es que te gusta demasiado?-

No le respondo porque tengo la boca llena de comida y debo decir que la comida de mi hermana no es extremadamente deliciosa pero tampoco es desagradable, yo sólo quiero regresar a mi puesto de vigía puesto que me preocupa mucho aquél tipo que de seguro no se ha ido del departamento de Aiko.

-¿Gaara?-me llama Temari pero la ignoro por completo y eso parece molestarle pero no me dice nada al respecto.

Me levanto de la mesa y llevo algunos platos vacíos al fregadero en donde los lavo rápidamente, regreso a mi habitación y desde mi ventana me doy con la sorpresa de que Aiko ya no se encontraba en su cama, al parecer está en la sala pero las cortinas me impiden saber qué hace, eso me molesta y decido darme un baño para relajarme un poco

…

-¡Gaara necesito bañarme también!-exclama Temari-¡Shikamaru llegará pronto para llevarnos a los baños termales!-

Ante los reclamos de mi hermana interrumpo mi baño relajante para permitir que se asee y yo me cambie para la salida hacia los baños termales con…esperen un momento ¿Temari dijo que el chico Nara vendrá? Eso me inquieta y con mucha más razón debo cambiarme y alistarme para aquella salida con aquél chico Nara que tanto aborrezco porque quiere ligarse a mi hermana mayor.

Termino de cambiarme y cuando vuelvo a observar la habitación de Aiko observo su silueta y parece estar cambiándose, me volteo para no verla (aunque las cortinas cubran su ventana) pues yo no soy un pervertido, espero un rato y cuando volteo Aiko ya no se encuentra en su habitación; estoy seguro que se encuentra en la sala de su departamento, sigo vigilando y me escondo un poco al percatarme que Aiko se acercaba a la ventana que se encuentra en la sala, ahora puedo ver lo que sucede en la sala y observo a aquél chico comer, por la cara de aquél sujeto estoy seguro que la comida que preparó Aiko debe estar deliciosa, debe haber mejorado mucho desde que probé aquella vez su comida.

_**Flash Back**_

_Yo estaba supervisando a mis 2 alumnas: Aiko y Matsuri, ambas eran muy hábiles con sus respectivas armas, luego de su entrenamiento quedaron exhaustas y yo les daba algunas indicaciones._

_-Traten de cansar a su oponente si creen que él es más fuerte que ustedes-dije-Sin embargo, cada una de ustedes tiene su propio estilo de pelear…eso es muy bueno-_

_-¡__**Hai (Sí)**__!-respondió Matsuri enérgicamente._

_-__**Hai**__-respondió Aiko algo decaída._

_Aiko y Matsuri son tan distintas en muchos aspectos pero ambas son hábiles a su manera, verlas sentadas en frente mío me hace darme cuanta lo distintas que son._

_-Gaara-__**sensei (Maestro)**__ ¿Quiere que le traiga algo de beber?-me pregunta Matsuri y yo niego con la cabeza, ella se retira._

_Me parece muy extraño que Matsuri no le haya preguntado a Aiko si quería algo para beber, en ocasiones podría jurar que no se pueden ver ni en pintura y tenerlas que entrenar juntas lo hace "un poco" difícil; Aiko parece decaída y eso no me gusta, no me gusta que las personas más cercanas a mí no tengan ánimos y no entiendo porqué no me gusta verla decaía especialmente a ella._

_-¿__**Daijoubu ka (Estás bien)**__?-le pregunto y ella dobla sus rodillas acercándolas a su pecho, empieza a realizar círculos con los dedos en la arena._

_-__**Etto**__…Gaara… ¿Podría hacerme un favor?-me pregunta algo nerviosa._

_Ella eleva la mirada y me observa esperando mi respuesta que obviamente es afirmativa, ella inmediatamente se sienta a mi costado y se me acerca, Aiko deja caer un paquete pequeño en mis manos._

_-Si no es mucha molestia…__**etto**__… ¿Podría probar el contenido?-me dice ella tímida-Son unas galletas que hice…con…__**etto**__, mucho…_

_Sin esperar a que dijera algo abro el paquete y observo las galletas que curiosamente tienen el __**kanji (símbolo japonés que representa una palabra) **__amor dibujado en la cubierta de cada una de ellas, pruebo una y es deliciosa…estas galletas tienen algo dulce y estoy seguro que no es azúcar o miel._

_-¿Cómo las endulzaste, Aiko?-le pregunto pues me intriga saber el porqué estas galletas están tan ricas._

_-Pues…__**etto**__…yo…yo sólo, le puse entusiasmo al prepararlas-me dice y su voz se va apagando para que casi en un susurro dijera-Las hice con mucho amor…quizá haya sido todo el amor que le puse…-_

_No hago ningún cometario al respecto pues de amor no sé mucho, al poco rato llega Matsuri con una botella de agua mineral._

_-¿Podría tomar una, Gaara-__**sensei?**__-me pregunta Matsuri al percatarse de las galletas y yo no le respondo._

_Matsuri toma mi silencio como una afirmación y toma una de las galletas que preparó Aiko pero inmediatamente se cubre la boca como si tuviera nauseas, me preocupa el estado de mi alumna pero al instante ella se recupera._

_-Estas galletas están horrible ¿dónde las consiguió Gaara-__**sensei**__?-me dice Matsuri y no comprendo muy bien lo sucedido._

_¿Por qué le desagradaron tanto las galletas si a mí me sabían tan bien? Dirijo mi mirada a Aiko porque me preocupa la reacción de ella ante el comentario de su compañera Matsuri._

_-¿Tú se las diste Aiko-san?-le pregunta algo molesta-Deberías aprender a cocinar antes de estar por ahí ofreciendo comida a los demás, los podrías matar con el sabor…-_

_-Matar…-dice Aiko en voz baja pero logro escucharla-Sí, matar…-_

_Observo claramente que Aiko se molesta ante las palabras de Matsuri, yo también me molesto con ella puesto que a mí me parecían deliciosas._

_-Tranquila…-escuché que se dijo Aiko en voz baja-Ignórala como lo haces con los demás que te critican…-_

_El ambiente se torna tenso entre mis 2 alumnas y no quiero presenciar una discusión entre ellas, sé que debería tratar de calmarlas pero Kankuro siempre me dijo "Nunca te metas en discusiones de chicas" así que me retiro del lugar y cuando volteo para dar un último vistazo, veo que Matsuri se aleja de Aiko, quién está recogiendo sus galletas rotas y esparcidas en el suelo._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Hasta ahora me pregunto porqué aquellas galletas sabían tan bien pero que le desagradaban a Matsuri totalmente, siguiendo con mi misión de vigía observo que aquél sujeto come rápidamente todo sobre la mesa en donde están tomando desayuno.

Por un momento dejo de vigilarlos para centrar mi atención en mi enemigo de siempre…aquél chico Nara, aquél chico que quiere arrebatarme a mi hermana, él viene caminando tranquilamente y parece aburrido; ese sujeto es un completo vago, también es muy aburrido y me tiene harto con su adjetivo célebre pues lo utiliza todo el tiempo: "problemático".

-Gaara date prisa que Shikamaru está a punto de llegar-me dice Temari desde afuera de mi habitación, si ella supiera que aquél chico Nara está a escasos metros se volvería loca.

Nuevamente fijo mi atención en el departamento de Aiko, siento una punzada en mi pecho al verla abrazar a aquél sujeto…no logro comprender el porqué, mi cuerpo no puede moverse y sólo puedo observar que ella se acerca a la ventana de su sala, por unos segundos ella me mira y yo no me muevo al igual que ella de mi sitio.

-¡Gaara tenemos que irnos ya!-exclama Temari y eso hace que reaccione, giro sobre mí mismo y salgo de mi habitación.

Siento cómo la ira me invade poco a poco pero logro mantenerme sereno, sin embargo, pierdo todo ese autocontrol en cuanto encuentro al chico Nara sentado en el sofá de la sala.

-Temari, tu hermano ya está listo-dice aquél "intruso".

No puedo controlas mis movimientos y me precipito contra él, espero que Temari me perdone luego de que mate a este sujeto que tanto me desagrada para ella.

-¡Gaara!-exclama ella al verme y frustra mi intento de homicidio.

Me alejo un poco para poder observar a mi "víctima" que está siendo atendido por Temari, odio cuando ella se le acerca demasiado.

-¿En qué pensabas, Gaara?-me pregunta Temari algo molesta.

Giro mi cabeza desviando mi mirada de ella, lo que enfada a Temari principalmente pero deja de mirarme para atender al chico Nara.

-¿**Daijoubu ka **_**(Estás bien)**_?-le pregunta mi hermana.

-**Hai** _**(Sí)**_, Temari todo esto de ser tu guía es tan "problemático"-comenta Nara-Pero no lo cambiaría por nada…excepto por no tener que escuchar a mi madre regañarme todo el día-

Prefiero ignorar cualquier comentario del chico Nara y sólo me limito a seguirlo en compañía de Temari; una vez fuera del hotel dirijo mi mirada hacia el departamento de Aiko pero detengo mi mirada en la entrada del edificio súbitamente.

-Aiko…-digo en voz baja al verla salir tomada del brazo de aquél sujeto de cabello alborotado de color castaño.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran durante unos segundos porque ella desvía la mirada y se hecha a corre a la derecha pero a los pocos metros cae al suelo, estuve a punto de ayudarla pero aquél chico mnm… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?...Neji, claro así se llamaba aparece delante de ella y la ayuda a levantarse, al instante también aquél tipo que la acompañaba se le acerca para asegurarse de que se encuentra bien y yo me doy vuelta porque…en estos instantes deseo matar a alguien para liberar mi furia, además la sangre me hierve de cólera porque aquellos sujetos tan cercanos a ella me incomodan bastante; contra la voluntad de una parte mía decido reanudar mi camino, sigo al chico Nara en compañía de Temari que no deja de voltear para asegurarse de que Aiko se encuentra bien.

-¿No te molesta que aquellos sujetos estén tan cerca de Aiko?-me pregunta Temari-¿No temes que te la quiten?-

-¡**Urusei **_**(Cállate)**_!-exclamó molesto ante el comentario de mi hermana.

Últimamente, Temari está excediendo la confianza que le doy y además está terminando con mi paciencia, sólo porque es mi hermana favorita le soporto hasta cierto límite, en ella confío plenamente para ciertas cosas mas en ocasiones se olvida que no tengo mucha paciencia; en algunos momentos me gustaría volver a aquellos días en los que, tanto Temari como Kankuro me temían para no tener que oír ahora los comentarios de Temari.

No digo nada en el trayecto pero me pregunto ¿Por qué Aiko cayó al suelo? Yo recuerdo que constantemente caía pero habíamos solucionado ese problema ¿Se habría tropezado con alguna roca? No lo creo…ella se fijaría pero me empiezo a preocupar un poco, finalmente llegamos a los baños termales y entramos inmediatamente; creo que un rato en este lugar podría relajarme un poco, mi hermana se separa de nosotros y en cuanto mi cuerpo entra en contacto con el agua caliente me relajo mucho, el chico Nara también entra y se sienta no muy cerca de mí, creo que teme que aproveche esta oportunidad para ahogarlo pues no hay nadie más en el local…y esa idea me parece perfecta pero prefiero no hacerlo pues me la estoy pasando muy bien en donde me encuentro y no pienso moverme.

…

Luego de los baños termales nos fuimos a comer a una cafetería que se encontraba cerca y allí, Temari me hizo comer helado…aunque en un principio me negué rotundamente descubrí que el helado sabía muy bien y nunca pensé que en Konoha existiera tal variedad de sabores, probé de cada sabor un poco y descubrí que mi favorito era de vainilla con chispas de fresa.

-Nunca pensé que te encantara tanto el helado-me dijo Temari al ver los montoncitos de platos vacíos frente mío-Acabaste con los helados muy rápidamente, es bueno que te empieces a ablandar un poco-

-Temari, debemos ir a hablar con Tsunade-sama para arreglar todos los preparativos de los exámenes chuunin-dice el chico Nara.

-Tienes razón…-responde de ella y luego me mira-¿Te importa recorrer Konoha solo?-

-**Iie **_**(No)**_, debes ir a cumplir tus obligaciones de embajadora-le digo tranquilamente y luego miro amenazante al chico Nara-Luego de que terminen de hablar con la Hokage me buscan ¿Entendido?-

-**Shobu ari **_**(Tú ganas)**_ Gaara-me respondió Temari y noté que le guiñó el ojo al chico Nara-Te buscaremos…-

Sin que pueda decir algo más, ambos se van de la cafetería y me dejan solo…solo, siempre estuve solo cuando era niño…pero ahora tengo a mucha gente que me aprecia y me quiere, también tengo un amigo…Naruto, él me ayudó a cambiar, creo que sería una buena idea irlo a visitar para que él me guíe por Konoha porque después de todo él será Hokage, estoy seguro que logrará serlo muy pronto; salgo de la cafetería y camino por las calles de Konoha paso por una florería en la cuál entro al reconocer una flor en especial.

-¡Bienvenido a la florería Yamanaka!-me dice una rubia desde el mostrador-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?-

-Me gustaría saber cuanto valen aquellas flores-le digo señalando las flores que me llamaron la atención.

-La docena está 600¥-me dice chica mientras se acerca.

-Me llevo una docena-le digo y ella recoge las que supongo yo serán las mejores a su gusto.

-Disculpe que le pregunte pero ¿Se las regalará a alguien?-

Ante la pregunta de aquella chica siento un ardor en mis mejillas y es porque no sé el porqué las compre, me limito a dejar el dinero sin responder a la pregunta de la rubia que me mira desconcertada.

-Le daré el ramo arreglado por si se lo quiere dar a alguna chica ¿Le parece bien?-me pregunta y yo no respondo así que ella toma mi silencia como una afirmación y realiza lo que me dijo.

La rubia me entrega el ramo ya arreglado y yo lo recibo pero en cuanto lo tengo en brazos el aroma de aquellas flores me invade completamente, tenía razón aquellas flores tiene su olor, aquél aroma que tanto me gusta…

-Estoy segura que la chica a la que se la regale será dichosa-me dice la rubia-Realmente aquella chica tiene mucha suerte…por cierto soy Yamanaka Ino y si necesita ayuda con aquella chica no dude en decírmelo que con mucho gusto le ayudaré-

Aquella rubia llamada Ino me empuja suavemente para que salga de la florería y una vez fuera deposita una tarjeta en el ramo de flores que llevo, me da algunas indicaciones de cómo debería declararme pero no entiendo de lo que está hablando y me confunde mucho.

-¡**Gambatte ne **_**(Tú puedes/Échale ganas)**_!-me dice ella despidiéndose.

Camino un poco desconcertado por las calles de Konoha y me siento perdido en esta aldea, con dificultad llego hasta un parque en donde me siento en una banca para descansar un poco.

…

Los rayos del sol hacen que abra mis ojos luego de cerrarlos para descansar, observo toda la naturaleza que me rodea y me siento relajado completamente pero mi paz es interrumpida.

-¿Gaara-sama, qué está usted haciendo aquí?-

-¿**Omae wa dare desuka **_**(Quién eres tú)**_?-le pregunto a aquél chico frente mío.

-¿Gaara-sama ya se olvidó de mí?-me pregunta el chico de verde.

Trato de recordar en dónde lo vi…esa ropa verde…ese peinado…esa sonrisa que desprende un brillo…esas inusuales cejas…uhm…ahora recuerdo, este chico es aquél que vencí en los exámenes chuunin y que salvé cuando Naruto fue a rescatar al chico Uchiha.

-¿Rock Lee, verdad?-

-¡**Hai (Sí)**!-me responde enérgicamente, no hay duda de que es él.

-¿Qué quieres, Lee?-

-**Etto**…yo sólo pasaba por aquí y lo vi sentado, decidí saludarlo pero también…perdone mi impertinencia pero ¿A quién le regalará el ramo?-me pregunta y yo no sé qué responder.

-No tengo porqué responder a tu pregunta-le respondo con un tono un poco rudo para que no me siga preguntando.

-**Sou ka **_**(Ya veo)**_, tiene usted toda la razón Gaara-sama pero déjeme decirle que ese ramo está muy bonito-

No quiero decirle nada más pero tengo que aclarar una duda que tengo, además necesito saber algo muy importante.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-le pregunto.

-Naruto-kun salió en una misión pero debe estar llegando mañana al medio día aproximadamente-me respondió Lee-¿Gaara-sama ha visto a Neji? Lo ando buscando durante toda la mañana tenemos una misión importante y no ha aparecido-

Así que el tal Neji no ha aparecido…desde la mañana según Lee, pero si en la mañana lo vi con Aiko y con el otro sujeto.

-Neji nos dijo que estaba enfermo y que por eso no podía ir a la misión pero cuando fuimos a su casa no estaba-comentó Lee-Nos dijeron que él había salido-

¿Neji enfermo? Pues claro, por eso lo vi normal y tranquilo en la mañana (noten el sarcasmo) ése sujeto es…

-¿Gaara-sama le sucede algo?-

-Lee, Neji está con Aiko-le respondo conteniendo mi rabia.

-¿Con Aiko-san? ¿Por qué estaría con ella?-

Me levanto de la banca y tomo el ramo antes de retirarme porque no quiero saber más de aquél Hyuuga.

-¡**Matte **_**(Espera)**_, Gaara-sama!-

No hago caso a Lee y sigo mi camino, el cuál no sé a donde me llevará; ahora que sé que Naruto llegará mañana, pienso esperar su regreso para poder preguntarle algunas cosas.

Desconozco hacia donde me lleve el sendero que recorro, me pierdo en mis pensamientos pero despierto al chocar con alguien; ambos terminamos cayendo al cuelo y el ramo se salva con un gran esfuerzo mío, me reincorporo sin mucho esfuerzo y observo a la otra persona con la que choqué, se trata de una jovencita de cabellos negros con destellos azules y de piel blanca; le ofrezco mi mano para que se levante del suelo y ella tímidamente acepta mi ayuda.

-**Arigato gozaimasu **_**(Buenos días)**_-me dice y se disculpa-**Gomen nasai **_**(Lo siento)**_-

En cuando me mira reconozco esos ojos…son iguales a los ojos de aquél chico Hyuuga, deben ser familiares y ahora que recuerdo creo que ya la había visto antes.

Ella empieza a jugar con sus dedos, al parecer está nerviosa porque la observo demasiado y eso parece incomodarla un poco; ella es realmente simpática y su cabello me recuerda al cabello de Aiko aunque ella siempre lo trae recogido de manera extraña.

-**Etto**…**etto**…d-debo i-irme…-dice ella en voz baja.

-**Matte **_**(Espera)**_…**boku **_**(Yo)**_…soy Sabaku No Gaara…-le digo y ella me mira tímidamente.

-**Yoroshiku **_**(Gusto en conocerte)**_…Gaara-kun-me dice en voz baja-**Watashi **_**(Yo)**_…soy Hyuuga Hinata, **etto**…**gomen nasai **_**(Lo siento)**_…Kurenai-**sensei **me está esperando…se me está haciendo tarde-

Hinata se despide haciendo una reverencia y desaparece al instante (Realmente llevaba prisa) pero deja el ambiente oliendo a ella, sin embargo, el aroma del ramo que llevo no es opacado y aunque me agrada el aroma que tiene Hinata, el aroma de las flores que llevo hace que mis sentidos dejen de funcionar y mi cabeza no piensa claramente cuando aquél aroma está presente…en ocasiones me pregunto porqué tiene ese efecto sedante en mí aquél aroma ¿Será porque es el mismo aroma que tiene Aiko? No estoy seguro de nada y el efecto sedante de aquél aroma empieza a surtir efecto en mí.

Algunas imágenes borrosas vienen a mi mente, sin embargo, en mí cabeza resuenan palabras:

"_**Usotsuki (Mentiroso)**__…"_

"_Te la regalo…Gaara…por favor cuida de mi grulla hasta…"_

"_¿No te olvidarás de lo que me acabas de decir?"_

"_**Sayonara (Adiós)**__…Gaara…"_

Me empieza a doler la cabeza, no creo que sea por las flores, sin embargo, creo que el aroma ha hecho que recuerde aquellas cosas de manera borrosa. Creo que lo mejor es regresarme al hotel y esperar a Temari pero tengo un inconveniente, no sé cómo regresar al hotel y me encuentro desubicado dentro de Konoha.

La cabeza me da vueltas y sigo caminando por las calles de Konoha, luego de dar algunos pasos más adelante me encuentro en frente del hospital de Konoha, es un alivio pues estoy seguro que en ese lugar podrán darme algo para el dolor de cabeza que tengo.

En cuanto entro al hospital encuentro sentado al chico Hyuuga junto al chico que en la mañana acompañaba a Aiko, ambos parecen preocupados y no dejan de mirar la sala de urgencias.

-¡Hyuuga Neji, Inusuka Kiba!-exclama la **Hokage **saliendo de la sala de urgencias-¿Por qué no la trajeron antes? Su situación es crítica ya que posee anemia y ha perdido mucha sangre, sin embargo, he podido salvarla con ayuda de Shizune-

-**Yokatta **_**(Gracias a Dios)**_…Tsunade-sama usted es verdaderamente una gran médico, por eso es una legendaria sannin-le dice el chico llamado Kiba.

-No te preocupes Neji, si se alimenta adecuadamente durante algunos meses podrá recuperarse rápidamente, también deberá venir cada semana para hacerle estudios y tomarle muestras de sangre para poder controlarla…-

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?-

-No Kiba, ella aún está siendo examinada y le están cerrando algunas heridas, dentro de algunos minutos deben de estar llevándola a su habitación…cuando ella esté en su habitación podrás ir a verla pero deben recordar que está bajo los efectos de la anestesia-

-**Hai **_**(Sí)**_ Tsunade-sama, Neji ¿Por qué no te diste cuenta que ella tenía anemia? ¿No lo notaste con el Byakugan al observar su flujo de chakra? Creo no eras un verdadero genio como todos decían-

-¡**Urusei **_**(Cállate)**_, **baka **_**(Idiota)**_!-

Veo que esos dos no se llevan bien, la **Hokage **sale del lugar y al parecer ni el chico Hyuuga ni el tal Kiba se ha percatado de mi presencia, me pregunto ¿Dónde estará Aiko?

-**Suminasen **_**(Disculpe)**_ ¿Necesita algo?-me pregunta una enfermera y yo asiento con la cabeza silenciosamente-**Onegai **_**(Por favor)**_ tenga la amabilidad de sentarse y espere a que regrese para que pueda atenderlo-

Me siento en una banca y espero el regreso de la enfermera mientras espero, la luz de la sala de urgencias se apaga y salen algunos médicos con el paciente (del cuál no logro ver el rostro) en una camilla, el Hyuuga y el otro chico se acercan a una chica que parecía ser la persona a cargo.

-Shizune-san ¿Cómo está ella?-

-**Shimpai deha arimasen **_**(No te preocupes)**_, Neji-le responde la chica llamada Shizune.

-Shinuze-san tiene razón, no te preocupes…-le dice el chico llamado Kiba y luego sonriendo le dice en tono burlón-…**shi-ra-to-ri-CHAN **_**(Pájaro Blanco/ Chan normalmente de hombre a hombre es un tipo de ridiculización)**_…-

Aquella denominación…ya la he oído antes, cuando estaba en el parque con Aiko y el chico Hyuuga, esa fue la denominación que utilizó ella para llamarlo pero ¿Por qué el Inusuka también lo llama así? Okey, los chicos de Konoha empiezan a ser "raros"

-Si no quieres que te dé una paliza Kiba, mantén tu bocota cerrada…cara de perro-le dijo el Hyuuga conteniendo visiblemente su ira-Entraré primero a verla y ni siquiera se te ocurra llevarme la contraria cara de perro…-

Aquella denominación del Hyuuga al chico Inusuka me gusta…"cara de perro", así lo llamaré también y sólo por eso al chico Hyuuga le llamaré por su nombre; Neji sigue a la jovencita llamada Shizune y en aquél pasadizo sólo quedamos el cara de perro y yo.

…

Nuestras miradas no se cruzan hasta que Neji Hyuga regresa e inmediatamente el cara de perro se le acerca.

-¿Cómo está ella?-le pregunta.

-Si quieres saberlo anda ve a verla, pero recuerda que está bajo los efectos de la anestesia y quizá no se dé cuenta de quién eres-

-Ella nunca se confundiría…soy inolvidable-dice el cara de perro con un aire de superioridad, lo que me irrita.

Neji camina silenciosamente y se sienta a mi costado, inmediatamente me doy cuenta que él ya sabía de mi presencia en ese lugar desde que ingresé.

-**Kazekage**-sama parece usted muy tranquilo-me dice-¿Es verdad que no le importa? ¿Es verdad que la odia?-

No entiendo porqué me pregunta esas cosas, no sé de lo que me está hablando y considero sus preguntas algo insolentes.

-¿**Nan da to **_**(Qué dices)**_?-le pregunto esperando averiguar a qué se refiere.

-Me refiero a Aiko-me responde-¿Es verdad que la odia y que no le importa en lo más mínimo?-

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?-

-**Onegai **respóndame primero ¿La odia?-

-**Iie **_**(No)**_, **ore** _**(Yo)**_…nunca la odiaría-le respondo sinceramente.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué le dijo que la odiaba? ¿Sabe usted qué consecuencia ha traído?-

No le respondo, desconozco muchos de los motivos por los cuales le dije tantas cosas a Aiko.

-Aiko fue internada de emergencia hasta hace unos minutos porque sufrió un accidente en la mañana-me dice el Hyuuga.

_**Flash Back**_

(Aclaración: este flash back lo está relatando Neji por eso está escrito desde su punto de vista)

_Kiba y yo estábamos llevando a Aiko al hospital por su torcedura de tobillo del cuál recién me acababa de enterar, de camino Kiba se acordó que tenía una misión con su equipo._

_-¡Rayos me olvidé que tenía una misión importante con mi equipo, Kurenai-__**sensei (Maestro) **__me matará si no llego!-exclamó preocupado._

_-Kiba si tu misión es muy importante no te preocupes por mí porque __**Shiratori-chan **__me puede llevar-le dijo Aiko._

_En ese instante Kiba empezó a reír al escuchar cómo me había llamado Aiko._

_-__**Shimpai deha arimasen**__ Aiko, yo te puedo llevar más rápido que Neji porque soy mejor que él-le dijo Kiba y sin que pueda evitarlo la tomó de la mano._

_El __**baka**__ de Kiba jaló a Aiko y empezó a correr (Al parecer se le había olvidado que ella tenía el tobillo torcido) Aiko trató de seguirle el ritmo pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo soltando la mano de Kiba; me acerqué lo antes posible a ellos pues había visto que una carreta se aproximaba pero no pude llegar, Kiba logró esquivar la carreta y a su vez logró desviar la carreta para evitar que atropellara a Aiko, __**shikashi (Sin embargo)**__, la carreta chocó y todos los vidrios que llevaba cayeron encima de Aiko; ella logró cubrirse el rostro y algunas partes de su cuerpo pero el impacto fue demasiado y perdió el conocimiento._

_-¡Aiko!-exclamó Kiba acercándose a ella._

_Yo también me acerqué y observé todo su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, increíblemente algunas de las heridas se curaron inmediatamente y con ayuda del Byakugan me aseguré que no tuviera algún problema con el flujo de chakra pero logré ver un chakra anormal uno muy parecido al que tiene Naruto._

_Con la ayuda de Kiba logramos sacarle algunos vidrios de su cuerpo para poder llevarla sin que se le incrustaran más los vidrios, Kiba fue a llamar a Tsunade-sama y yo cargué a Aiko hasta el hospital; Tsunade-sama tuvo que interrumpir su reunión con la embajadora de Suna y vino inmediatamente, al rato Aiko fue llevada a la sala de emergencia…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Y luego de 2 horas llegó usted-finalizó su relato Neji y yo no podía decir nada.

Aiko había sufrido un accidente y yo recién me enteraba, no podía creer que sólo Neji y el cara de perro se habían preocupado por ella y yo que alguna vez la tuve de estudiante no tenía conocimiento de lo que había sucedido.

-Ella me dijo que no se lo dijera, pero como lo vi aquí sentado decidí contárselo-me dijo Neji-Supongo que ese ramo será para Aiko-

No le respondo nada, pues desconozco el motivo por el cuál compré el ramo.

-Déjeme decirle que si Aiko no logra reponerse el culpable será usted, Kazekage-sama –me dijo Neji con un tono algo amenazante.

-¿**Doushite **_**(Por qué)**_?-

-Porque…no sé si lo sabe pero usted es la persona más importante para Aiko, ella misma me lo dijo-

_**Flash Back**_

(Aclaración: este flash back lo está relatando Neji por eso está escrito desde su punto de vista)

_Cuando entré a la habitación que le habían asignado a Aiko en el hospital la encontré durmiendo pero despertó al escuchar que la puerta se cerró._

_-¿__**Shiratori**__?-me preguntó._

_-¿__**Daijoubu ka (Estás bien)**__, __**Tenshi (Ángel)**__?-_

_-__**Hai (Sí)**__, me siento con algo de sueño… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-_

_Yo le empecé a contar todo lo que había pasado y ella me escuchó atentamente para luego empezar a llorar silenciosamente._

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías anemia?-le pregunté._

_-Creo que se debe porque…__**etto**__…verás, cuando me exiliaron de Suna hace aproximadamente unos 2 años me enviaron sin darme nada de dinero y lo que ganaba en las misiones se los entregaban directamente a ellos-me contó ella-Yo comía si tenía suerte 3 platos de comida a la semana o cualquier fruta que me dieran, también dormía muy poco pues una vez terminada una misión inmediatamente me enviaban a otra-_

_Las lágrimas dejaron de surgir de sus ojos para agachar la cabeza y arrugar la sábana que le cubría los muslos con sus manos._

_-Casi nunca comía y sólo tomaba agua, en pocas ocasiones dormía y aquella voz siempre resonaba en mi cabeza pero siempre lograba superar todo al recordar mi objetivo…-me dijo y luego sonrió-Poder tener una vida normal y lograr obtener una familia junto con la persona que amo; cuando pensaba en él no sé de dónde sacaba fuerza para poder continuar, sólo por él me mantenía con vida y seguía luchado sin importar cuantos cortes tuviese o cuán cansada me sintiese…el deseo de poder estar con él me inspiraba-_

_Cuando Aiko había empezado a hablar noté un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo lleno de esperanza y anhelo; __**shikashi (Sin embargo)**__, entristeció de inmediato._

_-Demo…él, no ha hecho más que lastimarme __**soshite (Porque)**__…ahora conozco lo que siente…él me odia y al saber eso no puedo ni siquiera verlo pues me duele enormemente-me dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir-Ahora no tengo motivo por el cuál vivir, pues todos mis sueños han sido rotos…sabía que era un pérdida de tiempo tratar de que me amara, aún sabiendo que nadie es para mí-_

_Aiko me miró y me sonrió tratando de hacerme creer que estaba bien y que no le dolía hablar de aquél tema._

_-Descuida __**Shiratori**__, si desaparezco de este mundo nadie se dará cuenta porque a nadie le importo…-me dijo-Sólo tú y algunos más me quieren porque soy…soy, creo que soy su amiga; __**shikashi**__, nadie me ama…-_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-No puedo decirle qué más me dijo pero si quiere averiguarlo puede ir a preguntarle-me dijo Neji-Si me permite decirle **Kazekage**-sama debería creerle a Aiko sobre…-

Me levanto y no logro escuchar lo que Neji me trató de decir, me preocupa que Aiko vaya a querer desaparecer sólo porque no se siente amada por alguien, sin tan sólo supiera que yo…yo…

**Fin del cuarto capítulo**

**Vocabulario:**

**¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?: **¿Recuerdas el amor?

**Aiko: **Niña del amor.

**Notas Finales de la Autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado me esforcé bastante en hacer este POV, espero sus opiniones y acerca de aquella escena en el árbol con Gaara…realmente las hormonas los traicionan aunque también debemos tener en cuenta que ellos sí se aman o por lo menos así lo deja en claro Aiko…realmente me rompió el corazón escribir aquellas escenas en las cuales Gaara es malo T_T pero bueno él…él es…etto…él es Gaara y en mi fiction tiene cierto carácter que hace las cosas más difíciles.

Snif…T_T esta historia me empieza a romper el corazón…espero que este POV no me haya salido un OCC de Gaara, pero bueno (Ahnny se seca las lágrimas) me alegra haber podido terminarlo por fin, me costó mucho trabajo pero me hace feliz poder ver mi trabajo ya terminado (por lo menos este capítulo), agradezco todos los reviews que me han llegado y todo el sincero apoyo que me han brindado (Ahnny se pone a llorar a cátnaros TwT) realmente se ha sido difícil finalizar este capítulo con todas las cosas que he tenido que hacer…he decidido hacerle un regalito a Gaara y a Aiko, ya se enterarán cuando lean el siguiente capítulo titulado: "Confesiones" por favor déjenme reviews…Ahnny se despide con un beso enorme… ja ne minna-san ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Confesiones

¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?

By Hyuga Ahnny

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes del anime Naruto me pertenece (aunque quisiera que Gaara me pertenezca)

Notas del Autor: Hola Minna-san! Les pido disculpa por la tardanza (surgieron algunos inconvenientes) TwT Este capítulo está lleno de sorpresa y Woah! Mejor léanlo, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, les dejo el fiction.

Por favor dejen reviews cualquier comentario será aceptado pero por favor no sean tan duros conmigo porque este es mi primer fiction.

Observaciones: Se darán a lo largo del Ficition.

"_Pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**Palabras de la Grulla**_

_**Palabras de aún otro demonio**_

…..- Cambio de escena

…- Pasado un lapso de tiempo

Capítulo 5: Confesiones

En la habitación en la que se encontraba Aiko durmiendo, entró un castaño sin hacer demasiado ruido.

-Gaara…-llamó Aiko entre sueños.

El castaño se acercó lentamente y la observó durmiendo tranquilamente, Aiko le recordaba a su persona amada.

-Te pareces tanto a ella…-comentó Kiba mirándola con ternura.

Aiko abrió lentamente sus ojos y sintió que sus párpados le pesaban por el efecto sedante que tenía el anestesia.

-Gaara…-dijo ella aún algo adormilada.

-¿Uhm?-

Cuando Aiko tuvo los ojos lo más abiertos posible, vio al pelirrojo que llamaba frente a ella

-¡Gaara!-exclamó Aiko sorprendida.

-Aiko **omae **_**(Tú)**_…-

Sin que pudiera decir algo ella lo silenció al taparle la boca con la palma de su mano.

-Escúchame **onegai** _**(Por favor)…-**_pidió ella mientras sus párpados le obligaban a cerrar los ojos-**Ai shiteru **_**(Te amo)**_…Gaara, créeme **onegai**-

Los ojos de Aiko se humedecieron y de ellos surgieron lágrimas.

-**Onegai**…créeme Gaara…**ai shiteru**…-sollozó ella-No sabes…cuanto daría porque tú me dijeras algunas palabras de afecto…-

Mientras Aiko seguía diciéndole que lo amaba a Kiba (aunque ella creía que era Gaara) la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y de ella surgió el **Kazekage**, él soltó el ramo de flores que llevaba al oír las palabras de Aiko.

-**Ai shiteru**….**ai shiteru**…**onegai** no me dejes y quédate a mi lado, sin ti mi vida ya no tiene sentido, sin ti ya no podré vivir-dijo Aiko mientras abrazaba al sujeto frente a ella mientras cerraba sus ojos-**Onegai **dame un motivo por el cuál seguir viviendo…**onegai**…-

El pelirrojo se agachó lentamente y recogió el ramo del suelo, lo dejó sobre una mesita de noche cerca de él mientras sentía una punzada en su pecho por todo lo que acababa de escuchar, luego salio de la habitación lentamente cerrando la puerta silenciosamente.

…

Cuando el **Kazekage **salió puso su mano sobre el lugar en donde se encontraba su corazón ahora algo adolorido sin ninguna razón aparentemente para él.

"_¿__**Doushite (Por qué)**__…?"_ se preguntó él.

Neji se le acercó al ver los gestos que hacía el **Kazekage **luego de haber entrado en la habitación de Aiko, Neji estaba seguro que Gaara saldría feliz luego de un largo rato de ver a Aiko.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió adentro?-preguntó Neji.

Gaara ignoró a Neji y salió del hospital sin saber a dónde ir o por qué se sentía tan mal.

…

-**Ai shiteru…**Gaara…-dijo Aiko y se separó del chico, luego lo miro fijamente acercó su rostro a la del chico y cuando estuvo a punto de rozar sus labios lo apartó bruscamente-¡Kiba!-

El muchacho se sorprendió ante las palabras de Aiko y se revoloteó el cabello muy apenado por aquella situación.

-Jeje…**etto**_**...**_**gomen **_**(Perdón)**_…Aiko…-respondió el sin mirarla-**Demo **_**(Pero)**_creo que te equivocaste…de chico jeje…-

Aiko miro molesta a Kiba pero toda su ira se esfumó en cuanto se percató de lo que había estado a punto de hacer…

…

Las calles de Konoha se mostraban desiertas para el **Kazekage**, él pensaba cosas y no existía nadie más en le mundo…sólo él y…

-¡Gaara!-

El pelirrojo salió de sus pensamientos y todos los habitantes de Konoha aparecieron caminando como normalmente lo hacían, dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede Temari?-le preguntó Gaara algo fastidiado.

-Gaara ¿sabes lo que le sucedió a…? -

-**Hai **_**(Sí)**_, sé lo que la sucedió a Aiko…no tienes de qué preocuparte-le cortó Gaara y luego agregó-¿Alguna otra cosa?-

-**Yappari **_**(Lo sabía)**_…Gaara ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?-

-Nada…Temari, quiero ir al hotel porque necesito descansar ahora.

-**Sou ka **_**(Ya veo)**_…de acuerdo Gaara, iremos al hotel y allí hablaremos…-

Temari guió a su hermano hasta el hotel en donde se hospedaban, Gaara se puso un poco más tranquilo al darse cuenta que Shikamaru no estaba.

-Temari… ¿Dónde está Nara?-

Ella se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Gaara, no sabía muy bien qué responderle pero estaba segura que si le respondía ahora, él ya no estaría tan "ido" y metido en sus pensamientos.

-Shikamaru, fue enviado a una misión y regresará mañana por la mañana-le respondió Temari.

La hermana mayor de Gaara volteó a verlo pero se dio cuenta que él no estaba a su lado, el pelirrojo estaba parado frente al edificio en donde estaba el departamento de Aiko.

-¡Gaara!-llamó Temari y él salió de sus pensamientos-¿Vas a quedarte ahí?-

Gaara no respondió y simplemente siguió a su hermana hasta el interior del edificio, en donde luego de caminar y subir unos pisos llegaron a su habitación que era como un mini departamento.

-Voy a preparar algo para tomar ¿De acuerdo?-

-…hazlo que se apetezca-le respondió Gaara mientras se sentaba en el sillón y veía hacia la ventana.

Gaara maldecía a la **Hokage**, al dueño del hotel por haber hecho que todas las ventanas dejen ver claramente el departamento de Aiko.

-¿Gaara quieres té verde o alguna cosa?-preguntó Temari mientras se colocaba un delantal que llevaba una piña en frente.

-…-

-Gaara… ¿Me estás ignorando?-preguntó algo molesta Temari y evitando a toda costa enfadarse-Gaara…-

-…-

-Gaara te estoy hablando…-dijo Temari que empezaba a perder la paciencia-Gaara… ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO!-

El último llamado de Temari logró sacar de sus pensamientos a Gaara que poco a poco se concentraba más.

-**Gomen **_**(Perdón)**_ ¿Qué decías Temari?-

-Te pregunté si querías té verde o alguna otra cosa pero estabas pensando en alguna cosa y ni me oíste…bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Cualquier cosa está bien menos té…o lo que quieras…-

"_Si tan sólo me lo hubiera dicho desde un principio"_ se dijo Temari.

Gaara cerró los ojos y empezó a meditar para ordenar sus ideas y dejarlas en claro.

-Gaara… ¿Estás seguro de que todo lo que haces es lo correcto?-le preguntó Temari mientras ponía a hervir agua.

-…-

Temari empezaba a molestarse por la falta de atención de parte de su hermano, pero entendía que necesitaba ordenar sus ideas y entonces ella se supo a preparar una tarta, Temari había descubierto hacía poco que a su hermano Gaara le gustaban las tartas de fresa y estaba segura que si le preparaba una, él se sentiría mejor.

-Sabes…ella sufre mucho, deberías tenerle más consideración…-dijo Temari mientras empezaba a batir la mezcla para la tarta-Creo que sería mejor que regresaras a Suna, después de todo eres el **Kazekage**…tienes responsabilidades con la aldea y…-

Temari alzó la mirada para observar la reacción de su hermano pero no lo encontró allí, al parecer él se había marchado del lugar sin hacer ruido.

-¡GAARA!-exclamó ella furiosa pero él no pudo oírla pues se encontraba caminando por Konoha lejos de su hermana.

…

Mientras tanto en una habitación dentro del hospital de Konoha, dos jóvenes discutían rudamente pero "comportándose" al recordar la presencia de una dama en la habitación.

-¡**BAKA**! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA!-

-¡¿Qué? Yo no he hecho nada, además TÚ deberías poder solucionarlo ¿no? Después de todo eres… "UN GENIO" o así te dicen-

-¡Pero TODO ha sido TU CULPA!-exclamó Neji enojado y perdiendo la calma-¡POR TU CULPA AHORA ELLA ESTÁ LLORANDO!-

Mientras los 2 jóvenes discutían, una joven de cabellera negra larga hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros lloraba tal y cómo lo había mencionado Neji, sin embargo, ella sabía que el culpable de su llanto no era Kiba sino era ella misma.

-Quiero morir ahora…-dijo susurrando-Quiero desaparecer…-

_**-¿Crees tú que te dejaré morir?-**_

Aiko se estremeció al oír aquella voz dentro de su cabeza, inmediatamente se vio dentro de una habitación negra en donde sólo había una grulla con unos grilletes en las patas.

-A-anta…eres…-decía Aiko sin poder dejar de sentir miedo ante la presencia de la grulla.

_**-Hace mucho que no te veo…Aiko-chan, así que… ¿Quieres morir, eh? ¡Hmp, qué mocosa tan mal agradecida!-**_

-¿Q-qué es lo q-que hago a-aquí?-

_**-Necesitaba hablar contigo…hace mucho que no hablamos, a decir verdad…no nos vemos desde que… ¡ME ENCADENAZTE Y ME ENCERRASTE EN ESTE LUGAR! -**_

-Ne-necesitaba hacerlo o m-matarías a más g-gente inocente, necesitaba mantenerte al m-margen porque no podía controlarte…-se trató de excusar Aiko-¿Co-cómo es que p-puedes traerme a-aquí?-

_**-JAJAJA… ¿Quién crees que soy yo, eh? No hay duda de que eres más ilusa de lo que pensaba… ¿Pensaste que podría quedarme encerrada durante mucho tiempo?**__**-**_le pregunto la grulla mientras se acercaba.

-El se-sello debía mantenerte e-encerrada para s-siempre…-

_**-¿Acaso te olvidaste que me liberaste cuando quisiste alcanzar al grupo de Konoha? Todo por TU querido y amado GAARA…jajaja ¡Qué patética eres!-**_

-¡No metas a Gaara en todo esto!-dijo firmemente Aiko.

_**-Vaya…vaya…al parecer te pones muy valiente si se trata de él, es patético hasta para ti…los hombres sólo son para divertirse y gozar placeres que sólo ellos te pueden dar**__**-**_le dijo la grulla mientras empezaba a acercase a Aiko más y más.

-¡De-deja de d-decir tonterías!-

_**-Dejémonos de tonterías mocosa…no permitiré que te mates porque primero necesito que tú tengas un hijo**__**-**_le dijo la grulla mientras pasaba una de sus alas por el hombro de Aiko.

Aiko sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen en donde se encontraba su sello.

_**-Necesito que tengas un descendiente…supongo que conoces tus orígenes ¿Verdad?-**_

-¡Déjame en paz!-

_**-Tranquila mi niña…te contaré el origen del símbolo de tu Clan…**__**-**_le dijo la grulla mientras jugaba con el cabello de Aiko que empezaba a temblar con cada gesto de la grulla_**-Como ya debes saber, el símbolo de tu clan es…-**_

-Un triángulo con una línea cruzándolo por la mitad horizontalmente…-completó Aiko interrumpiendo a la grulla.

_**-Muy bien…cada vértice del triángulo simboliza una generación distintas y por tanto son cada 3 generaciones, la tercera generación es "bendecida" y la primogénita se convierte en mi contenedor**__**-**_le explicó la grulla mientras se alejaba un poco_**-**__**Siempre mi contenedor será mujer, la raya que atraviesa el triángulo simboliza todo el odio que llega a tener el contenedor hacia la aldea en donde llega a nacer-**_

-Entonces…mi nieta también te tendrá y así sucesivamente…-

_**-**__**Muy bien mi niña pero si mueres sin dejar descendencia mi existencia se acabará…**__**-**_expresó la grulla_**-**__**Así que antes de morir debes dejar un descendiente primero-**_

-Si para tener que detenerte tengo que morir lo haré-dijo ahora más segura de sí Aiko y sin tenerle tanto miedo a la grulla.

_**-Bueno mi niña si tú no colaboras…tendré que obligarte a aparearte con el postor que logre conquistar**_-dijo la grulla.

-¡**Saseru ka **_**(No permitiré que lo hagas)**_!-

_**-**__**Puedo controlar tu cuerpo si me lo propongo…además se me hace difícil pensar que me será imposible encontrar a un hombre para copular, te he dado un cuerpo envidiable que es apetecible a cualquier hombre y tengo en la mira a aquél chico de cabello largo, al parecer tiene una técnica de línea sucesora y si no me equivoco es el famoso…byakugan-**_

-¡Se ninguna manera! Neji nunca…él ama a otra persona y yo…-

_**-¡Qué importa que ame a otra persona! ¡Sólo necesitamos que nos haga ese pequeño "favor" y además el que sale ganando es él, aunque tú también lo disfrutarás!-**_

-No eres más que…**tsubasa o mogareta fushicho **_**(Pájaro inmortal sin alas)**_, porque no puedes volar por tus propios medios-

_**-¡Orokana ningen **__**(Tonto humano)**__**! Si no quieres que todo sea peor, colabora conmigo y no sufrirás tanto**__**-**_le ofreció la grulla.

-No podrás realizar tus tonterías porque…-

Aiko en ese momento sintió un golpe por detrás y cayó con un ruido sordo al suelo, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que Neji y Kiba seguían discutiendo y ella ya había tomado su decisión.

-No permitiré que la grulla cumpla su cometido…-se dijo Aiko y sin que Kiba pudiera hacer algo al respecto ella le arrebató una **kunai** que portaba en su estuche, acercó aquella arma a su cuello.

Neji y Kiba se percataron de las intenciones suicidas de Aiko pero ella los miró y de inmediato entendieron que si se acercaban ella hundiría el arma en su cuello sin pensarlo.

Las lágrimas surgieron de los ojos de Aiko y se resbalaron por su rostro ella cerró los ojos y movió el arma…

_**-No lo permitiré…-**_

-Ya es demasiado tarde estúpida grulla-le dijo Aiko.

Y las paredes se mancharon de sangre, tanto Kiba como Neji estaban impactados y ambos tenían pequeñas gotitas de la sangre de Aiko en sus rostros y sus trajes.

…

Gaara seguía caminando sin rumbo hasta que se encontró con una juguetería en donde encontró un osito igual al suyo que era expuesto en la vitrina de aquél lugar; los recuerdos embargaron su mente pero esta vez con más claridad.

_**Flash Back **_

_Una niña de cabellos negros lloraba escondida y Gaara le ofrecía una grulla blanca de peluche que al parecer le pertenecía a la niña, la niña aceptó el peluche y el niño pelirrojo con su oso marrón en brazos se dirigió al columpio sin decirle nada a la niña que al instante se le acercó. Aquella niña se presento: "Soy Satome Aiko" la niña se volteó desilusionada al no escuchar respuesta del niño pelirrojo pero se detuvo al oírlo: "Soy Sabaku No Gaara" ambos niños se miran y el pelirrojo sonríe algo inseguro esperando la reacción de aquella niña que termina sorprendiéndolo al abrazarlo sin previo aviso, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta ambos estaban muy rojos; Aiko pidió prestado el peluche de Gaara y él se lo prestó luego de un momento, como muestra de agradecimiento la niña depositó un beso en la mejilla derecha de pelirrojo, el cuál se puso rojísimo ante el gesto de aquella niña. Aiko colocó al osito de Gaara y a su grulla encima del columpio para que se balancearan juntos, aquella niña hizo un comentario y él sólo respondió sin pensarlo: "__**Kawaii**__…" pero él no se refería a la unión de aquellos peluches, él se refería a aquella niña que le había hecho sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido al tener contacto con alguna otra persona; la niña se sonrojó ante el halago de Gaara y aunque en un momento lo llamó: "__**Usotsuki (Mentiroso)**__" él reafirmó su opinión con menos temor: "Es verdad…Aiko eres…eres __**kawaii**__…Aiko" ante aquella afirmación y terminando creyéndole, la niña corrió hacia él y volvió a abrazarlo para después depositarle un beso en la mejilla, casi al instante la niña recordó que debía regresar a su casa y sin decir nada más salió corriendo del lugar pero tropezó a los pocos metros y Gaara se preocupado pero ella se levantó rápidamente._

_-¡Gaara…__**ai shiteru (Te amo)**__!-exclamó ella con todas sus fuerzas para que Gaara le escuchase-¡Gaara…__**ai shiteru**__!-_

_Luego de la declaración de la niña de cabellos negros ella reanudó su camino pero la voz de su amado la detuvo._

_-¡Aiko…Aiko!-llamó él acercándose a ella._

_El niño pelirrojo traía el peluche de la niña en brazos porque ella lo había olvidado al recordar que debía llegar a su casa lo antes posible._

_-Te olvidaste tu grulla-le dijo Gaara dulcemente y sonriéndole pero ella negó con la cabeza, lo que dejó desconcertó al niño._

_-Te la regalo…Gaara…por favor cuida mi grulla hasta…-_

_-Hasta que consiga que seas mi…__**chakusai (Esposa)**__-le interrumpió Gaara._

_Al oír las palabras de Gaara, Aiko sintió que su corazón se aceleró y aunque la idea le agradó tanto como a Gaara le preocupaba un poco porque estaban demasiado jóvenes para ese tipo de compromisos (él tenía unos 3 años y ella 2 años) pero ella aceptó._

_-__**Hai**__, __**demo**__… ¿No te olvidarás de lo que me acabas de decir?-le preguntó con algo de timidez Aiko y él negó con la cabeza._

_-Te aseguro que no me olvidaré de esto…__**koi**__-chan __**(Amor)**__…__**yakusoku yo (Lo prometo)**__-_

_-Ojala sea verdad…-respondió ella en voz baja con esperanza de que lo que él le acababa de decir fuera verdad, además quería ocultar un poco su sonrojo y luego hizo una reverencia para retirarse porque había vuelto a recordar que debía regresar a casa-__**Ai Shiteru**__ Gaara-_

_-¡__**Matte (Espera)**__, Aiko!-le detuvo Gaara tomándola del brazo con delicadeza para evitar dañarla-__**Boku (Yo)**__…no lo he dicho aún…-_

_-¿Qué cosa, Gaara-kun?-_

_El niño pelirrojo se sonrojó mucho y abrazó fuertemente al peluche de la grulla que traía en brazos._

_-__**Etto**_…**etto**_…-el niño dudó un poco pues no sabía muy bien si debía decir o no pero se armó de valor y de decisión-__**Ore wa omae gasuki desu (Te amo)**__-_

_El corazón de ambo latió fuertemente y se miraron durante unos segundos porque la niña se había adelantado a cualquier movimiento de Gaara y le había depositado un beso en los labios que duró unos segundos porque tenía prisa._

_-__**Arigato (Gracias)**__, Gaara…-con esto la niña se fue corriendo._

_Aiko salió corriendo en dirección hacia su casa, Gaara estaba sin habla y completamente rojo como un tomate._

_-Aiko…-susurró Gaara mientras abrazaba a la grulla de la chica que acaba de confesarle su amor._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Aiko…-susurró Gaara mientras veía la vitrina.

Desde el día en que Gaara y Aiko se conocieron cuando eran pequeños ninguno de los 2 se volvieron a ver hasta luego de aproximadamente unos 10 años, porque a Aiko la habían castigado por haber llegado tarde y su padre le prohibió salir durante unos meses y la obligaba a estudiar para que pudiera sacar muy buenas notas porque debía dejar en alto el apellido del clan Satome, en cuanto a Gaara…muchos de los niños le dijeron que ella había sido llevada lejos y él se había puesto triste pero todo empeoró cuando ocurrió el incidente con su tío Yashamaru.

"_Ahora recuerdo aquella promesa…ahora recuerdo todo_…" se dijo él he inmediatamente empezó a correr en dirección al hospital pero lo sorprendente es que él parecía saber en donde se encontraba aquél hospital dentro de Konoha.

…

Una chica corría por los pasillos del hospital desesperada y tratando de no causar demasiado alboroto, cuando de pronto entró en la habitación que andaba buscando.

-¡NEJI-NIISAN!-exclamó una jovencita de cabellos negros azulados entrando de un golpe dentro de la habitación.

La jovencita ahogó un grito al ver aquella escena, de inmediato asustado al ver al que buscaba con manchas de sangre se acercó hasta él y le limpió las manchas con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo.

-¿**Daijuobu ka **_**(Estás bien)**_, Neji-niisan?-le preguntó la joven y él asintió lentamente mientras observaba las acciones de su prima.

-**Daijoubu **_**(Estoy bien)**_, Hinata-sama-le respondió Neji sin dejar de observar las acciones de su querida prima, la heredera del clan Hyuga.

Hinata una vez terminado su tarea se dirigió a Kiba que tenía las mismas manchas de sangre al igual que Neji; Hinata omitió el hecho de que Aiko se encontrara sentada manchada de sangre.

-**Arigato** Hinata-le agradeció Kiba que sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Hinata dirigió su mirada ahora a Aiko y luego miró a los otros 2, con la mirada logro que ellos salieran de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucedió Aiko-san?-le preguntó Hinata mientras le limpiaba la sangre de la cara con una toalla que estaba encima de la mesita de noche.

-…-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Aiko-san?-

-…-

-Ahora lo arreglaré…-dijo Hinata y limpió la kunai manchada de sangre con la toalla, luego con la misma kunai se propuso terminar con el trabajo que Aiko había dejado a medias-¿Puedo…?-

-**Onegai** sé certera…-le pidió Aiko por fin.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que lo haga?-

-**Hai**, nada ni nadie te impide no hacerlo-le respondió Aiko.

Hinata entonces con el consentimiento de Aiko empezó a terminar con la tarea que Aiko no había podido terminar. Así Hinata empezó a emparejar los mechones de Aiko…

-¿Lo quieres a la altura del hombro?-

-**Hai-**le respondió Aiko.

-¿Cómo es que manchaste a todos con tu sangre?-

-Cuando me dispuse a cortarme el primer mechón…-empezó a decir pero luego calló y se dijo _"Realmente quise matarme pero esa estúpida grulla me detuvo y eso me alegra…creo"_

-¿Puedes seguir contándome?-

-**Hai** _**(Sí)**_, verás la kunai rozó mi oreja y parte de mi cuello, por eso la sangre salpicó por todos lados-explicó Aiko-**Shiratori**…quiero decir, Neji y Kiba trataron de detenerme pero ya había tomado la decisión, tenía que cortarme el cabello porque quiero renovar mi imagen-

-¿No crees que hubiera sido más fácil si ibas a una peluquería?-

-**Hai**…**demo **_**(Pero)**_ quería que el cambio fuera hoy…-se explicó Aiko.

-Ya está Aiko-san, tu cabello ahora está emparejado-

Hinata guardó la kunai y acercó un espejo a Aiko, Hinata se puso a recoger los mechones cortados de Aiko.

-Ahora todo está limpio, debes tener más cuidado Aiko-san o podrías lastimarte, la próxima avísame y con gusto te cortaré el cabello-

-**Arigato **Hinata-le agradeció Aiko y luego le preguntó sin ninguna discreción-¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando miras a Naruto?-

Hinata se sonrojó intensamente, ninguna persona había sido tan directa de esa manera.

-**Etto**…**etto**…-Hinata empezó a juguetear con los dedos-Pues…cuando Naruto-kum está cerca…yo trató de esforzarme lo más que puedo, porque quiero que él sepa que soy una persona muy capaz…-

-**Sou ka **_**(Ya veo)**_…-

-Quiero que tenga una muy buena impresión de mí-dijo Hinata-Pero me pongo bastante nerviosa y casi nunca puedo dar todo lo que tengo cuando él está cerca…bueno, sólo una vez le demostré de lo que era capaz hace unos 2 años en los exámenes chuunin, cuando me enfrenté contra Neji-niisan…-

-¿Sabes lo que siento cuando miro a Gaara?-le preguntó Aiko.

-**Iie **_**(No)**_-le respondió Hinata.

Aiko dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana cerca de su cama y cerró sus ojos para visualizar la imagen de su amado pelirrojo.

-Me siento tranquila y mi corazón se acelera con cada segundo que pasa, mi respiración se hace corta y rápida; si él llega a mirarme siento que mis piernas quieren ceder ante mi peso y muchas veces he experimentado que un calor me quema desde el pecho-dijo Aiko mientras una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-Cuando él está cerca mío no puedo pensar con claridad y estoy como "ida" pero me siento feliz al tenerle cerca porque sé que cuando abra los ojo él estará allí…-

Hinata veía sorprendida a Aiko, todo lo que le había dicho nunca lo había experimentado con Naruto…sólo sentía que su respiración se hacía rápida por el nerviosismo que le provocaba él, sin embargo, todo lo que había dicho Aiko ya lo había experimentado pero no por Naruto.

-Hinata…-le llamó Aiko al verla pensativa.

-¿Si?-

-¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre lo que tú sientes y lo que yo siento?-le preguntó Aiko una vez que obtuvo la atención de Hinata.

La heredera de los Hyuuga miró desconcertada a Aiko sin poder darle una respuesta concisa.

-Es bastante fácil…lo que diferencia nuestros sentimientos es que yo amo a Gaara con todo mi corazón…-le expresó Aiko mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Ante la respuesta de Aiko, Hinata quedó desconcertada pero sólo algo le había quedado en claro…lo que ella sentía por Naruto no era AMOR.

-**Nee **_**(Oye)**_, Hinata ¿Para qué viniste al hospital?-le preguntó Aiko.

-¿Eh? Pues…**etto**…en la mañana Neji-niisan estaba algo enfermo y por eso canceló su participación dentro de una misión que le asignaron a su grupo-explicó Hinata mientras volvía a jugar con los dedos-Pero aún así salió a la calle en la mañana, luego me encontré con Lee-san y él me informó que Neji estaba en el hospital-

-¿Neji estaba enfermo?-se preguntó Aiko y luego se dijo _"Pero entonces por eso lo encontré en la mañana cerca de mi departamento, él también debía ir al hospital"_

-En cuanto oí que Neji-niisan estaba en el hospital me dirigí hasta acá aunque tenía una misión con Kurenai-**sensei **pero cuando me reuní con ella me dijeron que se había cancelado-dijo Hinata-Una vez que llegué al hospital me dirigí al número de habitación en donde se encontraba Neji-niisan que es ésta-

-**Sou ka**…Hinata deberías decirle a Neji todo esto, porque yo necesito descansar un poco-le dijo Aiko.

-**Hai**, **demo**…debes cuidarte Aiko-san o podrías empeorar-le dijo Hinata antes de salir por la puerta luego de hacer una reverencia.

Aiko al verse sola en aquella habitación, decidió descansar para poder recuperar fuerzas, porque más tarde las necesitaría…

…

En la entrada del hospital de Konoha un pelirrojo acababa de entrar y buscó inmediatamente a una enfermera.

-¿Dónde está la habitación 19?-le preguntó a la primera enfermera que encontró mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

-Es la tercera habitación a la derecha al terminar el pasillo-le respondió aquella enfermera un poco asustada.

-**Arigato**-le agradeció Gaara y caminó rápidamente en la dirección en la que le habían indicado _"Aiko…" _pensó.

Gaara al fin aclaró sus dudas cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en Aiko y que todo lo que pensaba siempre terminaba metiendo de alguna u otra manera a Aiko; él pensaba que ella no sentía lo mismo por todo lo que había oído cuando entró aquella vez en la habitación de Aiko dentro del hospital y por tanto no sería correspondido, Gaara no podía darse el lujo de entregar su corazón a alguien para que luego sea rechazado porque su corazón ya estaba bastante maltratado.

Gaara y Aiko nunca se imaginaron que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos pero estaban ahora dispuestos a expresarlos sin miedo a ser rechazados.

…

Un aroma familiar invadió la habitación y la calidez de una mano sobre la suya la despertó, cuando abrió los ojos se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a su amado pelirrojo.

-¡¿Gaara?-exclamó ella confusa-¿Eres tú verdad?-

El pelirrojo se mostró confuso ante aquella pregunta… ¡Pero claro que era él! Pero no entendía el motivo por el cuál ella le preguntaba eso, además estaba más que sorprendido ante el nuevo look de Aiko.

-Gaara respóndeme si eres tú y no el **baka **_**(Idiota)**_ de Kiba-

Las palabras de Aiko dejaron helado…

"_Así que el cara de perro había intentado suplantarme…de seguro lo hizo para aprovecharse de Aiko y dejarme mal ante ella"_ pensó Gaara inmediatamente.

-Debo admitir Kiba que esta vez realmente te esforzaste-dijo Aiko-Ya que ahora hueles igual a él…-

Aiko acarició la mejilla izquierda de Gaara y lo miró con ternura, aquél contacto hizo que el pelirrojo sintiera que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

-Siento tu piel como la de él…demo…-

-Aiko…-le llamó él y ella lo miró molesta.

-¿Por qué juegas conmigo de esa manera, Kiba?-le preguntó ella-Tú sabes muy bien que amo a Gaara y…-

Aiko no continuó porque su garganta se había cerrado y se percató que su corazón latía con fuerza desde hace ya un rato, aquél palpitar tan fuerte impedía que articulara palabra alguna.

Gaara en cambio trataba de asimilar la declaración de Aiko, con dificultad lograba hacerlo porque su cabeza no podía trabajar al 100% luego de la caricia de Aiko hacia su mejilla; además no sabía cómo reunir el valor suficiente para poder declararle su amor ahora que sabía que era correspondido.

-¿K-Kiba?-preguntó ella con dificultad.

Aiko sintió que una mano tomaba la suya y la colocaba sobre la otra mejilla del pelirrojo, ella sentía que se quedaba sin aire y estaba sumamente sorprendida; aquél contacto le era placentero y se sentía muy feliz al sentir bajos sus palmas la piel de Gaara que estaba tibia, debido al contacto…ambos estaban sonrojados.

-¿Crees que soy ese cara de perro?-le preguntó Gaara y ella se sorprendió por el tono en el que hablaba el pelirrojo.

Aiko cayó en cuenta de que aquél pelirrojo frente suyo era en realidad su amado Gaara y que no era Kiba o algún otro jugándole un broma pesada y de muy mal gusto.

-G-Gaara…-

Aiko no pudo terminar su frase porque sus labios fueron aprisionados por los labios de Gaara que la besaba con fervor, Aiko en un primer instante se mostró sorprendida y sumamente sonrojada pero de inmediato le correspondió.

-Aiko…-susurró él en cuanto se separaron por la falta de aire.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y Aiko bajó la mirada para ocultar inútilmente su sonrojo junto con una sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro, Gaara le miró detenidamente porque no quería olvidar aquél dulce sonrojo de SU Aiko.

-Aiko…-le llamó Gaara e inmediatamente ella elevó la mirada.

Sin que pueda hacer algo al respecto Aiko, Gaara volvió a devorar sus labios con pasión porque aquél sabor que tenían aquellos labios lo enloquecían mucho; ahora estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella.

-Aiko…-le susurró mientras recuperaba el aliento luego de aquél beso tan maravilloso para ambos-**Ore **_**(Yo)**_…**ore wa omae gasuki desu **_**(Te**__**amo)**_-

Aiko no podía creer nada de lo que le acababa de decir Gaara, era todo demasiado perfecto.

_**-¡Omedetou (Felicidades) Aiko-chan!-**_

La voz de la grulla estremeció a Aiko y aquél estremecimiento hizo que Gaara se preocupara por ella, sin embargo, no entendía el porqué de aquél suceso.

_**-Ahora tenemos con quién te aparees…ahora podrás disfrutarlo porque es él a quién amas, después de todo no podrás negarte a eso ¿O si?**__**-**_le susurró la grulla a Aiko_**-**__**Ahora no podrás cumplir con tu cometido de eliminarme jaja…no creo que renuncies a tu felicidad junto a él sólo para eliminarme jaja…**__**-**_

Aiko reflexionó ante las palabras de la grulla, ella sabía que la grulla le decía la verdad…Aiko nunca renunciaría a su felicidad junto a Gaara luego de haber pasado por tanto para conseguirla, sin embargo, toda su descendencia tendría que sufrir como ella y su abuela lo habían hecho…era una decisión difícil: ser feliz y condenar a su nieta o abandonar todo para acabar con la "bendición" de su clan…todo era muy difícil pero Aiko ya había tomado su decisión.

-Gaara…-le llamó ella.

-¿Qué sucede…?-

-Tengo algo que decirte…verás…**etto**…-

_**-¡Aiko-chan dile ahora que quieres estar con él! Cuando las enfermeras no estén podrán aprovechar ambos para aparearse**__**-**_le susurró la grulla_**-¡Rápido! Antes de que se dé cuenta que tú y yo somos unas malditas hembras-**_

Aunque Aiko estaba segura de su decisión le costaba decirlo.

Por otra parte, Gaara esperaba impaciente las palabras de Aiko pero ella no hacía más que decir "**etto…etto…**bueno…eh…" y esto le hacía molestar bastante pero le tenía paciencia, después de todo ahora ella era SU Aiko.

-**E****tto**…bien, Gaara…verás-Aiko arrugó las sábanas que la cubrían demostrando a Gaara que todo esto se le hacía difícil, él puso su mano encima de la de ella para demostrarle su apoyo.

La respiración de Aiko se hizo más rápida, ella sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho y su garganta se le empezaba a cerrar…pero tomó un gran bocado de aire y con eso logró calmarse lo suficiente como para poder hablarle a Gaara.

-**Gomen kudasai **_**(Perdóname)**_, Gaara…-

Gaara se estremeció ante las palabras de Aiko, él no entendía porqué se disculpaba ¿Acaso se disculpaba por sentir amor por él?

-**Atashi **_**(Yo)**_…no…-trataba de decir Aiko.

_**-¡Saseru ka (No permitiré que lo hagas)…niña malcriada!-**_

Aiko sintió cómo una sensación tibia la invadía rápidamente y estaba segura de que se trataba de la grulla intentando controlarla, Aiko se concentró y logró hacer que aquella sensación parase, por tanto logró contener a la grulla.

-**Gomen** _**(Perdón)**_…no puedo vivir más en este mundo-le expresó Aiko a Gaara.

-¡¿**Nani **_**(Qué)**_? ¿**Nan da to **_**(Qué dices)**_, Aiko?-

Los ojos de Aiko se humedecieron pero ella logró contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-**Demo **Aiko…**ore wa omae gasuki desu**-le dijo Gaara colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-**Gomen **Gaara **demo**…no debo vivir más-le respondió Aiko sin atreverse a mirarle-Una fuerza mayor me impulsa a desear mi muerte, créeme que desearía poder cambiarlo **demo**…**dame desu **_**(No puedo)**_-

-¿**Doushite **_**(Por qué)**_?-

-Porque…mi clan está maldito y si no se termina la maldición conmigo…significaría que mis descendientes sufrirían y yo no quiero que eso suceda-le dijo Aiko mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes caían de su rostro directamente a las sábanas-¿Recuerdas que soy una jinchuriki? Pues el demonio que llevo dentro…-

_**-¡No se lo digas maldita mocosa! ¡No malogres mis planes desgraciada chiquilla!-**_protestó la grulla dentro de Aiko.

-Es transmitido cada 3 generaciones…-dijo Aiko con dificultad pues empezaba a sentir punzadas en su abdomen-…no quiero que alguien sufra por culpa de la "bendición" de mi familia-

Gaara entendía a Aiko, él sabía lo mucho que se sufre cuando uno es un jinchuriki y la clase de rechazo a lo que uno se enfrenta.

-No dudes en ningún momento que yo…**ai shiteru **_**(Te amo)**_Gaara, **demo**…-

Aiko no pudo continuar porque se paralizó al sentir los brazos de Gaara rodearla para abrazarla, en aquél instante sintió cómo ella se sonrojaba mucho y sentía el calor de Gaara cerca de ella.

-Respeto tu decisión Aiko demo…**onegai **_**(Por favor)**_, no te mueras…-le susurró Gaara mientras la abrazaba-**Omae **_**(Tú)**_…**omae**…eres lo más importe para mí y ahora lo sé muy bien-

Aiko sintió que él la abrazó con más fuerza para remarcar sus palabras, ella no pudo contener por más tiempo sus lágrimas y empezó a sollozar en los brazos del pelirrojo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas vivir?-le preguntó Gaara suavemente tratando de no sonar demasiado frío, él quería saber el tiempo que tendría a su amada con vida para poder aprovecharlo al máximo.

-…sólo unos días…3 como mucho…-respondió ella entre sollozos.

"_No pienso dejarte morir Aiko…" _se dijo Gaara y luego agregó _"Tiene que haber alguna manera de hacerte recapacitar…"_

_**-¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Lamentarás todo esto!-**_le dijo la grulla molesta.

-Si me lo permites Aiko… ¿Podría pasar esos 3 días contigo?-

Aiko levantó la mirada y lo miró conmovida, llorosa y casi de una manera suplicante asintió; Gaara se alegró ante la respuesta pero no lo demostró puesto que luego de ese tiempo ella desaparecería…

"_Haré en ese tiempo que tú quieras vivir…"_ pensó Gaara.

_**-Mas te vale aprovechar esos días para quedar preñada Aiko-chan…-**_le advirtió la grulla amenazante-_**Ó pagarás caro más adelante, de eso me aseguraré yo…-**_

Aiko deshizo el abrazo y antes de que pueda decir algo más, los labios de Gaara ya estaban posados sobre los suyos; ambos se necesitaban desde hace ya mucho y sin que se hallan dado cuenta antes, ambos se amaban con todo el corazón y estaban dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por el otro inclusive…dar su propia vida…

Las caricias y los besos no podían cesar entre ambos aunque lo desearan en algún momento, la posición en la que ambos se encontraban no les ayudaba demasiado ya que Aiko estaba sentada en su cama y Gaara estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de ella.

-Aiko vengo a…-

Ambos jóvenes se separan al oír la voz, parecía raro que no hubieran podido escuchar cuando la puerta se abrió ¿Podría ser que estaban tan concentrados en aquellas muestras de afecto?

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-

La mujer los veía pícaramente pues ella misma los había visto pero disfrutaba verlos nerviosos ante la pregunta.

Gaara y Aiko miraban a aquella mujer sumamente sonrojados y ninguno de ellos hablaba, Aiko intentaba inútilmente acomodarse el cabello y Gaara trataba de no mostrase nervioso.

-Nosotros…-comenzó a decir Gaara suavemente-Nosotros sólo nos estábamos…estábamos…-

Aunque Gaara parecía sereno no lograba decirlo y Aiko le miraba sorprendida, ahora ella se sentía segura.

-Tsunade-sama nosotros…Gaara-sama y yo sólo…nosotros…-

La quinta **Hokage** sólo les observaba divertida y al entender que ninguno de los 2 jóvenes iba a poder responderle sonrió.

-Bueno, el tiempo de visitas terminó…-dijo Tsunade-Lo lamento Gaara pero tendrás que venir mañana para visitarla-

Aiko miró suplicante a Tsunade para ignorara sólo hoy aquél molesto horario de atención.

-**Gomen demo** son las reglas-dijo ella y luego agregó-Luego de que terminemos Aiko…podría dejarlos un rato a solas…-

Aiko se mostró alegre y Gaara se había calmado un poco, con una indicación de la Hokage salió de la habitación y fuera de esta, en el pasillo se dio una sorpresa al verlos ahí.

-**Konnichiwa **_**(Buenas tardes)**_…**etto** Gaara-sama…-le saludó tímidamente una jovencita.

-¿Hinata qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Gaara.

-**E****tto**…pues…eh…-Hinata se empezaba a poner nerviosa ante la presencia tan autoritaria de Gaara.

-Hinata-sama vino a ver a Aiko-respondió Neji que se había percatado del nerviosismo de su prima.

-**Sou ka **_**(Ya veo)**_-respondió Gaara y luego dirigió su mirada al tercer miembro presente dentro del pasillo-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-

-Sólo estoy preocupado por la salud de Aiko…-le respondió.

-Tengo que hablar contigo algunas cosas…-le dijo Gaara y luego se dijo así mismo-Maldito cara de perro me las pagarás por haber querido suplantarme…-

De pronto Tsunade salió de la habitación de Aiko con una sonrisa en el rostro, Kiba y Gaara se acercaron a ella inmediatamente al igual que Neji y Hinata.

-¿Tsunade-sama, Aiko puede salir del hospital?-preguntó Kiba.

-Ella está bien, ahora está alistándose para poder regresar a su departamento-explicó la **Godaime**.

-Yo…-empezó a decir Kiba pero fue interrumpido.

-Yo la llevaré, no se preocupe-se adelantó Gaara a decir, él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que otro que no sea él llevara de regreso a Aiko.

-Gaara ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?-le preguntó Tsunade.

La **Hokage** alejó a Gaara del resto pero todo este desplazamiento no impidió que el pelirrojo observara que Kiba se filtraba dentro de la habitación de Aiko mientras los Hyuuga conversaban amenamente.

-Gaara…necesito que me hagas un favor…-le dijo Tsunade-Según tengo entendido…pasarás un tiempo con Aiko ¿No?-

Gaara se limitó a asentir con la cabeza puesto que su mayor preocupación era aquél intruso castaño dentro de la habitación de su querida Aiko, temía que aquél sujeto intentara algo.

-Necesito que te asegures que Aiko esté comiendo todos sus alimentos y…esto es lo más importante así que…presta mucha atención-empezó a decir Tsunade bajando la voz para que sólo Gaara le escuchase-Aiko no puede…ella no debe hacer ninguna actividad física…ninguna...de ningún tipo…-

Con esto último, Tsunade le guió el ojo pícaramente a Gaara, el cuál se sonrojó ligeramente ante la insinuación que le acababa de hacer Tsunade y luego la **Hokage** desapareció.

Gaara estaba parado sin moverse, él intentó encontrar la razón por la cuál la **Hokage** le había dicho todo eso…

-¡Gaara!-

El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que lo había llamado, inmediatamente deseo nunca haberle visto.

-¡Gaara!-

El **Kazekage** cerró los ojos y se dejó caer pesadamente en un asiento cercano porque ahora debía escuchar un largo sermón.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?-le preguntó molesta la recién llegada-¡Debiste avisarme que vendrías al hospital, yo también quería venir!-

Gaara escuchaba indiferente y de todo esto se percató la muchacha que le hablaba, lo cuál la enfureció más.

-¡Debes prestarme atención cuando te hablo! Después de que te fuiste me quedé desconcertada ¿Acaso nunca me oyes? No es justo que te fueras sin mí, si tú sabías muy bien que yo quería venir-le dijo molesta-Yo con toda buena voluntad te estaba preparando una tarta-

-¿Una tarta…?-preguntó Gaara mostrando un poco de interés.

-¡Hmp!…no te preocupes está guardada en la nevera ¿Así que ahora sí me prestas atención, eh?-

"_Luego tendré que ir al hotel para recoger aquella tarta…solo espero que aquella tarta sea comestible…"_ se dijo Gaara.

-Gaara, ¿Por qué viniste al hospital? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿O viniste a molestar a Aiko?-le preguntó curiosa-¡¿Cuando llegará el día en que no tenga que estar regañándote?-

"Será el día en que dejes de estar metiéndote en mi vida" le respondió mentalmente Gaara y luego pensó "Si tan sólo supieras…"

-Podrías esforzarte un poco y tenerme consideración, se me es difícil tener que cumplir el papel de…-

"Hermana metiche" completó mentalmente Gaara.

-¡Maldita sea, aún sigues sin escucharme!-se exaltó la muchacha y empezó jugar con su abanico para tratar de calmarse.

-¿Ya terminaste de decir todo lo que querías, Temari?-le preguntó indiferente Gaara, le gustaba molestar a su hermana de vez en cuando pero él realmente se enfadaba si empezaba a ponerse demasiado molestosa con él-¿No crees que primero deberías escucharme?-

El pelirrojo tomó el silencio de su hermana como una afirmación y él cruzó los brazos para demostrar que hablaría en serio.

-Temari…debes saber que no voy a estar más en el hotel en donde nos hospedamos-le dijo Gaara-Porque yo voy a…-

-¡No permitiré que el **Kazekage** pase la noche en cualquier hotel de Konoha!-interrumpió Temari-Tienes una imagen que cuidar Gaara, no es bueno que…-

-Temari, voy a vivir ahora en el departamento de Aiko-le interrumpió Gaara y con lo que había dicho dejó sin habla a Temari-Pero sólo serán 3 días y luego…regresaré a Suna-

Temari no podía articular palabra alguna, todo había sido demasiado rápido y aún no asimilaba toda la información.

Gaara se levantó del asiento y cuando miró el reloj del pasillo se dio con la sorpresa de que ya había pasado más de media hora en aquella plática, cuando giró la mirada encontró a los Hyuuga mirándolo sorprendidos.

El pelirrojo buscó sin perder el tiempo a aquél castaño pero no lo encontró en ningún lado y recordó que la última vez que lo había visto antes de que Temari lo interrumpiera, aquél castaño había entrado en la habitación de Aiko y de inmediato se dirigió hacia aquella habitación.

Cuando entró encontró a Kiba sentado con el cabello revoloteado y no había ni rastro de Aiko.

-Kiba por tu culpa he terminado toda húmeda…-dijo Aiko que salía del tocador mientras trataba de peinarse con las manos-¿Gaara?-

Gaara no podía decir absolutamente nada, estaba sin aliento…aquella imagen de Aiko lo había dejado así puesto que ella vestía una falda corta y una blusa un poco translucida ambas del color rojo, lo que resaltaba su cabello negro.

-¡Wow…te ves muy bien Aiko!-exclamó Kiba en cuanto recobró el habla.

-**Arigato **_**(Gracias)**_ Kiba-le agradeció-Pero es por tu culpa que he tenido que vestirme así…-

-**E****tto**…**gomen**-respondió Kiba mientras se revoloteaba el cabello.

-Todo porque me dejaste húmeda…después de que me derramaras encima toda una jarra de agua-reprochó Aiko-No me gusta vestirme de esta manera…prefiero los pantalones cortos.

Aiko dirigió su mirada a Gaara que hasta el momento no decía nada, sólo se quedaba parado allí sin articular palabra alguna.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-le preguntó Aiko a Gaara.

-¿Ah?...claro nos vamos ahora-respondió Gaara mientras sacudía su cabeza para que reaccionara y luego se preguntó-¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?-

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Aiko mientras se daba una vuelta frente a Gaara luciendo su atuendo sólo para él-¿Qué te parece?-

-Ehm…se te ve bien Aiko-le respondió Gaara mientras tomaba la maleta de la chica-Se nos hace tarde…-

-Tienes razón debemos irnos…-dijo Aiko algo triste por la falta de interés de Gaara y luego le dijo a Kiba-Ten presente que ya me revisaron el tobillo así que no te preocupes demasiado, Kiba-

Aiko salió de la habitación siguiendo a Gaara silenciosamente y despidiéndose con gestos de los Hyuuga que le observaban sorprendidos por el atuendo de Aiko, el cuál consideraron "un poco" atrevido y bastante revelador.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por dónde vamos?-preguntó Gaara rompiendo de esa manera el silencio.

-Pues…mi departamento es por aquella dirección-indicó Aiko y trató de ayudar a Gaara con la maleta.

-**Iie **_**(No)**_, yo lo haré-le respondió Gaara impidiendo que ella le ayudara.

Aiko guió al pelirrojo hasta llegar al departamento de la chica en donde ambos descansaron.

-¿Quieres algo de beber u otra cosa?-le preguntó Aiko cortésmente a Gaara que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala.

-**Iie**, **daijoubu **_**(Estoy bien)**_…-

Aiko se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de té helado para disminuir el intenso calor, mientras tanto Gaara observaba todo el interior de la sala y del departamento en sí.

-Este lugar es…acogedor-pensó Gaara.

-Iré a acomodar las cosas de mi maleta-dijo Aiko mientras dejaba una jarra de té helado encima de una mesita pequeña que se encontraba en medio de aquella sala.

-Te ayudaré, no debes esforzarte-le dijo Gaara tomando la maleta antes que Aiko dijera o hiciera algo.

-**E****tto**…**arigato ** Gaara **demo **_**(Pero)**_…puedo llevarlo sola-le dijo Aiko pero Gaara se resistió y no le entregó la maleta-Parece que no cambiarás de opinión…bueno, mi habitación es por aquí...-

Aiko guió a Gaara hasta llegar a su habitación que se encontraba ordenada e impecable, lo que dejó sorprendido a Gaara…aquella habitación estaba tan limpia y ordenada que la habitación de su hermana mayor.

-¿Qué haremos luego de que termines de hacer eso?-le preguntó Gaara mientras le observaba guardar su ropa dentro de aquél closet cerca de la cama de Aiko.

-Pues…creo que podríamos salir a pasear…-respondió ella suavemente-Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta si quieres…-

-Por mí no hay problema…-respondió él.

-Pero antes…hay que almorzar-le dijo Aiko.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a almorzar?-le preguntó curioso Gaara.

-**E****tto**… la verdad es que no quiero almorzar fuera-respondió Aiko insegura-¿No quieres almorzar aquí? Cocinaré algo…si quieres, claro-

-Me parece bien-le respondió Gaara y luego pensó "Quiero saber cuánto has mejorado… ¿Será mejor cocinera que Temari?"

Aiko salió rápidamente de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para ponerse a cocinar de inmediato un platillo muy especial que hace tiempo quería cocinar para Gaara.

"_Me alegra que ahora estemos juntos…Gaara"_ pensó Aiko mientras empezaba a sacar los ingredientes _"Aunque sólo sean 3 días…"_

**Fin del Quinto capítulo**

**Vocabulario:**

**¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?:** ¿Recuerdas el amor?

**Aiko:** Niña del amor.

**Notas Finales de la Autora:**

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews en los capítulos anteriores…no piensen que este es el final. No sería un buen final si terminara ahora, no se preocupen tenemos aún para un rato más, déjenme decirles que me encantó hacer las últimas escenas del capítulo. Aún tienen cosas por hacer (sobre todo Aiko) y sobre el lemon…bueno no estoy segura de hacerlo ¿Lo hago? Espero sus opiniones al respecto, bien ahora me queda decirle que estaré actualizando dentro de unos 15 días (si Kami-sama quiere…) pero no desesperen trabajaré arduamente.

El siguiente capítulo se titula: "Solo soy yo" por favor déjenme reviews…Ahnny se despide con un beso enorme… ja ne minna-san ;)


	6. Chapter 6: Solo soy yo

¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?

By Hyuuga Ahnny

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes del anime Naruto no me pertenece (aunque quisiera que Gaara me pertenezca)

Notas del Autor: Hola mina-san! Ahora comienza los 3 días de convivencia de Gaara y Aiko, él se esforzará por hacerle cambiar de opinión y ella se esforzará porque la grulla no intente nada, bueno les dejo el fiction.

Por favor dejen reviews cualquier comentario será aceptado pero por favor no sean tan duros conmigo porque este es mi primer fiction.

Capítulo 6: ¿Sólo soy yo?

En el capítulo anterior:

Aiko salió rápidamente de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para ponerse a cocinar de inmediato un platillo muy especial que hace tiempo quería cocinar para Gaara.

"_Me alegra que ahora estemos juntos…Gaara"_ pensó Aiko mientras empezaba a sacar los ingredientes "Aunque sólo sean 3 días…"

* * *

Gaara decidió ir a descansar al sillón mientras observaba los movimientos que realizaba Aiko en la cocina.

-Por alguna razón me siento…extrañamente bien-se dijo Gaara.

-**Onegai**_**(Por favor)**_ Gaara, deja de mirarme que me pongo nerviosa-le dijo Aiko ligeramente sonrojada-No puedo concentrarme…-

Sólo en ese momento Gaara se percató de que no había dejado de observar a Aiko y de inmediato desvió la mirada ligeramente ruborizado "_Mejor empiezo a planear la manera de convencerle"_ se dijo Gaara concentrándose ahora en su plan _"Creo que debería empezar a mostrarle lo valiosa que es para todos…quizá debería empezar mostrándole lo maravillosa que puede ser la vida…quizá…" _Millones de ideas de cómo empezar a convencer a Aiko invadieron la cabeza del **Kazekage**_**(Gobernante de Sunagakure)**_ pero no lograba decidirse por alguna.

En la mansión Hyuga se encontraban Hinata y Neji sentados en el jardín principal del lugar, ambos observaban el paisaje maravillados y recordando sus los pocos días felices juntos cuando eran pequeños-¿Hinata-sama recuerda usted a su madre?-le preguntó Neji. La Souke se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta pues él había cambiado de tema por completo-**Okaa**-san _**(Madre)**_…ella era muy buena conmigo-respondió Hinata algo nostálgica-**Demo**_**(Pero)**_ murió al dar a luz a Hanabi-san…-

Neji pudo notar que su querida prima empezaba a entristecer al recordar tantas cosas y Neji recordó que tanto la infancia de su prima como la de él no habían sido maravillosas-Hinata-sama lamento si hablar de este tema le ha entristecido-

-No te preocupes Neji-niisan-le respondió ella mirando ahora el cielo para luego darle a su primo una de sus maravillosas sonrisas. Neji se sorprendió al ver que la expresión de Hinata cambió radicalmente -Así que… ¿Aiko-san y tú son buenos amigos?-

-**Hai**_**(Sí)**_, creo que la amistad que hay entre nosotros es bastante fuerte aunque sólo nos hayamos conocido unos días-le dijo Neji.

-Pero aún así…hay algo extraño en esa chica-dijo Hinata mostrando se preocupación-**Onegai**_**(Por favor)**_ sé precavido Neji-niisa…-

-¿Extraño dice? ¿A qué se refiere Hinata-sama?-

-Ehm…pues, no sé porque cuando le veo me siento intranquila, temo que en cualquier instante algo malo pueda pasar…**etto** _**(Una interjección, molesta como "um", "er" o "ah")**_, es algo indescriptible demo tengo el molesto pensamiento de que ella no es normal…tal y como aparenta…-

"_Si tan sólo supiera que__**Tenshi (Ángel)**__es una__**jinhuuriki (Contenedor de un demonio)**__…"_ pensó Neji.

-**Etto**…Neji-niisan ten cuidado con ella, no quisiera que…-

-**Shimpai deha arimasen**_**(No te preocupes)**_ Hinata-sama sé cuidarme-le interrumpió.

-**Hai**, creo que tienes razón…tal vez sólo son imaginaciones mías, además…**etto**-le dijo Hinata empezando a juntar la punta de sus dedos-Ehm…no por nada eres el genio Hyuga…-

-¡Hinata, Neji!-Ambos jóvenes saltaron asustados de sus asientos ante aquél llamado autoritario.

-**Otou**-san _**(Padre)**_ **konnichiwa**_**(Buenas tardes)**_-saludó Hinata mientras hacía una reverencia.

-**Konnichiwa** Hiashi-sama…-

-**Konnichiwa**-respondió él-Me gustaría saber de qué hablan-

-**Etto**…-empezó a decir Hinata mientras jugaba con los dedos-Pues **etto**…nosotros, Neji-niisan y yo…-

-Hinata deberías dejar de titubear al expresarte-le dijo Hiashi-Neji, tu **sensei** _**(Maestro)**_ me dijo que hoy faltaste a una misión ¿Podrías explicarme eso?-

-Hiashi-sama hoy tuve que faltar a esa misión porque fui al hospital en la mañana-respondió Neji algo nervioso por dentro.

-Te tardaste toda la mañana y parte de la tarde dentro del hospital ¿No te parece que demoraste demasiado?-dijo Hiashi.

-Lo que sucede es que en el camino me encontré con Aiko-chan y…- "¿La ha llamado Aiko-chan?" pensó Hiashi y luego le preguntó a Neji para confirmar sus sospechas-¿Te refieres a aquella chica de cabello negro que te estaba buscando el otro día?-

-**Hai**-respondió Neji, lo que hizo que Hiashi relajara sus facciones discretamente.

-Hinata…-llamó Hiashi. La Souke elevó la mirada para ver a su padre que le dirigió una mirada algo dulce (Hoy Hiashi estaba de muy buen humor)

-Luego hablaremos seriamente...-le dijo a su hija y luego dirigiéndose a su sobrino agregó-Sé que esta charla deberías tenerla con tu padre, mi hermano Hizashi; pero seré yo quién te la dé…porque ahora las cosas son algo distintas…sígueme Neji-Hiashi caminó en silencio seguido de Neji, dejando sola a una Hinata muy confundida.

-¿**Otou**-san y Neji-niisan van ha tener una charla?-se preguntó Hinata-¿De qué se tratará?...**iie**_**(No)**_, no debo inmiscuirme en sus lo anterior ella salió en dirección hacia su habitación.

Una jovencita terminaba de lavar los platos sucios mientras que un joven pelirrojo la contemplaba sentado desde el comedor-¿Qué te pareció, Gaara?-le preguntó ella-¿Crees que cocino bien?-

-Lo haces mejor que Temari-le respondió él pero al ver la expresión de decepción de la chica agregó-Cocinas delicioso Aiko…- La muchacha se sonrojó intensamente mientras terminaba de acomodar los platos y una vez terminada su tarea se acercó al pelirrojo tranquilamente pero totalmente nerviosa por dentro-Ehm…Gaara ¿Podemos dar el paseo ahora?-

-Si tu quieres…por mi no hay problema-respondió él mientras se levantaba de su asiento-¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-**Etto**, necesito ir primero a la academia porque…ehm tengo un examen con Iruka-dijo ella-Pero descuida no tardaré mucho-

-No te preocupes por mí, has lo que necesites hacer y luego podemos salir a pasear-dijo él serenamente.

-¿Podrías esperarme un momento? Necesito cambiarme, no me gusta mucho vestirme de esta manera…-dijo ella y Gaara asintió. Aiko desapareció en el acto para dirigirse a su habitación para cambiarse, Gaara por su parte decidió tomar asiento porque estaba seguro que ella tardaría _"¿Se demorará igual que Temari?"_ se preguntó Gaara mientras esperaba pero aquella pregunta fue respondida al ver a Aiko luego de 5 minutos de espera totalmente vestida-¿Crees que me veo bien, Gaara?-le preguntó ella dándose una vuelta para lucir su atuendo.

Aiko llevaba un pantalón ligeramente holgado de **kunoichi**_**(Mujer ninja)**_ color lavanda y en cima una cazadora azul pálido (N/A: Rara combinación, lo sé pero me agrada como queda) que cubría la camisa de rejillas que llevaban todas las**kunoichi** de Konoha-Te queda bien Aiko pero ¿No crees que esos colores son algo fuera de lo normal?-le preguntó Gaara al verla.

-Pues sí pero son mis colores favoritos, además mi cazadora es el mismo color de mis ojos-le dijo Aiko mientras acomodaba algunas **shuriken**_**(Estrellas ninja)**_ y unas **kunai**_**(Arma ninja)**_ en un bolso que llevaba a la altura de la cadera en el lado derecho e izquierdo.

-¿Eres diestra o zurda?-

-Soy ambidextra, logré dominar ambas extremidades luego de mucho entrenamiento-respondió ella.

-Oye Aiko… ¿Dónde conseguiste esa pulsera que lleva tu nombre en dije?-le preguntó Gaara-Hace un buen rato que la vengo observando-

-¿Mi pulsera? Pues…-Aiko pensó por un momento en decirle que Temari se la había dado pero decidió decirle la verdad-Esta pulsera es un regalo de Neji, me lo dio el primer día que llegué a Konoha…-

"_¡¿Hyuga Neji?! Ése…"_ pensó Gaara.

-Luego de que tú…me exiliarás-concluyó Aiko tristemente.

-Aiko…-le dijo mientras levantaba su rostro suavemente-Lamento mucho haber sido yo quién te haya tenido que decir todo eso...- El rostro de Gaara se acercó al de Aiko quedando a sólo unos centímetros, el corazón de ambos latía con fuerza ante la cercanía del otro y ambos lo sabían perfectamente; casi sin poder evitarlo de un momento a otro sus labios se encontraron juntos, tratando de trasmitir todo lo que no podían decir con palabras.

Terminado el beso, ambos se sonrojaron mucho al mirarse pero ninguno de ellos desvió la mirada y eso causaba que se ruborizaran más; Gaara no podía explicarse porqué aquella chica le hacía sentir tantas cosas que nunca antes había experimentado pero de lo que estaba seguro es que él la amaba y ella le correspondía, ahora estaba seguro que ella no amaba a otro más que a él; Aiko por su parte se sentía tan feliz de poder estar de esa manera con Gaara, de poder al fin expresarle mediante aquellos gesto todo el amor que le tenía y mediante ellos también lograba sentirse querida-Ya no tiene importancia Gaara…descuida-le dijo Aiko refiriéndose a lo de su exilió y se alejó del pelirrojo para acercarse a la puerta-Es hora de irnos ¿Vienes conmigo, no?-

-Si quieres que te acompañe no me rehúso-le respondió él.

-¡Genial! ¿Sabes que me agrada tu presencia verdad?- Gaara no respondió nada y sólo desvió la mirada mientras sentía que Aiko lo tomaba del brazo, de pronto él se detuvo en seco y ella se confundió ante la acción del joven pero de inmediato ella se sonrojó al sentir que él entrelazaba su mano con la de ella para volver a caminar tranquilamente sin saber por donde ir.

Aiko sonrió y decidió correr sin soltarse de Gaara, haciendo que él también se apresurara y en unos momentos llegaron a la academia; Aiko agradecía que Tsunade le haya dado antes un mapa indicando qué camino tomar-¿No te parece hermoso?-le preguntó Aiko mientras admiraba la academia ninja-Esos niños y niñas son adorables…se ven tan felices…-

-Aiko… ¿Cómo fue tu infancia?-

-¿Mi infancia? Pues…no fue del todo bella, no tenía amigos a excepción de…-

-¿De quién?-

-…-

-¿Qué pasa Aiko?-

-… ¿Ah? Es que estaba recordando algo…**gomen**_**(Perdón)**_Creo que nunca tuve un amigo verdadero…-le dijo "Él sólo me hiso la vida imposible…nunca fue mi amigo, siempre estuvo fingiendo…siempre"

-¿De verdad no te pasa nada? Es que me parece que algo te molesta-

-Descuida Gaara, mejor te sigo contando, todos siempre me molestaban y además de eso…-dijo ella nostálgica-En mi casa…las cosas no se ponían mejor porque…**Otou**-san_**(Padre)**_, él…-

"_No ha sido una buena idea preguntarle sobre su niñez…parece que al igual que yo, ha sufrido mucho"_ se dijo Gaara

-No dejaba de regañarme por todo lo que hacía…-le dijo ella _"En cambio a él…a él si qué le quería…"_-Aunque…fuera un día especial…y él nunca cumplía con…sus promesas…-

-Si no quieres hablar de eso no hay problema-le dijo Gaara al verla demasiado nostálgica y el temió que ella llorase.

-Descuida Gaara, siempre encontraste la manera de ayudarme sin que lo sepas-le dijo ella mientras miraba el cielo y empezaba a recordar...

_**Flash Back**_

_Una niña de cabello largo de color negro vestía un kimono de color ciruela con flores de color lavanda y un__**obi (Faja que ciñe el kimono)**__de color violeta, aquella niña de apenas uno 7 años lavaba los platos con sumo cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a la persona que descansaba en un sillón muy cerca de allí._

"_Terminaré de lavar los platos y podré salir a jugar,__**Otou**__-san me lo prometió y hoy jugaremos juntos por primera vez desde la muerte de__**Okaa**__-san__**(Madre)**__…" se dijo la niña pero en un descuido un plato se resbaló y a pocos centímetros detuvo su caída con un rápido movimiento de su mano "Uf...estuvo cerca"_

_-¡Aiko!-_

_La niña se asustó ante le llamado y cayó al suelo junto con el plato haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos-¡Mira lo que has hecho!-dijo el hombre acercándose para recoger los pedazos de porcelana-¡Vete a tu habitación!-_

_-__**Gomen**__…__**Otou**__-san…yo no quise…-_

_-¡__**Ussee (Cállate)**__! ¡Vete a tu habitación!-ordenó el hombre mientras botaba los pedazos al tacho y al ver que su hija no se movía agregó-¿Qué esperas? Vete a tu habitación ¿Esperas que te lleve yo?-_

_-__**Otou**__-san…__**gomen**__-empezó a balbucear ella mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro-__**Gomen**__…-_

_-¡Deja de llorar! En un día como hoy no deberías de hacerlo-le dijo su padre mientras se le acercaba-Dime Aiko… ¿Quieres una fiesta para celebrar tu cumpleaños en compañía de tus amigos? ¿Quieres que invite a los del Clan? ...-_

_-__**Iie (No)**__, yo no tengo amigos…-le respondió la pequeña niña-Y los del clan…ellos…-_

_-¿Y sabes porqué no los tienes?-le preguntó Takeshi soberbiamente._

_-__**Hai (Sí)**__…porque soy un…un…-_

_-__**Bakemono da (Un monstruo)**__…Aiko-le dijo el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta para irse-Recuérdalo bien…__**bakemono da**__…y es por eso que tu madre no está con nosotros…-Takeshi al decir esto bajó la mirada y sin decir más se alejó, por otro lado la niña ahogó su llanto y salió corriendo hacia su habitación en donde se puso a llorar inconsolablemente._

_-__**Okaa**__-san…te necesito…-decía entre sollozos-Necesito de tu amor…-La niña se levantó con la vista nublosa y empezó a buscar arduamente un objeto pero luego pareció recordar _"_Es verdad…ahora Takara-chan está con él" pensó ella y casi de manera inmediata su llanto cesó "Ojala que Gaara-kun esté tratando bien a Takara-chan"_

_Con ese pensamiento la niña sacó un libro de dibujos en donde plasmaba todos sus sueños y empezó a dibujar _"_Algún día…podré tener mi propia familia…con Gaara-kun" se dijo mientras dibujaba a una chica de cabellos negros tomada de la mano de un pelirrojo._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Sí, siempre me ayudaste…aunque tú nunca lo supiste-concluyó Aiko.

-¡Aiko, llegas tarde!-Gaara y su acompañante miraron hacia el hombre que llamaba a la chica mientras trataba de alcanzar a un grupo de niños.

-No tengo demasiado tiempo ahora…-dijo el hombre mientras daba coscorrones a los niños que acababa de atrapar-Niños malos…-

-¡Vamos Iruka-**sensei**_**(Maestro)**_, sólo fue una broma!-exclamó uno de los niños.

-Hablaré con Naruto al respecto-respondió Iruka mientras soltaba al trío-Él les dará un buen castigo…-

-(T-T) Onegai Iruka-**sensei** no le diga nada a Naruto-oniisan…-le suplicaron llorosos.

-Mnm…ya veremos, sólo si prometen dejar de hacer esas tonterías-le respondió Iruka-¿Les parece Konohamaru?-

-**Wakatta wa** _**(Está bien)**_-respondieron los tres niños y se fueron.

-Ehm…**gomen** estos niños son muy traviesos…jeje-dijo Iruka mientras se colocaba una mano detrás de su espalda-**Kazekage**-sama _**(Gobernante de Suna)**_es un honor tenerlo aquí.

-Disculpe pero detesto las formalidades-respondió Gaara-Tenemos algo de prisa, así que…-

-No se preocupe, estoy seguro que Aiko podrá terminar con el examen rápidamente-respondió Iruka.

-Sí Gaara-sama confíe en mí-dijo ella y Gaara le miró confundido-¿No cree que debería ser así Iruka-**sensei**?-

-**Hai**_**(Sí)**_-

-Oye Aiko… ¿por qué estás utilizando sufijos? Si antes sólo le llamabas por su nombre al igual que a mi-le interrogó en voz baja Gaara tratando de que no le escuchara Iruka.

-Pues…**etto** _**(Una interjección, molesta como "um", "er" o "ah")**_…-empezó a decir Aiko mientras buscaba la manera de explicarlo-Te diré el motivo que tengo ahora mas no la razón por la cuál hago todo, para ello tendría que contártelo-

-Bien Aiko, las reglas son…-Iruka empezó a mencionar todas las reglas de examen que tomaría Aiko pero Gaara no le prestaba atención al igual que Aiko.

-**Etto**…pues, porque debo dirigirme a ellos de manera respetuosa o no tengo ni idea de lo que pensarían de mí-respondió ella en un susurro-Y quizá pensarían que mi fami…mi padre no me educó- Gaara le miró comprensivo porque sabía que Aiko ya no tenía familia y estaba totalmente sola…NO, eso no era del todo cierto porque ahora él estaba con ella "¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir a tanta soledad, Aiko?" se preguntó Gaara mientras miraba que ella empezaba a prestar atención a Iruka "Me gustaría saber de qué manera buscaste llamar la atención y reafirmar tu razón de ser…"

-Todo parece tan sencillo…-comentó Aiko una vez que Iruka terminó de darle indicaciones-¿Iruka-**sensei**, cuántos alumnos han aprobado?-

-Pues…haber…de este modo: 5 de cada 25, aunque sólo algunos se animan para tomarlo de esta manera-explicó él-Bien Aiko sígueme…- Iruka guió a Aiko y Gaara decidió quedarse fuera para respirar aire fresco y vio un columpio que colgaba de un árbol, decidió ir hacia allí y sentarse bajo la sombra "Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño solía sentarme sólo, sin compañía, en los columpios…" se dijo Gaara y luego colocó su mirada en una inscripción que se encontraba grabada en la corteza del tronco.

"Sasuke **temee**_**(Maldito)**_; Uzukami Naruto-sama: el próximo **Hokage**_**(Gobernante de Konoha)**_, es mucho mejor´te bayo" leyó Gaara y comentó-Naruto…mañana llegas de tu misión ¿Cómo reaccionarás al verme aquí en Konoha?- Pero un ruido sacó de sus pensamientos a Gaara, había sido una pelota la que le había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Ehm…**etto**… ¿Podría darme la pelota?-le preguntó un niño tímidamente mientras se acercaba. Gaara recordó que una vez le había pasado algo muy parecido cuando era pequeño y por eso dudó por momento pero decidió entregarle la pelota al niño-**Arigato gozaimazu**_**(Muchas gracias)**_-le agradeció el niño y luego le sonrió-Ehm…si usted no está ocupado ¿Quiere jugar con nosotros?-

Gaara estaba sorprendido, nunca antes alguien le había pedido que jugara con él y por ese motivo no respondió, cuando el niño iba a irse Gaara le tomó del brazo suavemente para detenerlo sin lastimarlo-Me encantaría jugar…-dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡**Sonna**_**(No puede ser)**_! ¡¿**Hontou desu ka**_**(De verdad)**_?!-dijo el niño emocionado y Gaara asintió. El niño llevó a Gaara hasta el resto del grupo de niños en donde empezaron a reunirse por equipos-Ehm…**suminasen**_**(Disculpa)**_ ¿Cómo se llama?-le preguntó el niño tímidamente.

-Sabaku No Gaara-le respondió el **Kazekage.**

-¿Le molesta que le llame Gaara-**sempai**_**(Sufijo que indica que aquella persona tiene un rango superior)**_?-

-**Iie**_**(No)**_, no me incomoda-le respondió Gaara.

-Bien Gaara-**sempai** éstas son las reglas…-empezó a decirle el niño capitán del equipo.

-Muy bien, creo que eso es todo Aiko-le dijo Iruka.

-¿**Hontou desu ka**? ¡**Yokatta**_**(Gracias a Dios)**_!-exclamó ella y luego suspiró.

-¿Tan difícil es el examen?-le preguntó Iruka incrédulo.

-Bueno…si no tienes a quién copiarle lo es-le respondió Aiko algo molesta-¿Ahora sigue algún examen práctico?-

-Ehm…pues no, ahora eres oficialmente una **gennin**_**(Ninja de bajo rango)**_ pero si quieres convertirte en **chunnin**_**(Ninja de mediano rango)**_ tendrás que dar el examen como todos los demás-le dijo Iruka-Pero existe otro método, pero primero necesito la autorización de Tsunade-sama, si lo aprueba podrás convertir en **jounin**_**(Ninja de alto rango)**_con una prueba…-

-¿Iruka-**sensei**_**(Maestro)**_ bromea?-

-**Iie**, hablo en serio pero si lo aprueba no se lo comentes a Naruto o querría tomar también aquél examen-le dijo Iruka.

-No hay problema, él nunca se enterará de nada-le dijo Aiko y le guió un ojo-Bien, creo que Gaara ha estado esperando demasiado…-

-Tienes razón, Gaara-sama parecía algo apurado ¿Tendrán una cita?- Ante aquella pregunta ella se sonrojó mucho y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, lo que impedía que ella hablara claramente-Pues…e-en verdad…ehm…-empezaba a balbucear Aiko.

-Bueno si van a tener una, comprendo la prisa de Gaara-sama…- Iruka se puso de pie y dejó a Aiko sentada frente al escritorio, luego cuando él volteó se dio cuenta que ella no le seguía-¿Aiko te sientes bien? ¿No tienes prisa? Si te demoras más, de seguro su cita…-Iruka se quedó hablando con el aire porque Aiko ya había desaparecido por haber ido a buscar al pelirrojo "Vaya…con que ahora los jóvenes son así…" meditó Iruka "Me pregunto si Naruto invitará a Sakura a comer…"

Aiko estaba sin poder moverse, estaba paralizada ante aquella escena que conmovía su corazón al ver lo feliz que se sentía su amado. Gaara corría se un lado a otro con la pelota para evitar que los niños se la quitaran hasta que unos niños se le lanzaron encima para quitarle el balón y aunque Gaara terminó en el suelo ante aquella acción no dejaba de reír-¡FALTA!-exclamó el niño capitán del equipo de Gaara-Jaja…descuida, **daijoubu**_**(Estoy bien)**_-dijo Gaara.

-Pero Gaara-**sempai**, ellos cometieron falta y debe ser cobrada-le dijo el niño capitán-¿Eh, **nani**_**(Qué)**_?-El niño se quedó confundido al ver que una chica ayudaba a Gaara a levantarse del suelo para luego tomarlo de la mano y alejarlo lentamente de ese lugar.

-¡HEY!-exclamó el niño ante aquella acción-¡OYE! (Ò.Ó) ¿A dónde te llevas a Gaara-**sempai**?-

-**Gomen** _**(Perdón)**_, **demo**_**(Pero)**_…él y yo tenemos una cita-le respondió la joven.

-¿Una cita? (O.O?)-preguntaron Gaara y el niño.

-**Hai**_**(Sí)**_, una cita…-respondió la chica y luego miró a Gaara-¿No es así?-

-Ehm…-Gaara lo pensó y luego agregó recordando lo que había leído en una de las revistas de Kankuro titulada "El Conquistador" cuando estaba aburrido-**Hai**, una cita en un restaurante con velas y todo…-

-¿Co-con v-velas y-y to-todo?-le preguntó incrédula.

-**Hai**…con velas y todo lo que pueda ofrecer el restaurante-respondió Gaara y Aiko lo abrazó-Otro día vendré a jugar ¿De acuerdo?-

-Lo que usted diga Gaara-**sempai**-dijo el niño-Cuídese mucho **onegai**_**(Por favor)**_ Gaara-**sempai** y diviértase en su…"CI-TA"-Aquél niño se alejó algo triste porque ahora faltaba un jugador y maldecía por lo bajo a aquella chica que se había llevado a Gaara.

-Oye Gaara ¿De verdad vamos a ir a un restaurante?-

-Primero dime si tendremos una cita-le respondió Gaara.

-Ehm…tenemos que ir mi departamento-le dijo Aiko mientras empezaba a jalar a Gaara de la mano.

-¿Por qué a tu departamento?-le preguntó Gaara confundido.

-Porque no pienso ir a una cita vestida de esta manera-le respondió Aiko y apresuró el paso-¿No lo crees, GAA-RA-**SEM-PAI**…?-

-Ahora concuerdo con aquél aburrido…ése Nara…las mujeres son problemáticas-se dijo Gaara mientras era arrastrado.

Un rubio caminaba en el bosque con expresión de preocupación, a su lado descansando se encontraba un sujeto recostado contra un árbol mirando a su compañero-**Nee**_**(Oye)**_ Deidara-san ¿Qué estamos esperando?-

-Son asuntos míos-le respondió.

-**Demo** Deidara-san ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir en este lugar? Yo ya me aburrí…si tan sólo **Kawaiiko**-chan _**(Lindura/ Preciosura/ Bombón)**_ estuviera aquí me divertiría mucho y me la pasaría bien con toda esta maldita espera-comentó el muchacho-Pero es mi rival-

-¿Tu rival? (Ô.Ô?)-le interrogó confundido el rubio.

-**Hai**, es mi rival porque quiere quitarme mi puesto dentro del Akatsuki…y tú le ayudas Deidara-san ¿Por qué lo haces?-

-Pues porque ella nos podría ser útil y además…-Deidara se puso a meditar durante un momento y continuó-Sería una buena adquisición para el equipo, estoy seguro que Pein estará de acuerdo…-

-¿De verdad sólo es eso?-le preguntó curioso su compañero.

-¡Po-por su p-puesto!-dijo Deidara desviando su mirada.

-Bueno…entonces cuando se una-"_Espero que no lo haga" se dijo Tobi-_¿No crees Deidara-san que los demás querrán divertirse con **Kawaiiko**-chan?-

-¿Por qué van a querer divertirse?-

-Ella realmente llama la atención…jaja me imagino todo lo que le harían…Itachi-san fácilmente la dejaría inconsciente con su sharingan y…jaja me puedo imaginar todo lo que jugaría con ella... (QwQ)-

-¡Eso no pasará! ¡No lo permitiría!-exclamó Deidara molesto.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué actúas así Deidara-san?...ya lo sé de seguro sólo la quieres para ti ¿No? ¡Qué egoísta eres!-

-¡Deja de decir estupideces o te callaré para siempre!-

-¿Nunca te cansas de fanfarronear Dei...?-Tobi no pudo terminar la frase porque Deidara le había dado un coscorrón y deba indicios de que en poco rato lo asfixiaría-Ahora podemos seguir…-dijo Deidara recogiendo a un pajarito de arcilla que se posaba en su mano-¿Qué noticias me traes?-Tobi miraba a Deidara tomando un poco de distancia y sólo observaba que él se exaltaba con algunos saltos que daba el pajarito en su palma-¡MALDITA SEA!-exclamó Deidara al tiempo que aplastaba con su mano al pajarito y empezaba a maldecir por lo bajo.

-¿Y ahora qué le sucede a Deidara-san?-se preguntó Tobi mientras seguía a su compañero.

La noche llegó repentinamente sin que el joven pelirrojo se diera cuenta, ya había pasado más de 2 horas y su acompañante no salía de su habitación, eso le molestaba y preocupada-¿Por qué se demorar tanto?-se preguntó algo molesto-Temari se demora menos…no puedo seguir esperando-El **Kazekage** _**(Gobernante de Sunagakure)**_ se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de la chica y se dio con la sorpresa de que la puerta estaba sin seguro, así él ingresó sin hacer el menor ruido.

-¿Aiko?-llamó él suavemente pero no encontró a la joven en la habitación, entonces decidió buscarla. Gaara miraba la habitación y sólo observaba la ropa de Aiko dispersa en el suelo, él se sonrojó al localizar con su mirada una prenda intima de ella y de inmediato siguió el rastro de ropa que lo condujo hasta el cuarto del baño-¿Aiko?-llamó él pero nadie respondió y decidió entrar, en cuanto pisó el suelo se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba mojado.

Gaara avanzó unos pasos con cuidado y vio que la ducha estaba abierta (quiero decir que caía agua) pero no se veía la silueta de Aiko ni de nadie que estuviera bañándose, el **Kazekage** se acercó un poco más y se resbaló por el agua en el suelo cayendo cerca de la ducha y llevándose consigo la el pelirrojo abrió los ojos no recordaba qué hacía allí pero se reincorporó de inmediato y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la ducha encontró a su amada en el suelo inconsciente-¡Aiko!-exclamó él y se acercó a ella pero retrocedió de inmediato volteándose sin mirarla. Gaara tomó una toalla y sin darse tiempo de observar a Aiko la cubrió para poder cargarla.

_**-Despierta…oye Aiko-chan…despierta… ¡MALDITA SEA DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!-**_le dijo la grulla.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede…?-se preguntaba la chica mientras abría pesadamente los ojos-¿Qué…?-

-Al fin despertaste ¿**Daijoubu ka**_**(Estás bien)**_? ¿Qué te sucedió?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Te encontré inconciente y…-

-¡¡KYYYYYAAAAA!!-gritó la muchacha a todo pulmón dejando prácticamente sin tímpanos al **Kazekage** al verse sólo cubierta por una toalla sin ninguna prenda más.

-Aiko tranquila…yo no…- La muchacha se levantó estrepitosamente haciendo que aquella toalla que la cubriera se cayera.

-¡¡KYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!!-volvió a gritar la muchacha mientras se cubría y con lo primero que tuvo a la mano: la colcha de su cama y las manos-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!-Gaara no podía moverse de su sitio, la imagen de Aiko lo había dejado hipnotizado y embobado, aunque logró salir de ese estado al recibir un almohadazo en el rostro; el **Kazekage** salió de aquella habitación totalmente sonrojado y con un hilito de sangre saliéndole de la nariz (N/A: Que obviamente no lo había provocado el impacto de aquella almohada en su rostro Jajaja…)

-¿Por qué estoy…? ¿Es por…Aiko?-se preguntó el pelirrojo y al recordar las imágenes se digirió al baño rápidamente porque había sentido que más sangre brotaba.

_**-Sí que le causaste una gran impresión…bien hecho Aiko-chan, ¿Viste? le hiciste sangrar, lo hiciste muy bien-**_

-¡Cállate! Me siento avergonzada…porque Gaara me vio sin…yo no quería que esto pasara…-dijo Aiko mientras acallaba la voz de la grulla en su cabeza-Ahora recuerdo que me desmayé mientras tomaba la ducha…-

_**-Ahora, él te mirará distinto…te lo puedo asegurar y muy pronto quedarás preñada**_-le susurró la grulla-_**Ahora te deseará…jajaja y no podrás negarle ese gustito-**_

-No sé si podré verle a la cara, me siento muy avergonzada…todo porque me desmayé debido a…mi anemia-se lamentó Aiko mientras ignoraba todo lo que la grulla hablaba-Esto no puede seguir así…debo detener los desmayos o Gaara podría darse cuenta de mi…estado, él no debe saber que tengo anemia…no debe-

_**-Debes cuidarte Aiko-chan de lo contrario es posible que te desmayes en medio de los "juegos" que de seguro aquél joven quiere "jugar" y eso no sería bueno jajaja...-**_Aiko obvio todos los comentarios que la grulla empezó a decirle y todos los TIPS que le daba para hacer que Gaara quisiera "jugar" con ella, de inmediato empezó a vestirse con una falda larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una blusa sin mangas con 2 tirantes que lograban cubrir los tirantes de su sujetador. Al salir de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala en donde no encontró al pelirrojo, lo que le preocupó mucho y entonces decidió sentarse en el sofá en donde encontró el aroma de su amado impregnado por todos lados, aquél aroma la relajaba mucho y le hacía olvidar todo le rodeaba completamente.

…

Gaara, al salir del cuarto de baño se dirigió a la sala en donde encontró a su querida Aiko durmiendo tranquilamente en el sofá, él se le acercó y se sentó a su lado sin que ella se despertara-Aiko… ¿Sólo soy yo quien te ama?-le susurró Gaara y preguntó-¿Tú no te amas, Aiko?-Gaara acercó el cuerpo de Aiko a él y colocó su cabeza sobre la de ella, podía sentir su aroma y su calor; el **Kazekage**sentía que sus mejillas se encendían ante la cercanía de la muchacha-Yo…quisiera saber si sólo soy yo a quién tú amas…-

El pelirrojo se alejó un poco de ella al escucharla hablar suavemente sin abrir los ojos y entonces Gaara se dio cuenta de su descuido, se había relajado tanto al lado de Aiko que instintivamente había estado acariciando el cabello de ella haciendo que despertara-¿Crees que no te amo?-le preguntó Gaara.

-¿Estás aquí conmigo porque…me tienes lastima?-Aquella pregunta ofendió completamente al **Kazekage** ¿Cómo podía ella pensar que él sólo estaba allí porque sentía lástima?-

-**Iie**_**(No)**_, estoy aquí contigo porque…-aquellas palabras aún eran difíciles de decir-Porque…**ore wa omae gasuki desu**_**(Te amo)**_-Aiko abrió lentamente los ojos y miró al **Kazekage** **(Gobernante de Sunagakure)**, en ese momento unas lágrimas surcaron el rostro de la joven-¿Por qué estás llorando?-le preguntó él al verle de esa manera.

-Porque…no es lástima lo que tú sientes…es verdadero amor-le respondió la joven mientras las lágrimas dejaban de surgir lentamente-Siempre había temido descubrir tus verdaderos sentimientos, Gaara…**gomen kudasai**_**(Perdóname)**_por…-Aiko no pudo completar su frase porque los labios del **Kazekage** devoraban sus labios con pasión y ella de inmediato se apresuró a corresponderle el beso, mientras la última lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla.

Para ambos jóvenes el tiempo transcurría lentamente mientras estaban juntos al expresarse mediante esos besos todo el amor que se profesaban, ambos demostraban todo el amor que podían en aquellas muestras de afecto. Él acariciaba su rostro y sus cabellos en medio de los besos; ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico para profundizar aquellos besos, pronto el muchacho abandonó los labios de la chica que ahora le sabían a poco y casi instintivamente se dirigió al cuello de ella para poder saborear su piel, lo que causó que ella se estremeciera al sentir los labios del joven sobre su cuello y ella le facilitó la tarea al hacer su cuello a un lado, lo que incitó al joven a continuar pero lo que la llevó al borde del estremecimiento fue cuando sintió cómo levantaban poco a poco su falda mientras que unas manos acariciaban sus muslos. Al cabo de unos minutos la joven sintió que los tirantes de su blusa en conjunto con los de su sujetador eran deslizados por sus hombros, dejándole al pelirrojo más territorio por explorar y besar…

_**-Te lo dije Aiko-chan, ahora él te desea…es igual a cualquier macho desesperado por aparearse-**_le susurró la grulla_**-Por lo menos es el macho al que amas ¡Eres afortunada!**_

-Ga-Gaara…-llamó ella algo agitada y asustada, su corazón latía más rápido con cada bocado de aire que tomaba.

_**-Vamos, ¿qué esperas Aiko? Hay que incitarlo a continuar-**_le susurro la grulla nuevamente_**-Tienes que terminar el calentamiento y pasar a la acción…vamos, estoy ansiosa…-**_El pelirrojo hizo caso omiso al llamado de la joven porque estaba demasiado ocupado besando el nuevo territorio que acababa liberar al quitar esos molestos tirantes; la respiración de la jovencita se hizo pesada para tratar de controlar sus ansias pero por dentro ella se moría por estar con aquél joven-Gaara…-le volvió a llamar ella suavemente-Gaara **yamete**_**(Detente)**_…**onegai**_**(Por favor)**_…-

_**-Demo Aiko-chan ¿Qué haces? Mocosa desgraciada…te aseguro que me las pagarás…-**_le susurró la grulla. El muchacho se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar la voz de la joven y pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo porque se separó de ella rápidamente.

-…-ambos se quedaron mudos-…-

-Aiko…-rompió el silencio Gaara-**Gomen**_**(Perdón)**_…no sé que…-

-Descuida…no hay problema…-respondió ella suavemente mientras poco a poco elevaba la mirada y se colocaba los tirantes de la blusa junto con el del sujetador.

"¿**Dou sureba ii**_**(Qué debo hacer)**_?" se preguntó Gaara y luego una idea se le vino a la mente-Aiko…si aún quieres podemos…tener…-

-**Iie**_**(No)**_, ya no tengo ganas…-le cortó ella mientras miraba con curiosidad la expresión del chico-Ya no quiero tener…la cita...-

-¿**Doushitano**_**(Ocurre algo malo)**_?

-**Iie**, no es eso…es sólo que ya no quiero ir a un restaurante…-le respondió la jovencita-Prefiero ir a dar un paseo…-

-Si eso quieres, por mí no hay ningún problema…**demo**_**(Pero)**_-Gaara empezó a dudar si debía preguntarlo pero al final se animó-¿Seguirá siendo…una cita?-Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la jovencita, ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y llevó a Gaara a la entrada pero ambos aún seguían dentro del apartamento.

Aiko se observaba en el espejo que estaba al lado derecho de la puerta, se arreglaba el cabello al igual que Gaara cuando notó cierto cambio en su cuerpo-¿Aiko?-preguntó Gaara la verle estática pero ello no le hizo caso. Lo único que hizo que ella recobrara el movimiento fue el sonido del timbre, alguien llamaba a la puerta-**Konbanwa** _**(Buenas noches)**_ Aiko-le dijo un hombre al verla.

-¿Iruka-**sensei**_**(Maestro)**_?

-**Gomen**…sé que es algo tarde **demo**…quería informarte que mañana presentarás el examen con el cuál podrás convertirte en **jounin**_**(Ninja de alto rango)**_.

-¿**Hontou desu ka**_**(En serio)**_?-preguntó ella incrédula.

-**Hai**_**(Sí)**_, mañana preséntate en la academia y trae todas tus armas…será un combate muy difícil-le dijo Iruka y luego le observó de pies a cabeza-Ehm…Aiko, ¿Qué son esas marcas rojas en tu cuello?-Aiko se enrojeció por completo y retrocedió sin darse cuenta unos pasos y chocó con Gaara que estaba detrás de ella.

-¡Oh! Gaara-sama **konbawa**-dijo Iruka al verle y luego sonrió-Aiko no me lo expliques…lo comprendo pero deberías taparlas con alguno-

-**Hai,** Iruka-**sensei**…-respondió ella tímidamente mientras Iruka desaparecía en medio de una nube de humo.

-Iruka tiene razón, deberías cubrir esas marcas-dijo Gaara.

-Me pregunto… ¿Quién las habrá causado?-preguntó ella. Gaara enrojeció porque sabía muy bien quién era el culpable de la aparición de aquellas marcas. Aiko fue hacia a su habitación y regresó con un chal que cubría aquellas marcas en su cuello y le servía de abrigo para más tarde-Ahora sí podemos irnos…-dijo Aiko y tomó del brazo a Gaara para salir del departamento.

Ambos jóvenes observaban la noche estrellada y Aiko detuvo su mirada en la mano de Gaara-¿Qué es eso Gaara?-le preguntó Aiko mientras le arrebataba unos tiques y los examinaba detenidamente.

-Pues…con eso podemos ir al restaurante a tener nuestra cena-dijo él-Pero debería botarlo porque no iremos allí…

-Tengo una mejor idea Gaara…-dijo ella y de inmediato liberó el brazo del pelirrojo-Espérame un rato ¿Si?- Aiko desapareció en medio de un remolino de flores, dejando el ambiente oliendo a aquellas flores que tanto descontrolaban y agradaban a Gaara.

-Siempre te esperaré Aiko…siempre…-

-¿Gaara-sama?-El pelirrojo volteó y se encontró con una chica castaña que parecía algo desorientada y el **Kazekage** reconoció esos ojos negros-¿Matsuri, qué rayos haces aquí?-

-Ehm…yo estoy aquí para pedirle que regrese a la aldea, todos le necesitamos-dijo Matsuri-Mañana debe estar viniendo su hermano-

-Si Kankuro va ha venir ¿Quién está a cargo en Suna? (ÙoÚ)-

-Su hermano dejó a cargo de todo a su maestro…ehm ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Baki (ÙÚ)-respondió Gaara-Confío en él **demo**… ¿Qué rayos viene ha hacer Kankuro aquí en Konoha?-

-No tengo ni idea Gaara-sama **demo**… ¿Regresará a Suna, conmigo?-

-Definitivamente tengo que regresar…-

-¡**Yokatta**_**(Gracias a Dios)**_!-exclamó Matsuri al tiempo que se le acercó a Gaara sigilosamente-¿Eh?- La castaña sintió la presencia de alguien pero se distrajo al observar el suelo y encontrarlo lleno de flores, las olió y las pisoteó de inmediato para luego alejarlas con la punta del pie. Matsuri giro sobre su sitio y ahora miraba el camino por donde había llegado, luego miró a Gaara y se sonrojó pero el pelirrojo sólo miraba la luna.

-**Etto** _**(Una interjección, molesta como "um", "er" o "ah")**_ Gaara-sama… ¿Nos vamos ahora de regreso?-preguntó tímidamente mientras un sentimiento de intranquilidad empezaba a invadirla, ella estaba segura que alguien les observaba pero aún así no decía nada-¿Gaara-sama?- El pelirrojo estaba bajo los efectos sedantes del olor de aquellas flores que ahora yacían marchitas y maltratadas sobre el suelo.

-**Gomen**_**(Perdón)**_ ¿**Nan da to**_**(Qué dices)**_, Matsuri?-

-Le pregunté si ahora nos regresamos ju-juntos a Su-Suna…-

-¿Por qué titubeas?-le interrogó el pelirrojo.

-¿Yo? Creo que es su imaginación…el estar lejos de su hogar le está empezando a afectar-le respondió Matsuri.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Jeje…-rió nerviosamente-¿Nos vamos juntos de regreso a Suna (o Sunagakure)?-

-Sí, definitivamente necesito regresar...-dijo Gaara.

-Si tanto deseas regresar a TU preciosa ALDEA puedes irte nadie te lo está impidiendo…- Gaara volteó de inmediato y sus ojos aguamarina se encontraron con aquellos ojos de la persona que más amaba en este mundo…esos los ojos de color azul pálido-Tranquilízate **Tenshi**_**(Ángel)**_, no te molestes…- Aquella denominación…Gaara conocía perfectamente quién era el único que llamaba de esa manera a SU amada Aiko.

-Neji… ¡¿Sabes cómo es que me siento ahora?!-le preguntó molesta Aiko tratando de no exasperarse tanto-Yo pensé que…yo creí que por fin podría vivir tranquila y pasar mis últimos días de manera feliz **demo**…ahora sé que nunca podrá ser así…-Aiko no dijo nada más y tomó de la mano a su acompañante para hacer que caminara hacia delante, ambos pasaron al lado del pelirrojo que se encontraba en su camino para llegar a su destino.

-¡**Matte**_**(Espera)**_, Aiko!-exclamó Gaara y llegó a detenerle cogiéndole del brazo pero tanto aquella extremidad como todo el cuerpo de la chica se deshizo-¿Un reemplazo? ¿Cuándo lo hizo? ¿Dónde está ella? Contéstame Hyuga-Neji miró con asombro el lugar en donde antes se había encontrado Aiko y ahora sólo había una masa blanca _"No es posible…ella entonces…"_

-**Gomen** **demo**…tengo que retirarme-dijo Neji y se esfumó en una nube de humo. Gaara se acercó inútilmente tratando de detenerlo pero Neji ya había desaparecido, Gaara se acercó al montón de masa blanca y de ella surgió un pergamino enrollado y sellado que iba dirigido a él, no dudó ni por un momento y tomó el pergamino para leerlo silenciosamente:

(ACLARACIÓN: Presten Atención a las palabras en **MAYÚSCULAS** y en **NEGRITA**)

Querido **Gaara**:

**NO**tengo tiempo de escribir un saludo, así que te diré todo ahora: pensé que todo iba a ser felicidad e inclusive estaba pensando en agregar un día más a mi tiempo de vida demo…Ya no **QUIERO** seguir siendo una carga para los demás y creo que sería correcto librar a este mundo de alguien como yo…**Gomen kudasai**_**(Perdóname)**_ Gaara…**EN VERDAD** intenté convencerme demo hoy he podido comprobar que estaba muy equivocada, la carne es débil…al igual que lo soy yo, por eso he decidido que debemos separarnos, **NADA** nos relaciona o une…nosotros **NO** somos nada (no somos ni siquiera pareja), trates de buscarme en mi departamento porque no me encontrarás en ese lugar. Sólo porque necesito ser **jounin**_**(Ninja de alto nivel)**_ viviré un tiempo más…demo luego terminaré con mi existencia, no **TE****preocupes** por mi (aunque creo que nunca lo hiciste) estaré bien, Neji (alguien que realmente me aprecia) se asegurará de que mi existencia no termine tan rápido (**TE**lo aseguro él hará hasta lo imposible para hacer que viva) así que, cuando estés de regreso en Suna con Matsuri ( ¿Sabes? ella nunca me agradó y sé que el sentimiento es recíproco), cumpliendo con tus deberes como **Kakekage** **(Gobernante de Sunagakure)**(que no cambiarías por alguien como yo ¿Y quién lo haría? ¿Quién cambiaría todo eso por una chica?), estoy segura que te _**lLegarán**_ **NOTICIAS**de que me he convertido en **jounin** para que luego te lleguen notificaciones de mi muerte (que obviamente no te afectará en lo más mínimo ¿Porqué tendría que hacerlo?) si por algún motivo quieren llevar mis restos a Suna para enterrarlos con los de todo **MI** clan (jaja todos están MUERTOS…todo mi **CLAN**tiene toda un zona exclusiva para ser sepultados porque somos tantos que…en fin) impídelo no quiero ser sepultado cerca de ellos…**NO** lo deseo. **SERÁ** totalmente imposible que este sentimiento cambie…que sea **EXTERMINADO**

Si por algún motivo nos volvemos a ver dentro de unos años (si es que sigo viva para entonces) recordemos todo lo que vivimos ahora entre risas **PORQUE** de seguro tú estarás casado (no tienes motivo por el cuál no debes casarte con otra) y con hijos (que **NO** tuviste conmigo por la culpa de esta "bendición de mi clan"), mientras que yo estaré sin pareja (como siempre me he encontrado)

**DEJARÉ** que el tiempo corra…**QUE** transcurra, sólo **ÉL** me dirá lo que **ME** depara…vaya vida que nos aguarda, ojala nada nos **SEPARE**porque para ese entonces(si sigo con vida, por su puesto)espero **DE**verdad que seas feliz en el futuro (¿Y por qué no lo serías? ¿Por qué no estaré yo? ¡Bah son tonterías de una chica enamorada!) , todo depende de **TÍ**. Por último, **AHORA**quiero que sepas que de no haber sido por la "bendición" de mi clan me habría gustado pasar el resto de mi vida contigo (aunque sea siendo tu amiga o asistente, lo **QUE** fuese me hubiera bastado), de seguro todo esto **TE**parecerá dramático _**demo**__**(Pero)**_ tienes que comprenderme, **TENGO** que controlar a la maldita grulla que está **TAN**fastidiosa y está empezando a afectar mis pensamientos…además la siento **CERCA…**(sin mencionar _a cierto individuo rubio que…)_ y estoy tratando de controlarla así que…si escribo alguna incoherencia **gomen** _**(Perdón)**_.

**NO**pienses que escribir todo esto **ME**afecta, no lo **CREAS** porque sé muy bien que **NADA**era verdad, que sólo jugabas,**DE** toda tu traición **LO** que me duele mucho es **QUE** ahora **ESCRIBO** sólo tonterías que se me vinieron a la mente, **EN**conclusión estoy algo confundida con todo lo que me pasa y **EL** maldito **PERGAMINO**será el que te lleve este mensaje algo incoherente para mí. Ahora comprendo que todo lo que vi en tus ojos hoy en la noche no **ES**nada más que**UNA**vil mentira mía, creo que fue una**TRAMPA**mía **QUE** accidentalmente **puso**el destino en mi mente creo que el amor que vi en tus ojos sólo fue el reflejo de lo que yo sentía y simplemente tus ojos me sirvieron como espejo y ahora conozco mis sentimientos...Siempre pensé que **DE** verdad, mi **IDA** te afectaría pero **R**.**A**. (realmente acepto)Sin más que decirte me despido, te diría **ja ne**_**(Hasta luego)**_ **demo** no creo que te vea luego, sólo espero poder saber que eres feliz…tampoco me quiero despedir de ti para siempre diciéndote **SAYONARA** _**(Adiós)**_ así que mejor…no me despido, sólo te digo **AI SHITERU****(Te amo)****GAARA.**

**TU AIKO**que…

**SIEMPRE TE AMARÁ**.

Gaara cerró el pergamino lentamente y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, apoyó sus manos sobre el suelo e hizo un puño arrugando parte del pergamino al tiempo que sentía que sus ojos se humedecían por primera vez desde hace ya hace ya mucho tiempo…las palabras de Aiko le habían herido profundamente ¿cómo era posible que ella aún dudara? ¿Cómo era posible que aún no le creyera? Gaara no podía entender porqué se sentía de esa manera, se sentía vacío al pensar que Aiko pronto acabaría con su vida y lo peor para él era que no estaría allí para detenerle; él se sentía tan confundido y simplemente necesitaba pensarlo con detenimiento ¿qué había ocurrido si la las cosas iban tan bien? ¿Por qué de repente Aiko le decía que NADA los unía?

-Gaara-sama…-El **Kazekage**_**(Gobernante de Sunagakure)**_ sintió la mano de Matsuri sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo pero lo que él necesitaba ahora era privacidad, lentamente se levantó del suelo.

-Gomen Matsuri, debo resolver algunos asuntos de suma urgencia-

-**Demo** Gaara-sama ¡la aldea lo necesita, usted es el **Kazekage**!-

-Comprendo perfectamente **demo**…ahora quién más me importa ahora es…Aiko-Matsuri observó que Gaara se alejaba lentamente con aquél pergamino en manos, la castaña al escuchar decir a Gaara que Aiko era lo que más le importaba se sintió mal…estaba triste y enojada ¿cómo era posible que aquella mujer (Aiko) había logrado ser más importante para Gaara que su propia aldea?, Matsuri no podía comprenderlo y le dolía tener que aceptar que Aiko se había ganado el corazón del Kazekage sin esforzarse (N/A: obviamente Matsuri no conoce el pasado de Aiko), Matsuri simplemente miró hacia la luna que resplandecía ligeramente ¿qué le esperaba a ella? ¿Encontraría a alguien y olvidaría a Gaara?

"**Iie**_**(No)**_, Gaara-sama es…irremplazable, no creo que pueda olvidarlo…" se dijo Matsuri mientras miraba a su alrededor "**Demo**_**(Pero)**_ haré que Aiko pague por todo el daño que ha causado, no permitiré que sea feliz tan fácilmente…" Matsuri hizo un puño y golpeó el suelo para desatar su furia, luego empezó a golpear el tronco de un árbol cercano para evitar enfadarse tanto-¿**Doushite**_**(Por qué)**_? ¿Qué puede tener Aiko-san que yo no?-empezó a decir Matsuri.

Al instante que Matsuri había dicho aquella pregunta se empezaron a escuchar unas risitas que parecían muy cercanas-¿Quién anda allí?-preguntó Matsuri al escuchar las risas. De entre las sombras salieron 2 personas que no dejaban de reírse en el trayecto, uno vestía de verde y la otra persona llevaba una blusa china-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Matsuri.

-**Gomen**_**(Perdón)**_…soy Rock Lee y ella es mi compañera Tenten-explicó el chico de verde al tiempo que dejaba de reír-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Soy Matsuri de la aldea oculta en la arena-se presentó-Ehm… ¿Podrían decirme de qué se reían? Tengo mucha curiosidad…-

-Pues, ¿cómo explicarlo, alguna idea Lee?-dijo Tenten.

-Sería bueno que repitieras lo que dijiste antes-dijo Lee-Específicamente lo que decías mientras golpeabas el árbol-

-Es verdad, algo que dijiste me causó mucha risa-aseguró Tenten.

-Auque sería mejor si recreas la escena para un mejor detalle-sugirió Lee.

-Muy bien…-dijo algo insegura Matsuri al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al árbol para volver a golpearlo y recrear la escena-¿**Doushite**? ¿Qué puede tener Aiko-san que yo no?- En ese instante Tenten y Lee empezaron a reír, Matsuri les miró confundida aún no entendía el porqué de la risa de aquellos ninjas.

-¿Y bien? Me dirán qué es tan gracioso-

-JAJA…es porque…JAJAJA-trataba de decir Tenten pero la risa se lo impedía y algunas lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos de tanto reírse-JAJAJA…Lee explícaselo mejor tú…JAJAJA…yo no puedo JAJAJA…-

-Jeje esta bien…-aceptó Lee y aclaró su garganta, respiró hondo para continuar con lo que tenía que decir-**Demo**…Tenten si se lo digo, ¿no crees que su llama de la juventud se apagará? Me entristece pensar que después de esto su flor de la primavera de la juventud se marchite-

-JAJAJA…olvídalo y díselo JAJAJA…luego veremos…-dijo Tenten.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres saberlos Matsuri-san?-le preguntó Lee y ella asintió atenta a la explicación-Muy bien ¿Cómo lo explicó?...es mejor poner un ejemplo-

-JAJAJA…creo que sería…JAJAJA un mejor método-dijo Tenten a duras penas.

-Veamos Matsuri-san…si tú tuvieras que utilizar un top de Aiko-san…tendríamos que cortarlo por la mitad más de 5 veces para que te quede algo holgado-le dijo Lee con algo de rubor en las mejillas.

-Eso fue duro ()-comentó Tenten pero al parecer Matsuri no había comprendido lo que Lee había tratado de decirle_"¿Qué rayos le cuesta decirle que Aiko tiene MUY bien distribuidos sus atributos femeninos?"_

-Si Aiko-san tuviera que utilizar uno de tus pantaloncillos de **kunoichi** _**(Mujer ninja)**_, tendríamos que abrirlo por los costados para que sus caderas puedan ingresar aunque el pantaloncillo quede roto (UU) y no podamos unirlos por sus enormes caderas…-

-En otras palabras…-dijo Tenten que había dejado de reírse-Una de las cosas que las diferencia a ambas es que…Aiko tiene mucho mejor cuerpo que el tuyo-

"¡Qué directa (OOU)!" pensó Lee.

-**Demo**…-Matsuri no terminaba de creérselo y luego se miró para darse encontrarse con la CRUEL realidad, realmente no tenía ni grandes pechos ni una fina cintura y eso sin mencionar que no poseía un voluptuoso y bien formado… (N/A: Ustedes captan el mensaje)

-Además de ello, Aiko es una chica muy simpática…sí muy guapa-dijo Lee.

-Tengo que admitir que Aiko es una chica muy agraciada…-dijo Tenten y agregó vacilante-**Demo** el recordar la pregunta de Matsuri me causa mucha gracia ¿Cómo es que no ha podido darse cuenta? Si aunque Aiko se viste algo tapada se le pueden notar sus atributos aunque se esmera en resaltarlos de vez en cuando…-

-**Demo** Tenten, no deberías burlarte porque Aiko también está mejor formada que tú-le dijo Lee y al terminar aquella frase, se arrepintió de haberla hecho al ver a su compañera totalmente molesta.

-¿**Nan da to**_**(Qué dijiste)**_, Lee? (ÒoÓ)-dijo Tenten sumamente molesta mientras apretaba sus nudillos haciendo que sonaran.

-Ehm…**gomen kudasai**_**(Perdóname)**_ Tenten…-dijo Lee en un intento por salvarse del golpe de su compañero, ella se acercaba amenazante a él.

-**Etto** _**(Una interjección, molesta como "um", "er" o "ah")**_… ¿Creen que sólo haya sido por el físico?-preguntó Matsuri tímidamente.

Tenten detuvo su avance y miró a Matsuri, Lee suspiró aliviado pero de inmediato recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza de parte de Tenten.

-Matsuri-san… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-le preguntó Lee-¿Aiko-san hizo algo?-

-Ehm…más o menos-respondió Matsuri

-Aiko… ¿**Ano henna onna**_**(Esa extraña chica)**_, **ne**_**(Verdad)**_?-preguntó Tenten

-**Hai**_**(Sí)**_, es algo **henna**_**(Extraña)**_…**demo** ¿Creen que Gaara-sama se fijaría en ella sólo por el físico?-preguntó Matsuri.

-¿Gaara-sama? **Iie**_**(No)**_, aunque no le conozco demasiado demo estoy seguro de que él nunca se dejaría llevar por el físico-aseguró Lee.

-**Hai**, Gaara-sama no parece el tipo de chico que se fijaría en una muchacha sólo por su físico, yo creo que Gaara-sama vio algo en ella que en las demás no-dijo Tenten-Quizá pudo haber sido su personalidad…su carácter o algo-

-…-

-¿Matsuri **daijoubu ka**_**(Estás bien)**_?-le preguntó Lee.

-Ehm…**hai**-respondió finalmente Matsuri-**Arigato gozaimazu**_**(Muchas gracias)**_ Lee-san, Tenten-san…-Matsuri se fue del lugar rápidamente con dirección desconocida para Lee y Tenten, luego de que la **shinobi**_**(Ninja)**_ de Suna (o Sunagakure) se fuera los chicos de Konoha se quedaron pensativos por toda la charla.

-Aiko es la chica que se le pegaba a Neji ¿**Ne**?-

-**Hai**, parecía que le gustaba…-comentó Lee y de inmediato al ver que su compañera entristecía agregó-**Shimpai deha arimasen**_**(No te preocupas)**_, aún podrías…-

-**Iie**, olvídalo Lee…ya no tiene caso, ahora ya no me importa aquello…-le respondió Tenten mientras caminaba hacia delante-¿Vienes a entrenar conmigo?-

-¡**Hai**!-respondió Lee mientras caminaba junto con su compañera y se dijo mentalmente _"De seguro habrá alguien más para ti Tenten…de seguro llegará alguien pronto sólo tienes que esperar un poco más"_

Aclaración POV de Neji (necesario por ahora)

No comprendo qué fue lo que sucedió, estoy seguro de que ella estaba allí ¿en qué momento utilizó el **jutsu**_**(Técnica)**_de reemplazo? No es posible que no me diera cuenta antes, sin embargo, estoy seguro de que el cambio se realizó cuando se quedó esperando afuera ¡RAYOS! Debí hacerla pasar…

_**Flash Back**_

_Me encontraba sentado en el comedor de la mansión Hyuga luego de aquella charla con Hiashi-sama en la que extrañamente me aconsejaba la manera de cortejar a una chica. Nunca hubiera pensado que Hiashi-sama supiera tanto del tema, de seguro de esa manera logró conquistar a la madre de Hinata-sama aunque también pudo haberse tratado de algún matrimonio arreglado pero eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo por ahora._

_-__**Etto**__…Neji-niisan ¿Puedo acompañarte?- Volteo al oír la voz de Hinata-sama, es tan dulce cuando pide las cosas tan cortésmente aunque no debía de hacerlo puesto que ella es Souke y yo…Bouke._

_-Si eso quiere puede hacerlo Hinata-sama-le respondo de inmediato._

_-__**Etto**__…-empieza a decir Hinata-sama mientras juega nerviosa con sus dedos, realmente se ve tierna cunado hace eso...-¿Podemos tomar…__**etto**__, el Té juntos?- Siempre me ha gustado el Té que prepara Hinata-sama así que acepto inmediatamente y ella empieza a preparar el Té de durazno que tanto le agrada, yo sólo le observo detenidamente y tengo la ligera impresión de que ella está sonrojada pero creo que sólo es imaginación mía. De pronto alguien llama a la puerta e interrumpe la labor de Hinata._

_-__**Iie**__Hinata-sama yo abriré la puerta, usted sigua haciendo el Té-le digo para que ella no se preocupe. Me retiro y cuando abro la puerta encuentro a__**Tenshi (Ángel)**__, es muy extraño que ella venga a estas horas porque es un poco tarde y una chica como ella no debería andar por allí a tan altas horas (bueno sólo son las 9:00PM)_

_-__**Konbanwa (Buenas noches)Shiratori (Pájaro Blanco)**__,__**gomen**__por venir a molestarte a esta hora-me dice ella, parece algo apurada y está muy nerviosa aunque lo oculta muy bien._

_-__**Konbanwa Tenshi**__¿Qué te trae por aquí?-le preguntó._

_-Pues…vengo a darte un regalo-me dice ella al mismo tiempo que estira su brazo para mostrarme unos boletos._

_-¿Qué son__**Tenshi**__?-_

_-Con estos boletos podrás invitarla a un restaurante donde tendrán una cena gratis-me dijo ella mientras me obligaba a tomar los boletos._

_-__**Demo(Pero)**__yo puedo pagar la cena si así lo deseo-le digo en un intentó de negarme a aceptar tal regalo-Por mí no habría problema pero ella ya cenó-_

_-__**Demo Shiratori**__…-me mira con cara suplicante y no puedo mentir…realmente no puedo negarle a lo que ella me está pidiendo._

_-De acuerdo__**Tenshi**__, acepto tu regalo…demo no creo que pueda ir, Hiashi-sama salió de la aldea y llegará pasado mañana, comprenderás que no puedo dejar…-_

_-Vamos__**Shiratori**__, sólo te mostraré el restaurante y luego regresas para que puedas ir con ella-me insistió ella-__**Onegai (Por favor)Shiratori**__, te aseguro que sólo será unos minutos…-_

_No entiendo cómo es que ella logra convencerme, empiezo a creer que ella utiliza sus poderes para convencerme-Muy bien demo déjame avisarle a Hinata-sama-le digo pero ella me retiene del brazo-¿Qué sucede__**Tenshi**__?-_

_-__**Iie**__, sólo dile que necesitas salir un rato y que se aliste-me dice ella para luego soltarme-recuerda que es una sorpresa, yo te esperaré aquí hasta que regreses. No le digo nada y me retiro del lugar para entrar nuevamente al comedor de la mansión en donde Hinata-sama aún está preparando el Té._

_-Hinata-sama tengo que salir un momento,__**onegai**__no salga de casa hasta que regrese, recuerde que Hanabi-san no está porque acompañó a Hiashi-sama._

_-__**Demo**__Neji-niisan íbamos a tomar el Té-me dice ella._

_-__**Hai**__, tomaré el Té con usted cuando regrese, descuide sólo me tardaré unos instantes, además tendrá una compensación-le digo y ella asiente-es mejor que se vaya alistando porque luego de tomar el Té saldremos._

_-Comprendo Neji-niisan,__**onegai**__regresa pronto-me dice ella y yo luego de hacer una reverencia vuelvo a fuera. __**Tenshi**__seguía allí parada como si nunca se hubiera movido del lugar en donde le dejé, algo en ella me pareció extraño pero al parecer nada había cambiado_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

De seguro mientras esperaba se hizo el cambio, además estoy 100 seguro de que **Tenshi** no utilizaría arcilla para hacer un reemplazo…un momento… ¡arcilla! ¡Lo tengo! De seguro fue aquél sujeto que hace figuras de arcilla, aquél sujeto contra el que luché junto con Lee y Tenten en la misión en donde teníamos que rescatar al **Kazekage**_**(Gobernante de Sunagakure)**_; **demo** ¿Por qué aquél sujeto…la secuestró? No entiendo porqué ha hecho eso… ¡Espera un minuto! Aiko es la contenedora de la grulla de las 9 plumas divinas y eso la convierte en un **jichuuriki (Contenedor de un demonio)**

_**Flash Back**_

_-Lo que me impide ser normal es…la grulla de 9 plumas divinas…es cómo el__**kyuubi (Demonio zorro de 9 colas)**__de los 9__**bijuu (Demonios con colas)**__y…está en mi interior-me respondió Aiko._

_-Eso quiere decir que tú…-_

_-Soy un__**jinchuuriki**__, pero a diferencia de otros…yo nací con la bestia dentro mío-me explicó Aiko-Con el tiempo he podido dominar los poderes de la grulla pero tampoco puedo soportar demasiado-_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

No puede ser…ese sujeto del Akatsuki se la ha llevado de seguro porque quiere extraerle a la grulla ¡No puedo permitirlo! Ella debe ser feliz junto a Gaara-sama al igual que yo seré feliz junto con…

-¡Neji!-Aquél llamado hace que deje de analizar todo para poder prestar atención a lo que estoy haciendo, buscar a Aiko en compañía de Kiba porque él puede rastrear el olor de Aiko para así poder rescatarla, sin embargo, sigo pensando que debí avisarle al **Kazekage** pero como **shinobi** de Konoha no podemos dejar que él se meta en nuestros porque él es de otra nación y aunque quizá tenga interés en ella no podemos dejar que se meta en esto.

-¡NEJI!-

-¿Qué quieres Inusuka?-le pregunto algo molesto siempre interrumpe mis pensamientos y no me deja concentrarme.

-¡Deja de analizar las cosas y activa el **byakugan**_**(Técnica de línea sucesora de la familia Hyuga)**_ para que me ayudes a buscarla tengo el rastro pero se pierde!-me dice él y de inmediato activó el **byakugan**, no puedo creer que no lo haya activado antes.

-Ahora mira a unos 3 kilómetros al noroeste ¡fíjate bien en lo que haces Hyuga!- Estoy empezando a cansarme de esta situación…realmente el Inusuka me irrita bastante y aunque en parte tiene razón no puedo asumir que él me esté dando órdenes. Utilizó el **byakugan** para localizar a Tenshi en la dirección que me indicó Kiba y logró verla…está siendo cargada por aquél rubio, no hay duda de que él es el mismo sujeto con el que me enfrenté antes; al parecer **Tenshi** está llorando pero no intenta nada para lastimarlo…todo es muy extraño, el rubio lleva a Aiko a una cueva y **Tenshi**parece muy asustada, el rubio acaba de darle un golpe para dejarla inconciente.

-¡Kiba hay que apurarse, Aiko está en peligro!-le digo asegurándole que aquella dirección era la correcta, temo que le pueda pasar algo terrible…

Fin de POV de Neji

Él corría desesperadamente por los pasillos de la mansión, estaba asustado…algo le perseguía y bien sabía que si se detenía era morir en ese momento; de nada le servía esconderse dentro de alguna habitación porque aquello que le seguía siempre terminaría alcanzándolo, sin embargo, él seguía corriendo aunque sabía que al final le encontraría pero por lo menos habría dado pelea…

El sudor caía desde su frente hacia el suelo cada vez más rápido y su corazón trabajaba a mil, casi sentía que no le llegaba el oxígeno y eso le preocupaba pero él ya estaba entrenado para este tipo de situación, no había dado 5 años de su preciosa vida en ese entrenamiento para que no cumpliera con su objetivo…este sólo era la última fase de su entrenamiento, si lograba escapar de aquello que le perseguía…podría enfrentarse a su gran rival, a su enemiga, a su prima…_**-¿En dónde estás?-**_Ahora estaba esperando a que aquella cosa que le perseguía se ubicara en el lugar indicado para poder así lograr el sellado que necesitaba, por el que había estado practicando durante años….

_**-Ven a mí, sé que me necesitas…vamos, ven…-**_Sin esperar más, el joven salió de su escondite y sacó de un estuche una daga que en el mango tenía el símbolo de su clan, sólo que llevaba una ligera variación…

-¡Aquí me tienes, ven a mí!-exclamó el muchacho eufórico y cansado-¡Ven!-

_**-Mocoso estúpido, no sabes qué rayos has hecho al convocarme…-**_

-¡Ven y veremos quién es el estúpido!-le desafió. La sombra negra se precipitó hacia el joven y una luz brilló en cuanto la sombra le tocó, el joven cayó de rodillas y apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre el suelo jadeando agotado-Jeje…-empezó a reír con dificultad-Lo he…logrado…-El joven de 16 años quedó tumbado sobre el suelo de madera que lo recibió suavemente, unos ojos azules pálidos le observaban desde una de las puertas-Vaya…al final lo ha logrado…al parecer, él sí podrá matarla…-comentó.

Aclaración: POV de Gaara (Lo necesitamos)

Me encuentro confundido… ¿Porqué rayos Aiko ha decidido terminar con todo? No logro comprenderla del todo, pensé que todo iba bien pero creo que me equivoqué…analizo todo esto mientras observo sentado en un árbol a la luna que hoy brilla intensamente, recuerdo que antes me entretenía mirando a la luna todas las noches para luego entretenerme leyendo algunos libros. No logro recordar claramente mi infancia, ya que recordar todo mi pasado es muy doloroso y no quiero lastimarme más; ahora soy **Kazekage** y dirijo toda una nación, soy responsable de la vida de todos los ciudadanos y mi deber como su líder es protegerles demo…si yo les protejo ¿quién cuidará de Aiko? La respuesta sería la **Godaime** _**(Quinta Hokage)**_por ser la líder en esta aldea demo…por el simple hecho de que yo…amo a Aiko (aún me cuesta decir aquellas palabras) quiero protegerle, recuerdo que Yashamaru (mi tío) me dijo una vez: "el amor es…la devoción y dedicación que le das a alguien importante par ti, se puede expresar cuidando y protegiendo a esa persona" o algo así, no lo recuerdo muy bien porque prefiero olvidar todo lo que en mi pasado respecta y sólo quiero vivir mi presente.

Me siento muy cansado, creo que es mejor regresar al hotel en donde me hospedo, sin embargo, desconozco el camino de regreso y ese es un gran problema así que mejor me elevo en mi arena…pero espera no puedo hacer eso porque no traje mi calabaza conmigo y aunque podría producir la arena suficiente como para trasladarme no quiero gastar de esa manera mi chakra. Bajo del árbol decidido a tratar de encontrar el camino de regreso, aún tengo el pergamino en mi mano y aunque lo leo una y mil veces no logro comprender a Aiko del todo.

-¡GAARA!-Volteo inmediatamente al reconocer aquella voz, me sorprende verle porque pensé que llegaría mañana y además de eso aunque me llamó primero con entusiasmo puedo observar claramente que sus ánimos han decaído de golpe, se me acerca rápidamente y aquella chica le acompaña junto con ese chico que no conozco.

-Hola Naruto-le saludo, él no duda y me estrecha la mano.

-**Konbanwa**_**(Buenas noches)**_ Gaara-sama, es una sorpresa verle aquí-me dice la compañera pelirrosa de Naruto que parece decaída al igual que el chico rubio.

-Ehm…Gaara-me llama Naruto y yo le observo cómo empuja al muchacho de cabello negro-Él es Sai-

-Hola, soy Sabaku No Gaara…el **Kazekage** de Suna-le digo cortésmente porque al parecer él es amigo de Naruto y bueno…creo que si es amigo de amigo no es mi enemigo ¿Confuso verdad?

-Hola es un gusto conocer a alguien como tú, un maldito hijo de…-Naruto le tapa de boca para que no complete la frase, ése tal Sai ya no me cae bien.

-**Etto** _**(Una interjección, molesta como "um", "er" o "ah")**_…**gomen**_**(Perdón)**_ Gaara, Sai es un poco distinto y aún no sabe hablar bien-me dice Naruto tratando de excusar a ese sujeto.

Sólo por esta vez le perdonaré a ese tal Sai, en otra ocasión y cuando tenga mi calabaza (no quiero gastar mi chakra extrayendo arena) sepultaré a ese sujeto y haré que se trague toda la arena posible jajaja-¿Gaara?-me pregunta Naruto al escuchar mi risita malévola.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto?-le pregunto.

-Ehm…nada-me responde.

-¿Naruto, te sucede algo?-le pregunto, no es común ver a Uzumaki Naruto tan decaído y con los ánimos tan bajos.

-¿Eh? **Iie**_**(No)**_…-me responde pero definitivamente no es bueno mintiendo y me doy cuenta de que algo le sucede-Ehm…Gaara ¿Qué haces en Konoha?-

-Vine a conocer los baños termales-le respondo, doy gracias a aquellos que las construyeron porque realmente me relajaron bastante-También tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes-

-¿Adonde te dirigías Gaara?-me pregunta Naruto.

-Pues trataba de ir a mi hospedaje-le respondí y observo que la pelirrosa le cubre la boca a aquél sujeto Sai antes de que dijera algo-Pero no sé cómo llegar exactamente-

-Yo te guiaré Gaara´te bayo!-me dice Naruto con un poco más de ánimos.

-Naruto, tú lleva a Gaara-sama porque yo debo ir con Sai para informar a Tsunade-sama sobre nuestra misión, además creo que Yamato-**sensei** _**(Maestro)**_ debe de estar esperándonos allí.

-**Demo** _**(Pero)**_Sakura-chan…-le dice Naruto con algo triste-pensé que me acompañarías a comer **ramen**_**(Sopa china)**_en Ichiraku´te bayo.

-Descuida luego nos vemos ¿**Ne**_**(Verdad)**_?

-¿**Hontou desu ka**_**(En serio)**_? ¡**Yokatta**_**(Gracias a Dios)**_!-exclama Naruto poniéndose alegre-será una cita´te bayo ¿no Sakura-chan?

-Ya lo veremos Naruto, **ja ne**_**(Hasta luego)**_-dice Sakura y se marcha no sin antes hacer una reverencia al tener en cuenta mi cargo.

-Muy bien Gaara ¡**Ikuze**´te bayo _**(Vamos)**_!-dijo Naruto con mismos ánimos de siempre.

Mi querido y único amigo, Naruto me guía hacia mi hospedaje "_realmente conoce muy bien Konoha"_ y me empieza a contar todas sus misiones anteriores, en las que extrañamente él es el único que lucha mientras que sus compañeros se la pasaban durmiendo o estaban paralizados del miedo-…Y así vencí yo sólo a todos esos bandidos´te bayo-finalizó Naruto-**Etto** Gaara dime ¿Es difícil ser **Kazekage**_**(Gobernante de Sunagakure)**_?-

-Pues…tienes que estar leyendo muchos documentos para después firmarlos y también debes hacer informes de todas las misiones que se realizan, debes asistir a todas las reuniones del consejo y retirarte al último, también debes revisar cada informe de tus subordinados para ver que no contenga ningún error…es definitivamente muy cansado pero creo que todo vale la pena-

-Mnm…-Naruto se pone pensativo mientras caminamos-¡Definitivamente seré Hokage´te bayo! Sólo que yo pondré a trabajar a otros por mí tal y como lo hace Tsunade No Baa-chan…-

Los repentinos cambios de estado de ánimo de Naruto me sorprenden mucho y creo que tiene razón, debería asignar a otras personas…asignaría a Temari **demo**…ella ya es embajadora y el único que me queda es Kankuro…no estoy seguro que pueda funcionar...-Gaara ¿Te puedo preguntar algo…un poco personal?-

-**Hai**_**(Sí)**_-acepto puesto que tengo toda la confianza del mundo en Naruto.

-¿Conoces a…Satome Aiko?- Su pregunta me sorprende mucho y obviamente la conozco pero desconozco el motivo por el cuál quiera saber más de ella.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Ehm…pues…-Si Naruto se tarda más en contestar estoy seguro que no habrá un "Naruto Hokage-sama" cómo él se autodenomina en ocasiones.

-Lo que sucede es que yo…quería saber si tú la conocías bien para que me digas cómo es la personalidad que tiene ella-La respuesta de Naruto no termina por convencerme del todo y no entiendo qué es este calor mezclado con furia en mi interior…

-Y bien Gaara… ¿La conoces?-

-**Hai**…la conozco-le respondo tratando de no sonar molesto, tal y como me siento ahora ¿Qué será esta furia interior?-Quieres que te cuente de cómo es su personalidad ¿Verdad?-

-¡**Hai**! Porque la conozco físicamente, hemos cruzado unas cuantas palabras-me responde Naruto-sabes Gaara…Aiko-chan es muy hermosa y ehm…tiene mucho de ese bam, boom que tanto gusta´te bayo.

-… (ÒnÓ)-Las palabras de Naruto me han dejado sin habla…quizá sólo porque es mi amigo podría pasar por alto que se haya referido a Aiko con tanta confianza demo…tener que decir que ella tiene mucho "bam, boom que tanto gusta" hace que un calor interno se apodere de mí y me nazcan ganas de asesinarlo.

-Estoy pensando… ¿Gaara, Aiko-chan es de Suna verdad? ¿Crees que podrías enviarla a Konoha en un misión?...estoy pensando seriamente en que le encantaría la idea de ser la honorable Sra. Uzumaki…-

-(ÔoÔ!)-Muy bien he llegado al límite, puedo perdonarle con mucho esfuerzo que diga que Aiko tiene un muy buen cuerpo, y sí que es cierto, **demo**…que me diga a mí que la envíe de misión para que él aproveche y la convenza de ser "la honorable Sra. Uzumaiki" Aunque dudo que acepte serlo…es el colmo, no puedo seguir escuchándole más…

-Y qué me dices Gaara ¿Me harás ese favor?-

-Naruto (ÙoÚ)-_"¡Por supuesto que NO te ayudaré!"_-Lamento decirte que Aiko…ella, no es más de Suna-_"¡RAYOS aún no puedo decirle que yo la amo y que por ningún motivo le ayudaré!"_ se dijo Gaara-Ella ahora pertenece a Konoha, así que…NO puedo…-

-¡Bien! Así serán más fáciles las cosas-me corta Naruto mientras empieza a saltar de alegría ante la noticia-¡Gaara cuéntame cómo es personalidad!-

Dudo durante unos minutos…no sé qué decirle para que deje en paz a Aiko y vuelta con… ¡Por supuesto! Se me había olvidado que ella existía…-Naruto… ¿Podrías decirme qué pasará con…Sakura?-le pregunto _"Jeje ahora que le recordé la existencia de aquella pelirrosa estoy seguro que se olvidará de sus planes con Aiko"_

-Pues…creo que ella sigue amando a Sasuke…-me responde algo decaído.

-Naruto no debes sacar esas conclusiones…estoy seguro de que si te esfuerzas un poco más, ella te querrá-_"Si es que no lo ha hecho hasta ahora"_ y le digo no sé si apropósito-Además Aiko ya tiene a alguien…-

-Creo que tienes razón Gaara-me responde con los ánimos en alto-Es una lástima que Aiko-chan ya tenga novio, era de suponerse´te bayo **demo**… ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso Gaara?-

¡Rayos! No sé cómo responderle y… ¿Por qué le dije que Aiko tiene a alguien? Aunque en parte es cierto porque me tiene a mí, **demo**…-Gaara… ¿No será que me estás mintiendo porque quieres quedártela para ti?-me dice Naruto embozando una sonrisa cómplice-Dime… ¿Aiko-chan y tú son novios?-Me cuesta aceptarlo **demo**…Aiko y yo no somos nada, tal y como lo escribe en el pergamino…

-¡Bah, digo puras tonterías…! Es imposible porque de seguro Aiko-chan está saliendo con Neji, ya que parecía gustarle y bueno…si una chica como ella con tanto "ban, boom" estuviera interesada en mí no dudaría ni un instante en…-

-¡Aiko es sólo MÍA, ¿**Wakarimasuka**_**(Cómprendes)**_?! (ÒoÓ)-

Me alegra que por fin lo dijera, ojala que así Naruto deje de estar pensando cosas que no son…como que Aiko y el Hyuga ese son novios ¡Vaya tontería!-Lo sabía… ¡Te gusta Aiko-chan!-

-Sí, me gusta ¡Y qué! La amo demasiado como para seguir escuchando tus estupideces de querer hacerla la Sra. Uzumaki porque antes de eso ella ¡Será Mía!-

-…-Creo que me he excedido con todo, pero es que no podía seguir escuchando tanta tontería…ojala que Naruto me entienda y no se moleste conmigo por haberle hablado de esa forma tan ruda.

-¡**Wakatta wa**´te bayo _**(Está bien)**_! No te alteres Gaara-me responde Naruto.

-**Gomen**_**(Perdón)**_…-

-Dime Gaara… ¿Hasta donde has llegado con ella?-

-¡NARUTO! (ÙoÚ)-le digo entre dientes para calmar mi ira y no matarlo.

-Jejeje…**gomen** Gaara-me responde él mientras se revolotea el cabello-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en Konoha?-

-¡Qué! ¿Quieres quitármela mientras no estoy?-le digo molesto.

-Jejeje no es eso (-.-U)-ríe nerviosamente Naruto-Lo que sucede es que me gustaría guiarte por Konoha-

-Me encanta la idea-le respondo-Ven a buscarme mañana en mi hospedaje-

-¡OK! **Ja na**_**(Hasta luego)**_, Gaara-me dice y desaparece en una nube de humo porque ya habíamos llegado al hotel.

Me encamino y encuentro a Matsuri en la entrada, se me había olvidado que ella se encontraba aquí-¡Gaara-sama estaba muy preocupada porque usted se estaba tardando demasiado!-me dice ella-¿Listo para volver a Suna?-Estoy perplejo sin poder contestarle, es realmente extraño que ella haya decidido que voy a volver si le dije que tengo cosas que hacer.

-Gaara tienes que volver a Suna (o Sunagakure)-me dice Temari que acababa de aparecer-las cosas se han complicado un poco y es urgente que regreses.

-Demo me dijeron que Baki estaba a cargo-le respondo.

-Gaara eres el **Kazekage**_**(Gobernante de Sunagakure)**_ y no estás aquí de vacaciones en Konoha-me requinta ella-Debes volver en este instante a menos claro que quieres que nuestra nación se venga abajo, además para empeorarlo todo Kankuro está viniendo-

-Comprendo que es importante que regrese **demo**_**(Pero)**_…tengo cosas que hacer-le digo.

-¿No habíamos quedado en algo, Gaara?-me dice ella y tiene razón, yo tenía ya mi decisión-¿Y bien regresarás a Suna?-Me duele pensar que si regreso dejaré a Aiko sola demo…un momento…ella no está aquí porque…se fue.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas Gaara?-me pregunta Temari al ver el pergamino.

-Un pergamino-le respondo y noto que ella se molesta por mi respuesta-No te incumbe porque es un asunto mío-

-Muy bien…entonces en este instante te regresas a Suna, no tienes opción-me dice Temari-Matsuri te escoltará y…-

-NO-le corto de inmediato-nadie me escoltará, que ella se quede aquí.

-**Demo** Gaara…-

-Es una orden-digo con tono autoritario-¿me comprendes Temari?

-**Hai**_**(Sí)**_-me dice de mala gana-**Demo** ella te acompañará hasta la entrada de Konoha.

-Vale…-le digo y me doy vuelta para ir de regreso a Suna. Me siento como un imbécil al tener que ser escoltado, no es que tenga algo en contra de Matsuri demo me desagrada la idea de tener que ser tratado como si no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderme yo solo. Espero que Naruto me perdone porque de seguro al no encontrarme se sentirá triste porque lo más probable es que vaya al hotel muy temprano; pero en estos momentos lo que más me duele es tener que dejar a Aiko…bueno, ella se ha ido a no sé donde y no sé con quién, si tan sólo la tuviera en frente mío ahora yo…

Fin del POV de Gaara

**Fin del Sexto capítulo**

**Vocabulario:**

**¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?:** ¿Recuerdas el amor?

**Aiko:** Niña del amor.

**Notas Finales de la Autora:**

Pido disculpas por la demora, pero es que estoy en exámenes y bueno…no tengo tanto tiempo para todas las cosas que tengo que hacer, bueno eso es todo. Agradezco de todo corazón a aquellas personas que me dejan reviews o consideran a este mi fiction como una de sus historias favoritas ¡Realmente Gracias! (Ahnny llora de felicidad) bien espero salir bien en mis pruebas y poner terminar el siguiente capítulo. Demo antes quiero agradecer a todas las buenas personas que me han dejado reviews a lo largo de todo el fic:

-Un agradecimiento especial a Kumiko Himeko que me deja siempre reviews muy lindos, vamos amiga anímate a escribir un fiction que estoy segura de que será genial.

-Un agradecimiento muy especial a Veritoo-Black que fue la primera en dejarme reviews y en apoyarme a continuar mi fiction ¡Arigatou Veritoo-chan por todo!

-Un agradecimiento también especial a Saru Uchiha por todos lo bellos reviews y por haberse dado el tiempo de leer el fiction, también por haber escrito "Mis siete Icha Icha con Gaara"

-Un agradecimiento a M2M por todas sus palabras de apoyo en su review, espero que siguas dejando reviews y que continúes leyendo el fiction.

-Un agradecimiento a Sabaku No Ale por su review que me encantó, realmente me gusta como comenta ¡Sigue onegai dejándome reviews!  
-Un agradecimiento muy muy especial para Akane por todos los reviews (muchos) que me dejó ¡Arigatou T-T!

-Un agradecimiento especial para mis amigas del cole: Jahaira ¡Muchas gracias por tu cometario! Angela ¡Gracias amiga!

Realmente muchas gracias a todos!! Sus Reviews me inspiran a continuar. Próximo capítulo: "El Oscuro Pasado del Clan"…espero su comprensión por si demoro en subir el siguiente capítulo, sin nada más que decir me despido y onegai dejen reviews…Ahnny se despide con un beso enorme… ja ne minna-san ;)


	7. Chapter 7: El Oscuro Pasado del Clan

¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?

By Hyuga Ahnny

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes del anime Naruto no me pertenece (aunque quisiera que Gaara me pertenezca)

Notas del Autor: Hola minna-san! Aquí el capítulo que tanto he esperado publicar (aunque el fin es el que más quiero publicar) me ha llevado algo de tiempo pero creo que ha quedado bien.

Por favor dejen reviews cualquier comentario será aceptado pero por favor no sean tan duros conmigo porque este es mi primer fiction.

Capítulo 7: El Oscuro Pasado del Clan

Aclaración: Primera parte POV de Aiko.

¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué hago en este lugar?... Me duele la cabeza y mi visión es borrosa, este lugar es… ¡La estrada de Konoha! ¡¿Qué es lo que hago aquí?! Recuerdo que estaba siendo llevada por Deidara y la discusión con él y el BAKA de Tobi pero luego una luz y… ¿Ahora me encuentro en la entrada de Konoha? Todo es muy extraño ¿De quién son esos pasos que oigo a lo lejos? Poco a poco se acercan y distingo a dos personas que caminan. ¡¿Qué?! Es Gaara y… e-está con…Matsuri ¿Por qué Gaara lleva sus cosas guardadas en un maletín? No será que… ¡Iie, no puede ser! ¿Se van juntos de la aldea? Veo como se acercan sin decir una palabra, sólo se escuchan sus pasos.

Ahora están más cerca y él me mira directamente a los ojos mientras que se acerca más, cuando ambos están a pocos metros de mí, Gaara se detiene repentinamente al igual que Matsuri-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-me pregunta Gaara-¿No se supone que ibas a tratar de eliminarte? ¿No ibas a librar a este mundo de tu existencia?

Comprendo que Gaara esté furioso por lo del pergamino pero pensé que él se daría cuenta de lo que había escrito en realidad, pero al parecer no lo hizo…las palabras de Gaara me hieren más que cualquier otra arma en este mundo, sólo agacho la mirada-Estoy aquí porque esta es la única salida de Konoha, si regresabas a Suna tendrías que pasar por aquí-le respondí sin saber muy bien el verdadero motivo por el cuál me encontraba en este lugar.

Al escuchar mi respuesta Gaara sigue su camino con indiferencia y pasa por mi costado seguido de Matsuri que no deja de mirarlo (ella realmente me molesta mucho Ò.Ó)

-Mejor regresa a tu departamento y duérmete, sólo pierdes el tiempo-me dice Gaara-Siempre lo desperdiciaste en tonterías como el amor…Sus palabras destrozan mi corazón, no puedo creer que él piense de esa manera…él no es el Gaara del que me enamoré. Las lágrimas empiezan a asomarse e irremediablemente se deslizan por mi rostro…ahogo todos mis sollozos porque no quiero que Matsuri me oiga llorar al estar derrotada.

-¿**Doushite (Por qué)**?-susurró lentamente y volteo para observarle marchar mientras más lágrimas caen-¿Por qué no me explicas nada? ¿Por qué decides irte? ¿**Doushite**? ¿Por qué nunca…?

-¿Porqué tendría que decirte algo? Si tú misma escribiste que no somos NADA y que NADA nos une-me corta Gaara y se detiene-Sólo ocúpate de tus asuntos y déjame, haz tu vida que yo haré la mía tal y como me lo dijiste en el pergamino ¿no es eso lo que quería?

Él no me mira al hablarme y Matsuri se limita a sólo observarle, yo agacho la mirada porque era verdad…yo había escrito todas esas cosas tan terribles pero fue porque de lo contrario mis planes para destruir a Deidara no hubieran podido seguir-Así que…cuando me dijiste que me odiabas era verdad…-dije si pensar y como última esperanza agregué-¿Ai oboete imasuka? Aquél amor que nos profesamos cuando éramos niños…el día en que nos encontramos por primera vez, el día en que me ayudaste y te regalé a mi peluche.

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡Gaara…__**ai shiteru (te amo)**__!-exclamé con todas mis fuerzas para que Gaara me escuchase-¡Gaara…__**ai shiteru**__!_

_Luego de mi declaración, reanudé mi camino pero la voz de Gaara me detuvo-¡Aiko…Aiko!-me llamó Gaara._

_Gaara traía mi peluche en brazos porque yo lo había olvidado al recordar que debía llegar a mi casa lo antes posible-Te olvidaste tu grulla-me dijo Gaara dulcemente y sonriéndome pero yo negué con la cabeza, lo que dejó desconcertó a Gaara._

_-Te la regalo…Gaara-kun…por favor cuida mi grulla hasta…-_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Fue ese día en que me hiciste esa promesa…-le dije-¿La recuerdas?-

_**Flash Back**_

_-Hasta que consiga que seas mi…__**chakusai (esposa)**__-me interrumpió Gaara._

_-__**Hai (sí)**__, __**demo (pero)**__… ¿no te olvidarás de lo que me acabas de decir?-le pregunté con algo de timidez y él negó con la cabeza._

_-Te aseguro que no me olvidaré de esto…__**koi (corazón)**__-chan…__**yakusoku yo (lo prometo)**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ese recuerdo es el que más guardo en mi corazón porque es el momento más feliz en toda mi niñez y creo que fue el único...Elevo mi mirada para verle a Gaara aunque sea de espaldas, estoy segura de que aquél recuerdo es tan importante para él como lo es para mi…-No lo recuerdo…-me responde él.

Me sorprende tanto que aquél recuerdo tan especial para mí no tenga importancia para Gaara, eso me duele profundamente y por eso agacho la mirada, al hacerlo mis lágrimas caen al suelo silenciosamente-Es entendible…pasó hace mucho tiempo, es lógico que no lo recuerdes-le digo tratando de sonar normal aunque por dentro me desmorone-Demo ese día es cuando empezó todo…entre tú y yo…-…-Gaara no me dice nada y yo sólo recuerdo todo lo que vivimos.

-Recuerdo claramente cuando nos reencontramos luego de unos 10 años, cuando te tomé como maestro, era como si tú no me conocieras-

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-me preguntó Gaara y yo salté asustada al escucharle-¿__**Orega kowaii no ka (Me tienes miedo)**__?_

_-__**Iiie (No)**__, es sólo que…__**etto**__…me tomó por sorpresa y yo estaba desprevenida-me traté de explicar pero cómo iba a decirle que estaba tan concentrada mirándole que no tenía ni siquiera noción de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor._

_-__**Sou ka (ya veo)**__-me respondió Gaara-oye, aún no me has dicho tu nombre._

_-S-soy Aiko, del clan Satome- dije un poco tímida pero luego sonreí y dije más segura y alegre-¡Satome Aiko!_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-También recuerdo el día en que te di aquél collar de nudos que me llevó toda la mañana hacer y fue ese mismo día en que cenamos juntos por tu cumpleaños-te digo algo nostálgica.

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Porqué no nos acompañas a cenar?-me preguntó Temari._

_-Temari tiene razón acompáñanos-insistió Kankuro._

_-__**Etto**__…yo no quisiera…__**etto**__…incomodar…-les respondí tímidamente._

_-Nee ¿Gaara estás de acuerdo?-preguntó Temari._

_-No me molestaría que nos acompañes…-respondió secamente Gaara._

_-En ese acaso con gusto les acompañaré-acepté. Nosotros 4 salimos en dirección hacia el restaurante en donde íbamos a celebrar el cumpleaños décimo cuarto de Gaara pero antes de marcharnos me percaté que Gaara sonrió ligeramente._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Recuerdo muy bien que una vez hicimos una misión juntos pero terminé siendo un estorbo, porque tanto tú como tus hermanos eran fuertes y no tuvieron problemas-le dije y agregué-Tú terminaste rescatándome de algunos ninjas con los que luchaba-

Al ver a Gaara sé que mis palabras no le afectan en lo más mínimo porque él sigue allí parado sin decir absolutamente NADA, las lágrimas de mis ojos han dejado de brotar para sólo acumularse en mis ellos-Tal y como lo pensaba…-volteo al escuchar a Gaara hablar-Siempre perdiste el tiempo es esas tonterías…nunca viviste lo que ocurría en la realidad, siempre te entretuviste en tonterías…como el amor…

-¡¿Eso quiere decir que debo elegir vivir mi realidad? ¿Qué debo dejar de luchar contra la bestia que hay en mi interior? ¿Qué, debo de aceptar la soledad?!-me siento sumamente triste demo…deseo expresarle todo lo que siento-¡Más que nadie deberías entender lo que significa la soledad! ¡Deberías de comprenderme porque tú sabes que la soledad es muy dolorosa! Deberías…-Siento que me estoy derrumbando demasiado rápido, trato de convencer a Gaara de que no se vaya, dejándome sola…

-Ahora lo comprendo bien…yo no tengo familia ni hogar…nada me inspira a seguir viviendo demo… ¡VIVO PORQUE QUIERO ESTAR JUNTO A TI! Y si tú me dejas…estaré más sola de lo que estoy-le digo con algo de desesperación en mis palabras. Las palabras sólo salen de mi boca, no sé si lo que digo estará bien y eso no me importa, es lo que pienso y siento en estos instantes.

-Debes recordar que…-dejo todo lo que hago sólo para atender a tus palabras-Tú eres una exiliada y yo el **Kazekage** de aquella nación, además es mejor que desde este momento nuestros caminos se separen…

-¡**Atashi (yo)**…!-no lo soporto más-¡Gaara, te quiero tanto que no me importaría más la grulla, si tú estás a mi lado!- Mis lágrimas nuevamente recorren mis mejillas sin cesar y Matsuri me observa llorar, ella no parece disfrutar la plática y eso no me molesta ni me interesa.

-¡Gaara **onegai**, quédate conmigo…! ¡Viviré para que cada día juntos sea mejor que el anterior!-no puedo dejar de pensar que lo perderé para siempre si le dejo irse-¡Seremos realmente felices! Por eso… ¡**Onegai (Por favor)** quédate conmigo! **Onegai**…**demo**, si no puedes por tus deberes como Kazekage… ¡Vayámonos lejos de todos, donde nadie pueda encontrarnos! ¡Vayamos a vivir una vida nueva juntos!

No puedo contener más mis sollozos y empiezo a llorar como antes de que decidiera ser ninja…como cuando **Otou**-san **(Padre)** me regañaba…como cuando toda mi familia me repudiaba…

-**Onegai** Gaara…-le digo con un hilo de voz. Matsuri me mira y noto en su mirada sólo lástima por mí, eso siempre me ha disgustado mucho…que la gente tenga lástima en su mirada por mí.

-Ahora me doy cuenta…-empiezas a decir y te miro llorosa-Que tú siempre perderás el tiempo en esas tonterías…eres patética…por eso **boku…omae nanka dai kirai (Yo te odio)**-

Con esas últimas palabras, mi alma y mi corazón se desgarran mientras que tú das media vuelta y sigues tu camino en compañía de Matsuri, yo caigo de rodillas al piso en donde extrañamente hay espinas y siento que la sangre en mis rodillas empieza a brotar pero no le doy importancia ahora porque tú te estás yendo y yo no puedo hacer nada más que ver cómo te alejas, trato de levantarme para correr hacia ti demo mis piernas no reaccionan y mi voz se apagó totalmente, grito con todas mis fuerzas pero ningún sonido nace de mi garganta y poco a poco todo me empieza a dar vueltas, debe ser por la pérdida de sangre y sumándole mi anemia estoy segura de que ahora todo este dolor acabará por fin, pero antes de pueda perder el conocimiento veo que Matsuri se desvanece al igual que Gaara y todo el ambiente.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Fin del POV de Aiko

Muy lejos dentro de una mansión, se encontraba un joven que no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Finalmente dejó de caminar y miró fijamente hacia una puerta cerca de allí, logró distinguir en el marco una mano manchada de sangre que se apoyaba para ayudar a salir al propietario de aquella extremidad; el muchacho retrocedió al ver que habían cuerpos regados por el suelo que estaba ahora cubierto por abundante sangre…el muchacho retrocedió con algo de miedo en su mirada al ver aquellos ojos violetas que le congelaron hasta el alma**-Iie, omae (tú)…-**

El muchacho cerró los ojos y al abrirlos aquellas imágenes desaparecieron para que se vea sólo en aquella sala-No debo de recordarlo…la reunión será dentro de un rato y tengo que estar allí-dijo el joven-debo encargarme de algunas cosas, debo de asegurarme de que se sepa…aunque mi seguridad corra peligro…

Aclaración: POV de Neji.

Nos encontramos muy cerca pero al parecer el rubio del Akatsuki ha creado una barrera de chakra que me impide poder observar el interior de la cueva, me preocupa que aquél sujeto quiera aprovecharse de **Tenshi (ángel)**, Kiba y yo estamos yendo lo más rápido posible para poder salvarla pero el clima no nos ayuda demasiado-¡Rápido Kiba hay que apurarse!-le digo y él asiente con la cabeza.

La distancia que nos separa de aquella cueva se acorta y cuando por fin logramos llegar observo con el **byakugan (ojo blanco)** que ya no existe aquella barrera de chakra que me impedía observar el interior de la cueva-Entremos ahora-le digo al Inusuka y él se prepara junto con Akamaru, su compañero de siempre.

Kiba y Akamaru utilizan el Gatsuuga para poder destruir la gran roca que obstaculiza la entrada, en ese lugar encuentro al rubio junto con otro chico que llevaba una máscara muy extraña-¡Deja a Aiko!-exclamó y ellos me miran cómo si nada-¡Kisama-tachi aléjense de Aiko!

El rubio voltea a verme y sonríe malévolamente, toma de la muñeca a Aiko y la suspende en el aire-¿Vienen a por ella?-pregunta aquél desgraciado-Si tanto la quieren pueden llevársela…demo deben saber que no es más que una zorra. La sangre me hierve ¿Cómo es que se ha atrevido a llamar a **Tenshi **de esa manera?, entre tanto el rubio lanza a Aiko que es recibida ágilmente por Kiba-¿Qué le hiciste?-le pregunto al rubio mientras le observo con el **byakugan**, tiene un raro flujo de chakra.

-No le he hecho nada… ya te dije que si tanto la quieren pueden llevársela-me respondió él mientras relajaba tranquilamente sus músculos-¿No piensan marcharse? Deberían llevarla rápido para que un médico le vea puesto que está bajo los efectos de un **genjutsu**.

-¿Por qué la secuestraste si al final nos la ibas a dar tan fácilmente?

-No es de tu incumbencia-me responde el rubio.

-Lo que sucede es que **Kawaiiko (lindura)**-chan se portó muy mal y por eso ahora Deidara-san está muy molesto…-comentó aquél sujeto de la máscara-**Kawaiiko**-chan se puso como loca y tuve que…

-¡**Urusei (cállate) **Tobi!-exclama el rubio-¡Llévensela rápido antes de que los mate para distraerme un poco!-Ésos sujetos me molestan mucho y aunque me gustaría partirle la cara al rubio, tengo como prioridad llevarme a **Tenshi** para sacarla de aquél genjutsu que pone en peligro su vida.

**-Gijuu ninpou juujin bunshi-**dice Kiba al tiempo en que Akamaru se vuelve una réplica de él-**¡Gatsuuga!-**

Kiba tiene la genial idea de realizar su técnicas dentro de esta cueva ¡Bravo cara de perro, derrumba la cueva mientras estamos dentro! ¡Tú sí que piensas antes de actuar! (noten el sarcasmo) Mientras que Kiba sigue con su "estupendo plan" yo cargo a **Tenshi** con sumo cuidado y salgo de la cueva-¡Vamos Kiba tenemos que llevar a Aiko de regreso a Konoha!-Al parecer el Inusuka se acaba de dar cuenta de lo imprudente que ha sido y de inmediato hace que Akamaru retome su forma original.

-¡**Ikuse (Vamos!)**!-dice Kiba al tiempo que se monta en Akamaru y carga a **Tenshi**-¡Neji no te quedes atrás!-

-¡Por supuesto que no me quedaré atrás!-le respondo mientras emprendemos nuestro regreso. Akamaru tiene una velocidad increíble y me cuesta un poco seguirle el ritmo, después de todo él tiene 4 patas…Kiba no deja de molestarme sobre mi velocidad (un día de estos le retaré a una carrera y verá qué tan rápido puedo ser) pero lo que más me preocupa es el estado en que se encuentra Aiko y lo que le hayan hecho esos sujetos.

Fin del POV de Neji

En la cueva lejos de los jóvenes **shinobis** de Konoha estaban aún el rubio miembro del Akatsuki y el sujeto con aquella máscara tan rara-Tobi, verdaderamente no tienes remedio…debes de estar diciendo cosas imprudente-le requintó el rubio-¿Por qué mejor no les dijiste que utilizaste el sharingan…específicamente el **Narakumi no Jutsu**?-

-…-

-Oh, vamos Tobi no te pongas así-le dijo Deidara al ver que su compañero no respondía, al parecer él había hablado demás-Si te sirve de consuelo…de no haberle aplicado aquella técnica Aiko se nos hubiera lanzado encima para matarnos…-

-JEJEJE **Kawaiiko**-chan realmente estaba furiosa…-

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡Maldita sea Deidara-sempai, deja de molestar y ocúpate de tus asuntos de una vez por todas que yo sé como trabajo!-exclamó una jovencita-¡Tengo derecho a hacer lo que se me plazca!-_

_-Cálmate Aiko, necesitaba hablar contigo-le dijo el rubio._

_-¿Siempre eres tan imprudente?-preguntó Aiko._

_-¿A qué te refieres __**Kawaiiko**__-chan?-_

_-¡No me llames de esa manera Tobi!-exclamó la joven y luego dirigiéndose al rubio dijo-¡No debiste llevarme lejos de Konoha!-_

_-Pero si te volvía a visitar en aquella aldea podrían descubrirme-se excusó Deidara-Además no tienes que estar perdiendo el tiempo en salidas estúpidas con el ex __**jinchuuriki**__ del Shukaku-_

_-¡Lo que haga en mi tiempo libre no tiene porqué importarte!-le espetó Aiko molesta-¡¿Tienes alguna remota idea de cómo podría afectar esto a mi futuro?!-_

_-Eso no tiene importancia porque para entonces estarás dentro del Akatsuki-le dijo de manera tranquila Deidara y Tobi refunfuñó._

_-¡Te dije que Naruto llegaba mañana! ¿Por qué rayos querías hablar conmigo?-preguntó Aiko sumamente molesta-¡Tenía cosas que hacer!-_

_-Como por ejemplo acostarse con el Kazekage-intervino Tobi._

_-¡__**BAKA (idiota)**__!-insultó Aiko sumamente ruborizada a Tobi-¡Nunca entienden NADA! Deidara dime, ¿por qué tenía que escribir esas cosas en le pergamino? ¿Qué querías hacer con él, destruir mis lazos con Gaara?-_

_-Es que Deidara-san estaba sumamente celoso que tuvimos que detener nuestra misión e ir a secuestrarte-intervino Tobi._

_-¡__**Kuso (Mierda)**__! Ustedes sólo me dificultan el trabajo ¡Súper __**BAKA**__!-exclamó Aiko mientras empezaba a dar golpes a las paredes de la cueva-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Es acaso el cuartel que se te asignó Deidara-sempai?_

_La furia de Aiko no tenía precedentes y tanto Deidara como Tobi se mostraban sorprendidos ante la actitud que tenía ella, además de eso ella no dejaba de hablarles de cierta manera sarcástica y no dejaba de golpear furiosa las paredes para desahogarse-__**Etto**__…Aiko ¿podrías dejar de golpear las paredes? podrías causar que la cueva colapsara ()-dijo Deidara algo inseguro._

_-__**Gomen (perdón) demo**__ necesito golpear a algo o a alguien-dijo Aiko._

_-¿Te parece si golpeas a Tobi?-sugirió Deidara y él sabía que para Aiko aquella oferta era muy tentadora-¿Y bien?-_

_-… (O.O)-Tobi tragó saliva al ver cómo Aiko se le acercaba lentamente con una mirada asesina en su un impulso por sobrevivir a aquella golpiza que le esperaba, activó su sharingan._

-**Tsukiyomi**_-susurró rápidamente Tobi, dejando de esa manera a Aiko inconsciente._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Deidara-san…no utilicé el **Narakumi no jutsu**-le dijo Tobi-Creo que ahora ya no escuchas bien…-

-¡¿Nan dato?! (Ò.Ó)-

-Si bien utilicé el…-

-Sharingan-completó Deidara.

-La técnica fue el **Tsukiyomi**… ¿Sabes? No creo que **Kawaiiko**-chan se pueda salvar de esta-dijo Tobi y luego agregó recordando-No puedo creer que me ofrecieras para que me golpeara…-

El comentario de Tobi dejó sin habla a Deidara (-_-U) y el rubio se apresuró a pensar la manera de responder-Si todo había sido culpa tuya Deidara-san…-dijo Tobi decaído recordando-Y yo casi pierdo mi valiosísima vida…-

-Ehm…**gomen** Tobi **demo** cómo pre-miembro debes seguir las órdenes de tus superiores-se excusó Deidara.

-Deidara-san **usotsuki (mentiroso)**-susurró Tobi pero agregó esta vez diciéndole al rubio en voz alta-**Demo**…serás tú quién le explique a Pein el porqué del retraso de la misión que se nos asignó. Deidara palideció al escuchar ese nombre, era verdad ahora tenía que rendir cuentas al líder sobre el porqué del retraso en el cumplimiento de la misión y él no tenía una razón lo suficientemente creíble.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la mansión del **Kazekage** había toda una conmoción dentro del concejo-¡Es el colmo!-exclamó uno de los sujetos sentados al tiempo que su puño chocaba contra la mesa-¡No es posible que se haya ido sin informarlo al concejo!-

-Demo se encuentra en Konoha para terminar alguno de los tramites de los exámenes chuunin-dijo un hombre que igualmente estaba sentado-Tenemos que comprenderlo…-

-Entonces Baki, ¿Puedes explicarme para qué rayos es Temari la embajadora?-dijo uno de los hombre-¡Todo ha sido una irresponsabilidad de tu parte por dejar que se marchara!-

-**Shimatta (maldición)**…-se dijo Baki al ver que la situación no mejoraba.

-Y para colmo de males, Kankuro también se ha ido-expresó uno.

-Creo que deberíamos destituirle del cargo-propuso uno-Él nos está mostrando que la aldea no le interesa en nada…

-Pero si nos salvó cuando esos tipos vinieron a lastimar a la aldea-le dijo Baki-Y por eso terminó siendo secuestrado-

-Te recuerdo Baki que esos sujetos vinieron buscándole a él-intervino uno-Suna no hubiera tenido ese incidente si él no fuera un monstruo-

-¡YA BASTA!-exclamó un anciano que escuchaba todo desde hace rato y su paciencia ya había llegado al límite-La destitución del cargo es un tema muy serio, no se debe tomar a la ligera y aunque se haya ido de la aldea sin informarlo por medio de documentos no podemos destituirlo así como así…-

-…Ebizou-sama…-

-Tranquilo Baki, estoy seguro de que existe otra razón por la cuál no haya regresado inmediatamente a la aldea-declaró Ebizou-Aunque no le conozca como tú, Gaara ha demostrado hasta ahora ser un Kazekage muy confiable y apto para su cargo-Todos oyeron atentamente las palabras del anciano, un joven que estaba recostado contra la pared en el corredor escucha atentamente toda la discusión que había en el concejo.

-Es por eso que estoy completamente seguro de que existe otra razón por la que aún no regresa-finalizó Ebizou.

-¿Y cuál sería el motivo?-preguntó uno de los presentes.

-Satome Aiko-dijo el muchacho que estaba en el pasillo mientras entraba-Ella es el motivo-Aquél chico tenía el cabello negro azabache de mediano tamaño que estaba sujetado por una trenza hacia atrás pero dejando caer hacia delante 2 grandes mechones, su tez era blanca (casi pálida) y sus ojos lavanda hacían que él tuviera una mirada amenazante.

-¿Satome Aiko?-pregunto uno de los presentes-¿Quién rayos es ella?

-No me extraña que no la conocieras Tatsuna-dijo Ebizou-Ya que todos los registro de aquél clan fueron eliminados.

-Así es, todo registro se eliminó luego de que TODO el Clan a excepción de Takeshi y su hija fuera exterminado-dijo el muchacho que había entrado y que ahora estaba nuevamente recostado en una de las paredes-Pero luego de la muerte de Satome Takeshi nos aseguramos de que ella también fuera borrada para que no quede ni rastro de aquél Clan maldito que ponía en peligro a la aldea, sin embargo, Chiyo-baasama no nos dejó hacerlo por motivos que aún desconozco.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué sabes todo eso?-pregunto Ebizou.

-Satome Taro-respondió él-Soy el único sobreviviente varón de todo mi clan, Aiko es mi prima hermana.

-¿Qué haces tú vivo si todos los del clan fueron asesinados?-le preguntó Baki-¿Cómo te salvaste?

-He trabajado para el ANBU de Suna toda mi vida desde que me he convertido en jounin-expresó Taro-Aquella noche en que todo el clan fue asesinado pude salvarme gracias a la rápida intervención de Takeshi pero pude observar cómo _ella_ los mataba…

-¿Por qué nunca te he tenido registrado?-dijo uno.

-Porque he mantenido mi identidad oculta-respondió Taro-Es así de simple, a los que sabían de mi pasado…digamos que desaparecieron.

-¿Acaso todos en ese Clan son unos asesinos?-preguntó Ebizou.

-Pues ésa es nuestra naturaleza…nuestra manera de sobrevivir-le respondió Taro mientras jugaba con algunas shurikens-Esa fue la perdición de nuestro Clan y cómo resultado: casi su desaparición.

-¿Sabes quién fue la persona que los eliminó, cierto?-preguntó Ebizou-¿Has hecho algo al respecto?-

-**Hai…-**respondió Taro-Siempre la he tenido vigilada…

-¿En dónde vives ahora?-le preguntó Baki.

-Pues en la mansión del Clan-respondió Taro tranquilamente-Está en las afueras de Suna…es realmente muy grande.

-¿No temes que vayamos un día a matarte?-le preguntó Ebizou.

-**Iie**, no les temo porque ya he vivido cosas peores alrededor de toda mi vida-espetó Taro-Y ustedes o todos los ninjas de la aldea no podrían contra mí…

-¿No crees que exageras un poco?-le preguntó Tatsuna-Recuerda que son muchos los jounin capacitados para ser del ANBU.

-Estoy completamente seguro…si en estos momentos quisiera, todos ustedes morirían en unos instantes…así nadie más se enteraría de que sigo vivo-dijo Taro mientras los miraba de una manera MUY asesina-Yo nunca bromeo en las cosas que digo…nunca bacilo en mis acciones y eso deben tenerlo presente siempre caballeros…

Aclaración: POV de Aiko.

No puedo abrir mis ojos totalmente pero poco a poco trato de hacerlo, mis párpados me pesan y al tenerlos abiertos veo que me encuentro dentro de una habitación negra en donde hay una vela que alumbra tenuemente parte del lugar, escucho pasos a lo lejos…puedo reconocer vagamente este ambiente porque tengo la sensación de haber estado antes…

-¡¿Aiko **daijubu ka (estás bien)**?!-me pregunta un hombre que acaba de entrar estrepitosamente él es…No puede ser…

-**Otou**-san…-susurró débilmente, me cuesta creer que él esté en frente mío si estoy segura que murió con el jutsu de Soun aquél día en que la grulla me controló.

-_**Corrección, TÚ me dejaste SALIR**_-me susurra la grulla.

No pienso hacerle caso a la grulla, yo estoy completamente segura de lo que pasó y sé muy bien que fue ella quién me obligó a moverme.

-_**Demo Aiko-chan fuiste TÚ quién me dijo que quería ver hasta donde podía llegar…TÚ querías saber qué tan fuerte eras…**_-me dice suavemente-_**Sé muy bien que en realidad DESEABAS matar a tus "amigos" por todas las cosas tan feas que decían de ti al igual que tu padre ¿Ne Aiko-chan?**_

¡BASTA! Nada de lo que me dice la grulla puede ser verdad aunque… ¡NO! No puede serlo…vamos Aiko deja de hacerle caso y respóndele a **Otou**-san o podría ponerse de mal humor.

-¿Aiko qué sientes?-me pregunta **Otou**-san al ver que no respondo.

-Sólo un poco de calor…-le respondo sinceramente, creo que la temperatura está subiendo-Aquí.

Coloco mi mano sobre mi abdomen, pues es allí donde me quema y siento que me asfixio cada vez más-**Shimatta**…-dice **Otou**-san y hace un ademán de irse pero le detengo tomándole de la manga-¿**Nani (qué)**?

-¿A dónde vas **Otou**-san?-le pregunto tímidamente sin verle a la cara.

-Aiko…tengo que poner en alerta al clan sobre tu situación-me dice y luego se agacha para estar a la misma altura…Espera un instante… ¿Por qué rayos estoy tan pequeña? Sino hasta ahora me he dado cuenta de que tengo el aspecto de una niña de unos 6 años cuando en realidad yo tengo unos 14años-¿Sabes qué es lo que eres no?-me pregunta **Otou**-san.

Aquella pregunta me mortifica enormemente y hace que el calor que siento aumente al responderle como siempre lo hice ante esa pregunta-**Bakemono da… (un monstruo)-**

-¿Sabes lo que va a pasar ahora?-me pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza, él retrocede y saca un kunai-Ten mucho cuidado con ella. Me arroja la kunai y queda clavada muy cerca de mí lo que ocasiona que un escalofrío recorra mi cuerpo.

-¿Para qué me la has dado **Otou**-san?-le pregunto.

-Pues para que puedas defenderte de los ataques…-me dice él-Aiko, cuando salga de la habitación TODOS serán tus enemigos…TODOS.

-**Demo** ¿**Doushite Otou**-san?

-…Cuídate mucho Aiko…y si sobrevives ten por seguro que tu vida será desdichada sino hasta que…**gomen** tengo que ir a dar el aviso y recuerda que TODOS son tus enemigos, sólo deja que tus instintos te guíen en TODO lo que haces-me dice **Otou**-san y sale de la habitación, dejándome totalmente confundida. Al cabo de un rato llaman suavemente a la puerta, estoy segura de que esto ya lo he vivido antes demo…no lo recuerdo con exactitud y si **Otou**-san me dijo que debía defenderme pues así tendré que hacer.

La puerta se abre lentamente luego del llamado sin respuesta y de ella surgen unas 2 personas de cabellos negros, totalmente armadas y distingo en sus ojos lavandas una combinación entre el odio y la repulsión, ellas se lanzan contra mí y logro defenderme para asombro mío, al mismo tiempo algo dentro de mí empieza a palpitar en mi pecho como si quisiera salir-¡**Kessi iki (vas a morir)** Aiko!-me dice uno y con su kunai me roza una de mis mejillas haciéndome un corte ligero lo que provoca que brote sangre. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? No entiendo porqué tratan de matarme, no reconozco los rostro de aquellos sujetos, siento como si mis manos empezaran a moverse solas al igual que todo mi cuerpo; siento un ardor en el corte de mi mejilla.

-¡Ya ha empezado, da la alarma!-exclama uno de ellos y su compañero sale de la habitación-¡Se empieza a regenerar!- Cierro mis ojos lentamente sin dejar de moverme y cuando los abro observo que mi atacante se encuentra muerto, su compañero regresa con otros 3 sujetos más que tienen al parecer el mismo objetivo en mente: eliminarme; esta vez la batalla se hace más larga y conforme transcurren las horas más personas llegan…lo que significa que más cuerpos yacen sobre el suelo pintándolo de rojo, ya no puedo ni pensar en lo que hago, mi cuerpo simplemente se mueve sin que yo se lo ordene y de un momento a otro las personas dejan de entrar, me siento exhausta por todo el esfuerzo físico y respiro con dificultad, el calor que antes tenía ha disminuido y está desapareciendo poco a poco, con dificultad me desplazo hasta la entrada de la puerta en donde me apoyo en el marco y al asomarme veo a un chico de cabellos negro como los míos y del mismo color de tez, sin embargo, nuestros ojos al igual que nuestras miradas son distintos…sus ojos lavanda me miraban con odio y miedo pero me desafiaban a la misma vez, mientras que mis ojos azul pálidos le miraban suplicantes para que no intentara dañarme al igual que lo habían hecho los demás pero siento cómo ese calor vuelve a emerger y temo que vaya a atacarle pero **Otou**-san aparece frente mío y detiene mi ataque al tiempo que me coloca su mano en mi cabeza de manera suavemente.

-Tranquila Aiko…ya todo pasó…-me dice él suavemente y me dejo caer en sus brazos, siento que me estoy quedando dormida.

-**Otou**-san-digo mientras trato de recuperarme, siento por primera vez lo que significa el amor paternal. Pero puedo observar que **Otou-**san coge su **kunai **y no sé para qué la necesita demo no tardo en averiguarlo…me la acaba de incrustar en la espalda…siento cómo mis pulmones se están llenando de sangre y ya casi no puedo respirar, casi al instante empiezo a botar sangre por la boca y me quedo sin aire cada vez más rápidamente, siento que poco a poco todo mi cuerpo empieza a entumecerse y ya casi no tengo aire…ahora una sola persona ocupa mis pensamientos…Gaara…

Fin del POV de Aiko

La lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche eran grandes obstáculos para aquellos 2 **shinobi**_**(Ninja)**_, aunque ambos eran muy hábiles y fuertes no podían dejar de preocuparse por la salud de aquella joven que llevaban.

-Neji, tenemos que hacer algo…-le dijo el joven que llevaba a la chica mientras se detenía bajo la copa de un árbol.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-le preguntó el otro al ver la reacción de su compañero.

-Es Aiko…ella está empezando a botar sangre por la boca y eso me preocupa mucho-le respondió-No creo que logremos llegar a tiempo.

En efecto, el tiempo se acababa para la chica y si no se decidían pronto, la joven dejaría de existir en poco tiempo-

-Kiba, anda con Akamaru y trae a tu **sensei**_**(Maestro)**_ que es experta en **genjutsu** _**(Técnicas de ilusiones)**_-le dijo Neji-Adelántate junto con Akamaru que yo doy el alcance con Aiko-

-**Wakatta wa**_**(Está bien)**_-dijo Kiba y de inmediato se montó en Akamaru-No tardaré así que mejor date prisa o no podrás alcanzarnos en la entrada de Konoha-

-Descuida Inusuka, yo podré lograrlo-respondió Neji y Kiba desapareció rápidamente con Akamaru.

Neji activó su **byakugan** _**(Técnica de línea sucesora exclusiva de la familia Hyuga)**_ para tratar de observar cuál era la situación de Aiko…

-Todos sus canales de chakra están siendo afectados y sus puntos de chakra se están bloqueando…-se dijo el Hyuga-La situación se está complicando cada vez más, necesito llevarla rápido-

Con lo último dicho el **jounin**_**(Ninja de alto rango)**_ desapareció junto con la joven en brazos al desplazarse sobre los árboles.

Un joven caminaba lentamente por un sendero desolado a las afueras de Konoha, parecía no querer dejar aquella aldea pero el deber le llamaba.

-¡**Kuso**_**(¡Mierda!/Majadería o maldición)**_!-dijo el joven mientras avanzaba.

No llevaba mucho tiempo caminando y por tanto no estaba demasiado lejos de aquella aldea…de ella.

Mientras caminaba pudo notar que una sombra pasó por encima de su cabeza, aquella sombra tenía forma de perro aunque no logró observar al chico que montaba a aquél perro blanco, identificó de inmediato al dueño…

-Inusuka…-dijo él y detuvo su recorrido para meditar un rato-¿Algo habrá ocurrido?-

Millones de ideas vinieron a la cabeza de Gaara pero como últimamente le sucedía, alguien venía a interrumpirle.

-¡**Otouto**_**(Hermanito)**_, me alegra encontrarte!-

Gaara alzó la vista y observó que su hermano Kankuro se acercaba rápidamente, al parecer algo le preocupaba mucho.

-¿Para qué viniste Kankuro?-le recibió Gaara a Kankuro.

-Vaya manera de recibir a tu hermano mayor…-dijo decaído Kankuro.

-¿Y bien…a qué viniste?-le preguntó Gaara obviando los comentarios de Kankuro.

-Tuve que venir para llevarte de regreso-dijo Kankuro-Ehm…Gaara, ¿Qué haces fuera de Konoha?-

-¿Qué crees tú?...iba de regreso a **Suna (o Sunagakure)-**respondió Gaara.

-¿Y porqué tardaste tanto en decidirlo?-preguntó Kankuro.

-No es asunto tuyo-espetó Gaara que empezaba a perder la paciencia-Es mejor regresar a **Suna**-

-Demo quiero visitar a…-

-Nos regresamos-le cortó Gaara.

-**Gomen**_**(Perdón)**_ Gaara **demo**_**(Pero)**_, al único que quieren los del consejo de regreso en **Suna** es a ti-respondió Kankuro-Yo no tengo porqué regresar ya que me encuentro de vacaciones-

-¿Y quién ha autorizado todo eso? Estoy seguro que nunca firmé algún documento de ese tipo-le dijo Gaara.

-Pues…digamos que obtuve la autorización de la persona a cargo…-

-¿Y quién era esa persona a cargo?-le preguntó curioso Gaara.

-Pues nada más y nada menos que yo-respondió Kankuro-Es por eso que dejé a Baki a cargo de todo ¿A que fue una idea **Sugoi** _**(Sorprendente)**_, no?-

-Kankuro volvamos a **Suna**, de seguro el concejo debe estar molestando a Baki-respondió Gaara mientras caminaba para no tener que golpear a su hermano y al percatarse que Kankuro no venía le preguntó-¿Es que acaso piensas quedarte allí?-

-¿Es que acaso Gaara nunca me escucha?-se preguntó Kankuro mientras veía que Gaara se impacientaba-Gaara no quiero regresar aún a **Suna**…-

-¿**Doushite** _**(Por qué)**_?-

-Lo que pasa es que…en **Suna** no hago más que cumplir misiones mientras que Temari se pasea de nación en nación…-

-Ella no se pasea, ella va a esas naciones porque debe cumplir con su deber como embajadora-le corrigió Gaara perdiendo la calma.

-Demo estoy seguro de que no se va de una nación sin antes comprarse algo como recuerdo del lugar-dijo Kankuro-Y tú siempre estás en la mansión de **Suna** porque eres el **Kazekage** _**(Gobernante de Sunagakure)**_…-

-Yo tengo que leer muchos documentos y firmarlos, casi no tengo tiempo de entretenerme como antes ¿Crees que es muy divertido estar encerrado en la oficina todo el día?-le preguntó Gaara algo molesto-Luego de hacer todo eso, también tengo que darle algunas lecciones de vez en cuando a Matsuri y asesorar su avance-

-Por lo menos ustedes Temari y tú tienen unos cargos importantes demo yo…sólo soy un **jounin** de **Suna**-dijo decaído Kankuro-Se me es duro aceptar que no tengo un cargo importante como tú o Temari-

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga?-le preguntó Gaara-¿Quieres un puesto importante?-

-Pues…sí, me gustaría tener un cargo importante ¿Qué te parece si soy el embajador?-

-**Iie**_**(No)**_, Temari es la embajadora y no creo que **Suna** necesite 2 embajadores, aunque podría ser útil…-le respondió Gaara y empezó a meditar silenciosamente-¿Te parece bien ser el suplente de Temari?-

-¿Cuándo la sustituiría?-

-Mira Kankuro, la cuestión es que cuando Temari no pueda ir a alguna reunión o esté en otra y por tanto no pueda asistir, tú la sustituirás y luego le dirás de todo lo que se habló-le dijo Gaara tranquilamente-Tengo una oferta muy especial… ¿Te gustaría poder gobernar una nación?-

-¿Te refieres a que si me gustaría ser **Kazekage**?-

-En realidad…bueno, creo que algo así…-

-¡HAI! Eso me encantaría…eso atraería a muchas chicas-lo último lo dijo en voz baja-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-

-¿No te importaría renunciar a tus vacaciones?-le preguntó dudoso Gaara con algo de inseguridad-¿Estás seguro de que quieres estar encerrado en una oficina todo el día mientras revisas diversos documentos?-

Kankuro se puso a meditar sobre su decisión ¿Debía aceptar o rechazar aquella oferta? No podía decidirse y Gaara se mostraba algo mortificado porque estaba esperando la respuesta.

-¿Y bien…aceptas?-

-Ehm…-

-**Demo** antes de eso tienes que hacerme un favor Kankuro-le dijo Gaara en un tono serio.

-Está bien Gaara, te haré el favor que me pidas para que luego pueda ocupar tu puesto como **Kazekage**-dijo Kankuro.

-¿En qué momento le dije que sería **Kazekage**?-se preguntó Gaara.

-No te preocupes Gaara, sólo será temporalmente…-agregó Kankuro.

-De eso no hay duda-se dijo Gaara y agregó dirigiendo se a su hermano-Si es así, entonces te diré qué es lo que tienes que hacer…-

Gaara se acercó a Kankuro y empezó a explicarle cuál era el favor que debía hacerle para que el castaño pudiera gobernar una nación aunque sea sólo por un corto tiempo.

En **Suna** el concejo estaba nuevamente reunido y era encabezado por Ebizou, el único cambio era que ahora había un nuevo miembro sentado esperando a que se reunieran para dar inicio a la reunión.

-¿Qué es lo que haré?-se preguntó el nuevo miembro-Si tan sólo estuviera…Akiko-**baasama**_**(Manera respetuosa de referirse a una anciana)**_aquí-

-Al parecer estamos todos reunidos-comentó Ebizou-Debe darse inicio a la reunión de carácter secreto y lo que nos ha reunido aquí, es decir, el motivo por el cuál estamos sentados ahora teniendo esta reunión es…-

-Satome Aiko-se apresuró a complementar el nuevo miembro que miraba desinteresado unos documentos-¿Podemos darnos prisa?-

Todos los asistentes miraron con desconcierto y las miradas reprobatorias hacia Taro no se hicieron esperar.

-Si bien el tema es Satome Aiko, debemos aclarar los puntos de los que debemos hablar-decretó Ebizou-Como primer punto tenemos que decidir qué vamos a hacer con sus pertenencias-

-Ella actualmente es una exiliada así que lo mejor sería que todas sus pertenencias estén a la disposición de…-empezó a decir Tatsuna pero Taro intervino dejándolo con las palabras en la boca-

-**Gomen** **demo**…todas sus pertenencias le pertenecen al Clan Satome, como el único sobreviviente NO exiliado y perteneciente a **Suna** soy yo, creo tendría que ser el propietario de todo-intervino Taro de manera un poco descortés e impertinente.

-En eso tiene razón, no podemos disponer de esas pertenencias porque aún queda un representante del Clan Satome en **Suna** **(o Sunagakure)**-dijo Ebizou-¿Alguna objeción?-

Nadie se atrevió a decir palabra alguna puesto que Taro les veía de manera amenazante para que no se atrevieran a objetar.

-...pasemos al segundo punto: Su exilio-dijo Ebizou luego del incómodo silencio que gobernó durante un rato.

Taro dejó mirar asesinamente a los integrantes del concejo para prestar atención a las palabras de Ebizou, ese tema le interesaba demasiado como para dejarlo pasar desapercibido, mientras él empezaba a rellenar hábilmente varios SUDOKU a la vez.

-Caballeros, existe la posibilidad de volver a aceptar a Satome Aiko dentro de **Suna** al considerar que tiene el rango de _**jounin (Ninja de alto rango)**_ y ha realizado muchas misiones, trayendo de esa manera algo de prosperidad económica-empezó a decir Ebizou-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que ella pueda ser aceptada nuevamente?-

-No pueden volver a aceptarla-dijo Taro-Es muy peligroso que ella regrese porque…-

Taro no continuó y prefirió callar, había estado a punto de revelar uno de los más oscuros secretos de su Clan.

-Completa lo que ibas a decir, Taro-invitó Tatsuna.

-**Iie**_**(No)**_, me había confundido…demo yo creo que ella no debería ser aceptada nuevamente-dijo Taro-Es una chica muy conflictiva y tiene muy mal genio…además como todos los del Clan, tiene una naturaleza asesina…y ustedes lo han podido confirmar ¿O no?-

-Concuerdo con Taro, ya es muy peligroso tener a uno de ese clan como para tener que estar vigilando a una chiquilla-aseguró Tatsuna.

-No sé si tomarlo como un halago o como una ofensa-comentó Taro.

-¿Y bien caballeros…la aceptamos nuevamente?-preguntó Ebizou.

Todos se miraron las caras durante un tiempo, era como si esperaran que el otro le dijera qué hacer o decir, Ebizou los miró con seriedad y mucho tomaron su decisión en ese momento.

Aclaración: POV de Gaara.

Me siento más tranquilo ahora, nunca antes me había alegrado tanto tener a Kankuro como hermano y lo mejor es que ahora tengo uno de mis problemas resueltos; me encuentro mirando nuevamente la Luna desde una de las ramas de la copa de un árbol, trato de mantener mi cabeza despejada para poder concentrarme un poco y pensar claramente todo lo que estoy a punto de hacer ¿Será lo correcto? No puedo saberlo, demo es lo que quiero hacer y si me equivoco para luego arrepentirme, el único consuelo que me queda es que lo hice porque quise y no porque alguien me obligó.

Espero que Aiko esté bien, aún leo el pergamino sin entenderlo completamente… ¿Tienen algo de especial las palabras resaltadas en negrita? No lo creo, de inmediato guardo el pergamino y bajo del árbol. Creo que ya han pasado unos 30 minutos, es momento de emprender mi camino de regreso.

Fin del POV de Gaara

Un joven ninja se desplazaba rápidamente con la esperanza de salvar la vida de su joven amiga, él podía observar que ella empezaba a toser más sangre y ahora también sangraban sus rodillas ligeramente, nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera: estaba a punto de perder la calma. La idea de que ella muriera no le gustaba nada, él quería seguir viéndola sonreír cada día y quería seguir viendo cómo ella trataba de conseguir sus metas; él la quería mucho y en muy poco tiempo se había encariñado demasiado con ella, sin embargo, su corazón ya tenía dueña y lo que sentía por su amiga era eso: sólo amistad, eso lo sabía perfectamente él y ahora comprendía que sólo ella era la persona que más le comprendía además de su amada que siempre estaba allí para ayudarle sin darse cuenta.

-Aiko resiste un poco más…-le dijo el joven-Tienes que vivir o no podré tener el valor de ir y decirle lo que siento a ella…-

El joven aumentaba el ritmo de sus pasos y aunque estaba algo cansado por la enfermedad que le afectaba (N/A: No se preocupen no es nada grave) tenía que llegar a salvar a su amiga.

El trayecto disminuía rápidamente y muy pronto estaría cerca de Konoha para salvarla, el joven dio un gran salto y notó que la joven tosió bruscamente manchándolo de un poco de sangre.

-Veremos cómo ha avanzado…-dijo el joven y activó el **byakugan**_**(Técnica de línea sucesora exclusiva de la familia Hyuga)**_ para observar sus canales de chakra y sacar un diagnóstico.

El joven se detuvo en seco y cayó al suelo junto con el cuerpo de la joven pero logró poner su cuerpo para que a ella no le sucediera nada, recostó a la chica sobre el césped y se arrodilló a un lado de ella, se inclinó hacia el rostro de la chica y comprobó lo que había supuesto al verla con el **byakugan**.

-¡**Kuso** _**(Mierda/Majadería o maldición)**_!-exclamó el muchacho-No está respirando…-

Por primera vez en su vida sintió que el pánico le invadía, no sabía qué hacer para que reaccionara así que aplicó lo único que se le vino a la mente.

Aclaración: Nuevamente U POV de Gaara.

Tomé la decisión correcta, de eso estoy seguro y ahora iré por ella; si es necesario tendrá que ser a la fuerza obligarle a vivir pero antes le pediré que sea MI novia, me alegra estar tan cerca y ahora nosotros podremos ser felices y…

…

…

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? ¿Por qué él…?

…

…

Siento nuevamente que la sangre me hierve y me dan ganas de asesinar a ese sujeto. Me acerco lentamente sin hacer ruido y ahora observo con más claridad todo lo que sucede, él está aprovechándose, de eso estoy seguro…no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a dejarla inconciente para hacer lo que le plazca con ella…

Ya no me importa si gasto mi chakra al hacer arena, la ocasión lo amerita y de eso no hay duda, no puedo permitir que toquen de esa manera a MI Aiko ¡NO, de ninguna manera!

-Bastardo…-gruño.

Es el colmo, primero besarla y luego se atreve a presionarle el pecho de manera seguida para que finalmente coloque su cabeza sobre el pecho de MI Aiko, él es un descarado y lo peor de todo es que lo hace repetidas veces…

Me acerco más a ellos y me quedo paralizado por lo que ahora veo…las rodillas de Aiko están manchados de sangre al igual que toda su parte inferior…parte de su ropa y de su rostro también lo está…

…

…

Por un instante dudo sobre el porqué la sangre está de esa manera en el cuerpo de MI Aiko, lo primero que pensé fue que ese sujeto la había ultrajado y eso fue lo que más me molestaba en ese momento, sin embargo….

Me cuesta caminar, las rodillas me tiemblan un poco y mis pasos son lentos, creo que ahora comprendo todo…él trata de salvarla **demo**_**(Pero)**_ ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Cómo es que pasó?

Me encuentro a menos de un metro y él voltea, nunca en mi vida le había visto de esa manera…cualquiera al verle se daría cuenta de que está desesperado y asustado.

-Gaara-sama…-me dice y agacha la mirada-Aiko está…-

¡No! ¡Ella no…! ¡NO! Un **jinchuuriki**_**(Contenedor de un demonio)**_ no puede morirse porque le sangre la boca o alguna parte de su cuerpo, no veo siquiera que tenga alguna arma incrustada… ¡No puede estar…!

-**Gomen**_**(Perdón)**_ hice lo que pude **demo**…-empieza a decir el Hyuga y se levanta dándome espacio para que me acerque a ella.

No me importan las excusas que el Hyuga me dé… ¡Se supone que él debía cuidarla! Y ahora ella…ella está…

…_**MUERTA…MUERTA…**_

…………_**MUERTA………**_

Esa palabra retumba en mi cabeza, mis ojos se humedecen y las lágrimas brotan, caigo de rodillas cerca de ella acaricio su rostro lentamente y trato de borrar las manchas de sangre en su rostro.

-¡Oh, Aiko! ¡Acabo de perderte para siempre! ¡Qué vacío siento en mi alma! ¡Amada mía regresa!-exclamo.

…mi duele demasiado todo esto….

…verla de esta manera me parte el alma…

Me acerco y beso sus labios que no reaccionan ante mis besos, una de las lágrimas que recorrían mi rostro caen sobre el de ella…

Siento que mi corazón se destroza por dentro y un dolor infinito me invade inmediatamente, al estar tan cerca de ella logro percibir una ligera brisa que choca contra mi tez…

…respira…

…¡RESPIRA!...

No dudo en mis actos y de inmediato me apresuro a comprobar mis sospechas, coloco mi cabeza sobre su pecho y oigo su corazón latir débilmente…

…late…

…su corazón ¡LATE!

…ella…MI Aiko…ella…

…¡SIGUE VIVA!...

-Hyuga Neji…-le llamo-**Arigato** _**(Gracias)**_…-

Él me mira confundido, no entiende porqué le acabo de agradecer…no sabe que él salvó a MI Aiko, me acerco a ella y le acaricio el rostro mientras las lágrimas ahora de felicidad brotan nuevamente.

-Gaara-sama…-

-Neji, Aiko sigue con vida-le digo y él se muestra alegre aunque lo trata de ocultar pero se le es imposible hacerlo-**Arigato** Neji…-

Fin del POV de Gaara

En la mansión de la **Hokage**_**(Gobernante de Konoha)**_, se encontraba Tsunade durmiendo encima de unos documentos y junto a ellos estaba una botellita de **sake** _(__**Licor tradicional)**_, ella estaba soñando de lo mejorcito hasta que alguien le interrumpió aquél bello sueño en donde ella siempre ganaba en los juegos de azar contra Jiraya.

-¡Tsunade-sama!-

-Eh… ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó somnolienta mientras se reincorporaba.

-¿Otra vez estaba durmiendo Tsunade-sama?-

-Vamos Shizune, déjame descansar un poco porque todo este papeleo es demasiado pesado y me aburro-le dijo la rubia mientras se desperezaba-¿Y qué sucede?-

-Pues…no sé si debo…-dijo en voz baja Shizune y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir que era observada por alguien desde afuera y sacó un papelito arrugado, empezó a leerlo en voz alto-La ágil, fuerte, instintiva y excelente**kunoichi**_**(Mujer ninja)**_ que pidió ya está aquí-

En ese mismo instante la **kunoichi** "descrita" hizo su enérgica y "NADA" escandalosa entrada en la oficina, la **jounin**_**(Ninja de alto rango)**_ de elite de cabello corto de color azabache cuya vestimenta consistía de una delgada malla negra que le "cubría" todo el cuerpo y una gabardina de piel color café que a penas cubría parte de su cuerpo, dio unos pasos a la izquierda para poder estar en el punto en donde debería haber aterrizado y con su mirada de niñita inocente (N/A: Que podía convertirse en cuestión de segundos en una mirada malévolamente sádica) miró a la**Hokage** mientras terminaba las bolitas de pulpo que tenía en una brocheta.

-…la asombrosa Misarashi Anko (OOU)-terminó de leer Shizune.

-¿Qué tal Tsunade-sama? ¿Cómo ha estado?-le preguntó Anko tranquilamente-Shizune me dijo que tenía una misión para mí.

-…… (o.O)-Tsunade se aclaró la garganta-Misarashi Anko, tengo una misión MUY importante y eres la única **Kuniochi**que puede hacer este trabajo porque…-_"Eres la única__**kunoichi**__de élite que queda dentro de Konoha sin una misión…" pensó-E_stás completamente capacitada para cualquier tipo de misión-

"_La verdad es que era la única disponible…Kurenai estaba demasiado ocupada y Tsunade-sama no quiere tener este tipo de responsabilidades"_ se dijo Shizune mientras guardaba el papelito.

-Usted sólo explíqueme en qué consiste la misión que yo me encargo del resto-le aseguró Anko que ya había terminado con su aperitivo y lanzó sin ninguna precaución hacia la ventana el palito de aquél bocadillo-¿Será una misión de rango A o S? ¿Tengo que volverme a hacer cargo de la segunda prueba de los exámenes **chuunin**_**(Ninja de mediano rango)**_?-

-Ehm…no es nada de eso Anko-le dijo Tsunade-En realidad esta será la misión más difícil de todas las que has tenido-

-¡Genial, un reto!-exclamó entusiasmada Anko-¡Dígamelo, dígamelo!-

-Supongo que no estarás informada…tenemos una nueva **genin**_**(Ninja de bajo rango)**_ y su nombre es: Satome Aiko-le dijo la **Hokagake**-Digamos que de cierta forma ella es tú misión…creo que no me he explicado bien-

-Es mejor que leas cuál será tu misión, Anko-intervino Shizune entregándole a Anko un fólder-Aquí están los detalles de tu misión-

-Ahora retírate Misarashi Anko-le dijo Tsunade y la **jounin** obedeció de inmediato-¿Crees que habremos hecho bien?-

-No lo sé Tsunade-sama, creo que deberíamos haber esperado a que Kurenai terminara su misión para decirle…-

-Es una lástima que Kurenai no pudiera haberse hecho cargo de esta misión, me pregunto si Anko podrá asumir este reto-comentó la rubia-Aunque yo podría haberme hecho cargo de eso pero…-

-No quería hacerse a cargo…-dijo en voz baja Shizune.

-¿Dijiste algo Shizune? (ÒoÓ)-preguntó Tsunade.

Al cabo de unos instantes de incómodo silencio, la **Hokage** tomó la botellita de **sake** y se sirvió un poco, al cabo de unos instantes su paz y la de toda Konoha fue interrumpida…

-¡¡KYYAAAAAA!!-

Aquél grito se pudo oír por toda Konoha, Tsunade terminó tranquilamente su vaso de sake y suspiró, Shizune le veía temerosa.

-Me parece que Anko acaba de enterarse cuál será su misión…creo que no lo ha tomado demasiado bien…-dijo la rubia.

Aclaración: POV de Aiko

Siento que me falta el aire y no entiendo porqué **Otou**-san _**(Padre)**_ me ha clavado la **kunai**_**(Arma ninja)**_…ya no me importa nadie más que Gaara, nada de esto tiene sentido…mi vida no tiene sentido sin él y es por él por quién decidí muchas cosas: no aceptar mi exilio, convertirme en ninja y ahora…vivir.

No permití que Deidara nos separara y por eso le dije tantas cosas, realmente me expuse demasiado al hablarle de esa manera y no recuerdo qué fue lo que sucedió…Tobi, él fue de seguro quién me…un momento estoy segura de haber visto ese brillo antes… ¡Lo tengo! Ese resplandor debe ser el **sharingan** _**(Técnica de línea sucesora exclusiva de la familia Uchiha)**_, me alegra haber oído un poco sobre los clanes de Konoha y si no me equivoco esa técnica tiene múltiples funciones: puede ver a través del **ninjutsu**_**(Técnicas ninjas)**_, **taijutsu** _**(Técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo)**_ y **genjutsu** _**(Técnicas con ilusiones)**_, también puede copiarlos pero también el**sharingan** puede producir un potente **genjutsu**, así lo dijo Tsunade-sama y es por eso que de seguro ha habido tantas cosas extrañas, sin embargo, todo me pareció familiar.

-_**Omedetou**____**(Felicidades)**____**Aiko-chan, te diste cuenta…-**_me susurró la grulla lentamente-_**Temía que fueras tan BAKA**____**(Idiota)**____**como para caer es esas trampas-**_

La grulla no se imagina que yo llegué a pensar que todo era real aunque me resultaba extraño, lo creía…

_**-¿Estás lista para salir del genjutsu?-**_me preguntó la grulla.

Por supuesto que estoy lista ¿Acaso es lindo sentir que no puedes respirar? Pero no quiero liberarme porque quiero saber más sobre aquél niño que está al frente mío, aquél niño que **Otou**-san protegió de…MI. De pronto siento que mi aire se acabó y no puedo respirar más, siento que mucha sangre brotó cuando tosí bruscamente.

-_**Aiko-chan prepárate para salir…-**_fue lo último que me dijo la grulla.

Aún no puedo abrir mis ojos y siento que alguien me está acariciando el rostro…esta sensación de calor…siento que mis mejillas se encienden ante este contacto, este efecto sólo lo tiene un sola persona en el mundo:

Sabaku No Gaara.

Al rato logro sentir que mis labios son aprisionados y para mi pesadez no puedo corresponder al beso porque aún no logro moverme del todo. Seguidamente siento que algo recorre mi mejilla…un lágrima, estoy completamente segura de que es eso y lo único que no logro comprender es porqué Gaara está llorando. Y logro respirar un poco más fuerte, espero abrir mis ojos rápidamente, no puedo aguantar más tiempo sin saber qué está pasando.

Mis mejillas se encienden al sentir que Gaara acaba de apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho, el contacto de su piel se me es inconfundible.

Siento que nuevamente acaricia mi rostro, su piel es algo fría y me refresca, casi sin darme cuenta abro los ojos y me siento lentamente.

-¿Qué ha…?-

No logro completar mi frase que con dificultad traté de decir porque Gaara me empieza a besar con desenfreno, nunca antes en mi vida le había sentido de esa manera y aunque me asustó en un primer momento no dudé en corresponderle.

-Gaara…-le dije una vez que nos separamos.

-**Tenshi** _**(Ángel)**_ me alegra que estés bien-me dice Neji que se acaba de acercar un poco-Realmente me has asustado mucho…-

-¿Por qué escribiste ese pergamino Aiko?-me pregunta Gaara.

Es verdad el pergamino contenía muchas cosas que no eran ciertas pero también había un tanto otras que eran cosas que sentía.

-¿Podemos hablar de eso luego?-le pregunto algo insegura.

-No hay problema-me responde Gaara.

Me alegra de que aceptara tan fácilmente, trato de levantarme pero mis piernas no reaccionan y es allí cuando me doy cuenta de algo…

Mis rodillas están sangrando y mi ropa está manchada de aquella sustancia…roja que era sangre…me pregunto si…

-¿Qué sucede Aiko?-me pregunta Gaara al ver lo que estoy haciendo.

Veo mis manos y compruebo mis sospechas, realmente de mi boca ha brotado sangre y eso me aterra, nunca en mi vida me ha gustado mancharme de aquella sustancia roja.

-Nada…-le respondo y Gaara me ayuda a ponerme de pie.

De pronto escucho un "Boom" y aparecen Kiba junto a Akamaru en compañía de una mujer joven bastante bella.

-Ya estoy aquí-dice Kiba y luego agrega dirigiéndose a la mujer que le acompaña-Kurenai-**sensei**_**(Maestra)**_ es ella a la que tiene que sacar del… ¿Qué hace Aiko consiente?-

-Kiba, primero faltaste a la reunión con el equipo y ahora me sacas de una salida importante con Asuma…-comentó algo molesta Kurenai-Diciéndome que una chica está bajo los efectos de un **genjutsu** poderoso y que no pueden liberarla para que cuando llegue ella está consiente…-

-**Demo**_**(Pero)**_ **sensei**…-empezó a decir Kiba pero al ver a Kurenai se calló.

-En fin, me alegra de que hayan podido sacarla…luego deberías ir a hablar con Tsunade-sama para que te revise-dijo Kurenai y lo último que dijo lo hizo mirándome para que luego se esfumara.

-Me complace tanto que estés bien Aiko-me dice Kiba y me abraza apartando sin querer a Gaara.

Tengo un mal presentimiento…no creo que lo que acaba de hacer Kiba sea una buena idea…

-¡INUSUKA! (ÒoÓ)-exclama Gaara y lo aparta de mí-¡AIKO ES SÓLO MÍA NO TE LE ACERQUES!-

Enrojezco al instante, no puedo creer que Gaara haya dicho lo que dijo y aunque me siento muy feliz me preocupa la reacción de Kiba.

-**Wakatta wa**_**(Está bien)**_-le responde Kiba tranquilamente y eso me sorprende.

-Los dejo **Tenshi**, tengo una cena importante-me dice Neji-¿Cómo era que se llamaba el restaurante?-

-Está en los boletos **Shiratori** _**(Pájaro blanco)**_ y apresúrate que no alcanzarán a llegar a tiempo-le respondo y él desaparece.

-Creo que estorbo aquí, **ja na**_**(Hasta luego)**_ Aiko-CHAN…-me dice Kiba de manera rápida y se monta en Akamaru para luego desaparecer.

Observo que Gaara se muestra molesto y estoy segura que es por el sufijo CHAN que Kiba le ha dado a mi nombre antes de irse.

-**Etto**_**(Una interjección, molesta como "um", "er" o "ah")**___Gaara…-le digo tímidamente-¿No crees que exageraste al hablarle de esa manera a Kiba?-

-**Iie**_**(No)**_, tenía que decirle para que le quede en claro de que eres MíA y además no quiero que se aproveche de la situación sólo porque…-al parecer Gaara duda un poco en lo que me va ha decir-Es que tú…tienes mucho bam, boom que tanto gusta y pues…eres sólo MÍA-

No puedo creer lo que me acaba de decir Gaara, no sé si tomarlo como un halago…en fin, lo único que me importa es que él está conmigo ahora y aunque aún no somos nada tengo en claro todo lo que Gaara siente por mí **demo** aún tengo una preocupación…

-**Etto** Gaara…-

-¿**Nani**_**(Qué)**_?-me dice él mientras caminamos de regreso a mi departamento-¿Ocurre algo?-

-¿Te quedarás…conmigo?-

No entiendo porqué le he preguntado pero es que tengo que saberlo porque aunque haya sido todo un **genjutsu**las dudas me invaden.

-**Hai**_**(Sí)**_, ya tengo resuelto mi problema con **Suna (o Sunagakure)**-me dice y eso me hace sentir algo más segura demo no le comprendo del todo.

Luego de un largo silencio en la que ambos reflexionamos llegamos a mi departamento, subimos y abro la puerta con sumo cuidado, entro junto con Gaara y camino con algo de dificultad hacia el sofá de mi sala, en donde me siento para reposar un rato porque me siento algo débil y algo mareada…de seguro se debe a la pérdida de sangre.

-Debes descansar Aiko-me dice Gaara-

Sé que Gaara tiene razón demo…estoy segura de que aún tengo energía suficiente como hacer algunas cosas más.

-Primero debo decirte algo…-debo de hacerlo o nunca entenderá algunas cosas-Gaara ¿Podrías darme el pergamino?-

Él saca lo que le pedí y me lo da, yo desenrollo el pergamino y empiezo a leer en voz alta:

**Gaara:**

**NO QUIERO****EN VERDAD****NADA, NO TE****preocupes****TE**_**lLegarán**_**NOTICIAS, MI CLAN NO SERÁ EXTERMINADO PORQUE NO DEJARÉ QUE ÉL ME SEPARE DE TÍ AHORA QUE TE TENGO TAN CERCA…**

**NO ME CREAS NADA DE LO QUE ESCRIBO EN EL PERGAMINO**

**ES UNA TRAMPA QUE****puso****DE-IDA-RA. AI SHITERU GAARA.**

**TU AIKO**

**SIEMPRE TE AMARÁ.**

Gaara me mira sorprendido y entiendo ahora que no logró descifrar el mensaje que le dejé…algo que no me esperaba que sucediera.

-Aiko…-

-Bueno, sólo era eso lo que te quería decir…-

Nuevamente no logro terminar con mi frase porque él aprisiona mis labios y los besa con pasión, yo no tardo en corresponder a sus muestras de afecto y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos.

Fin del POV de Aiko.

Dos hombres caminaban tranquilamente por el bosque aunque uno de ellos se mostraba algo intranquilo.

-Vamos Deirada-san olvídate de **Kawaiiko**-chan **(Preciosura/ Lindura/ Bombón)**, ella no vale la pena…aunque realmente está MUY buena-

-Tobi sé muy bien que lo que te voy a decir te sonará fuera de lugar e inclusive impropio de mí **demo**…-

-Jejeje…descuida Deidara-san, te conozco muy bien y sé que tú sólo dices tonterías y fanfarroneas…-

-No estoy bromeando (Ò.Ó), quizá lo que te voy a decir te suene un poco trágico y exagerado pero es que es lo que siento y pienso-dijo Deidara-Además, yo soy todo un artista y el arte está en mi sangre-

-Vamos Deidara-san, no tienes porqué molestarte-"_Aunque me encanta hacerte rabiar jejeje_…" pensó-te escucharé porque no tengo otra opción-le dijo Tobi mientras seguía caminando.

-Muy bien, ahora te demostraré que soy TODO un artista-dijo Deidara decidido-Tobi…no he de vivir sin adorar a esa tierna paloma, mi corazón me obliga a ir tras ella como un tierno corderillo.

-… (O.O)-Tobi se mostró sorprendido por las palabras de su compañero y luego se dijo mentalmente _"Jejeje le seguiré el juego…"_

-Inclusive he escrito algunos versos para Aiko, mi musa inspiradora…

¡Ay, Aiko! ¡Ay, paloma mía!

Iguala a la Luna en hermosura,

Causando está alegría

Y hechizando el corazón.

¡Si te doy sepultura

también deberé morir

porque sin ti no hay razón

para vivir...!

"_Creo que se está excediendo…_" () pensó Tobi mientras Deidara seguía recitando y luego de un rato se atrevió a interrumpirle para poder seguir siguiéndole la corriente al rubio-Deidara-san me parece que no está funcionando muy bien tu cabeza, si Pein se entera de que andas enamorado y que podrías traicionar a la organización, no dudará en matarte y arrojar tu cuerpo a las llamas del infierno-

Tobi se retorcía de risa por dentro, le hacía mucha gracia ver a su compañero de esa manera tan…"enamorado".

"_Jejeje…me encanta seguirle el juego, creo que debería escribir guiones de teatro de tragedias amorosas…aunque ese tema no me interesa en lo más mínimo"_(U,U) se dijo Tobi ignorando al rubio.

-Aunque tengas razón Tobi, no me desanimes ni hables de más o te hago pedazos entre mis manos-amenazó Deidara y luego agregó-Oye Tobi, francamente y sin rodeos dime: ¿No es Aiko la más bella de todas las flores? ¡Vamos, confiésalo!-

-Acepto que **Kawaiiko**-chan es hermosa y extremadamente está BUENA pero te pregunto ¿Obedece tu cabeza a tu corazón diabólico? Te digo que hoy día debes elegir, tu felicidad o tu perdición, la vida o la muerte-le dijo Tobi muy seguro y sonando extrañamente serio.

-No te entiendo, explícate para que te comprenda-

-Deidara-san amas a Aiko y pretendes que por ti se vuelva loca, **demo** lo que no quieres aceptar es que ella ama a otra persona-le dijo Tobi-Quiero decir que si vas detrás de Aiko y expones al Akatsuki para que luego seas rechazado tu recompensa será la muerte; no creo que Pein tolere tal cosa y tú lo sabes muy bien-

-¿Cómo sabes todo lo que oculto en mi corazón?-le preguntó Deidara.

-Sabes, sería más fácil hacer que el agua brote de la roca y que llore la arena que hacer que **Kawaiiko**-chan te amara y dejara a su actual amor: Sabaku No Gaara-dijo Tobi.

-**BAKA**_**(Idiota)**_…-le dijo Deidara y desvió la mirada mientras se ponía de mal humor, metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos para acentuar su caminata y Tobi le miró satisfecho.

-jejeje…me gusta dejarle molesto…-dijo en voz baja Tobi.

**Advertencia: A partir de aquí es Lemon, si no sabes qué es eso te recomiendo que te saltees de esta parte y pases al siguiente capítulo. Si la lees será bajo tu responsabilidad. Disculpen porque sea algo largo (Ahnny enrojece al máximo)**

Mientras tanto los dos jóvenes seguían besándose como si tuvieran miedo de que si se separaban se perdieran, pese a eso el pelirrojo abandonó los labios de la joven para pasar al cuello de la misma lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera y empezara a respirar con algo de pesadez, el joven abandonó luego de rato el cuello para dirigirse a los hombros de la joven.

_**-¡Vamos mi macho! ¡Demuéstrale a esta mocosa TODOS los placeres que hasta ahora se ha negado**_**!**-comentó la grulla y para alivio de Aiko sólo ella podía oírle_-__**¡Vamos desahógate mi hombre!-**_

-¿Q-qué estás ha-haciendo?-le preguntó la joven algo asustada.

-Sólo disfrutando…-le respondió el joven mientras besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello de la joven-Me gusta tu olor…-

_**-¡Así se hace! ¡Vamos castígale por haberte dejado con las ganas en la tarde! ¡Castígala!**_-comentó nuevamente la grulla que dentro de Aiko estaba eufórica como nunca antes_**-¡Vamos hazla pagar! ¡Vamos que no pueda resistirse! -**_

-**D-demo** Gaara…-

-Tu olor es casi tan dulce como lo eres tú…-le dijo el joven mientras subía con sus besos por el cuello de la joven.

-_**Vamos Aiko-chan…sé buena niña y deja que el Kazekage**____**(Gobernante de Sunagakure)**____**TE HAGA TODO lo que se le plazca**_-le susurró la grulla a Aiko-**S**_**é que tú tampoco te puedes resistir a este tipo de tentación…-**_

-Te-tengo que de-descansar Gaara…-le dijo la joven y trató de separarse pero en su interior no lo deseaba, para su alivio y pesar no pudo hacerlo-Gaara…**onegai**_**(Por favor)**_...

_**-¡Buena idea Aiko-chan! ¡Hay que llevarlo a tu habitación! Demo…no creo que te deje descansar….**_-le dijo la grulla a Aiko.

-No…no dejaré que te me escapes como la otra vez…-le dijo Gaara mientras se pegaba más a ella-Esta vez terminaremos como debe de ser…no dejaré que te alejes de mí-

_**-¡YES! Gomen**____**(Perdón)**____**Aiko-chan demo…ya no puedes hacer nada para detenerle**_-le dijo la grulla_**-Ahora sólo te queda ceder como BUENA chica que eres-**_

Aiko estaba sonrojada por todo lo que Gaara hacía, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella estaba de espaldas sobre el sofá, ella había podido sentir que él había posado su mano en su pierna y ahora empezaba a acariciar su muslo, él quería que ella disfrutara de cada una de sus caricias y así continuó con su tarea subiéndole la falda muy cerca de su entrepierna pero se detuvo lentamente.

-¿S-se siente bien, Aiko…?-le preguntó algo tímido él pero luego su mirada se tornó pícara con su mano aún sobre la pierna de la chica.

-…-Aiko no sabía qué responderle y ella estaba completamente roja, claro que le había gustado pero… ¿Sería correcto decírselo? ¿Qué efecto tendría en él?-…**hai**_**(Sí)**_-

_**-¡OMEDETOU**____**(Felicidades) Aiko-chan! ¡Así se hace!**_-le dijo la grulla que dentro de Aiko saltaba regocijándose de alegría_**-¡Por fin lo comprendiste!-**_

-…**demo** _**(Pero)**_ Aiko…te gustará más después…-le susurró Gaara al oído y volvía a besarle el cuello.

_**-¡Ya la hiciste Aiko-chan! Bien ahora te dejo sola…**_-le dijo la grulla y su voz se fue apagando poco a poco pero antes de que ya no pudiera ser oída agregó_**-¡Disfrútalo MUCHO!-**_

Aiko empezó a reírse al sentir las pequeñas brisas que le proporcionaba Gaara en el cuello causándole cosquillas.

-Jejeje…Gaara **onegai**no…jejeje-le suplicó la joven mientras reía.

-No te preocupes haremos algo que te provocará un placer mayor Aiko-le dijo Gaara lentamente lo que causó que Aiko enrojeciera.

El pelirrojo soltó la pierna de la joven y se apresuró a acariciar las caderas de ella, él sintió el pequeño temblor en la joven ante aquellas caricias que le proporcionaba con fervor y pasión.

Gaara volvió a besar en los labios a Aiko pero esta vez fue un beso lleno de pasión y ambos se levantaron sin separarse por un instante.

Hábilmente el pelirrojo abrió la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha, al llegar la recostó sobre la cama y se colocó sobre ella mientras le besaba y ella profundizaba el gesto al rodear su cuello con una mano y la otra sobre la cabeza de él. Una mano del joven empezaba subirle la blusa a la jovencita mientras que la otra bajaba la falda y de un momento a otro se deshizo de aquellas molestas prendas que dificultaban su contacto con la piel de la joven.

-_Gaara____**onegai**__…-_dijo Aiko con dificultad porque las caricias de su amado la llevaban a otro mundo y le dejaban sin pensar, ella enrojeció mucho al verse con sólo la ropa interior violeta.

El joven pelirrojo se detuvo y se reincorporó sorprendido, bajo él puedo observar como un par de ojos azul pálido le observaban con algunas lágrimas amenazando por salir, lo que le asustó de inmediato y fácilmente notó que la piel de la jovencita debajo de él estaba totalmente erizada, seguramente por el miedo…

-Gaara…-

Pero el **Kazekage**_**(Gobernante de Sunagakure)**_ no se movió, estaba totalmente sorprendido y dejó de ejercer presión sobre el cuerpo de Aiko, ella atrajo el cuerpo del pelirrojo lentamente hasta que sus mejillas quedaron juntas, entonces le susurró la petición más maravillosa que jamás el muchacho había pensado escuchar…

-**Onegai**…_continúa…-_

El muchacho casi al instante reanudó su tarea y obedeciendo a Aiko no se detuvo sino para poder observarla y estar completamente seguro de que en realidad estaba pasando y no era sólo un sueño como estaba empezando a pensar.

-**Kawaii** _**(Lindo/Bonito)**_…-dijo él al observarla y ella se sonrojó más, él empezó a besarle el cuello con sumo cuidado y luego se detuvo para observarle con detenimiento, estaba fascinado y se sentía extraño.

-¿Por qué me…miras así?-le preguntó sonrojada y nerviosa.

Gaara se limitó a suspirar hondamente, cerró sus ojos para seleccionar rápidamente sus palabras…no quería arruinar el momento diciendo alguna estupidez.

-Aiko, sé lo que debo hacer pero yo…nunca antes lo había hecho-le respondió él luego de un rato-Me siento como un criminal porque te arrancaré la inocencia…si es que quieres que lo haga…-

-Gaara…-le dijo suavemente ella comprendiendo claramente la situación del joven-Si alguien ha de hacerlo, quiero que seas tú…para mí, tú no eres ningún criminal que me quita algo…Gaara, eres la única persona que amo, te quiero mucho y quiero que me de tu cariño, tu dulzura, tu amor…-

Aquellas palabras desataron los deseos que a Gaara le inflamaban por dentro, él empezó a "jugar" con ella de una manera en la que ambos disfrutaran y durante un largo rato estuvieron así.

_-Gaara…ya verás_…-dijo Aiko en voz baja casi en un suspiro.

El pelirrojo no se dio ni cuenta de cuando habían cambiado de posiciones ni cuando ella le había dejado en bóxer pero se percató al instante al sentir que ella le besaba en los labios mientras acariciaba sus formados pectorales.

Mientras que la chica se entretenía, él aprovechó el momento para desabrocharle cuidadosamente el sujetador que tenía presos los pechos de Aiko que ahora él moría por conocer.

-_Gaara…_-susurró ella al sentir que volvía a ser empujada para quedar bajo él y el pelirrojo tomó los labios de la joven entre los suyos para empezar a disfrutarlos pacientemente…con calma, con amor y con pasión al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento, él sin apartar su mirada del rostro de Aiko le quitó lentamente la ropa interior y luego hizo lo mismo con su única prenda que impedía que estén en las mismas condiciones.

Las emociones de los dos estaban a flor de piel y ambos lo sabían, por fin ella logró soltar un gemido y esa fue la perdición de la chica.

El joven empezó a explorar con sus manos los pechos de la muchacha con sumo cuidado, eran SU tesoro porque le pertenecían a SU Aiko y TODO lo que era de SU Aiko era de ÉL.

El pelirrojo le tocaba de una manera que a ella le provocaban escalofríos ante lo que desconocían pero al mismo tiempo ansias por continuar; ella quería pertenecerle a él en todos los aspectos y él a ella, así lo harían esa noche…serían uno, ese pensamiento embriagaba la mente de ambos.

-_Gaara…_-le llamó Aiko tratando de no gemir.

El **Kazekage** le miró pidiendo su autorización para seguir "jugando" y lo hacía sin dejar de contemplar su cuerpo, grabando en su mente todas las formas vírgenes de aquél cuerpo que le parecía de otro mundo…él pudo sentir cómo aquél calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que llegara a sentirse extraño como nunca antes.

Él la quería mucho, la amaba demasiado y la deseaba como a nadie; se inclinó sobre ella y recorrió suavemente con besos su cuello y luego descendió y se detuvo en aquellos pechos que desde hace mucho deseaba.

Ella al sentir las manos de Gaara sobre su pecho se aferró a la espalda de él, sentía claramente cuando era tocada que todas sus caricias eran con dulzura y ella sentía sorpresa, miedo, alegría y satisfacción, se estremeció al sentir que él empezaba a "jugar" con sus pechos hasta hacer que su respiración se volviera más agitada de lo que estaba. Aiko estaba inmóvil, ella era incapaz de moverse por causa del placer que le causaba el pelirrojo y por tanto no podía devolverle las caricias, el joven volvió a descender mientras trazaba un sendero por el cuerpo de Aiko, se detuvo al llegar al sexo de SU amada ¿Debía continuar?

-_Gaara…-_

Aquél gemido le provocó lo suficiente como para decidirse y comenzó a besar aquella zona tan virgen, tan inocente, él sintió que Aiko se retorcía de placer y explotando en gemidos que incitaban más al joven.

_-Gaara__**moto (Más)**__…__**moto**__-_

El pelirrojo jadeante era presa de aquél calor que empezaba a invadir la habitación, el olor de la joven lo enloquecía más que nunca y volvió a ascender hasta estar nuevamente a la altura del rostro de la joven, tomó posición entre las piernas de ella y la besó tiernamente.

**-Ore wa omae gasuki desu**_**(Te amo)**_-le murmuró Gaara al finalizar el beso.

Él necesitaba poder apagar el fuego que empezaba a quemarle desde adentro y que llevaba desde la tarde reprimiendo; Aiko muy ruborizada sabía lo que vendría a continuación…

-_Gaara…-_

Una embestida arrancó un gemido más a Aiko, ella se sujetó fuertemente de la espalda de Gaara y aunque sintió un placer infinito al igual que él, Gaara logró sentir que el cuerpo de SU amada se contraía por el dolor de aquél primer encuentro.

-¿**Daijoubu ka**_**(Estás bien)**_, Aiko?-le preguntó Gaara al ver que lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de ella-¿T-te lastimé?-

-**Iie**_**(No)**_, **daijoubu**_**(Estoy bien)**_ Gaara-le respondió ella mientras trataba de apagar su llanto, él al verle de esa manera buscó la forma de calmar.

Gaara empezó a besar el rostro de Aiko para secar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, con esto logró calmarla por completo.

-**Ore wa omae gasuki desu**-le repitió Gaara, embistiéndola nuevamente pero esta vez con un ritmo lento pero energético, él sentía que enloquecía al estar con Aiko se esa manera.

-Gaara…-jadeó Aiko que estaba sonrojada, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos-**Ai shiteru**_**(Te amo)**_…-

-Aunque te dijera más de mil veces por segundo que te amo Aiko, no lograría expresar lo que siento por ti-le dijo Gaara.

Luego de eso sus embestidas se hicieron más suaves pero también más rítmicas, el placer mutuo aumentaba gradualmente y finalmente luego del coito entre ambos, llegó el orgasmo que fue un estallido de júbilo para ellos, fue en ese instante que sus corazones latieron al unísono y se sintieron las persona más dichosas de todas.

**Hasta acá el Lemon, sé que tal vez me excedí y lo hice "un poquito" largo pero es que tenía que ser algo especial, después de todo era su primera vez juntos.**

Gaara terminó derrumbado encima de Aiko y cayó sobre su suave pecho, él la miró algo turbado por lo que acababan de hacer y al ver que ella nuevamente lloraba se puso rígido como una piedra y se alarmó, dejó de estar contra el cuerpo de ella para situarse a su lado.

-¿Por qué lloras Aiko?-le preguntó y luego agregó temeroso ante la respuesta-¿No era lo que…esperabas?-

-**Iie**, es que me siento la mujer más dichosa del mundo, **ai shiteru** Gaara y tú me has demostrado de una manera tan…bonita…-

Él suspiró aliviado ante la respuesta de la joven y la abrazó atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿Sabes qué pasaría si no te tuviera Aiko?-le preguntó él y ella le devolvió el abrazo mientras no dejaba de mirarlo-Me moriría-

-Yo también moriría si no te tuviera junto a mí porque…-

-Eres MÍA-le dijo Gaara mientras le daba un beso en la frente y Aiko rió ligeramente ante las palabras del pelirrojo pero a él no le hizo ninguna gracia así que ella enmudeció.

-**Hai**, soy TODA TUYA-le respondió y el pelirrojo sonrió.

Arrullada por las muestras de afecto de Gaara, ella no tardó en quedarse dormida en sus brazos.

Fin del Doceavo capítulo.

Vocabulario:

¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?: ¿Recuerdas el amor?

Aiko: Niña del amor.

Notas Finales de la Autora:

…¿Qué es lo que puedo decir? (Ahnny se pone a pensar… y ya tiene un comentario .) Creo que el capítulo me quedó algo confuso y si no fue así ¡Hurra! Para aquellas personas que se enredaron pueden enviarme sus dudas a través de algún mensaje privado (entren en mi perfil para hacerlo…creo que tienes que tener cuenta en FF para que se pueda dejar el mensaje privado) o de preferencia en algún review; volviendo al fiction… Creo que Gaara se ha portado no muy bien con Aiko demo… ¿Era todo un genjutsu? ¿Afectará todo eso de alguna manera entre ellos? (no puedo decir en su relación porque aún no la tiene demo pronto la tendrá ¿O no?) ¿Qué es lo que esconde Taro? ¿Será sólo un fanfarrón al que le gusta meter miedo? Bueno les diría que eso que descubrirá en el próximo capítulo demo no creo que llegue a esa parte aún… (· Ahnny empieza a reír nerviosamente Jejeje) Bien gracias por leer el Fic y esperen a que suba el próximo capítulo, me gustaría que me ayudaran a escoger una pareja para Sakura, cualquier sugerencia es aceptada (Onegai no me digan Sasuke porque mi Imouto me mata si los uno OO··). Ja ne Min… ¡Esperen un minuto! Casi se me olvida decir el nombre del próximo capítulo (n.n·) gomen…

Capítulo próximo: "Dudas"…Ahnny se despide con un beso enorme… ja ne minna-san ;)


	8. Chapter 8: Interrogatorio

¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?

By Hyuuga Ahnny

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes del anime Naruto me pertenecen (aunque quisiera que Gaara me pertenezca)

Notas del Autor: Hola minna-san! Espero que la espera no haya sido demasiado, pido disculpas si me he demorado pero es que la culpa la tiene los profesores con tantas tareas!! Bueno les adelanto que averiguaremos muchas cosas sobre el misterioso Clan Satome y sobre algunas otras cosas.

Por favor dejen reviews cualquier comentario será aceptado, si quieren sean duros conmigo pero onegai dejen reviews!! Porque este es mi primer fiction.

Observaciones: Se darán a lo largo del Ficition.

"_Pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**Palabras de la Grulla**_

_**Palabras de aún otro demonio**_

………..- Cambio de escena

…- Pasado un lapso de tiempo

Capítulo 8: Interrogatorio

Aclaración: Primera parte POV de Temari

Me siento terrible, creo que no fue una buena idea hacer que Gaara regresara a **Suna (o Sunagakure)**, me entristece pensar que quizá Aiko y Gaara no vuelvan a verse pero es que él tiene deberes y tiene un gran compromiso con toda la gente de nuestra aldea, de nuestra nación.

Me pregunto porqué Gaara no dejó que Matsuri le acompañe…en fin, esos asuntos no me importan demasiado ya que tengo que lidiar en estos momentos con otras cosas…estoy tratando de no quedarme dormida sobre este montón de papeles que tengo delante, aquella chiquilla Matsuri me ha traído trabajo extra y no he podido dormir durante toda la noche porque he tenido que completar esos malditos papeles, quizá podría haberlo dejado para más tarde demo…hoy día llega Shikamaru y quiero terminar todo el asunto de los exámenes **chuunin**_**(Ninja de mediano rango)**_ de una buena vez porque quiero divertirme un poco en Konoha.

Shikamaru me dijo que vendría a buscarme más o menos al medio día y según veo en el reloj son las 4:00am y conociéndole, estoy segura que no vendrá a esta hora, eso me conviene mucho porque ahora aprovecharé para echarme una siesta en mi cuarto y…

-Temari-san…-

Volteo y encuentro a Matsuri despierta ¡¿Qué rayos hace esta chiquilla despierta a esta hora?!

-Ehm…la puerta del cuarto se ha atorado…-me dice.

No le digo nada y simplemente me dirijo a la habitación que le he dado a Matsuri…la de Gaara no podía ser porque él podría venir y además Aiko vive al frente, estoy segura que si por alguna casualidad ella llegara a ver a Matsuri dormir en esa habitación…las cosas se complicarían mucho, por eso le di la habitación de Kankuro.

-Matsuri, te dije más de mil veces que debes de golpearle de esta manera para hacer que se abra-le digo mientras le explico por enésima vez en el día-Me voy a dormir un rato, así que si se te vuelve a atorar que ni se te ocurra ir a buscarme y mejor duérmete en la sala-

-¿Y por qué no en la habitación de Gaara-sama?-

-**Iie**_**(No)**_, tú no puedes dormir en esa habitación-le digo tajante, esta chiquilla no se cansa de ir siempre detrás de mi hermano-Y que ni se te ocurra siquiera asomarte ¿**Wakatta wa**_**(De acuerdo)**_?-

-¡**Youkai**_**(Comprendido)**_!-

Observo que ella entra en la habitación que le corresponde y me dirijo a mi habitación en donde descansaré tranquilamente después de haber trabajado más de 10 horas, espero que me paguen más por haber hecho este trabajo extra…

…**zzzz**

No han pasado más de 5 minutos y tengo que volver a levantarme ¿La razón? Acaban de tocar el timbre y tengo que ir a abrir la puerta ¿Qué por qué Matsuri no va a abrirla? Pues estoy completamente segura que si ella sale de la habitación de Kankuro se le volverá a quedar la puerta atorada y realmente no tengo los ánimos suficientes como para ayudarle ni explicarle nada.

Me levanto pesadamente y camino lentamente hasta la puerta, la persona que ha estado llamando energéticamente parece haberse calmado y eso es un alivio para mí, puesto que mis oídos están muy sensibles y tengo un dolor de cabeza único.

Al abrirla, soy empujada hacia atrás por la persona que estaba del otro lado ¡JURO QUE PAGARÁ POR ESTO!

-¡**Ohaiyo**_**(Buenos días)**_ Temari-san!-

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-me pregunto al verle y luego le digo-¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece Naruto?-

-Vine a buscar a Gaara para empezar con nuestro recorrido´te bayo-

¿Es que acaso no le han informado? Gaara no está en Konoha, él debería estar de camino a **Suna** y yo debería estar descansando.

-¿Y bien…dónde está Gaara?-me pregunta Naruto y me mira algo confundido-Tenemos mucho por ver y el tiempo es corto´te bayo-

-**Gomen** _**(Perdón)**_ Naruto, Gaara no está aquí porque…-

-Entonces Temari-san, dime en dónde está-me interrumpe el rubio y estoy empezando a enojarme-¡Hay muchas cosas por hacer durante el recorrido´te bayo!-

¿Es que acaso no es suficiente haberme despertado? Sí que este chico está empezando a agotar mi paciencia y como si no bastara con eso, creo que se está atreviendo a darme órdenes…aunque creo que lo estoy malinterpretando…

-Creo que no me estás entendiendo Naruto…Gaara no está en Konoha-le digo tratando de no sonar tan molesta y al parecer aquella noticia le ha dejado impactado.

-¡**Sonna**_**(Imposible/No puede ser)**_… (O.O)!-

-No grites Naruto que me duele la cabeza-le digo mientras me cubro las orejas para no oírle.

Ahora sí que se ha pasado ¿Cómo se atreve a abandonar la sala y dejarme aquí parada? Ése rubio….me deja aquí para dirigirse a la habitación de Gaara porque no me cree. Me siento indignada, creo que presentaré una queja a la**Hokage**_**(Gobernante de Konoha)**_…

-¡GAARA!-

Naruto acaba de gritar el nombre de mi hermano y estoy segura de que no le oirá porque él está de camino a **Suna**pero aún así me siento algo intranquila…los vecinos podrían pensar muchas cosas y debo cuidar mi imagen y la de cualquier representante de **Suna**.

Corro inmediatamente al oír un ruido extraño…es cómo si algo se hubiera derrumbado y aquél ruido viene del lugar en donde Naruto estaba.

Al llegar encuentro al rubio noqueado sobre el suelo ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? Me agacho y al observarle de cerca distingo pequeños rastro de arena…

…_arena_

…_arena_

No es posible…esta arena es de Gaara y de eso no tengo ni la más mínima duda **demo**_**(Pero)**_... ¿Dónde está él? Estoy segura de que Gaara estaba de regreso a **Suna**, veo que la arena empieza a moverse ligeramente y empieza a salir por la ventana que estaba abierta, todas las partículas de arena van hacia un mismo lugar…el departamento de Aiko…

Fin del POV de Temari

Un muchacho recorría lentamente los pasillos de aquella mansión a las afueras de la nación a la que servía.

"_¿Qué es lo que haré?"_ se preguntó el muchacho de cabellos negros _"¿Estaré en haciendo lo correcto?"_

El muchacho seguía caminando y a cada paso que daba oía gritos…oía ruidos de **kunai**_**(Arma ninja)**_ chocando…oía el ruido de cuerpos cayendo al suelo…oía hasta cuando la sangre se esparcía en el suelo…todos aquellos sonidos le eran muy conocidos, cada vez que miraba el suelo…le veía manchado de sangre y cada vez que veía hacia una puerta…esta se abría y unos ojos violetas le observaban, causando en él escalofríos…

-Pareces preocupado Taro…-

El aludido volteó rápidamente puesto que reconoció la voz que le llamó, una silueta se movió entre las sombras y se mantuvo allí.

-**Omae**_**(Tú)**_… ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?-

-¿Es que no puedo venir?-

-**Iie**, lo que sucede es que…-

-**Warabe**_**(Niño)**_**baka**_**(Idiota)**_-le espetó desde las sombras-¿Recorres los pasillos recordando? ¿Por qué le guardas rencor? ¿Es por lo que hizo?-

-…-

_**Flash Back**_

_Un grupo de niños corría por los pasillos de la mansión de su Clan, una niña les seguía enérgicamente y trataba de no quedarse atrás._

_-¡__**Minna (Chicos/Todos)**__,__**ochitsuite (Espérenme)**__!-dijo la niña mientras trataba de alcanzarles._

_-¡__**Hayaku (Rápido)**__Ai-chan!-exclamó uno de los niños volteando sin dejar de correr para mirar a la niña que venía detrás-¡__**Hayaku**__!-_

_-¡__**Nee (Oye)**__Taro, deja de perder el tiempo con ella y apúrate!-exclamó uno de los niños-¡Te quedarás sin entrenar si no te apresuras!-_

_-¡__**Matte (Espera)**__,__**onegai (Por favor)**__Tao-chan!-llamó la niña y el aludido redujo su velocidad para que sea alcanzado por la dulce niña de cabellos negros._

_-Ai-chan, entrenemos juntos en otro lado-le dijo el niño deteniéndose poco a poco-Porque Tetsuya no nos dejará entrenar con ellos-_

_El niño se detuvo por completo y le impidió el paso a la niña, le miró por unos instantes y sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban al decirle mentalmente "__**Kawaii (Lindo/Bonito)**__" porque era eso lo que pensaba de la pequeña niña que estaba frente a él; el niño se perdía en los ojos de la bella niña y entraba en otro mundo al hacerlo, sólo logró liberarse de aquél "hechizo" al sentir que unas pequeñas manos tomaban su mano tiernamente; el niño le miró y ella le sonrió dulcemente._

_-¿__**Doushite (Por qué)**__Tao-chan?-le preguntó la niña que era menor que el niño por unos 2 años-Tetsua no debeía se tan mao-_

_-Ai-chan me llamo TA-RO no TAO-le dijo algo molesto-Puedes hablar demasiado bien para tu edad pero aún no puedes hablar totalmente bien, yo pude hablar correctamente a los 4 años y creo que tú también lo harás o eso se espera de ti Ai-chan…-_

_-Yo también tengo un nombe y no es Ai-chan-le contestó la niña._

_-Pero es que así me gusta llamarte-le dijo Taro-Y deberías apresurarte…-_

_-¿En qué?-_

_-Pues…deberías empezar a entrenar conmigo o terminarás en último lugar-_

_-¿De qué?-_

_-Olvídalo Ai-chan…y no le dirijas la palabra a TET-SU-YA no TET-SUA ¿__**Wakarimasuka (Comprendes)**__?-_

_-__**Wakatta (Entiendo)**__Tao-chan…__**gomen nasai (Lo siento)**__…no puedo deci tu nombe bien-_

_-__**Shimpai deha arimasen (No te preocupes)**__-le respondió-__**Demo**____aunque seas la heredera de todo, Tetsuya no nos dejará entrenar y cogerá de excusa que tú eres demasiado pequeña Ai-chan, recuerda que sólo tienes 3 años-_

_-Lo sé bien…-_

_-Mejor dejémoslo para más tarde y vayámonos a hablar con Akiko-__**baasama(Manera respetuosa de referirse a una anciana)**__que es la única que nos entiendo-propuso Taro._

_-Tao-chan… ¿Po qué toos se potan difeentes conmio?-_

_-Ai-chan no te preocupes, es sólo la envidia que les corrompe porque saben que tú eres más fuerte-le respondió-__**Demo**__recuerda que no eres más fuerte que yo, recuerda que siempre estaré a un paso más adelante que tú….-_

_-__**Demo**__llegaé a se más fuete Tao-cha…-intervino la niña._

_-No dudo que lo harás…no lo dudo Ai-chan-le dijo Taro._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-**Warabe BAKA**…nunca pudiste aceptar que ella era más fuerte que tú…-

-…-

-Nunca entendiste que ese poder no era una "bendición", tardaste demasiado en darte cuenta de todo, cuando lo llegaste a entender fue demasiado tarde-le dijo la persona desde las sombras-¿No puedes entender que es algo que no puede controlar? Deberías poder entenderle, según tengo entendido tú…-

-¡**Urusei** _**(Cállate)**_!-exclamó Taro y lanzó una **kunai** hacia las sombras con la esperanza de darle a la persona que se ocultaba entre ellas-Sólo dime si averiguaste algo…recuerda que tengo que…-

-Cobrar venganza lo sé, **warabe BAKA**…realmente no entiendo porqué te salvó Takeshi y no entiendo cómo es que TODO ese afecto se volvió odio…ustedes se veían muy lindos juntos…-

-¡**Urusei**!-Taro lanzó esta vez 5 **kunai** pero ninguna pareció afectar a la persona que estaba entre las sobras…-Sólo has lo que te he dicho…-

-Vine a decirte que ya tengo una pista **demo**…necesitaré algo más de tiempo-le dijo la persona de entre las sombras-Sólo espera un poco más Taro…y podrás terminar con TODO…el clan Satome será…-

-¡**Urusei**! Sé muy bien cuáles son mis objetivos, no tienes porqué recordármelos-dijo Taro-Ahora déjame solo…-

-No te obedezco **warabe**pero me iré porque quiero descansar…-

Aclaración: POV de Gaara

Se siente tan bien…realmente esta almohada es muy suave y huele mucho a Aiko, mis ojos permanecen cerrados porque no quiero despertar para quizá darme cuenta que nada sucedió ayer y que ella no está conmigo…

No comprendo qué fue lo que me sucedió, no entiendo por qué me comporté de esa manera **demo**sé que…ella es la causa, ella me enloquece y me hace sentir tan distinto…cuando estoy junto a Aiko siento que nada puede mejorar…que nada puede salir mal, me siento el ser más poderoso del mundo, me siento prácticamente invencible porque ahora sé que Aiko ya me pertenece y que lo que nos une es la fuerza más fuerte de este mundo…AMOR.

Aún muchas cosas no son claras, hay tantas cosas que quiero saber…lo que necesito es tiempo, sin embargo, no tengo más de 3 días para averiguar todo lo que pueda, me pregunto… ¿Aiko seguirá queriendo eliminarse? Temo que ella sigua con esa idea en la cabeza ¿Por qué no puede ser un poco más egoísta? ¿Por qué tiene que pensar tanto en los demás? ¿Por qué no trata de pensar un poco en ella? Hay tantas preguntas…

Mi mente se mezcla con imágenes de Aiko, sus cabellos negros revueltos sobre las sábanas y sus mejillas sonrojadas…casi, casi puedo volver a escucharla suspirar, gemir…rogándome por más…

No puedo creer que esté recordando esas cosas, siento que mis mejillas se calientan un poco ante esto…

Pero es que…fue la experiencia más feliz de toda mi vida, al fin pude tenerla entre mis brazos al fin pude hacerle sentir cuánto le amaba…

Sigo sin querer abrir mis ojos porque no quiero despertar para no encontrarle allí…junto a mí, temo que todo haya sido un dulce y placentero sueño, sin embargo, estoy seguro de que fue realidad.

-¡GAARA!-

¿Quién…quién me llama? Esa voz…qué molestosa es…

Aquella voz es de…de…de……es…………es de………de mnm……es de……mnm de……………de…….sí no hay duda…esa voz…le pertenece a…¡¡NARUTO!!

Abro mis ojos inmediatamente y al hacerlo descubro muchas cosas, la primera: Todo lo que ayer fue verdad y lo descubro al verme sin ropa al igual que ella, la segunda: Aiko sigue durmiendo placenteramente y eso me alegra, la tercera: Mi fabulosa almohada resultó ser el pecho de Aiko y al saberlo me sonrojo un poco, la cuarta y más importante: Naruto está viéndome desde mi habitación y parece molesto; él de seguro va a empezar a hacer un escándalo y no quiero que interrumpa el sueño de MI **Hime** _**(Princesa)**_, en un movimiento rápido y no esperado por Naruto logro dejarle inconciente gracias mi arena, sólo espero que me perdone por haberle hecho eso.

-Gaara…-me llama entre sueños Aiko y eso me alegra mucho.

Ahora podré seguir descansando junto a MI **Hime**, la arena no me preocupa en lo más mínimo porque regresará dentro de unos minutos mientras que contemplo al ser más bello de este mundo…

-Aiko…-le digo mientras acaricio su mejilla suavemente-Para mi corazón, lleno de amor por ti, abandonarte es la muerte-

Su piel es tan suave…tan blanca y bella…es cómo un ángel, ahora empiezo a sentirme culpable ¿Cómo es que pude profanar el cuerpo de ese ser tan divino? ¿Cómo es que me dejé llevar por la pasión y el deseo carnal? No logro comprenderme del todo **demo**…

-Gaara…-

Veo que ella empieza a abrir sus ojos lentamente, me mira y sonríe tiernamente…sus ojos son muy bellos al igual que su sonrisa.

Ella se observa durante unos segundos y se sonroja, al parecer acaba de recordar por qué se encuentra sin ninguna prenda.

-**Ohaiyo**_**(Buenos días)**_ Aiko…-le saludo y deposito un beso en su frente mientras le abrazo.

-…-

Ella está completamente sonrojada y de seguro no puede responderme debido a ello.

-¿Sabes que siento algo raro cuando estoy contigo?-le pregunto.

-**Atashi**_**(Yo)**_…también siento lo mismo Gaara-me dice y me empieza a dar muchos besos-Gaara, nunca debes sentirte solo…yo estoy aquí para ti-

Supongo que con eso se responde algunas de mis preguntas **demo**…aún no sé si Aiko sigue con esa estúpida idea de querer desaparecer.

-Aiko…-le llamo y capto su atención, es tan linda y… (N/A: Gaara se aclara la garganta)-Ayer te dije que me quedaría contigo **demo**…-

Deshago el abrazo y me siento en la cama, cierro las cortinas y volteo para mirar a Aiko.

-¿N-no te irás…o sí?-me pregunta ella.

-Lo que yo quisiera saber es si…si tú…sigues queriendo terminar con…tu vida-le digo suavemente-Porque si es así**ore** _**(Yo)**_…-

-Gaara, no me importa lo que pase…ni lo que haya pasado…yo siempre, siempre…te voy a querer…aunque tú llegases a no sentir nada por mí…-

No comprendo mucho con esa respuesta ¿Me está diciendo que abandonó esa idea? Ó ¿Me está diciendo que no le importa nada y que de todas maneras lo va hacer? No le comprendo pero lo único que sé y entiendo es que está MUY preocupada.

-**Shimpai deha arimasen** Aiko…yo siempre te voy a amar-le respondo pero ella no parece convencida del todo.

-Ojala se así…-dice ella casi en un susurro que derrochaba tristeza.

Me preocupa que esté pensando en que llegará el día en que dejaré de amarle, aunque estoy seguro que nunca dejaría de adorarla ni amarla; ella se voltea lentamente y se cubre con la colcha de seguro para volver a dormir; yo me levanto de la cama para ir a darme una ducha, sé que todavía en muy temprano demo…quiero estar completamente despierto para poder vivir al máximo en compañía de MI **Hime**.

Fin del POV de Gaara

Dentro de una torre en medio de un peligroso bosque de Konoha se encontraba un joven **chuunin** _**(Ninja de mediano rango)**_ ordenando algunos papeles, luego se dirigió al campo de batalla en donde se habían llevado a cabo los preliminares de los exámenes **chuunin** de hace unos 2 años aproximadamente.

-Vaya que llegas temprano…-comentó el **chuunin** al percatarse de la presencia de otro ninja en aquél lugar.

-Sí, tengo que asegurarme que todo esté en perfectas condiciones para la batalla porque no quiero que ella salga DEMASIADO herida-

-Te preocupas demasiado Anko-le dijo el **chuunin**-Deberías confiar más en que ella podrá superar esta prueba-

-Si estuvieras en mi posición Iruka, no dirías eso-le respondió la **jounin**_**(Ninja de alto rango)**_-Yo nunca pensé que podría llegar a este extremo con la misión y sólo ayer me la asignaron…es un poco difícil y no sé si podré hacerlo bien…-

-Ahora sientes lo que yo sentí hace mucho cuando Naruto iba ha presentarse en los exámenes **chuunin**-le dijo Iruka-Pero sigo si entender porqué a ti te asignaron esta misión-

-¿Es que no es obvio? Me la asignaron a mí porque saben que soy una gran **kunoichi** _**(Mujer ninja)**_-respondió Anko con un tono de superioridad.

-Yo creo que te asignaron esta misión porque Kurenai no pudo-le dijo Iruka.

Anko ignoró aquél comentario que por un momento le hizo perder la compostura pero gracias a su gran autocontrol no dijo nada al respecto.

-No te preocupes Iruka, yo podré lidiar con todo esto-

-Me pregunto si Aiko-san también podrá lidiar con esto…-comentó Iruka.

Aclaración: POV de Aiko

Luego de aquella plática con Gaara, mis ojos han vuelto a cerrarse y ahora no logro abrirlos, siento que mi cuerpo me duele…casi se me es imposible mover un solo músculo, no entiendo porqué me encuentro en este estado.

-_**¿Y por qué más va ha ser Aiko-chan**_?-me pregunta la grulla-_**La respuesta es demasiado sencilla…ayer tuviste DEMASIADA ACCIÓN-**_

Siento que mis mejillas me arden…la grulla tiene algo de razón…me siento mal porque cedí y ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos…aunque no siento culpa de haber estado con Gaara pero siento cómo si me hubiera traicionada a mí misma…de alguna manera creo que fue así…

-_**Dime ahora que no lo disfrutaste Aiko-chan, dime ahora que yo estuve mintiéndote cuando te dije que te iba a agradar TODO**_-me dice la grulla algo molesta_**-Niega que te sentiste MUY bien…niega que te gustó TODO lo que sucedió ayer...-**_

No pienso responderle nada a la grulla, me duele tanto el cuerpo que ni siquiera tengo ganas de hablar.

_**-Piénsalo Aiko-chan, podemos repetirlo TODAS las noches con el Kazekage**___**(Gobernante de Sunagakure)**___**y cuando no esté él podremos hacerlo con cualquier otro que se nos antoje, total…ahora ya nadie podrá darse cuenta si lo hiciste o no ¿Qué me dices Aiko-chan? Vamos, lo disfrutaremos MUCHO**_-me dijo la grulla_**-Estoy segura de que quieres repetirlo una y otra vez hasta que te canses…-**_

Aunque mis ojos están cerrados por ahora sé muy bien qué pasa a mí alrededor, sé que Gaara ya no está conmigo en mi lecho que fue testigo de nuestra pasión…sé que él me ama **demo** _**(Pero)**_…no puedo seguir así…

_**-¿Es que acaso sigues con esa ESTÚPIDA idea de querer librar a tu clan? ¿Es que no entiendes que no puedes hacer NADA?-**_

No entiendo mucho de lo que ha pasado…hace unos instantes me encontraba en mi cama y ahora…me encuentro atada en una silla dentro de una habitación negra que fácilmente reconozco…es aquella habitación en la que estuve cuando me atrapó el genjutsu de Tobi.

-_**¡Ima kotaenasai**____**(Responde ahora)!-**_me dice la grulla pero no tiene la misma apariencia que antes…ahora es igual a mí físicamente_**-¿Sigues queriendo terminar con TODO? ¿Sigues queriendo eliminarme para liberar a tu clan?-**_

-No lo hago por mí, yo pienso en el futuro…-le respondo.

_**-¿Y crees que si acabas con tu vida tendrás algún futuro?-**_

Tiene razón…si acabo con mi vida no existirá algún futuro para mí…no lo había…pensado de esa manera…

_**-¿Abandonarás TODO por el capricho de querer eliminarme?-**_

No estoy segura de mi decisión ahora, de alguna manera me siento obligada a eliminar a la grulla pero hacer eso significaría quedarme sin futuro…eso significaría…quedarme sin Gaara…

_**-¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día Aiko-chan; yo sólo pienso en lo mejor para ti y eso no puedes negarlo-**_

-Yo…yo…-

Me siento incapaz de responderle, no quiero dejar a Gaara…NO QUIERO, el pensar que debo sacrificar TODO por terminar con la "bendición" de mi clan, hace que las lágrimas empiecen a acumularse en mis ojos pero yo hago el mayor esfuerzo por retenerles.

Algo se mueve entre las sombras, la grulla parece haberse dado cuenta de esto y se aleja un poco de mí para investigar; tengo que poder desatarme para poder despertar de este mal sueño…

_**-¡Aiko-chan tienes una visita!-**_

-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que nos reencontráramos…-

La grulla se acerca acompañada de una persona que no conozco…es un chico que extrañamente me resulta familiar.

-¿**Anata, dare**_**(Quién eres tú)**_?-le pregunto y aunque se mantiene en las sombras logro distinguir su mirada…es la misma mirada que tenía…

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte…Ai-chan?-

Un descarga eléctrica recorre mi espalda…siento que el miedo empieza a invadirme…hace mucho que no sentía algo así, sin ningún motivo aparente las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por mi mejilla…su mirada se encuentra con la mía y eso provoca más miedo en mí; ahora sé que conozco a ese chico…ya que las únicas personas que causaban este tipo de miedo en mí eran: mi **Otou**-san _**(Padre)**_ y…

-…Taro-**itokosama** **(**_**Manera respetuosa de dirigirse a un primo)**_-digo casi en un susurro-Tao-chan…-

Fin del POV de Aiko

Alguien llamó a la puerta y el baño del pelirrojo fue interrumpido aunque muy pronto lo iba a terminar, rápidamente se quitó toda la espuma que traía encima y se acomodó una toalla alrededor de su cintura, ahora estaba no totalmente listo pero presentable para abrir la puerta.

"_¿Quién puede estar llamando a la puerta tan temprano?"_ se preguntó.

El pelirrojo me movía ágilmente pero con cansancio, aquél baño le había relajado demasiado y le empezaba a dar sueño.

"_Si sigue tocando el timbre despertará a MI__**Hime**__y eso no puedo permitirlo por ningún motivo"_ se dijo el pelirrojo mientras bostezaba.

El pelirrojo giró la perilla y fue rápidamente empujado por la persona que venía de "visita", el _**Kazekage**_ se quedó sin habla al ver de quién se trataba.

En la mansión Hyuga se encontraba el genio castaño de aquél clan descansando sobre su cama.

-Neji-niisan ¿P-puedo pasar?-preguntó una jovencita del otro lado.

El castaño abrió lentamente los ojos, sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía, sentía vergüenza de encontrarse en ese estado.

-Vo-voy a pasar Neji-niisa-

La joven heredera Souke, entró en la habitación llevando una bandeja y se acercó hasta la cama del castaño, dejó la bandeja encima de una de la mesita que se encontraba al lado del lecho del Hyuga.

-Neji-niisan ¿Cómo te e-encuentras?-le preguntó la Souke pero no obtuvo respuesta, el castaño empezó a respirar con dificultad.

La Souke colocó su mano en la frente del castaño y de inmediato se mostró sorprendida, tomó una de las pequeñas toallitas que había traído y la sumergió en el agua fría del recipiente que estaba encima de la bandeja.

-Neji-niisan estás…ardiendo en fiebre-le dijo ella suavemente-No de-debiste de haber sa-salido ayer en la noche…e-estaba lloviendo mucho…-

-…-

La jovencita secó el rostro del castaño con sumo cuidado, sabía perfectamente que él era orgullo pues era TODO un Hyuga como se lo decía su padre todo el tiempo.

-Y…cuando llegaste quisiste que sa-saliéramos a tomarnos algo y no quisiste ca-cambiarte de ropa…por eso te e-encuentras ahora en ese estado-le reprendió la Hyuga-Yo me re-rehusé y tú molesto t-te fuiste a entrenar al **dojo**_**(Lugar para entrenar)**_ si-sin cambiarte…-

La jovencita decidió dejar al castaño solo, ella quería que reflexionara un poco y que tomara más conciencia sobre sus acciones aunque para ello tendría que comportarse algo fuera de lo normal.

-Hinata-sama…-

La Souke de inmediato volteó al escuchar al castaño pronunciar su nombre, se acercó lentamente hacia él y le miró.

-Hinata-sama…**gomen kudasai**_**(Perdóname)**_…-

La jovencita soltó una risita y miró tiernamente al castaño, se sentó en el filo de la cama y se dedicó a refrescarle la frente de vez en cuando para que la fiebre bajara un poco.

-¿Pi-piensas aún a-asistir Neji-niisan?-le preguntó Hinata.

-**Hai** _**(Sí)**_…-

-¿**Doushite**_**(Por qué)**_? Te e-encuentras mal y e-estás con fiebre…-

-**Gomen**_**(Perdón)**_ **demo**, di mi palabra y debo asistir además…-

-Lo sé Neji-niisan **demo**, n-no pienso de-dejarte ir en e-esas condiciones-le dijo Hinata con algo de autoridad en su voz.

-¿Me está ordenando que no asista Hinata-sama?-le preguntó.

-**Iie** _**(No)**_, yo ja-jamás te o-ordenaría nada…demo-dijo Hinata y empezó a juntar la punta de sus dedos-S-si quieres a-asistir tendrás q-que reponerte, iré a traerte a-algunos medicamentos-

La Souke salió de la habitación del castaño y fue a traer los medicamentos para poder disminuir aún más la fiebre.

Luego de ir a la habitación de su amada para cambiarse y cerrar la puerta al salir, fue a sentarse en un sillón que estaba en la sala, en donde también se encontraba una rubia que estaba furiosa.

-¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?! (ÒoÓ)-exclamó la rubia.

-Baja la voz ¿Quieres Temari?-le respondió el chico.

El joven pelirrojo llevaba puesto su habitual ropa, escuchando tranquilamente a la chica que estaba frente a él y pidiendo que los gritos de aquella rubia no despertaran a la jovencita que descansaba en el otro cuarto.

-Gaara ¿Sabes qué efecto puede tener todo esto?-

"La pérdida de mi paciencia por supuesto" respondió mentalmente.

-¡¿Qué pasará cuando el concejo se dé cuenta de que aún no has llegado?!-

-Tranquilízate Temari, ya arreglé ese asunto-le respondió Gaara.

-**Demo** Gaara…en la aldea te necesitan, tiene muchas cosas que hacer tienes que…-

-Temari, ahora tengo problemas más graves y no…-

-¡¿Problemas?! Debes estar bromeando Gaara, las cosas se pondrán más feas si no regresar ahora a **Suna** **(o Sunagakure)**-dijo Temari-Teníamos un trato ¿Lo recuerdas verdad, Gaara?-

-**Wakarimashita** _**(Entiendendo)**_…-

-¡Gaara eres el **Kazekage** y tienes deberes que cumplir! ¡No puedes darte el lujo de dar prioridades a los asuntos que no tienen nada que ver con **Suna**!-

-**Shimpai deha arimasen** _**(No te preocupes)**_, Temari…-dijo una kunoichi _**(Mujer ninja)**_-Gaara volverá a SU querida…-"S_iempre es esa…miserables aldea…siempre es el desgraciado concejo…ellos me las pagarán MUY caro cuando regrese…" pensó-_Y necesitada aldea…-

El pelirrojo y la rubia voltearon al reconocer aquella voz, la chica de los ojos azules pálidos les observaba con tristeza, ella estaba vestida con un pantaloncillo de **kunoichi** de color rojo oscuro al igual que su camisa de rejilla que no era cubierta por nada.

-**Onegai** _**(Por favor)**_, continúen su plática en otro lugar porque yo tengo que irme y como comprenderán no pueden quedarse aquí-dijo ella sin levantar la mirada-**Onegai** no quiero llegar tarde a mi prueba-

Sin que los otros dijeran algo, la **kunoichi** de cabellera negra sacó a los dos hermanos de lo que ahora era su "hogar" y les dirigió una mirada nostálgica y claramente notaron que ella estaba a punto de llorar; la **kunoichi** hizo una reverencia (N/A: Algo MUY raro en ella) y se fue caminando lentamente.

-Aiko…-dijo el pelirrojo en un susurro-¿Qué te ocurre…?-

Sin que pudiera hacer algo la rubia, el pelirrojo fue corriendo detrás de la **kunoichi** de cabellos negros.

Se levantó jadeante…gotas de sudor rodaban por su rostro y toda su ropa esta empapada por la misma sustancia…muchos escalofríos recorrían sin para por todo su cuerpo…estaba temblando y no podía evitarlo…

-¿**Kokoha doko**_**(En dónde estoy)**_?-

El joven observó la habitación y poco a poco su respiración se regularizó y volvió a ser normal…los temblores de su cuerpo fueron parando…los escalofríos cesaron.

-**Osananajimi** _**(Amigos de la infancia)**_….eso fuimos…**demo**…-

Se secó el sudor de su rostro con un pañuelo que estaba al lado de un portarretrato que había sobre su mesita de noche.

-**Demo**…**izure, minna shinun desu yo** _**(Tarde o temprano, todos mueren)**_…eso lo sé MUY bien…-

El joven tomó el portarretrato y lo observó durante largo rato, reconocía cada una de las personas en aquella fotografía…a todas ellas las llevaba en su memoria; luego su mirada se posó sobre una niña que estaba de la mano con un niño un poco mayor que ella.

-**Hime**… ¿Por qué no puedo dejarlo…? ¿**Mono tarine na**_**(No he tenido suficiente)**_?-

-_**Izure, minna shinun desu yo…lo sabes bien…-**_

El joven no se mostró asustado al ver que no había nadie más que él en aquella habitación…aunque lograba oír a aquella voz…

-¿Por qué no puede ser como antes? ¿Por qué no puedo estar con mi **Hime**?-

-_**Orokana ningen**____**(Tonto humano)…izure, minna shinun desu yo…-**_

-Te prometí que estaríamos…**itsumo issho** _**(Siempre juntos)**_…-

El joven acercó el portarretrato hacia su pecho y lo abrazó, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir pero las retuvo exitosamente.

-**Koishiteru** _**(Te quiero)**_…**Hime**…**koishiteru**…-

Alguien llamó a la puerta y el joven se sobresaltó…el portarretrato cayó al suelo y por acción del vidrio roto…parte de la fotografía se rompió, la línea de rotura atravesaba las manos entrelazadas de la niña y del niño que antes había visto.

-¡**KUSO** _**(Mierda/ Majadería o maldición)**_!-

El joven se apresuró a recoger los pedazos de vidrio y los arrojó con amargura en el tacho de basura, se acercó y acarició suavemente la fotografía…su sangre empezó a escurrir sobre esta al hacerse él un corte con uno de los vidrios del marco del portarretrato.

-¿**O genki desuka** _**(Cómo estás)**_? Pareces algo abatido…-

El joven elevó el rostro y su mirada se encontró con unos ojos azules pálidos, su corazón dejó de latir durante ese segundo…su cuerpo le pareció paralizado…y su respiración se hizo pesada.

-¿Así que…**kanashiki to boe**_**(Heridas y dolor)**_…verdad?-

"_No entiendo aún el porqué sus ojos tienen esa habilidad…"_ se dijo el joven.

Ahora su respiración volvió a ser normal…su corazón siguió latiendo normalmente y su cuerpo se podía mover perfectamente.

-¿Es este tu **komunosojo**_**(Trono de sangre)**_?-

-¡**Urusei**_**(Cállate)**_ y vete!-le dijo el joven mientras volvía a sentarse en su cama.

-Ella…**kawaii onnako ni nare**_**(Cambia en una linda chica)**_… ¿Verdad?-

-…-

El joven estaba perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente y trataba de controlarse, no se iba dejar provocar por ella…

-**Nee**_**(Oye)**_, **Koroshiya** _**(Asesino profesional)**_ ¿Seguro que quieres seguir con esto?-

-**Hai**…-le respondió el joven.

-¿**Kokoro no karydo**_**(Sin piedad)**_?...Definitivamente le das honor al apelativo que te he dado **Koroshina** a…tú nombre…-

-**Kimiwa egao**_**(Tu sonrisa)**_…me preocupa ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?-

-Ya encontré la manera de eliminarla para siempre…ahora podrás completar tu venganza aunque no la encuentro totalmente lógica…-

-¿Cómo has conseguido esa información? ¿Crees que funcionará?-

-**Hai**…estuve investigando y busqué en el diario de Shinji…él ha escrito la manera de deshacerse de Mitsuru **demo**…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Tú tienes un papel sumamente importante en esto…-

-¿De qué se trata?-le preguntó el joven.

-Si quieres saberlo tendrás que pedírmelo de buena manera…recuerda que no soy cualquier persona…recuerda que soy tu UNICA aliada en esto…-

-**Wakatta wa**_**(De acuerdo)**_…Akiko-**baasama** **(Forma respetuosa de dirigirse a una anciana)** ¿Podría por favor decirme la manera de deshacernos de Mitsuru?-

"_Lo que te tengo que comunicar…no te va ha gustar, sin embargo, has entrenado para poder lograrlo y hace un tiempo fui testigo del fruto de tu entrenamiento…por eso te apoyo"_ se dijo Akiko-Muy bien…me gusta escucharte hablar de esa manera mí querido nieto varón…Taro…-

Su respiración era agitada y sentía que su corazón iba a salirle del pecho, la presencia de aquél muchacho frente a ella le causaba miles de sensaciones pero ella era conciente de que debía controlarse o TODO sería en vano…

Le vio pasar y aunque su corazón se rompía por lo que hacía, decidió continuar y al asegurarse de que el pelirrojo estuviera lejos…bajó el árbol y continuó su camino hacia el lugar en donde le esperaba su GRAN prueba.

-**Gomen kusasai** _**(Perdóname)**_…Gaara-susurró la **kunoichi**_**(Mujer ninja)**_ y empezó a correr.

Sentía perfectamente las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas…la causa de aquél llanto en ella era su acción, ella sabía perfectamente que no debía seguir metiendo a Gaara en su vida…sabía que debía dejar de estar con él y alejarse para no causarle más daño pero…no podía…su corazón no le dejaba en paz y le exigía que estuviera al lado del pelirrojo; seguía corriendo para tratar de olvidarse de lo que pasaba…de lo que le esperaba…y de lo que debía hacer ahora…

En su cabeza no dejaban de pasar recuerdos de su niñez…no dejaba de recordar a su "familia" y todo lo que a ellos se refería, por alguna extraña razón ahora ella no podía dejar de pensar en eso…al mismo tiempo también su cabeza era ocupada por Gaara, no podía ella pensar con claridad las cosas…ahora ella sólo corría para poder seguir órdenes, ahora recordaba cuál era su meta…cuál era su sueño (N/A: Muy aparte de formar una familia con Gaara) y ahora ella se había impuesto alcanzar aquél sueño…

Aquél reencuentro le había marcado y le había hecho recordar muchas cosas que se había olvidado…

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿__**Anata, dare (Quién eres tú)**__?-le preguntó ella._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte…Ai-chan?-_

_La muchacha se estremeció y las lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos al mismo tiempo que el miedo se empezaba a apoderar de su cuerpo, hacía tanto que no se sentía de esa manera…hacía tanto tiempo que el miedo le había abandonado por completo…_

_-…Taro-__**itokosama(Manera respetuosa de dirigirse a un primo)**__-dijo en casi un susurro-Tao-chan…-_

_-Es un alivio que me recordaras-le respondió._

_**-¿A qué esto no te lo esperabas?-**_

_-¡__**Urusei (Cállate)**__Mitsuru!-exclamó el muchacho-Si no te callas tendré que eliminarte en este instante-_

_**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre warabe (Niño)?-**_

_-Hay tantas cosas que sé que ni te lo imaginas…-le respondió Taro-¡Lárgate Mitsuru y déjame hablar con ella!-_

_**-Les dejaré solos…pero no porqué tú warabe me lo hagas dicho**__-accedió la grulla-__**No te atrevas a dañar a Aiko o te las verás conmigo mocoso…y no dudaré esta vez en matarte…-**_

_La grulla desapareció y Taro miró a la chica de cabellos negros, se le acercó lentamente y le observó con detenimiento._

_-Has cambiado MUCHO…no te hubiera reconocido fácilmente pero…-el muchacho se acercó al cuello de la chica y aspiró-Conservas tu olor…-_

_La chica tembló al sentir el aliento del muchacho sobre su cuerpo, ella quiso moverse pero no pudo al verse todavía atada._

_-__**Kudabarizokonattaka (Así que no estas muerto)**__…Taro-dijo ella en voz baja._

_-¿Y qué esperabas?-le preguntó él, ella se sorprendió al ver que él le había escuchado-No creas que moriré tan fácilmente…-_

_-¿Q-que es l-lo que q-quiere?-le preguntó ella temblorosa._

_-Disculpe usted mi impertinencia Ai-chan…quiero decir Aiko-sama…-_

_-Deje d-de ju-jugar Taro-__**itakosamaonegai**__-le respondió ella._

_-¿Taro-__**itakosama**__?-el muchacho se mostró confundido-Sólo llámeme Taro, detesto que me llame de esa manera Aiko-sama…-_

_Los 2 jóvenes de miraron durante unos minutos, para él fueron horas pero para ella apenas y fueron segundos…ella había podido ver a través de los ojos del muchacho muchas cosas._

"_Así que es eso…eso es lo que piensas hacer…" se dijo Aiko luego de ver dentro de Taro._

_-…Ai-chan me he cansado de formalidades y debo decir que de seguro tú también lo has hecho…-dijo él suavemente y volvió a aspirar cerca de cuello de Aiko, luego la observó y se mostró molesto, se alejó un poco-__**Kachu uso (No puede ser)**__…__**konomarku (Esa marca)**__… ¡¿Quién rayos se ha atrevido a mancillar tu piel al dejarte semejantes marcas en tu cuello?!-_

_La muchacha cayó en cuenta que su cuello estaba marcado por las caricias que había recibido el día anterior de Gaara._

_-¡__**Ima kotaenasai (Responde ahora)**__!-exclamó él exaltado-Dímelo…-_

_Ella agachó la mirada, él levantó su rostro tomándolo del mentón suavemente y le obligó a verle a los ojos._

_-¿Quién te hizo eso?-le preguntó él suavemente-¿Qué más te ha hecho? ¿Se ha atrevido…a hacerte su…mujer?-_

_-Taro…-_

_-No me importa Aiko…ya no me digas nada-le dijo él dándole la espalda "En cuanto lo encuentre…pagará" se dijo y agregó en voz alto-¿Tú sabes qué es lo que les espera a tus hijos, verdad?-_

_-__**Hai(Sí)**__…-_

_-¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto?-_

_-Por supuesto…-le respondió ella algo nostálgica recordando lo que había podido averiguar al ver el interior de Taro._

_-¿Quieres eliminar a Mitsuru, cierto?-_

_-Así es…-respondió Aiko sin verle a la cara._

_-¿Piensas acaso eliminarte?-preguntó él y ella se sorprendió al escucharle-Pues déjame decirte una cosa…si quieres saber cómo librarte para siempre de Mitsuru debes dejar a Sabaku No Gaara-_

_-¿Doushite?-_

_-porque…es él quién te hizo esas marcas-_

_-¿C-cómo sabes que fu-fue él? ¿C-cómo sabes que no fu-fue o-otro?-_

_-Al parecer eres la única que no recuerda NADA…dime Aiko si no recuerdas nuestra infancia juntos ¿No recuerdas que nos contábamos TODO?-le dijo el joven-Recuerdo que un día llegaste tarde y me dijiste que le habías dado tu grulla de peluche a tu__**Koi(Persona amada),**____luego te fuiste a hablar con Takeshi-ojisan…mientras practicábamos para el concurso de que más tarde se realizaría me dijiste que te casarías con Gaara luego de vencerme, yo me reí de eso y tú te fuiste molesta a quejarte con…-_

_-Aiko-__**baasama**__…la abuela-completó ella la frase-Lo recuerdo ahora…__**demo**__Taro…-_

_-Sé que ha sido él…puedo notar su olor impregnado en TODA tu piel, Aiko…déjame decirte que debes abandonar a Gaara a menos que quieras que algo malo le pase…-dijo él en un tono amenazante-Deja al__**Kazekage (Gobernante de Sunagakure)**__y ven a la mansión del Clan…allí te mostraré algunas cosas MUY interesantes…-_

_-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa Taro?!-_

_La muchacha estaba enojada, por unos instantes el miedo había desaparecido y una seguridad invadió TODO su ser._

_-Aiko, si dejas a Gaara te podré mostrar la manera de deshacerte de la maldita de Mitsuru…Akiko-__**baasama**__me está ayudando-le dijo él suavemente y ella se congeló ante las palabras del muchacho-No eres la única que ésta viva…del Clan sólo quedamos tú, Aiko-__**baasama**__y yo…-_

_Tras las palabras de joven, la seguridad de la chica decayó y aunque ya no se sentía como antes, debía afrontarlo si quería algo más de información._

_-¿Cómo es que Akiko-__**baasama**__está viva?-_

_-No estoy muy seguro de cómo logró sobrevivir-respondió él-Pero ella me está ayudando…en cuanto termines con "ese" regresa a la mansión, no temas Aiko porque los del concejo ahora están bajo mis órdenes…no se atreverán a decir algo porque nuestra mansión está fuera de__**Suna**__-_

_El muchacho volteó y miró a los ojos a Aiko, se le acercó peligrosamente a su rostro y ella se asustó ante la actitud del joven._

_Taro pasó la yema de sus dedos por las marcas en el cuello de Aiko suavemente, luego descendió a los hombros y allí se detuvo durante unos minutos, era como si tratara de borrar aquellas marcas con el tacto de sus dedos y así continuó en todas las zonas que le eran permitidas tocar (N/A: Taro sabe que tiene límites y NO debe aprovecharse ;D)_

_-Abandona a Gaara…regresa a la mansión…y te desharás de la maldita de Mitsuru para SIEMPRE-le susurró él-Somos__**osananajimi (Amigos de la infancia)**__¿Recuerdas? Yo nunca me atrevería a…yo ehm… ¡Tsk! sólo regresa a la mansión y olvídate POR COMPLETO del__**Kazekage**__…-_

_El muchacho le volvió a dar la espalda y se fue caminando por donde había aparecido, tras él había dejado unas huellas de hielo…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Debo de convertirme en **jounin** _**(Ninja de alto rango)**_…luego…-la muchacha lo meditó unos instantes-Yo…-

-Me sorprende verte aquí tan temprano-

Aiko tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos y prestó atención a la persona que le había hablado, cayó en cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino.

-¡**Ohaiyo** _**(Buenos días)**_ Iruka-**sensei** _**(Maestro)**_!-saludó ella ocultando totalmente su preocupación o tristeza-¿Es demasiado temprano?-

-**Iie**_**(No)**_ **demo**…me sorprende que llegues a estas horas…son las 6:00….-

"_Cuando salí de mi departamento sólo eran las 4:20 vaya que el tiempo pasa de prisa"_ se dijo Aiko.

-Me preocupa mucho que Tsunade-sama no haya llegado todavía-comentó Iruka-Pero no te preocupes Aiko-san, tu prueba será dentro de unos minutos **demo** _**(Pero)**_ antes…-

Aiko miró cómo Iruka sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una cajita negra con un moño rojo encima.

-Toma Aiko-san, es importante que lo tengas-le dijo Iruka y Aiko tomó la cajita y lentamente sacó su contenido-Esa es la prueba de que tú eres en toda regla una **kunoichi** de Konoha, es tu protector frontal…-

Aiko observó cuidadosamente su nuevo protector, la cinta en donde se encontraba el símbolo de metal de Konoha era de color ciruela y cuando miró a Iruka, él le sonrió mientras se revoloteaba el cabello (N/A: Esta es la acción que más me gusta "revolotearse el cabello" w)

-**Arigato gozaimasu**_**(Muchas gracias)**_, Iruka-**sensei**…-le dijo Aiko y de inmediato empezó a pensar en qué lugar se pondrían el símbolo que ahora le identificaba como ninja de Konoha-Creo que el mejor lugar sería…-

Aiko tomó entre sus manos su protector frontal y se lo colocó a la altura de su cadera y trató de amarrarlo pero…

-¿Por qué no se amarra?-preguntó Aiko mientras trataba vanamente de amarar su protector-Vamos, debe poder amararse…-

-Ehm Aiko-san… (U)-

-**Chotto** _**(Un momento)**_ Iruka-**sensei**…vamos, tiene que amararse…-

-¿Y si lo amarras a la altura de tu cintura y luego lo bajas hasta la altura de tu cadera?-le sugirió Iruka al ver que la chica empezaba a desesperarse-Por supuesto que no te entrará completamente en la cadera **demo** puedes llevarlo diagonalmente para que esté a más o menos esa altura-

Aiko siguió la sugerencia de Iruka y cuando terminó de amarrarse su protector se alegró mucho.

-**Arigato**_**(Gracias)**_ Iruka-**sensei**, me agrada el color y me queda estupendo-le dijo ella muy contenta y sonriendo sinceramente.

-¿Quieres entrenar un poco para prepararte?-

-¡**Hai**!-respondió ella emocionada y siguió a Iruka.

-Pero antes iremos a comer algo ¿Has desayunado ya?-

-**Iie**…-respondió ella y recordó nostálgica el porqué no había podido desayunar.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Iruka y ambos caminaron juntos.

Aclaración: POV de Gaara

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado y lo peor de todo es que no conozco la aldea, creo que estoy perdido y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde puede estar Aiko…

No entiendo por qué Aiko se ha comportado de esta manera, estoy seguro de que algo ha debido de pasar y me preocupa lo que esté pensando; ni Temari ni nadie puede entender que estoy afrontando un GRAN problema ahora y que si no lo resuelvo no podré vivir tranquilo.

-¡¿Gaara-sama?!-

Volteo y me encuentro con esa mirada…esos ojos negros…esa cabellera castaña… ¡**KUSO**! Ahora me van a llover millones de preguntas, cortesía de mi ex-estudiante Matsuri…

-¿Gaara-sama, qué es lo que está haciendo aquí?-

-No tengo tiempo ahora Matsuri para responderte-le digo cortante y trato de alejarme pero ella me sigue…es desesperante.

-Gaara-sama debe regresar a **Suna (o Sunagakure)** lo antes posible-me dice ella-La nación le necesita, hay tantas cosas que debe hacer…-

No quiero contestarle de mala manera pero realmente está acabando con mi paciencia, definitivamente me libraré de ella ahora…

-**Doton: Sunaarashi no Jutsu**_**(Técnica de la Tormenta de Arena)**_…-

-¿Eh?-Matsuri me observa mientras desaparezco en medio de una tormenta de arena, me alegra haber aprendido aquél **jutsu**_**(Técnica)**_…

Recuerdo muy bien que Aiko dijo que tenía una prueba y que no debía llegar tarde…de seguro se trata de aquella prueba que debía hacer para convertirse en **jounin**.

Recuerdo perfectamente qué camino debo tomar para llegar a aquella academia ninja **demo**… ¿Será en ese sitio en donde Aiko tendrá que dar aquella prueba? No lo sé y no pierdo nada al ir a ese lugar.

...

Al llegar a la academia no hay ninguna persona fuera y decido entrar, cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta…esta se abre inesperadamente y un sujeto emerge…desconozco la identidad de este tipo.

-¡**Ohayo** Gaara-sama!-me saludo este extraño.

-… (O.o?)-

-¿Asistirá al combate?-me pregunta.

"_¿Será que ya nadie se presenta?"_ me digo-…-

-Debería asistir porque es el **Kazekage** y a Tsunade-sama le agradará tenerle allí para que presencie todo, además la comunicación entre los líderes de ambas naciones deben ser buenas-me dice-El motivo del combate es la aprobación como **jounin**de una nueva chica-

-… (O.O!)- "Lotería" celebro mentalmente.

-Creo que se llamaba…Satome Aiko-me comunica-En estos momento me dirigía a ese lugar, me gusta caminar y no tengo prisa…si desea podríamos ir juntos hasta llegar a ese lugar, aquellos que están para hacernos compañía en los momento en que nos sentimos solos son llamados amigos-

-Quisiera que me llevaras hasta ese lugar…ehm…- _"¿Cómo rayos se llama este sujeto? No logro recordar"_

-… (UU) Yo soy…Aburame Shino-me responde algo decaído mientras se alejaba, creo que se ha resentido.

...

Luego de una LARGA caminata, llegamos hasta una torre, la recuerdo perfectamente…es la misma torre en donde se llevaron a cabo los preliminares de los exámenes **chuunin** _**(Ninja de mediano rango)**___hace más o menos 2 años.

-Ya llegamos-me dice, creo que aún no se ha recuperado… (¬¬)-

-Ehm…**arigato** _**(Gracias)**_…Shino-le digo pero él ya había entrado y yo me había quedado afuera.

Una vez que ingreso soy recibido por una rubia que parece algo confundida al verme allí, por otra parte Shino se encuentra recostado en una columna.

-Gaara-kun, me alegra que haya venido pero me extraña que usted haya sido informado sobre este evento que sólo implica a Konoha-me dice ella mientras me conduce hasta que llegamos a un lugar que perfectamente reconozco…-Debo decirle que comprendo su preocupación, ya que ella perteneció a su aldea y alguna vez fue su alumna-

-**Onegai** _**(Por favor)**_ Gaara-sama tenga algo de paciencia, las cosas aún no están listas para que empiece la prueba-me dice una chica que está junto con la rubia-

-¿Aiko está aquí?-les pregunto y ellas me miran durante unos segundos sin decir una sola palabra-¿Está aquí?-

-**Hai**, dentro de unos minutos debe estar entrando para empezar el combate-me responde la rubia-Oye Shizune, ¿Ya ha llegado…?-

-**Iie** _**(No)**_, **demo** me dijo que tardaría unos minutos en venir-le respondió la chica llamada Shizune, ella y la rubia me miraron durante un tiempo para luego susurrar lago entre ellas.

-Gaara-kun dime, ¿Aiko ha comido todas sus alimentos?-me pregunta luego de un rato la rubia-¿Ha estado ella en reposo, verdad?-

¡**KUSO**! Se me había olvidado que debíamos desayunar…Aiko no ha desayunado ni yo, también me preocupa que ella esté demasiado cansada como para poder afrontarse a esta prueba.

-**Iie**, Aiko no ha podido desayunar…ella salió temprano porque no quería llegar tarde y…no ha estado descansando…-

-¡¿**NANI** _**(Qué)**_?!-

-Tsunade-sama, **onegai** tranquilícese-le dice Shizune.

-No permitiré que esa **ohanoko**_**(Niña)**_ luche si no ha desayunado y mucho menos ha estado reposando ¿SABES QUÉ CONSECUENCIAS PUEDE TRAER TODO ESTO, SHIZUNE? (ÒoÓ)-dijo la **Hokage**_**(Gobernante de Konoha)**_molesta.

-¿Piensa cancelar la prueba?-le pregunto y ella me mira molesta.

-Por supuesto que la cancelaré (ÒÓ)-me respondió ella.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Cambiaría de opinión si le traigo algo de **kaki** _**(Dulce japonés)**_?-

-Podría ser Shizune…-le responde ella-¿Realmente quieres que ella combata y demuestre de lo que es capaz, cierto? Te dictaré una lista así que mejor anota:

1 Caja de **kaki** de la mejor calidad.

2 Botellas de **mirin** _**(Licor dulce de arroz)**_ para invitarle a Gaara-kun.

4 **Omichi**_**(Pasteles de arroz)**_ para acompañar el té que traerás luego.

2 Cajas de **momodango**_**(Bolitas de durazno)**_, de los más dulces.

1 Caja de **monju** _**(Bocadillo de pasta de haba dulce)**_ para tí y Sakura.

5 **Nikuman**_**(Bollos de masa rellenos de carne cocina)**_ para Anko con relleno de pulpo.

3 **Onigiri**_**(Bola de arroz)**_para más tarde.

1 Cajita con algo de **sushi** _**(Trozo de pescado crudo cortado puesto encima de pequeñas porciones de arroz)**_

2 Cajas con **takoyaki**_**(Albóndigas de pulpo)**_ para Anko o no aceptará la misión.

Y lo más importante de TODO:

5 Cajas con 10 botellas de **sake**_**(Bebida alcohólica tradicional)**_.

Shizune salió de la habitación en cuanto Tsunade terminó de dictarle SU LARGA lista…me pregunto, ¿Konoha no tendrán problemas financieros? Su **Hokage** gasta demasiado y creo que debería hablar con Naruto para que arregle esos asuntos una vez que sea **Hokage**, también me preocupa mucho que Tsunade quiera invitarme **MIRIN**…no soy de las personas que toman y me desagrada el licor.

-Espero que Shizune no tarde-comenta Tsunade-Aún pienso que debería cancelar la prueba…me preocupa las condiciones de Aiko…-

-¿**Doushite** (_**Por qué**_)? Aiko es fuerte y muy hábil con las armas-le digo porque sinceramente creo que la está subestimando.

-Supongo Gaara que dices eso porque no sabes sobre su condición-me responde ella-Por si no lo sabías ella…-

-¡TSUNADE-SAMA!-le llama una persona que estaba entrando al lugar.

¡**Masaka** _**(No puede ser)**_!….es MI Aiko y vine muy contenta, al parecer no se ha percatado de mi presencia ¿Acaso ese es su protector? Sí que le queda MUY bien, ese traje de **kunoichi** muestras claramente sus GRANDES atributos… ¡NO! No puedo dejar que ella se esté exhibiendo de esa manera, nadie debe verla vestida así, aunque se le ve BASTANTE bien… ¡Vamos GAARA, deja de pensar en esas tonterías!

Muy bien, tengo que concentrarme y encontrar la manera de permanecer aquí sin que Aiko se dé cuenta de mi presencia ¡Tengo una idea…el…!

-**Henge no jutsu** _**(Técnica de transformación)**_-digo y me transformo en la primera persona que se me vino a la mente de la cuál nunca sospecharían NADA.

-Me alegra verte Aiko-san, tengo que informarte que el… ¿Eh?-la rubia parece confundida y luego me mira-No importa Aiko-san ve a prepararte…-

-¡**HAI** _**(Sí)**_ Tsunade-sama!-le responde enérgicamente ella y luego dirige su mirada hacia mí-Me alegra de que estés aquí, ven conmigo un momento…-

Sin que pueda decir nada, Aiko me toma de la mano y me lleva corriendo algo lejos, al parecer estamos dentro de un cuarto así como de reuniones, me recuerda bastante a la sala en donde el concejo se reúne ¿Por qué no vi este cuarto la última vez que estuve aquí?, Aiko se sienta encima de la mesa central.

-¿Y bien?-me pregunta ella y al verme confundido se ríe-¿Ya pusiste en orden TODOS tus sentimientos?-

-…-

No sé si responderle, se ve tan linda allí sentada con los primeros rayos del sol sobre sus cabellos negros… ¡Eh, Gaara deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate!

-¿Disfrutaste lo de anoche?-me pregunta y me sonrojo-¿Fue lo que esperabas? Cuéntame qué sentiste…-

-…-

Siento que por alguna razón mis mejillas me están ardiendo y no sé muy bien qué responderle…me avergüenza hablar de estas cosas con una chica…

-Está bien si no quieres contarme, **demo**…tendrás que responder a mis preguntas porque creo que aún no te has dado cuenta de lo que sientes-me dice ella y en casi un segundo está a poco milímetros de mi rostro-Ahora empezamos, prepárate…cuando piensas en la persona que amas… ¿Sientes que tu corazón va rápido y lento al mismo tiempo?-

-…-

-Tómate tu tiempo y piensa…-me dice pero de inmediato agrega-Bien, fin del tiempo de espera…responde-

-**Hai**-le respondo y al hacerlo escucho mi voz…ahora recuerdo que tengo el aspecto de otra persona **demo**…por alguna razón siento como si Aiko ya supiera que soy yo.

-Eso está muy bien, ahora…la segunda pregunta: ¿Te pones muy feliz cuando reconoces su olor? Y también la tercera: ¿Cuándo ves a la persona que amas, no puedes ver a otra porque TODO lo que ves es tu ser amado?-

Estas preguntas son "un poco" ¿Cómo decirlo?...en fin, la cosa es que me siento extraño diciéndole todas estas cosas a Aiko.

-¿Y bien?-

-**Hai**…-le vuelvo a decir porque no sé qué más decirle.

Me hubiera gustado callarla besándole pero no puedo hacerlo si estoy transformado y con este aspecto….

-Esta es la última pregunta y quizá, la más importante de TODAS: ¿Harías cualquier cosa por tu ser amado aunque sólo sea para verle?-me pregunta y agrega rápidamente antes de que responda-Y **onegai** **(Por favor)**, que sea más que un simple y nada expresivo "**hai**"-

¿Así que quiere que diga algo más que el simple "**hai**" qué digo…? Pues bien, se lo ha buscado y le demostraré que puedo llegar a responderle más de lo que se hubiera esperado, quedará asombrada…

-Estoy esperado…no tengo todo el día, debo prepararme para la prueba y si no te molesta…-ella se acerca a la puerta y la cierra con llave, hace lo mismo con las ventanas-me alegra estar en el 2do piso…me cambiaré la camisa de rejillas porque está algo ajustado ¿Oye, no te molesta?-

No puedo responderle, ella acaba de asumir mi silencio como una afirmación y empieza a sacarse su camisa de rejillas de **kunoichi** ¡**KUSO**! Me acabo de olvidar TODO lo que iba a decir al verle de esa manera…

-Estoy esperando…recuerda que no tengo TODO el día-me dice ella y de inmediato desvío la mirada-¿Eh…qué sucede? Somos chicas, no pasa nada-

-E-es mejor a-así…-le digo tratando de controlarme-¿Quieres que te responda, verdad Aiko?-

-**Hai**…-

-Pues…estaría dispuesto a…-

-¿Dispuesto? ¿No quisiste decir dispuesta?-

-Jejeje…**gomen** _**(Perdón)**_…-me disculpo ¡**KUSO**_**(Mierda/ Majadería o maldición)**_! Se me había olvidado que tengo el aspecto de un chica-Yo estaría dispuesta a…dejarlo TODO aunque…sólo lo haría si mi ser amado estaría junto a mí hasta el final y con respecto a verle…me duele mucho observar que se causa más daño cada día…me gustaría poder curar TODAS las heridas del corazón que tenga…-

-Me parece muy bien ¿Algo más?-

-No me importaría el mundo si mi persona amada estuviera a mi lado…así no me amara me conformaría con que esté junto a mí, aunque claro que sé que me ama-le digo y le miro, me doy la sorpresa que estaba realizando calentamientos ¡Y aún no se pone su otra camisa de rejillas!!…se ve tan sexy que… ¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESAS COSAS GAARA!-Tenemos nuestras diferencias y tenemos muchas dificultades…a veces siento que me oculta MUCHAS cosas **demo**…-

-Lo sé…tú tienes muchas responsabilidades y está claro que NADIE te permitiría casarte con una persona de inferior nivel…sé también que tienes un compromiso con tu gente, después de todo es tu FAMILIA…-me dice Aiko con algo de nostalgia-Te voy a decir algo MUY importante…yo…oculto muchas cosas, no te mentiré…he hecho cosas TERRIBLES**demo** TODO se debe a (N/G: Aiko parece pensarlo)…olvídalo, simplemente estoy privada de ciertos beneficios que cualquiera tiene…ojala puedas ser TAN feliz como me hubiera gustado serlo…-

Aiko por fin termina su calentamiento y eso es un GRAN alivio para mí, no sé si hubiera podido soportar más tiempo verle así y controlarme para no besarle al tenerle tan cerca de mí.

-No deberías pensar de esa manera…si tú quieres puedes hacer tu vida, tú eres la única dueña de tu destino y de tu vida-le digo y ella se deja caer sobre el suelo-¿**Daijoubu ka** _**(Estás bien)**_?-

-**Daijoubu**_**(Estoy bien)**_, siento que TODO me da vueltas…me siento mareada y desubicada-me dice ella y le ayudo a ponerse de pie-De seguro se debe a la anemia que tengo…-

-¡¿Tienes anemia?! (O.O!)-

-**Hai demo onegai**…no se lo digas a nadie más, sólo Tsunade-sama y mis amigos más íntimos lo saben-me dice ella mientras se pone su camisa de rejillas para abrir la puerta.

-¿No piensas decírselo al **Kazekage** **(Gobernante de Sunagakure)**?-

-**Iie** _**(No)**_, no quiero preocuparlo con mis cosas…además, él ya no puede…formar parte de mi…vida-

Las palabras de Aiko me dejan tieso, cuando ella quiere salir de la habitación le detengo tomándola del brazo.

-¿Por qué el **Kazekage** ya no puede formar parte de tu vida?-

-Porque si no le dejo nunca podré(N/G: Aiko vuelve a pensarlo)...la verdad es que, para poder obtener una vida normal primero necesito dejar a Gaara y volver a…mi "hogar" en donde me espera…Taro-me dice ella luego agrega-Dime **onegai** ¿Qué decidirías **Aika o shika** _**(El amor o la muerte)**_? Yo prefiero…**aika**_**(El amor)**_ y… ¿A qué viene tanta pregunta Hinata? Normalmente no estarías haciendo esto…-

-Jejeje…sólo es pura curiosidad-le digo tratando de recordar cómo se comporta Hinata-Si prefieres **aika** entonces, ¿Por qué dejas al **Kazekage**?-

-No podrías entenderlo Hinata-me responde-**Nee**_**(Oye)**_, no me has dicho si disfrutaste lo de anoche ¿Te gustó el restaurante al que fuiste con Neji? ¿Fue lo que esperabas? ¿Cómo era el servicio?-

-Ehm…todo estuvo muy lindo ¿Tú le diste a Neji los boletos de las reservaciones para una cita en el restaurante?-

-**Hai**, me pareció un desperdicio tirarlos y decidí dárselos a Neji, aunque se negó rotundamente en un comienzo pero logré convencerle-me dice ella y se suelta de mi atadura-Tengo que irme, se me hace tarde Hinata…**onegai**_**(Por favor)**_ ven a ver cómo logro superar esta prueba-

Termina de decirme eso y desaparece sin que pueda evitarlo…

Así que…Aiko le dio los boletos al Hyuga para que salga con Hinata, comprendo ahora algunas cosas **demo**…me preocupa que ella me haya ocultado que tenía anemia, aunque recuerdo que cuando llegué al hospital aquél día me enteré pero creo que lo olvidé hasta ahora…

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡Hyuga Neji, Inusuka Kiba!-exclama la__**Hokage**__saliendo de la sala de urgencias-¿por qué no la trajeron antes? Su situación es crítica porque posee anemia y ha perdido mucha sangre, sin embargo, he podido salvarla con ayuda de Shizune._

_-__**Yokatta (Gracias a Dios)**__…Tsunade-sama usted es verdaderamente una gran médico, por eso es una legendaria sannin-le dice el chico llamado Kiba._

_-Tsunade-sama no sabe cuanto me preocupa saber que ella tiene anemia-dice el chico Hyuga._

_-No te preocupes Neji, si se alimenta adecuadamente durante algunos meses podrá recuperarse rápidamente, también deberá venir cada semana para hacerle estudios y tomarle muestras de sangre para poder controlarla._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ahora algunas cosas tienen sentido, seguro por su anemia se desmayó en la ducha y eso sin mencionar que ayer perdió mucha sangre luego de que la encontrara con el Hyuga en el bosque…por un momento pensé otra cosa cuando vi esa escena ¡Hubiera matado a Neji si se atrevía a querer aprovecharse! Pero luego…llegué a pensar que ella había muerto, me alegra de que no haya sido así de lo contrario yo…no sabría…

¡Basta de pensar en eso! Yo estoy seguro de que Aiko vivirá toda una vida junto a mí, tendremos hijos y ambos administraremos la nación a la cuál gobierno…

Hay muchas cosas que me preocupan…Espero que Kankuro haya podido cumplir con lo que le encargué, si consigo mi objetivo y él ha cumplido con su parte estoy seguro de que le deberé bastante…pero todo es por una buena razón, sin embargo, no puedo llegar a confiar en él completamente y no comprendo porqué…nunca he confiado totalmente en NADIE, las únicas personas en las que confío bastante son: Baki (Por haber sido el líder de mi equipo), Temari (Por ser mi hermana, siempre la he apreciado MUCHO) y…Aiko…ella nunca me traicionaría, de eso estoy completamente seguro.

La traición es lo peor que me pueden hacer…el traicionar es para mí la peor cosa que puede hacer una persona, quizá se deba a mi experiencia pasada con…Yashamaru, mi tío…

Recordar todos los sucesos de mi niñez me dañan, me duelen aunque ya haya pasado tiempo…desde aquél día yo…nunca confié en nadie más…

Mi mente tiene tantos recuerdos dolorosos de los que podría hablar pero no quiero hacerlo, son tantas las cosas que me preocupan pero la más importante de ahora es que Aiko…ella me dijo involuntariamente que ha decidido sacarme de su vida…no logro comprenderle del todo, si tan sólo me hubiera convertido en el chicho Hyuga, de seguro que a él sí le hubiera dicho el porqué piensa sacarme de su vida…aunque ella dijo que me dejaba para volver a… ¿Su hogar? ¿Se refiere a **Suna (o Sunagakure)**? No puedo saberlo con seguridad aunque traté de averiguarlo.

_-_¿Por qué el **Kazekage**ya no puede formar parte de tu vida?- le pregunté y noté claramente que entristeció aunque aparente lo contrario.

-Porque si no le dejo nunca podré...la verdad es que, para poder obtener una vida normal primero necesito dejar a Gaara-me responde_"¿Quiere decir que me deja para que obtenga una vida normal?"_ ¿Qué es lo que está planeando? "…y volver a…mi "hogar" en donde me espera…Taro" Pero si ella está exiliada y no se le está permitido su regreso…además de eso ella quiere regresar para ir con… ¿Taro? ¿Y quién demonios es ese sujeto? No quiero ni pensar que es algo más que un amigo de Aiko….

Aún no comprendo del todo con aquella pregunta que me hizo "_¿Qué decidirías…__**Aika o shika**__?_" ¿Quiere decir que por haber decidido **aika**, tiene que dejarme? Traté de averiguarlo demo ella sólo me dijo "No podrías entenderlo" Me hubiera gustado que Hinata fuera más amiga de Aiko y quizá así hubiera podido averiguar muchas más cosas sobre todo esto…

Fin del POV de Gaara

**Fin del Octavo capítulo capítulo.**

**Vocabulario:**

**¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?:**¿Recuerdas el amor?

**Aiko**: Niña del amor.

**Notas Finales de la Autora:**

Ojala que muchas de sus dudas hayan obtenido respuesta y en cuanto a la Grulla (Se llama Mitsuri) Akiko-baasama encontró la manera de eliminarla? (ya lo averiguarán… XP) la historia está tomando un camino distinto y a las fans de Deidara (Dei-kun) no se preocupen, él no ha sido eliminado ni reemplazado por Taro (De ninguna manera podría hacer eso yo!! Él juega un papel MUY importante en esto!! UPS!! Spoiler… gomen U) Taro es sólo un obstáculo que tiene que superar Aiko (Diría junto a Gaara demo…no) para poder madurar y crecer como persona, es alguien de su pasado al que debe demostrarle que ya NO es una NIÑA!! ¿Qué si Taro siente algo más que afecto fraternal hacia Aiko? Pues… (He leído demasiados Hyugacest w y creo que eso me está afectando un poco…) ya averiguarán qué es lo que une tanto a Taro con Aiko y con respecto a la apariencia de Taro…no sé si lo he descrito correcto demo intentaré subir la imagen de él en cuanto termine de dibujarle (espero que sea pronto ) es que este muchacho es MUY especial…mnm…como para darles una idea de su apariencia… ¿Han visto Sakura Card Captor? Pues que Taro se parece a Shaoran, claro que con el cabello negro y con 2 mechones negros y con una trenza hacia atrás…demo es TAN KAWAII como lo es SHAORAN!! (chica afortunada la que se quede con el muchacho…claro si es que no lo mato por "x" motivo, aunque me dolería DEMASIADO hacerlo!!, descuiden…eso no está en mis planes…por ahora XP)…sólo me queda agradecer TODOS los REVIEWS que las personas me dejan ¡TODAS las OPINIONES son MUY pero MUY…IMPORTANTES para MÍ!! Trataré en lo posible de contestar a cada review, espero que a todos les haya ido bien el los exámenes (A mí no me fue mal .) Creo que a partir de este capítulo todos tendrán unas 20 hojas en Word así que me demoraré "un poco" más pero descuiden serán cada vez más interesante y ehm…¿Tienen alguna pareja en mente para Kiba o para Sakura (No sé si dejarle con Naru-chan….) o para Lee? Onegai ayúdenme a decirme demo reitero ¡¡NO puede ser con SASUKE porque mi omouto me MATA!! (en caso de que Sakura no quedara con Naruto me aseguraré de que Naru-chan conozca a otra chica que será perfecta para él ;D ya lo verán….) Y les doy un adelantito con respecto a las parejas: Más adelante habrá TemaShikaIno (La verdad es que ambas pelearán por nuestro querido Nara), espero sus votos!! ¿Quién ganará el corazón del chico más "problemático" de Konoha? Ya lo averiguarán…y no olviden que mi correo está en mi perfil dentro del FF ¡Contáctense conmigo y convénzanme sobre las parejas dentro de mi Fic. Quién sabe…quizá logre hacer ciertas modificaciones más adelante (Obvio que no alterará DEMASIADO la historia XP no se preocupen no cambiará)

Capítulo próximo: "Ramen y Sake"…Ahnny se despide con un beso enorme… ja ne minna-san ;)


	9. Chapter 9: Ramen y Sake

¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?

By Hyuuga Ahnny

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes del anime Naruto me pertenecen (aunque quisiera que Gaara me pertenezca)

Notas del Autor: Hola minna-san! Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y pido disculpas por la demora U es que ahora los capítulos serán de 20 páginas en Word más o menos y pues…Sólo les adelanto que habrán ciertas dificultades en la "relación" (Aún no la tienen oficialmente T-T) de Gaara y Aiko…ya se enterarán…

Por favor dejen reviews cualquier comentario será aceptado, si quieren sean duros conmigo pero onegai dejen reviews!! Porque este es mi primer fiction.

Observaciones: Se darán a lo largo del Ficition.

"_Pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**Palabras de la Grulla**_

_**Palabras de aún otro demonio**_

………..- Cambio de escena

…- Pasado un lapso de tiempo

Capítulo 8: Ramen y Sake

Ella esperaba impaciente a que todo empezara, ciertamente se le veía sumamente animada ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?, sólo la **Hokage (Gobernante de Konoha)** y otros ninjas estaban sentados esperando a que todo de comienzo; Tsunade estaba impacientándose mucho pero se entretenía comiendo los dulces que le habían traído ya. Él había decidido asumir otro aspecto para poder observar la prueba que iba a realizarse, estaba confundido y no podía explicarse muchas cosas ¿Cómo ella podía estar tan contenta?, simplemente no entendía el comportamiento y la actitud de aquella joven. La **Hokage** se levantó de su asiento y todos voltearon para mirarle, ella hizo una señal hacia la **kunoichi** _**(Mujer ninja)**_ de cabellos negros y ella se le acercó de inmediato.

-Aiko… ¿Estás segura de que aún quieres dar esta prueba?-le preguntó en voz baja y ella asintió-Respeto tu decisión y por eso te explicaré en qué consiste.

-Ojala que con esto, Tsunade-sama logre ganar tiempo para que pueda llegar…-pensó Shizune-Las cosas se pondrían feas si no llega…-

-La prueba consiste en que derrotes al **jounin** _**(Ninja de alto rango)**_ que se ha escogido para que luche contra ti, debo advertirte que es sumamente fuerte y no debes bajar la guardia-Tsunade miró a Shizune y ella le indicó que aún no había llegado la persona que esperaban-, temo decirte que si llegas a perder nunca más podrás volver a dar este examen ni podrás desenvolverte como **kunoichi** de Konoha-

La chica tragó saliva, estaba arriesgando mucho y empezaba a dudar…pero recordó cuál era el motivo por el cuál debía realizar aquella prueba…

-**Shimpai deha arimasen** _**(No te preocupes)**_, Tsunade-sama…estoy segura de que podré superar esta prueba y seré **jounin**-le respondió ella, sonando muy segura de sí misma-¿Quién será mi oponente?-

-Pues…-la rubia miró a su asistente y ella le dio una señal afirmativa, lo que significaba que al fin había llegado…-Mira Aiko, allí viene…-

Todos los presentes voltearon para descubrir quién era la persona con la cuál Aiko debía enfrentarse-¿Es ella mi oponente, Tsunade-sama?-

-¿Ella?-preguntó Tsunade confundida y cuando giró la mirada encontró el porqué de las palabras de Aiko-Ella es Misarashi Anko-La **kunoichi** miró asombrada a la **jounin** recién llegada, la **jounin** le sonrió sinceramente y Aiko no tardó en responderle de la misma manera aunque se controló para no averiguar sobre sus sentimientos al verle a los ojos.

-¿Eres Satome Aiko?-preguntó la **jounin** y la aludida asintió lentamente-Es un gusto, creo **Hokage**-sama ya me ha presentado-

-Aiko, déjame decirte que Anko…no será tu oponente así que no tienes de qué preocuparte-se apresuró a decir Tsunade-Anko será…-

-Tsunade-sama es mejor que se lo informe luego-intervino Shizune.

-**Nee** _**(Oye)**_ Shizune ¿Es que todavía nos va ha dejar esperándole?-preguntó Tsunade algo disgustada pero al ver que Shizune le hacía señales para comunicarle que ya había llegado la persona a quién se esperaba se tranquilizó-Aiko…déjame mostrarte quién será tu oponente…-

La **Hokage** guió a Aiko hasta el centro del área de combate, cuando estuvieron allí…de entre una nube de humo apareció el oponente de Aiko, todos se sorprendieron al verle allí…-¿Cómo es que él va ha ser el oponente de Aiko?-se preguntó Gaara.

-¿**Shi-shiratori** _**(Pájaro Blanco)**_?-dijo en voz baja Aiko al verle.

-El **jounin** elegido para combatir fue… ¡Hyuga Neji!-exclamó la **Hokage**-Él es un gran ninja así que ten cuidado porque también posee el byakugan y es considerado "el genio Hyuga"-

Neji estaba allí parado tranquilamente y sin mostrarse cansado ni con malestar, a su lado se encontraba Hinata que no dejaba de mirarle como si en algún momento Neji fuera a derrumbarse-Siento la demora, hubieron algunos inconvenientes-dijo Neji y luego miró a Hinata-**Onegai** _**(Por favor)**_ Hinata-sama tome asiento si desea observar-

-**Demo** _**(Pero)**_ Neji-niisan…-dijo ella pero al verlo agachó la cabeza y sin avisar se acercó a Tsunade-**Etto**_**(Una interjección, molesta como "um", "er" o "ah")**_…**Hokage**-sama no sé si se podría…-

Aiko vio que Hinata le susurraba algunas cosas a la **Hokage**, Neji por otra parte veía todo esto con preocupación y Aiko se le acercó-**Nee Shiratori**… ¿**Daijoubu ka** _**(Estás bien)**_?-le preguntó ella preocupada.

-**Hai** _**(Sí)**_, **shimpai deha arimasen**…**Tenshi** _**(Ángel)**_-le respondió él-¿Estás lista para el combate? No me dejaré ganar por ningún motivo-

-**Hai**, me he esforzado y creo que podré vencerte aunque sé muy bien que eres un oponente MUY fuerte-le respondió ella y sonrió-**Demo**…no sé si tú podrás resistir hasta que empiece…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó intrigado.

-**Shiratori**…sé muy bien que me estás mintiendo, ya me he podido dar cuenta que estás enfermo y me preocupa tu salud-le respondió ella-Si no te molesta, podrías abandonar el combate y quizá Naruto te podría reemplazar-

-De ninguna manera-le respondió Neji indignado-Nunca faltaría a mi palabra y nunca abandonaría sólo porque me siento mal-

-Eres demasiado orgulloso en ocasiones ¿Lo sabías **Shiratori**?-le dijo ella enfadada en broma-Me preocupas mucho…sé que si abandonas no sería honorable y lo comprendo perfectamente **demo**…tu salud es MUY importante también…-

-Deja de preocuparte Aiko, sé que podré aguantar lo suficiente como para derrotarte-le dijo él y para seguirle la broma a Aiko agregó con un tono de superioridad-Porque eres más débil que yo y eso lo sé perfectamente…-

-¡Hmp! No te confíes Hyuga-le respondió ella y ambos rieron-Espero que nuestro combate sea interesante y sea "honorable"-

-Satome Aiko-le llamó la **Hokage**-Tengo algo que decirte con respecto al combate, he visto conveniente hacer algunos cambios-Tsunade le empezó a susurrar algunas cosas a Aiko, Hinata se acercó a Neji y suavemente empezó a empujarlo hasta que legaron a un rincón algo lejitos de donde se encontraban algunos **jounin**.

-¡**Ohayo gozaimasu**_**(Buenas días)**_ Kurenai-**sensei (Maestra/Profesora)**!-saludó Hinata alegremente al pasar por los **jounin** y una vez que se alejaron un poco se atrevió a decir-…Neji-niisan, te-tengo algo que de-decirte que…**etto**…es muy importante…**onegai** escúchame…-

-**Shimpai deha arimasen** Hinata-sama, siempre la escucharé-le dijo Neji.

-Pues…**etto**…tú…yo…**etto**-Hinata estaba sonrojándose poco a poco y se empezaba a poner nerviosa-**Etto**…**anata**_**(Tú)**_…**etto**…-

"_¿Será lo que pienso?_ (ÔÔ?)" se preguntó Neji incrédulo _"Hinata-sama…"_

-Ne-neji…-

"_Es la primera vez que me llama de esa manera sin el odioso sufijo…"_ se dijo Neji.

-**Etto**…yo…-Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa-**Etto**…Neji…yo creo no t-te va a agradar mu-mucho…-

-¿Qué no me agradará?-le preguntó él y ella asintió.

-**Etto**…yo…tú…-Hinata empezaba a titubear.

-Dígamelo Hinata-sama, trataré de no mostrarme molesto-le respondió Neji para que ella se sintiera segura-**Demo**, si es sobre mi salud le pido que se lo guarde porque no pienso abandonar el combate-

-**Iie**_**(No)**_, no es…eso…-le respondió la Souke-E-es…yo…tú…-

-Hinata-sama **onegai** si se trata sobre…-

-**Etto**…pues…Neji-niisan…Tsunade-sama ha de-decidido que…**etto**…-le interrumpió Hinata tratando de controlarse-**Etto**…**anata**…no vas a pelear…-

-¡¿**NANI** _**(Qué)**_?! (ò.Ó)-

-Sa-sabía que te po-pondrías así… (uu)-dijo Hinata y suspiró-**Demo**…yo, Neji-niisan, todo esto es por tu bien…no te e-encuentras en buenas condiciones y un co-combate en ese e-estado se-sería perjudicial…-

-¿Usted tuvo algo que ver en la toma de esa decisión, verdad?-le interrogó el joven Bouke-¿Por qué lo hizo Hinata-sama?-

-To-todo lo he hecho po-por tu bien…de-**demo**…hay o-otra cosa que no te he di-dicho…-respondió Hinata algo nerviosa-Yo…pe-pelearé e-en tu lugar-

-¡¿**NANI**?! (Ô.Ô!!) Hinata-sama, es demasiado peligroso-le dijo el chico.

-¿No confías en que podré hacerlo?-le preguntó la chica algo ofendida y él negó con la cabeza-Si entonces no es eso… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?-

"_No puedo decirle que es demasiado peligro porque Aiko es una__**jinchuuriki(Contenedor de un demonio)**__…"_ pensó Neji y luego le dijo a su prima-…Hinata-sama, quiero que tengo cuidado durante TODO el combate y **onegai** no se lastime-

-¿Quieres decir que me permites sustituirte?-

-Usted no tiene porqué pedirme permiso para algo, si usted desea tomar mi lugar en este combate no tengo derecho a objetar-le respondió.

-Pues…Tsunade-sama me dijo que tenía que preguntarte primero si podía sustituirte y…acabas de aceptar jejeje-se rió Hinata y el joven Bouke estaba anonadado ante aquella revelación-**Onegai** Nii-san obsérvame y mira TODO lo que he mejorado desde nuestro último combate-

"_Así que pude habérselo impedido_ (¬¬U)_"_ se dijo Neji atónito viendo que su prima corría hacia el campo de batalla.

Al fin abrió los ojos y miró adormecido el lugar, se sobresaltó al recordar qué era lo que había pasado y miró a la rubia que le vigilaba con tristeza-¿Temari-san?-

-¡Oh! Parece que ya despertaste Naruto-le dijo la rubia-**Gomen nasai** _**(Lo siento)**_, la actitud de Gaara no fue la correcta-

-¿Gaara?-preguntó el rubio aún algo confundido y al fin logró recordar quién le había dejado inconsciente-¡GAARA!-

-Tranquilo Naruto, Gaara no está aquí…y la verdad no sé en donde está…-

-¡Gaara está con Aiko-chan en su departamento'te bayo!-exclamó el rubio mientras se ponía de pie-¡Yo le he visto'te bayo!-

-Ya no está allí, se fue detrás de Aiko luego de que yo fuera ha hablar con él sobre algunos asuntos que no te conciernen-

-¿En qué parte del departamento de Aiko encontraste a Gaara?-

-Él mismo me abrió la puerta, aunque me hubiera gustado entrar y darle un buen golpe-dijo Temari-**Demo** es mi hermano menor y no quiero hacerle eso…-_"Aunque se lo tendría bien merecido!!_(Ò.Ó)_"_ agregó mentalmente.

"_Si tan sólo Temari-san le hubiera pillado cómo yo le pillé a Gaara…"_se dijo Naruto y agregó-Sabía que Gaara quería a Aiko-chan sólo para él'te bayo… (¬.¬) quiere para él sólo todo ese "bam, boom" que tiene Aiko-chan…-

-¿A qué te refieres Naruto? (OO?)-

-(O.O!) ¿Eh? JEJEJE…sólo pensé en voz alta'te bayo-dijo el rubio revoloteándose el cabello-Buscaré a Gaara, no puede'te bayo dejarme así-

-Que tengas suerte…-le dijo ella _"¡Qué rayos estás esperando GUSANO, anda a buscar a Gaara!"_ordenó mentalmente la rubia mientras iba sacándolo lentamente por la puerta principal.

-**Ja na**_**(Nos vemos)**_ Temari-san y **etto**…traeré a Gaara para que le castigues mucho'te bayo (w)-le dijo Naruto y desapareció-Primero le buscaré en Ichiraku **Ramen**_**(Sopa china)**_ **demo**…no creo que Gaara esté allí **demo**… ¡MUERO DE HAMBRE'TE BAYO! ¡**RAMEN**, **RAMEN**, **RAMEN**'TE BAYO!!-

Ambas chicas se encontraban en el centro del campo y Tsunade ya se encontraba sentada en su asiento especial en donde tenía rápido acceso a los bocaditos que traía-Anko, observa atentamente los movimientos de Aiko-le ordenó Tsunade mientras comía algunos **omichi** _**(Pasteles de arroz)**_.

-**Hai** _**(Sí)**_-respondió Anko y se llevó a la boca un **nikuman** _**(Bollos de masa rellenos de carne cocina)**_

-¡Pueden empezar!-exclamó la **Hokage (Gobernante de Konoha)**

Aiko no se movió y observó que Hinata se preparaba un poco antes de empezar el combate entre ambas-¡**BYAKUGAN** _**(Técnica de línea sucesora exclusiva del Clan Hyuga)**_!-dijo Hinata activando su **kekei genkai**_**(Técnica de línea sucesora)**_, haciendo que unas venas aparecieran cerca de sus ojos.

-Esta es la primera vez que me enfrentaré al **byakugan**…-se dijo Aiko mientras veía a Hinata asumiendo su posición para emplear el **jyuken** _**(Estilo de combate del puño suave)**___y ella se dijo _"Esto será divertido…quizá yo también deba…"_

Pero Aiko no tuvo más tiempo para pensar o reflexionar algo porque Hinata ya se había precipitado contra ella y había logrado darle un golpe que causó que Aiko saliera volando por los aires hasta chocar de espaldas contra una pared cercana-Hi-hinata es fuerte…**kuso** _**(Mierda)**_…-dijo Aiko mientras se ponía de pie-Es la primera vez que me siento así…no puedo permitir que me vuelva a golpear…-

La joven Hyuga se alejaba un poco de la otra chica y se preparaba para dar el siguiente golpe, temía perder ante los ojos de Neji y quedar humillada al perder, sin embargo, estaba segura de que podría vencer "_Le demostraré a Neji-niisan que me he vuelto MUY fuerte y que no necesito que él me proteja…hubiera sido bueno que __**Otou**__-san__**(Padre)**__estuviera aquí…_" se dijo Hinata al tiempo que se preparaba _"__**Gomen nasai**__Aiko-san…debo ganar"_

-Aiko…-dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás preocupado por ella o te gusta?-

-…-

-Oye, Aiko ya tiene pareja así que olvida cualquier plan con ella (Ù.Ú)-

-¿Así y…sabes quién es?-

-Eso no te concierne, sólo aléjate de ella o tendrás problemas-

-¿Eres tú su pareja?-

-**Iie**, **demo**…no quiero que te le acerques porque ella ha luchado mucho por conseguir que su ser amado y ella estén juntos aunque…si ese tipo la hace sufrir me las pagará y eso también va para ti-le amenazó.

-¿Te gusta Aiko, verdad?-

-**Iie**, ella para mí es…como una hermana menor que he de cuidar porque ya ha sufrido demasiado-le respondió seriamente-¿A ti te gusta ella?-

-…**ore** _**(Yo)**_…no tengo que responder ¿Lo sabías?-

"_Sí que él es molestoso…mejor cambio de tema"_ se dijo el castaño-Yo creo que Hinata-sama podría ganar, se ha vuelto MUY fuerte **demo**…me preocupa MUCHO porque Aiko…ella es…especial…-

-¿A qué te refieres Hyuga? ¿Qué sabes de ella?-

-Eso no te incumbe, sólo digo que Aiko tiene grandes posibilidades de ganar…no obstante también las tiene difíciles por el poder de Hinata-sama…-comentó Neji con sumo cuidado en sus palabras-¿Estás preocupado, verdad?-

-No tengo porqué responderte…-

-La expresión de tu rostro lo dice todo, no tienes porqué hablar-le respondió-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué **jutsu**_**(Técnica)**_ conoce Aiko?-

-…pues…ella debería saber **jutsu doton** _**(Técnicas del elemento tierra)**_, después de todo su maestro durante un tiempo fue Sabaku No Gaara y también conoce algunos **jutsu** básicos…desconozco si en su clan le enseñaron algo-le respondió.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-…no tengo la obligación de responderte…-

-Oye…estoy tratando de ser amable, no seas tan antipático…por eso me caes mal…-comentó molesto el Hyuga _"Sin mencionar que sé que te agrada Hinata-sama más de lo que yo quisiera"_ pensó y le dijo-No te olvides que me debes una carrera, no te creas demasiado o te doy una paliza que nunca olvidarás-

-No tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo contigo…quiero ver el combate, si no te importa me gustaría saber cuánto ha progresado Aiko-le respondió molesto el chico que hablaba con Neji.

-Eso es raro… ¿Conoces a Aiko desde hace tiempo?-

-**Ore**… sólo quiero saber y punto-

-Hoy estás actuando de una manera MUY extraña, creo que lo que pasó anoche te ha afectado-dijo Neji y el joven se sonrojó al recordar algo-No hay duda, hoy estás MUY extraño…Inusuka Kiba…-

Por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo temblaba, _"Debe ser por el golpe"_ se dijo ella y al comprobarlo _"No hay duda de eso…"_ pensó, la joven trató de concentrarse. "_¡Quédate calmada…enfócate…concéntrate...mira todas las cosas, analiza el ambiente!"_ se dijo a sí misma Aiko y susurró-Así podré superar esta prueba…-

Unas frases vinieron a la mente de Aiko sin poder evitarlo "Eres demasiado débil""Nunca lograrás vencerme si no te haces más fuerte…Ai-chan""¡Todo es culpa de Aiko, todo porque es muy torpe!""No mereces ser la heredera del Clan Satome""Ella sólo es algo incapaz" "Eres una decepción para TODO el Clan" "Le falta mucho para ser por lo menos una **kunoichi** _**(Mujer ninja)**_ promedio" "No eres más que una debilucha, no mereciste llevarte la vida de tu madre" "Todo lo haces es **kudaran**_**(Patético)**_"

Sin siquiera poder hacer algo al respecto, su vista se nubló debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban por recorrer sus mejillas y simplemente cerró los ojos sabiendo que eso podría resultar fatal. La Souke no desaprovechó la oportunidad para atacar aunque lo consideraba un poco injusto e inclusive deshonroso, sin embargo, tenía que terminar con todo antes de que se cansara o algo. Podía oír los pasos de su contrincante acercándose rápidamente…de seguro estaba lista para atacar, se concentró y casi podía verle…le visualizaba a la perfección y esperó hasta el último segundo para esquivar de manera efectiva el golpe, aunque le tomó una fracción de segundo a la Souke atacar nuevamente, sin embargo, su ataque fue detenido milímetros antes de impactar sobre su objetivo.

-¿Cómo lo ha…?-la joven no tuvo tiempo de formular su pregunta porque fue lanzada lejos por un duro golpe de la otra muchacha.

"_Ya sé qué debo hacer…"_ se dijo la joven de ojos azules pálidos _"Espero recordar toda la letra…" _Todos los presentes observaron que la joven de cabellos negros (Aiko) sacaba 2 **kunai** _**(Arma ninja)**_ y tomaba una con cada mano.

"_Espero que funcione…"_ se dijo ella y sintió una calidez distinta a cuando la grulla trataba de apoderarse de ella _"Si tan solo Gaara estuviera aquí…me gustaría que escuchara esto…si él estuviera…me sentiría con más fuerza para luchar__**demo**_(uu)_…Tengo que convertirme en__**jounin(Ninja de alto rango)**__y si tengo que utilizar esto lo haré…empieza así:…"_

**Ima anata no koe ga kikoeru "Koko ni oide" to**

**(Finalmente oigo tu voz que me dice "ven junto a mi")**

_**Samishisa ni makesouna watashi ni  
(cuando estaba en mi momento peor)**_

Muchos se mostraron sorprendidos ante la acción de la muchacha, ¿Cómo es que se ponía a cantar en medio de un combate? Muchos no comprendían el porqué de aquella acción y sólo uno conocía la estrategia que Aiko manejaba ahora.

"_¿En qué está pensando?"_ se preguntó Hinata al escucharla _"No le daré tiempo de planear algo más, demo…me entristece tener que hacer esto…"_

"_Sí, así era la canción ¡Gaara escúchala__**onegai**__!"_ se dijo ella sin dejar de cantar:

**Ima anata no sugata ga mieru aruite kuru**

**(Ahora puedo verte por fin acercándote a mi)**

_**  
Me wo tojite matte iru watashi ni  
(cierro mis ojos, y espero el roce de tu piel)**_

Hinata volvió a precipitarse contra Aiko y para su sorpresa nuevamente fue esquivaba y cuando volvió a atacar ni siquiera logró tocarla porque Aiko se había desplazado rápidamente lejos mientras seguía cantando:

**Kinou made namida de kumotteta kokora wa ima...**

**(Mi corazón tan triste hasta ayer ahora late feliz)**

Sin perder un solo segundo, la Hyuga volvió a atacar con el _**jyuken**_ pero esta vez prefirió atacar sus extremidades para dejar indefenso su pecho y atacar luego sus puntos vitales. Cuando puso en marcha su estrategia, Aiko logró esquivar los primeros ataques con gran agilidad pero recibió un golpe en el brazo y eso hizo que ella hiciera una mueca de dolor pero no dejaba de cantar:

**Oboete imasu ka me to me ga atta toki wo**

**(Dime si tú recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos)**

**Oboete imasu ka te to te ga fureatta toki**

**(Dime si tú recuerdas el primer roce de nuestras manos)**

**Sore wa hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita  
(Aquél fué el primer paso de un viaje hacia el amor)**

**I LOVE YOU SO**

-Nunca pensé que…volvería a…escuchar esa canción…-

-¿La conoces?-

-Ehm…sabes que no tengo que responderte-

-**Nee** _**(Oye)**_, me estoy cansando de tus cortas respuestas…sinceramente no pareces tú, hoy día estás DEMASIADO callado y distante…me extraña que ahora respondas con frases cortas-comentó el ninja castaño-Normalmente estarías aburriéndome con tus tonterías y fanfarronadas **demo** hoy…estás distinto, ya ni hablas y ni te atreves a molestarme…-

-¿Tienes algún problema con mi cambio de actitud?-

-Me agrada que ahora estés callado **demo**_**(Pero)**_…me preocupa que te quedes así, porque todas esas cosas son las que hacen que no me agrades del todo-le respondió y luego agregó-Si sigues así…me podrías caer bien y esa idea…no me agrada del todo ¿**Wakarimasuka**_**(Comprendes)**_?-

-No debes preocuparte demasiado por eso…tú no me agradas y eso no va ha cambiar…por lo menos ahora-le respondió.

-Eso ahora para mí es irrelevante, ahora quisiera saber si tú conoces la canción que Aiko está cantando-

-…**hai** _**(Sí)**_-respondió finalmente-, demo si quieres información…debes pedirla con MUCHA cortesía porque de lo contrario no te diré NADA-

El ninja al lado del castaño pareció meditarlo mientras escuchaba que Aiko seguía cantando:

**Ima anata no shisen kanjiru Hanaretetemo  
(Ahora puedo sentir tu aliento cerca de mi)**

**Karada-juu ga atatakaku naru no  
(su tibieza llega a mi corazón)**

-¿Podrías contarme lo que sabes? ¿Tienes alguna idea de la estrategia de Aiko?-le preguntó el castaño extrañamente curioso.

-No lo sé…no sé cómo es que no te das cuenta ¿No eras tú al que llamaban "genio"?-le respondió con fastidio.

"_Realmente está haciendo que mi paciencia se agote…cuando me recupere le daré una paliza…"_ se dijo el **jounin** sin mostrarse molesto.

El ninja volvió a meditar cerrando los ojos en espera a la reacción del **jounin** que estaba junto a él mientras seguía escuchando a Aiko cantar:

**Ima anata no ai shinjimasu  
(ahora creo en tu amor sincero)**

**Douzo watashi wo Tooku kara mimamotte kudasai  
(por favor búscame en la distancia yo estaré junto a ti)**

-Si quieres que acepte que eres mejor que yo puedes olvidarlo, prefiero no averiguarlo-le respondió Neji.

-No era eso lo que buscaba-le respondió-Te lo diré de todos modos pero tú tendrás que hacerme un favor luego…-

-Te dije que no quería saber…-

-Ya es MUY tarde para arrepentirte-le respondió al tiempo que escuchaba la melodiosa voz de Aiko cantar:

**Kinou made namida de kumotteta Sekai wa ima...**

**(Mi mundo que de lágrimas se llenó tú lo cambiaste de color)**

-Cuando Aiko cerró los ojos empezó a concentrarse en su ambiente y comenzó a visualizarlo todo por medio del ruido que producían-

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-

-Completamente, ¿No viste que esquivó los ataques de Hinata?-le preguntó y Neji asintió-Al concentrarse en el ambiente podía esquivar lo que se le acercaba aunque para calcular la posición se tomaba un segundo-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque no logró esquivar el segundo ataque de Hinata y tuvo que sólo detenerlo-le explicó-Su estilo de combate es MUY diferente al **taijutsu** _**(Estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo)**_ que conoces, ese estilo de combate que tiene Aiko lo aprendió dentro de su Clan…aunque no sé porqué nunca lo ha utilizado-

Neji miraba confundido al **chuunin** _**(ninja de mediano rango)**_ que estaba a su lado y que "supuestamente" le estaba contando sobre la estrategia que Aiko tenía para vencer a Hinata, todo esto sucedía mientras Aiko cantaba:

**Oboete imasu ka me to me ga atta toki wo  
(Dime si tú recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos)**

**Oboete imasu ka te to te ga fureatta toki  
(dime si tú recuerdas el primer roce de nuestras manos)**

**Sore wa hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita  
(Aquél fué el primer paso de un viaje hacia el amor)**

**I LOVE YOU SO**

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó Neji.

-Ella sólo me ha contado sobre el estilo que ahora utiliza, ella nunca peleó con ese estilo en las misiones…-

-¿Misiones? Creo que estás mal…tú y ella nunca han hecho misiones juntos-

-¿Eh? (Ô.Ô!!) Pues…ella me ha contado de sus misiones en…**Suna** _**(o Sunagakure)**_-se apresuró a responder y se aclaró la garganta para proseguir-Aiko me contó que no sólo ella posee un poder "especial" que se le es otorgado a un miembro de su clan, esta persona es "bendecida" al tener ese poder y además de eso…-

"_Me pregunto si__**Tenshi(Ángel)**__le ha dicho que…ella es una__**jinchuuriki (Contenedor de un demonio)**_" pensó Neji.

-Su Clan tiene **do jutsu**_**(Ojos especiales)**_, su **kekei genkai**_**(Técnica de línea sucesora)**_ es la más extraña que conozco y que he visto…**demo** nunca supe cómo funciona exactamente-le explicó-Tú posees el **byakugan**…ella posee el **Shiai**…-

-¿**Shiai**? ¿Cuándo lo viste?-

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora, "**shiai**" no tiene un significado en especial (N/A: si lo separamos Shi muerte y Ai amor, no creo que tenga significado si los juntamos…mejor dejo la interpretación al lector U) y no comprendo cuales son los efectos que tiene en la victima-le respondió-Lo único que sé es que posee 3 **jutsu (técnica)** escondidos…de los cuales he llegado a presenciar…mnm…1…-

"_¿Por qué__**Tenshi**__nunca me dijo de esto?"_se preguntó Neji y luego le dijo al **chuunin**-Oye, TODO me parece DEMASIADO extraño… ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? ¿Cuándo te lo contó Aiko?-

-Mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia…Hyuga-le respondió ásperamente y cruzó los brazos.

-_**¡¿Qué RAYOS haces Aiko?! Deberías concentrarte en la batalla y no es esa canción BAKA**____**(Idiota)**_-le regañó la grulla-_**Aiko…no quiero perder…sabes que soy MUY orgullosa y si no ganas por tus medios…tendré que ocuparme personalmente de este problema-**_

La joven simplemente la ignoró los "comentarios" y se concentró su estrategia, ella seguía sin abrir los ojos y trataba de apresurarse al reunir el chakra que necesitaba. Ella escuchaba los pasos de su contrincante acercarse rápidamente para golpearle y en cuanto estuvo más cerca de ella…esquivó todos los ataques que antes no había podido eludir, aunque le seguía doliendo el brazo y cada cierto tiempo sentía que su cuerpo temblaba pero debía seguir o no cumpliría con su objetivo.

"_¿Por qué sucede esto?"_ se pregunto Hinata _"¿Por qué mis ataques ya no tienen efecto en ella? ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?"_

"_Ya casi tengo el chakra…"_se dijo Aiko sin dejar de cantar:

**Mou hitoribotchi ja nai anata ga iru kara...  
(Ya nunca más estaré sola porque te tengo a ti)**

_**-¡MOCOSA DEJA DE CANTAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!**____**(ÒoÓ)**____**¡PERMÍTEME ENCARGARME DE ESTO!!-**_exclamó la grulla sumamente molesta-_**¡KUSO!**____**(Mierda/Majadería o maldición)**____**Déjame salir y todo terminará-**_

"_Sólo un poco más…"_ se dijo Aiko sin dejar de cantar esta vez con más fervor que antes, tenía la esperanza de que esa canción fuera escuchada por una persona MUY especial y APRECIADA por ella:

**Oboete imasu ka me to me ga atta toki wo  
(Dime si tú recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos)**

**  
Oboete imasu ka te to te ga fureatta toki  
(dime si tú recuerdas el primer roce de nuestras manos)**

**  
Sore wa hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita  
(Aquél fue el primer paso de un viaje hacia el amor)**

**I LOVE YOU SO**

"_La desesperación…me está empezando a invadir…"_ se dijo Hinata _"Porque no sé qué más hacer…esta vez intentaré bloquearle sus puntos de chakra, así no podrá realizar ningún__**jutsu**__" _Hinata sabía que ahora no debía precipitarse como antes porque como en ocasiones anteriores serían sus ataques esquivados por Aiko y sus esfuerzos serían en vano; empezó a analizar la situación para tranquilizarse un poco y no ser imprudente o eso le podría costar MUCHO, ella escuchaba la canción tan extraña que Aiko cantaba:

**Mou hitoribotchi ja nai anata ga iru kara...  
(Ya nunca más estaré sola porque te tengo a ti)**

**Mou hitoribotchi ja nai anata ga iru kara...  
(Ya nunca más estaré sola porque te tengo a ti)**

-Prepárate Aiko-san…no perderé otra vez en este mismo lugar…-dijo Hinata al tiempo en que se alistaba.

"_Ya casi…ya casi…__**hayaku(Rápido)**__…__**hayaku**__"_ se dijo Aiko y respiró profundamente antes de continuar y finalizar con la canción:

**Mou hitoribotchi ja nai anata ga iru kara...  
(Ya nunca más estaré sola porque te tengo a ti)**

Hinata había decidido atacar llegando desde arriba para que no produjera ruido al precipitarse y así lo hizo, dio un gran salto y concentró gran parte de su chakra en el pie derecho (que era con el que pensaba atacar), el resultado no se hizo de esperar…había logrado su objetivo? Aiko había recibido el golpe y aquél chakra había recorrido parte de su cuerpo obstruyendo parte del flujo de chakra tal y como si Hinata le hubiera atacado con el **jyuken**, sin embargo, Aiko logró frenarlo al poner sus brazos para protegerse de aquél ataque tan PODEROSO. Hinata sintió que Aiko aprisionó su pie y al verle descubrió qué cosa había estado fuera de sus cálculos…qué era lo que había impedido que lograra su objetivo…Aiko había abierto los ojos.

-¡**SHIAI**!-exclamó Aiko en ese instante.

La Hyuga al verle el rostro notó que el color azul pálido del iris de Aiko estaba ausente y el color violeta ocupaba su lugar pero eso no era todo…las pupilas de Aiko habían cambiado en ese instante y habían adoptado la forma del kanji 死 Shi (Muerte), en ese momento el **byakugan**de Hinata se desactivó por propia decisión y las pupilas de Aiko volvieron a ser normales casi al mismo tiempo. Hinata había visto aquellos ojos y ahora daba pasos hacia atrás mientras sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas no soportarían su peso, nunca antes en su vida se había sentido de esa manera y sintió que aquellos ojos habían podido llegar a estremecerla hasta el alma "_¿Q-qué fue l-lo que hizo?"_ se preguntó Hinata mientras sentía que su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo que le invadía.

"_Ya…todo se acabó…"_ se dijo Aiko y sintió que su brazos empezaban a dolerle enormemente al igual que todo su cuerpo _"…ese golpe…me ha provocado esto…__**demo**__todo ha acabado para poder empezar algo nuevo…"_

Hinata se sentía algo mareada pero inexplicablemente se compuso al instante.

-_**¿Qué has hecho…Aiko? No sabía que tú tuvieras el Shiai**_-le dijo la grulla a la chica_**-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Crees que podrás continuar con todos los dolores que experimentas? ¿No quieres mi ayuda? ¿Te crees lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganar?-**_

-Lo que yo…haga o deje de…hacer Mitsuru no es de…tu incumbencia-le dijo Aiko mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento-No te voy a pedir…ayuda yo…te obligaré a…cooperar quieras o no…tendrás que…prestarme tu…chakra…-

_**-Nunca antes me has llamado por mi nombre, sí que estás hablando en serio ¿O es que estás molesta conmigo? Eso ahora es irrelevante, me alegra saber que por fin comprendiste que necesitas mi ayuda**___(o)_**¿No te preocupa que me aproveche y te posea?-**_le preguntó la grulla.

-**Iie** _**(No)**_, es imposible que lo hagas ahora…te aseguro que…no podrás ni siquiera intentarlo…ahora sólo puedes prestarme chakra…estás bajo mi…poder, Mitsuru-le dijo Aiko con un tono amenazador-Necesito que coloques…una barrera MUY resistente…sobre mi piel para…proteger mis canales…de chakra…

_**-¿Sólo necesitas eso? ¿Crees que podrás ganar sólo con eso? ¡Vaya que eres una mocosa tonta! Jajaja-**_expresó la grulla-_**Demo, si eso es lo que quieres no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo, después de todo…tú poder es mi poder…y tu derrota es mi derrota-**_

-Ahora todos conocerán el verdadero poder del Clan Satome…ahora muchos comprenderán porqué somos tan temidos…-dijo Aiko en voz baja con un tono sanguinario y prácticamente inaudible _"¡YO NO SOY ASÍ! ¡YO NO SOY ASÍ! ¡__**Iie**__! Aiko…__**ochitsuite (Calma)**__…ahora pon en marcha el plan…" se dijo. _La chica de los ojos violetas se quitó el protector que llevaba entre la cintura y la cadera para amarrarlo de manera que quedara ahora en su frente, sin embargo, sus 2 mechones negros seguían cayendo hacia delante. Muchos se preguntaron qué era lo que pasaba y qué había hecho Aiko para hacer que Hinata retrocediera.

Ambas chicas avanzaron hasta llegar al centro del lugar, ambas daban la impresión de estar viviendo otra realidad, ambas se miraban sin decir nada "_¿Qué es esta sensación?"_ se preguntó Hinata.

"_**Gomen nasai (Lo siento)**__Hinata…__**demo (Pero)**__esta es la única manera de ganar…"_ se dijo Aiko mientras le observaba.

Hinata agachó la mirada porque cuando miró a los ojos a Aiko sintió que todas sus fuerzas se iban, sentía que la miraba con odio y rencor…una sensación conocida y experimentada antes por Hinata. La Souke no entendía porqué todo cambiaba, el ambiente era algo distinto al que era antes y por alguna extraña razón se empezó a sentir atemorizada por algo que aún desconocía.

-Nunca me imaginé que me tocaría contra ti…Hinata-sama…- Hinata elevó la mirada inmediatamente y vio a Neji frente a ella, no había cambiado en nada ¿Qué había pasado? Ella no lo sabía ¿Neji habría cambiado de lugar con Aiko?

-Neji-onisan…-dijo ella por defecto al verle allí. Por más que Hinata quisiera preguntar algo, su boca no se movía y sólo veía que Neji le miraba con rencor y odio…tal y cómo laguna vez le vio…ella agachó la mirada porque ahora le era más doloroso ser vista así.

-Antes que comience el combate…quiero advertirte una cosa…Hinata-sama…- Esas palabras hicieron que Hinata reaccionara y mirara a Neji, él le miró molesto en cuanto ella lo hizo.

-¡Retírate! ¡No estás hecha para ser un ninja!- Aquellas palabras afectaron a Hinata _"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"_ se preguntó Hinata y de inmediato sintió miedo ante la mirada de Neji.

-Eres demasiado amable…te gusta la paz, evitar los conflicto, y siempre estás de acuerdo con todo el mundo sin oponerte…-Hinata desvió la mirada mientras pensaba qué debía hacer en esta situación, todo le parecía DEMASIADO familiar y tenía la impresión de haberlo experimentado antes.

-Además, no tienes confianza en ti misma…siempre te sientes inferior, es por eso que no te importa ser una ge…**chuunin**; pero has sido elegida para afrontar este reto…-le dijo fríamente-No puedes decir que quisiste tomar mi lugar en este combate porque te sentías segura…lo hiciste porque me encontraba mal y tuviste lástima de mí… ¿Me equivoco?-

-¡**Chigau** _**(No es verdad)**_! **Chigao yo**_**(Entendiste mal)**_-respondió Hinata mientras movía en negativa la cabeza-Yo…yo solo quería…cambiar, y dejar de ser como has dicho. Por mí misma…-_"Quería demostrarte que he mejorado mucho, que ya no soy una chica débil…" pensó._

-Hinata-sama…seguro has sido una mocosa mimada por el Souke-ante estas palabras Hinata le miró sorprendida-¡Una persona no puede cambiar!-Aquella frase se clavó en el corazón de Hinata como una daga, aunque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la oyó por primera vez aún le afectaba enormemente…sobre todo viniendo de él.

-Un perdedor siempre será un perdedor… ¡Tu carácter y tu poder no van a cambiar!, las personas nunca cambian, nacen tal y como son…expresiones como élite o perdedor son inventadas…-Cada palabra era sumamente hiriente, todas esas sensaciones ya las había experimentado y de eso estaba segura.

-La cara, el cerebro, las habilidades, el cuerpo, el carácter…todos son juzgados por esos factores-ella sintió un gran miedo e inseguridad ante aquellas palabras-, son factores que no cambian…y cada persona lo sufre a su manera…-

-…-

-Tal y como no podemos cambiar el hecho de que tú eres del Souke y yo del Bouke…he visto a través de muchas cosas con mi **byakugan** ¡Por eso lo sé!, te haces la fuerte…tu único deseo es huir de aquí-

-¡**Chigau**! ¡**Chigau yo**! Yo realmente quiero…-ella se heló al ver que Neji se preparó para activar el **byakugan**.

-¡**Byakugan**!-exclamó él mientras que unas venitas aparecían alrededor de sus ojos, miró a Hinata y ella sentía que se derrumbaba. Por alguna extraña razón no podía moverse, todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y el pánico le invadía al verse siendo mirada con tanto odio por él.

-¡No puedes engañar a mis ojos! Debido a mi presión, acabas de llevar la mirada arriba a la izquierda, es una señal de que estabas rememorando el pasado… ¡Un pasado nada agradable!-le dijo él-Después tus ojos se han movido abajo a la derecha, es señal de que estabas imaginando un dolor físico y mental, estabas pensando sobre ti, y tus experiencias hasta ahora-

-…-

-¡Tu derrota! Eso es lo que has imaginado-le dijo él y Hinata se estremeció sin poder evitarlo, ella puso sus brazos delante de su cuerpo-Esa reacción, demuestra que quieres crear un muro entre nosotros, una separación…esos movimientos que haces me dicen que no quieres que profundice más en tus verdaderos pensamientos…porque todo lo que he dicho es verdad-

-…- _"¿Por qué haces esto Nii-san?"_se preguntó.

-Además…el dedo tocando tus labios demuestra que estas nerviosa…es un instinto de protección, intentando disminuir la tensión y el estrés-le dijo con un tono que hizo que se asustar más-De hecho ¿No te habías dado ya cuenta de eso? Que no puedes cambiar…-

"_Todo esto…ya lo he vivido…"_ se dijo Hinata mientras trataba de distraerse e ignorar las palabras de Neji _"…antes, hace unos años… ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto?"_

"¡Hinata-sama usted puede! ¡¿Qué hace allí parada?!" Se escuchó a lo lejos y de inmediato identificó la voz…pero era imposible que sea lo que ella había pensado, cuando ella volteó para ver a la persona que le había animado no encontró a nadie, todo el lugar estaba vacío y se dio cuenta de que aquella idea que había tenido no era la correcta.

_-_Neji-niisan…_-_susurró ella.

"_Qué molesto es…__**demo**__lo entiendo"_ se dijo Aiko mirando al que había gritado _"Esto podría malograr mi__**jutsu**__…"_

"_Neji-niisan…__**arigato(Gracias)**__…"_pensó Hinata _"Ahora podré demostrarte personalmente todo lo que he mejorado…"_

"_Sus ojos han cambiado…"_ se dijo él al ver que Hinata con mucha decisión le miró, en aquella mirada reflejaba claramente su postura y dijo-¿Así que no te retiras? No me hago responsable de lo que te pueda pasar…

"_Yo…"_ se dijo Hinata mientras realizaba sellos para reunir chakra-¡**Byakugan**!-La Souke asumió su posición de combate para utilizar el **jyuken**, a lo lejos se escucharon murmullos que parecían provenir de la nada.

-Neji-onisan… ¡Luchemos!-le dijo ella y él tomó la misma posición.

-Muy bien-respondió él.

Una rubia a punto de estar ebria observaba todo el ambiente, no lograba ocultar su preocupación y devoraba cada vez más rápido el sushi que estaba frente a ella; no sabía exactamente qué era lo que sucedía-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? Al parecer posee...**do jutsu**…un **kekei genkai**-

-¿Tsunade-sama, cree que hará falta traer médicos?-le preguntó Anko.

-Por lo visto sí, no creo que esto vaya a terminar muy bien…-le contestó.

-¿Dónde estará Gaara-kun?-se preguntó Shizune y aprovechó la ocasión para escabullirse de ese sitio y se acercó a un rincón en donde se encontraban algunos muchachos conversando.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?-preguntó uno.

-Aiko ya ha aplicado su **jutsu**…el **Shiai** es…realmente aterrador…-le contestó el otro chico-Me pregunto si…-

-¿Qué es el **shiai**?-se preguntó Shizune al escuchar la plática de los chicos.

-¡Es imposible!-exclamó el otro muchacho-…Hinata-sama ha activado el **byakugan** y por tanto si se trata de un**genjutsu** **(Técnicas con ilusiones)** podrá ver a través de él-

-¿Estás acaso ciego?-le preguntó-¿No ves lo que está sucediendo?-

-Lo que veo no me dice nada, ellas mueven la boca para hablar y no dicen nada…luego se mueven sin decir nada-explicó el castaño-Nada parece tener sentido…Aiko ha asumido la misma posición de Hinata-sama…-

-¿Y qué tiene eso de especial Hyuga?-

-Pues…sólo nosotros lo pertenecientes al Clan Hyuga podemos dominar ese estilo de combate, nosotros tenemos otro tipo de ataque…-le explicó el Bouke-Me sorprende que Aiko conociera eso…debe haberlo averiguado o quizá… (N/A: Neji lo piensa un rato) no lo creo…-

-¿No te basta con haber interrumpido antes al gritar?-le preguntó.

-Sólo hice que Hinata-sama despertara, no podía quedarse allí sin decir absolutamente nada-dijo él y luego susurró-**Teme**_**(Maldito)**_…cara de perro…-

-¿Te preocupa Hinata?-Ambos muchachos voltearon hacia la persona que había preguntado, ambos se mostraron sorprendidos al verle allí…

-Por supuesto que me preocupa Hinata-sama…por lo que sé…-le respondió Neji-¿Desde cuándo estás allí?-

"_No me había percatado de que estuviera allí…"_ se dijo el castaño claro.

-Ella es fuerte…Hinata es MUY fuerte…más fuerte de lo que te imaginas Neji-le dijo-Y…desde hace rato estoy escuchando TODA su conversación…no me extraña que no te hayas percatado de mi presencia…si no hay comunicación entre compañeros de equipo, entonces todo el trabajo es un desperdicio Kiba-

-Es verdad…tú y el Inusuka están en el mismo equipo que Hinata-sama ¿Viniste a animarla?-le preguntó Neji.

-…escolté hasta aquí al **Kazekage** _**(Gobernante de Suna)**_-le respondió-Sin embargo, no lo veo por ninguna parte…aunque…-

-¿Qué ocurre Aburame?-

-Es sólo una suposición…no es demasiado importante Neji-le respondió.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos al instante se precipitaron el uno contra el otro para atacar. Hinata fue la primera y golpeó el brazo de Neji que lo protegía del ataque, al instante ella volvió a atacar y él esquivó cada ataque con agilidad; dio un giro y contraatacó con un golpe que Hinata logró esquivar al igual que lo hizo con los demás golpes que le proporcionaba él.

Sus ataque luego de eso chocaron entre sí, cada uno contrarrestaba atacando y sólo lograban detener el ataque del otro mas no dañarle. Así siguieron durante un rato, cada uno de ellos se concentra en lo que hacía y no dejaban de hacerlo ni por un segundo o sería fatal. Llegó un momento dentro de la batalla en el cuál Hinata logró que Neji bajara la guardia y ella no dejó pasar la oportunidad para atacar. "_¡Ahora!"_ se dijo ella al tiempo que su mano se acercaba cada vez más al chico, sin embargo, él se apartó aunque Hinata claramente sintió que le había tocado.

El chico se alejó y asumió su posición rápidamente para defenderse o atacar, ella hizo lo mismo y se observaron atentamente a cada movimiento del otro "_Le he tocado, lo he sentido…le he tocado"_ se dijo Hinata _"Antes no lo había hecho demo…ahora he podido…"_

Al instante se volvieron a precipitar uno contra otro para atacar y como les sucedió la vez anterior, sólo lograron detener le ataque del otro al contraatacar al mismo tiempo "_Yo también puedo…yo puedo…"_ se dijo Hinata _"…puedo vencerle…"_

Se separaron rápidamente y se observaron, al cabo de un momento Hinata atacó y Neji observó cómo aquél ataque se acercaba, tomó una medida drástica; un golpe preciso impactó el pecho de uno y ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar. La sangre estuvo a punto de brotar de su boca…sintió que su corazón fue estrujado, Hinata botó algo de sangre por la boca que cayó sobre la mano de su oponte-Este es su nivel, tal y como pensaba…el poder del Souke-le dijo Neji fríamente con algo de dificultad al final.

-Aún no…-dijo Hinata al tiempo que apartaba la mano del chico para atacarle y esta vez no le costó demasiado trabajo llegar hasta él. Ella sintió que llegó a darle en el pecho, él atrapó el brazo de Hinata luego de eso y lo golpeó con 2 dedos en la parte de abajo.

En ese instante la visión de la chica se hizo algo borrosa por ratos y el **byakugan**amenazaba con desactivarse, por otra parte le chico se mostraba tranquilo, lentamente retiró la manga izquierda de Hinata y ella observó unos puntos rojos-No, no puede ser…-dijo ella sorprendida-…desde el principio estabas…-

-Así es, mis ojos son capaces de ver los puntos de chakra-le dijo él y luego le golpeó de tal manera que Hinata fue empujada hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio, Neji se le acercó-Hinata-sama…hay una diferencia que no puede ser cambiada…la diferencia entre los perdedores y la elite-Ella giró la mirada para verle mientras respiraba con dificultad, trataba de recuperarse lo más pronto posible.

-Esta es la realidad que no pude cambiarse-le dijo él-En el momento en que no te retiraste tu destino fue sellado…ahora estás desesperada…esta es la última advertencia… ¡Retírate del combate!-

-Yo…-sangre brotaba de su boca, ella se iba levantando-…no…me retiraré...-Neji pareció reflexionar ante las palabras de Hinata…ella sólo le veía mientras trataba de recuperarse un poco.

-¡Vamos!-Su corazón le dolió enormemente, era como una punzada y colocó sus manos sobre su pecho porque le dolía…pero la sangre no brotaba…Él asumió su posición sin hacerle mucho caso al estado de Hinata que no era del todo bueno, aunque le preocupaba no lo mostraba por más que lo intentara…ahora sólo le preocupaba acabar con todo rápido.

"Hinata-sama usted puede" Esa frase volvió a la cabeza de Hinata.

-Otra vez puedo ver la fuerza en sus ojos…-dijo él y Hinata se precipitó para atacar pero él esquivó aquél ataque, sin embargo, ella siguió atacando.

"_Siempre he estado observando…por años he estado observándote"_ pensaba Hinata mientras atacaba a Neji _"Me pregunto porqué…pero, mirándote…yo siento que el valor crece en mi interior…empiezo a sentir como si pudiera conseguirlo si me esfuerzo…" _Ninguno de los 2 cesaba y ambos bloqueaban los ataques del otro…ninguno cedía terreno y uno de ellos empezaba a sentir los efectos de los golpes anteriores, sin embargo, no se detenía…

"_Empiezo a creer que incluso sirvo para algo…"_ se dijo Hinata y atacó a Neji pero él lo esquivó y él le golpeó la mandíbula desde abajo. La Souke fue empujada hacia atrás y mostraba su dolor son un gesto, él le veía y se molestaba _"¿Por qué no se rinde y ya?"_ se preguntó, ella volvió a escupir algo más de sangre.

"_Hasta ahora, sólo podía observarte…pero ahora finalmente…finalmente"_ se dijo ella y sin perder más tiempo ella se precipitó con él para atacarle. El golpe llegó a su pecho, botó un hilo de sangre desde su boca pero no se desplomó…Hinata sintió el golpe sobre su pecho aunque podía jurar que logró golpear a su contrincante, sin embargo, no lo parecía…

Hinata botó sangre de su boca y su **byakugan** se desactivó al tiempo que caía sobre el suelo…

-Eres una tonta…tus ataques…no me hacían daño…desde…el principio-le dijo él con algo de dificultad pero aparentando bienestar-Se acabó…-

Él empezó a alejarse un poco cuando de repente volteó y Hinata encontró a Hinata levantándose lentamente y con mucha dificultad-¿Porqué te vuelves a levantar? Si te exiges tanto vas a morir…de verdad-

-Delante de la persona que admiro…que empieza a observarme…no puedo mostrarme así…-le dijo ella.

-No tienes remedio ¿verdad?-le preguntó él. De pronto sintió una segunda punzada en el corazón y sentía que no podía seguir de pie…por alguna razón que no entendía del todo, sentía que sus rodillas cedían ante su peso…

-**Kuso**…-dijo en voz baja-No tengo otra alternativa… ¡**Kai** _**(Liberación)**_!-

-¿Cómo es que ella ha…?-

-Ya sabrás qué fue lo que hizo…-

-No debes alarmarte Neji-apoyó Shino.

-¿Qué le ha hecho? Hinata-sama está botando sangre por la boca… ¡¿Qué rayos le ha hecho?!-

-Te dije que esa técnica era peligrosa…-

-Si me lo preguntas no tengo ni idea de lo que están viviendo ellas en estos momentos-aseguró Shino-Parece que conoces bien a esa chica, Kiba…-

-Pues…así es…-

-¿Cómo es que conoce los movimientos? No logro entenderlo…puedo observar con el **byakugan** qué es lo que sucede **demo**…no logro ver algún **genjutsu**-dijo Neji con fastidio-Me preocupa esto…-

-TODO terminará dentro de algunos minutos…una de ellas caerá…-

-Hinata es fuerte...aunque la otra chica también en muy fuerte, ambas tienen CASI todas las posibilidades de ganar y lo sabes Kiba-dijo Shino.

"_Tenga cuidado…Hinata-sama…"_ pensó Neji.

Ella no dejaba de pestañar sin poder creer qué era lo que observaba o qué era lo que sentía en ese momento-¿Por qué ya no…me duele?-se preguntó-¿Qué…fue lo que…ocurrió?-

"_**Kuso**__…siento que mi chakra no fluye y eso es malo…_" se dijo la chica de los ojos violetas _"No creo que tenga suficiente chakra como para volver a meterme en la mente de Hinata y hacerla que recuerde su batalla con__**Shiratori (Pájaro Blanco)**__…no tengo otra cosa que hacer mas que…"_

-¿Dónde está Neji-niisan?-se preguntó Hinata mirando a su alrededor. La Hyuga buscó arduamente con la mirada a su primo y logró encontrarle hablando con su compañero de equipo, Inusuka Kiba; Hinata quedó confundida al ver a Aiko en frete de ella ¿Había sido todo un **genjutsu**?

"_**Iie(No)**__, fue otra cosa…"_ se respondió Hinata _"Me siento cansada…no poseo tanto chakra ahora demo…puedo seguir" _La Souke asumió nuevamente su posición de batalla, estaba lista para atacar con el **jyuken**.

-Mi poder te congelará…-dijo Aiko con dificultad mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que caía desde su boca-**Hyouton: Kori Shuriken**_**(Shuriken de hielo)**_- En ese instante una serie de **shuriken**_**(estrellas ninja)**_ recubiertos de un hielo cristalino aparecieron y se precipitaron contra Hinata.

-**Shugohakke rokuyuu yonshou**_**(Defensa de los 8 sellos: 64 golpes)**_-dijo Hinata y realizó una serie de movimientos llenos de gracia que destruyeron TODAS las **shuriken**.

-**Masaka** _**(No puede ser)**_…-dijo Aiko-**Hyouton: Tsubame no waza**_**(Ataque de golondrinas de hielo)**_**-**

Una bandada de golondrinas de hielo aparecieron al instante y atacaron a Hinata de forma continua, sin embargo, la técnica de la Hyuga los desapareció al instante-**Kuso**…-dijo Aiko en voz baja mientras sentía que su respiración se hacía más dificultosa, se agachó y tocó el suelo-**Doton: Kyodan no jutsu**_**(Balas asesinas)**_-

Las pequeñas balas de arena creadas por Aiko se dirigieron a toda contra Hinata, quién seguía realizando su "**Shugohakke rokuyuu yonshou**" eliminado aquellas balas-**Kuso**…ya casi no tengo chakra…-dijo Aiko mientras trataba de pensar el qué cosa hacer.

-¿Qué es eso? ¡Hinata-sama está haciendo un jutsu impresionante! Me recuerda mucho a mi "**Hakkeshou kaiten**_**(Mano de los 8 adivinaciones: Vuelta divina)**_"-comentó.

-Deberías saber que la Hinata que conocías no es la misma de hace 2 años, ha cambiado para mejorar-le dijo-¿No es así Kiba?-

-…**hai** _**(Sí)**_-respondió sin dejar de mirar el combate.

-¿A qué te refieres Shino?-

-Verás, luego de los exámenes **chuunin** _**(Ninja de mediano rango)**_ ella decidió aprender nuevos **jutsu** y fruto de ellos es el **jutsu** que observas ahora-le respondió-Me sorprende que esta sea la primera vez que le veas utilizarla, Hinata siempre se ha preocupado por sus habilidades y también acerca de qué hacer y cómo hacerlo…tuvo un entrenamiento muy duro y logró encontrar su propio estilo-

-Su propio estilo…-repitió anonadado Neji.

-Debió de esforzarse bastante-comentó Kiba inconcientemente.

-Ese es el resultado de su entrenamiento, ahora logra dominarlo a la perfección…durante su entrenamiento también fue capaz de controlar su chakra-dijo Shino-El resultado de todo su esfuerzo es ese **jutsu** "**Shugohakke rokuyuu yoshou**" combina la flexibilidad natural de Hinata mas su control preciso de chakra, lo que da un completo rango de ataque…-

-Quieres decir que…-

-**Hai** Kiba, ese **jutsu** es la defensa absoluta y es MUY diferente al **jutsu** de Neji…este **jutsu** SÓLO le pertenece a Hinata y lo mejoró entrenando con el agua-completó Shino-, ella lo aprendió sin que su padre lo sepa…-

-**Demo** creo que Hiashi-sama tenía sospechas porque cuando Hinata-sama salió para una misión, llegué a observarle dar un giro que me sorprendió-le dijo Neji-Hiashi-sama me dijo que debía prestar atención a lo que hacía Hinata-sama **demo** no entendía porqué lo decía, además cuando ella volvió de esa misión parecía contenta aunque hubiera fracasado-

_**Flash Back**_

_En la mansión se encontraban sentados Hiashi, Hinata y Neji, estaban tomando un descanso-Hinata, me enteré que la misión fue un fracaso-comentó Hiashi._

_-__**Hai**__-asintió ella nada deprimida-, fue un completo fracaso-_

_Hiashi y Neji voltearon sorprendidos ante la actitud de Hinata, Hiashi parecía algo confundido ante aquella reacción-Entrenaré mucho más y me volveré más fuerte-aseguró Hinata sonriendo._

_-Esta bien-respondió Hiashi mientras miraba a su hija ¿Orgulloso? Y luego agregó-Has lo mejor-_

_Neji no dijo nada pero le transmitió con la mirada a Hinata su apoyo y ella embozó una tierna sonrisa al tiempo que elevaba la mirada al cielo, todas esas acciones no pasaron desapercibidas por Neji._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Realmente desde aquella vez, Hinata quiso esforzarse más-aseguró Shino.

-Si tan sólo Hiashi-sama viera a Hinata-sama realizando este **jutsu** dejaría de subestimarla demo…si decidió no mostrárselo, respeto su decisión-

Un "boom" hizo que los jóvenes voltearan (al menos 2 de ellos) vieron una nube de humo y a Hinata deteniendo su _**jutsu**_, en ese instante Aiko se precipitó rápidamente contra ella y logró lanzarla con un golpe por los aires. Al impactar contra el suelo rodó varias veces causándole golpes pero nada serio, el castaño primo de ella se preocupó aún más-¡Hinata-sama!-exclamó él y avanzó unos pasos, quería llegar a proteger a su prima pero alguien le detuvo agarrándolo del brazo-¡Shino!-Neji miró molesto al compañero de su prima que no le permitía acercarse más, pero relajó sus facciones en cuanto le escucho decir "Cree en ella"

Hinata se levantó y se limpió la boca al tiempo que miraba atentamente a su contrincante. La Hyuga logró obtener una postura firme _"Debo hacer mi chakra más fuerte y flexible"_ se dijo al tiempo que empezaba a mover los brazos para formar una barrera_**-¡Vamos mi niña! ¡Acabemos con esto!**_-exclamó la grulla dentro de Aiko al tiempo que le daba más chakra-_**¡Demostrémosles a todos nuestro poder!-**_

-¿Podrás derrotar la defensa?-le preguntó Aiko a la grulla-¿No es demasiado fuerte? Debes recordar que ha obstruido algunos de mis canales de chakra-

-_**Eso sí que es un problema, sin embargo, creo que podré romper esa defensa**_-le aseguró la grulla_**-Aunque…Aiko, ¿me dejarías a cargo un rato las cosas? Te aseguró que terminaré con TODO en un instante…-**_

-De ninguna manera te dejaría a cargo de esto-le respondió-, ahora sólo concéntrate en darme parte de tu chakra para romper su defensa-

-Oye___**Aiko, si te presto más chakra del que necesitas…traspasarás más de lo que planeas**_-le advirtió la grulla-_**¿Entiendes ahora porqué quiero estar a cargo?-**_

-¡Explícate que estoy a punto de atacar!-le exigió Aiko.

-_**Si te sobrepasas en el chakra podrías no sólo traspasar la defensa de Hinata sino que también a ella…en otras palabras quizá la mates por este ataque ¿Comprendes la situación?**_-le explicó la grulla y Aiko sintió que se quedaba congelada ante esas palabras.

-…-

-_**Y si utilizas menos chakra…perderás porque recibirás una serie de golpes prácticamente letales…**_-le dijo la grulla-_**Por fin entiendo el estilo de combate Hyuga-**_

-…-no le respondió nada y sólo se dijo _"Quiero ganar…tengo que ganar…__**gomen**____Hinata…__**shikashi (Sin embargo)**__" _En ese instante Aiko se precipitó contra Hinata siendo rodeada por aquél chakra violeta que le pertenecía a la grulla, ella ya había tomado una decisión y no podía retractarse. Por otra parte Hinata se concentraba más en su barrera _"Esto lo decidirá todo"_ se dijo mientras fortificaba la barrera_"__**Motto(Más)**__,__**motto**__,__**motto**__"_se decía mientras se movía esperando el ataque de Aiko _"¡__**Motto**__!"_

Ambas querían terminar con todo de una vez pero ninguna estaba dispuesta a ceder terreno, ambas querían ganar para demostrar al mundo que ellas eran fuertes y cada una de ellas quería que una persona en especial se diera cuenta de su progreso. Ambas fuerzas se encontraron y chocaron, una peleaba por entrar y la otra por mantener fuera a la que quería entrar, cada una trataba de dar lo mejor de sí mismas y aunque lo intentaron con todo su corazón, una de ellas salió por los aires…Todos los espectadores estaban anonadados, Tsunade no podía pronunciar palabra alguna (Se estaba atorando con una **takoyaki** _**(Albóndiga de pulpo)**_ que le pirateó a Anko) y Anko estaba estupefacta ante lo que veían sus ojos, nadie se esperaba aquél desenlace del combate y todos veían a la chica caer sobre el suelo rodando sobre él al entrar en contacto, sin embargo, no había sufrido demasiado daño porque el suelo estaba cubierto de arena que había servido para amortiguar la caída.

La otra chica respiraba agitada a causa de su esfuerzo, el combate se daba por terminado al aparecer Anko en medio del área de combate, le dijo algunas palabras a la ganadora-**Omedetou** _**(Felicidades)**_, Tsunade-sama quiere que vayas a hablar con ella luego y por el momento disfruta tu victoria porque…-Anko lo pensó un instante y sacó su **kunai** _**(Arma ninja)**_ para jugar-…la próxima vez que luchen, ella será más fuerte y quizá no tendrás oportunidad de vencerle-

-…-la chica estaba paralizada y muda, aquél tono en el que le había hablado Anko, no lo tomaba como amenaza pero ella lo había dicho de manera MUY sádica y la **jounin**desapareció al oír la respuesta-**Hai** _**(Sí)**_…- Muchos de los espectadores aplaudieron ante semejante demostración de poder de parte de ambas, la chica de cabellos negros yacía recostada sobre la arena al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y un sabor amargo se formaba en su boca _"Es el sabor de la derrota"_ se dijo ella _"Nuevamente he…perdido…y por la misma razón…"_

"¡Hinata-sama!" escuchó a lo lejos y se desvaneció en cuanto botó sangre por la boca manchando el suelo.

…

Una rubia salió de la sala de emergencias tranquilamente, no había sido tan complicado salvarle la vida y eso le alegraba porque la última vez que entró en el hospital, su paciente (Que ahora esta divirtiéndose en un lugar al que luego ella iría si quería) estaba bastante grave y su estado físico no era bueno pero ahora aunque las heridas fueron más complicadas no le había costado demasiado estabilizar su estado "_Estaba segura de que necesitaríamos médicos…"_ se dijo la rubia-No sé si ir a aquella fiesta…-

Siguió caminando por los pasillos desiertos, ella había querido quedarse sola luego de la intervención médica "Estoy completamente segura de que aquél chakra violeta le pertenece a un **bijuu** _**(Demonio con colas)**_, por tanto Aiko es…una **jinchuuriki**_**(Contenedor de un demonio)**_" pensó la rubia _"De seguro por eso se lleva tan bien con Gaara; es una alivio que tenga un poder curativo al igual que Naruto, sin embargo, no sé que es lo que hace que sus poderes sean tan diferentes"_

Toda la casa estaba arreglada y limpia, había comida distribuida en platos en conjunto con bocaditos; toda la mañana le había costado dejar su casa en orden y lista para la celebración que empezaría en pocos minutos-**Nee** _**(Oye)**_ Naruto ¿Era necesario traer sake?-

-**Hai**, a la vieja Tsunade le gusta y creo que vendrá, además de eso a Ero-sennin también le agrada'te bayo-

-¿Jyraya-sama vendrá?-

-Eso creo, me dijo que quería relajarse un poco y **etto**…**arigato**_**(Gracias)**_ Sakura-chan…-

-¿Por qué me das las gracias Naruto?-

-Por ayudarme a organizar esto-

-No podía dejarte sólo haciendo esta fiesta o todo sería un caos, además como era para celebrar la ascensión a**jounin** de…-Tocan el timbre

-¡Woa Sakura-chan, los invitados empiezan a llegar!-exclamó emocionado Naruto y se apresuró a abrir-¡Cejas encrespadas, me alegra verte! (nun)-

-**Konbanwa** _**(Buenas noches)**_ Naruto-kun-le saludó Lee-¡Sakura-san te ves HERMOSA!!-

-Jejeje **arigato** Lee-le respondió ella algo ruborizada, Sakura llevaba puesto un lindo **kimono komon**_**(Kimono de uso diario con pequeños motivos en todo el traje)**_**rosa** ceñido con un **obi** _**(Fajilla usada para ceñir el traje)**_ **rojo**con algunas aplicaciones con motivos gatunos por todo el traje y ella llevaba su cabello suelto, Naruto llevaba una **yukata** _**(Versión del kimono más informal que normalmente usan los hombres)**_ **anaranjada** con aplicaciones negras de zorritos y un **obi** **negro**, Lee vestía una**yukata** **verde** con aplicaciones plateadas de dragones y un **obi** **plateado**.

-Siéntete como en tu casa'te bayo-le dijo Naruto mientras llevaba a Lee hasta el sillón para que tomara asiento-**Nee**Sakura-chan ¿Podrías darle algo de tomar a cejas encrespadas?-

-**Hai**-respondió Sakura, Tocan el timbre

-Me alegra de que hayas venido'te bayo-dijo Naruto al abrir-Pensé que no asistirías porque me dijiste: "Olvídalo Naruto, ir a fiestas es demasiado PROBLEMÁTICO"-

-No tuve otra opción, Temari quería asistir y como soy su guía en Konoha me sentía en la obligación de acompañarla-respondió él y junto con la rubia entraron-Aunque sigue pareciéndome "PROBLEMÁTICO"…-

-**Nee** Shikamaru… ¿Por qué no llevas **yukata**'te bayo? (¬¬?)-le preguntó Naruto intrigado.

-Porque me dio flojera…es demasiado "problemático"-respondió él mientras se sentaba en el sillón-Además, me veo bien con mi traje **chuunin**-

"_No tienes remedio Shikamaru…"_ pensó Temari.

-Temari-san te sienta muy bien ese kimono'te bayo-comentó Naruto y la rubia se ruborizó un poco, Naruto se veía espectacular vestido así… (O¬O)

La embajadora de Suna vestía un **kimono iromugi** _**(Kimono de uno semi-informal)**___de color **canela** adornado con motivos de viento de color **oro**al igual que su **obi**-**Arigato** Naruto-le dijo ella y luego pensó _"¿Qué le costaba a Shikamaru elogiarme cuando me recogió en el hotel?"_

-**Nee** Temari ¿Gaara va ha venir'te bayo?-preguntó Naruto.

-No estoy segura **demo**…creo que asistirá ¿Invitaste a la chica de peinado panda…Tenten?-

-Por supuesto Temari, de seguro estará llegando dentro de un rato más, me dijo que se demoraría un poco'te bayo-respondió Naruto.

-Comprendo…me gustaría hablar con ella, tenemos muchas sobre las cuales hablar-dijo Temari en voz baja.

Tocan el timbre-¡Chouji! ¡Ino! ¡Shino!-saludó Naruto sorprendido al tiempo que les hacía pasar dentro (N/A: No describiré más kimonos, es tedioso y no soy buena para eso UU así que sólo describiré los kimonos de las personas que sean necesarias)-Me alegra verlos, Sakura-chan les traerá refresco-

"_Todo yo…todo yo…"_ pensó Sakura (Inner: ¡**Shanaro** _**(Maldición)**_ Naruto, no soy tu sirvienta!! ÒoÓ)

-¿Naruto, vendrá Sai?-preguntó Ino con algo de interés.

-**Hai**-respondió Naruto y luego en voz baja dijo-No entiendo cómo es que lograré que Sai no insulte a mis invitados cuando conversen con él…-

Tocan el timbre-¡Kiba! ¡Hinata!-saludó Naruto alegre mientras los hacía pasar.

Hinata vestía un hermoso **kimono furisode**_**(Kimono con llamativos colores, mangas largas y cuerpo entero que se usa en fiestas o en ocasiones formales)**_ **rojo** que resaltaba su piel pálida que daba un toque especial en ella y el **obi** era de color **negro**-Hinata te ves SÚPER **KAWAII**'te bayo _**(Linda/Bonita)**_-le elogió Naruto y Kiba pareció incómodo ante el comentario-¿Hinata, el pulgoso te acompaña como pareja? ¿Están saliendo? ¿Neji vendrá?-

-**A-arigato**…Na-naruto-kun, Neji-niisan me dijo que ve-vería si venía, además él no se e-encuentra muy bien, e-está tomando medicamentos y pues que él me di-dijo que tenía sueño-le respondió ella sonroja-…Kiba-kun me ofreció ser mi a-acompañante y a-acepté venir con él…-

-Qué suerte tienen algunos'te bayo…-comentó Naruto y Hinata se ruborizó.

-Naruto-kun…-

-Jajajaja **Baka** _**(Idiota)**_, te he ganado-le dijo Kiba a Naruto para molestarlo.

-**Omae** _**(Tú)**_…-

-¿**Nani** _**(Qué)**_?-preguntó desafiante Kiba y Naruto decidió portarse bien.

-**Nee** Hinata, **omedetou** _**(Felicidades)**_ por tu gran desempeño hoy en la mañana-le dijo Naruto abrazándola suavemente y separándose rápidamente.

-**A-arigato** Na-naruto-kun…-

Tocan el timbre-Espera maldito pulgoso que tengo que abrir la puerta-le dijo Naruto molesto a Kiba-¡Sai!-

-**Konbanwa** Naruto-kun…-le saludó Sai y luego embozó una sonrisa ¿Falsa?

-Me alegra mucho verte **demo** _**(Pero)**_…tengo un favor que pedirte, necesito que…-

-Lamento informarte Naruto-kun que yo no puedo hacer NADA para que sea más grande tu…-

-¡**URUSEI** _**(Cállate)**_ SAI **BAKA**!-exclamó Naruto cortándole el diálogo sumamente rojo por lo que Sai había estado a punto de decir-**Nee baka**, necesito que mantengas tu boca cerrada cuando hables con los demás…-

-¿Mi boca cerrada? Podrías explicarte mejor pedazo de…-trató de decir Sai pero Naruto logró taparle la boca ante de que completara su frase.

-**Nee** escúchame, no hables cuando traten de conversar contigo'te bayo-le respondió Naruto-Recuerda mantener la boca cerrada-

-¿Cómo voy ha hacer eso maldito hijo de…?-

-¡**Urusei** Sai!-le interrumpió-A eso me refiero, si vas a insultarles cierra el pico o tendré que aislarte y no quiero hacerlo'te bayo…-

-Ok, veré que hago…estúpido (w)-

-Un problema menos…-dijo aliviado Naruto y se preguntó _"¿Vendrá Gaara'te bayo? Me gustaría conversar con él sobre…"_

Tocan el timbre-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú'te bayo?-preguntó Naruto al abrir la puerta.

-¿**Ore** _**(Yo)**_?-preguntó confundido.

-¿Quién eres?-insistió Naruto.

"_¿Es que no se ha dado cuenta de quién soy?"_ se preguntó.

-**Nee**_**(Oye)**_, no se tenía que traer antifaz'te bayo-le dijo Naruto-Si estás tratando de colarte a la fiesta olvídalo'te bayo-

"_Me pregunto si…"_ pensó y luego le dijo al rubio-Soy Raaga-

-¿Raaga? **Gomen**_**(Perdón)**_**demo** no recuerdo que haya conocido a algún Raaga, no te conozco-le respondió Naruto mientras le empujaba hacia fuera.

-¡Hey!-protestó él ante el trato.

-**Gomen** estoy esperando a un amigo MUY importante'dattte bayo-

"_Lo saludaré porque aún no lo he hecho, quizá así se dé cuenta de quién soy"_se dijo el chico y le tendió la mano al rubio en señal de saludo.

-**Gomen demo** no se le debe dar la mano a desconocidos, Iruka-**sensei**_**(Maestro/Profesor)**_ me enseñó eso en la academia'te bayo-dijo Naruto.

"_¡¡…Naruto__**BAKA**__!!"_ pensó el chico.

-Vete a colar a otro lado-le dijo Naruto mientras regresaba a su casa.

-**Nee**, hola Naruto-saludó el chico esperando que fuera reconocido-¿Está aquí Temari con el chico Nara?-

-Si ellos están no es de tu incumbencia'te bayo…pelirrojos, se creen los dueños del mundo…todo porque uno ha llegado a ser **Kazekage (Gobernante de Sunagakure)**-comentó Naruto-Sí, ahora se creen todos los pelirrojos…con ojos aguamarinas…-

-Ehm… ¿Sucede algo malo?-le preguntó el pelirrojo al ver que el rubio empezaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor como un buitre.

-¡RAAGA!-exclamó Naruto señalándolo-¿Sabías que te pareces mucho a un amigo que tengo? ¡Eres idéntico'te bayo! ¡Podría hasta jurar que eres él!-

-¿Así? ¿Y cómo se llama?-

-Se llama Gaara… ¡Woa! (OoO!!)-exclamó sorprendido Naruto-**Nee** Raaga, tu nombre también es MUY parecido'te bayo… ¿No eres tú por casualidad mi amigo y **Kazekage**…Sabaku No Gaara?-

-…-

-(Ò.Ô?) **Nee** Raaga...Raaga…-

-…-

"_Creo que se ha molestado conmigo…"_ se dijo Naruto-**Gomen nasai** _**(Lo siento)**_, no fue mi intención…confundirte con otra persona, es que te pareces DEMASIADO a él que…yo pensé que eras él tratando de tomarme el pelo'te bayo-

-Naruto…-

-(.-.) Puedes pasar a la fiesta, piensa que es una manera de disculparme por haberte confundido-le dijo Naruto mientras empujaba al pelirrojo "_Aunque estoy seguro de que es él'te bayo__**demo**__…"_

El pelirrojo vestía una **yukata** **verde azulado**con aplicaciones de mapache y con un **obi** de color **aguamarina**-**Nee** Temari, Raaga te busca-le dijo Naruto a la rubia.

-¿Raaga? ¿Y quién rayos es?-preguntó Temari y el rubio se apresuró a poner frente a ella al pelirrojo-¿Así que tú eres Raaga? **Nee** Naruto…-

-Temari, me dijiste que Gaara vendría y pues… él aún ni se aparece'te bayo (TnT), me siento triste…Gaara no va ha venir'te bayo ¡Lo sé bien'te bayo! Debe estar molesto porque lo desperté…-se lamentó Naruto mientras un charco formado por sus lágrimas aparecía-Snif snif…Gaara ya no quiere ser mi amigo'te bayo (ToT)-

-Naruto…-le llamó Temari-**Nee** Naruto…-

-¿Qué es lo que le hice para que no viniera'te bayo? ¡Pensé que éramos amigos de verdad! ¿Porque está molesto conmigo'te bayo?-

-**Nee**… (ÙoÚ)-le llamó Temari perdiendo la paciencia-**Nee** Naruto…-El rubio no hizo caso a los llamados de Temari y se lamentó por ello ya que de inmediato recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Eso duele Temari-san!-protestó Naruto ante le golpe.

-¡¿**Anta BAKA** _**(Eres idiota)**_, Naruto?! (ÒoÓ)-le preguntó molesta la rubia.

-…Temari…-le llamó Raaga lentamente.

-¿Estás ciego o qué Naruto? ¡¡Raaga es GAARA!!-exclamó Temari molesta.

-¡**Sonna**'te bayo! (ÔoÔ!!) _**(Imposible)**_-

-Gaara, **onegai** _**(Por favor)**_ quítate el antifaz para que te reconozca Naruto y deje de lloriquear porque cree que no viniste-

-Todos ustedes son muy…-Shikamaru no completó su frase porque recibió una mirada asesina de Gaara que lo dejó helado.

"_¿Raaga era Gaara? (Ô.Ô?) ¡¡Lo sabía!!"_ se dijo Naruto.

El pelirrojo se quitó el antifaz y miró a Naruto con algo de molestia, el rubio rió nerviosamente hasta que se dio cuenta de algo-**Nee** Gaara ¿Por qué Aiko-chan no vino contigo?-preguntó Naruto.

-¿Aiko?…por ahora no quiero hablar…de ella-le dijo Gaara MUY tajante "_¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos? ¡__**Masaka (No puede ser)**__! De seguro que Aiko-chan no quiere venir porque yo…los vi a ella y a Gaara_(Q¬Q)_…__**demo**__según recuerdo, Aiko-chan estaba dormida…quizá Gaara le ha contado'te bayo…"_ se dijo Naruto mientras veía que Gaara se recostaba en una pared mientras cerraba los ojos para meditar y agregó sin darse cuenta-**Demo** lo único que en verdad me interesa saber ahora es si…si Aiko-chan vendrá con un kimono revelador mostrando TODO su "bam boom" que tanto gusta'te bayo (O¬O)-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Naruto? (ÒnÓ)-

-(O.O!!) Jejeje-rió nerviosamente el rubio-Jejeje…Gaara no dije nada'te bayo (U) **Nee** ¿Porqué viniste con antifaz?-

-Te lo diré porque eres mi amigo…realmente me esforcé en lograr que NADIE me reconociera y por un momento creí que lo había logrado-le dijo Gaara-, mi objetivo era entrar en la fiesta y espiar a Temari sin que ella se diera cuenta pero no lo logré, sin embargo, les vigilaré…-

-Comprendo…**etto gomen** Gaara-se disculpó Naruto-Voy a ayudar a Sakura-chan…-

-Mientras, meditaré un rato…-se dijo Gaara al ver que el rubio se iba.

…

La fiesta de Naruto no era lo que él había pensado que sería, todos charlaban y reían, sólo uno de todo el grupo permanecía callado sin reírse (Omitiendo a Shino XP) y para el rubio esto no pasó desapercibido-**Nee** Gaara ¿Me contarás qué pasa ahora'te bayo?-

-… ¿Qué tengo que contarte?-

-Sobre Aiko-chan…me dijiste que no querías hablar de ella **demo** estoy seguro de que te sentirás mejor si me lo cuentas, después de todo somos amigos'te bayo-

-Tienes razón **demo**…no soy bueno para estas cosas, no soy muy bueno hablando y quizá no me entiendas-le respondió-¿Estás seguro de que me quieres oír?-

-**Hai**-le dijo el rubio muy seguro-**Demo**_**(Pero)**_ Gaara si no te sientes muy seguro puedo ayudarte a que te sientas con más confianza'te bayo…-

-¿Cómo piensas ayudarme?-

-Tengo una "agua mágica"…te hará sentirte mejor, ¿la quieres ahora o después?-

-No estoy seguro de eso…-

-Vamos Gaara, te sentirás mejor en cuanto la pruebes, ¿seguro que no quieres'te bayo?-le preguntó Naruto que esperaba que su amigo cediera.

-Esta bien Naruto, pero sólo un poco…-le respondió el pelirrojo y Naruto trajo en una bandeja con botellitas llenas de "agua mágica".

-Sírvete y toma cuanto necesites de esta agua milagrosa'te bayo-le dijo Naruto. El pelirrojo totalmente confiando en su amigo, tomó una de las botellitas y bebió su contenido…el primer sorbo casi lo deja mudo, aquella agua le quemaba la garganta pero al cabo de unos minutos aquél ardor desaparecía para dar paso a una sensación reconfortante.

-**Nee** Naruto, creo que tu "agua mágica" me está sirviendo…me siento mejor…-

-(owo) ¡Lo sabía'te bayo…la vieja Tsunade tenía razón!-exclamó el rubio muy feliz-Ahora puedes contarme TODO lo que quieras…-

-Pues… ¿Por dónde empezar?-empezó diciendo Gaara y él sintió que su temperatura subía un poco, por alguna razón se sentía algo más confiado.

-¿Qué tal si comienzas contándome porqué no querías hablar´te bayo de Aiko?-

-Me parece bien, ¿recuerdas el combate de esta mañana?-le preguntó Gaara y Naruto asintió-Yo estaba allí viéndola batallar y una vez que terminó…fui a ver cómo estaba, ella no me miró y simplemente me ignoró…-

-**Nee** Gaara…no creo que te haya ignorado, si más lo recuerdo…ella estaba inconsciente-le corrigió Naruto-Desde donde yo estaba se podía observar eso'te bayo…-

_**Flash Back**_

_Una chica se mantenía de pie y la otra yacía lejos recostada sobre el suelo; un grupo de jóvenes se acercaron a la chica que permanecía de pie y sólo uno se dirigió hacia la otra chica-Hinata-sama usted realizó un__**jutsu**__realmente impresionante-le dijo Neji y la Souke sonrió-, usted es sorprendente-_

_-¡__**HAI HAI**__! ¡Fue__**SUGOI**__'TE BAYO__**(Increíble)**__!!-exclamó emocionado Naruto-Haré algo por todo esto…-Hinata les observó durante unos segundos y sonrió alegre para luego desplazar su mirada hacia el otro lado del lugar._

_-¿Ese es Kiba-kun?-preguntó ella._

_-Mnm… ¿__**Hai**__?-respondió Neji dudoso._

_-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?-preguntó ella._

_-Neji te equivocas, el chico que está allá no es Kiba… en realidad es sin lugar a dudas el__**Kazekage(Gobernante de Sunagakure)**__y está cuidando de aquella muchacha-corrigió Shino._

_-Sabía que estaba actuando de manera rara-dijo Neji-Por eso, empezaba a llevarme bien con él…ahora entiendo algunas cosas, siempre lo sospeché__**demo**__no estaba seguro y no podía utilizar el__**byakugan (Técnica de línea sucesora exclusiva del Clan Hyuga)**__para comprobarlo-_

_-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó Naruto._

_-Porque me podría hacer daño a los ojos, mi control sobre el chakra no es el mejor ahora, debido a que me encuentro enfermo-explicó él._

_-No se preocupen, los animaré… ¡Quedan todos invitados a la fiesta que daré'te bayo!!-exclamó Naruto emocionado-Y tengo el motivo perfecto para celebrar…-_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-**Hai**, **hai** por eso hice la fiesta…por la victoria de Hinata, ahora ella es jounin'te bayo ()-dijo Naruto feliz-**Nee** Gaara ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por Kiba?-

-Porque…ehm…la verdad no lo recuerdo-le respondió Gaara sin pensarlo demasiado-, como te iba diciendo…luego del combate de la mañana quise ir a visitarla al hospital demo no me dejaron pasar-

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-Me dijeron que si no era familiar o su pareja entonces no podía ingresar… (UU)-

-Demo, ¿no eres tú su pareja'te bayo?-

-Yo les dije que era MI novia pero las enfermeras me dijeron que ella había dicho que no tenía NINGÚN novio-le contestó Gaara al tiempo que sentía que sus mejillas se tornaban algo rojas-, la verdad es que aún no le pido que sea MI novia…de seguro por eso negó que tenía pareja…-

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú y ella…lo hicieron…sin…ser…?-

-¡Hey! Te puedo jurar que iba a pedírselo antes…-le respondió Gaara algo nervioso y luego su semblante se volvió frío-Naruto, que ni se te ocurra estar diciendo por allí que Aiko y yo…-

-**Nee** ¿Por qué no le has pedido aún que sea tu novia? Si no te apuras…le diré mi genial idea y estoy seguro de que esta vez estará feliz en aceptar y…¡¡Será la honorable Sra. Uzumaki'te bayo!! (w)-

-Ya te dije Naruto que te olvidaras esas tonterías…además Aiko es MÍA-le dijo Gaara-, ya deberías saberlo…después de todo…tú me viste con ella en la mañana…-

-(Ô///Ô) Jejeje…**demo** te juro Gaara que no llegué a ver ninguno de los atributos de Aiko-chan'te bayo…-se apresuró a decir el rubio- "_Aunque me hubiera gustado estar en tu lugar…_(QwQ)_¡Sí que tienen suerte algunos'te bayo!"_luego agregó-**Nee** ¿Me podrías contar sobre…?-

-¿Sobre…qué?-

-Pues…quisiera saber cómo…cómo… (O/w/O) -el rubio empezó a titubear.

-¿Qué quieres saber Naruto?-

-**Nee**… ¿Cómo es Aiko-chan?-

-¿En qué sentido?-le preguntó sin comprender el pelirrojo.

-Pues…me refiero a su físico'te bayo…no la he visto como tú has logrado verla…me preguntaba si…si tú podrías…pues…-

-… (Ù,Ú)-Gaara estaba de brazos cruzados y un tic nervioso atacó su ojo derecho.

"…_mejor le pregunto después"_ se dijo el rubio y luego le dijo al perlirrojo-Olvídalo Gaara…- "_¡__**KUSO!**__Me da vergüenza preguntarle__**demo**__…quiero saber…_(UU)" pensó el rubio y luego agregó-Aún no me has dicho qué fue lo que sucedió luego de que fueras al hospital y me estoy muriendo de ganas de saberlo'te bayo-

-Casi se me olvida contártelo…-respondió Gaara y continuó con su relato-Yo decidí ir a buscarla cuando ella saliera del hospital y pues…lo hice y…-

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió'te bayo?-preguntó impaciente Naruto y Gaara le miró desconfiado, el rubio se apresuró a alcanzarle otra botellita de "agua mágica".

-Yo la encontré…con el Hyuga…el chico parecía estar algo mal, cuando lo encaré me confundió contigo, Naruto-le dijo Gaara.

-¿Cómo fue que los encontraste'te bayo?-

-El Hyuga la tenía acorralada en una esquina del pasadizo-empezó a relatar con ¿Mímicas? Tal y como lo haría Naruto-Él la tomó de las muñecas contra la pared y…-

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó'te bayo?!-

-Ellos…quiero decir él la…-

La jovencita estaba lista, llevaba un puesto un lindo kimono color**negro**con hermosas aplicaciones de aves (teniendo como ave principal a la grulla) del mismo color del obi**ciruela**que le ceñía su figura…su cabello negro al ser ahora corto, iba suelto y resaltaba por el color de la piel de la chica; sus párpados eran cubiertos por una ligera capa de sombra para ojos y sus hermosos labios habían conocido por primera vez lo que era el lápiz labial, en su cuello colgaba un collar con el símbolo de su clan grabada en lo que parecían ser piedras preciosas-Ya estoy lista cof cof…todavía no me he recuperado del todo-dijo ella mientras dejaba de toser.

**-Si tan sólo me hubieras dejado salir un ratito hubiéramos ganado-**

-¿Para dejar que luego de que mataras a Hinata, destruyeras TODO? Debes estar más loca de lo que pensé-

**-Y tú ni siquiera fuiste capaz de calcular bien la cantidad de chakra, me das lástima, no hay duda de que eres pésima ninja-**

-No podía arriesgarme, si me sobrepasaba podría haber matado a Hinata y…-

**-Nee Aiko, no deberías pensar de esa manera porque recuerda que eres una kunoichi y por tanto debes pelear…en los combates no puedes tener tan buen corazón, alguna vez tendrás que matar-**le dijo la grulla-**Tal y como alguna vez lo hiciste…recuerda que los tu Clan son conocidos como…-**

-Lo sé…los "artistas sanguinarios" **demo**…si puedo evitar la muerte de alguien lo haré sin dudarlo-le dijo ella y pensó "_A menos que pertenezca a Suna…exceptuando a los hermanos de MÍ querido Gaara y a él mismo"_

**-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora? ¿Asistirás a la fiesta del jinchuuriki rubio…el chico llamado Naruto?-**

-**Hai**-respondió Aiko y en cuanto abrió la puerta para irse hacia la fiesta se quedó estática-¿Qué…es…lo que…estás…haciendo…acá?-

El rubio estaba fascinado por la historia del pelirrojo, mientras que escuchaba atentamente también veía que el**Kazekage** hacía sus pausas para calmar la sed que él sentía con el "agua mágica"

-Y esho fue lo que pashó…-terminó de contar el pelirrojo con las mejillas rojas debido al "extraño" efecto de aquella "agua mágica"-¿Me 'egas a comprender Naruto? Eshtoy sheguro que shi…-

-**Nee** Gaara…creo que deberías dejar las botellitas del "agua mágica" porque se están terminando'te bayo-le dijo Naruto tratando de alejar aquellas botellas.

-Sholo un 'oco másh…-le respondió el pelirrojo acercando hacia él las botellas.

"_Creo que…no, definitivamente ha sido mala idea enseñarle a Gaara el poder mágico del sake'te bayo"_ pensó el rubio.

Naruto observó que Gaara se puso de pie con dificultad y cayó sobre el suelo sentado, el rubio le ayudó a levantarse-**Nee**Gaara, mejor siéntate-le dijo el rubio mientras ayudaba al pelirrojo.

-Naruto ¿Dónde está Gaara?-El rubio soltó al pelirrojo al escuchar aquella pregunta, por lo que Gaara terminó nuevamente sobre el suelo.

-¿Eso es sake?...**Nee** Naruto, espero que no estés dándole a Gaara de tomar eso…él nunca ha tomado esa clase de bebidas, sería un gran golpe para él…estoy segura que él se marearía con a penas unos tragos…-le dijo preocupada-No quiero ni imaginarme lo que le pasaría si llegara a tomar más…te advierto una cosa Naruto…si veo a Gaara ebrio… ¡DESEARÁS NUNCA HABER NACIDO!! (ÒoÓ)-

-**Wakatta** _**(Comprendo)**_, Temari-san….jejeje-Naruto empezó a reír nerviosamente y luego volvió la mirada hacia Gaara que intentaba vanamente ponerse de pie.

-¿Quién está allí? ¿Es Gaara? (ÔoÔ?)-Temari intentó ver a la persona que estaba en el suelo pero Naruto fue más rápido que ella-¡Hey!-

-¡Woa! ¿Es ése Shikamaru hablando MUY cariñosamente con Ino?-dijo Naruto dirigiendo su mirada al Nara-¡Sí que lo es'te bayo!

-¡Shikamaru! (ÒÓ)-dijo Temari molesta y se alejó para acercarse hasta donde estaba Shikamaru hablando con Ino. El rubio respiraba aliviado, había logrado alejar a la hermana molestosa del pelirrojo y también… ¿Una pelea entre Ino y Temari?, eso ahora no le importaba demasiado porque su vital preocupación era el estado de Gaara.

-**Nee** Naruto… ¿'odrías ayudarme? she me esh imposible pararme sholo…-le dijo Gaara mientras que con la ayuda del rubio lograba regresar a su asiento.

-**Nee** Gaara, si Temari-san te ve en esas condiciones…estaré muerto y nunca podré ser el mejor **Hokage**_**(Gobernante de Konoha)**_ (T.T)-dijo Naruto triste.

-**Onegai** _**(Por favor)**_…no te pongash a 'orar que yo… (Empezó a hipear) también lloraré… (T.T)-

-**Iie**, ni se te ocurra hacer eso Gaara ()…no lloraré y así todos felices'te bayo-

-**Demo** Aiko…ella… ¿'o qué shiempe ella? 'ime Naruto ¿'or qué ella hi'o lo que hi'o?-le preguntó Gaara mientras colocaba un brazo por detrás del cuello de Naruto-Debo a'mitir que esh hermosha y que 'alquiera quisiera posheerla…-

-Y tiene mucho "bam boom" que tanto gusta'te bayo (Q¬Q)-

-**Hai**…MUCHO…ella esh…ashí…-Gaara hizo la silueta de Aiko con las manos y Naruto se quedó maravillado ante las proporciones que hacía Gaara-**Ha**i…y esh TODA MÍA…-

-**Demo**…aún no le has dicho para que sea tu novia y…eso quiere decir que…aún tengo oportunidad con ella'te bayo…la quiero para…-

-¡¿**NANI (Qué)**?! (ÒÓ!)-

-Para que me enseñe a cantar…sé de MUY buena fuente que a las chicas les fascina las serenatas'te bayo (w)-aseguró el rubio-, si aprendo a cantar…estoy seguro de que TODAS las chicas…inclusive Aiko-chan…caerán a mis pies…-

-(ò.Ó!)-

-Jejeje…sólo bromeaba Gaara (vU) sé MUY bien que la amas y no me atrevería a robártela…**demo** si no te apresuras le haré la propuesta de convertirse en la honorable Sra. Uzumaki y estoy seguro de que aceptará'te bayo (TwT)-

Gaara pareció omitir la respuesta de su amigo y se entristeció al recordar lo que había visto…el pelirrojo no dudaba que Aiko había sido obligada pero era el simple hecho de haber visto aquello le hacía sentirse mal-Y…cuando 'ui a hablar con ella shobre lo que había pashado, she hizho 'a deshentendida y esho me do'ió…-dijo en voz baja Gaara pero el rubio logró escucharle-Creo en Aiko **demo**…no puedo concebir que sus 'ermo'os y 'arnoshosh 'abiosh 'e shon 'olamentemiosh 'yan shi'os 'omadosh 'or otro…-

-**Hai**, no puedo creer que Neji haya hecho tal cosa…que ni se atreva a asomarse por aquí'te bayo-dijo Naruto-En resumen Gaara, ¿estás molesto por lo que viste y porque ella se hizo la desentendida cuando le pediste que te lo explicara?-

-**Hai**, 'e duele que me haya hecho esho…aunque shé perfectamente que el Hyuga le obligó…'or que shé que a Aiko le gushto yo-

-**Demo** Gaara…lamento decirte que…a Aiko parece gustarle Neji-

-**Iie**, ella me ama a 'í…lo shé MUY 'ien-le respondió Gaara al tiempo que sentía que todo se hacía más lento-Cuando quishe arreglar cuentash con Neji, Hinata she interpusho entre noshotrosh cuando le f'i a bushcar en su manshión-

-Mejor Gaara, come algo…estoy seguro de que con esto te sentirás mejor'te bayo-

-¿Qué esh esho?-le preguntó Gaara al ver el tazón en frente suyo-

-Es el ramen especial de Naruto, contiene toda clase de sabores que se le pueden dar al ramen…está MUY buena'te bayo (v)-

-¿No esh un ramen "mágico" verdad?-

-Jejeje…de ninguna manera, con el ramen podrás sentirte mejor y todo lo mareado que te sientas desaparecerá-le aseguró el rubio.

Gaara tomó un poco de la sopa que Naruto le había traído pero no se sintió NADA bien, es mas…empezó a tener nauseas y se lo comunicó a su amigo-Te acompañaré hasta el baño-le dijo Naruto llevando a Gaara, el pelirrojo entró dentro y el rubio esperó impaciente-No creo que Gaara salga rápido…-

-**Gomen** Naruto, 'e quedaré aquí hasta que she me pashen las náuseas…-Una idea iluminó la cabeza del rubio y miró hacia los costados, vigiando que NADIE le veía…debía encargarse de algo MUY importante.

"_La única manera de que Gaara se sienta mejor es haciendo que haga las paces con Aiko-chan, si sigo esperando a que llegue, quizá…ya sea demasiado tarde'te bayo y no quiero que Temari-san me golpee otra vez…no tengo más opción…"_ se dijo el rubio-Traeré a Aiko-chan rápidamente….-

Estaba sentada en el sofá de su sala, no despegaba su mirada de la persona que se encontraba frente a ella; el regalo de aquél chico estaba sobre la mesa del comedor y el muchacho no dejaba de mostrarse fascinado ante la belleza del la chica. Ella no esperaba verlo allí, estaba segura de que le había dejado la última vez que hablaron en claro las cosas-¿Para qué has venido? No tengo tiempo para esto porque…-le dijo la jovencita-Mi corazón rebosando de dolor, quiere romper mi pecho y por si no lo sabías…el dolor ha establecido su nido en este sitio…mi corazón, porque esta regado con lágrimas…-

-Vaya que tienes talento para la poesía-le alagó el chico-, eres TODA una artista-

-El ayudarte…esta elección se me es odiosa… ¿Lo sabías?-le dijo ella.

-No me ocultes nada, paloma mía ¿Qué es lo que a tu corazón agobia?-

-Tú también tienes talento-le felicitó ella y luego le miró molesta-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Viniste sólo a molestarme como la otra vez? ¿Volverás a secuestrarme?-

-**Iie** _**(No)**_, no haré eso…por ahora y lo sabes bien Aiko…yo he venido porque me he enterado que el **jinchuuriki**_**(Contenedor de un demonio)**_ rubio ya ha vuelto…por tanto mi visita se debe a que he venido por mi informe ¿Lo tiene listo ya?-

-Es cierto que él ha vuelto **demo**…no tengo aún tu informe listo…**gomen nasai**_**(Lo siento)**_, Deidara-**sempai**_**(Sufijo que indica que aquella persona posee un cargo superior)**_-se disculpó ella agachando la cabeza-, es que no he tenido tiempo porque yo…-

-Te la has pasado jugando a los novios con el **Kazekage**_**(Gobernante de Sunagakure)**_…-completó la frase-¿Sabes todo lo que me estoy jugando, Aiko? Mi vida depende mucho de todo esto…-

-**Wakatta**_**(Entiendo)**_…te pido algo más de tiempo…sólo un poco más…-le pidió ella.

-Esta bien, ahora responde ¿A dónde ibas así vestida?-le preguntó él.

-Pues…pensaba ir a la fiesta de un amigo-le respondió ella "S_i no le respondo quizá no me de más tiempo…"_y agregó-¿Sabes? Es tarde y creo que deberías irte porque es DEMASIADO arriesgado que te quedes más tiempo acá-

-Lo sé bien **demo**…quiero algo…-le dijo el rubio y tardó un segundo para estar frente a ella…a escasos milímetros de su rostro-…un beso…eso es lo único que deseo ahora, si me concedes ese deseo prometo darte todo el tiempo que quieras…-

-**Iie**, no quiero besarte…-le dijo ella tajante.

_**-Vamos Aiko-chan, es sólo un beso…sólo uno y nada más, nadie se enterará…-**_

-Eres tan molesta…-él tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la joven.

-Suéltame ahora… ¿Quién te crees para querer besarme? te juro que…-Aiko no pudo completar su frase porque sus labios fueron apresados por los de Deidara, ella no correspondía al beso y trataba de librarse de aquél contacto que le resultaba nada agradable. Luego de uno instantes, la chica no tuvo más remedio que liberar aquella fuerza que la hacía diferente y con ayuda del chakra de la grulla logró apartar a Deidara.

Aiko al instante se limpió la boca con asco y el rubio al ver la reacción de la chica, le observó con furia...Él sólo quería que ella le perteneciera, que le amara tanto como amaba al pelirrojo y le dolía sentirse rechazado pero a pesar de todo no desistía en la idea de que ella le pertenecería algún día…-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-le preguntó molesta Aiko-¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante estupidez? ¡**BAKA** _**(Idiota)**_! ¡Te ODIARÉ para SIEMPRE!-

-Ahora me he dado cuenta de que…eres la mujer más fácil del mundo…zorra…-

Aquellas palabras tardaron en llegar a los oídos de Aiko y en cuando fueron procesadas, ella muy furiosa (y aún con el chakra de Mitsuru) trató de abofetearlo con TODA la fuerza que tenía en ese instante…la rabia la controlaba-¡Nunca te atrevas a querer ponerme un dedo encima, ZORRA!-le dijo Deidara al tiempo que apresaba el brazo de Aiko, ella empezaba a sentir algo de miedo.

-¡Nunca más te atrevas a llamarme de esa manera! ¡No vuelvas a atreverte a hablarme de mí de esa manera!-exclamó ella molesta y soltándose del agarre del rubio-¿No comprendes que amo a Gaara?-

-Lo sé, me lo has dicho muchas cosas y no logro aceptarlo…-

-¿Qué es lo que tienes contra Gaara?-

-¡Lo DETESTO…lo ODIO! Ese bastardo se ha atrevido a capturar tu corazón…se ha atrevido a quitarme la dicha de ser la persona que amas…-respondió él-Te diré algo Aiko…no creo que él te vaya a querer luego de que se entere que trabajas para mí…-

-¿Serías capaz de…?-

-Soy capaz de eso y de mucho más…tú eliges, aunque déjame decirte que estoy 100 seguro de que te botará como basura luego de eso-le dijo Deidara-Sé muy bien que amas al **Kazekage demo**… ¿Hasta donde estás dispuesta a sacrificarte?-

-¡Por él daría hasta mi propia vida!-

-MUY interesante **demo**…lo que yo quiero no es tu vida…es…tu…libertad-le dijo él y ella pareció confundida-, yo ya he matado antes al **Kazekage** y podría volver a hacerlo si quisiera…te doy a elegir Aiko: la muerte de tu AMADO Gaara o…-

-¡No te atrevas a lastimar a Gaara!-

-…te propongo una cosa más…cásate conmigo y él seguirá respirando…tu escoges…-

-¡NUNCA! ¡NUNCA me casaría con alguien como TÚ!-

-…no he terminado Aiko, si te niegas a casarte conmigo…destruiré al que dices AMAR y quizá si tengo ganas…mataré a TODAS las personas que quieres para dejarte…completamente SOLA-

"SOLA…" "SOLA…" "SOLA…" Aquella palabra retumbaba en la cabeza de Aiko, así había sido cómo ella había vivido aunque su padre estuviera allí junto con el resto de la familia, NUNCA le miraba, NUNCA le prestaba atención y NUNCA le decía alguna palabra a afectuosa "_No quiero estar SOLA otra vez…"_ pensó ella "_**Demo**__no quiero casarme con Deidara…"_

-¿Y qué decides? ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo para salvar a Gaara?-

El rubio a estas alturas conocía MUY bien el carácter de Aiko, él sabía perfectamente que aquella chica siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella misma y ése había sido su GRAN problema...su GRAN DEFECTO…-Yo…he decidido que…-

**Fin del Noveno capítulo.**

**Vocabulario:**

**¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?:**¿Recuerdas el amor?

**Aiko**: Niña del amor.

**Notas Finales de la Autora:**

Hi!! Espero que el capítulo haya podido cubrir sus expectativas, me he esforzado en los combates (realmente es difícil)…Bien, el tiempo empieza a acabarse (Si tomas en cuenta que Aiko había decidido vivir sólo 3 días) ¿Aiko volverá a Suna para reunirse con Taro? ¿Le explicará a Gaara el porqué de su decisión? ¿Qué papel cumple Anko? Pero la pregunta más importante… ¿Qué decidirá Aiko?...Sé que muchos saben la respuesta? Prontamente lo sabremos, al igual del porqué su Clan es conocido como los "Artistas sanguinarios"…Agradezco de todo corazón, todos los reviews de aquellas personas que las dejan (Ahnny hace una reverencia agradecida)

Espero terminar pronto el siguiente capítulo… ¿Será el próximo capítulo el final? ¿Mataré a Matsuri? -- No, no me he confundido, yo de verdad detesto a esa castaña!! Así que Trabajo en ello… (Ahnny empieza a reírse malévolamente) ¿La grulla será eliminada? En fin, hay muchas cosas por hacer (Y una de ella es…molestar a más no poder a Tobi XP) ¿Por qué Tenten aún no llega? Son ideas mías o es que hago demasiadas preguntas? No los aburro más…

Capítulo próximo: "El último adiós…"…Ahnny se despide con un beso enorme… ja ne minna-san ;)

Será el siguiente capítulo…el final?


	10. Chapter 10: El Último Adiós

¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?

By Hyuga Ahnny

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes del anime Naruto me pertenecen (aunque quisiera que Gaara me pertenezca)

Notas del Autor: Hola minna-san! He aquí el penúltimo capítulo (creo y espero U) Las cosas se ponen calientes (no piensen mal) Sabremos qué fue lo que decidió Aiko, sabremos muchas cosas y llegará el final del tiempo prolongado…ya lo comprenderán, onegai…no odien a Aiko (eso es para los que la consideran demasiado coqueta) Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Por favor dejen reviews cualquier comentario será aceptado, si quieren sean duros conmigo pero onegai dejen reviews!! Porque este es mi primer fiction.

**Dedicatoria:**Este capítulo se lo dedico a **TODOS** los que me han apoyado, de verdad se los agradezco mucho (Ahnny hace una leve reverencia) Sobre todo a todas estas personas que tuvieron la gentileza de leer este humilde Fiction o: **Kumiko Himeko**, **Saru Uchiha**, **Akane**, **Maria Teresa**, **Veritoo-Black**,**Akane Utopia**, **Nadia**, **M2M**, **Sabaku no Ale**, **Utopia**, **Jahaira**, **Angela**, **Akane Xioyou**, **Akemi**, **Mervin**, **Lee-kun**, **Arashi Yaoi**, **Umy Echizen**, **Hitokiri**,**AngelDeadMess.** En verdad muchas gracias (Etto…el orden ha sido por el número de Reviews, creo que ha sido de lo más justo wU) gracias a TODOS sus opiniones son MUY importantes para mí y espero haber podido progresar con todas las sugerencias que me han dado, ARIGATO!!

**Agradecimientos:**Agradezco de**TODO**corazón a**TODAS**las personas que me han dejado**REVIEWS,**también agradezco a los que me ayudaron a mejorar en cuanto a la redacción**…**Gracias**Umy-chan**por haberme ayudado a mejorar!!

También agradezco a las personas que me apoyaron siempre…**Gracias****Saru-chan!! ****Gracias ****Akane-chan!! ****Gracias****Kumiko Himeko!! ****Gracias****Nadia-chan****!! Gracias****Vero-chan****!! Gracias****Lee!!****Gracias****M2M****!!**_Gracias a_ **TODAS**mis **AMIGAS!!**

Observaciones: Se darán a lo largo del Ficition.

"_Pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**Palabras de la Grulla**_

_**Palabras de aún otro demonio**_

………..- Cambio de escena

…- Pasado un lapso de tiempo

Capítulo 10: El último adiós

En el capítulo anterior:

_-¿Y qué decides? ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo para salvar a Gaara?-_

_El rubio a estas alturas conocía MUY bien el carácter de Aiko, él sabía perfectamente que aquella chica siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella misma y ése había sido su GRAN problema...su GRAN DEFECTO…_

_-Yo…he decidido que…-_

Era de noche y el aire congelador azotaba las ventanas de aquella mansión, no entendía porqué pero siempre iluminaba la habitación en donde se encontrara con velas…todo el ambiente lucía algo tenebroso y sus ojos lavandas resplandecieron.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?-preguntó el joven-Definitivamente la culpa la tiene Takeshi por haberte educado así…tan sumisa…tan entregada, tan poco independiente…-

-¿Qué es lo que haces **Koroshiya**_**(Asesino profesional)**_?-

El joven volteó y una persona salió de entre las sombras, el chico al verle hizo una mueca de fastidio y se levantó del lugar en donde estaba sentado.

-Sólo vigilando a mi presa, ya estoy cansado de esta situación y no creo que Aiko se atreva a regresar a esta…su casa…-

-¿Estás triste por eso **warabe**_**(Niño)**_?-

-No soy un **warabe**…**otoko da**_**(Un hombre)**_, que no se te olvide-

-¿Cómo que eres un hombre y no un niño? Todas las cosas que haces no son más que niñerías, sólo estás jugando a la guerrita con tus muñecos…las personas-

-No quiero discutir contigo, por eso no te respondo como debería-le dijo él mientras le daba la espalda-No pienso perder mi valioso tiempo con una anciana…-

-¿Anciana? ¡Hmp! Puedo derrotarte si me lo propongo, así que mejor cuida lo que dices Taro-le amenazó-, recuerda que fue esta ANCIANA quien te derrotó…-

-¿Derrotarme dices? La vejez te ha vuelto senil Akiko-**baachan** _**(Manera a mi parecer nada respetuosa de dirigirse a una anciana)**_, no vayas a creer que aún te veo como mi apreciada y MUY querida abuela-le respondió él-Además creo que se te olvida que fui entrenado en la matanza silenciosa y fui privilegiado al poseer un Shiai especial y también fui…-

Sin previo aviso, Akiko en un instante apareció detrás de Taro (Ella tenía el Shiai activado) y colocó su pie detrás del talón de Taro y suavemente lo empujó hacia atrás…Taro terminó sobre el suelo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, se sentía humillado, él le miró molesto y ella parecía ¿Contenta?

-Te dije que podía vencerte-le dijo Akiko y cuando Taro quiso tumbarla, ella desapareció y su voz resonó-¡**WARABE BAKA**_**(Niño idiota)**_!-

-¡**KUSO**_**(Mierda/Majadería o maldición)**_!-dijo él al tiempo que golpeaba el suelo con un puño.

_**Flash Back**_

_Un niño de 5 años estaba sentado y rodeaba con sus brazos a sus piernas retraídas hacia su pecho, se sentía triste y algunas lágrimas recorrían su mejilla._

_-No estás en guardia-le dijo una niña al tiempo que le daba un golpecito en la cabeza al ingresar al dojo-Estás distraído Taro-_

_El niño gira la cabeza y ella le rodea para quedar frente a él._

_-Taro trata de olvidar el incidente con Akiko-__**baasama (Manera respetuosa de dirigirse a una anciana)**__, ella no quiso…dejarte en ridículo…si es necesario te pido disculpas por ella-le dijo ella al tiempo que se ponía de cuclillas para verle el rostro._

_-¡Hmp!-exclamó Taro al esquivar la mirada de la chica-Seguro tú también vienes a burlarte de mí como lo hizo Tetsuya y los otros…-_

_-__**Iie (No)**__, nunca me atrevería a hacer tal cosa-le dijo ella-Yo te advertí para que dejaras de portarte de esa manera con Akiko-__**baasama demo (Pero)**__tú no quisiste escucharme-_

_-¡En primer lugar…!-Taro no dijo nada más porque Aiko le colocó una bandita en la frente y luego sacó una pomada para curar algunos raspones._

_-En primer lugar debes practicar más para evitar que vuelvan a ocurrir cosas así en tus combates ¿No quieres volver a perder, cierto?-_

_-¿Y de haber sido tú? ¿No te hubiera pasado lo mismo en el combate?-le preguntó él con fastidio y muy molesto-¿Hubieras podido esquivar su ataque?-_

_-Por supuesto que yo… ¿Eh?-_

_Taro colocó la punta de sus dedos un poco más debajo del cuello de Aiko y en un movimiento rápido en los pies de Aiko, hizo que ella fuera suspendida en el aire por unas fracciones de segundo y caiga sobre los muslos de él._

_-Te estoy demostrando que sí te pudo haber pasado-le dijo él y se acercó al rostro de la joven al punto de sentir la respiración de ella sobre su rostro, el chico sintió una sacudida en todo su cuerpo-¿Uh?-_

_Taro se separó de la chica al ver qué estaban MUY cerca, ella también se alejo un poco al sonrojada al igual que él._

_-Y-yo…__**gomen kudasai (Perdóname)**__…Aiko-le dijo él mientras hacía señas para que le disculpara al tiempo que enrojecía ligeramente-No pienses que me he querido aprovechar para…dejarte en ridículo o…para besarte ni nada por el estilo…yo…-_

_La chica estaba estática y al escucharlo se ofendió, no se mostró del todo molesta pero estaba fastidiada ante los comentarios de su primo._

_-Eso ya lo sabía Taro, porque tú no tienes el valor para atreverte a hacer algo así-le dijo ella sin pensarlo y él se mostró molesto por lo que ella había dicho y luego agregó como para salvar el momento-…mis labios sólo son de Gaara-kun…-_

_-¡Hmp! Pues… ¿Sabes qué? Si sigues así quizá me atreva ha besarte-le dijo él molesto, odiaba que lo retaran-Y no me importa si tus labios son propiedad de él…-_

_-Eso sí que es gracioso Taro-le respondió ella mirándolo molesta-Solo inténtalo y ya verás qué tan mal puedes quedar-_

_-¿Uh? ¿E-estás se-segura?-le preguntó sorprendido y nervioso._

_-Claro, si es que tienes las agallas para atreverte a hacerlo Taro-le respondió ella fastidiada-Claro que sí…estoy segura de que yo podré manejarlo…-_

_El joven se le acercó un poco y se puso frente a ella, estaba nervioso por dentro pero no iba a dejar que ella pensara que él era un cobarde._

_-Pero es sólo porque lo pides-le aclaró él una vez que estuvo frente a ella y luego le dijo suavemente-Cierra los ojos Ai-chan…-_

_Aiko sabía perfectamente que cuando Taro le llamaba "Ai-chan" era porque él se tomaba las cosas a la broma o porque estaba nervioso y necesitaba sentir el apoyo de su prima en "ese" momento difícil._

_-Bien-dijo ella y cerró los ojos tal y cómo se lo había pedido Taro._

_El corazón del chico latía rápidamente al momento que se le acercó para besarla, a los escasos milímetros se detuvo y dudó._

_-Eh…eh…__**etto**____**(Una interjección, molesta como "um", "er" o "ah")**__…-dijo él al alejarse un poco y agachó la cabeza para ocultar su rubor-Estaba pensando que… ¿No crees que…ehm…esto debe ser sólo con alguien que…quieras?-_

_-Por eso te dije que mis labios son SÓLO de GAARA-KUN…-ella se ruborizó un poco y luego agregó molesta en broma-¿Quieres decir que…no me quieres…que no te caigo bien y que prefieres estar en compañía de otra persona?_

_-¡__**Iie**__! Yo no lo decía por mí…-Taro se detuvo antes de completar su oración, no sabía si era prudente-Es que…yo…a decir verdad yo…-"Yo te quiero mucho Ai-chan demo no sé si yo te agrado" le dijo mentalmente-…yo sólo…bueno…no sé…-_

_Ella agachó la mirada al ruborizarse un poco más, ambos estaban con la cabeza agachada y no se atrevían a mirarse, meditaban sobre sus acciones…decidían si era correcto ó no lo era._

_Por una rejilla de la puerta se encontraba una persona mirándolos detenidamente esperando a que pasara algo y al escuchar pasos desapareció refunfuñando._

_-¡AIKO-SAMA!-_

_Ambos se sobresaltaron en cuanto la puerta se abrió y se alejaron; el recién llegado los observo confundido y luego se dirigió a Aiko._

_-__**Nee (Oye)**__Aiko, Takeshi-sama te anda buscando-le dijo él._

_-Tetsuya ¿Por qué primero le dices Aiko-sama y luego le dices Aiko?-le preguntó Taro-Por si no lo sabías es un gran falta de respeto-_

_-La llamo Aiko-sama por formalidad y porque me preocupa que alguien me oiga dirigirme a la heredera del Clan con tan poco respeto-le respondió Tetsuya con poco interés en la opinión de Taro-__**Nee**__Aiko,__**hayaku (Apúrate/Rápido)**__…-_

_-¡__**HAI (Sí)**__!…__**gomen (Perdón)**__Taro__**demo**__,__**Otou**__-san__**(Padre)**__me llama…__**ja ne (Nos vemos)**__-le dijo ella y se levantó para irse-__**Nee**__, te dije que no te atreverías Tao-chan…-_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Hasta ahora no soy capaz de poder esquivar ese ataque…aún cuando entrené arduamente…-se lamentó Taro.

El chico se levantó del suelo y luego meditaba mientras salía de la habitación, caminaba por el pasillo y luego llegó a una habitación que tenía espejos como paredes y en medio había una mesita; Taro se sentó frente a la mesita y se sacó un colgante que tenía la misma forma del símbolo del Clan Satome, aquél colgante parecía tener una palanquita que le permitiría abrirse y al accionar el mecanismo obtuvo una hermosa llavecita.

"_Hace mucho que tengo esta llave…me pregunto si…"_

Taro metió con sumo cuidado la llavecita en la cerradura del cajón central de la mesita frente a él clic. El chico abrió el cajón con ansias.

-Es la primera vez que se abre…siempre lo he intentado pero nunca se ha abierto y ahora…-dijo el chico sorprendido-Takeshi me lo dijo "Sólo se abrirá cuando sea el momento apropiado y cuando llegue ese día, podrás dárselo"…es tiempo de que cumpla y le entregue a Aiko lo que él le tenía guardado-

El chico observó asombrado el contenido del cajoncito y sacó el contenido para que luego lo guardara en uno se sus bolsillo al sentir la presencia de alguien.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-

-Nada que te importe, ahora me iré a dormir...desde mañana tendré que irme preparando para la ceremonia…-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando Taro?-

-No tengo porqué responderte y ya te dije que estoy cansado-

-Antes que nada quiero saber qué es lo que hacías en la habitación de los espejos de Takeshi, si no me lo dices de buena manera lo lamentarás…-

-No me vuelvas a amenazar, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia Akiko-**baachan**, sólo te diré que tengo un GRAN encargo-le respondió calmado Taro y luego mientras se iba del lugar se dijo _"No pienso ir a buscarla, si no se atreve a venir nunca se enterará de la verdad…"_

El rubio al llegar observó la puerta abierta y se alarmó ante esto, se adentró y la halló sentada en el sofá con una parte del kimono deslizándose por su hombro derecho, una botella estaba frente a ella y un vaso sobre la mesita de sala.

El rubio siguió avanzando, la luz caía sobre la piel pálida de la joven y sólo sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

Ella parecía observar algo que tenía entre sus manos, parecía meditar sobre qué hacer con aquél objeto que tenía.

"_¿Por qué nunca fuiste bueno? ¿Por qué no fuiste mi amigo? ¿Te costaba demasiado tratarme? ¿Te hubiera costado haber tenido más consideración?"_ meditó ella.

Ella cerró los ojos para tratar de visualizar la manera en que le hubiera gustado vivir junto con "esa" persona a la que quería mucho pero que ella nunca le había visto con buenos ojos, o por lo menos así lo mostraba.

_-¡Mírame__**Otou**__-san__**(Padre)**__!-exclamó Aiko haciendo señas-Puedo tirar las__**shuriken (Estrellas ninja)**__…-_

_Takeshi le observaba sentado complacido y con una sonrisa en el rostro, veía con ternura a su hermosa hija de unos 5 años con aquellas armas, sus hermanos y primos del hombre pasaban y aplaudían ante las demostraciones de la pequeña Aiko que no dejaba de sonrojarse ante los sinceros halagos._

_-__**Omedetou (Felicidades)**__Aiko_()_-le felicitó Takeshi desde su sitio-Sigue esforzándote…-_

_-¡__**Hai (Sí)**__! Entrenaré y seré tan fuerte como Akiko-__**baasama**__…seré tan buen líder como tú lo eres__**Otou**__-san-le dijo Aiko contenta mientras seguía entrenando-Seré la mejor__**kunoichi (Mujer ninja)**__que haya existido en el clan Satome ()-_

_-No dudo que lo serás algún día-le respondió él y luego le hiso una seña para que se acercara, una vez que estuvo cerca la tomó entre su brazos-Serás la niña más fuerte, linda, inteligente y noble que haya existido en este mundo, serás increíble y podrás realizar todos tus sueños, además llevarás el apellido del clan con honor-_

_-¡__**Hai**__!-asintió ella y su padre la elevó un poco para que luego la dejara sobre el suelo delicadamente-__**Ja ne (No vemos)**__,__**Otou**__-san…Taro-kun y los demás me están llamando para jugar, siempre jugamos todos juntos a esta hora…realmente nos queremos mucho entre todos, no hay nada que pueda evitar que crezcamos felices ()-_

_-Así es…ve rápido o te dejarán sin equipo…ve mi…__**Hime (Princesa)**__-le dijo Takeshi y ella se dio la vuelta para irse por el pasillo._

Aiko sintió que sus ojos se humedecían al pensar en eso, realmente le hubiera gustado que aquello alguna vez hubiera pasado…al cabo de un rato recordó qué era lo que le había impulsado a desahogarse de esa manera, el rubio se acercaba cada vez más y logró oír que ella dijo en voz baja.

-Ni en broma… ¿Quién va a querer hacerlo? La respuesta es fácil…una estúpida como yo…-dijo ella y cogió con su mano libre el vaso frente a ella para beber su contenido-Me cuesta creer lo que he hecho…-

-¡Por fin te encuentro' te bayo!-

-¿Uh? ¿Qué quieres Naruto?-le preguntó ella al tiempo que escondía en objeto que desde hace rato miraba-**Nee (Oye)** Naruto, ¿sabías que no puedes entrar en la casa de lo demás sin su permiso? No eres más que un…-

-Vine para llevarte…-le interrumpió él.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?-le preguntó confundida y totalmente desubicada.

-¡Pues a mi fiesta' te bayo! Tiene que arreglar algunos asuntos-le dijo el rubio.

-¿A qué asuntos te refieres? Que yo recuerde no tengo nada pendiente-

-¿Así? ¿Y qué me dices de Gaara?-

-¿Gaara?...Ahora comprendo a lo que te refieres…-le respondió ella y tomó otro sorbo del vaso-¿Qué quieres que haga con él? ¿Qué ha ido a contarte?-

-…-

-Me sorprende que te haya dicho… ¿Sabes? Él no quiere oír razones, es un celoso…-

-¡Puedo entender eso! **Demo**… ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a un chico de tan buen corazón?!-exclamó molesto Naruto y ella ni caso le hacía-¡No me importa si eres una **jounin** **(Ninja de alto rango)** o que tengas ese CUERPAZO, no tienes derecho de haberle hecho eso! (ÒoÓ) ¡Aiko…**Yurusanai** _**(No te lo perdonaré)**_ Aiko!-

"Aiko…**yurusanai** Aiko!" esa frase retumbó en la mente de la kunoichi y de pronto unos recuerdos dolorosos regresaron…

_**Flash Back**_

_Aiko cayó de rodillas y el chakra violeta empezó a desaparecer, ella empezó a llorar y trató de ver si alguno de ellos seguía con vida._

_-Aiko…-le llamó Minako débilmente y ella acudió a su llamado con la esperanza de salvarla-__**Yurusanai**__Aiko…-_

_Minako cubrió con su mano manchada de sangre el rostro de Aiko e hizo que su sangre se escurriera por su rostro, luego su mano cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo y Aiko retrocedió asustada, ella supo que su amiga Minako había muerto; luego ella decidió suicidarse pero las heridas que se causaba se curaban rápidamente entonces ella decidió acabar con su vida de una sola vez al tirarse de un barranco que estaba cerca pero un jounin de su aldea la detuvo._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

"_Aquella vez no lo logré…"_pensó Aiko y la frase retumbó nuevamente "Aiko…**yurusanai**Aiko!", ella tomó otro trago y luego de que se diera cuenta de lo que le había dicho el rubio le dijo mirándolo-¿Cuerpazo, dices?-

-(O/./O)-el rubio se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y para tratar de cambiar de tema agregó-¡Mi sueño futuro es…ser el más grande **Hokage**_**(Gobernante de Konoha)**_! ¡Entonces el pueblo entero dejará de faltarme el respeto y comenzarán a tratarme como alguien! ¡Alguien importante! ¡De veras!-

-¿**Jounin**? ¿**Hokage**?...-Aiko volteó para no mirarlo y con sumo cuidado de que no derramara ni una gota del contenido de su vaso empezó a reírse-Jajaja…-

-(o.O?)-el rubio estaba confundido y veía que la chica no dejaba de reírse ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de él? No lo sabía bien…

Aiko sin dejar de reírse dejó su vaso sobre la mesita y volvió a llenarlo mientras su risa poco a poco se iba apagando.

-Qué estupidez…-dijo ella luego de calmarse y dejando la botella sobre la mesa agregó-Tener un "cuerpazo" y para colmo…tener un cargo alto como lo es ser **jounin**…lo considero la peor cosa que puede ocurrirle a alguien…-

-(oO?)-Naruto le veía cómo ella tomó un trago del vaso y luego pareció darse cuenta del significado de aquellas palabras de Aiko.

-Tienes que actuar "correctamente" TODO el tiempo y debes comportarte "bien", es como si fueras otra persona…verdaderamente estúpido-le dijo ella-TODO el mundo te admira y "aprecia"… ¡bah! Son sólo por las apariencias…nadie…en verdad NADIE llega a valorarte por…lo que en verdad eres…-

Naruto logró comprender muchas de las palabras de Aiko y sabía perfectamente que algunas de ellas eran ciertas pero el concepto que él tenía era distinto, al cabo de unos instantes comprendió qué era lo que sucedía.

-Aiko, ¿estás borracha?-le preguntó él.

-¡Me estás molestando, ya vete!-le respondió ella volteando molesta pero Naruto claramente logró distinguir una enorme tristeza en sus ojos.

-…**nee** _**(Oye)**_ ¿Desde cuando tomas bebidas alcohólicas?-

-Te confieso que esta es la primera vez que tomo una bebida del mismo tipo que el sake, por algún extraño motivo…el alcohol no parece afectarme tan rápidamente…-

_**-Eso se debe a mí…Aiko-chan**_ ()-le dijo la grulla-_**Nee Aiko, ¡este rubio es el que tiene al Kyuubi**____**(Demonio de 9 colas)! Me gustaría mucho hablar con él…-**_

"_Que ni se te ocurra hacer alguna estupidez Mitsuru…"_ le amenazó Aiko y luego agregó dirigiéndose a Naruto-¿Qué estás esperando para irte? ¿Quieres que yo misma te bote? Naruto, necesito seguir meditando ¿Podrías largarte ya?-

-…no me iré hasta que aceptes hablar con Gaara para que arreglen las cosas, si no se apresuran y platican sobre el problema quizá ustedes ya no…-

-Está bien…es mejor que las cosas termine así…-respondió ella y él le miraba desconcertado ¿Era el alcohol quién hablaba o era ella?-Es mejor así…-

-¡**Sonna**_**(No puede ser)**_! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!-

-Ya te lo dije ¿Quieres que te lo repita?-le preguntó ella y volvió a tomar un trago más de su vaso-¿Sabes? Esto pasa todo el tiempo…la pareja discute y ninguno de los dos quiere disculparse- "_O en este caso él no quiere ni escucharme…" y continuó-L_uego rompen y finalmente cada uno toma un camino distinto…-

-¡**URUSAI (Cállate)**! (Ò.Ó)-exclamó Naruto-Las cosas NO pueden terminar así de fácil, Gaara me contó que ambos sufrieron MUCHO como para que ahora decidas terminar con todo de esta manera…-

Aiko desvió la mirada, le dolía mucho sentir la mirada de Naruto y por algún extraño motivo sentía cada vez que le miraba un dolor insoportable; ahora Aiko meditaba rápidamente lo que le había dicho Naruto, era cierto…ella y Gaara habían padecido muchas cosas cómo para desecharlo todo como si fuera NADA importante en la vida de ambos…Aiko volvió a tomar un trago para refrescar su garganta y cuando quiso volver a llenar su vaso, se dio con la sorpresa de que ahora su botella estaba vacía…

-Si tú no vas ahora… ¡Jamás volverán a estar juntos!-le dijo Naruto-¡Nunca más volverán a verse!- "_Y en parte es mi culpa porque estoy seguro de que Temari obligará a Gaara a irse de Konoha si llega a verlo en las condiciones que está…_" se dijo.

-Lo sé Naruto…no tiene que decírmelo…-le respondió ella colmada de tristeza y aguantando las lágrimas respondió-Y no me importa…ahora…-

-¿Así que decides dejar todo como está?-le preguntó Naruto y ella asintió suavemente-Entonces…no eres…la chica indicada para…Gaara…-

-¿Quieres saber porqué estoy tan empeñada en no desistir de…TODO esto?-le preguntó ella y Naruto asintió-Yo…persisto en esto porque es…MI DECISIÓN…-

-No te comprendo Aiko…-

-Esta…es la primera decisión que tomo sin…importarme mas que yo…sin importarme si es correcto o no…sin importarme cuántos saldrán heridos…sin tener que recibir alguna crítica por haber hecho lo que quería…-le dijo ella-Nunca antes en TODA mi vida hice algo que quisiera…siempre estuve complaciendo a todos, cumpliendo sus expectativas **demo**…ahora que lo pienso…SÓLO hay algo que decidí hace mucho tiempo…amar a Gaara para toda mi VIDA…-

-¿No crees que es algo contradictorio?-

-**Hai**, también experimenté por primera vez con aquella decisión el dolor…-

_**Flash Back**_

_La niña corría contenta por los pasillos, acaba de llegar después de un día perfecto para ella, nada podía malograr aquella tarde… ¿nada?_

_-¡AIKO!-_

_La niña volteó al escuchar su nombre y tropezó con sus pies al girar, un niño la ayudó a ponerse de pie._

_-__**Arigato (Gracias)**__Taro-chan…-le agradeció ella-¿Cómo estás?-_

_-Eso no importa ahora, ¿dónde has estado Ai-chan? Hace más de 1/2 hora debías llegar, Takeshi-sama debe estar molesto y… preocupado…-le dijo Taro._

_-¿__**Otou**__-san__**(Padre)**__preocupado? No me lo creo, él nunca me ha prestado atención…él sólo tiene ojos para ti Taro-le respondió algo decaída-__**Nee**____Taro, te tengo una gran noticia y serás tú el primero en enterarse…-_

_-¿Qué es lo que ocultas?-le preguntó el niño curioso y al instante se percató de algo-…Ai-chan, ¡tu grulla ha desaparecido! ¿Se te ha perdido?-_

_-__**Iie (No)**__, verás yo se la di a…mi…__**koi (Amor)**__-le dijo ella sonrojada y Taro se mostró sorprendido._

_-¿Tu-tu__**Koi**__?-le preguntó casi perplejo el niño-¿Qué sig-significa e-eso? ¿No era yo…tu…__**Koi**__? (Aiko se mostró sorprendida y negó con la cabeza rápidamente) ¿Quién es tu__**Koi**__entonces?-_

_-Se llama Sabaku No Gaara…es un niño bastantelindo_(w)_, es pelirrojo y tiene unos hermosos ojos aguamarinas que están rodeado por…-_

_-Ojeras…-completó Taro la frase-Sé quien es Ai-chan…-_

_-¿En serio? ¡__**Sugoi(Genial)**__!__**Nee**__Taro-chan, voy a buscar a__**Otou**__-san…quizá tengas razón y él puede estar…preocupado-dijo ella contenta aunque la parte de su papá le entristecía MUCHO-__**Nee**__Taro-chan ¿Cómo es que conoces a mi__**Koi**__?-_

_-Eso no es del todo importante porque quiero que me digas una cosa Ai-chan, ¿crees que es correcto amar a Sabaku No Gaara?-le preguntó Taro_

_-__**Hai**__,__**demo**__…no sé cómo explicártelo…Gaara-kun es alguien con quien puedo hablar tranquilamente, sin temor a que huya de mí o me desprecie…-le respondió Aiko._

_-También puedes hacer eso conmigo ¿Lo sabías?-_

_-__**Demo(Pero)**__no es igual…-le respondió Aiko-Tú eres mi primo querido y eres al único que quiero sinceramente, eres el único que logra comprenderme y además…siempre estás allí para defenderme_(/)_-_

_-¿Sabes que Gaara es uno de los 9 chicos especiales? ¿Sabes que él es el primer chico especial de los 9?-le preguntó Taro._

_-Llámalo__**jinchuuriki (Contenedor de un demonio)**__, no cambies el término sólo porque hablas conmigo y pues…no lo sabía__**demo arigato**__por decírmelo-le dijo ella._

_-¿Eso quiere decir que dejarás de amarlo?-le preguntó Taro esperanzado y Aiko negó con la cabeza-¿__**Doushite**__(__**Por qué**__)?-_

_-Él y yo somos tan parecidos en ese sentido…además…esta es…la primera decisión que tomo sola…-respondió ella._

_-¿Sabes que si sigues con esta locura sufrirás?-_

_-No lo sabía del todo…ahora…con mucha más razón lucharé por mi decisión…amaré a Gaara pase lo que pase-le respondió Aiko-Creo que se me hace tarde, voy a buscar a__**Otou**__-san le contaré que MUY pronto me casaré con el niño más__**kawaii(Lindo/Bonito)**__de Sunagakure (Taro se mostró molesto y arrugó el ceño), Tao-chan tú eres el chico más__**suteki(Hermoso/Bello)**__que conozco__**demo**__para mí…ahora Gaara es el más__**kawaii**__y tú eres el siguiente en mi…"ranking de chicos lindos" (Taro suavizó sus facciones) Me iré a hablar con__**Otou**__-san aunque estoy segura de que como no le importo también no le interesarán mis cosas y…mis decisiones…-_

_Taro trató de detenerla pero no lo logró, para cuando se movió para cogerla ya era muy tarde y le veía alejarse. La niña caminaba entusiasmada en busca de su padre, llegó hasta el lugar en donde estaría su padre._

_-__**Otou**__-san, ¿en donde estás?-preguntó ella volteando hacia los lados buscándolo son fervor-¿__**Otou**__-san?-_

_Aiko siguió avanzando y logró ver la silueta de su padre, ella se acercó muy animada, veía a su padre de espaldas…él miraba y escribía algo…_

_-¿__**Otou**__-san?-preguntó Aiko y él volteó al reconocer aquella voz._

_Takeshi guardó lo que tenía en sus manos en una pequeña mesita que tenía en frente, su semblante se hiso frío y no mostraba ni preocupación ni ira._

_-Aiko…-dijo él al verla-Acércate…-_

_La niña obedeció y llegó a aquella habitación llena de espejo, en donde su padre estaba sentado al centro; al entrar observó curiosa el lugar._

_-Párate allí-le dijo él y ella obedeció en el acto-¿Qué puedes ver?-_

_-Mnm…pues…sólo a nosotros dos…-le respondió ella insegura._

_-__**Iie**__, mira de nuevo-le dijo suavemente y ella siguió las instrucciones-, mírate en el espejo Aiko, dime qué es lo que observas en él…-_

_-Pues…sólo me veo a mí…veo a una niña de 2 años…-le respondió ella._

_-No sólo eres una niña de 2 años Aiko, yo veo más que eso…veo a la heredera del Clan Satome, veo a una niña que trata de superarse…pero se le es imposible, veo a una niña totalmente irresponsable que no es capaz de ser ¡PUNTUAL!-le dijo y agregó-¿Cómo crees que llegarás a ser una digna heredera si no puedes hacer ni siquiera ser PUNTUAL? ¿Crees que te volveré a dejar salir? ¡OLVÍDALO! ¡MÍRAME!-_

_Aiko elevó la mirada del suelo y observó a los ojos a su padre, pudo ver claramente que el color del iris de su padre que normalmente era lavanda era ahora violeta y sus pupilas habían cambiado adoptado la forma del kanji__死__Shi__(Muerte) Aiko sintió que su alma fue apuñalada y se vio a sí misma sumergida en un mundo de caos total, veía a todos muertos sobre el suelo y sentía que su corazón era oprimido por la mano de aquél hombre a quien llamaba "__**Otou**__-san"_

_-__**Otou**__-san,__**onegai (Por favor)**__…détente ya…-suplicó ella y sus lágrimas amenazaron con brotar._

_-Espero que con esto, hayas aprendido la lección…nunca más debes llegar tarde o a faltar a tu palabra ¿Me comprendiste? Sabes muy bien que debes comportarte y esto que haces son sólo… ¡TUS ESTUPIDECES de MOCOSA ENGREÍDA!-dijo él deshaciendo el__**genjutsu (Técnicas con ilusones)**__, se acercó a Aiko y le dio un bofetón ·pam· que resonó en toda la habitación-¿Tienes algo que decirme? ¿Tiene alguna excusa?-_

_-__**Otou**__-san…me retrasé porque…·pam· (bofetón) porque yo…·pam·estaba con mi…·pam·__**Koi**__-le dijo ella con las mejillas totalmente rojas por los bofetones._

_-¿__**Nan da to (Qué dijiste)**__? ¿Qué es eso de tu__**Koi**__?-le preguntó él-¿No será Taro, verdad?-_

_-__**Iie**__, Tao-chan ·pam· -_

_-No vueltas a llamarlo así en mi presencia, ¿lo entendiste?-_

_-__**Hai**__,__**Otou**__-san…__**gomen**__, Taro-__**itakosama (Manera respetuosa de dirigirse a un primo)**__no es mi____**koi**__…-respondió ella-Mi____**koi**__es Sabaku No Gaara ·pam· -_

_-_(ÒnÓ)_-estaba furioso aquél hombre llamado Takeshi._

_-Yo…le amo ·pam· le amo con toda mi alma… ·pam· y no permitiré que… ·pam· me separen de él… ·pam· -le dijo ella al borde del llanto y luchaba por contener sus lágrimas-No…dejaré…que ·pam· lo hagan…-_

_-No sabes lo que dices…además no eres más que una MOCOSA, si tanto crees que alguien como tú puede llegar a ser amada entonces… (Alzó la mano para volver a abofetearla) entonces… (Su mano se precipitó para abofetearla)-_

_-¡DETÉNGASE!-Takeshi sintió que su mano fue detenida y se mostró molesto al ver quién había intervenido-__**Gomen kudasai(Perdóneme)demo**__…no puedo permitir que lastime a Aiko-sama…Takeshi-sama, le pido que si desea desquitarse con alguien…lo haga conmigo y no con…Aiko-sama…-_

_-Tao-chan…__**onegai**__…no lo hagas…-pidió en voz baja Aiko-Yo me encuentro bien, ya...estoy acostumbrada a estos…golpes…-_

_-¿Estarías dispuesto a tomar su lugar, Taro?-le preguntó Takeshi y Taro asintió._

_-Protegeré a Aiko-sama de todo lo que le pueda lastimar…-dijo Taro y miró desafiantemente a Takeshi-…incluso de…usted, Takeshi-ojisama…-_

_-__**Sou ka (Ya veo)**__…-dijo Takeshi y se preparó para abofetear a Taro._

_-¡__**YAMETE (Detente)**__!-exclamó Aiko y su padre le miró a los ojos, ella se sintió desfallecer._

_El padre de Aiko precipitó su mano para golpear en la mejilla a Taro, quién no se movió ni un milímetro…estaba con los ojos abiertos…esperando decidido aquél golpe que jamás llegó…_

_-Llévatela Taro, no quiero perder mi tiempo con estás tonterías y…-Takeshi dirigió su mirada hacia Aiko-…quedas castigada, no saldrás de la mansión durante 5 meses y utilizarás ese tiempo para estudiar aunque te falte mucho para ir a la academia, Taro te asesorará…también no olvides que deben prepararse juntos para participar en el próximo concurso interno de…-_

_-Lo sé-respondió Taro-, descuide…ganaremos y esta vez habrán más sobre el suelo-_

_-Eso espero, es importante que sepan lo que hacen y Taro…quiero hablar contigo luego-respondió Takeshi, luego Taro se llevó en brazos a Aiko inconsciente por los golpes y el__**genjutsu**__._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Cuando desperté…juré que nunca más permitiría darme el lujo de echarme atrás en mis decisiones y mucho menos permitiría que alguien más me rescatara…-dijo en voz baja Aiko y pensó "_**Demo**__Naruto…creo que tú puedes…salvarme…"_

El rubio le miraba conmovido, él nunca se hubiera imaginado que un padre pudiera tratar de esa manera a su hija…

-**Gomen nasai**_**(Lo siento)**_, Aiko…te he hecho acordar de eso que es tan doloroso para ti-le dijo Naruto y ella negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-Descuida…esos recuerdos ya no me duelen como antes… (UU)-le dijo ella-Espero que con lo que te he dicho hayas comprendido que esta decisión es muy importante para mí y pues…-

-Descuida Aiko-chan () comprendo el porqué de tu persistencia **demo**…me duele ver a Gaara en ese estado…-dijo Naruto-¿Podrías por lo menos verle?-

-**Hai**…este será nuestro último adiós…antes de que yo…-

-¡¿Qué esperamos?!-le interrumpió el rubio y luego miró a Aiko-**Nee**_**(Oye)**_ Aiko-chan… ¿Podrías acomodarte el kimono? (un hilito de sangre descendió de la nariz de Naruto) No es bueno que vayas por allí mostrando tu…"bam boom"-

-Ha-**hai** (O/O)-respondió ella mientras se acomodaba su kimono.

_**Flash Back**_

_-__**Nee**__Iruka-__**sensei (Maestro/Profesor)**__, ¿cree que pueda ganar?-le preguntó la chica._

_-Si confías en ti misma podrás lograr todo lo que te propongas ()-_

_-¿Cómo sabe eso? ¿Lo ha intentado alguna vez?-_

_-Naruto nunca se da por vencido y siempre es perseverante, para él…no tengo nada sino respeto, él es un excelente ninja y estudiante-_

_-__**Sou ka**__…-_

_-Naruto es un chico bastante noble y siempre ayuda a sus amigos cuando lo necesitan, es un gran chico ()__**Nee**__Aiko-san, tengo que decirte una cosa-_

_-¿Sobre qué se trata?-_

_-Verás, todo__**genin (Ninja de bajo rango)**__siempre es agrupado en escuadrillas de tres miembros, cada escuadrilla es conducido por un__**jounin(ninja de alto rango)**__y pues…me preguntaba a qué grupo te unirías-_

_-Según tengo entendido…en el grupo de Naruto estaban necesitando un ninja más y aunque me gustaría unirme a su equipo__**demo**__…los grupos de tres, pues…yo creo que solamente me harían más lenta e inclusive me estorbarían…-le respondió ella._

_-Si eso es lo que piensas…creo que te bastaría sólo un rato estar al lado de Naruto para que cambies de opinión, él es un chico muy especial que fácilmente te transforma, es como un don que tiene…-le dijo Iruka._

_Tanto la__**genin**__y el__**chuunin (Ninja de mediano rango)**__se dirigieron hacia unas banquitas en donde comieron algunos sándwiches que el__**chuunin**__había preparado._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Gaara se pondrá muy feliz ()-dijo Naruto feliz.

"_Tenías razón Iruka-sensei…Naruto, definitivamente…tienes un don"_pensó Aiko.

Se encontraba sentado y la cabeza le dolía, todo le daba vueltas y no lograba mantenerse parado sin terminar sobre el suelo, por eso estaba sentado.

"_¿Qué es lo que me pasó…?"_se preguntó.

Era consciente de que ya llevaba todo un rato devolviendo el contenido de su estómago, ahora se sentía mejor pero el dolor no desaparecía…

Con dificultad se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta para salir pero en el trayecto sintió que el suelo que pisaba se movía, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero logró sujetarse del lavabo para no caer.

"_Sí que estoy mal…"_se dijo el chico.

Logró salir lentamente y agradeció que todo estuviera oscuro, casi no había luz que dañara sus ojos y logró adaptarse rápidamente a aquella tenue luz.

El joven caminó despacio hacia el sofá de aquella sala, se sentó suavemente y colocó su mano sobre su cabeza.

-¿Le duele mucho la cabeza, Gaara-sama?-el chico volteó y la miró algo confundido-¿Qué le sucede? ¿Se siente mal?-

-**Hai**-respondió él y luego agregó-¿Podrías darme un vaso de agua?-

-Por supuesto, en seguida se lo traigo-respondió la joven.

El pelirrojo seguía sin comprender qué era lo que le había pasado, cuando la chica regresó con el vaso de agua, él se alegró mucho porque aquél líquido calmaba el ardor que sentía ahora en su garganta.

-**Arigato**-agradeció él y le regresó el vaso a la joven-¿Dónde está Naruto?-

-¿Naruto? Pues…ahora que lo menciona…desde hace rato que no lo veo por aquí-le respondió la joven-, me gustaría saber a donde ha ido…-

-¿De quién están hablan?-ambos jóvenes voltearon-**Nee** Sakura ¿No estarás engañando a Naruto con el **Kazekage (Gobernante de Sunagakure)**, verdad?-

-¡Pero si ni siquiera hay algo más que amistad entre Naruto y yo!-exclamó sonrojada la pelirrosa.

-Deberías estar ocupándote de tus asuntos Inusuka, si Sakura y yo estamos hablando no tienes porqué interrumpirnos-dijo serenamente el pelirrojo.

Kiba miró a Gaara sorprendido ante la respuesta que le dio y por otro lado el pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada asesina (hace tanto que quería matarlo…) Sakura se dio cuenta de que el ambiente se ponía tenso.

-**Nee** Kiba ¿Dónde está Hinata?-le preguntó para cambiar el tema.

-¿Eh? Hinata me dijo que tenía que irse pero yo le dije que la acompañaría a su casa y ella se rehusó porque creía que me incomodaba, logré convencerla de que se quedara un rato más mientras enviaban a alguien desde su casa para recogerla, creo que será pronto-dijo tranquilamente Kiba-Hinata está exhausta y además está preocupada por Neji, ella me dijo que él no se encontraba bien y aunque hubiera preferido no venir para poder cuidar a su primo, tuvo que asistir porque esta fiesta era por su ascenso a **jounin**, me ha agradado la idea que tuvo Tsunade-sama..-

-**Hai**, ascender a Hinata a **jounin** por haber ganado el combate y a Aiko-san también por haber demostrado su gran poder me ha parecido una estupenda idea () **demo** Aiko-san parecía estar muy triste desde la mañana-comentó Sakura.

"_¿Aiko estaba triste?"_se preguntó Gaara-Sakura… ¿En dónde está la cocina?-

-¿Uh? Pues…por ese lado Gaara-sama, tenga cuidado porque está un poco sucio-

Gaara se levantó del sofá y fue caminando lentamente hasta llegar a la cocina de aquella casa, estaba reluciente pero en el suelo se podían muchas cajas para ramen y automáticamente recordó qué era lo que lo había dejado en ese estado.

-Naruto…tú tuviste la culpa…-dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que se sentía mareado por el olor nada agradable (para él) de las cajas de ramen, sintió que todo se apagó.

…

-**Nee** Gaara, despierta…despierta…-

El pelirrojo abrió lentamente los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado encima de una cama, se asustó enormemente cuando vio al rubio sentado a su lado y con una mirada "zorruna" en el rostro.

-Vamos Gaara, si no estás despierto no habrá diversión' te bayo ()-

-¿Qué es lo que hago acá?-preguntó Gaara al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda-¿Por qué me has traído…?-

-Descuida Gaara, necesito que te mantengas tranquilo y todo va ha salir bien, si cooperas no te dolerá mucho' te bayo ()-le dijo el rubio y antes estas palabras el pelirrojo se asustó más-Tengo una ideas muy buenas para divertirnos'te bayo…-

-…-

-Vas a gritar hasta mi apellido mientras jugamos-le dijo el rubio con una mirada que podía interpretarse de muchas maneras-Ya lo verás…Jejeje…-

-**Nee** Naruto, le estás asustando…-

El pelirrojo volteó y miró hacia la persona que había hablado, por un instante se alegró de verle pero luego recordó lo de la tarde.

-Pero si no está despierto no podremos jugar y entonces mis ideas sólo serán para los que están afuera y…no creo que les guste demasiado jugar' te bayo-

-…-

-Los dejaré solos…pero antes… ¡Deben bailar en Guru-Guru'te bayo!-dijo el rubio y tanto el pelirrojo como la chica miraron confundidos a Naruto (Ò.Ô)-Primero golpean 2 veces el suelo con el talón derecho hacia delante mientras cantas "Me dicen que…", luego das una vuelta sobre tu sitio saltando con tus codos pegados a tu pecho y las muñecas caídas hacia delante (como un conejito?), mientras cantas "no triunfare…", luego con la punta del pie izquierdo hacia delante golpeas el suelo 2 veces mientras cantas "pero Hokage…", luego de eso con la posición de conejito das 2 vueltas saltando hacia la izquierda mientras cantas "yo seré" y finalmente al dar las 2 vueltas extiendes tus manos hacia los costados y dices "Naruto", haces las mismas vueltas pero ahora hacia la derecha y dices "Naruto" y luego das una vuelta sobre tu sitio normal y dices "¡Uzumaki'te bayo!"-

Gaara y la chica miraban a Naruto realizar de corrido su "extraño" baile y pues que se aguantaron la risa al verlo hacer semejantes pasos.

-Ahora les toca a ustedes-les dijo el Uzumaki-Si no lo hacen…les irá MUY mal…-

Ambos nunca habían visto al rubio hablar tan en serio, al parecer este baile era especial para él y pues…no podían hacer nada para convencerlo de no hacerlo.

-Esta bien Naruto…-dijo la chica y realizó el baile, el pelirrojo y el rubio no rieron porque estaban cautivados al ver la bella demostración que realizó la joven, realmente había hecho de aquél baile "extraño" una total belleza-Ahora te toca a ti Gaara, luego lo hacemos los 3 juntos (/)-

El pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que acceder ante el ¿Pedido? y les hizo jurar que nunca le dirían a nadie que él bailó aquella danza que consideraba ¿Estúpida y bastante ridícula?...en cuestión… "extraña".

Entre risas los 3 realizaron aquél baile, juntos terminaron cansados.

-Jajaja Gaara, te dije que gritarías mi apellido al igual que Aiko-chan ()-comentó Naruto contento por haber logrado su objetivo.

-Ha sido realmente divertido-afirmó Aiko agitada.

-…-el pelirrojo estaba sin palabras.

El rubio sonriendo desapareció sin que los otros 2 se dieran cuenta.

-¿Quieres dejar de poner esa cara? ¿Sigues molesto?-

-…tú no puedes comprender lo importante que es para mí que…-

-¡**Demo**...!-

-No hay pero que valga Aiko…lo hecho, hecho está-le dijo él tajante-No puedes ni imaginarte lo mal que me sentí cuando te vi…-

-¡Ya te dije que no quise hacerlo!-le interrumpió-¿No puedes entender que Neji estaba mal y bajo los efectos de la anestesia?-

-Tú tardaste mucho en reaccionar…me atrevería a decir que lo disfrutaste…-le dijo Gaara sin mirarla, estaba MUY celoso-¿Por qué luego te hiciste la desentendida cuando fui a pedirte explicaciones?-

-Lo que pasó para mí fue algo…sin importancia y por eso ignoré aquello que sucedió-le respondió Aiko-**Demo** Gaara, recuerda que me estuve disculpando más de 1 hora y no quisiste cambiar de opinión…tú…no confías en mí…-

-Confío **demo**…los celos no me dejan tranquilo…-le respondió y luego se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a la chica que estaba parada-Entiéndeme, para mí es muy difícil…aún más después de que empezaste a andar por la aldea de Konoha con aquella ropa tan…reveladora… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Anko…me obligó a vestir de esa manera porque me dijo que así mi entrenamiento sería mejor, aquellas ropas tan pegadas realmente me incomodan-dijo Aiko sonrojada mientras se le acercaba lentamente-Me incomodaba sentir las miradas de TODOS cuando caminaba… (w)-

-**Nee** Aiko, hueles a sake ¿Has estado bebiendo?-le preguntó el chico al sentir el olor en la chica-Sé franca conmigo-

-Por tu olor también puedo decir lo mismo Gaara-le respondió Aiko ya cerca de él.

Sin esperarlo, el pelirrojo tomó suavemente la cara de la kunoichi y la besó en los labios con calidez...

-Definitivamente has estado bebiendo…-

-Pero sólo una copa…o dos…creo que toda la botella entera…-reconoció ruborizada pero avergonzada-Pero la grulla hace que el alcohol desaparezca de mi organismo, es como si hubiera tomado agua para mi cuerpo…no me afecta en lo más mínimo y en mi sangre ni siquiera se acumula-

Aiko acarició el rostro del chico para mostrarle que le quería para quizá transmitirle lo que pensaba y cómo era que se sentía en ese momento.

-¿Por qué bebiste tú, Gaara?-le preguntó ella curiosa-Yo lo hice porque…necesitaba desahogarme un poco y me ha ayudado a decidir algunas cosas…-

-Yo bebí porque…ehm ¿Por qué fue? (ÔÔ!) Ya lo recuerdo…Naruto, él me engañó y me hiso beber sake, me había dicho que era una "agua mágica"-respondió-Pero gracias a que bebí eso creo que pude desahogarme al contarle tantas cosas…es que yo…-

"_Naruto…me las vas a pagar…no debiste haberle dado a Gaara…sake…"_pensó Aiko.

-Es que…yo…yo (O/O) estoy enamorado de ti…-le respondió Gaara con rubor.

El chico se volteó y volvió a darle la espalda, ella retrocedió un poco…no podía permitirse caer nuevamente o todo lo que tenía planeado se iría a la basura.

-Dime, ¿te has molestado por el cómo me he vestido en la tarde?-

-Te mentiría si te lo negara **demo**…puedo comprender que todo te…miraran porque tienes MUCHO "bam boom" que tanto gusta…-le dijo Gaara sin pensar y se sonrojó ante el comentario que había hecho, realmente el haber estado en compañía continua del rubio no le había sentado bien.

El rubor del chico aumentó cuando sintió el pecho de la joven sobre su espalda al tiempo que su cuello era rodeado por los brazos de la chica, ella le depositó un beso en la mejilla y apoyó su mentón en el hombro del chico.

-**Demo** Gaara, todo mi… (Aiko no sabía si decirlo) "bam boom" es sólo TUYO-le susurró suavemente y el chico sintió que en su interior ardía fuego-Sabes que te amo mucho, sabes que eres una persona MUY especial en mi…vida-

-¿No estás jugando conmigo, verdad?-le preguntó él y ella le besó la mejilla como respuesta, él se confundió ante ese acto-...-

-No lo estoy haciendo Gaara… tengo que decirte algo… pero antes… ¿Qué soy yo para ti? ¿Qué represento en tu vida?-le interrogó la chica.

-Tú lo eres TODO para mí, lo que sucede es que…cuando te vi con Neji yo…me sentí traicionado y…yo considero a la traición como la peor cosa que una persona puede hacer-le dijo Gaara-Supongo que me dolió más siendo tú…porque en ti tengo mi total confianza…aunque los celos me controlan y por eso mi mente se nubla-

La chica entristeció al oírlo pero él no logró percatarse de la expresión de ella.

-¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme Aiko?-le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-…pues…yo iba ha decirte que…-ella vaciló y respondió-¡**Ai shiteru**_**(Te amo)**_!-

"_Tengo la ligera impresión de que no me ha dicho la verdad"_pensó Gaara.

Aiko no dejaba de lamentarse…así que él consideraba la traición como la peor cosa ¿Qué pasaría si Deidara le dijera que ella trabaja para el Akatsuki? ¿Sería verdad que Gaara la dejaría de amar? ¿Podría ser el final de su amor?

Aiko abrazó fuertemente la espalda de Gaara y empezó a llorar silenciosamente pero él logró darse cuenta para mala suerte de ella.

-Aiko…no llores-le dijo él y logró zafarse del abrazo de ella para poder verle de frente, agregó suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabello-No me gusta verte así…-

-**Gomen**_**(Perdón)**_…no puedo evitarlo ahora **demo**…te amo de verdad-le dijo ella mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Tranquila…cálmate…mi **Hime**_**(Princesa)**_-le dijo él e hiso que Aiko le mirara a la cara y en ese momento le depositó dulcemente un beso en la frente mientras la abrazaba.

"Hime" "Hime" Esa palabra retumbó en la cabeza de ella, no recordaba quién la había llamado de esa manera antes pero aquella palabra hizo que su llanto aumentara, se sentía como nostálgica y no comprendía porqué.

-Quizá sea mejor que me…vaya, quizá así yo…yo no quiero hacerte más daño-le dijo ella entre sollozos-Gaara…yo…sé que te necesito, **demo** no creo que…que me perdones luego…temo que todo acabe mal…es que yo…-

-No digas más Aiko, a mi no me importa nada ahora…no me importa, sólo sé que yo te amo-le dijo él y la besó dulcemente con la esperanza de calmar a la chica.

-No me importa si solo te puedo ver unos minutos…en todo un mes o en una semana, solo quiero que me ames para que pueda luchar contra todo…-le dijo ella luego del beso-¿Puedes hacer un favor? ¿Podemos salir a la sala? Quisiera bailar un poco…aunque sea sólo por esta vez…quiero bailar una pieza…-

La preocupación invadía la mente de la chica, temía que todo terminara de mala manera por la decisión que había tomado hace unas horas.

-No tengo problema aunque…siéndote sincero…no sé bailar muy bien y…estoy algo mareado ¿Por qué mejor no bailas con Naruto?-le respondió Gaara y Aiko se sorprendió mucho ante las palabras del pelirrojo.

-¿No te molestaría que baile con Naruto? Pensé que te pondrías celoso si bailaba con algún otro…en ese caso creo que bailaré con Kiba (/)-

-… (ÔoÔ)-él no podía creerlo.

-Sólo bromeaba Gaara-le respondió y él pareció no creerle, ella le dio otro beso en la mejilla-Te lo digo en serio, quiero bailar contigo…SÓLO contigo-

-¿No hay algo que pueda hacer para no bailar? Tú sólo pídemelo y lo tendrás…-le aseguró el pelirrojo luego de un rato pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo te pido…un baile, quiero que bailes conmigo aunque sea…una última vez…no te niegues **onegai**…-le dijo ella y luego se puso frente a él, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a Gaara lo besó apasionadamente.

-… (O/w/O)Está bien Aiko…bailaremos-le respondió luego de separarse, ella lo tomó de la mano para salir del cuarto y dirigirse a la sala, en donde estaban la mayoría bailando en parejas.

-Parece que ya arreglaron sus problemas' te bayo () Les pondré un baile especial para ustedes dos ¿Quieren alguna en especial?-preguntó el rubio y Aiko se le acercó para susurrarle el nombre de la canción, Naruto puso a reproducir la canción que tanto le gustaba a Aiko-La pista de baile es de ustedes' te bayo (/)-

Aiko llevó a Gaara de la mano y ella rodeó el cuello de Gaara con sus brazos, las mangas del kimono estaban impecables y el chico casi por reflejo colocó sus manos sobre la fina cintura de la chica, la canción no se hizo esperar más:

**I believe your promise  
is too hard to give me courage  
always I feel it the precious time seeing you...**

**I believe your promise  
is too hard to give me courage  
always I feel it the precious time seeing you...**

Ambos se movían al compás de la música y para ellos, poco a poco todos desaparecieron dejándolos solos bailando.

-¿Te gusta la canción?-

-No es desagradable-respondió-¿Qué tal estoy bailando?-

-Lo haces muy bien (), tu ritmo y el mío…juntos son prefectos…-

-¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?-le preguntó el chico y ella asintió, él se acercó sin dejar de bailar al rostro de la chica-Sé que quizá no es importante pero…tengo que hacerlo Aiko, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

**(Aclaración: La canción Ryuusei la pondré traducida y no con la pronunciación en japonés, gomen wU por interrumpir el momento)**

Ella quería aceptar pero sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía, luego le causaría más daño "Has lo que te dicte el corazón" esa frase atravesó la mente de la chica y sin pensarlo más…

-Si me lo estás pidiendo por compromiso NO ACEPTO, si me lo estás pidiendo porque en verdad quieres reconocer lo nuestro oficialmente entonces…acepto-le dijo ella ligeramente sonrojada-Si te sientes obligado a estar conmigo SÓLO por lo que pasó anoche entonces…-

-No seas tontita, yo en verdad quiero reconocerte como MI novia y quiero que los demás se empiecen a olvidar de hacer planes contigo-le respondió Gaara y luego la besó con fervor, la necesitaba porque la amaba…

**Al detenerme sentí**

**el viento que iba a un nuevo mañana**

**la luz de la ciudad es como polvo de estrellas**

**que envuelve a los que juntos van.**

**Pero cada uno tiene**

**un diferente resplandor**

**y para mi tu sonrisa**

**brilla, mucho mas que la de los demás**

Todos los veían sorprendidos, una rubia que los observaba parecía triste ante lo que sus ojos veían y no podía explicarse muy bien el porqué tenía el presentimiento de que todo terminaría mal y eso le preocupaba y entristecía mucho…

-**Nee** Gaara…todo el mundo nos mira-le susurró Aiko luego de aquél beso.

-¿Y qué? Somos novios ahora, no tiene porqué molestarte eso-le respondió.

**Eres como una estrella en el cielo**

**como un ave que va sola en vuelo**

**podemos ir a través de la oscuridad de la noche**

**A través de las grietas de las calles**

**escucha como se escurre el tiempo**

**siente tu corazón que solo ya no estará**

Él juntó su mejilla con la mejilla de la chica y luego empezó a llenarla de besos, estaba feliz de estar en compañía de la mujer que amaba…

-Gaara… ¿Seguirías queriéndome si yo te…traicionara?-

-¿De qué manera? Hipotéticamente hablando, claro-

-Digamos que te he mentido sobre algunas cosas o que por ejemplo trabajo para algunos chicos malos ¿Me amarías luego de haberte enterado?-

-Para serte sincero…detesto la traición y pues aunque te ame…no estoy seguro si volvería a confiar en ti como lo hago ahora, dependiendo de la gravedad de las mentiras y de la traición pensaría si debo seguir amándote ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

**I believe your promise**

**it's too hard to give me courage**

**always I feel it the precious time seeing you...**

**I believe your promise**

**it's too hard to give me courage**

**always I feel it the precious time seeing you...**

Luego de la respuesta del chico ella estaba más preocupada, no quería perder al amor de su vida pero la decisión ya la había tomado y no podía retroceder.

-¿Sabes que mañana es el último día? ¿Qué crees que pasará?-

-…es verdad **demo**…Aiko, estoy seguro de que tú cambiarás de opinión-

"_**Chigau (Te qeuivocas)**__, el que va ha cambiar de opinión serás tú…yo sé qué es lo que debo hacer…sólo quiero saber si siempre me amarás…"_

-En mi corazón tu recuerdo no desaparecerá-le respondió Gaara y la besó.

**Cuando cuestiono nuestro amor**

**concluyo que no hay mucho que yo deba pensar**

**cualquier respuesta da igual en este momento**

**porque por siempre serás tú**

**aunque no tengas nada mas**

**que tus bolsillos vacíos**

**solo me importa una cosa**

**es lo que esta dentro de tu corazón**

El corazón de la chica latía con fuerza, los besos del joven hacía despertar en ella un fuego interior que empezaba a quemarle por dentro.

-Si algo me pasara…-le dijo luego del beso-Gaara, quiero que sigas con tu vida y no quiero que me recuerdes con amor ni con odio, sólo graba en tu mente mi imagen…sólo como una alumna más que alguna vez tuviste…nada más…-

-No quiero hacer eso…sé que no te pasará nada, sé que para pasado mañana seguirás con vida y amanecerás a mi lado-le dijo él.

**Un sueño es como una estrella fugaz**

**un arco iris después de la lluvia**

**que trae luz al interior de este triste corazón**

**Tengo problemas que aún me preocupan**

**pero a tu lado se que puedo más**

**siempre hay una salida**

**y juro que no me vencerá**

Ella sentía que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos iban a caer y eso preocuparía al chico que estaba a su lado, lo único que se le ocurrió para no levantar sospechas en él fue el besarle y al hacerlo las lágrimas en sus ojos se deslizaron por sus mejillas hasta llegar a la manga de su kimono.

-Siempre te amaré…pase lo que pase Gaara…siempre te amaré…siempre-le susurró ella suavemente luego del beso-No me importará si me amas…yo te amaré-

-Y yo a ti Aiko…-le respondió él y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tú no debes hacer eso…tú debes seguir adelante, debes olvidar que alguna vez me amaste y seguir con tu vida-le dijo ella-Si dejas de amarme te estaré eternamente agradecida…por lo menos ahora…-

**La vida, a veces puede ser un poco dura**

**¿Cuál será el camino correcto que hay que seguir?**

**si confundido estas**

**tus manos debes levantar.**

**Al cielo, lo mas alto a lo que puedas llegar**

**al cielo, al cielo con toda nuestra fe.**

**Podrás, tocar, aquel sueño**

**o un mañana, sin limites**

El chico se mostraba confundido ante las palabras de la chica ¿Por qué le decía todo esto? No lograba entenderlo del todo.

-¿Acaso no me amas? ¿Acaso sólo estás jugando conmigo?-

-**Iie**, te amo más que nadie y porque tú me correspondes vas ha…-

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Aiko?-

**Somos como una estrella fugaz**

**dejando luz cada vez que aparece**

**mas fuerte es cada vez que vuelve**

**para renacer**

**Hay que apreciar todos estos momentos**

**y no dejar pasar la oportunidad**

**lo podemos lograr**

**si juro no rendirme jamás**

**(Just like this way...)**

Ambos presentían cosas distintas, uno sospechaba que todo acabaría si hablaba y el otro sospechaba que todo lo que ahora vivía era un simple engaño.

-No quiero que todo esto acabe-le respondió la chica y apoyó su frente en el pecho del muchacho-No quiero despertar y descubrir que todo fue un sueño…-

-Yo tampoco quiero que pase eso…te amo y no quiero dejar de hacerlo nunca-le dijo Gaara y le besó la frente con ternura, realmente le amaba mucho.

**I believe your promise**

**it's too hard to give me courage**

**always I feel it the precious time seeing you...**

**(Oh Shooting Star)**

**I believe your promise**

**it's too hard to give me courage**

**always I feel it the precious time seeing you...**

"_Esta canción será como la despedida…será nuestro…último adiós…"_

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Ah? Descuida Gaara…todo saldrá…bien…-le dijo "E_spero que así sea…de lo contrario yo podría…"_

Cuando la canción dejó de sonar, ambos se separaron y vieron que todos les veían sorprendidos, habían visto sus muestras de afecto pero eso no les importaba ahora.

Ambos se despidieron de Naruto y de los demás, juntos se fueron hacia la "casa" de la chica, allí se demostraron de la más hermosa manera que se amaban…fueron un solo ser (/w/) (N/A: No haré lemon de esta parte…mucho vicio XP que quede a la imaginación de ustedes…los lectores )

Luego de que el chico se quedara dormido, ella lo movió cuidadosamente para alejarse un poco y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido empezó a sollozar en su lado de la cama...ahogaba sus gemidos, no quería ser escuchada por nadie y menos por él…sollozaba y se sentía a desfallecer, sentía que sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y con todos sus esfuerzos había logrado acallar su llanto durante todo el rato, se sentía mal por dentro…deseaba desaparecer ya y quizá así todo terminaría fácilmente ¿Acaso esa era la solución? No podía saberlo pero para aliviar el dolor que sentía…la culpa y todos esos sentimientos, decidió dejar que las lágrimas fueran las únicas que borraran toda esa mezcla de sentimientos.

…_(¿Un sueño?)_

_No podía entender qué era lo que estaba haciendo en aquél lugar…estaba en su hogar, es mas…estaba en su habitación, recorrió los pasillos recordando los momentos ¿Felices? Que tuvo en aquellos lugares, llegó a jugar entre las flores como alguna vez lo hizo y luego decidió sentarse para observar el sol bajo la sombra de un árbol que le era muy familiar._

_-Se siente tan bien…-dijo ella al sentir una brisa y cerrando los ojos-Hace mucho que no experimentaba esto…hace ya tanto tiempo…-_

_-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-_

_La chica abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella voz, se sobresaltó y cuando quiso retroceder chocó contra el árbol._

_-¿Volverás luego de haber recordado lo bien que te sentías al estar aquí?-_

_-…-_

_-¿O es demasiado rústico para una hermosa jounin que puede construir otro lugar mejor con el dinero y la posición que tiene?-_

_-¿__**Jounin (Ninja de alto rango)**__…hermosa? Jajaja…-_

_El chico se mostró confundido ante la reacción de la chica, no esperaba que empezara a reír y entonces le miró fríamente para que parase de hacerlo…sólo haciéndole sentir miedo podría controlarla…sólo con eso…_

_-…-_

_El chico había logrado su objetivo o por lo menos eso pensó hasta que ella relajó sus facciones y ya no se mostró con miedo._

_-Vaya estupidez…el físico y el cargo son la peor cosa que puedes tener…-_

_-_(O.O)_No sabes lo que estás diciendo-_

_-Ser adorados y valorados por algo material…eso es lo que tenemos cada día…tener que escuchar adulaciones todo el tiempo y palabras hermosas que te hacen pensar que de verdad te aprecian cuando lo que en verdad desean es otra cosa…-_

_-Tú siempre tuviste un cargo alto, todos te prestaban atención y te querían ¿A eso llamas malo? Malo es que todos te ignoren por completo y que sólo te dirijan la palabra para regañarte o para mandarte ha hacer algo-le respondió._

_-¿Así que eso es lo que crees?-_

_-__**Hai**__y no desistiré de ello-le respondió él._

_-¡Hmp! Los que tienen cargos altos nunca podemos ser apreciados por lo que somos…nunca-el dijo ella-tenemos que actuar y vivir en un mundo lleno de viles mentiras…verdaderamente estúpido…-_

_-Tú no eres así…tú no piensas de esa manera ¿Qué te ha pasado Aiko?-_

_-Eso no te importa…-_

_-¡Sí que me importa! ¡Eres parte de mi vida! La Aiko que conocí nunca diría eso-_

_-¡Entonces…NO ME CONOCES, NO tienes ni la más mínima idea de quién SOY!-_

_-Eso es imposible__**demo**__…quiero que me digas algo ¿Sabes que si no haces algo por cambiar la manera en que te ven los demás…nunca podrás ser apreciada tal y como quieres? ¿Lo sabías?-_

_-Lo sé…y no me importa…-_

_-Aiko no pensé que…-_

_-Aunque esté viva…mi corazón está muerto en ese sentido…no tengo porqué seguir intentándolo…seguir esforzándome…debería dejar de hacerlo y simplemente aceptar mi destino…quizá de esa manera todo mejore…-_

_-Aiko, si yo me hubiera rendido luego de darme cuenta que nadie del clan me prestaba atención…entonces no te habría conocido a fondo…-le dijo-Sin que alguien se enterara, los demás primos te odiaban porque sólo tú llamabas la atención…nadie en el clan dejaba de prestarte atención…NADIE-_

_-¿Y eso de qué me sirvió? ¿Acaso__**Otou**__-san__**(Padre)**__me dijo alguna vez una SÓLA palabra de aliento? ¿Acaso él alguna vez me demostró que me QUERÍA? ¡NO lo hiso NUNCA! ¿Y los demás? ¡Ellos sólo se portaban así porque yo era la heredera! ¡SÓLO por eso! ¡NO era algo que ellos quisieran! ¡YO SÓLO QUERÍA EL AMOR DE MI PADRE!-_

_-Eso es lo que tú piensas Aiko, Takeshi te quería a su manera…__**demo**__yo no tengo hermanos y mis padres, ellos murieron hace ya mucho…descuida, no fuiste tú quien los mataste…o al menos eso quiero creer-esto último lo dijo en voz baja._

_Ella le miraba con tristeza, había intentado investigar sobre sus sentimientos pero por alguna extraña razón había un algo que le bloqueaba._

_-Aiko…yo ni siquiera tenía a alguien que me prestara atención, sé que es muy doloroso-le dijo el chico con algo de tristeza-Es cómo si no hubiera lugar en este mundo para mí__**demo**__…a mí se me encomendó una misión y estoy aquí para poder cumplirla, lo haré dando lo mejor de mí y sin rendirme…quizá si hago eso…buenas cosas pasen…quiero que regreses a la mansión, te necesito…tengo que cumplir con una encomienda que se me dio y pues…no puedo traerte de regreso, por eso quiero que regreses voluntariamente, te juro que es urgente que regreses...-_

_-…Taro…-_

_-Si te rindes, tus sueños y todo lo demás… ¡Terminan aquí mismo!-_

_-…basta…tus palabras…me hieren porque sé que…estoy en un error…-_

_-Tu padre…te demostraré…que él… ¡Se equivocó! ¡Ai-chan eres una persona muy fuerte! ¡Cree en ti misma y todo saldrá bien!-_

_-…Tao-chan…-_

_-Sólo canta "aquella" canción cuando creas que ya no puedas seguir con lo que decidiste-le dijo él y se sentó al lado de la chica, ella cerró los ojos y recostó suavemente su cabeza en el hombro del chico-Siento como si nada hubiera cambiado…como si nada hubiera pasado-_

_-Todo debió quedarse como antes…nunca debió cambiar, hace tanto ya que no experimentaba esta sensación de calma…sí, hace mucho…-_

_-Dime una cosa… ¿Es tan importante para ti…el__**Kazekage**__, Aiko?-le preguntó Taro y ella asintió con la cabeza suavemente-Dime, ¿qué darías por él?-_

_-Para serte sincera…daría mi vida, mi alma, mi cuerpo…mi ser, tan solo por un beso suyo y alguna caricia de parte suya__**demo**__…lo que yo quiero es…estar junto a él por siempre-le respondió Aiko._

_-…Ai-chan, no puedo dejar que sigas viviendo de esta manera…te ruego que regreses, sólo si vienes podrás alcanzar si hay alguna oportunidad…la felicidad._

…

Despertó al sentir el sol sobre sus ojos, se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se vistió sin hacer ruido, se acercó hasta que llegó a quedar en frente de su persona amada…cuando acarició una de sus mejillas pudo sentir algo húmedo y al inspeccionar aquella sustancia en el rostro de la chica se asustó, aquello húmedo eran lágrimas de ella ¿Había estado llorando anoche? No podía comprobarlo del todo pero estaba seguro de que aquello eran lá poder evitarlo le preguntó mientras empezaba imaginar qué le respondería ella de estar despierta, muchas posibilidades le vinieron a la mente pero una le llamo la atención a tal punto que no dejaba de recordar e imaginar.

-Aiko, ¿qué harías si tú y yo estuviéramos solos durante SÓLO 24 horas? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué podríamos hacer?-le preguntó él teniendo en cuenta que hoy era el último día de los 3 que tenía junto a Aiko.

_-Te besaría, te quitaría la ropa lentamente hasta que llegue al punto de la ropa interior…allí…-le respondió ella abriendo los ojos y poniendo sus manos sobre el torso del chico seductoramente agregó-Dejaría que me dominaras y que experimentaras conmigo TODAS las cosas divertidas que se pueden hacer de diferente manera y si quieres podrías inventar algunos "juegos" divertidos…-Ella se destapó y de un fuerte tirón logró mover al chico hasta la cama en donde le miró pícaramente y empezó a "jugar" de tal manera que él enloquecía y cuando iba a llegar lo verdaderamente "bueno"..._

El chico abrió los ojos y salió de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que nada de eso había sido real al verla a ella dormir tranquila en su lecho…se veía sencillamente hermosa, inocente…no parecía de este mundo…

Ella abrió los ojos luego de sentir el roce de una mano en su mejilla, se sonrojó al verle allí tan cerca de ella, se sentó en la cama y se cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con la colcha, él al verle hacer eso…rió-No trates de cubrirte con eso Aiko, te aseguro que no hay un solo rincón de tu cuerpo que no conozca a la perfección-le dijo Gaara.

-Gaara, ¿quieres que te prepare Gizzard?-le preguntó Aiko-Sé que es tu plato favorito así que…si deseas puedo prepararlo…-

-Si no te incomoda hacerlo…me gustaría-le dijo él y luego agregó antes de salir de la habitación-Si te hace sentir más cómoda esperaré en la sala-Ella se puso su ropa interior y cuando estaba escogiendo qué ropa se pondría ahora, escuchó un ruido en la ventana de su cuarto y cuando volteó…

-Veo que te has levantado temprano -

-**Hai**_**(Sí)**_-respondió ella y luego se apresuró a cubrirse (aún estaba en ropa interior).

-¿Ya desayunaste?-le preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza-**Sou ka**_**(Ya veo)**_, en ese caso tienes que desayunar en este instante y ponte tu traje especial para entrenar-

-**Demo**_**(Pero)**_…-

-No hay pero conmigo Aiko, acata mis órdenes de una buena vez o tendremos que intensificar tu entrenamiento-le dijo y ella palideció al escuchar aquello.

-Ok, me cambiaré en este instante y luego desayunaré-

-**Nee**, te falta saludarme como es debido-le dijo y Aiko se acercó hasta estar a su altura, hizo una reverencia leve.

-**Ohayo gozaimasu**_**(Buenos días)**_ **Ofukuro**-san _**(Manera informal de decir madre)**_, le ruego por favor espere fuera o en la sala-le dijo Aiko-**Nee** ¿Es necesario que te llame **Ofukuro**, Anko?-

-Es que le da más realismo a las cosas, recuerda que desde de ayer en la tarde soy tu tutora y ahora también soy tu **Ofukuro**-

-**Wakatta**_**(Comprendo)**_, una pregunta ¿Debo tratarte de usted o de tu?-

-Tutéame, me sentiría demasiado mayorcita si empiezas a tratarme de usted-le respondió la **Kunoichi**_**(Mujer ninja)**_ de élite-¿Por allí voy a la sala? (señaló la puerta)-

-**Hai**, te aseguro que no tardaré mucho-le dijo Aiko y Anko salió de la habitación, al cabo de unos segundos se oyó un grito.

Aiko salió aún en ropa interior de su habitación para averiguar quién había gritado y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar en el suelo inconsciente a…-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-preguntó Aiko acercándose-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?-

-Yo sólo me defendí y pues…creo que me excedí.

Estaba molesto, caminaba para despejar su mente y su acompañante le veía confundido ante aquella actitud-**Kuso**_**(Mierda)**_…**kono onna**_**(Esa mujer)**_…juro que me las pagará…-La luz de la luna iluminaba su camino, él y su acompañante llegaron ha su destino al detenerse frente a una puerta de piedra que tenía una nube roja grabada.

Ambos entraron y el interior de aquella guarida, habían algunos muebles viejos pero había lo necesario para vivir, varias puertas se podían distinguir en las paredes y cada puerta tenía un kaji distinto-Vaya parejita, ¿caminando juntos a la luz de la Luna? ¡Pero qué romántico había resultado ser este pu…!-intentó decir la mitad negro de Zetsu.

-**Nee** sí que eres "raro" Deidara-interrumpió la mitad blanca de Zetsu.

-¡**Urusei**_**(Cállate)**_ Zetsu!-espetó el rubio-Dejar de molestar o…-

-¿O qué maldito put…?-preguntó la mitad negra.

-Ya déjalo Zetsu, no pierdas tu tiempo con la rubia-dijo un chico que estaba en el escritorio viejo contando las monedas que veía como tesoro.

-¡Qué soy hombre!-exclamó molesto el rubio y luego se dejó caer sobre un sillón de aquella "¿Sala?" que tenía unos resortes sobresalientes-¡Maldita sea ¿Por qué no podemos comprar por lo menos algunos muebles decentes?!-

-Esa clase de utilería está fuera del presupuesto y dime ¿Cuánto dinero trajiste?-

-Tobi, dale toda la bolsa-le dijo el rubio a su acompañante y el aludido siguió las órdenes-**Nee** Kakuzu ¿Tienes que ser tan mezquino?-

-Sólo hago mi trabajo y si sigues hablando tendrás sed y tendrás que tomar agua para clamarla-le respondió Kakuzu mientras contaba las monedas de la bolsa que Tobi le dio-Mnm…no hay demasiado dinero pero… ·risa malévola· Itachi (-w-) traerá más…-

-¿Y qué si tomo agua?-le preguntó molesto el rubio mientras hacía que uno de sus pajaritos de arcilla prendiera la ¿TV? (N/A: locuras mías owo)

-El agua está MUY cara en estos tiempos, nos costará una fortuna y con el poco dinero que traes no cubría ese lujo-le respondió Kakuzu.

-Tobi es un buen chico y por eso cada vez que sale siempre llena su cantimplora de agua para tomar de ella cuando le da sed (OwO) Si Deidara-san quiere puede beber de ella–le dijo el "chico bueno", Deidara lo miró un rato y luego bebió agua.

-Definitivamente entre ustedes hay algo…-

-¿Así? ¿Y qué me dices de la "relación" de Itachi y Kisame? Definitivamente entre ellos hay algo, un-dijo Deidara mientras cambiaba de canal girando una ruletita (N/A: vaya que era antigua esa TV)-¡**Kuso**! ¡Definitivamente tenemos que obtener más dinero! ¡No puedo creerme que estemos viviendo en estas condiciones!-

-**Nee** Deidara ¿Qué era lo que habías dicho sobre Kisame y yo?-

El rubio volteó y se encontró el sharingan del Uchiha, de inmediato palideció y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda-Jejeje…nada Itachi, no había dicho nada…jejeje (U)-

-Sí como no… (¬/.\¬) si tan solo te vuelvo a oír hablando estupideces otra vez te mato Deidara-le amenazó Itachi-, recuerda que asesiné a todo mi clan…-

-Menos a Sasuke, tu hermanito menor (w), no lo mataste porque le querías-

-Tú no sabes nada Hidan, sólo ponte a rezarle a ese tu dios Jashin para que no te elimine-dijo Itachi y luego se sentó en el sillón junto a Deidara-Arrímate rubia o tendremos que obligarte a hacer cosas que no quieres-

-¡Que soy hombre! ¡Entiéndalo de una maldita vez!-exclamó Deidara.

-Lo sabemos bien…pero nos gusta molestarte ·risas· -le dijo Hidan y agregó-¿Para qué volviste a la guarida? Se suponía que vigilarías al **jinchuuriki (Contenedor)** del **Kyuubi (Demonio de las 9 colas)** ¿O viniste para divertirte un poco put…?-

-¡Maldita sea Hidan, contrólate que no me dejas contar el dinero!-

-Vaya temperamento que tienes Kakuzu… (¬¬) maldito hijo de pu…-

-¡Te he escuchado maldito, ya me llegaste! (ÒoÓ)-exclamó Kakuzu.

-(owo) Tobi apuesta por la victoria de Hidan ¿Y tú Setsu-san?-

-Pues…estas estúpidas peleas no me interesan **demo**… ¡Oye Kakuzu, si ganas te daré más de 100 000 ¥! Bien Tobi, ahora apuesto a que Kakuzu gana…-

-¡Ya basta!-Todos voltearon al oír aquella voz, todos la conocían MUY bien y por eso dejaron de hacer todo, hicieron una media luna alrededor de la persona que había ingresado.

-¡No estamos aquí para este tipo de comportamientos, es inaceptable!-regañó el recién llegado-Konan, pasa a explicar el porqué de esta reunión-

-¡**Hai** _**(Sí)**_ Pein-kun!-respondió una mujer de cabellos azules y con una flor blanca en la cabeza-Deidara ha solicitado esta ehm… ¿Audiencia? Como sea, estamos aquí reunidos porque el rubio quiere proponer algo…-

-¿Era eso? (¬.¬) Deidara, por tu bien…espero que tengas una buena razón para haberme hecho abandonar mi… ¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡Habla!-exclamó Pein.

-Como todos ustedes saben…Konan es la única mujer dentro del Akatsuki, yo he encontrado a una **jinchuuriki** que puede sernos de ayuda, actualmente trabaja para mí y está espiando al **jinchuuriki** del **Kyuubi**-explicó Deidara-Quisiera saber si es que ella podría integrase al equipo, recordemos que Sasori No Danna está muerto y ahora queda una vacante…no sé si estarían de acuerdo en que se integrara al grupo-

-¿No era tu novio el que quería entrar, Deidara? ¡Así que ahora tratas de ocultar tu opción sexual! Por eso… ¿Ahora resulta que decides meter a tu noviecita?-

-¡Ya déjalo Hidan! ¡Que soy hombre!-

-Yo no creo que sea una buena idea, tendríamos que enseñarle lo básico ¿Has medido su fuerza? ¿Sabes cuanto de chakra tiene?-preguntó Itachi.

-Ella es bastante débil, Tobi pudo derrotarla (w)-

-En ese caso…que mejor entre tu noviecito Deidara-dijo Hidan.

-¿Cómo es esa chica que quieres meter?-preguntó Kisame-¿Por qué quieres meterla, Deidara?-

-¡Tobi quiere responder, Tobi quiere responder! (OwO!)-exclama Tobi alzando la mano para ser visto y al captar la atención de todos dijo-…**Kawaiiko**-chan_**(Lindura/Preciosura)**_ está BUENAZA- y se dijo "_Claro que no se compara en poder conmigo" -_y es EXTREMADAMENTE bella (Q¬Q) Además…Deidara-san la quiere meter dentro porque le gusta!!-y agregó mentalmente "_Y a quién no…con ese cuerpazo…_"

-¿Dices que tiene buen cuerpo? ¿Qué tanto Tobi?-preguntó Hidan interesado.

-Ella es así…-Tobi empieza a delinear la silueta de Aiko y todos se quedan impactados, sin que nadie se diera cuenta Konan tapó los ojos a Pein (Jeje)

-Woa… (Q¬Q) ¡Que entre!-exclamó Hidan-¡Que sea mi compañera! Así le podré enseñar todas las poses… (Todos: ÔÔ!) las poses para cuando hagamos alguna entrada en conjunto con un fondo de colores y todo-

-Lo siento Hidan pero el presupuesto no cubre ese tipo de entradas…-dijo Kakuzu.

-¡Hey! Si Deidara va a meter a esa chica entonces yo quiero meter a una amiga-

-¿Tenías amigas maldito pez mutante?-le preguntó la parte negra de Setsu.

-Otra vez con ese tema no por favor… (¬/\¬) Kisame se pondrá fastidioso…-comentó Itachi.

-¡No soy un pez mutante! ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Un hombre al que le gustan los tiburones!-exclamó molesto Kisame y al borde al borde del llanto.

-Aja (¬¬) Por eso es que pareces uno ¿Verdad?-pregunto Tobi.

-¡Oye rubia, controla a tu novio que lo mato si vuelve a molestar!-exclamó Kisame.

-¡Hey! ¡Tengo una gran idea! Si dejamos que esa chica se nos una, podremos abrir un…cómo era que se llamaba eso? La cosa es que conseguiremos MUCHO DINERO (w)…DINERO…DINERO kukuku (risita) kukuku-

-Tendremos en cuenta esa propuesta Deidara, la evaluaremos Konan y yo ahora, mañana te daré la respuesta-le dijo el chico que tenía millones de piercing en la cara-Sí eso haremos…oye Itachi…luego me dices cómo era la chica (¬w¬)-

-Bien Pein-kun, creo que con eso se debe dar la reunión terminada-dijo Konan. El chico de los cabellos naranja y la chica del cabello azul regresaron juntos por donde vinieron y desaparecieron, en cuanto hicieron eso…el caos volvió a reinar entre los Akatsuki. El rubio estaba sentado nuevamente en el sillón pensando en lo que había ocurrido esa noche…

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Y qué decides? ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo para salvar a Gaara?-El rubio a estas alturas conocía MUY bien el carácter de Aiko, él sabía perfectamente que aquella chica siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella misma y ése había sido su GRAN problema...su GRAN DEFECTO…_

_-Yo…he decidido que…-_

_-¿Y bien?-le preguntó impaciente y ella se le acercó lentamente, aquellos movimientos se asemejaban a los de un gato._

_-¿Para qué resistirme más?-dijo ella y empezó a trazar circulitos sobre le pecho del rubio-Tú y yo…estamos hechos para estar juntos...-El corazón del rubio latió con fuerza ante las palabras de la chica y sonrió complacido, realmente había caído ante aquellas caricias._

_-Me alegra que comprendieras…-le dijo él y acarició los labios de la chica._

_-Bien, lo intenté pero no resisto…-dijo ella y trató de apartarse pero la atadura del chico era más fuerte-¡Maldita sea! ¡Suéltame Deidara!-_

_-No lo haré…ahora que estamos tan cerca el uno del otro no te dejaré porque…-En ese momento recibió un puñetazo en el pecho que hizo que saliera volando contra la pared, sentía que varias de sus costillas ahora estaban quebradas pero se curaba con facilidad, ella lo encaró de frente con una mirada que helaba el alma._

_-¡Yo AMO a Gaara, a ti te odio!-le dijo ella molesta y Deidara sólo le miro sin inmutarse por que había sucedido._

_-Gaara, Gaara, Gaara y siempre Gaara-le dijo molesto luego al levantarse-¿No te das cuenta que él no te quiere? Te aseguro que te echará cuando se de cuenta de la persona que eres…-_

_-…-_

_-Mírame Aiko, yo estoy aquí para ti con los brazos abiertos y te espero pacientemente-le dijo Deidara y reflexionó "Ó eso trato_(U)_"_

_-¡HMP! Entonces sigue esperando-le dijo Aiko y luego se volvió a precipitar contra Deidara exclamando a todo pulmón como para que aquél mensaje se quedara grabado en la mente del rubio-¡AMO A GAARA Y NUNCA DEJARÉ DE AMARLE! ¡POR ESO NUNCA TE AMARÉ! ¡POR ESO ME NIEGO A CASARME CONTGO! ¡NO ME INTERESA LO QUE HAGAS! ¡NUNCA ME CASARÉ CONTIGO! ¡ASÍ MUERAN QUIENES MUERAN!-_

_-Ya lo veremos Aiko…te aseguro que después de mañana en la noche…vendrás a mí y yo… ¡Te recibiré con los brazos abiertos paloma mía!-_

_-¡EN TUS SUEÑOS!-exclamó ella y él desapareció antes de recibir otro golpe que ahora resultaría mortal para él._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Maldita…seducirme primero para que luego me atacara…zorra despreciable **demo** estoy seguro de que vendrás a mí…-dijo el rubio.

-¡Oigan chicos! ¡La rubia está hablando sola! ¡Definitivamente Deidara es "raro"!-

-¡Que soy HOMBRE, maldita sea…ENTIÉNDALO!-exclamó Deidara-Maldito Hidan put…-

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha, se preparaba para el entrenamiento y aunque tuvo a media Konoha mirándola no dejaba de preocuparse por las miradas asesinas que les dirigía el "intruso" en el entrenamiento a los que la miraban-¿Por qué tuvo que venir el **Kazekage** _**(Gobernante de Sunagakure)**_?-

-No podía dejarle allí tirado inconsciente…en cuanto él se despertaría no dudo que se preocuparía más de lo que ya está y eso me dejaría intranquila-le respondió.

-Oye Aiko, cúbrete con el sacón que te di-le dijo fríamente él sin dejar de lazar miradas asesinas a cada hombre que veía de "esa" manera a Aiko-Oye Anko, ¿por qué Aiko tiene que ir vestida de esa manera? Comprendo que seas tú la que quiere exhibirse pero Aiko no tiene que estar haciendo lo mismo que tú…-

-Ella está bajo mi tutela y es como mi hija, debe obedecerme y además, el traje que lleva no es nada revelador…está "algo" ajustado **demo (Pero)**…-

-Está más que ajustado (Ò.Ó) No me gusta que ella se esté exhibiendo-

-Realmente me incomoda bastante sentir "esas" miradas…-comentó Aiko.

-Ella es mi hija y se hace lo que yo digo…-respondió Anko omitiendo el comentario de Aiko-Dime, ¿quién rayos eres tú como para decirme qué debo hacer con ella?-

-Soy su NOVIO y pienso casarme con ella algún día no muy lejano-respondió desafiantemente Gaara y luego agarró de la cintura a Aiko-¡¡ES MÍ NOVIA!!-

-¡¡ES MI HIJA!!-

-(TwT) ¿Por qué se pelean? Vamos tranquilos…-dijo Aiko mientras era jalada de un lado y del otro, luego agregó en voz baja-¡Ayúdenme!-

-¡Aiko-chan!-Ella dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que le llamaba y grande fue su sorpresa.

-¿Qué es lo que querrá?-se preguntó la chica mientras seguía siendo jalada.

-¡Es MÍ NOVIA!-

-¡Es MÍ HIJA!-

Por fin llegó y se puso delante de Aiko y de los otros, luego le miró con cara de cachorrito abandonado que pide que le lleven a casa-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Puedo unirme a tu entrenamiento' te bayo?-

-No creo que sea buen momento para preguntar Naruto-le contestó Aiko mientras trataba de que no la partieran en dos.

-¿Qué me dices Anko-**sensei**_**(Maestra/Profesora)**_…puedo entrenar con ustedes' te bayo?-preguntó él a la **jounin**_**(Ninja de alto rango)**_ al ver que la otra chica no tenía intensiones de querer hablar.

-¡No me molestes!-respondió Anko-¡Oye Gaara, entiende que ella es MÍ HIJA!-

-¡Que es MÍ NOVIA!-protestó el pelirrojo.

-Se los estoy implorando' te bayo ¡Anko-**sensei**, Aiko-chan!-pidió nuevamente el rubio que no dejaba de verles con la esperanza de que aceptaran-¡Dejen que Uzumaki Naruto se les una! Será sólo por hoy, onegai déjenme entrenar con ustedes' te bayo-

"_Esto es inusual… ¿Por qué apareció tan repentinamente? ¿Por qué querrá entrenar con nosotras? ¿Será acaso por la ropa que llevamos?"_se preguntó Aiko.

-¡Haré lo que sea, ya verán! He tenido interés por conocer la manera en que…Aiko-chan se está entrenando, ella es MUY fuerte…así que pensé, ¡de seguro es por su entrenamiento' datte bayo!… ¿Qué me dicen…puedo ir' te bayo?-

-Quisiera que vinieras pero…quizá intervendrías…-le dijo Aiko.

-Aiko, no quiero interferencias en el entrenamiento ¿Me comprendes? ¡Eso también es por TÍ Gaara!…aunque Naruto nos serviría de mucho ·Anko ríe malévolamente· -

-**Iie**_**(No)**_, mejor que se quede-dice Aiko para salvar a Naruto-¡No puedes venir Naruto!-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Naruto confundido.

-Porque nuestro entrenamiento es sumamente difícil-respondió Anko mientras empezaba a ganar territorio contra Gaara-SUMAMENTE DIFICIL… -

-**Hai**…es inhumano… (TT)-afirmó Aiko triste.

-¿Sumamente difícil, dices? ¡Woa! ¡Ahora sí que estoy emocionado! ¿Puedo ir? ¡No les estorbaré! ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí!-insistió el rubio MUY pero MUY ilusionado.

-¡Definitivamente no!-exclamó Aiko al tiempo que era jalada de los 2 lados al mismo tiempo-Naruto…mejor vete a comprar algo de ramen…recuerda que me invitarías a comer cuando yo estuviera en Konoha. El rubio no perdió más tiempo y desapareció, Aiko cansada de la situación se zafó del agarre de ambos y se sentó sobre el suelo molesta.

En ese instante se oyó un escándalo y mucha gente salía de sus casas para apreciar el espectáculo, se oían pataletas y varios gritos de "Suéltenme" -¡SoY iNoCeNtE! ¡Lo JuRo!-

-**Gomen demo**_**(Perdón pero)**_¡**Taiho shichauzo**_**(Estás bajo arresto)**_! Tienes antecedentes de haber estado haciendo millones de travesuras por toda la aldea-El pelirrojo y Anko dejaron de pelearse para atender al escándalo que se presentaba frente suyo.

-¡LeS dIgO qUe SoY iNoCeNtE!-

-¿No recuerdas que hace unos años te escapabas de clase? ¿No recuerdas que una vez pintaste los rostros de piedra de los **Hokage**_**(Gobernante de Konoha)**_? El dueño del local Ichiraku también está presentado cargo, nos dijo que la última vez te fuiste sin pagar ¿Y te haces llamar inocente? **Sandaime**_**(Tercer Hokage)**_ nunca nos dejó llevarte al reformatorio pero Tsunade-sama logró darnos la autorización de tomarte preso-

-¡¿Que la vieja Tsunade hiso qué?!-

-Tenemos una orden y si no la respetas te irá muy mal, esto se podría quedar en tu historial y, ¿sabes? Esto mancharía tu reputación…sería muy mal antecedente para un **Hokage**…pero si quieres tenerlo registrado…-

-¡**Iie**! Ok, cooperaré… (U.U)-Poco a poco vieron que un rubio era llevado amarrado con una soga a su alrededor y con un **Anbu**_**(Ninja especial)**_ a cada costado que no dejaban de mirar al chico rubio, al pasar por el lado de Aiko se quedaron un rato mirándola y fue allí cuando Gaara se puso delate de ella para evitar que la siguieran mirando de "esa" manera, la mirada que les daba decía "Ni se te ocurra acercártele o te mato porque ella es mía"

-¿Eres de por aquí?-le preguntó uno del **Anbu** a Aiko y luego dirigiéndose a Gaara agregó-¿Podrías hacerte a un lado? No me dejas ver a esta hermosa chica…-

-(ÒnÓ)-

-¡GaArA, aMiGo! ¡AyÚdAmE!-exclamó el rubio mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre-¡Te JuRo QuE sOy InOcEnTe'datte bayo!-La chica del cabello negro tomó del brazo a Gaara para evitar que se lanzara contra el Anbu por atreverse a mirarla de "esa" manera en la cara de Gaara.

-Nee Gaara-kun ·carita shojo· ¿Me dejas esto a mí?-le preguntó lo más inocente que pudo la chica al tiempo que parpadeaba coqueta, le ayudaban bastante sus largas pestañas que lograban resaltar sus hermosos ojos y agregó seductoramente para doblegar al pelirrojo-…**O-NE-GA-I** _**(Por favor)**_·mirada seductora seguida de guiños· -

-Esta bien…-respondió él algo sonrojado por la acción de SU novia y él se hizo a un lado sin dejar de mirar a aquel **Anbu** que no le agradaba.

-**Nee**_**(Oye)**_… ¿Podrías dejar a Naruto-kun en LI-BER-TAD?-le preguntó Aiko con MUCHA dulzura y luego miró con una carita shojo al otro Anbu-**O-NE-GAI**…-

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el iris de Aiko cambió y se tornó por fracciones de segundos al color violeta; los **Anbu** asintieron algo confundidos y desataron al rubio que estaba llorando a cántaros-**Arigato**_**(Gracias)**_ Aiko-chan (TwT)-le dijo el rubio y luego se movilizó rápidamente hasta legar a la altura de Aiko, en donde él colocó delante de ella su brazo de manera protectora para que los **Anbu** dejara de verla-¡Hey! Ella es la NOVIA de mi amigo ¡Dejen de verla'te bayo!-

Los **Anbu** lo miraron disgustados y cuando el rubio estaba a punto de decirles más cosas a los **Anbu**, recibió un duro golpe con el codo en la cabeza-¡Ay! ¿Por qué ha sido eso'te bayo?-preguntó el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza-No he hecho nada malo para que me golpees-

-¿Así?-le preguntó la persona que le agredió-Mira bien lo que has hecho-

El rubio examinó cuidadosamente todo su ambiente y para comprobar lo que había sucedido decidió apretar un poco con su mano-¡**Yamete** _**(Detente)**_ Naruto! ¡Hey, ustedes! ¡Llévense a este pervertido!-exclamó.

Los **Anbu** de inmediato tomaron por los brazos al rubio y empezaron a arrastrarlo-(Ô-Ô?)-el pelirrojo no entendía qué había pasado.

-**Nee**, me había costado liberarle ¿Por qué no lo dejaste así?-le preguntó la chica molesta a su tutora-Ahora Naruto…-

-¿Crees que debía dejarle luego de que se atrevió a tocarte el pecho?-

-**Demo** no lo hizo queriendo Anko-**ofukuro**san _**(Manera informal de decir Madre)**_…-dijo apenada Aiko.

-Así que Naruto hiso eso…-comentó en voz baja el pelirrojo y la chica al oírle se aferró de su brazo-¿Qué quieres Aiko? Sólo voy ha hablar con Naruto sobre… ·Mirada asesina· lo que es el respeto…-

-**Onegai** Gaara…has que a Naruto lo dejen en libertad (carita shojo)-le pidió Aiko y empezó a hacerle circulitos en el pecho con la punta del dedo.

-Veré que puedo hacer…-contestó el pelirrojo al ruborizado ante la actitud de la chica-Espero que no me tome mucho tiempo…- El pelirrojo se acercó hacia los **Anbu** que se llevaban a su amigo, aquellos ninjas le miraron por un rato y se detuvieron.

-¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?-

-Vengo a pedirles que liberen a Naruto-contestó el pelirrojo.

-**Gomen demo**, tenemos la autorización de la **Hokage** para tomarle preso-le dijo uno de los **Anbu**-Si desea, puedo mostrarle la autorización-

-Me gustaría poder ver el documento-respondió Gaara e inmediatamente se le fue entregado aquél papelito, lo leyó rápidamente y luego dijo-¿La **Hokage**ha visto bien este documento?-

-**Hai**…-respondió un **Anbu** algo…un poco… ¿Nervioso?

-La firma de la **Hokage** no parece ser real…-comentó Gaara y luego pensó "_Parece como si hubiera sido firmado con los ojos cerrados…acá pasa algo raro…"_

-La firma es real, se lo puedo jurar-respondió el otro **Anbu** y luego pensó "_La firma es auténtica…felizmente logramos obtenerla luego de…una pequeña celebración que se hiso hace un rato…de lo contrario, Tsunade-sama nunca…"_

-**Onegai** Gaara ¡Ayúdame! No quiero ir a la cárcel (T.T)-le dijo el rubio llorando.

-Pido una audiencia con la **Hokage**, quisiera hablar con ella directamente sobre este asunto-dijo Gaara-Me gustaría que dejaran a Naruto libre hasta que hable con Tsunade para asegurarme de que el documento es auténtico-

-**Gomen nasai**_**(Lo siento)**_, no podemos dejar a este delincuente libre además…usted no tiene ningún derecho para venir a darnos órdenes-le respondió uno de los **Anbu**.

-Soy el **Kazekage** _**(Gobernante de Sunagakure)**_-respondió Gaara mostrando indignación.

-**Gomen kudasai**_**(Perdónenos)**_… (OoO!) **Kazekage**-sama-respondieron los 2 **Anbu** al saber con quién estaban hablando-Dejaremos a Uzumaki Naruto en libertad **demo**…**onegai** no le vaya a decir nada a Tsunade-sama, tuvimos órdenes de la "raíz"-

"_Mnm… no tengo ni idea de lo que me hablan pero creo que será mejor si sólo liberan a Naruto"_pensó Gaara y les dijo-De acuerdo, liberen a Naruto y váyanse que la **Hokage** nunca se enterará de lo que ha sucedido-

-¡**Wakatta (Comprendido)**!-exclamaron los **Anbu** y desaparecieron en ese instante.

-¡**Arigato** Gaara! (TwT) Eres uno de mis mejores amigos'te bayo-exclamó el rubio feliz-Te estaré eternamente agradecido'te bayo-

"_Tengo que ir a donde está Aiko…"_pensó el pelirrojo ignorando al rubio.

-Gaara, te invitaré a comer ¡**RAMEN**_**(Sopa china)**_!-anunció Naruto y le tomó del brazo para arrástralo hasta el restaurante ramen Ichiraku.

-Naruto…no me gusta el…ramen…-le dijo Gaara a medio camino y Naruto le miró asombrado-Preferiría comer…gizzard…-

-¡**Sonna**_**(No puede ser)**_! (OoO!)-exclamó Naruto-**Iie**, iremos a comer ramen…-

-…Naruto…esto no me agrada…NADA (ÙoÚ)- La paciencia del pelirrojo se empezaba a agotar y aunque quería mucho a su mejor amigo no lograba hacerse la idea de ir a comer ramen con él…

Estaba entrenando fuertemente, necesitaba estar preparado para cuando llegara "ese" momento en donde tendría que luchar hasta quizá...la muerte "_Si no me esfuerzo…no lograré hacerlo…si no lo logro…no podré cumplir con "esa" encomienda…si no logro cumplir con "esa" encomienda…no podré estar tranquilo" se dijo._

Seguía entrenando en el exterior de aquella gran mansión, la mayoría de las flores que crecían en el suelo estaban secas y muertas a excepción de una que estaba aún viva pero no parecía tan joven como las otras 2 que estaban recién floreciendo-**Nee**, ¿sigues entrenando?-

-…-

-Me canso con solo verte ·bostezo·, acabo de despertarme y te veo entrenando nuevamente ¿Acaso no descansas?-

-…-

-¿Así que me estás ignorando? ·bostezo· No tienes remedio, todavía no me has dicho qué piensas hacer…-

-Tampoco pienso decírtelo-le respondió el chico "_Realmente es molestosa…"_

-Tetsuya nunca me hubiera ocultado nada…-comentó maliciosamente-¿Dónde escondiste el diario de Shinji?-

-Lo tengo guardado, y hazme el favor de no compararme con Tetsuya-le respondió.

-De acuerdo ¿Has pensado lo que te he dicho sobre Mitsuru?-

-Me niego a hacer lo que en el diario dice, ella se negará rotundamente y…no pienso hacer algo que a ella le desagrade, por eso ahora estoy entrenando y estoy seguro de que podré lograr mi venganza al matarle-dijo el chico calmadamente.

-Vaya, vaya…pues si eso es lo que crees… ¿Irás a verle para convencerla de que regrese?-le interrogó-¿Has desarrollado hasta qué punto el Shiai?-

-No iré por ella, estoy seguro que acabará viniendo y sobre mi Shiai…no tengo porqué responderte-le respondió algo molesto.

-Me entristece no tener a Mitsuru…aunque lo único bueno que pude extraerle fue mi juventud, estoy en mis mejores años (/) Parezco una jovencita de 20 años-

-Pero en realidad tienes…ya he perdido la cuenta, según tengo entendido…fuiste la maestra de la madre de… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba esa anciana? ¡Ya recuerdo su nombre! ¡Se llamaba Chiyo-baasama!-

-(¬¬) Ya basta Taro…dejemos mi vida para otro día…-le dijo algo molesta.

-¡¡Eres TODA una anciana!! Creo que un museo me pagaría mucho por ti ()-

-(Ò.Ó) ¡¡ Ya basta Taro!!-

-¡¡**Ja na**_**(Nos vemos)**_ Fósil!!-exclamó Taro y desapareció carcajeándose.

Ahora su entrenamiento no podía ser mejor, por alguna extraña razón todo había cambiado y ahora en vez de estar esquivando los golpes de su maestra…estaba comiendo dentro de una cafetería una deliciosa ensalada de frutas con un yogurt de fresa a la mano para que bebiera cuando quisiera-¿Te ha gustado el desayuno?-

-**Hai** nunca antes había comido de esta manera…-comentó y sonrió dulcemente-De verdad…no esperaba que fuéramos a venir a acá…-

-Luego iremos a que pruebes más cosas deliciosas, al costado venden unos deliciosos jugos de verduras…y también venden deliciosos **nikuman**_**(Bolitas de carne cocida)**_-

-¿Es por eso que no querías que Naruto viniera?-

-No del todo, de seguro ahora estaría pidiendo todo lo de la carta del menú y pues…eso no me conviene, esta bien que sea **jounin (Ninja de alto rango) demo**…-

-Comprendo, lamento si te estoy generando muchos gastos…Anko-**ofukuro**san _**(Manera informal de decir Madre)**_-

-Descuida, soy tu tutora y también tu madre por eso no eres ninguna carga, luego de que te enseñe todos lo buenos lugares para comer saludable tendremos que ir ha hablar con Tsunade-sama…te necesita para hacerte algunos análisis…-

-**Sou ka**_**(Ya veo)**_, entonces terminaré rápido para hacer todo lo que hoy está planeado-le respondió la chica y mientras seguía disfrutando su ensalada se dijo "_Espero terminar con todo esto rápido…también tengo cosas que hacer…Gaara, espero que podamos por lo menos ahora en la noche estar solos para que…podamos despedirnos…para darnos un último adiós…"_

…

Todo estaba listo, las luces decoraban hermosamente las calles de la ciudad y las paredes del las casas estaban adornadas para el festival que se iba a llevar a cabo dentro de unos minutos más, todos los pobladores de Konoha estaban felices y se encontraban ansiosos; él estaba listo, llevaba su **yukata**_**(Versión del kimono más informal que normalmente usan los hombres)**___elaborada para este tipo de acontecimientos y esperaba en la sala a su raptor que le había impedido ir al lugar en donde había deseado estar desde que le ayudó a liberarse de un castigo-¿Ya estás listo?-

-¡**Hai**! Es hora de irnos, llegaremos tarde' datte bayo-

-Yo habría llegado más temprano si tú no me hubieras retenido desde la tarde-le dijo molesto "_Aiko…espero verte ahora…"_

Caminaba tranquilamente admirando fascinada todo el esplendor de lo que era ahora su aldea, estaba sola y aunque trató de mostrarse feliz no pudo conseguirlo del todo, de pronto alguien la tomó de la cintura por atrás y la alzo en el aire dando vueltas, ella se mostró sorprendida-Qué rayos…-dijo ella mientras se zafaba del agarre-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-

-Vine para hablar contigo sobre un asunto muy importante…-

-No nos pueden ver juntos, te estás exponiendo demasiado…será mejor que vayamos a un lugar más cerrado-le dijo ella y él le siguió de inmediato. Sus pasos eran apresurados, mientras se alejaba en compañía de aquél chico recordaba la conversación que tuvo con su amigo.

_**Flash Back**_

_Le había costado mucho entrar para hablarle pero luego de insistir había logrado entrar y ahora le contaría todo para desahogarse-…y eso es lo es lo que voy ha hacer…-le dijo al finalizar su relato._

_Él se puso serio y cerró los ojos para meditar lo que le diría…le había impactado lo que ella la había dicho, al principio había sentido cólera y rabia pero al final había logrado entender sus propósitos…aún así no estaba de acuerdo-Estoy molesto por todo esto, me parece inaceptable que vayas ha arruinarte tu vida, tu felicidad, tu futuro con esta decisión…por eso interferiré en tus planes-_

_-No hagas eso…te he dicho todo porque confío en ti…no para que…-_

_-Dulce, hermosa y encantadora Aiko…te preocupas demasiado por los otros y te dejas sin nada…te diré que lo de esta tarde es imperdonable…-_

_-Descuida, no fue algo importante para mí...así que…-_

_-Sé lo que sientes, por eso estoy preocupado y me siento avergonzado__**demo**__…te diré algo…no vayas a pensar mal__**onegai**__pero esto es algo que siempre quise hacer…además, debo comprobar algo que me preocupa…-Ella le miraba curiosa y asombrada ante las palabras de él, lentamente la distancia entre los 2 se acortó y sus labios se encontraron; ella se sobresaltó ante aquella acción pero no se sintió ofendida pero tampoco demasiado emocionada, sus labios era suaves y agradables pero no lograban hacerle sentir pasión alguna, él deslizó suavemente su lengua por los labios de la chica como para probar más su sabor…_

_Se separaron lentamente, si tardaba más en separarse de ella…le habría aparatado suavemente…se miraron durante un momento con algo de rubor en sus rostros-Justo como lo pensé-le comentó el chico y ella se mostró sorprendida-__**Gomen (Perdón)**__Aiko, no debí volverlo ha hacer…__**demo**__tenía que comprobar algo…-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-Tus labios…son suaves y hermosos pero…para mí no hay otros labios más dulces que los de…-_

_-No digas más…suficiente, ya es demasiado para mí…tú y yo sabemos los sentimientos del otro, de los dos…yo soy la que sale más lastimada…-_

_-Lo sé,__**demo (Pero)**__…no pude evitar querer comprobarlo…-_

_-Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer…tengo que prepararme para lo que debo hacer…-_

_-Trataré de detenerte…sin embargo, te deseo suerte…espero que logres lo que te propones__**Tenshi (Ángel)**__…-_

_-__**Arigato (Gracias)**__…__**Shiratori (Pájaro Blanco)**__…-Ella salió de la habitación de él y tropezó en la puerta con cierta joven que no pudo evitar verle con curiosidad, hostilidad y desconfianza._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

El rubio miraba atentamente el lugar, estaba distraído y en compañía de sus invitados de la otra aldea a excepción de uno-En Konoha celebramos los festivales de la mejor manera y cuando sea **Hokage**…yo crearé el festival del ramen' datte bayo-

-Creo que tu gusto del ramen sigue en aumento-comentó la rubia de Suna.

-¡**Hai**!-respondió el rubio sonriendo y revoloteándose el cabello-Por cierto…debo suponer que en Suna también hay festivales…-

-Los hay pero…son muy pocos…a Gaara no le agradan mucho…-comentó Temari.

-Gaara parece ser muy serio y no es de fiestas…además, tiene una suerte con las mujeres envidiable…su novia es Aiko-chan…ella está muy BUENA'te bayo-

-Qué decías de mí y de MÍ Aiko…-

-¡¡Gaara!!-exclamó el rubio al darse cuenta de que Gaara había aparecido detrás de él-Qué alegría verte…me has pegado un susto al aparecerte tan repentinamente…-

-Eso era lo que pretendía…-le dijo fríamente-Temari…espero que no hayas venido con el tal Nara…-

-Jejeje…no, él no vino conmigo…-le respondió Temari.

-Espero que la pasemos bien…-comentó una castaña.

-¿Eh? ¿Desde cuando está aquí Matsuri?-preguntó Naruto al escucharle comentar.

-Pero si llevo aquí todo el rato…-respondió algo triste Matsuri.

-Yo no me había percatado de tu presencia…-comentó Gaara MUY fríamente.

-Pero Gaara-sama he venido con usted y con Naruto-san (TnT)…-dijo y se lamentó mentalmente "_Gaara-sama me ignora…todo por culpa de Aiko…"_

-¿Alguien ha visto a Aiko?-preguntó Gaara.

-La he visto cerca del bosque pero…no creo que debas ir Gaara…-le dijo Temari con algo de tristeza-Es por tu bien hermanito...no vayas…-

Solo habían estado conversando un par de minutos y ella ya tenía ganas de matarlo, como ambos estaban sentados…ella se levantó bruscamente, él hiso lo mismo y con fuerza la acorraló contra un árbol, él la tomó fuertemente de las muñecas y ella luchó por liberarse mientras que él le besaba el cuello desesperadamente-¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!-exclamó ella mientras intentaba golpearle pero vanos eran sus intentos…no tuvo otra opción…-Mitsuru…ayúdame…-

_**-¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda? Pues no te ayudaré… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que lamentarías algún día lo que me habías hecho? Pues es hora de que pagues…quizá así puedas aprender la lección**_-le respondió la grulla.

El chico seguí forcejeándola y ella intentaba liberarse pero no lo logró y por último utilizó el "Shiai", pero no logró surgir efecto en su agresor.

-He tomado precauciones, estoy equipado para no entrar en los **genjutsu (Técnicas con ilusiones)** porque Itachi es un contrincante peligroso-le dijo el chico al verla confundida.

El chico empezó a jalarle del **obi (Faja que ciñe el kimono)** y logró arrebatárselo por completo, estaba a punto de desgarrarle el hermoso kimono que ella llevaba, cayó al suelo al recibir un duro golpe en el rostro…-¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme?-le preguntó desde el suelo.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Ahora te mataré!-

-¿Vas ha pelear contra mí por esa zorra?-le preguntó él y tuvo que esquivar la arena que le atacaba ferozmente a causa de lo que había dicho.

-¡Arrepiéntete! ¡Pero no te dejaré con vida!-

-Te diré algo y quiero ver si después le sigues defendiendo como ahora…-Los ataques cesaron por completo aunque el recién llegado estaba pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos del rubio.

-Te diré la verdad **Kazekage**_**(Gobernante de Sunagakure)**_, te diré con que clase de mujer te has metido-le dijo el rubio-Satome Aiko…trabaja para el Akatsuki y está bajo mis órdenes, su misión es vigilar al **jinchuuriki**_**(Contenedor de un deminio)**_ rubio que vive en Konoha y entregarnos un informe…-

-¡Deidara **yamete**_**(Detente)**_!-exclamó Aiko asustada, su peor pensamiento se estaba cumpliendo-¡Deidara **yamete**!-

-Hace todo esto para unirse al Akatsuki para que le ayudemos a cobrar venganza sobre la aldea que tanto odia…tu hogar…Sunagakure-le dijo Deidara-Ella asesinó a muchas personas y tú en su vida no eres más que algo pasajero porque ella misma te iba a matar cuando fuéramos a atacar tu aldea ¡Ella no es más que una zorra que juega con las personas sin importarle nadie más!-

-Aiko **omae (Tú)**…-

-…-

-Le dije que se casara conmigo para salvarte la vida pero ¿Sabes qué prefirió? Quedarse con su libertad y abandonarte a ti…ella nunca te amó en verdad…sólo te utilizó…ella… ¡Sólo jugó contigo!-

-Aiko…-le llamó Gaara-¿Eso es verdad? ¿En verdad trabajas para el Akatsuki?-

-…-no podía contestarle, era demasiado para ella.

-Así que es verdad…-respondió Gaara fríamente.

Esas palabras abrían en el corazón de Gaara heridas profundas, se sentía traicionado, nunca antes había experimentado aquello con tanta intensidad…-¿Qué esperabas con todo esto?-le preguntó Gaara y ella no respondió-¿Sólo estabas jugando? ¿En verdad…ibas a atacar Sunagakure?-

-…-

-No puedo creerlo… ¡Me mentiste! Pensé que de verdad me amabas…pensé que podríamos formar una familia y ser felices juntos…pero todo era un vil mentira tuya…no eres más que eso… ¡No eres más que una ZORRA!-

-Sabía que reaccionarías así…-respondió ella agachado la mirada.

-¡¿Sabes todo lo que he arriesgado por tu estúpida culpa?! ¿Sabes que dejé Suna para poder estar contigo? Realmente me arrepiento de todo…nunca debí aceptar mis sentimientos hacia ti ¡ZORRA! No te mereces otro nombre…-

-**Yamete**…-dijo en voz baja Aiko, le dolían las palabras de Gaara…sentía que su corazón se desgarraba.

-Jugaste con mis sentimientos… ¡Me traicionaste! Realmente si pudiera pedir un deseo sería… ¡El de no haberte conocido NUNCA!-exclamó furioso Gaara.

-Gaara yo…-ella estaba al borde del llanto.

-¡**Urusai (Cállate)**! No comprendes NADA, no entiendes qué significa todo esto…realmente nunca me quisiste…sólo jugaste conmigo ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**Boku (Yo)**…**boku**… ¡**Omae nanka dai kirai (Te odio)**!-exclamó furioso Gaara…tenía ganas de llorar pero para no hacerlo descagaba su ira y todo su coraje; Aiko se le acercó para explicarle todo pero él la alejó empujándola bruscamente, haciendo que ella cayera sobre el suelo-¡No me toques con tus asquerosas manos! ¡Olvídate de mí! ¡Olvídate que alguna vez viviste en Sunagakure! ¡Te aseguro que NUNCA permitiré que regreses, ZORRA!-

-Gaara yo…-dijo ella débilmente, sentía que se asfixiaba.

-No me digas más….no, no quiero verte en estos momentos, sigue con tus "juegos" y sé más colaboradora con el rubio para que… ¡Caiga más fácilmente tal y como lo hiciste conmigo!-le espetó el pelirrojo y luego de eso volteó para marcharse. Ella lo vio irse y no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra para detenerle, ella sabía que en realidad él no quería lastimarla…que había dicho lo que dijo porque estaba enojado, llegaba a comprender su enojo pero no aceptaba sus palabras tan hirientes…a ella le dolía hasta el alma todas esas palabras porque él era el dueño de su corazón…era la única persona a quién amaba…ella asumía su culpa de todo…

-¿Ves? Te lo dije…él no te amaba, por eso no te creyó-dijo el rubio y ella lo ignoró.

Aclaración: POV de Aiko

No quiero ni escucharlo, en cuanto me aseguro de que ese rubio desaparece…caigo sobre el césped de rodillas, mis lágrimas brotan sin cesar y en un intento de acallar mi llanto me cubro el rostro; las cosas que me ha dicho Gaara me han dolido enormemente "_No entiendo qué fue lo que sucedió…todo fue tan…rápido…" medito._

Siento que hay un vacío en mi corazón, creo que todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano para conseguir una vida feliz al lado de mi amado Gaara "_Sólo quería cobrar venganza…tenía que destruir a Deidara…al final parece que él logró destruirme a mí…también quería libarme de la grulla…por eso iba a abandonar Konoha…para reunirme con Taro…mi separación de Gaara sólo iba ha ser temporal y luego regresaría para que pudiéramos amarnos libremente" me digo_y agrego melancólica-Me quiero morir…**demo**…-

Algo me impide tener el valor suficiente como para librarme para siempre de este sufrimiento…un momento, sí existe algo que puede calmar mi sufrimiento y lo tengo en el **obi** de mi Kimono; en cuanto encuentro el tan preciado **obi** me ciño el traje y observo luego el estuche que estaba guardado, esto es lo único que me puede aliviar y que me puede liberar…así me lo dijo **Otou**-san _**(Padre)**_ _"Aiko, si algún día quieres liberarnos de tu presencia…para que empieces con tu vida nueva…sólo toma el contenido de este estuche y corta el hilo que te ata a tu desgracia"_ No quiero creer que me lo dijo con malas intenciones pero creo que podré liberarme con eso…

El estuche es simplemente maravilloso, en la parte superior tiene el símbolo del honorable Clan Satome grabado en piedras preciosas, me tiemblan las manos, temo que lo que haiga dentro no sea lo que busco pero estoy al mismo tiempo desesperada por encontrar la solución a todos mis problemas…

Al observar el contenido del estuche no puedo creer que mi **Otou**-san me haya hecho este tipo de sugerencia…me duele profundamente pensar que realmente me lo dijo con malicia, creo que al final este es el único camino y es por eso que miro fascinada el objeto que me librará de todos estos sufrimientos… "_Ahora todo…por fin…terminará…" me_ digo y alzo el puñal al tiempo que me pongo de pie sobre aquél pasto que sería testigo de lo que yo haría.

Escucho nuevamente pisadas pero ahora no me importa más nada que lo que estoy a punto de hacer, precipito el puñal hacia mi abdomen para cortarlo y aplicarme el conocido **Harakiri**_**(Literalmente significa "Cortarse el abdomen"/Una Forma de suicidio utilizada por nobles caídos en desgracia)**_mientras cierro mis ojos…

Sin embargo…al sentir punzadas dolorosas por debajo de mi abdomen no llego a impactar el puñal contra mi piel clara, estoy a punto de soltar el puñal por los dolores pero aún así, quiero acabar con todo…debo continuar. Tengo los ojos abiertos ligeramente a causa del dolor que me causan esas punzadas y veo que las nubes cubren a la hermosa luna llena…nuevamente escucho esas pisadas pero esta vez las escucho más cerca, a manera de reflejo logro bloquear el ataque de mi agresor pero el choque entre nosotros hace que pierda el equilibrio, siento que empiezo a rodar cuesta abajo, las piedras me golpean sin piedad y veo con dificultad que toda la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo está manchada de sangre, no me explico el porqué…mi puñal está limpio pero aquellas punzadas no dejan de martirizarme, quiero dormir para siempre y jamás despertar…mi cuerpo choca contra algo, el impacto es fuerte y hace que me duela la cabeza mucho, con sumo cuidado y con temor, coloco mi mano derecha por detrás de mi cuello y cuando la veo luego de aquella acción…me doy con la sorpresa de que está manchada de sangre, casi de inmediato siento que algo cálido recorre mi espalda y debo suponer que es la misma sustancia roja…empiezo a sentir lo mismo en mi cabeza, dejo el puñal sobre el pasto y me toco aterrada mi cabeza…sangre, de eso está manchada mi mano izquierda, ahora tengo mis 2 extremidades cubiertas de aquél líquido rojo y aun sigo consciente pero algo hace que tiemble…algo cálido recorre mi rostro, lo puedo sentir…

Un charco de lluvia recién formado me ayuda a ver con más precisión qué es lo que sucede, desde mi frente caen hilos de sangre…ahora entiendo el porqué esa sensación de calor se me es tan familiar…así me marcó Minako el día en que la murió en mis manos…

_**Flash Back**_

_Caí de rodillas y el chakra violeta empezó a desaparecer, empecé a llorar y traté desesperadamente de ver si alguno de mis compañeros estaba con vida…me sentía fatal…_

_-Aiko…-me llamó Minako débilmente y acudí con la esperanza de salvarla-__**Yurusanai (No te lo perdonaré)**__Aiko…- Ella cubrió con su mano manchada de sangre mi rostro e hizo que su sangre se escurriera, luego su mano cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo y yo retrocedí asustada, fue allí cuando supe que Minako había muerto._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

La sangre sobre mi rostro no dejaba de escurrir y ese recuerdo no desaparece de mi mente, las punzadas reaparecieron con más intensidad y ahogaba cada grito de dolor…sin que pueda evitarlo empecé a llorar por el intenso dolor…nunca antes en toda mi vida, algo me había dolido tanto-Gaara…ayúdame…-dije en medio de mis gritos ahogados de dolor-Gaara…**onegai (Por favor)**…-

Es imposible que él llegue para salvarme…sólo me estoy creando falsas esperanzas, ayúdenme…no aguanto todo este dolor… -Alguien ayúdeme…quien sea…-dijo casi al borde de la desesperación, la siguiente punzada fue tan intensa que con las justas puedo decir-_AYúDeN-mE…-_

Fin del POV de Aiko

Se acercó a observar…no sabía si habría logrado eliminarla…cuando se asomó aún la encontró con vida y eso no le agrado, decidió terminar en ese momento con lo que había empezado y se precipitó contra ella con la **kunai (Arma ninja)** en sus manos pero un campo de defensa apareció, eso le impidió cumplir con su cometido. Aiko pudo sentir como si su corazón fuera atravesado una y otra vez por aquellas cuchillas que eran las palabras de Gaara…sin poder hacer algo, la sangre brotó de su boca antes de quedarse tendida sobre el suelo inconsciente a causa del dolor que la partía.

Le observó con desprecio y sin piedad volvió a irse contra ella…esta vez para matarla y no iba a permitir que ese campo protector le detuviera…ahora la eliminaría…Aiko aún tirada sobre el suelo, sentía que la sangre se deslizaba por el exterior de su piel…era como si esta llorara al igual que su corazón…

Cuando las nubes se disiparon…la Luna alumbró aquella horrible escena…un camino de manchas rojas te conducían cuesta abajo hasta un hermoso lago del mismo color de las manchas…los árboles habían sido salpicados por aquél líquido…y la fuente de toda esa sustancia no era otra sino la joven que estaba tirada sobre el suelo con un puñal incrustado a un lado…

**Fin del decimo capítulo…será el final?**

**Vocabulario:**

**¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?:** ¿Recuerdas el amor?

**Aiko**: Niña del amor.

**Notas Finales de la Autora:**

Este capítulo sin duda ha sido el más largo hasta ahora, gracias por leer el fan fic aunque todavía no es el final XD tranquilos que tenemos para rato, quiero aclarar que ningún capítulo ha sido borrado para aquellos que han leído anteriormente el fan fic, solo que he juntado capítulos para hacer la historia con menos caps bueno les dejo con lo que sigue del fanfic, quiero aclarar que a partir del próximo capítulo, habrán pasado 3 años desde este último encuentro de Gaara y Aiko.

Capítulo próximo: "…" (Realmente no se me ocurre nada ahora UU así que si se me ocurre algo actualizaré o bien el título será ese "…")…Ahnny se despide con un beso enorme… ja ne minna-san ;)


	11. Chapter 11:

¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?

By Hyuuga Ahnny

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes del anime Naruto me pertenecen (aunque quisiera que Gaara me pertenezca)

Notas del Autor: Hola minna-san! Pues disculpen la demora lo que sucede es que me di unas vacaciones y pues… (Ahnny empieza a sudar frío) cuando me puse a escribir la continuación me di cuenta que no tenia nada más que escribir…la inspiración me había abandonado jejeje pero ahora ya está conmigo y aunque estoy en semana de exámenes tendré que darle un tiempo al fiction n.n Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

Por favor dejen reviews cualquier comentario será aceptado, si quieren sean duros conmigo pero onegai dejen reviews!! Porque este es mi primer fiction.

**Dedicatoria:**Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Saru Uchiha**, **Nadia**, **Umy Echizen** y en especial**a Elea-chan.** En verdad muchas gracias por todos sus ánimos, gracias a sus pláticas he podido inspirarme un poco y pues…esto va para ustedes chicas (n//n) ARIGATO!!!

Observaciones: Se darán a lo largo del Ficition.

"_Pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**Palabras de la Grulla**_

_**Palabras de aún otro demonio**_

………..- Cambio de escena

…- Pasado un lapso de tiempo

Capítulo 11: …

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, ambos caminaban con cautela porque a su destino por fin habían llegado, ella miraba a su alrededor como si esperara que de algún lado fuera a aparecer una **shuriken**_**(estrella ninja)**_ su corazón latía fuertemente y empezaba a dolerle el pecho "_Todo está demasiado tranquilo, siento que nos observan pero no logro ubicar a nadie…"_ se dijo el joven-Estate tranquila, lucharemos juntos para acabarlos a todos si es posible, pero hay que tener cuidado…creo que nos observan-le dijo.

La chica que acompañaba al joven castaño, cerró los ojos y se concentró, parecía recitar algo en voz baja y el joven supo que ella estaba localizando a sus enemigos "_El grupo de rastreo debe estar cerca…será una gran lucha…"_ se dijo el joven mientras miraba por todos lados tratando aún vanamente de localizar a sus enemigos _"Esto es muy peligroso…si el grupo de rastreo llega y los fulanos estos también, entonces…tendremos menos posibilidades de lograr nuestra meta"_

La joven se agachó y con el dedo empezó a dibujar el lugar en donde estaban ellos y el lugar en donde específicamente estaban sus enemigos, había podido localizarlos y ahora se lo hacía conocer a su acompañante, cuando por fin abrió los ojos quedó ella inconsciente sobre el suelo "_Debe estar cansada…creo que no se ha estado alimentando bien…utilizar tanto su poder le lastima mucho y pese a todo quiere conseguir su meta…"_ pensó al verla y preocupado se dijo mentalmente _"Debo llevarla a un lugar un poco más apartado, donde no puedan encontrarnos nadie, tengo que darle la medicina antes de que todo esto pase a ser un problema mayor…"_

El joven cargó suavemente a la chica y luego de estudiar cuidadosamente el mapa dibujado por ella, emprendió su camino y saltó de rama en rama con la esperanza de poder descansar un poco "_No puedo dejar que luego de que hayamos padecido tanto, no logremos nuestro objetivo…luego de que se ha sufrido demasiado…"_ se dijo el joven yendo más rápido cada vez _"Aún recuerdo cuando me atreví a verle y la hallé llorando aquél día…"_

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba sentado junto a su acompañante bajo un árbol, para su suerte no había viento ni llovía y la brisa era la indicada para refrescarle, desde hace ya unos meses paraban juntos de un lado a otro, él no dejaba de escribir lo que hacían para luego enviarlo hacia su aldea y para indicarle a su amada que estaba vivo…pidiéndole que le esperara…La chica despertó suavemente y miró a su acompañante, le regaló una sonrisa que bien sabía él que era falsa…ella se levantó suavemente y estiró sus músculos con sumo cuidado, no pronunciaba ni una palabra al igual que él. Ella le hiso una seña indicándole que iría a lavarse la cara para seguir con el viaje y él le miró alejarse, no despegaba su mirada de ella porque temía que hiciera alguna locura pero la perdió de vista, sin embargo, no se mostró demasiado preocupado; cuando se percató de que se tardaba demasiado, decidió ir a buscarla y nada grata fue su sorpresa pero la comprendía…ahora no era la misma chica que había conocido antes…no era la misma chica tan dulce…tan inocente…tan querida por él…todo había cambiado desde "ese" día para ambos…_

_Él se le acercó y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica para hacerle entender que él estaba allí para ayudarle, ella paró su llanto al sentirle y enjuagó sus lágrimas, le hizo una seña indicándole que ya se encontraba bien y que no debía seguir preocupándose. A él le dolía tener que verla llorar, siempre era lo mismo…se despertaba y le sonreía para calmarlo, luego se alejaba y empezaba a llorar sola y de manera inconsolable…pero hoy…por una extraña razón, él se había atrevido a interrumpir su llanto…Las primeras semanas habían sido duras para ambos y ella no había dejado de llorar desde que partieron…en todo el trayecto hacia su primera aldea no había dejado de derramar lágrimas aunque llegaba a hablarle tranquila en ocasiones, luego del primer mes…ella se había quedado sin voz de tanto sollozar, no habían cruzado palabra desde que ella había enmudecido y era sólo él el que hablaba con las demás personas desde que se fueron juntos de la aldea que una vez había sido su hogar-__**Onegai (Por favor)**__…deja de llorar, te haces daño-le dijo él y ella se sobresaltó al oírle hablar…hacía mucho que no le dirigía la palabra-Me parte el alma verte así…-_

_-…-la chica no le respondió y le dijo con la mirada "__**Gomen (perdón)**__"._

_-Olvida lo que sucedió…hace ya mucho que pasó…-le dijo él y la abrazó suavemente para transmitirle su apoyo, no quería que ella se sintiera sola como antes…_

_Él le debía mucho y sin que ella supiera, él tenía algo de culpa del estado en que ella se encontraba y lo menos que podía hacer por ella, era estar a su lado en estos momento en que más necesitaba apoyo…le quería mucho de una manera que no podía explicar…-Debes superarlo…__**onegai**__…-le dijo y ella le miró comprendiendo el mensaje de aquél gesto del chico-Se nos hace tarde…es hora de irnos…-_

_Él deshizo el abrazo lentamente, había aprendido mucho de ella y ahora podía entenderle mejor, sin embargo, le dolía aún acordarse que no podían regresar hasta que las cosas se tranquilizaran y todo comenzó "ese" día…_"_Me duele verle así…me siento culpable…si tan sólo hubiera podido llegar a tiempo, no hubiera tenido que…escoger…no habría tenido que dejar tantas cosas…" se dijo._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Le parecía ahora algo increíble que aún le persiguieran luego de tanto tiempo, sabía que parte de lo que había decidido ya hace unos años le había costado prácticamente su felicidad y toda un vida, pese a todo no quería rendirse porque se había jurado así mismo que lograría proteger a la persona que quería junto con la que amaba, sólo deseaba que su pequeña hermana fuera feliz y si para ello debía sacrificar parte de su propia felicidad así lo haría porque bien sabía él que si su amor le esperaba entonces no habría duda…sería verdadero, sin embargo, si su amor no le había aguardado entonces…lucharía por recuperarlo y aunque fuera ya tarde sería feliz de que su hermana y su propia amada fueran felices…Él se dio cuenta que había cambiado mucho, ahora era más sensible y ya no tan frío como antes, le incomodaba mucho estos nuevos cambios porque se sentía vulnerable pero sabía que sólo era la etapa que vivía justo ahora.Aún recordaba todo lo que se decía hacía ya mucho tiempo cuando se había atrevido a interrumpir el llanto de su acompañante…

_**Flash Back**_

_El chico recordó fugazmente frases que ella le dijo: "No, quédate…" "__**Demo (Pero)**__…" "No quiero perjudicarte…" "Así tú no podrás…" "Serás considerado un…" "Habla con ella primero..." "Quédate a mi lado sólo hasta que…" El recuerdo de su voz le aliviaba en parte pero logró sentirse mejor al recordar la voz de la persona que tanto quería y sólo le basto recordar: "Nii-san ve…" para sentirse tranquilo._

_-Pensé que te habías repuesto y eso me quisiste demostrar pero parece que no es así…-le dijo él al tiempo que tomaba sus cosas-Enmudeciste por llorar…y aún lloras sabiendo que te lastimas más…-_

_-…-ella le miraba pidiendo comprensión y abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió._

_-Lamento haber sido yo el que te dijera aquella noticia…-le dijo él "Lamento haber tenido que escoger…si tan sólo supieras…que yo…"_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Aún ahora le dolía pensar en todo lo que había hecho a costa de su propia hermana, con sus decisiones se dio cuenta que la había condenado a un largo periodo de agonía, lo que le había llevado al estado en el que ahora afrontaba, mucho más había sufrido ella cuando llegaron a las aldeas vecinas, habían tantas mujeres embarazadas de unos 3 meses de gestación junto con sus esposos, habían muchas otras con bebés en brazos, habían muchas felices y sonriendo junto con sus parejas…siempre había sido igual para todas…cada una de ellas estaba acompañada con su amado; le había dolido mucho ver a su hermana nostálgica ante aquellas escenas pero nada podía hacer por ella y eso le entristecía demasiado. Aún recordaba el día fatal en que condenó a su hermana a sufrir y todo por culpa del joven que le había jurado amar a su hermana…

_**Flash Back**_

_Él se había dado cuenta de que ella había desaparecido y cuando fue a buscarla creyó que era demasiado tarde…la miró asustado, de inmediato fue a buscar a la__**Hokage (Gobernante de Konoha)**__y la internaron de emergencia…le aseguraron que de esa noche ella no pasaría, él estaba sentado fuera de la sala de emergencias-Llegué demasiado tarde…todo es mi culpa…-se lamentó._

_-No digas eso…no es tu culpa…-él la miró al escucharla._

_-Yo sabía que ella lo haría pero no se lo dije a nadie más…-_

_-No tenías opción, se lo prometiste ¿Recuerdas?-_

_-__**Hai (Sí)**__…te agradezco que estés acá…conmigo-le dijo él y besó suavemente a la chica del cabello negro pero antes agregó-Temo que algo nos separe...-_

_-Yo…siempre te estaré esperando…has lo que debas hacer…-le dijo ella al separarse_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Sonrió él levemente al recordar a su amada junto a él en aquél instante tan doloroso, su duce voz lo reconfortó bastante y eso le motivó ha moverse con más rapidez para que no los hallaran, sin embargo, su mirada denotó una profunda tristeza al recordar lo que había cambiado sus vidas…El sufrimiento de su hermana le estaba lastimando profundamente y de eso era él muy consciente, por esa razón la única forma de "pagar" por la condena que le había impuesto a su hermana era según él…acompañarle a ella y apoyarle en todo hasta que por fin ella fuera feliz. Desde el día en que le había dado la noticia, las cosas no mejoraron demasiado…

_**Flash Back**_

_Él entró en su habitación silenciosamente, la encontró dormida sobre su cama como paciente que era dentro del hospital de Konoha y le miraba con pena-…me pregunto cómo reaccionarás luego de que lo sepas…-_

_Ella despertó al oírlo, él se sorprendió mucho porque se esperaba que despertara dentro de todavía unas horas-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué…qué hago…aquí?-preguntó confundida._

_-Has estado en… ¿Cómo decirlo? Digamos que entraste en coma desde hace 2 semanas…estaba preocupado por ti-le dijo el chico al verle-Tengo que decirte algo importante…necesito que me escuches-_

_-¿Hace 2…semanas? ¿Tanto…tiempo ha…pasado?-preguntó ella incrédula y luego su mirada se tornó nostálgica-Supongo que…ya se debe de haber ido él…-_

_-Escúchame…es importante que lo sepas…-le dijo el chico y captó la atención de la joven-Cuando te hallé hace 2 semanas…luego de esa espantosa que casi te causó la muerte, Tsunade-sama me dijo que tú…tú estabas…embarazada…-_

"_Estabas embarazada" "Estabas embarazada" Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de la chica, no tenía conocimiento de aquello y por un momento se sintió alegre, sin embargo, al analizar la situación y las palabras del joven…sintió que su corazón se partió lentamente…_

_-¿Yo…estaba…embarazada?-_

_-__**Hai**__…lo estabas…perdiste al niño…aquella caída…-él vaciló "¿Cómo decírtelo? No me atrevo a confesártelo…" y sin poder decir otra cosa continuó-Te causó un aborto natural…por eso cuando te hallé estabas en medio de un lago de sangre…dime, ¿el padre era Gaara, verdad? ¿Le habías dicho que estabas embarazada?-_

_-Yo…perdí…al niño…lo perdí…-dijo la chica sin salir de la impresión ante la noticia-Yo no…sabía que estaba…embarazada, por eso…Gaara tampoco…lo sabía…-El chico observó que las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de la chica y decidió salir pero al cerrar la puerta logró oír que ella había empezado a llorar silenciosamente, eso le dolió profundamente y luego ella lloró a todo pulmón por aquella pérdida…ella había perdido el único recuerdo que le quedaba de Gaara, ahora nada le conectaba más que el amor que sentía…ella había llegado a llevar en su vientre una parte de Gaara pero ahora…hasta eso se le había sido arrebatado, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de proporcionarle todo el amor que tenía para ese pedacito de vida que ahora no existía…_

_Los días pasaron lentamente y él siempre iba a visitarla luego de alguna misión, pudo observar que para ella…cada día estaba lleno de agonía y sufrimiento, le decía muchas veces que deseaba morir que habría vivido si aún tuviera en ella a su bebé, eso hacía sentir peor al chico_"_¿Acaso las cosas no van a mejorar?" se preguntó en una ocasión "¿Acaso esta frágil criatura no pude ser feliz? ¿Siempre tendrá que sufrir?" No le parecía justo y por eso había decidido estar junto a ella hasta que las cosas mejoraran pero en vez de que eso pasara…las cosas se tornaron cada vez más feas…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Aún hasta ahora se sentía mal por todo y sobre todo sufría al verla en ese estado, era su culpa…no podía decir lo contrario…si tan sólo no hubiera tomado esa decisión quizá ahora ella no estaría así ni aquí con él-No puedo dejar que pelees Aiko…-le susurró el castaño recostándola bajo la sombra de un árbol muy lejos del lugar en donde habían estado-Si peleas podrías perder el control y sería igual que aquella vez…-

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaban escapando lejos, a penas hacía unos minutos habían abandonado su "hogar" y ya iban tras ellos a darles caza y la chica no dejaba de llorar aunque lo hacía silenciosamente, el tan solo verle en ese estado a la chica le dolía mucho al castaño y pese a todo no decía nada. Mientras él se decía algunas cosas su mirada y la de la chica se cruzó, se le había olvidado al chico que ella podía descubrir lo que pensase y así lo hizo, ella le aclaro las cosas y estuvo a punto de abandonarlo para que no arruinara su "futuro", sin embargo, él justificó sus motivos y ella al ver que no tenia remedio lo dejó seguir con su "locura" e inclusive él le ofreció una opción muy tentadora, rehacer su vida…_

_Aquello le había sonado bastante bien si tan sólo ella en ese entonces no hubiera estado enamorada…habría aceptado sin dudar pero aquello que tanto anhelaba se lo había negado, sino era con su amado ella prefería quedarse sola pero antes acabaría con la persona que le había llevado hasta ese extremo de perder a la persona que amaba-Estas no son vacaciones Neji…yo quiero terminar con Deidara y luego destruiré a Mitsuru…-le dijo ella casi tajante._

_-¿Y Gaara?-le preguntó él al percatarse de que el pelirrojo no entraba en el plan que tenía la joven._

_-¿Gaara?-preguntó ella y sintió que su corazón era estrujado, las ganas de seguir llorando le invadieron mucho más-Neji, es obvio que Gaara no quiere saber nada de mí y aunque yo le siga amando no puedo hacer nada porque me ame…-El castaño sabía bien que ella lo decía en serio, estaba destrozada y no se iba a permitir ser feliz a causa de la decepción que había sufrido…_

_Fue entonces cuando se percató de lo que le estaba pasando a ella, había empezado a comportarse extraña, estaba casi clavándose las uñas en la palma de su mano mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y él supo que algo andaba mal, en un intento para calmarla un poco se atrevió a hablarle-Pero__**Tenshi (Ángel)**__, ustedes fueron separados de manera abrupta además él…-Neji se detuvo en seco "Es verdad, Gaara fue el que le empujó y por él es que Aiko perdió al hijo que esperaba…"-__**Tenshi**__, piénsalo bien…nadie sabrá quién eres y podrás escoger la aldea que más te guste, ahí reharás tu vida si es que así lo deseas, así que míralo como una segunda oportunidad que te brinda la vida y olvídate de la venganza-_

_Él no podía darse por vencido y tenía que cambiar el pensamiento que poseía ella para que luego no hubiera problemas pero había ahora otros factores que interferían en su cometido y no tuvo más remedio que comunicárselo-Aiko, se acercan cada vez más rápido…hay que darse prisa-le dijo el castaño con el byakugan activado._

_Quizá su advertencia no había ayudado mucho porque de las palmas de sus manos caía un pequeño hilo de sangre que ahora estaba manchando el camino, ella había y cerraba las manos y sus uñas se clavaban más y más, cerraba él los ojos por instantes porque aquella escena le estaba frustrando al no poder hacer algo. Él luego de un rato le miró y vio que había dejado de causarse daño, desvió la mirada pero se dio cuenta que ella le observó de reojo y él suspiro aliviado al darse cuenta que ella estaba ahora más calmada, sin embargo, al examinar nuevamente el ambiente se dio con una desagradable sorpresa._

_-¡Están detrás de nosotros!-exclamó él. Ella, sin poder resistirlo más sacó su__**kunai (arma ninja)**__y utilizó el salto continuo para volverse hacia los que venían a atraparles…_

_-¡AIKO…!-le llamó él al ver su acción, temió lo peor al ver que las pupilas de la chica estaban violetas. La sangre salpicó los árboles, muchas otras manchas aparecieron sobre el césped y algunos cuerpos cayeron inertes con su propia arma incrustada sobre su abdomen._

_El castaño presenció un escalofriante espectáculo, la veía moverse muy rápido, cortando, desgarrando, dejando así toda su ropa empapada de aquella sustancia roja…estaba paralizado ante todo eso que cuando se percató de que había un hombre detrás suyo para atacarle no pudo defenderse y recibió un pequeño corte porque la chica sí se había dado cuenta de la presencia del sujeto y ahora estaba exterminándolo luego de haber acabado con el resto, cuando estaba a punto de acabar con su existencia…ella se vio impedida al estar sus brazos sujetos, ella volteó a ver a la persona que le había detenido y se encontró con el rostro del castaño, vio en su mirada algo de miedo y desconocimiento hacia lo que era ella, eso la detuvo por instantes pero de inmediato luego de que ella suavizara sus facciones…la sangre se deslizó por el abdomen del muchacho, aunque había sido rápido no había sido demasiado superficial ni demasiado profundo, aquél corte que ella le había hecho había sido tan preciso en cuando al tamaño y a la profundidad que sólo le causaba cierto malestar y algo de sangre brotaba pero ciertamente nada grave; lamentablemente ella no estaba igual, aunque él sólo se había defendido…su corte era más profundo aunque más pequeño y ella estaba atónita ante lo que veía y sentía; el sujeto que él había "defendido" ya no estaba y eso ya no le importaba al chico, su única preocupación era ella y sólo ella…por alguna extraña razón que él no lograba explicarse, la herida de ella no se sanaba como lo había esperado y esto le llenó de preocupación y mucho más cuando ella quedó inconsciente sobre el césped desangrándose poco a poco._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Se encontraba con algo de náuseas al recordar aquella escena tan cruda que había protagonizado su acompañante, se apoyó sobre la corteza del árbol para poder reponerse un poco y logró conseguirlo, aunque su herida se había citarizado hacía ya mucho, le seguía doliendo como si aún estuviera abierta y gracias a su gran destreza ninja, él llevó a su acompañante a una de las ramas de aquél árbol "_Es mejor vigilar desde aquí arriba que desde el suelo"_ se dijo el castaño y luego para no estar en silencio agregó aún sabiendo que ella no le respondería-Han pasado unos años, debemos encontrar a Deidara y cuando encuentre a ese tipo lo mataré con mis propias manos-

Él no esperaba que ella fuera a responder y no era sólo porque estaba inconsciente sino que ella había perdido la voz hacía ya mucho, tanto llanto había logrado traerle consecuencias a ella y ahora no podía ni hablar, todo eso le había traído a él muchos momentos de soledad aunque supiera que estaba acompañado. Como estaba acostumbrado a hablar solo no era algo nuevo que no recibiera respuesta así que continuó con su "charla".

-Espero que podamos regresar pronto…no quiero que se canse de esperar, ¿crees que algún día ella y yo podamos estar juntos?-le preguntó_y se dijo "…a penas y te habías recuperado, no puedo creer que todo esto aún no termina…"_Él la miró unos instantes y luego de cerrar los ojos los abrió nuevamente y la vio a ella despierta mirándole inocente y curiosa a la vez.

-(n.n??)…(o.o?)…(.?)-

-El grupo de rastreo está cerca y no sólo es eso, sino que también al parecer los sujetos estos también lo están, debemos irnos…estoy preocupado, si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí nos encontrarán y por eso es mucho mejor irnos-le dijo él y ella se quedó mirándole sin comprender muy bien qué pasaba.

-(n.n?????)-

-Si les enfrentamos podríamos morir, sería un SUICIDIO-le dijo y al parecer ella captó el mensaje pero pareció no entenderlo del todo porque con manos temblorosas le mostró algunas **shuriken**_**(Estrellas ninja)**_-¿Acaso estás loca? De ninguna manera pelearemos ahora, estaríamos en desventaja, ¿no lo ves? (¬¬)-

-(u.u) (T-T)-

-Deja de llorar, no quise hacerte sentir mal (u.u) pero deberías saber que no podemos pelear por el momento, es demasiado peligroso pero en tu mapa figuran algunos pequeñísimos grupos que podríamos desaparecer… ()-le dijo y ella pareció alegrarse un poco.

-(n.n)-

-Si deseas podemos simplemente olvidarnos que nos siguen y continuar con nuestro camino…-le ofreció pero ella negó con la cabeza-Entonces, ¿les desaparecemos?-Ella negó con la cabeza y se colocó las manos sobre esta, era como si peleara consigo misma sobre el qué hacer. Él recordaba que esa misma situación se había presentado antes, justo luego de que fueran a encontrarse con la que ahora odiaba a muerte…Matsuri.

_**Flash Back**_

_Neji había ido a recoger a su amiga Aiko del hospital porque, era ése el día en que salía ya recuperada, cuando se encontraban de camino al departamento de la chica se encontraron con un grupo de personas reunidas alrededor de una, aquella plática no debía tratarse de un tema agradable puesto que la mayoría fruncía el ceño, varios de los oyentes eran__**chuunin (Ninja de mediano rango)**__y__**jounin (Ninja de alto rango)**__de la generación de la prima del castaño…_

_-¿Qué crees que está pasando allí?-le preguntó y ella hizo un gesto para decirle que no sabía-¿Te parece si nos acercamos?-_

_-__**Hai**__…pero tengo un mal…presentimiento-le dijo la pelinegra._

_-¿Qué está pasando Hinata-sama?-le preguntó el castaño al ver a la Hyuga al llegar "Todo esto es muy extraño…" se dijo_

_-Nii-san…_(n//n)_…esa chica castaña está hablando algunas cosas que…pues…son algo…perturbadoras y…no creo que sea buena idea que…estén aquí…-le respondió ella con timidez mientras juntaba la punta de sus dedos._

_-Shh…hay algunos que queremos escuchar-les dijo el chico con cejas GRANDES._

_-¿Eh? ¿Alguien les está contando cosas? ¿Quién, Hinata-sama?-_

_-No conozco su nombre…pero por el protector que leva, sin duda alguna es de la aldea de Aiko-san…-le dijo ella casi en un susurro. Neji avanzó seguido de Aiko, la persona que hablaba los divisó pero se hizo la que no vio nada._

_-__**Masaka (Imposible)**__… ¿Mat-matsuri?_(ÔoÔ)_-dijo sorprendida Aiko._

_-¿Qué crees que esté haciendo?-le preguntó Neji y la pelinegro no supo qué responder "Esa chica siempre tuvo algo contra__**Tenshi**__… ¿Será que ahora hará algo contra ella?" pensó él._

_-Sí, así que llevé a cabo mi investigación y pues que llegué a escuchar una "conversación" MUY interesante…-dijo la castaña con las manos en la cintura._

"_¿Qué rayos puede estar haciendo aquí Matsuri?" se preguntó Aiko._

_-__**Hai**__, había una persona que fue en compañía de otra hasta cierta parte…-dijo Matsuri con un tono misterioso-Y esa persona…bueno, puede parecer una persona normal…¡Pero escuchen! ¡En realidad es sólo un asesino!-Cuando la castaña dijo eso las personas a su alrededor se mostraron sorprendidas y algunas empezaron a molestarse._

_-¡¿Cómo que un asesino' te bayo?!-exclamó el rubio de Naruto._

_-Esperen, esperen que aún hay más…-dijo Matsuri para calmar a los espectadores que empezaban a ponerse nerviosos-¿Todos están al tanto de la organización Akatsuki, no?-La mayoría asintió porque el 98% eran ninjas que estaban al tanto de todo lo que en Konoha sucedía, muchos se preguntaban cómo rayos podía decir esa mocosa esas cosas tan "secretas" en Konoha si pertenecía a otra aldea, realmente empezaban a pensar que era un engaño pero por algún extraño motivo le creían._

_-Pues…"esa" persona… ¡Trabaja para ellos!-exclamó eufórica Matsuri._

_Todos se sobresaltaron ante aquella noticia tan repentina y se empezaron a oír comentarios, esto complació DEMASIADO a la castaña de ojos negros-¿Co-cómo? ¿Cómo que trabaja para el…Akatsuki?-_

_-¡¿Qué vamos hacer?! ¡Debe ser un espía!-_

"_¿Habrá otra persona que está bajo las órdenes de algún Akatsuki? Quizá me vigilan…" se dijo Aiko._

_-No pasa nada, no hay que perder la calma-dijo Matsuri al ver al público TAN TENSO por lo que ella decía-Hay una cosa que…podemos hacer para detener esto…-Todos al oírla se quedaron callados, quería escuchar lo que la castaña decía…algunos maldecían por lo bajo a aquella chica_.

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué podemos hacer?-_

_-Bueno, de hecho es muy fácil…-dijo Matsuri con toda la naturalidad del mundo_(N/A: ò.Ó si no te mato ahora lo haré más adelante *risa malévola*)_-Sólo tenemos que silenciarlo ¿No lo creen?-_

_-¡Tiene razón! ¡Debemos desaparecerlo!-_

"_¿Silenciarlo? ¿Desaparecerlo? Eso quiere decir que se trata de un hombre, po tanto sí me están vigilando…" se dijo Aiko._

_-Pensándolo detenidamente creo que tiene razón' te bayo_(-.-)_-expresó Naruto._

_-Además… "esa persona"…no es más que un asesino y un traidor…no creo que "esa" persona pueda quejarse de nada e inclusive ha matado a su padre, a TODO su equipo y a TODA su familia…-dijo Matsuri totalmente segura y posó su mirada en la persona a la que se refería-¿No es así…Aiko?-Todos giran su mirada hacia la chica que estaba al lado de Neji, ella estaba sorprendida de que se estuviera refiriendo a ella porque había pensado que era otra persona pero la verdad era otra y ella agachó la mirada sin poder evitarlo…_

_-Qué… ¡¿Qué?!_(ÔoÔ!)_-exclamó sorprendido-¡__**Masaka (Imposible)**__…no puede ser'te bayo!-_

_-¿Tú…mataste a tu padre…a tu equipo y a tu familia, Aiko-san?_(Ô_Ô)_-preguntó sorprendido el chico de las cejas GRANDES._

_-¿Eso es verdad? ¡¿Eh?!_(ÒoÓ)_-preguntó Asuma._

_-Eh, esperen…en realidad hay una explicación para…_(^^U)_-_

_-¡Neji, no te están preguntando a ti!-exclamó Maito Gai-¡Le preguntan a Aiko! ¡Eh! ¡¿Aiko, qué tienes que decir al respecto?!_(Ò.Ó)_-_

_-Vamos, intenta negar el hecho de que ASESINASTE a TODO tu equipo y que entre ellos también mataste a tu padre…que cuando eras pequeña, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ASESINASTE a TODA tu familia!!!!!!!-exclamó Matsuri._

_-…-Aiko se mantuvo callada con la cabeza agachada._

_-Aiko…-le llamó suavemente Neji para hacer que ella reaccionara._

_-Aiko-san…-le dijo Hinata poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica._

_-¡Parece que no tienes nada que decir en tu defensa, Aiko!-exclamó Matsuri triunfante y Neji le dirigió una mirada que mataba-_()_¡Amigos! Librémonos de la espía Aiko de los Akatsuki que sólo quiere llevarse al__**jinchuuriki (Contenedor de un demonio)**__que oculta está en esta aldea-Muchos sacaron sus__**kunai (Arma ninja)**__, los Anbu presentes sacaron sus__**katana (Espadas).**_

"_De seguro ahora apresan a Matsuri por estar hablando de más y estar revelando secretos de Konoha…" pensó Neji "¿Cómo es que Matsuri conoce tanto?"_

_Pero el castaño tuvo que dejar de pensar en eso porque entre todos empezaron a rodear a Aiko que seguía sin reaccionar-¿Qué? ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué van ha hacer?_(OoO?)_-preguntó Neji al verlos acercase y Aiko retrocedió asustada al percatarse de lo que sucedía, ella sacó sus__**shuriken (Estrellas ninja)**__y se colocó uno por cada dedo…estaba lista para atacar._

_-¡Aiko-san,__**gomen nasai (Lo siento)**__!-exclamó Lee yendo contra ella pero logró esquivar su primer ataque-¡__**Masaka**__!_(ÔoÔ)_-_

_-¡Eh! ¿Qué rayos haces Lee?_(ÒoÓ)_-le preguntó Neji y se puso frente a Aiko de manera protectora, asumió su posición de combate-Aiko, debes estar lista…-_

_-Nii-san…-dijo Hinata mientras le miraba abrirse camino por entre los ninjas._

_-¡Neji, si das un paso más te consideraremos su cómplice y serás calificado como traidor!-advirtió Kakashi, Neji se detuvo al igual que Aiko…el joven Hyuga volteó a ver a cierta joven que tenía sus mismos ojos._

_-No, quédate Neji no sigas…-le dijo Aiko pero él no le prestaba demasiada atención._

_-No puedo dejarte sola Aiko, estos ninjas podrían matarte-le dijo Neji sin mirarle, él vigilaba no solo a los ninjas de su alrededor sino que también esperaba la respuesta de una persona._

_-__**Demo**__…si lo haces te considerarán un traidor…-le dijo Aiko y Neji le sujetó del brazo cuando intentó irse sola, pese a todo no le miraba-No quiero perjudicarte…si vienes tu reputación quedará manchada-_

_-Tú eres mi amiga, has sufrido demasiado y yo…-no podía decir más "Yo tengo la culpa de tu sufrimiento de hace poco" completó la frase mentalmente._

_-Así no podrás casarte, si vienes ahora conmigo no te casarás y sólo faltan 2 días para tu boda…-le dijo ella mientras trataba de zafar su brazo._

_-Tienes razón…pero quiero ayudarte Aiko, no quiero dejarte sola…-le dijo él y ella seguía luchando, aún esperaba la respuesta de aquella joven que tenía sus mismos ojos "¿Me dejarías ir? ¿Podrías comprenderlo todo?"_

_-Serás considerado un…traidor, no podrás regresar y ustedes quedaran separados… ¡Tal y como lo estamos Gaara y yo!-exclamó ella al borde del llanto._

_-Nii-san…-dijo Hinata con sus labios rojos para que él pudiera verle y para resaltar su decisión negó con la cabeza diciendo-No te…preocupes…-_

_El castaño al leer la respuesta en los labios de la chica dio media vuelta soltando el brazo y tomando de la mano a Aiko corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, el corazón de la Satome se rompía…se sentía culpable de la separación y no dejaba de derramar lágrimas a cada paso-Si vas…a venir…habla con ella primero-le dijo Aiko en medio de sollozos-No quiero sentirme culpable así que quiero que hablen en frente mío-_

_-Nos dará el alcance de seguro en la puerta principal de Konoha, allí no hay guardias-le dijo Neji con el__**byakugan (Técnica de línea sucesora exclusiva del Clan Hyuga)**__activado-Las personas se están centrando en la oficina de la__**Hokage**__…-_

_-Quédate a mi lado sólo hasta que…hasta que cumpla con algunas cosas, luego no te dejaré seguirme así quieras-le advirtió Aiko._

_-Te ayudaré con eso, te acompaño por 2 razones: la primera es que no quiero pensar que te lastimaron al no tener noticia tuyas y la segunda es que quiero tener el placer de destruir al que te causó tanto daño, al que hiso infeliz a mi hermana-_

_-¿A tu hermana? ¿Tenías una hermana?_(O.O?)_-_

_-No tonta, tú eres mi hermana…eres como mi hermanita menor y por eso me preocupas tanto-le dijo él._

_-__**Sou ka (Ya veo)**__…bueno eres mi…Nii-san…-le dijo ella y luego se arrepintió._

_-Jamás hubiera pensado que nos atacarían de esa manera…-le dijo Neji para cambiar de tema-Escucha, Aiko… ¡¿Por qué demonios no dijiste nada?! ¡¿Por qué no les dijiste que lo de tu padre, tu familia y tu equipo, no era tu culpa?!-_

_-Escucha__**Shiratori (Pájaro Blanco)**__…es verdad que mate los a todos ellos…es verdad que trabajo para el Akatsuki-dijo Aiko con la cabeza agacha, sin atreverse a mirarle._

_-Sí, pero trabajas para el Akatsuki para que puedas destruirlos-le dijo el castaño._

_-Lo sé, pero también tengo que pasarles información sobre el__**jinchuuriki**__de Konoha para que no sospechen nada…-respondió decaída._

_-Así que es eso…-dijo Neji y luego molesto agregó-Mira Aiko, ¿es que acaso no lo haces por buenas razones?-_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Recordaba amargamente la pequeña discusión que tuvo con su hermana antes de llegar a donde su amada para poder allí conseguir su autorización y luego marcharse, nunca olvidaría todo lo que ellos había hablado aquél día que marcó su vida…ninguna plática, ni con la de su amada ni con Aiko…

_**Flash Back**_

_-Así que es eso…-dijo Neji y luego molesto agregó-Mira Aiko, ¿es que acaso no lo haces por buenas razones?-_

_-¿Crees que lo haría si no fuera por algo bueno? ¿Crees que sería una maldita desgraciada que sólo quiere destruir? ¿Me crees capaz de vender a una persona que es como yo de "especial"? ¿Crees que traicionaría a las personas que me han brindado amor y cariño?_(ò.Ó)_-le preguntó molesta y obviamente ofendida._

_-No es que yo lo crea sino que TÚ, al callar y no explicar las cosas has provocado que todos en Konoha creyeran en las tonterías que pudo haber dicho Matsuri, si tan sólo les hubieras aclarado las cosas…estoy seguro que hubieran entendido tu situación…-le dijo algo molesto pero controlándose._

_-¿Crees que me creerían? ¡Oh! ¡Claro! Ahora mismo iré y les diré "Disculpen todos pero ha habido una gran confusión, yo soy una__**jinchuuriki**__como NARUTO y en mi interior habita Mitsuru, la grulla de las 9 plumas divinas; mi padre y todo mi equipo murió a causa de que no logré controlar mis poderes y trabajo para el Akatuski porque yo amo a Gaara y en esa organización está Deidara, sólo a ese sujeto quiero matarle y para eso debo ganarme su confianza, Matsuri es sólo una mocosa engreída que está celosa de mí porque no tiene ningún atributo" ¿Crees que debo decirles eso?-le preguntó Aiko._

_-_(o.O) _Obviamente que no del todo pero… ¿Naruto también es un__**jinchuuriki**__?-le preguntó incrédulo-¡Ah, claro! Seguro por eso me venció cuando peleamos en los exámenes__**chuunin**_(¬¬*)_-_

_-Ya lo vez, no debí decirlo…-respondió Aiko-Pero ya te diste cuenta que no puedo decirles todo para que terminen creyéndome que voy contra Deidara porque lastimó a Gaara…_(¬.¬)_-_

_-Tienes razón…pero de todas formas debiste defenderte…_(u.u)_ya no importa eso, mejor démonos prisa que Hinata-sama nos espera seguramente en la entrada de Konoha-le dijo y pronto llegaron a su destino._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

El castaño miró a la chica y ella se puso de pie dificultosamente, tambaleándose un poco sobre la rama del árbol perdió el equilibrio y caía sin detenerse contra el césped…

Esta el chico corriendo, llevaba 3 años buscando y justo ahora le sentía cerca, no podía detenerse porque ahora sabía que si no llegaba rápidamente…en ese momento, tardaría unos meses en volver a localizarla "_Está cerca…debo encontrarla para poder volver a mi hogar…"_ pensó él.

Podía sentir la presencia de muchos otros cerca pero lo único que en verdad le preocupaba era perder la pista de la persona que buscaba, apresuró el paso y en unos minutos pudo visualizar dificultosamente la silueta de la persona que buscaba y con eso le llenó de ánimos, su visión era bastante buena porque la persona que buscaba estaba a tan sólo unos kilómetros que para él eran a penas unos metros. La distancia estaba ya corta según él pensaba, su corazón latía muy fuerte y su respiración era entrecortada de la emoción que sentía ante la posibilidad de reencontrarse con aquella persona.

Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al ver que a unos pocos metros suyo estaba una persona que conocía bien, de la cuál sabía su pasado, su presente y había decidido cuál sería el futuro de la misma "_Es imposible que esté acá, ¿le estará buscando también?...es imposible, quizá sea una casualidad pero, ¿y si le ve? No, no puedo dejar que le encuentre aunque sea por pura casualidad…todo mi viaje sería en vano si le llega a ver…"_ pensó él en cuanto le vio _"Si no puedo evitarlo…tendré que silenciarlo de alguna forma…de la única forma que conozco y que he venido practicando desde hace mucho…"_

Con la decisión ya tomada, el joven de cabellos negros se acercó silenciosamente hacia el otro muchacho con una **katana**_**(espada)**_ en mano…después de todo, él había sido alguna vez un **ANBU**"_Este será tu fin…__**jinchuuriki**__" pensó empuñando su__**katana**__._

Ella ya lo había decidido y ahora no podía retroceder, estaba tan cerca de todo que aunque quisiera ya no podía rendirse, aunque le había dolido mucho dejar atrás todo lo que alguna vez había amado sabía bien que debía seguir, le dolía recordar tantas cosas por las que había tenido que pasar…daba gracias que él le hubiera apoyado en su decisión y ella sabía que él había aceptado su decisión porque le amaba a ella; el acuerdo que tenía con su prima le serviría para darle un tiempo de descanso y tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba "_Si tan sólo él no hubiera tardado tanto…quizá habría podido partir antes, sin embargo, le doy gracias de que me hubiera hallado…"_ pensó ella.

Aún le dolían las diversas heridas que tenía en todo el cuerpo debido a los combate que había tenido para poder "fugarse" de aquél lugar que se había convertido en un prisión, ahora no llevaba los mismo ropajes que siempre porque ahora se sentía otra persona, muy distinta a la que había sido alguna vez y todo se debía a los sucesos que le habían marcado; la preocupación por el bienestar de su padre le tenía algo distraída pero de inmediato recordaba todo lo que le había hecho y en su interior empezaba a formarse un pequeño sentimiento de resentimiento. Ella con cada paso que daba podía sentir que todo estaba por terminar, que poco le faltaba para poder ser feliz y por eso la velocidad de sus pisadas aumentó aunque el dolor lo hizo también.

Estaban reunidos todos y en camino hacia su destino, aunque discutían sobre quién mataría a quién sabían que definitivamente acabarían entre todos con muchos; sólo uno dudaba sobre todo lo que irían ha hacer "_Debí de irle a buscar…el que haya tardado tanto debió preocuparme…"_ pensó _"Ahora no sólo vamos a capturarle sino que también luego acabaremos con todo de una vez por todas…"_Mientras caminaba comenzó a recordar el suceso que había cambiado por completo el comportamiento de toda la organización.

_**Flash Back**_

_Caminaba un chico de un lado a otro, pensante y la muchacha del cabello azul le veía con algo de preocupación-Nagato-kun…-le llamó ella._

_-No me digas así…yo soy Pein-le dijo él con molestia en la voz._

_-Déjalo mujer…ve a cocinar algo que tengo hambre…-comentó uno de los presentes._

_-Yo nunca te haré caso Tobi_(¬.¬)_-le respondió la chica-Mejor ve y saca a pasear a tu novia la rubia_(nwn)_-_

_-Es verdad, en vez de decir tonterías que son propias de un mal nacido, mejor ve y sácala a pasear que desde hace mucho no sale esa put…-_

_-¡No hables así Hidan! ¡Me estás cansando!-exclamó Kakuzu._

_-Oye Tobi tal vez si no la sacas a pasear ya no te vaya a querer y te cambie por un perro de verdad_(n.n)_-dijo Hidan ignorando el comentario de Kakuzu._

_-Deja de decir estupideces Hidan, la novia de Tobi nunca lo cambiará por un perro, ella se pone así de amargada sólo porque el niño bueno no ha ido ha hacerle cosas no tan buenas en las noches_(OwO)_-le dijo la chica._

_-Uy, seguro por eso…creo que mejor iré yo ha hacerle cosas MUY buenas en las noches, claro que serán buenas para mí…-dijo Hidan con una mirada perversa._

_-¿Tobi? ¿Novia? ¿Rubia?_(o.O?)_Que Tobi sepa no tiene novia pero aceptará gustoso a las candidatas porque Tobi sabe que es un MUY buen partido para cualquiera así que sólo debe esperar un poco y TODAS ellas legarán a por Tobi_(nwn)_porque TODOS saben que Tobi es un BUEN chico-comentó Tobi._

_-Si eres tan bueno y tienes tantas ADMIRADORAS, entonces podrías servirnos mucho para aumentar nuestros ingresos, ¿te parecería ser caballero de compañía? Tendríamos más ¡¡¡DINERO!!!_($¬$)_-_

_-¿CABALLERO de compañía?_(O.o?) _Con las justas y a Tobi se le puede considerar humano al igual que Kisame, ¿y tú Kakuzu piensas que podría ser "caballero de compañía"?-comentó la chica._

_-¡Hey! ¡¡¡Yo soy humano!!! Aunque tenga branquias…aunque tenga cara de pez…aunque tenga como aletas mis pies…aunque empiece a tener algo parecido a una aleta en mi espalda…¡¡¡Soy HUMANO!!!-protestó el "humano" Kisame._

_-Digo lo mismo, aunque tenga el cabello largo, aunque tenga la figura delgada, aunque haya dado indicios de sentimiento amorosos por Sasori No danna, aunque sea tan bello como una chica…NO me convierte en una MUJER ¡¡¡¡Soy HOMBRE!!!!-_

_-Tobi controla a TU NOVIA la rubia-dijo el Uchiha que estaba apoyando su espalda y desde las sombras los observaba._

_-¡¡¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!!!_(ÒnÓ)-_Todos se quedaron mudos y dirigieron sus miradas hacia la persona que había emitido la orden y pues sin que nadie les dijera algo, todos se sentaron sobre un sofá viejo…del cuál los resortes saltaron al "rostro" de Tobi pero como tenía su máscara no le paso nada_(n.n)

_-Deben dejar de comportarse como unos niños…sino cambian su comportamiento entonces les invito a dejar la organización…-sentenció él-Pido que se retire aquél que seguirá con las tonterías de niños…-Ninguno de los presentes se fue y todos observaron al líder que les miraba medio furioso y algo amargo._

_-Bueno pues, entonces todo van a dejar sus cosas estúpidas…bien, ahora hablaremos sobre los planes…-dijo el chico del cabello naranja-Primero, hay que solucionar ese asuntillo de la chica que Deidara quería que entrara…-_

_-Pues, ella vendrá pronto sólo que no sé exactamente la fecha pero vendrá-le dijo Deidara-Seguramente está entrenando para poder ofrecer el 100% a la organización-_

_-Mnm…dime, ¿ella qué tiene de especial? ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrá entrar en la organización…?-le preguntó Pein._

_-Pues…Aiko es fuerte, según mis averiguaciones su Clan tiene__**do jutsu (Ojos especiales)**__, su__**kekei genkai (Técnica de línea sucesora)**__es la más extraña de la que he oído, ella posee el__**Shiai**__…y su__**kekei genkai**__posee 3 fases según tengo entendido-respondió Deidara-Dicen que esas 3 fases son bastante letales, aunque el poder y las características de las técnicas cambian según sea el usuario…-_

_-¿Shiai? No estoy seguro de haber oído de eso…-dijo Pein._

_-¿Podría decir algo?-preguntó Itachi y Pei asintió-Durante todos los años que he estado fuera, he venido estudiando la manera de capturar a mi__**jinchuuriki**__y durante mi investigación he oído de muchas cosas, entre ellas el extraño__**kekei genkai,**__el Shiai-_

"_No sabía que Itachi hubiera estado investigando…me pregunto si lo estaba haciendo mientras se encerraba sólo en los cuartos junto con esas revistas…" pensó Kisame "Seguramente por eso no quería que entrara a molestarle…"_

_-El Shiai pertenece al Clan Satome y le sirve especialmente al usuario del demonio que guarda esa familia, Mitsuru…la grulla de las 9 plumas divinas; ese demonio es casi tan poderoso como el Kyuubi-continuó diciendo Itachi-Según mis investigaciones, cada 3 generaciones el demonio ocupa el cuerpo del primogénito de la familia que generalmente es una mujer…-_

_-¿Eso quiere decir que Aiko es la contenedora de Mitsuru?-preguntó Pein._

_-No podría asegurarlo pero es una gran posibilidad, podríamos reemplazar al Kyuubi con Mitsuru…-respondió Itachi._

_-Deidara, ¿sabes si Aiko es el contenedor del demonio Mitsuru?-le pregunto Pein._

_-Pues…yo…ehm…-él estaba nervioso no sabía qué decirles ni cómo iría ha afectar su repuesta a todo._

_-Definitivamente__**Kawaiiko-chan (Lindura)**__es la que contiene a Mitsuru, de lo contrario no habría tenido aquél chakra violeta cubriéndole aquella vez que la encontramos la primera vez con Deidara-sempai…-comentó Tobi._

_-Entonces está dicho…capturaremos a ese__**jinchuuriki**__para poder obtener a Mitsuru, sería una lástima perder aquél__**kekei genkai**__que al parecer es tan poderoso y por eso…uno de nosotros tendrá un hijo con ella-sentenció Pein._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Se sentía nervioso el rubio al recordar que si intentaba de algún modo interferir en los planes que tenía su "líder" Pein, entonces sería asesinado sin piedad por todos los miembros, a cada paso sabía que ya estaban más cerca de su objetivo y aunque estaba nervioso no podía dejar de pensar que debía hacer algo para proteger aquello que tanto apreciaba, sin que se hubiera dado cuenta…verdaderos sentimientos habían aflorado en su duro, frío y oscuro corazón de Akatsuki.

Dentro de la mansión estaba aquella mujer, nunca se había imaginado que su tarea fuera tan difícil y aunque había logrado cumplirla fácilmente los primeros meses e inclusive el primer año, ahora las cosas estaban más difíciles porque su presa o depredador conocía sus técnicas ya a la perfección; ahora era consciente de que ya no era la cazadora sino que ahora era la presa, no podía entender que el muchacho que antes se había encargado de controlar a lo que ahora ella enfrentaba habría podido lidiar con todo, bien sabía ahora ella que sino lograba encontrar la manera de retenerle entonces sería el fin de su larga vida. Lo único que ahora le quedaba era escapar, ser la presa…tan sólo esperar a que el antiguo guardián y contenedor regresara…

Aquél grupo tan numeroso se desplazaba rápidamente de rama en rama, según el último informe del joven que les guiaba…sus presas estaban cerca y si se apresuraban iban a poder capturarles como ya lo habían venido tratando de hacer ya hace mucho tiempo. El joven guía ahora estaba dudando sobre lo que hacía, después de todo…era su familia…su propia sangre…la que estaba cazando…primero había sido su mejor amigo dentro de la familia y ahora también debía capturar a la chica que amaba secretamente…y todo por órdenes del padre de la misma…

El malestar que él sentía era grande y parecía no tener cura, era incómodo recordar las cosas que debía hacer pero no tenía otra opción…

"_¿Esto que hago está bien?"_ se preguntó pero negó con la cabeza _"No debo dudar…lo que hago es lo correcto porque sino lo hago…de ella su vida será arrebatada"_

_-Kotetsu, ¿todo anda bien?-le preguntaron y él asintió._

Apresuró el ritmo porque temía que las cosas que sabía se hicieran realidad, le dolía pensar en el futuro que tendría…no podía desobedecer porque eran órdenes del gran líder de su familia…Hyuga Hishi.

_**Flash Back**_

_Su corazón latía fuerte debido al nerviosismo que sentía, había cumplido con sus tareas del día y hace instantes se le había comunicado que el gran líder de su clan le llamaba._

"_Espero que Hiashi-sama no me esté llamando por nada malo…" pensó el chico._

_-Adelante…puedes pasar-se escuchó que dijo Hiashi una vez que el chico estuvo en frente de la puerta._

"_Es hora de la verdad…" se dijo al entrar, encontró a Hiashi sentado mientras revisaba unos documentos que tenía el escudo de la familia._

_-Me alegra verte Kotetsu, ¿has terminado ya todas tus tareas?-preguntó Hiashi y Kotetsu asintió lentamente con la cabeza-Muy bien, pero he de encomendarte otra tarea que es mucho más importante que las otras que has tenido…-_

_Hiashi se puso de pie y eso intranquilizó a Kotetsu, él sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho debido al fuerte latido; el chico de cabellos negros observó que Hiashi se acercó a la ventana para observar el panorama._

_-Como ya debes saber, mi sobrino y primo tuyo…Hyuga Neji, se ha atrevido a manchar nuestro apellido y ese es un hecho muy insultante para todos en la familia, tengo entendido que eres un amigo muy cercano a él y es por eso que esta misión sólo lo puedes desarrollar tú-le dijo Hiashi con un tono serio-Tienes mi confianza también, es mi deseo que vayas y captures de preferencia vivo a Neji, todo esto debes hacerlo antes de que lo hagan los ninjas enviados por Tsunade-sama; si cumples con esta misión de manera satisfactoria serás muy bien recompensado, te aseguro que recibirás riqueza y respeto, ¿aceptas?-_

"_Si cumplo con lo que se me está ordenando…podría tener quizá una mínima oportunidad con ella…pero es incierto…" pensó Kotetsu-Me siento muy alagado porque usted me haya encomendado esta importante y vital misión…no lo defraudaré Hiashi-sama…con gusto cumpliré satisfactoriamente lo que me ha encomendado-El chico agachó la cabeza luego de que aceptara, sentía vergüenza de lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, no podía negarse debido a que en realidad no era una petición era un orden y además, existía una mínima oportunidad de que él se pudiera acercar más a la persona que amaba en secreto. El chico hizo una leve reverencia y salió del lugar, Hiashi observaba el panorama y al escuchar que Kotetsu aceptaba, una sonrisa que podía tomarse como maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Aunque conocía sus verdaderas intenciones por las que había aceptado esa misión, sentía vergüenza por su persona pero aún así debía seguir aunque mucho malinterpretaran sus motivos…y es que la verdadera razón sólo la sabían él mismo y su prima y muy querida Hyuga Mikushi…

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba descansando en su habitación, la brisa fresca de la mañana entraba por la ventana de su habitación, ese mismo día tendría que partir para que cumpliera con su misión, sintió la presencia de alguien y de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia es dirección y la silueta de una chica se dibujó detrás de la puerta-¿Puedo pasar, Kotetsu?-preguntó ella desde afuera._

_-Claro, pasa…Mikushi-san…-le dijo él mientras continuaba guardando lo que iba a necesitar para su misión-Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-_

_-Bueno, sé lo de tu misión…quisiera decirte algo, necesito tu ayuda y sé que entenderás mis razones…quiero que me digas quiénes son…-le dijo ella y tendió sobre la cama de Kotetsu unas fotografías-Este chico…él es por quién ella (señaló otra fotografía) va ha desafiar a la familia, no les conozco pero he visto que ella se dirige a su muerte y no quiero involucrarme porque debo cumplir con mi meta, sé que tú le amas._

_-_(o//o)_¿Cómo lo puedes saber?-preguntó él._

_-Tu pregunta me ofende, más que nadie lo deberías saber…hemos sido amigos desde niños y eres al único en el que confío de todos, millones de veces te he dicho lo de mi__**byakugan (Técnica exclusiva de los Hyuuga)**__que me permite tener visiones-le dijo ella claramente ofendida-Casi nunca me equivoco y puede que lo haga ahora pero no puedo permitir que ella muera siendo la persona que amas, es por eso que quiero que hagas algo y eso es salvarle-_

_-Comprendo perfectamente, sin embargo, la chica a la que te refieres es Hinata-sama, la próxima líder del clan y con la que te enfrentarás por el derecho de serlo…ella se encuentra aquí en la casa si me dices esto…es como si fueras a matarle tú…-le dijo él._

_-Te equivocas, no he de matarle yo sino una chica que acompaña al chico castaño…no sé cómo es que sucederá pero es un hecho, ella desafiará a la familia y se irá hacia su muerte, todo por el chico castaño…por eso como tú vas tras él entonces podrás salvarle cuando ella le dé alcance, por eso decidí decírtelo para que llegues antes hacia él-le dijo Mikushi-Si llegas al castaño antes que la chica podrás salvarle de alguna manera, sabiendo ahora yo que esa chica es con la que me enfrentaré por el derecho de ser la siguiente líder del clan, con mucha más razón no quiero ayudarle ya que interfiere en mi meta, ¿comprendes porqué quiero que lo hagas tú?-_

_-Definitivamente, agradezco la confianza q tienes en mí-le dijo él._

_-¿Sabes?, como hija del concejo debo aparentar que les obedeceré, sin embargo, una vez que logre obtener el derecho de ser la líder del Clan podré hacer algo por ellos dos…pero hasta que llegue ese día quiero que tú la salves a ella…-dijo Mikushi._

_-Está bien, yo le protegeré…confía en mí Mikushi-san…-_

_-Sabía que aceptarías Kotetsu_(n.n)_sé que te gusta esa chica así que no me lo niegues__**onegai**__, sin embargo…-la chica logró que él se sonrojara con sus palabras y aprovechando que el chico andaba desconcertado…se le fue robado un beso._

"_Mikushi-san…" pensó él._

_-Sé que no podré gustarte, así que…tomaré ese beso como un dulce recuerdo tuyo, quisiera que hubiera algo entre nosotros pero no creo que sea posible porque…-él sintió que la mano de la chica se colocaba sobre la de él y esto causó cierto rubor en su rostro al igual que en el de la chica._

_-Porque somos familia y porque yo amo a otra persona…lo sé-le interrumpió él y ella se mostró sorprendida, lo cuál confundió al chico._

_-En parte es eso…-le dijo ella levantándose suavemente de la cama-Pero la verdadera razón es porque si vas ha salvarle a ella…a Hinata…tú…morirás…-_

_Kotetsu se quedó como estatua ante la revelación que se le había hecho, cuando quiso preguntarle más a su prima Mikushi…ella ya no estaba._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Aunque sabía que él iba hacia su muerte para salvar a la persona que amaba, no le preocupaba aquél hecho porque iba a sacrificarse y le iba a proteger, aunque estaba triste porque no podría ver más aquella dulce sonrisa de ella…se sentía con ánimos al recordar que por lo menos aquél bello ángel no desaparecería ni su luz sería apagada "_¡Ahí están!"_exclamó mentalmente al verles, al fin su búsqueda había finalizado. Kotetsu había hallado a quién buscaba.

* * *

Por otro lado, no muy lejos de ahí…apresuraba su paso, la ira le controlaba…realmente deseaba poder destrozarle y así poder de algún modo expresar todo el odio que por él sentía, sabía que estaba celoso y que también por eso quería matarle pero el sentimiento que guardaba en su ser le impedía liberar toda su furia y lo hacía por la persona que él apreciaba "_Te tengo que matar…he de eliminarte…haré correr tu sangre por mis manos y te veré agonizante ante mis pies…te haré pagar todo…"_ pensó el joven al tiempo que se iba acercando más a su presa y por lo visto…su víctima.

Sus ojos se tornaron violetas y su cabello negro se erizó ligeramente, el joven empuñaba su **katana**_**(espada)**_ con la intención de matar pero la imagen de la persona que más quería le hizo dudar por ratos, deseaba cobrar venganza pero estaba consciente de que lo que iba ha hacer era injusto para la persona que más apreciaba, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de su oponente…ya no había más dudas "_¡Te mataré…!"_ pensó y sin más, exclamó-¡Sabaku No Gaara!-

El pelirrojo volteó pero ya era demasiado tarde como para defenderse con alguna **kunai**, el pelirrojo podía ver en esos ojos violetas la furia y sed de sangre…de su sangre.

Los pájaros emprendieron su vuelo al escucharse el estruendoso encuentro entre ambas fuerzas y cuando el polvo levantado se despejó, se pudo apreciar la escena-Bastardo…-le dijo el joven de la **katana**.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Por qué me atacas?!-

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Mi deber es eliminarte y así lo haré!-exclamó el chico de cabellos negros con una mirada asesina en su rostro.

La arena había logrado detener a la **katana** pero la fuerza con la que había sido empuñada causaba que el que controlaba la arena retrocediera unos pasos con ligeros dolores-¡Soy quién te matará! ¡Pagarás todo el daño que has causado!-exclamó el muchacho mientras daba un salto hacia atrás, liberando así su espada.

-No entiendo de qué me hablas-le respondió el pelirrojo confundido-¡Exijo saber porqué me atacas!-

-¡¿Te parece poco haber lastimado a mi familia?!-exclamó el muchacho de cabellos negros-¡Vamos, recuérdalo!-

-¡Yo nunca he lastimado a tu familia! ¡Ni siquiera sé quiénes son!-le respondió mientras que enviaba grandes olas de arena contra el chico de cabellos negros.

-Como seré tu asesino, creo que podrás tener el privilegio de saber mi nombre, quizá si te lo digo puedas recordar…soy Satome Taro, el único y mayor guardián del Clan Satome-le dijo él mientras se volvía a precipitar contra el pelirrojo.

"_Satome Taro…Satome…Satome…ese apellido es…es de…!Aiko!" _pensó el pelirrojo.

-Por tu mirada puedo adivinar que mi apellido te suena familiar…soy el primo de Aiko, aquella chica que traicionaste y dañaste sin piedad-le dijo Taro mientras hacía algunos sellos para poder realizar así una de sus técnicas.

-¡Tú no puedes ser el primo de Aiko porque ella eliminó a toda su familia! ¡Estás mintiendo!-exclamó el pelirrojo mientras también hacía algunos sellos.

-¿Te parece?-le dijo Taro mientras cerraba los ojos, lo cuál indicaba que iba a utilizar una de las más poderosas técnicas de su familia…el "Shiai"

"_No puede ser, no puedo usar el Shiai…esto debe ser un engaño…"_pensó Gaara.

-¡Pagarás caro tu culpa…Sabaku No Gaara! ¡**Tsubame no waza **_**(Ataque de golondrinas de hielo)**_!-exclamo mientras elevaba su brazo derecho, el señaló al pelirrojo y eso causó que las golondrinas de hielo que se habían formado de un momento a otro se precipitaran hacia él-¡Sin el Shukaku no eres un oponente digno, te eliminaré rápidamente!-

-¡Ya lo veremos! ¡**Suna no Tate **_**(Escudo de arena)**_!-exclamó Gaara. Las aves de hielo se impactaron contra el duro escudo de arena que Gaara había logrado crear a tiempo, el control sobre la arena demandaba utilizar mucho chakra y eso era agotador, sin embargo, debía seguir o ese sería su fin…le parecía increíble que aquél chico pudiera estar almacenando chakra para activar su "Shiai" y al mismo tiempo estar utilizando técnicas que requerían de igual forma esa energía; a la única que había visto utilizar el "Shiai" había sido Aiko y ella no había podido realizar técnicas que necesitaran chakra mientras trataba de activar su "Shiai", esta era una nueva y totalmente experiencia diferente.

-¡Te mataré! ¡Voy a eliminarte! ¡Sabaku No Gaara, lamentarás el día en que te atreviste a lastimar a mi familia! ¡Lamentarás el día que la condenaste a una vida llena de sufrimiento! -exclamó enfurecido.

-¡Si Aiko es tu prima, no entiendo a qué te refieres con que yo le he lastimado! ¡Si es por ella, yo no le he hecho daño! ¡Fue ella quién me dañó!-exclamó Gaara en un intento de obtener más información-¡Ella me traicionó, me mintió y me utilizó! ¡No es más que una mentirosa y una….!-

El pelirrojo no pudo completar lo que decía y era porque un duro golpe en el rostro le había aventado contra el tronco más cercano, un hilo de sangre se deslizó por su boca y cayó lentamente-¡Nunca te atrevas ha asociar el nombre de mi prima con algún adjetivo de ese tipo! ¡Fuiste tú el que le traicionó! ¡Tú le dañaste!-exclamó Taro.

-**Sabaku Kyuu**_**(Ataúd Del Desierto)-**_susurró Gaara la arena poco a poco se fue acercando a Taro, aprovechando que no podía ver…fue apresado sin llegar a matarlo.

-¡Maldito! ¡Te arrepentirás de haberme envuelto con tu sucia arena!-

-Si me haces enojar puedo matarte en este instante…así que no me desafíes-le dijo Gaara.

-¡Eso me tiene sin cuidado, mientras pueda matarte estaré conforme!-

-Ahora…quiero que sepas que yo puedo decir lo que quiera de quién quiera, para que lo sepas Aiko fue quién me traicionó…yo nunca le traicionaría…-le dijo Gaara desde su sitio, atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

-¡Eso es mentira y lo sabes! ¡Sé qué fue lo que sucedió! ¡Fuiste tú el que la traicionó!-exclamó el chico aún con los ojos cerrados. Un golpe en el rostro del muchacho hizo que un hilo de sangre cayera, su rostro quedó marcado debido a la fuerza.

-Desgraciado…-expresó el chico de cabellos negros-Te atreves a atacar a tu adversario que no puede defenderse…eso habla por ti, cobarde…-

-¡Cállate!-exclamó el pelirrojo y le dio otro golpe.

-¡Idiota! ¡Date cuenta, Aiko nunca te traicionaría porque te amaba!-dijo Taro respirando dificultosamente aún con los ojos cerrados y susurró-**Kawarimi no Jutsu **_**(Reemplazo)**_-

El pelirrojo rápidamente se dio cuenta del cambio y se alejó de un salto, hubo una explosión fuerte y una nube de polvo cubrió el lugar-Escucha, te lo contaré todo mientras te voy eliminando…así sufrirás arrepentimiento mientras tu vida se va agotando…-escuchó Gaara.

-¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada en verdad!-le respondió.

-¡Lo que prueba que le traicionaste es que le creíste al rubio del Akatsuki!-

-¡Ella nunca me dijo NADA! ¡Todo lo mantuvo en secreto! ¡No confiaba en mí!-le respondió el pelirrojo casi fuera de sí, hablar del tema hacía que sintiera que su corazón era estrujado.

La nube se disipó y al fin se podía apreciar algo, Gaara estaba de pie sobre el césped mirando hacia arriba…en dónde estaba Taro con su **katana** en la mano, dispuesto ha atacarle...ambos estaban listo para el duro combate-¡No sabes siquiera porqué se unió al Akatsuki!-

-¡Lo hiso para destruir a Suna! ¡Me sedujo para que no sospechara nada! ¡Ella iba a entregar a Naruto! ¡Ella iba a traicionar a todos!-le respondió Gaara.

Taro hizo un puño e hizo una mueca de rabia, sus dientes rechinaban…la ira estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo y ya casi se le hacía imposible pensar sin tener la imagen de Gaara manchado de sangre y con su **katana **atravesada para que esté muerto-¡Nunca en tu miserable vida te atrevas a manchar el nombre de mi prima! ¡Nunca más te atrevas a referirte de esa forma si se trata de Aiko!-exclamó el chico molesto al tiempo que se precipitaba contra Gaara, que esquivaba los ataques y contraatacaba en cada oportunidad, Taro respiraba entrecortadamente debido al éxtasis del momento y del esfuerzo por no descontrolarse-¡Pagarás tus errores!-

Un nuevo impacto entre ambas fuerzas causó una explosión, esto causó que cada uno fuera arrojado contra el tronco de algún árbol…la calabaza de Gaara que desde hace un tiempo era arena se movía de manera amenazante hacia el otro chico, la mirada del joven pelirrojo había cambiado…de igual forma ahora la mirada de Taro sería espeluznante, porque un kanji sería ahora su pupila-¡Shiai!-exclamó Taro al tiempo que abría sus ojos, su mirada era aterradora y sanguinaria…y era al mismo tiempo desafiante.

* * *

Por otra parte, en Suna una mujer corría sin cesar, estaba agotada pero si paraba sería asesinada pronto…aunque era la presa en ésta cacería debía permanecer así todo el tiempo que le fuera posible o las cosas se pondrían peor "_¿Cómo es que no puedo hacer nada para derrotarle…? ¿Qué debo hacer…?"_ pensó.

-No huyas más…no podrás seguir así…déjame salir y tu vida será perdonada, piensa en ti, ¿quieres morir?-

-¡Nunca te dejaré salir! ¡Pierdes tu tiempo!-exclamó ella mientras seguía corriendo al tiempo que trataba de idear algún plan que le sacara de ese problema-¡Te encerraré sino te tranquilizas! ¡Serás destruido si sigues con esa actitud!-

-No me hagas reír…tú, una anciana, ¿va ha darme una lección? Antes de lo que te des cuenta estarás arrastrándote por el suelo rogando por tu vida…-Sus fuerzas se agotaban y ella sabía que aquella cosa tenía razón, pronto llegaría su fin pero no podía dejarle escapar y ya lo había decidido…sólo esa cosa escaparía cuando ella estuviera muerta.

-No lo puedes evitar…tú morirás aquí, ¡Satome Akiko!-Volteó unos segundos y al verse perdida decidió enfrentarle, había llegado a un lugar sin salida…era su fin, su hora había llegado.

* * *

Sintió una sacudida eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y eso le ayudó a reaccionar a tiempo, sin embargo, era ya muy tarde como para que él le pudiera salvar "_Aiko…"_ pensó mientras trataba de alcanzarle, estaba a pocos centímetros de ella pero no logró atraparle-Eres muy lento…Hyuga Neji-

El castaño observó a la persona que le había nombrado, quedó atónito al verle…hacía ya muchos años que no le veía y lo que más le asombraba era que tenía a Aiko en sus brazos, se preguntaba qué hacía él ahí-Te preguntarás qué es lo que hago aquí, no tengo porqué responder esa pregunta pero…lo diré brevemente, Aiko representa una gran ayuda para mis planes y no puedo dejar que le lastimen o sus habilidades podrían verse perjudicadas-le dijo mientras observaba a la chica que tenía en brazos-No tengo nada en contra tuya pero siempre me has parecido un presumido, no tengo intenciones de establecer un combate contra ti, así que puedes estar relativamente tranquilo…no la dejaré más en tus manos, me haré yo ahora cargo de ella-

-¡Ella no te ayudará! ¡Tú alma está llena sólo de odio y venganza! ¡Aiko nunca cooperaría con una persona como tú!-

-Te equivocas, ambos estamos llenos de venganza y odio…dentro de este frágil y hermoso cuerpo, dentro de su alma se encuentra una gran maldad y el odio por lo que ella es…por lo que esconde dentro de su ser, ¡claro que me ayudará! No poseemos vínculos de ningún tipo y eso se convierte en nuestra mejor carta porque ninguno de los dos se entrometerá en los asuntos del otro-le explicó el chico mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se asomaba en su rostro-Por eso ella no puede quedarse aquí contigo por más tiempo, tenme confianza…no dejaré que la dañen-

-¡Cómo podría confiar en una persona que ha traicionado a su aldea! ¡Dime cómo, Uchiha Sasuke!-

* * *

No pudo moverse más debido al dolor que sentía, cayó sobre el suelo como si estuviera vencida y eso hizo que pequeñas lágrimas se asomaran en sus hermosos ojos perlados-No puedo…rendirme…Neji me espera…-dijo con dificultad-Debo tratar de sanar todas las heridas causadas por mi catastrófico escape…debí de ser más cuidadosa-

Reuniendo sus fuerzas logró ponerse nuevamente de pie y siguió su camino, tropezaba cada cierto tiempo pero seguía hasta que sintió que su cuerpo no reaccionaba más, fue entonces cuando le vio por fin, su larga cabellera castaña bailaba con el viento…sus hermosas facciones masculinas podían distinguirse y aunque la lluvia estaba cayendo suavemente, nada arruinaba aquella escena "_Neji…por fin…"_ pensó ella.

-Te encontré…-escuchó una voz detrás de ella, volteó y se mostró sorprendida.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo…?-trató de preguntar pero sus fuerzas la traicionaban y con gran esfuerzo logró mantener los ojos abiertos.

-No haga esfuerzo Hinata-sama…pronto estará bien se lo aseguro-

-Debemos llevarla a la aldea para que sea atendida-comentó uno de los presentes.

-No, aún debemos capturar a Hyuuga Neji…así podremos regresar-respondió él.

-Pero Kotetsu…Hinata-sama podría…-

-¡Lo sé! Pero debemos capturar a Neji, además Haruka-san puede sanarle a Hinata-sama algunas heridas porque es una ninja médico-respondió Kotetsu fríamente.

-Kotetsu, es muy peligroso…quizá no pueda…-

-Sé que podrás Haruka-san…confío en ti-le interrumpió Kotetsu con cierto tono molesto, tenía mucho que jugarse ahora-Ahora vamos por "el genio Hyuuga"…-

A penas y dieron unos cuantos pasos, no se habían dado cuenta que a poco metros de ellos estaba la persona que buscaban, muy tarde fue cuando se percataron de ello al llegar-Esta es nuestra fiesta privada, no me interesa porqué o para qué han venido pero si intervienen en mis planes les eliminaré-

"_¿U-Uchiha S-Sasuke? ¿Qué…hace él aquí…?" _se preguntó Kotetsu.

-Terminada con mi tarea de recoger lo que ahora me pertenece…me voy-comentó el Uchiha-¿Qué…rayos…?-El chico sintió que su traje era jalado y vio que era la chica quién le hacía eso para tratar de llamar su atención…

Sus miradas se encontraron, fueron segundos pero para ambos fueron horas…el chico le soltó suavemente para que ella se quedara parada sobre el suelo, se alejó un poco y se sentó para observar la función-Satome Aiko, hazte a un lado para que podamos llevarnos a Hyuuga Neji-dijo Kotetsu seriamente y ella le miró de manera extraña-Te lo advierto…-

-¿Aiko? ¿**Tenshi **_**(Ángel)**_?-preguntó Neji.

Ella agachó la mirada y luego de eso una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse sobre su rostro pero no era de felicidad…era una sonrisa perversa-¡Aléjense rápido!-exclamó Neji al descubrir qué era lo que pasaba.

Con gran esfuerzo lograron escapar de la lluvia de **shurikens** que fue lanzada por Aiko que no alzaba la mirada-¡Váyanse o perderán sus vidas!-advirtió Neji al tiempo que se tomaba distancia.

"¡Já! Esto se pondrá divertido…" pensó el Uchiha-Sin embargo…-

* * *

El fin estaba cerca, bien lo sabía él pero aún no estaba seguro totalmente de lo que debía hacer, muchos de sus compañeros había caído en el transcurso del tiempo: el marionetista loco…el sádico masoquista religioso…el codicioso adicto al dinero…el arrogante niño bonito y su mascota mutante que…se perdió. Muchos de sus camaradas habían caído y otros simplemente habían desaparecido, aunque él también había estado cerca de perecer había logrado ingeniárselas para poder seguir con vida y todo era por la sensación que ahora experimentaba "_¿Por qué me ha ocurrido esto a mí…? ¿Qué he hecho…?"_ se preguntó.

-Estamos cerca, nos separaremos en grupos de dos personas…-

-Nagato-kun…perdona quise decir Pein-kun…-

-Déjalo así Konan…-respondió el chico de cabellos naranja-Deidara tú vienes conmigo ya que conoces mejor que todos las habilidades de esa chica-

-De…acuerdo…-respondió.

-Konan, tú irás con Kisame…-ordenó el líder.

-Ehm…Pein, ¿no que Kisame se perdió? (-.-?)-preguntó Deidara.

-(o.O!) Ops! Es verdad… (¬.¬U) Eh, ¿Quién dijo que Kisame estaba aquí?-

-Etto… (._.) tú-dijo Konan.

-(o.o!) Bueno, irás con Zetsu, Konan-respondió Pein-Y Tobi irá solo-

-(T-T) Pero por qué (ToT) yo soy un buen chico-

"_Es que nadie le quiere cerca…"_ pensó Deidara _"Pregúntenmelo a mí que le he tenido de compañero durante mucho tiempo, es un alivio que me dejen descansar de ese tipo tan fastidioso que no deja de decir que es un buen chico _(¬,¬)_"_

-(¬_¬*) Dije que irás solo y punto-respondió Pein y agregó seriamente-Nuestro objetivo es tan sólo capturar a la chica, el resto no nos interesa a menos claro que aparezca el **jinchuuriki** del **kyuubi-**

"_¿Qué debería hacer…?"_ se preguntó el rubio.

-¡Es hora de actuar, en marcha!-ordenó Pein y todos siguieron su camino con sus respectivas parejas.

"_Lo he decidido…he de protegerte… si te demuestro lo que siento…así…" _pensó Deidara mientras caminaba al lado de Pein _"Quizá…tú puedas amarme…" _

* * *

La oscuridad cubría toda la gran mansión, la luna había llegado junto con la noche y su luz iluminó todo el jardín de aquél lugar, algo se deslizó entre las sombras y sus ojos verdes resplandecieron fugazmente, un aire demoniaco invadió el ambiente y de entre las sombras surgió una fuerza, toda Suna pudo observar un rayo de luz verde ascender al cielo y aquél rayo desapareció repentinamente para tomar la forma de un majestuoso quetzal verde que batió sus alas para elevarse poco a poco; aquella figura desde el cielo emprendió su vuelo hacia un rayo de luz violeta que podía ser visto también, poco a poco aquella figura se fue desvaneciendo en el trayecto al tiempo que se perdía de vista. Los rayos de la hermosa luna llena tocaron suavemente aquella piel pálida, estaba sobre el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre y con dificultad lograba respirar, se arrastraba por los suelos pero poco antes de llegar al jardín quedó sin movimiento y delicadamente las gotas de su sangre cayeron sobre el césped al utilizar su brazo extendido como puente, poco antes de perder la consciencia logró expresar con lágrimas en los ojos y con una voz quebrada lo siguiente…

-Perdóname…no he podido con él…eres tú el único…que puede retenerle, Taro…-Luego de aquellas palabras aquella mujer cerró los ojos lentamente al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro aunque estaba triste de haber fallado su misión estaba contenta consigo misma por haber dado todo en aquella brutal batalla.

* * *

Sabía cómo funcionaba esa técnica y era por eso que había decidido antes de quedarse sumergido por lo menos conseguiría lastimar a su oponente, con esa intención se precipitó contra él con la arena detrás suyo para poder así herir a su contrincante, en segundos su arena había atravesado a su adversario por el pecho-Idiota…-musitó el joven mientras la sangre brotaba de su boca y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-He vencido…-susurró el agresor y todo a su entorno se volvió negro. Sus rodillas fueron atraídas contra el suelo y no se explicaba porqué, sentía un dolor interno y le era insoportable pero no podía parar aquello-¿Te duele?-

El chico posó su mirada en la persona que le estaba hablando y su expresión en el rostro no mejoró pero aunque el dolor le estaba acabando, aparentó que podía soportarlo y que no era nada-Ese dolor es el dolor del corazón…del alma, el dolor que estás experimentando no es siquiera una décima parte de todo lo que ha sentido Aiko por culpa tuya-

El joven arrodillado sintió tal dolor que su cuerpo le obligó a vomitar sangre, esta se esparció luego de ser arrojada y el joven respiraba con dificultad-No te puedes ni imaginar todo el daño que le has causado…aunque no hayas querido nunca eso, te diré algo…siempre he querido mucho a Aiko y no puedo explicar el porqué, ella es tan frágil que no puedo contener mis ganas de protegerla contra todo lo que quiera lastimarla-le dijo el chico de cabellos negros-Desde que éramos niños siempre la he cuidado, sin embargo, mi misión ha fallado porque alguien le ha hecho daño y ese…eres tú; no tienes ni idea de lo que significas para Aiko y para serte franco te tengo envidia por eso, ya que en esta vida es técnicamente imposible conocer a una chica como lo es ella-

-Taro, ¿tú amas a Aiko?-

-Le amo mucho pero el amor que le tengo es sólo fraternal aunque para muchos pueda parecer de otra forma, sin embargo, fue ella quién mató a mis padres ante mis ojos y aquellas imágenes y todo ese rencor no puede desaparecer de mi alma, no soy digno de ella y hasta que no encuentre una persona que le ame tanto como ella puede amar…no se la entregaré a nadie-le respondió Taro-Pero no puedo hacer nada si ella se enamora...eso fue algo en lo que no pensé y ese fue mi gran error, quiero que sepas que no me agradas, Sabaku No Gaara, no creo que seas digno de todo el amor que ella te ofrece pero no pienso hacer nada por separarlos ni por reunirlos, quiero que pienses en lo que te diré, dependiendo de todo decidiré tu destino…-

-¿Estás con Aiko sólo por la misión que tienes…?-

-No, mi vida se debe sólo a ella porque mi único propósito es protegerla de todo, no soy muy expresivo ni sensible y casi siempre actúo rudamente y de manera precipitada, pero por ella haré lo que es correcto y eso es decirte toda la verdad con respecto a lo sucedido-le dijo Taro y mientras Gaara seguía sufriendo aquél dolor interno, el chico agachó la cabeza y los mechones negros le cubrieron parte de su rostro-Aiko es una chica que defiende lo que quiere y no me refiero a los ideales sino a las personas, es una persona terca pero de muy buen corazón y es una gran mujer en muchos aspectos; ella decidió unirse al Akatsuki sólo para poder cobrar venganza contra el rubio ese y todo porque ese rubio te había matado…-

"_Chiio-baasama…fue la que me revivió a cambio de su propia vida…ese día"_ pensó.

-Le hubiera sido más fácil olvidarse de eso y seguir pero el sentimiento de no haberte podido proteger porque estaba lejos le impulsó a tomar la decisión de unírseles, estaba lejos porque tu padre y los del concejo habían visto que ella era una supuesta amenaza para la aldea, le enviaron entonces a corta edad sola a que cumpliera con misiones en el que arriesgaba su vida y ella realizaba esas misiones con la esperanza de poder regresar algún día a la aldea para poder estar contigo-le dijo Taro mientras hacía un puño de rabia-Aiko sabía que si sus verdaderas intenciones eran reveladas entonces el Akatsuki le mataría sin dudar, ella era consciente de todo el riesgo que su capricho provocaba pero seguía con esa idea porque no iba a perdonar a las personas que se había atrevido a dañar a la persona que más amaba porque te había perdido una vez y no iba a permitir que le fueras arrebatado de su vida nuevamente-

-Pero debió decirme…-

-¡Cállate!-exclamó Taro y el dolor que sentía Gaara se intensificó-Si ella te lo hubiera dicho quizá porque te importaba le hubieras detenido y ella te habría hecho caso por eso si ella quería seguir con su plan no podía decirte nada, normalmente ella no hace la voluntad de otro a menos que le sea conveniente y el que te haga caso a ti te convierte en la única persona que puede domarla de cierto modo; ni siquiera a mí me hace caso-Las palabras de Taro fueron como dagas en el corazón del pelirrojo, todo se iba aclarando en su mente…ahora comprendía muchas de las cosas que habían pasado pero aún le costaba creer todo…

-Nadie más que tú puede hacerle olvidar su venganza, sin embargo, yo soy el único que puede ayudarle con Mitsuru y eso nada ni nadie puede cambiarlo ya que fui entrenado específicamente para ello, Mitsuru obligará a Aiko a matar si se ve en peligro y también ella logra apoderarse de su cuerpo cuando Aiko se enfurece mucho y no puede controlarse; por eso mató a su equipo aquella vez y a nuestra familia cuando era pequeña…ella no sabía lo que hacía…ese demonio se aprovechó de la inocencia de Aiko…-le dijo Taro-Ella nunca sintió el amor de su padre aunque para él, ella era lo más valioso en su vida y porque no quería que ella sufriera siempre fue duro para poder así prepararle contra todo, Takeshi-sama fue un gran hombre y la prueba de su amor por su hija lo tengo yo…-

-Si…lo que dices es…cierto, entonces yo…-

-Has hecho todo mal…por eso estás en donde estás justo ahora-le dijo Taro y el dolor de Gaara era insoportable para él, sentía que las lágrimas de dolor estaban a punto de brotar-Mi "Shiai" está mucho más avanzado que el de ella y por eso puedo hacer muchas más cosas pero el de ella es más fuerte aunque no está totalmente desarrollado, me he podido enterar de todo porque he podido entrar en contacto por medio de los sueños con Aiko, además me encargué personalmente de todo el asunto sobre ella y sus asesinatos cuando estuve dentro del **Anbu**_**-**_

Taro observó a Gaara, él estaba en medio de un charco de sangre con un dolor interno inexplicable y con la culpa carcomiéndolo; Taro sonrió satisfecho pero su sed de venganza aún estaba presente-Le he hecho tanto daño…todo…ha sido mi culpa…-susurró Gaara con la cabeza agachada-**Gomen kudasai**_**(perdóname)**_ Aiko…-

-Aún te falta mucho…no te imaginas todo el dolor que le causaste cuando le dijiste todas esas cosas en el bosque…quizá si no le hubieras dejado en ese sitio ella nunca hubiera sido tan desdichada…-comentó Taro y el ambiente negro se transformó en aquél bosque.

* * *

Aclaración: POV de Gaara

* * *

El dolor que siento es enorme, nunca en mi vida algo me ha dolido tanto excepto la traición de Aiko, justamente ahora estoy sintiendo que me muero…Me sostengo con dificultad del tronco más cercano y aunque estoy de pie no creo poder mantenerme por mucho tiempo así, ese chico Taro está a mi lado y ambos miramos lo mismo. El rubio del Akatsuki está parado cerca de mí mientras que otro yo está al lado de…Aiko, hace más de 3 años que no la veía y aunque esta sea tan sólo una ilusión…me siento extraño, me duele mucho el saber que estaba equivocado y que no sólo le hice daño a la que era mi novia sino que también le hice daño a mi único verdadero amor…

Acabo de verme preguntarle si realmente trabajaba para el Akatsuki, fui un tonto porque ella no me dijo que lo hacía y tomé su silencio como una afirmación…quizá si me hubiera detenido y le hubiera tratado de escuchar, ella nunca habría...muerto-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto a Taro cuando empiezo a sentir un dolor en el pecho, es como si me estuvieran partiendo el corazón, ya casi no puedo respirar…

-Estás sintiendo lo que sintió Aiko, es sólo eso-me responde él tranquilamente, estoy empezando a odiar a este tipo. Con cada palabra que le dice mi otro yo a Aiko mi corazón comienza a dolerme más y siento como mis pulmones se van llenando de sangre, tengo poco aire y siento que la garganta se me está desgarrando…

"_-No puedo creerlo… ¡Me mentiste! Pensé que de verdad me amabas…pensé que podríamos formar una familia y ser felices juntos…pero todo era un vil mentira tuya…no eres más que eso… ¡No eres más que una ZORRA!-"_

¡No!, ¡Aiko, no me escuches! ¡No! ¡Sólo te digo eso porque no logré controlar mi rabia y porque actué impulsivamente!, ¡por favor perdóname! Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer ya que está hecho…¡perdóname Aiko!

"_-¡¿Sabes todo lo que he arriesgado por tu estúpida culpa?! ¿Sabes que dejé Suna para poder estar contigo? Realmente me arrepiento de todo…nunca debí aceptar mis sentimientos hacia ti ¡ZORRA! No te mereces otro nombre…-"_

¡No es verdad! ¡No me arrepiento! Lo que viví contigo ha sido lo más hermoso de mi vida…ya no puedo aguantarlo más y las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, quiero gritarle que la amo pero mi garganta está sangrando y lo sé porque siento el sabor a sangre, siento que el corazón se me está desgarrando…no puedo creer que esta clase de dolor existiera…

"_-Jugaste con mis sentimientos… ¡Me traicionaste! Realmente si pudiera pedir un deseo sería… ¡El de no haberte conocido NUNCA!-"_

¡Miento! Yo agradezco el haberte conocido, ¡eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! ¡Perdóname! No puedo hacer más que llorar y lamentarme, quisiera poder ir a detenerme pero con gran esfuerzo puedo mantenerme de pie, las lágrimas bañan por completo mi rostro y no puedo hacer más que sentir que mi respiración varía y que voy quedando sin vida…

Veo que Aiko trata de acercase a mi otro yo, quizá debí aceptarle en ese instante pero mi furia me llevó a empujarle…he sido un tonto-¿Sabes?, ella se acercó para explicártelo pero tú le empujaste y te negaste a escucharle-me dice Taro y eso no me ayuda en nada…

Siento que me asfixio, estoy desesperándome un poco, el dolor no cesa y la sangre quiere brotar por mi boca, mis pulmones están llenándose y ya casi ni respirar logro. Veo que mi otro yo se aleja, mi Aiko…no, ya no tengo derecho de llamarla mía…la mirada que tiene ella muestra comprensión pero ni siquiera yo me logro perdonar este. Me duele el alma intensamente, de un momento a otro empiezo a vomitar sangre y el césped se mancha de sangre, esto es demasiado hasta para mí…mi corazón late cada vez más débilmente y me duele profundamente, no puedo creer que le haya hecho todo esto a la persona que más amaba…me odio por esto…casi no puedo respirar porque la sangre que brota de mi boca no me lo permite, me cubro el rostro y grito al cielo estrellado su nombre…

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAIIIKOOO!!!!!-

Siento mi corazón vaciarse totalmente, por unos instantes siento como si fuera atravesado y me quedo sin aire, mi corazón deja de latir y me siento morir, sin embargo, logro tomar un bocado de aire y sin poder explicarlo todo vuelve a ser doloroso pero con vida sigo al menos "_Sólo quería cobrar venganza…tenía que destruir a Deidara…al final parece que él logró destruirme a mí…también quería libarme de la grulla…por eso iba a abandonar Konoha…para reunirme con Taro…mi separación de Gaara sólo iba ha ser temporal y luego regresaría para que pudiéramos amarnos libremente"_

Es la voz cálida de Aiko, son sus pensamientos…he sido un idiota…no puedo resistirme más y me pongo de pie con gran dificultad, siento que mis músculos se desgarran sin poder evitarlo. Caigo irremediablemente a pocos metros de ella y le veo con una daga, ¡No! ¡No puede ser!, ¡Aiko, no! ¡Por favor detente! No quiero perderla…

El dolor que siento es inmenso y las lágrimas ya no pueden compensar de alguna forma mi sufrimiento, la sangre no deja de brotar y siento que me voy muriendo…

Aiko se pone de pie y yo no puedo más que querer alcanzarle al estirar mi mano hacia ella pero no logro acercarme lo suficiente-Sólo te estás haciendo más daño, sólo ve todo y no hagas nada-me dice Taro pero él qué rayos sabe, no me importa él ni nadie más que Aiko…esa es la verdad. Ella precipita la daga y mi corazón es estrujado fuertemente, boto sangre y mi visión se hace borrosa, siento punzadas bajo el abdomen y cierro en ese instante los ojos por el fuerte dolor, cuando los abro veo que alguien quiere atacar a Aiko, eso no puede ser…esa persona debe ser quién le mató…

Veo que Aiko empieza a caer cuesta abajo y siento que una lluvia de piedras me cae encima y más sangre brota de mí, desearía pronto la muerte para reunirme con ella en el otro mundo porque todo este martirio me está matando, le veo a ella en medio de un charco de sangre y siento que un líquido caliente se desliza desde mi frente y cuando veo que una gota cae sobre el césped veo que no es más que sangre, la lluvia empieza a caer y empieza a limpiar la sangre que llevo encima pero mis heridas no sanan, el dolor tampoco desaparece…logro ahogar un grito de dolor provocadas por tales punzadas y todo el dolor que tortura mi ser.

"_-Gaara…ayúdame…Gaara…__**onegai (Por favor)**__…-"_Escucho que me llama y que me pide ayuda y yo trato de avanzar, sin que pueda explicarlo termino frente a ella, me lastima verle en esas condiciones…si tan sólo no hubiera actuado de manera tan impulsiva quizá, me voy acercando a ella poco a poco, aunque me esté desgarrando por dentro, estiro mi brazo para alcanzarle y me pongo de rodillas, en un último esfuerzo caigo y logro tomarla de los hombros, suavemente la tomo entre mis brazos y acaricio su cabello negro mientras lloro inconsolablemente-Perdóname…lo siento tanto…perdóname, Aiko-le digo con lágrimas en los ojos y mi respiración se hace entrecortada la abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Gaara…?-pregunta mientras abre lentamente sus ojos y bota sangre por la boca.

-Soy yo…-le digo y lloro con más intensidad.

-Gracias por todo…-me dice ella y va cerrando los ojos, mi corazón no puede soportarlo y siento como si millones de agujas fueran a ser incrustados en él, me duele todo lo que está pasando y con sumo esfuerzo ella me dice-Te amo…-

-Y yo a ti…-le respondo y la abrazo, su mano cae sin vida sobre el césped y su cuerpo desaparece ante mis ojos, las lágrimas no dejan de brotar…finalmente le he perdido para siempre…-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!!!!-

-Y esto aún no termina….-escucho que dice Taro.

Fin del POV de Gaara

Fin del Onceavo capítulo

Vocabulario:

**¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?:** ¿Recuerdas el amor?

**Aiko**: Niña del amor.

Notas Finales de la Autora:

Hi!!! Pues aquí Ahnny luego de mucho pues primero quisiera pedir perdón por toda la demora (Ahnny hace reverencias) espero que en verdad este capítulo les haya gustado o por lo menos que haya satisfecho por lo menos en algo sus ganas de querer leer el próximo capítulo, claro que me adelanté a los hechos de mi otro fic pero es que ya vi que pues…no podía dejar así de descuidado mi preciado fic n.n también agradezco a todas las personitas especiales que me animaron una y otra vez a que subiera este cap. (n.n) Pues creo que la verdad de acá a 2 meses (tiempo máximo) estará el próximo cap. Puesto que he adelantado MUCHO para los que están leyendo mi otro fic que por cierto habla mucho de lo que pasa mientras que Neji se va y cosas así, pues les digo que sólo con leer el primer cap de mi otro fic te das cuenta de muchas cosas que he omitido en este cap.

Ah! Para los que aún tiene la duda pues…Aiko sigue viva para más explicaciones y cosas así pues pueden dejar el review y yo contesto o bien me agregan al correo hotmail (ahnny-hyuuga) o también pueden fácilmente leer el primer cap de mi otro fic y ya (nwn) sus dudas se disiparán.

Capítulo próximo: "El mismísimo infierno"…Ahnny se despide con un beso enorme…ja ne minna-san ;)


	12. Chapter 12:Revelaciones Dolorosas

¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?

By Hyuga Ahnny

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes del anime Naruto me pertenecen (aunque quisiera que Gaara me pertenezca)

Notas del Autor: Hola minna-san! tengan sus pañuelos a la mano que este capítulo está muy nostálgico T.T snif snif si lo oyen con el ost de Naruto "Grief and sorrow" a partir del POV de Gaara les aseguro que llorarán T.T sino dejen su queja XD Bueno espero que el cap valga la espera, sin más les dejo para que lean nwn

Por favor dejen reviews cualquier comentario será aceptado, si quieren sean duros conmigo pero onegai dejen reviews!! Porque este es mi primer fiction.

**Dedicatoria: **Este capítulo se lo dedico en especial a Sakumo-chan, se lo dedico también a Arashi Yaoi, Saru Uchiha, Umy Echizen y a mi gran amiga Bellandy.

* * *

Observaciones: Se darán a lo largo del Ficition.

"_Pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**Palabras de la Grulla**_

_**Palabras de aún otro demonio**_

………..- Cambio de escena

…- Pasado un lapso de tiempo

* * *

Capítulo 12: Revelaciones dolorosas

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_El joven guía ahora estaba dudando sobre lo que hacía, después de todo…era su familia…su propia sangre…la que estaba cazando…primero había sido su mejor amigo dentro de la familia y ahora también debía capturar a la chica que amaba secretamente…y todo por órdenes del padre de la misma…_

* * *

El malestar que él sentía era grande y parecía no tener cura, era incómodo recordar las cosas que debía hacer pero no tenía otra opción…

"_¿Esto que hago está bien?"_ se preguntó pero negó con la cabeza _"No debo dudar…lo que hago es lo correcto porque sino lo hago…de ella su vida será arrebatada"_

_-Kotetsu, ¿todo anda bien?-le preguntaron y él asintió._

Apresuró el ritmo porque temía que las cosas que sabía se hicieran realidad, le dolía pensar en el futuro que tendría…no podía desobedecer porque eran órdenes del gran líder de su familia…Hyuga Hishi.

_**Flash Back**_

_Su corazón latía fuerte debido al nerviosismo que sentía, había cumplido con sus tareas del día y hace instantes se le había comunicado que el gran líder de su clan le llamaba._

"_Espero que Hiashi-sama no me esté llamando por nada malo…" pensó el chico._

_-Adelante…puedes pasar-se escuchó que dijo Hiashi una vez que el chico estuvo en frente de la puerta._

"_Es hora de la verdad…" se dijo al entrar, encontró a Hiashi sentado mientras revisaba unos documentos que tenía el escudo de la familia._

_-Me alegra verte Kotetsu, ¿has terminado ya todas tus tareas?-preguntó Hiashi y Kotetsu asintió lentamente con la cabeza-Muy bien, pero he de encomendarte otra tarea que es mucho más importante que las otras que has tenido…-_

_Hiashi se puso de pie y eso intranquilizó a Kotetsu, él sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho debido al fuerte latido; el chico de cabellos negros observó que Hiashi se acercó a la ventana para observar el panorama._

_-Como ya debes saber, mi sobrino y primo tuyo…Hyuga Neji, se ha atrevido a manchar nuestro apellido y ese es un hecho muy insultante para todos en la familia, tengo entendido que eres un amigo muy cercano a él y es por eso que esta misión sólo lo puedes desarrollar tú-le dijo Hiashi con un tono serio-Tienes mi confianza también, es mi deseo que vayas y captures de preferencia vivo a Neji, todo esto debes hacerlo antes de que lo hagan los ninjas enviados por Tsunade-sama; si cumples con esta misión de manera satisfactoria serás muy bien recompensado, te aseguro que recibirás riqueza y respeto, ¿aceptas?-_

"_Si cumplo con lo que se me está ordenando…podría tener quizá una mínima oportunidad con ella…pero es incierto…" pensó Kotetsu-Me siento muy alagado porque usted me haya encomendado esta importante y vital misión…no lo defraudaré Hiashi-sama…con gusto cumpliré satisfactoriamente lo que me ha encomendado-_

_El chico agachó la cabeza luego de que aceptara, sentía vergüenza de lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, no podía negarse debido a que en realidad no era una petición era un orden y además, existía una mínima oportunidad de que él se pudiera acercar más a la persona que amaba en secreto. El chico hizo una leve reverencia y salió del lugar, Hiashi observaba el panorama y al escuchar que Kotetsu aceptaba, una sonrisa que podía tomarse como maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Aunque conocía sus verdaderas intenciones por las que había aceptado esa misión, sentía vergüenza por su persona pero aún así debía seguir aunque mucho malinterpretaran sus motivos…y es que la verdadera razón sólo la sabían él mismo y su prima y muy querida Hyuga Mikushi…

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba descansando en su habitación, la brisa fresca de la mañana entraba por la ventana de su habitación, ese mismo día tendría que partir para que cumpliera con su misión, sintió la presencia de alguien y de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia es dirección y la silueta de una chica se dibujó detrás de la puerta._

_-¿Puedo pasar, Kotetsu?-preguntó ella desde afuera._

_-Claro, pasa…Mikushi-san…-le dijo él mientras continuaba guardando lo que iba a necesitar para su misión-Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-_

_-Bueno, sé lo de tu misión…quisiera decirte algo, necesito tu ayuda y sé que entenderás mis razones…quiero que me digas quiénes son…-le dijo ella y tendió sobre la cama de Kotetsu unas fotografías-Este chico…él es por quién ella (señaló otra fotografía) va ha desafiar a la familia, no les conozco pero he visto que ella se dirige a su muerte y no quiero involucrarme porque debo cumplir con mi meta, sé que tú le amas._

_-_(o//o)_ ¿Cómo lo puedes saber?-preguntó él._

_-Tu pregunta me ofende, más que nadie lo deberías saber…hemos sido amigos desde niños y eres al único en el que confío de todos, millones de veces te he dicho lo de mi __**byakugan (Técnica exclusiva de los Hyuga)**__ que me permite tener visiones-le dijo ella claramente ofendida-Casi nunca me equivoco y puede que lo haga ahora pero no puedo permitir que ella muera siendo la persona que amas, es por eso que quiero que hagas algo y eso es salvarle-_

_-Comprendo perfectamente, sin embargo, la chica a la que te refieres es Hinata-sama, la próxima líder del clan y con la que te enfrentarás por el derecho de serlo…ella se encuentra aquí en la casa si me dices esto…es como si fueras a matarle tú…-le dijo él._

_-Te equivocas, no he de matarle yo sino una chica que acompaña al chico castaño…no sé cómo es que sucederá pero es un hecho, ella desafiará a la familia y se irá hacia su muerte, todo por el chico castaño…por eso como tú vas tras él entonces podrás salvarle cuando ella le dé alcance, por eso decidí decírtelo para que llegues antes hacia él-le dijo Mikushi-Si llegas al castaño antes que la chica podrás salvarle de alguna manera, sabiendo ahora yo que esa chica es con la que me enfrentaré por el derecho de ser la siguiente líder del clan, con mucha más razón no quiero ayudarle ya que interfiere en mi meta, ¿comprendes porqué quiero que lo hagas tú?-_

_-Definitivamente, agradezco la confianza q tienes en mí-le dijo él._

_-¿Sabes?, como hija del concejo debo aparentar que les obedeceré, sin embargo, una vez que logre obtener el derecho de ser la líder del Clan podré hacer algo por ellos dos…pero hasta que llegue ese día quiero que tú la salves a ella…-dijo Mikushi._

_-Está bien, yo le protegeré…confía en mí Mikushi-san…-_

_-Sabía que aceptarías Kotetsu _(n.n)_ sé que te gusta esa chica así que no me lo niegues __**onegai**__, sin embargo…-la chica logró que él se sonrojara con sus palabras y aprovechando que el chico andaba desconcertado…se le fue robado un beso._

"_Mikushi-san…" pensó él._

_-Sé que no podré gustarte, así que…tomaré ese beso como un dulce recuerdo tuyo, quisiera que hubiera algo entre nosotros pero no creo que sea posible porque…-él sintió que la mano de la chica se colocaba sobre la de él y esto causó cierto rubor en su rostro al igual que en el de la chica._

_-Porque somos familia y porque yo amo a otra persona…lo sé-le interrumpió él y ella se mostró sorprendida, lo cuál confundió al chico._

_-En parte es eso…-le dijo ella levantándose suavemente de la cama-Pero la verdadera razón es porque si vas ha salvarle a ella…a Hinata…tú…morirás…-_

_Kotetsu se quedó como estatua ante la revelación que se le había hecho, cuando quiso preguntarle más a su prima Mikushi…ella ya no estaba._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Aunque sabía que él iba hacia su muerte para salvar a la persona que amaba, no le preocupaba aquél hecho porque iba a sacrificarse y le iba a proteger, aunque estaba triste porque no podría ver más aquella dulce sonrisa de ella…se sentía con ánimos al recordar que por lo menos aquél bello ángel no desaparecería ni su luz sería apagada.

"_¡Ahí están!" _exclamó mentalmente al verles, al fin su búsqueda había finalizado.

* * *

Apresuraba su paso, la ira le controlaba…realmente deseaba poder destrozarle y así poder de algún modo expresar todo el odio que por él sentía, sabía que estaba celoso y que también por eso quería matarle pero el sentimiento que guardaba en su ser le impedía liberar toda su furia y lo hacía por la persona que él apreciaba…

"_Te tengo que matar…he de eliminarte…haré correr tu sangre por mis manos y te veré agonizante ante mis pies…te haré pagar todo…"_ pensó el joven al tiempo que se iba acercando más a su presa y por lo visto…su víctima.

Sus ojos se tornaron violetas y su cabello negro se erizó ligeramente, el joven empuñaba su **katana**_** (espada)**_ con la intención de matar pero la imagen de la persona que más quería le hizo dudar por ratos, deseaba cobrar venganza pero estaba consciente de que lo que iba ha hacer era injusto para la persona que más apreciaba, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de su oponente…ya no había más dudas…

"_¡Te mataré…!"_ pensó y sin más, exclamó-¡Sabaku No Gaara!-

El pelirrojo volteó pero ya era demasiado tarde como para defenderse con alguna **kunai**_** (arma ninja)**_, el pelirrojo podía ver en esos ojos violetas la furia y sed de sangre…de su sangre.

Los pájaros emprendieron su vuelo al escucharse el estruendoso encuentro entre ambas fuerzas y cuando el polvo levantado se despejó, se pudo apreciar la escena…

-Bastardo…-le dijo el joven de la **katana**.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Por qué me atacas?!-

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Mi deber es eliminarte y así lo haré!-exclamó el chico de cabellos negros con una mirada asesina en su rostro.

La arena había logrado detener a la **katana** pero la fuerza con la que había sido empuñada causaba que el que controlaba la arena retrocediera unos pasos con ligeros dolores.

-¡Soy quién te matará! ¡Pagarás todo el daño que has causado!-exclamó el muchacho mientras daba un salto hacia atrás, liberando así su espada.

-No entiendo de qué me hablas-le respondió el pelirrojo confundido-¡Exijo saber porqué me atacas!-

-¡¿Te parece poco haber lastimado a mi familia?!-exclamó el muchacho de cabellos negros-¡Vamos, recuérdalo!-

-¡Yo nunca he lastimado a tu familia! ¡Ni siquiera sé quiénes son!-le respondió mientras que enviaba grandes olas de arena contra el chico de cabellos negros.

-Como seré tu asesino, creo que podrás tener el privilegio de saber mi nombre, quizá si te lo digo puedas recordar…soy Satome Taro, el único y mayor guardián del Clan Satome-le dijo él mientras se volvía a precipitar contra el pelirrojo.

"_Satome Taro…Satome…Satome…ese apellido es…es de…!Aiko!" _pensó el pelirrojo.

-Por tu mirada puedo adivinar que mi apellido te suena familiar…soy el primo de Aiko, aquella chica que traicionaste y dañaste sin piedad-le dijo Taro mientras hacía algunos sellos para poder realizar así una de sus técnicas.

-¡Tú no puedes ser el primo de Aiko porque ella eliminó a toda su familia! ¡Estás mintiendo!-exclamó el pelirrojo mientras también hacía algunos sellos.

-¿Te parece?-le dijo Taro mientras cerraba los ojos, lo cuál indicaba que iba a utilizar una de las más poderosas técnicas de su familia…el "Shiai"

"_No puede ser, no puedo usar el Shiai…esto debe ser un engaño…" _pensó Gaara.

-¡Pagarás caro tu culpa…Sabaku No Gaara! ¡**Tsubame no waza **_**(Ataque de golondrinas de hielo)**_!-exclamo mientras elevaba su brazo derecho, el señaló al pelirrojo y eso causó que las golondrinas de hielo que se habían formado de un momento a otro se precipitaran hacia él-¡Sin el Shukaku no eres un oponente digno, te eliminaré rápidamente!-

-¡Ya lo veremos! ¡**Suna no Tate**_** (Escudo de arena)**_!-exclamó Gaara.

Las aves de hielo se impactaron contra el duro escudo de arena que Gaara había logrado crear a tiempo, el control sobre la arena demandaba utilizar mucho chakra y eso era agotador, sin embargo, debía seguir o ese sería su fin…le parecía increíble que aquél chico pudiera estar almacenando chakra para activar su "Shiai" y al mismo tiempo estar utilizando técnicas que requerían de igual forma esa energía; a la única que había visto utilizar el "Shiai" había sido Aiko y ella no había podido realizar técnicas que necesitaran chakra mientras trataba de activar su "Shiai", esta era una nueva y totalmente experiencia diferente.

-¡Te mataré! ¡Voy a eliminarte! ¡Sabaku No Gaara, lamentarás el día en que te atreviste a lastimar a mi familia! ¡Lamentarás el día que la condenaste a una vida llena de sufrimiento! -exclamó enfurecido.

-¡Si Aiko es tu prima, no entiendo a qué te refieres con que yo le he lastimado! ¡Si es por ella, yo no le he hecho daño! ¡Fue ella quién me dañó!-exclamó Gaara en un intento de obtener más información-¡Ella me traicionó, me mintió y me utilizó! ¡No es más que una mentirosa y una….!-

El pelirrojo no pudo completar lo que decía y era porque un duro golpe en el rostro le había aventado contra el tronco más cercano, un hilo de sangre se deslizó por su boca y cayó lentamente.

-¡Nunca te atrevas ha asociar el nombre de mi prima con algún adjetivo de ese tipo! ¡Fuiste tú el que le traicionó! ¡Tú le dañaste!-exclamó Taro.

-**Sabaku Kyuu **_**(Ataúd Del Desierto)-**_susurró Gaara la arena poco a poco se fue acercando a Taro, aprovechando que no podía ver…fue apresado sin llegar a matarlo.

-¡Maldito! ¡Te arrepentirás de haberme envuelto con tu sucia arena!-

-Si me haces enojar puedo matarte en este instante…así que no me desafíes-le dijo Gaara.

-¡Eso me tiene sin cuidado, mientras pueda matarte estaré conforme!-

-Ahora…quiero que sepas que yo puedo decir lo que quiera de quién quiera, para que lo sepas Aiko fue quién me traicionó…yo nunca le traicionaría…-le dijo Gaara desde su sitio, atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

-¡Eso es mentira y lo sabes! ¡Sé qué fue lo que sucedió! ¡Fuiste tú el que la traicionó!-exclamó el chico aún con los ojos cerrados.

Un golpe en el rostro del muchacho hizo que un hilo de sangre cayera, su rostro quedó marcado debido a la fuerza.

-Desgraciado…-expresó el chico de cabellos negros-Te atreves a atacar a tu adversario que no puede defenderse…eso habla por ti, cobarde…-

-¡Cállate!-exclamó el pelirrojo y le dio otro golpe.

-¡Idiota! ¡Date cuenta, Aiko nunca te traicionaría porque te amaba!-dijo Taro respirando dificultosamente aún con los ojos cerrados y susurró-**Kawarimi no Jutsu **_**(Reemplazo)**_-

El pelirrojo rápidamente se dio cuenta del cambio y se alejó de un salto, hubo una explosión fuerte y una nube de polvo cubrió el lugar.

-Escucha, te lo contaré todo mientras te voy eliminando…así sufrirás arrepentimiento mientras tu vida se va agotando…-escuchó Gaara.  
-¡Cállate, tú no sabes nada en verdad!-le respondió.

-¡Lo que prueba que le traicionaste es que le creíste al rubio del Akatsuki!-

-¡Ella nunca me dijo NADA! ¡Todo lo mantuvo en secreto! ¡No confiaba en mí!-le respondió el pelirrojo casi fuera de sí, hablar del tema hacía que sintiera que su corazón era estrujado.

La nube se disipó y al fin se podía apreciar algo, Gaara estaba de pie sobre el césped mirando hacia arriba…en dónde estaba Taro con su **katana** en la mano, dispuesto ha atacarle...ambos estaban listo para el duro combate.

-¡No sabes siquiera porqué se unió al Akatsuki!-

-¡Lo hiso para destruir a Suna! ¡Me sedujo para que no sospechara nada! ¡Ella iba a entregar a Naruto! ¡Ella iba a traicionar a todos!-le respondió Gaara.

Taro hizo un puño e hizo una mueca de rabia, sus dientes rechinaban…la ira estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo y ya casi se le hacía imposible pensar sin tener la imagen de Gaara manchado de sangre y con su **katana **atravesada para que esté muerto, en su mente.

-¡Nunca en tu miserable vida te atrevas a manchar el nombre de mi prima! ¡Nunca más te atrevas a referirte de esa forma si se trata de Aiko!-exclamó el chico molesto al tiempo que se precipitaba contra Gaara, que esquivaba los ataques y contraatacaba en cada oportunidad, Taro respiraba entrecortadamente debido al éxtasis del momento y del esfuerzo por no descontrolarse-¡Pagarás tus errores!-

Un nuevo impacto entre ambas fuerzas causó una explosión, esto causó que cada uno fuera arrojado contra el tronco de algún árbol…la calabaza de Gaara que desde hace un tiempo era arena se movía de manera amenazante hacia el otro chico, la mirada del joven pelirrojo había cambiado…de igual forma ahora la mirada de Taro sería espeluznante, porque un kanji sería ahora su pupila.

-¡Shiai!-exclamó Taro al tiempo que abría sus ojos, su mirada era aterradora y sanguinaria…y era al mismo tiempo desafiante.

* * *

Ella corría sin cesar, estaba agotada pero si paraba sería asesinada pronto…aunque era la presa en ésta cacería debía permanecer así todo el tiempo que le fuera posible o las cosas se pondrían peor…

"_¿Cómo es que no puedo hacer nada para derrotarle…? ¿Qué debo hacer…?"_ pensó.

-No huyas más…no podrás seguir así…déjame salir y tu vida será perdonada, piensa en ti, ¿quieres morir?-

-¡Nunca te dejaré salir! ¡Pierdes tu tiempo!-exclamó ella mientras seguía corriendo al tiempo que trataba de idear algún plan que le sacara de ese problema-¡Te encerraré sino te tranquilizas! ¡Serás destruido si sigues con esa actitud!-

-No me hagas reír…tú, una anciana, ¿va ha darme una lección? Antes de lo que te des cuenta estarás arrastrándote por el suelo rogando por tu vida…-

Sus fuerzas se agotaban y ella sabía que aquella cosa tenía razón, pronto llegaría su fin pero no podía dejarle escapar y ya lo había decidido…sólo esa cosa escaparía cuando ella estuviera muerta.

-No lo puedes evitar…tú morirás aquí, ¡Satome Akiko!-

Volteó unos segundos y al verse perdida decidió enfrentarle, había llegado a un lugar sin salida…era su fin, su hora había llegado.

* * *

Sintió una sacudida eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y eso le ayudó a reaccionar a tiempo, sin embargo, era ya muy tarde como para que él le pudiera salvar.

"_Aiko…"_ pensó mientras trataba de alcanzarle, estaba a pocos centímetros de ella pero no logró atraparle.

-Eres muy lento…Hyuga Neji-

El castaño observó a la persona que le había nombrado, quedó atónito al verle…hacía ya muchos años que no le veía y lo que más le asombraba era que tenía a Aiko en sus brazos, se preguntaba qué hacía él ahí …

-Te preguntarás qué es lo que hago aquí, no tengo porqué responder esa pregunta pero…lo diré brevemente, Aiko representa una gran ayuda para mis planes y no puedo dejar que le lastimen o sus habilidades podrían verse perjudicadas-le dijo mientras observaba a la chica que tenía en brazos-No tengo nada en contra tuya pero siempre me has parecido un presumido, no tengo intenciones de establecer un combate contra ti, así que puedes estar relativamente tranquilo…no la dejaré más en tus manos, me haré yo ahora cargo de ella-

-¡Ella no te ayudará! ¡Tú alma está llena sólo de odio y venganza! ¡Aiko nunca cooperaría con una persona como tú!-

-Te equivocas, ambos estamos llenos de venganza y odio…dentro de este frágil y hermoso cuerpo, dentro de su alma se encuentra una gran maldad y el odio por lo que ella es…por lo que esconde dentro de su ser, ¡claro que me ayudará! No poseemos vínculos de ningún tipo y eso se convierte en nuestra mejor carta porque ninguno de los dos se entrometerá en los asuntos del otro-le explicó el chico mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se asomaba en su rostro-Por eso ella no puede quedarse aquí contigo por más tiempo, tenme confianza…no dejaré que la dañen-

-¡Cómo podría confiar en una persona que ha traicionado a su aldea! ¡Dime cómo…Uchiha Sasuke!-

* * *

No pudo moverse más debido al dolor que sentía, cayó sobre el suelo como si estuviera vencida y eso hizo que pequeñas lágrimas se asomaran en sus hermosos ojos perlados.

-No puedo…rendirme…Neji me espera…-dijo con dificultad-Debo tratar de sanar todas las heridas causadas por mi catastrófico escape…debí de ser más cuidadosa-

Reuniendo sus fuerzas logró ponerse nuevamente de pie y siguió su camino, tropezaba cada cierto tiempo pero seguía hasta que sintió que su cuerpo no reaccionaba más, fue entonces cuando le vio por fin, su larga cabellera castaña bailaba con el viento…sus hermosas facciones masculinas podían distinguirse y aunque la lluvia estaba cayendo suavemente, nada arruinaba aquella escena.

"_Neji…por fin…"_ pensó ella.

-Te encontré…-escuchó una voz detrás de ella, volteó y se mostró sorprendida.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo…?-trató de preguntar pero sus fuerzas la traicionaban y con gran esfuerzo logró mantener los ojos abiertos.

-No haga esfuerzo Hinata-sama…pronto estará bien se lo aseguro-

-Debemos llevarla a la aldea para que sea atendida-comentó uno de los presentes.

-No, aún debemos capturar a Hyuga Neji…así podremos regresar-respondió él.

-Pero Kotetsu…Hinata-sama podría…-

-¡Lo sé! Pero debemos capturar a Neji, además Haruka-san puede sanarle a Hinata-sama algunas heridas porque es una ninja médico-respondió Kotetsu fríamente.

-Kotetsu, es muy peligroso…quizá no pueda…-

-Sé que podrás Haruka-san…confío en ti-le interrumpió Kotetsu con cierto tono molesto, tenía mucho que jugarse ahora-Ahora vamos por "el genio Hyuga"…-

A penas y dieron unos cuantos pasos, no se habían dado cuenta que a poco metros de ellos estaba la persona que buscaban, muy tarde fue cuando se percataron de ello al llegar.

-Esta es nuestra fiesta privada, no me interesa porqué o para qué han venido pero si intervienen en mis planes les eliminaré-

"_¿U-Uchiha S-Sasuke? ¿Qué…hace él aquí…?" _se preguntó Kotetsu.

-Terminada con mi tarea de recoger lo que ahora me pertenece…me voy-comentó el Uchiha-¿Qué…rayos…?-

El chico sintió que su traje era jalado y vio que era la chica quién le hacía eso para tratar de llamar su atención…

Sus miradas se encontraron, fueron segundos pero para ambos fueron horas…el chico le soltó suavemente para que ella se quedara parada sobre el suelo, se alejó un poco y se sentó para observar la función…

-Satome Aiko, hazte a un lado para que podamos llevarnos a Hyuga Neji-dijo Kotetsu seriamente y ella le miró de manera extraña-Te lo advierto…-

-¿Aiko? ¿**Tenshi**_** (Ángel)**_?-preguntó Neji.

Ella agachó la mirada y luego de eso una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse sobre su rostro pero no era de felicidad…era una sonrisa perversa.

-¡Aléjense rápido!-exclamó Neji al descubrir qué era lo que pasaba.

Con gran esfuerzo lograron escapar de la lluvia de **shurikens **_**(estrellas ninja)**_ que fue lanzada por Aiko que no alzaba la mirada.

-¡Váyanse o perderán sus vidas!-advirtió Neji al tiempo que se tomaba distancia.

"¡Já! Esto se pondrá divertido…" pensó el Uchiha-Sin embargo…-

* * *

El fin estaba cerca, bien lo sabía él pero aún no estaba seguro totalmente de lo que debía hacer, muchos de sus compañeros había caído en el transcurso del tiempo: el marionetista loco…el sádico masoquista religioso…el codicioso adicto al dinero…el arrogante niño bonito y su mascota mutante que…se perdió. Muchos de sus camaradas habían caído y otros simplemente habían desaparecido, aunque él también había estado cerca de perecer había logrado ingeniárselas para poder seguir con vida y todo era por la sensación que ahora experimentaba.

"_¿Por qué me ha ocurrido esto a mí…? ¿Qué he hecho…?"_ se preguntó.

-Estamos cerca, nos separaremos en grupos de dos personas…-

-Nagato-kun…perdona quise decir Pein-kun…-

-Déjalo así Konan…-respondió el chico de cabellos naranja-Deidara tú vienes conmigo ya que conoces mejor que todos las habilidades de esa chica-

-De…acuerdo…-respondió.

-Konan, tú irás con Kisame…-ordenó el líder.

-Ehm…Pein, ¿no que Kisame se perdió? (-.-?)-preguntó Deidara.

-(o.O!) Ops! Es verdad… (¬.¬U) Eh, ¿Quién dijo que Kisame estaba aquí?-

-Etto… () tú-dijo Konan.

-(o.o!) Bueno, irás con Zetsu, Konan-respondió Pein-Y Tobi irá solo-

-(T-T) Pero por qué (ToT) yo soy un buen chico-

"_Es que nadie le quiere cerca…"_ pensó Deidara _"Pregúntenmelo a mí que le he tenido de compañero durante mucho tiempo, es un alivio que me dejen descansar de ese tipo tan fastidioso que no deja de decir que es un buen chico _(¬,¬)_"_

-(¬_¬*) Dije que irás solo y punto-respondió Pein y agregó seriamente-Nuestro objetivo es tan sólo capturar a la chica, el resto no nos interesa a menos claro que aparezca el **jinchuuriki** _**(contenedor de un demonio) **_del**kyuubi (demonio zorro)-**

"_¿Qué debería hacer…?"_ se preguntó el rubio.

-¡Es hora de actuar, en marcha!-ordenó Pein y todos siguieron su camino con sus respectivas parejas.

"_Lo he decidido…he de protegerte… si te demuestro lo que siento…así…" _pensó Deidara mientras caminaba al lado de Pein _"Quizá…tú puedas amarme…"_

* * *

La oscuridad cubría toda la gran mansión, la luna había llegado junto con la noche y su luz iluminó todo el jardín de aquél lugar, algo se deslizó entre las sombras y sus ojos verdes resplandecieron fugazmente, un aire demoniaco invadió el ambiente y de entre las sombras surgió una fuerza, toda Suna pudo observar un rayo de luz verde ascender al cielo y aquél rayo desapareció repentinamente para tomar la forma de un majestuoso quetzal verde que batió sus alas para elevarse poco a poco; aquella figura desde el cielo emprendió su vuelo hacia un rayo de luz violeta que podía ser visto también, poco a poco aquella figura se fue desvaneciendo en el trayecto al tiempo que se perdía de vista.

Los rayos de la hermosa luna llena tocaron suavemente aquella piel pálida, estaba sobre el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre y con dificultad lograba respirar, se arrastraba por los suelos pero poco antes de llegar al jardín quedó sin movimiento y delicadamente las gotas de su sangre cayeron sobre el césped al utilizar su brazo extendido como puente, poco antes de perder la consciencia logró expresar con lágrimas en los ojos y con una voz quebrada lo siguiente…

-Perdóname…no he podido con él…eres tú el único…que puede retenerle, Taro…-

Luego de aquellas palabras aquella mujer cerró los ojos lentamente al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro aunque estaba triste de haber fallado su misión estaba contenta consigo misma por haber dado todo en aquella brutal batalla.

* * *

Sabía cómo funcionaba esa técnica y era por eso que había decidido antes de quedarse sumergido por lo menos conseguiría lastimar a su oponente, con esa intención se precipitó contra él con la arena detrás suyo para poder así herir a su contrincante, en segundos su arena había atravesado a su adversario por el pecho.

-Idiota…-musitó el joven mientras la sangre brotaba de su boca y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-He vencido…-susurró el agresor y todo a su entorno se volvió negro.

Sus rodillas fueron atraídas contra el suelo y no se explicaba porqué, sentía un dolor interno y le era insoportable pero no podía parar aquello.

-¿Te duele?-

El chico posó su mirada en la persona que le estaba hablando y su expresión en el rostro no mejoró pero aunque el dolor le estaba acabando, aparentó que podía soportarlo y que no era nada.

-Ese dolor es el dolor del corazón…del alma, el dolor que estás experimentando no es siquiera una décima parte de todo lo que ha sentido Aiko por culpa tuya-

El joven arrodillado sintió tal dolor que su cuerpo le obligó a vomitar sangre, esta se esparció luego de ser arrojada y el joven respiraba con dificultad.

-No te puedes ni imaginar todo el daño que le has causado…aunque no hayas querido nunca eso, te diré algo…siempre he querido mucho a Aiko y no puedo explicar el porqué, ella es tan frágil que no puedo contener mis ganas de protegerla contra todo lo que quiera lastimarla-le dijo el chico de cabellos negros-Desde que éramos niños siempre la he cuidado, sin embargo, mi misión ha fallado porque alguien le ha hecho daño y ese…eres tú; no tienes ni idea de lo que significas para Aiko y para serte franco te tengo envidia por eso, ya que en esta vida es técnicamente imposible conocer a una chica como lo es ella-

-Taro, ¿tú amas a Aiko?-

-Le amo mucho pero el amor que le tengo es sólo fraternal aunque para muchos pueda parecer de otra forma, sin embargo, fue ella quién mató a mis padres ante mis ojos y aquellas imágenes y todo ese rencor no puede desaparecer de mi alma, no soy digno de ella y hasta que no encuentre una persona que le ame tanto como ella puede amar…no se la entregaré a nadie-le respondió Taro-Pero no puedo hacer nada si ella se enamora...eso fue algo en lo que no pensé y ese fue mi gran error, quiero que sepas que no me agradas, Sabaku No Gaara, no creo que seas digno de todo el amor que ella te ofrece pero no pienso hacer nada por separarlos ni por reunirlos, quiero que pienses en lo que te diré, dependiendo de todo decidiré tu destino…-

-¿Estás con Aiko sólo por la misión que tienes…?-

-No, mi vida se debe sólo a ella porque mi único propósito es protegerla de todo, no soy muy expresivo ni sensible y casi siempre actúo rudamente y de manera precipitada, pero por ella haré lo que es correcto y eso es decirte toda la verdad con respecto a todo-le dijo Taro y mientras Gaara seguía sufriendo aquél dolor interno, el chico agachó la cabeza y los mechones negros le cubrieron parte de su rostro-Aiko es una chica que defiende lo que quiere y no me refiero a los ideales sino a las personas, es una persona terca pero de muy buen corazón y es una gran mujer en muchos aspectos; ella decidió unirse al Akatsuki sólo para poder cobrar venganza contra el rubio ese y todo porque ese rubio te había matado…-

"_Chiio-baasama…fue la que me revivió a cambio de su propia vida…ese día"_ pensó.

-Le hubiera sido más fácil olvidarse de eso y seguir pero el sentimiento de no haberte podido proteger porque estaba lejos le impulsó a tomar la decisión de unírseles, estaba lejos porque tu padre y los del concejo habían visto que ella era una supuesta amenaza para la aldea, le enviaron entonces a corta edad sola a que cumpliera con misiones en el que arriesgaba su vida y ella realizaba esas misiones con la esperanza de poder regresar algún día a la aldea para poder estar contigo-le dijo Taro mientras hacía un puño de rabia-Aiko sabía que si sus verdaderas intenciones eran reveladas entonces el Akatsuki le mataría sin dudar, ella era consciente de todo el riesgo que su capricho provocaba pero seguía con esa idea porque no iba a perdonar a las personas que se había atrevido a dañar a la persona que más amaba porque te había perdido una vez y no iba a permitir que le fueras arrebatado de su vida nuevamente-

-Pero debió decirme…-

-¡Cállate!-exclamó Taro y el dolor que sentía Gaara se intensificó-Si ella te lo hubiera dicho quizá porque te importaba le hubieras detenido y ella te habría hecho caso por eso si ella quería seguir con su plan no podía decirte nada, normalmente ella no hace la voluntad de otro a menos que le sea conveniente y el que te haga caso a ti te convierte en la única persona que puede domarla de cierto modo; ni siquiera a mí me hace caso-

Las palabras de Taro fueron como dagas en el corazón del pelirrojo, todo se iba aclarando en su mente…ahora comprendía muchas de las cosas que habían pasado pero aún le costaba creer todo…

-Nadie más que tú puede hacerle olvidar su venganza, sin embargo, yo soy el único que puede ayudarle con Mitsuru y eso nada ni nadie puede cambiarlo ya que fui entrenado específicamente para ello, Mitsuru obligará a Aiko a matar si se ve en peligro y también ella logra apoderarse de su cuerpo cuando Aiko se enfurece mucho y no puede controlarse; por eso mató a su equipo aquella vez y a nuestra familia cuando era pequeña…ella no sabía lo que hacía…ese demonio se aprovechó de la inocencia de Aiko…-le dijo Taro-Ella nunca sintió el amor de su padre aunque para él, ella era lo más valioso en su vida y porque no quería que ella sufriera siempre fue duro para poder así prepararle contra todo, Takeshi-sama fue un gran hombre y la prueba de su amor por su hija lo tengo yo…-

-Si…lo que dices es…cierto, entonces yo…-

-Has hecho todo mal…por eso estás en donde estás justo ahora-le dijo Taro y el dolor de Gaara era insoportable para él, sentía que las lágrimas de dolor estaban a punto de brotar-Mi "Shiai" está mucho más avanzado que el de ella y por eso puedo hacer muchas más cosas pero el de ella es más fuerte aunque no está totalmente desarrollado, me he podido enterar de todo porque he podido entrar en contacto por medio de los sueños con Aiko, además me encargué personalmente de todo el asunto sobre ella y sus asesinatos cuando estuve dentro del **Anbu **_**(ninjas especiales)-**_

Taro observó a Gaara, él estaba en medio de un charco de sangre con un dolor interno inexplicable y con la culpa carcomiéndolo; Taro sonrió satisfecho pero su sed de venganza aún estaba presente.

-Le he hecho tanto daño…todo…ha sido mi culpa…-susurró Gaara con la cabeza agachada-**Gomen kudasai **_**(perdóname)**_ Aiko…-

-Aún te falta mucho…no te imaginas todo el dolor que le causaste cuando le dijiste todas esas cosas en el bosque…quizá si no le hubieras dejado en ese sitio ella nunca hubiera sido tan desdichada…-comentó Taro y el ambiente negro se transformó en aquél bosque.

* * *

Aclaración: POV de Gaara

* * *

El dolor que siento es enorme, nunca en mi vida algo me ha dolido tanto excepto la traición de Aiko, justamente ahora estoy sintiendo que me muero…

Me sostengo con dificultad del tronco más cercano y aunque estoy de pie no creo poder mantenerme por mucho tiempo así, ese chico Taro está a mi lado y ambos miramos lo mismo…

El rubio del Akatsuki está parado cerca de mí mientras que otro yo está al lado de…Aiko, hace más de 3 años que no la veía y aunque esta sea tan sólo una ilusión…me siento extraño, me duele mucho el saber que estaba equivocado y que no sólo le hice daño a la que era mi novia sino que también le hice daño a mi único verdadero amor…

Acabo de verme preguntarle si realmente trabajaba para el Akatsuki, fui un tonto porque ella no me dijo que lo hacía y tomé su silencio como una afirmación…quizá si me hubiera detenido y le hubiera tratado de escuchar, ella nunca habría...muerto.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto a Taro cuando empiezo a sentir un dolor en el pecho, es como si me estuvieran partiendo el corazón, ya casi no puedo respirar…

-Estás sintiendo lo que sintió Aiko, es sólo eso-me responde él tranquilamente, estoy empezando a odiar a este tipo…

Con cada palabra que le dice mi otro yo a Aiko mi corazón comienza a dolerme más y siento como mis pulmones se van llenando de sangre, tengo poco aire y siento que la garganta se me está desgarrando…

"_-No puedo creerlo… ¡Me mentiste! Pensé que de verdad me amabas…pensé que podríamos formar una familia y ser felices juntos…pero todo era un vil mentira tuya…no eres más que eso… ¡No eres más que una ZORRA!-"_

¡No!, ¡Aiko, no me escuches! ¡No! ¡Sólo te digo eso porque no logré controlar mi rabia y porque actué impulsivamente!, ¡por favor perdóname! Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer ya que está hecho…¡perdóname Aiko!

"_-¡¿Sabes todo lo que he arriesgado por tu estúpida culpa?! ¿Sabes que dejé Suna para poder estar contigo? Realmente me arrepiento de todo…nunca debí aceptar mis sentimientos hacia ti ¡ZORRA! No te mereces otro nombre…-"_

¡No es verdad! ¡No me arrepiento! Lo que viví contigo ha sido lo más hermoso de mi vida…ya no puedo aguantarlo más y las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, quiero gritarle que la amo pero mi garganta está sangrando y lo sé porque siento el sabor a sangre, siento que el corazón se me está desgarrando…no puedo creer que esta clase de dolor existiera…

"_-Jugaste con mis sentimientos… ¡Me traicionaste! Realmente si pudiera pedir un deseo sería… ¡El de no haberte conocido NUNCA!-"_

¡Miento! Yo agradezco el haberte conocido, ¡eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! ¡Perdóname! No puedo hacer más que llorar y lamentarme, quisiera poder ir a detenerme pero con gran esfuerzo puedo mantenerme de pie, las lágrimas bañan por completo mi rostro y no puedo hacer más que sentir que mi respiración varía y que voy quedando sin vida…

Veo que Aiko trata de acercase a mi otro yo, quizá debí aceptarle en ese instante pero mi furia me llevó a empujarle…he sido un tonto.

-¿Sabes?, ella se acercó para explicártelo pero tú le empujaste y te negaste a escucharle-me dice Taro y eso no me ayuda en nada…

Siento que me asfixio, estoy desesperándome un poco, el dolor no cesa y la sangre quiere brotar por mi boca, mis pulmones están llenándose y ya casi ni respirar logro. Veo que mi otro yo se aleja, mi Aiko…no, ya no tengo derecho de llamarla mía…la mirada que tiene ella muestra comprensión pero ni siquiera yo me logro perdonar esto…

Me duele el alma intensamente, de un momento a otro empiezo a vomitar sangre y el césped se mancha de sangre, esto es demasiado hasta para mí…mi corazón late cada vez más débilmente y me duele profundamente, no puedo creer que le haya hecho todo esto a la persona que más amaba…me odio por esto…casi no puedo respirar porque la sangre que brota de mi boca no me lo permite, me cubro el rostro y grito al cielo estrellado su nombre…

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAIIIKOOO!!!!!-

Siento mi corazón vaciarse totalmente, por unos instantes siento como si fuera atravesado y me quedo sin aire, mi corazón deja de latir y me siento morir, sin embargo, logro tomar un bocado de aire y sin poder explicarlo todo vuelve a ser doloroso pero con vida sigo al menos;

"_Sólo quería cobrar venganza…tenía que destruir a Deidara…al final parece que él logró destruirme a mí…también quería libarme de la grulla…por eso iba a abandonar Konoha…para reunirme con Taro…mi separación de Gaara sólo iba ha ser temporal y luego regresaría para que pudiéramos amarnos libremente"_

Es la voz cálida de Aiko, son sus pensamientos…he sido un idiota…no puedo resistirme más y me pongo de pie con gran dificultad, siento que mis músculos se desgarran sin poder evitarlo…

Caigo irremediablemente a pocos metros de ella y le veo con una daga, ¡No! ¡No puede ser!, ¡Aiko, no! ¡Por favor detente! No quiero perderla…

El dolor que siento es inmenso y las lágrimas ya no pueden compensar de alguna forma mi sufrimiento, la sangre no deja de brotar y siento que me voy muriendo…

Aiko se pone de pie y yo no puedo más que querer alcanzarle al estirar mi mano hacia ella pero no logro acercarme lo suficiente.

-Sólo te estás haciendo más daño, sólo ve todo y no hagas nada-me dice Taro pero él qué rayos sabe, no me importa él ni nadie más que Aiko…esa es la verdad.

Ella precipita la daga y mi corazón es estrujado fuertemente, boto sangre y mi visión se hace borrosa, siento punzadas bajo el abdomen y cierro en ese instante los ojos por el fuerte dolor, cuando los abro veo que alguien quiere atacar a Aiko, eso no puede ser…esa persona debe ser quién le mató…

Veo que Aiko empieza a caer cuesta abajo y siento que una lluvia de piedras me cae encima y más sangre brota de mí, desearía pronto la muerte para reunirme con ella en el otro mundo porque todo este martirio me está matando…

Le veo a ella en medio de un charco de sangre y siento que un líquido caliente se desliza desde mi frente y cuando veo que una gota cae sobre el césped veo que no es más que sangre…

La lluvia empieza a caer y empieza a limpiar la sangre que llevo encima pero mis heridas no sanan, el dolor tampoco desaparece…logro ahogar un grito de dolor provocadas por tales punzadas y todo el dolor que tortura mi ser.

"_-Gaara…ayúdame…Gaara…__**onegai (Por favor)**__…-"_

Escucho que me llama y que me pide ayuda y yo trato de avanzar, sin que pueda explicarlo termino frente a ella, me lastima verle en esas condiciones…si tan sólo no hubiera actuado de manera tan impulsiva quizá…

Me voy acercando a ella poco a poco, aunque me esté desgarrando por dentro, estiro mi brazo para alcanzarle y me pongo de rodillas, en un último esfuerzo caigo y logro tomarla de los hombros, suavemente la tomo entre mis brazos y acaricio su cabello negro mientras lloro inconsolablemente.

-Perdóname…lo siento tanto…perdóname, Aiko-le digo con lágrimas en los ojos y mi respiración se hace entrecortada la abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Gaara…?-pregunta mientras abre lentamente sus ojos y bota sangre por la boca.

-Soy yo…-le digo y lloro con más intensidad.

-Gracias por todo…-me dice ella y va cerrando los ojos, mi corazón no puede soportarlo y siento como si millones de agujas fueran a ser incrustados en él, me duele todo lo que está pasando y con sumo esfuerzo ella me dice-Te amo…-

-Y yo a ti…-le respondo y la abrazo, su mano cae sin vida sobre el césped y su cuerpo desaparece ante mis ojos, las lágrimas no dejan de brotar…finalmente le he perdido para siempre…-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!!!!-

-Y esto aún no termina….-escucho que dice Taro.

* * *

Fin del POV de Gaara

* * *

Fin del Décimo segundo capítulo

Vocabulario:

**¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?:** ¿Recuerdas el amor?

**Aiko**: Niña del amor.

Notas Finales de la Autora: Hi!!! Eh…pues el fin está cerca y el próximo será el penúltimo capítulo, espero que este capítulo haya valido la pena n.n Dejen review onegai ToT o me negaré a subir el capítulo final ¬_¬ jajaja XD hablo en serio -.-U Espero no haberles hecho llorar demasiado en el caso de que lo hayan hecho, claro. Bueno ya próximamente se acabará ToT no quiero!!! T.T pero cada historia tiene su final y el de este humilde FF llega dentro de 2 capítulos u.u cuídense y nos leeremos la próxima vez…

Capítulo próximo: "El mismísimo infierno"…Ahnny se despide con un beso enorme…ja ne minna-san ;)

PDTA: No olviden dejar review T.T sólo hagan "clic" en la parte inferior de la pantalla que dice **"Review/Coment"** y listo nwn aparecerá una ventana en la que escribirán su comentario sobre el presente capítulo y luego "clic" en la opción inferior de la parte izquierda y yap n.n su comentario será enviado.


	13. Chapter 13:El mismísimo infierno

¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?

By Hyuuga Ahnny

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes del anime Naruto me pertenecen (aunque quisiera que Gaara me pertenezca)

Notas del Autor: Hola minna-san! Ship!! nwn este es eh…buenop supongo que será un gran capítulo, habrá mucho sufrimiento u.U espero sea de su agrado no olviden los review!! XD sin más les dejo para que lean

Por favor dejen reviews cualquier comentario será aceptado, si quieren sean duros conmigo pero onegai dejen reviews!! Porque este es mi primer fiction.

**Dedicatoria:**Este capítulo se lo dedico en especial a Sakumo-chan, se lo dedico también a Arashi Yaoi, Saru Uchiha, Nadia y a mi gran amiga Bellandy.

* * *

Observaciones: Se darán a lo largo del Fiction.

"_Pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

………- Cambio de escena

…- Pasado un lapso de tiempo

* * *

Capítulo 13: El mismísimo infierno

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-Gracias por todo…-le dijo Aiko y sus ojos se fueron cerrando, el corazón de Gaara estaba siendo destruido y con mucho esfuerzo ella agrega-Te amo…-_

_-Y yo a ti…- responde Gaara y la abraza, finalmente la mano sin vida de la chica cae sobre el césped y su cuerpo desaparece, las lágrimas de dolor no dejaban de brotar de los ojos aguamarinas y gritó a todo pulmón-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!!!!-_

_-Y esto aún no termina…-dijo Taro._

* * *

El joven pelirrojo lloraba intensamente y se lamentaba a gritos, sus sollozos hacían que el joven de cabellos negros empezara a dudar sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Luego de un incómodo momento, el pelirrojo se levantó y aunque todo su cuerpo le doliera tomó de la camisa al otro chico.

_-M_erezco la muerte…he hecho demasiado daño y ya es tarde como para remediarlo, ¡mátame por favor!, ¡mátame!-exclamó el pelirrojo con algunas lágrimas.

"_Su corazón está destrozado, ha entrado en una crisis…"_ pensó Taro-Escucha, aún no es hora de eliminarte porque no sabes toda la verdad, debes saber que el amigo castaño de Aiko le encontró medio muerta, le llevó al hospital y se creó entonces un gran lío, ella perdió tanta sangre que estaba muy débil y tardaría meses para que se recuperara y no estaba en condiciones de alojar otro ser dentro de ella (u.u)-

El pelirrojo se detuvo y le miró sorprendido, soltó lentamente la camisa de Taro y pareció no estar presente en ese instante.

-Se tuvo que renunciar a la vida del niño que llevaba dentro Aiko para que ella pudiera vivir, si decidía tenerle ella hubiera fallecido y seguramente su bebé también luego de un tiempo-le respondió Taro-Aiko estaba embarazada…ella llevaba en su vientre a un hijo cuyo padre eras…tú, Sabaku No Gaara-

El pelirrojo no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar…él iba ha ser padre…el fruto del amor que había existido entre él y Aiko había florecido, sin embargo, aquél fruto desapareció a cambio de la vida de la chica.

-Cuando Aiko se enteró de la pérdida del bebé quería morirse, porque había perdido el único recuerdo que tenía de ti y deseó innumerable veces dar su vida a cambio de tener a aquél bebé dentro suyo-le dijo Taro-Aunque le dijiste muchas cosas horribles esa noche, ella te seguía amando…-

Aquellas palabras dejaron petrificado al pelirrojo, definitivamente sentía la necesidad de hacer algo para remediar su error pero el recuerdo de aquél documento en donde se le notificaba de la muerte de la joven reaparecía y le hacía desear morir porque no había nada que él pudiera hacer para remediar todo el mal que había causado.

-…tu castigo no termina aún…debes sufrir más…-

-¡No!, ¡basta ya! No quiero seguir viendo…-suplicó Gaara y cayó de rodillas.

-Aunque no quieras lo harás…-le dijo Taro y el pelirrojo observo que la pupila en forma del kanji Shi **死**(Muerte) se transformó kanji sora **空**(Cielo).

Aquél kanji fue lo último que vio el pelirrojo antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse en un lugar totalmente oscuro de rodillas sobre el suelo y el dolor que sentía había aumentado, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar y recorrer su rostro…estaba respirando entrecortadamente, los sollozos aumentaban y el dolor que experimentaba era el causante de aquella sensación además de la culpa que no dejaba de torturarle incesantemente; el pelirrojo se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos pero la imagen de la chica ensangrentada aparecía y eso le obligaba a ver a su alrededor, lloraba como si no hubiera consuelo y no dejaba de lamentarse, gritaba al sollozar…cerraba los ojos y los abría llenos de lágrimas, sentía que se desgarraba por dentro y no le importaba…se sentía solo…

La culpa que sentía era inmensa y deseaba en verdad la muerte porque aquél martirio por el que pasaba era ya demasiado, sintió entonces que alguien le tocó el hombro suavemente y su llanto cesó inesperadamente.

-¿Gaara…?-

El pelirrojo volteó de inmediato al reconocer la voz, las lágrimas se asomaron pero fueron retenidas antes de que cayeran, giró para poder estar frente a frente y logró ponerse de pie aunque estaba muriendo de dolor.

-Que alivio…te he encontrado, ¿qué ha pasado para que estés así?-le preguntó y paso su mano suavemente sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo.

-…-no podía responder, el impacto era enorme para él.

-Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote y he esperado demasiado para volver a verte…-

-Aiko yo…-

Ahogó un grito de dolor al abrazar a la chica, se destrozaba lentamente y no le importaba porque lo que creyó haber perdido ahora estaba al frente suyo.

-Todas las chicas han decidido ayudarme…así podré convertirme en una gran novia para ti…-le dijo ella tranquilamente.

El pelirrojo deshizo el abrazo al oírle porque el tono con el que había hablado no era normal, le miró a los ojos y observó la mirada perdida de la chica…

-¿A-Aiko…?-preguntó él mirándole confundido.

-Viviremos una vida normal…siempre te apoyaré y nunca te defraudaré…-le dijo ella y fue ligeramente sacudida por el pelirrojo-Practicaré para mejorar…me esforzaré para estar por fin a tu lado…confiaré en ti…-

Las palabras de la chica eran hirientes, el tono de voz de la chica estaba vacío totalmente y sus palabras carecían de sentido por el modo de hablar de ella; él empezaba a asustarse porque nunca antes le había visto de esa forma tan…ausente.

-¿Estás…bien, A-Aiko…?-

-No buscarás a otra mujer…mejoraré para que nunca te avergüences de mí en ninguna situación…para que seas la envidia de todos…-le dijo ella y agachó la mirada perdida que tenía y rió suavemente, estuvo a punto de desplomarse pero Gaara le sostuvo a tiempo para que eso no ocurriera, ella seguía sin mirarlo.

-¡Aiko!-le llamó él pero ella sólo rió suavemente.

-Haré todo eso por ti…porque te amo…-respondió ella sin hacer caso a lo que decía el pelirrojo y ya no poseía rigidez o control sobre su cuerpo.

-Vamos Aiko…responde…-

-Quiero serte útil…te sentirás orgulloso…nunca más me dejarás…-dijo ella sin parecer consciente de lo que decía-Estarás a mi lado…-

-¿Qué te sucede…?-

-Haré todo por conseguirlo…es que quiero estar a tu lado…-

-Perdóname…perdóname…-le dijo él abrazándola suavemente con lágrimas en los ojos, parecía que abrazaba a un objeto sin vida alguna y eso hacía que el pelirrojo sintiera más dolor al sentirla así.

-Pierdes el tiempo…Sabaku No Gaara…-escuchó él y vio a Taro observando-Ella no te escucha, aunque le grites fuertemente no te oirá…tal y como la ves, ese es el estado emocional de Aiko y todo por tu causa…-

-Ya basta…detente y no digas más…-le susurró el pelirrojo a la chica de entre sus brazos, ignorando completamente las palabras del otro chico-Estoy a tu lado, Aiko-

-Creo en ti…siempre te amaré…nunca te abandonaré…porque soy tu novia…porque eres mi único amor, Gaara…-

El chico no podía evitar derrumbarse en ese instante y cayó de rodillas aún sosteniendo a la chica, colocaba su rostro por encima del hombro de la chica y le susurraba tiernamente palabras de amor…suplicas para que se detuviera…y miles de disculpas por todo lo que ella había pasado por su culpa…

-Ya es suficiente…ya estoy aquí…ya estoy a tu lado…-le susurró Gaara con la voz quebrada y sin poder ya evitar que las lágrimas no cayeran.

-A pesar de todo yo…te amo…Sabaku No Gaara…-

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al pelirrojo, él le miró de frente y aunque ella seguía con su mirada perdida…el tono que había empleado la chica había sido más humano y la ausencia e inconsciencia había desaparecido ligeramente.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma, Gaara…-

-¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…me querrías…?-

-Porque…el amor…no se explica…ni se cuestiona…tan sólo se siente…-

"_No puede ser…imposible…"_ pensó Taro.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta del error que cometía, el tono con el que esas palabras fueron dichas fueron suficientes como para hacerle ver a Gaara que la Aiko que tenía en sus brazos no estaba del todo ausente y que luego de mucho…había logrado rescatar a la auténtica…

-Yo…yo no lo sabía…si lo hubiera sabido…entonces yo…-el pelirrojo estaba bañado en lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento-Perdóname…lo siento mucho, en verdad…-

Taro observaba la escena con horror, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y algo en su mente se aclaró completamente…

"_Eso es…aquél sentimiento…aquél aprecio…todo eso es…"_ pensaba Taro.

El pelirrojo sintió la mano de la chica sobre su espalda, tratando de corresponder al abrazo…eran débiles los movimientos, el pelirrojo miró a la chica…le quitó el cabello del rostro suavemente y acarició su mejilla tiernamente, se inclinó hacia ella…

-Aiko…yo…te amo…-le dijo él suavemente y sus palabras estaban llenas de sentimiento, algunas lágrimas aparecieron repentinamente en los ojos de la chica.

-Gaara…-fue lo último que ella dijo porque él juntó sus labios en un tierno y delicado beso lleno de amor.

Prontamente el cuello del chico fue rodeado por los brazos de la chica, la mejilla del chico fue suavemente acariciada y sus miradas se encontraron…finalmente aquella mirada perdida había desaparecido por completo.

-¡¡¡¡BASTAAAA!!!!-

El pelirrojo y la chica se separaron al escuchar aquello, el pelirrojo fue arrojado lejos de la chica, ella fue tomada del hombro y luchaba por volver junto a Gaara.

-¡¿Cómo rayos lo has hecho?! ¡¿Cómo es que le has podido recuperar?!-

-¡Gaara…!-llamó desesperada la chica.

-¡Aiko…!-

-¡Taro, detente…le he perdonado!-exclamó la chica.

-¡Cállate que tú no vales nada!-exclamó Taro y empujó fuertemente a la chica.

-¡¿Cómo es que le tratas de esa forma?!-

-¡Ella no es Aiko! ¡Despierta! ¡No es más que una ilusión!-exclamó furioso el chico de cabellos negros y con su **katana** en manos volteó rápidamente y le incrustó la espada en el abdomen de la chica que desapareció con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!-

-¡Escúchame bien, bastardo!-exclamó Taro y Gaara vio que sus extremidades estaban atadas y no podía moverse-¡Se terminó! ¡No más de estos juegos, he tenido suficiente de toda esta basura! ¡Lo he visto todo y lo he decidido, Gaara!-

El pelirrojo observó los ojos de Taro sin poder evitarlo, prontamente vio que estaba de pie en medio del bosque y detrás suyo estaba el chico de cabellos negros.

-¡Escucha, Sabaku No Gaara!-exclamó Taro mientras daba un salto para quedar frente al pelirrojo, él aún estaba confuso-Realmente amas a Aiko, no me cabe más la duda pero no te ayudaré a reunirte con ella pero tampoco te separaré…-

-Lo dices como si ella estuviera aún con vida…-

-¿Acaso la arena se te entró al cerebro? ¡Claro que está viva! (¬.¬) Idiota…-le dijo Taro algo molesto y luego agregó con tono serio y escalofriante-La próxima vez que le dañes…me encargaré personalmente de eliminarte, lo único que puedo hacer luego haberte hecho sufrir es…es darte una segunda oportunidad-

El pelirrojo estaba contento por la noticia, Aiko estaba viva y él aún estaba a tiempo de remediar todos sus errores…

-Ese chakra…no puede ser…-comentó Taro sin pensar.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Son asuntos míos pero puede que me seas de ayuda…-comentó Taro y cerró los ojos momentáneamente, luego los abrió y agregó-Debes venir a menos que quieras perderla nuevamente pero esta vez para siempre…-

Ambos partieron de inmediato, en el camino el pelinegro se regañaba mentalmente y no dejaba de torturarse.

"_Demonios, debí de haber llegado antes…sabía que este día llegaría pero no quería que todo ocurriera así…me hubiera gustado hablar con ella aunque sea una vez más antes de que todo termine…"_ pensó Taro.

* * *

POV de Aiko

* * *

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? Estaba con Neji y le había indicado las posiciones del enemigo y luego quedé inconsciente por el esfuerzo ya que me encuentro muy débil, no he comido en varios días aunque Neji sí lo ha hecho, no he querido comer por el estado ánimo que tengo pero cada 5 días pruebo bocado y tomo agua en abundancia; he perdido la voz porque no dejaba de llorar y me lo tengo merecido aunque me dolía estar al lado de Neji sin poder charlar, sin embargo, agradezco la presencia de nuestro querido Shinji, él le ha brindado algo de compañía a Neji y me siento feliz por eso…

¡Oh no, Shinji! ¿Dónde está…? Le enviamos a recoger agua al río más cercano pero no ha regresado, ¿le habrá pasado algo? ¡No puede ser…! Debo encontrarlo rápido, debe estar asustado y solo dentro de este gran bosque…

¿Por qué todo está oscuro…? Debo despertar rápido de este sueño y encontrar a Shinji, no me perdonaría si algo le llega a pasar, lo último que recuerdo era que estaba con Neji viendo si eliminábamos a un grupo de ninjas que nos amenazaban, luego de eso sólo recuerdo que iba a estrellarme contra el suelo porque perdí el equilibrio…

Todo es muy distinto al lugar en dónde estaba, es imposible que me encuentre en…casa, yo estaba en un bosque muy lejos de Suna ¿Qué hago aquí…?

Camino lentamente por la mansión en busca de algo que me explique lo que está ocurriendo, llego hasta el patio central en dónde siempre hacíamos los eventos familiares y al parecer hoy hay uno…

-¿Dónde estabas…?-me pregunta mi tío Hiro, recuerdo haberlo matado…

-…yo…-Esto no puede ser, ¡puedo hablar!-Verá tío yo…-

-Ya no digas nada y ve que todos te están esperando…-me dice él y me va empujando hacia delante, logra ponerme al frente de toda la multitud.

-¡Aiko!-exclaman mi nombre y yo me encojo de hombros debido al miedo que siento en estos momentos…-¡¿Dónde estabas?!-

-…yo…verá, yo…-trato de decir pero Tetsuya se da media vuelta y desaparece entre la multitud, pronto todos se ponen frente a mí como si fueran una barrera que guardaba la distancia, aún puedo distinguir el miedo y el rencor en sus miradas hacia mí, aunque ya no me afectan me siento incómoda.

-¿Y bien?-me pregunta el tío Hiro que encabeza la multitud-¿A qué hora empiezas?-

-¿De qué me está hablando Hiro-**ojisan****_(Tío)_**?-preguntó tímidamente y todos comienzan a reírse, creo que he hecho mal en preguntar…

-Sigues siendo tan tonta como antes…-me dice Tetsuya y por alguna razón todos son más grandes que yo…-Sino comienzas ahora, te irá mal Aiko…-

Todos empiezan a impacientarse y la lluvia de insultos empieza, me duele que mi familia me trate así y aunque me duela me alegra haberles eliminado porque no creo que podría vivir con este tipo de personas rodeándome…

-¡Suficiente!-miro de inmediato a la persona que acababa de hablar, todos guarda silencio y ella aparece…hacía mucho que no le veía, pensé que le había eliminado también pero ahora que lo pienso ella no estaba…-Aiko, tranquila estoy aquí…-

-Akiko-baasan, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?-le pregunto a mi abuela y ella me sonríe dulcemente, acaricia mi cabeza suavemente y se pone delante de mí para defenderme de todos los demás, sin embargo, Tetsuya es el primero en hacer algo que nunca pensé ver…

-¡Tú eres como ella! ¡Tú y ella deben desaparecer…!-exclama Tetsuya al tiempo que arroja una piedra en contra de Akiko-baasan, ella logra apresar la piedra pero otra le cae en el brazo-¡Eliminémoslas!-

No puede ser, están apedreándonos y Akiko-baasan está recibiendo todo el daño para protegerme…mientras me abraza fuertemente, aunque físicamente parece una chica de 20 años en realidad tiene un alrededor de 200 años, logró obtener la juventud eterna al cumplir los deseos de Mitsuru…

-Akiko-baasan, ¿**doushite****_(por qué)_**?-le pregunto y ella me mira sonriente, una lagrima se desliza por su rostro y me doy cuenta de que tengo el aspecto de una niña de 5 años…es como aquella vez.

-Tranquila…no te preocupes por mí…ya no puedo servir de nada…es lo menos que puedo hacer…por lo menos seré útil antes de irme…para siempre…-me susurra ella y veo que la sangre ya está manchando el suelo, el que ataquen a mi abuela me molesta mucho y aunque ya les he matado antes a todos ellos no quiero que ella vea la terrible masacre que soy capaz de crear…-Le daré tiempo…para que te salven…no estarás sola más…yo estoy contigo y…Taro pronto lo estará…-

* * *

Fin del POV de Aiko

* * *

Tenía una ligera idea de lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, algo en aquella situación le hacía pensar que estaba equivocado porque aunque le parecía familiar todo, había algo que era distinto…quizá era la mirada de la chica.

"_Debo pensar en algo rápido, no puedo dejar que los asesine aunque sea por nuestro bien…"_ pensó el chico de cabellos castaños.

La chica estaba fuera de sí, aunque ahora no poseía **shurikens****_(estrellas ninja)_** su mirada lograba paralizar a cualquiera, todos trataban de detenerle y por eso recibían muchos golpes físicos, el chico se alegraba ligeramente el no haberle dado una **katana** para que cortara a sus enemigos y ahora ella sólo se podía defender con sus puños, patadas y destrezas ninja.

El chico sabía que debía hacer algo pero antes tenía que pensar en un plan, no se aventuraría a enfrentarla sino tenía uno y volteó al sentir que la mano de alguien se posó sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Uchiha?-preguntó el castaño.

-¿No harás algo para detenerla?-le preguntó el chico-¿Es demasiado hasta para ti?-

-Estoy pensando en algo, ¿tú harás algo?-

-¿Yo? No lo sé, quizá sea bueno detenerle ahora y llevármela pero no estoy seguro pero es una buena alternativa…quizá sino la detengo ahora, entonces será lastimada y no me será útil…-le respondió fríamente el chico.

-Bastardo…-susurró el castaño.

-Si tienes algo en contra mía debes decírmelo de frente…a menos que me tengas miedo y sea por eso que debes sólo decirlo en voz baja-le dijo arrogantemente.

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo…Uchiha-le respondió.

El ambiente se ponía más tenso y pronto el castaño observó que aquél chakra violeta estaba envolviendo por completo a la chica, eran ya 3 plumas formadas y la 4ta estaba casi terminada…la chica apartaba de su camino a todos los que intentaban dañarla, ella no emitía ninguna palabra y sólo se desplazaba al tiempo que les agredía fuertemente, era tanta su fuerza que con una patada lograba que su oponente atravesara más de 1 kilómetro de árboles, los huesos rotos eran fácilmente oídos cuando ella les daba con el puño y su mirada no cambiaba, aunque sus adversarios eran bastante fuertes, ellos empezaban a cansarse por el gasto de chakra que requería su técnica, ella parecía disfrutar de su batalla aunque sentía que su control sobre su chakra había disminuido debido a que ahora los efectos de los golpes que había recibido surgían efecto.

Muchos de los contrincantes de ella estaban caídos contra el suelo o simplemente yacían sobre la corteza de alguno de los árboles que habían atravesado, ahora sólo uno quedaba de pie y daba una dura batalla.

-¡Kotetsu!-se oyó desde dentro del bosque.

El aludido volteó unos segundos al oír su nombre, fácilmente no habría volteado si la persona que le había llamado no fuera aquella que él amaba…

"_¡Hinata-sama!"_ exclamó mentalmente Neji al verle.

Grave fue su error de Kotetsu, la chica que le atacaba aprovechó aquél descuido y le tomó de la muñeca fuertemente, logró que él soltara la espada que llevaba y la tomó sin que se pudiera evitar, soltó al joven y se precipitó contra la chica sin esperar más, el joven de cabellos negros lo observó y se movió rápidamente para proteger a la persona que amaba.

La sangre salpicó por todos lados, los árboles eran ahora carmesí y una risa macabra empezó a retumbar por todos lados, el castaño sentía por primera vez lo que era el miedo hacia un adversario…aquella risa y aquella forma de moverse y de atacar eran escalofriantes y sobre todo le temía porque podría lastimar a la persona que más quería y amaba en este mundo.

-¡¡¡¡¡KOTETSU!!!!!-

El chico cayó lentamente de espaldas sobre el suelo con la espada atravesada en su abdomen, aquella espada se le fue prácticamente arrancada por la persona que le había agredido, esa misma persona acercó lentamente la punta de la **katana** a la cabeza de la chica que lloraba al lado de Kotetsu, en cualquier momento le mataría y aunque disfrutaba ver su dolor y su sufrimiento no podía permitirle vivir más…

-¿Vas a matarme…Aiko? ¿Vas a quitarme otra cosa más…?-preguntó la chica con la mirada en el suelo y ya calmada-¿Me arrebatarás ahora la vida?, me has arrebatado todo lo importante para mí y ahora quieres mi vida, te llevaste a la persona que más amaba a pocos días antes del día más feliz de mi vida y aunque eres mi amiga…no te lo perdono, si vas a quitarme la vida entonces esta vez será un cambio porque te la daré sólo si no se la arrebatas a la persona que más amo…-

La chica subió la mirada y observó a los ojos a la otra chica, no tenía más temor ni indecisión en su corazón porque sabía lo que hacía y porque estaba completamente segura de que era lo que quería…

La chica de la **katana** le miró y sonrió maliciosamente, elevó su **katana** y la precipitó hacia la otra chica para poder así eliminarla por completo, el castaño que observaba todo sintió que su corazón se partía y porque no dejaría que su amada muera ante sus ojos ahora que había podido volver a verla, salió del lugar en donde estaba y fue a protegerla pero era demasiado tarde como para que hiciera algo o como para que él fuera a salvarla, a pocos metros de llegar a ella fue apresado y no pudo moverse, todo se movía lentamente y no despegaba la mirada de aquella escena, trataba de zafarse desesperadamente para salvar a su amada y las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos para que luego se deslizaran por sus mejillas, aquellas lágrimas eran de impotencia al no poder hacer algo.

-¡HINATA!-exclamó el castaño cerrando los ojos de dolor.

La aludida al escuchar su nombre volteó lentamente y vio al castaño, su corazón se aceleró y las lágrimas brotaron, por lo menos tendría la dicha de morir mirando a su amado luego de haberle encontrado…después de 3 años de espera.

Cuando el castaño abrió los ojos, observó la sangre de la chica caer sobre el césped, su abdomen había sido atravesado por aquella gran fuerza, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían y era surrealista lo que había ocurrido.

La respiración de la chica era dificultoso, aquél golpe había lastimado uno de sus órganos vitales y su visión también se vio afectada…

-**_¿C-Cómo t-te a-atreviste…?_**-preguntó ella.

-Ya basta, no juegues más a esta matanza…Aiko-el chico movió suavemente su mano dentro de aquél lado de la chica que había atravesado, ella hizo un gesto de dolor y él sonrió ligeramente-No posees la habilidad de regeneración tan rápida como Naruto…mi técnica **chidori** te ha causado mucho daño…-

-**_N-Nunca t-te lo p-perdonaré…U-Uchiha Sasuke…_**-respondió ella mirándole asesinamente, quiso mover su brazo pero no podía, su muñeca había sido apresada…sintió la gran fuerza del Uchiha que le hizo gritar de dolor al sentir que se la rompía para que así soltara la **katana**pero nunca soltó la espada.

-No me hagas dañarte, suéltalo ya-le dijo secamente el chico y luego agregó-¡Vete lejos de aquí si quieres vivir y llévate ese cuerpo, Hinata!-

-…Uchiha Sasuke-kun…**arigatou****_(gracias)_**-le dijo ella e hizo lo que se le había dicho sin pensarlo más de 2 veces.

La batalla comenzó, aunque Aiko estaba herida no iba a retroceder y Sasuke observó todo eso en su mirada, le soltó la muñeca rápidamente para luego darle una patada que hizo que ella se estrellara contra un árbol.

El castaño vio por la acción del Uchiha que algo del antiguo Sasuke aún quedaba en él, le agradeció mentalmente por lo que había hecho y trató de liberarse de aquellos grilletes de arena que le tenían preso…al ver que eran arena fácilmente supo el autor de todo.

-¡Gaara!-le llamó y el aludido apareció en medio de un ligero remolino de arena-¡¿Por qué me has apresado, bastardo?!-

-(ò.Ô) ¡¿Ah?!-el pelirrojo se quedó sin palabras.

El pelirrojo se mostró sorprendido por el comportamiento del castaño, normalmente era más educado y no tan agresivo pero esta vez estaba fuera de control, temía que en cualquier momento fuera a utilizar palabras groseras…si eso pasaba entonces tendría que responderle; el chico de cabellos negros miró con reprobación la actitud del castaño y por precaución decidió intervenir.

-¡Silencio!, no es momento de pelear-

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!-preguntó alterado el Hyuga.

-Soy el único que puede detener a Aiko, soy su primo Taro-le respondió severamente e hizo que sus ojos se volvieran violetas-Fui yo quién le ordenó a Gaara que te retuviera, quizá hubieras llegado hasta la chica pero el chico que pelea con Aiko te habría matado porque no podía detenerse, me debes la vida-

-Hyuga Neji, gracias por salvar a Aiko…aquella vez hace 3 años en el bosque…-dijo suavemente Gaara e hizo una ligera reverencia al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

-¡¿Y me lo quieres agradecer al apresarme?! ¡Hinata estuvo a punto de morir, eres un completo idiota! ¡Tú…bastardo…!-

-¡Silencio Hyuga!, no es momento de que una pelea se presente entre nosotros porque juntos debemos trabajar si a Aiko queremos salvar-sentenció Taro-Aiko está fuera de control y debemos darnos prisa o las cosas se pondrán realmente feas, si la novena pluma se forma no habrá otra solución que utilizar el último recurso que conozco y sé que no les gustará ni saberlo, el chico con el que ella está luchando nos dará el tiempo suficiente como para poder hacer lo necesario para detenerla-

-¿Qué tienes en mente…?-preguntó Gaara.

-Primero necesito que Neji y tú saquen a toda esa gente que resultó herida o muerta por Aiko, una vez que tengamos todo libre entonces podremos ejecutarlo todo sin temor a fracasar-se explicó Taro y luego observó que el "Shiai" de Aiko estaba activado al igual que el "Sharingan" del chico con el que ella peleaba.

-¿Sólo es eso…? Me parece demasiado simple, no creo que sólo sea eso, ¿o sí?-preguntó Neji.

-Tendré que hacer una invocación para detenerla y poder darme tiempo de realizar todo lo necesario, tú te encargarás de retenerle por lo menos unos segundos mientras yo logro realizar mi tarea y también, tendrás que aprovechar para bloquearle todos los puntos de chakra que puedas para que ella no posea toda la fuerza descomunal que podría obtener, Gaara mientras tanto me ayudarás a desplazarme rápidamente hacia ella, tu arena nos será de ayuda-respondió Taro y luego se mordió el dedo pulgar para poder obtener sangre, gotas de su sangre cayeron sobre el suelo e hizo un triángulo con él dentro y fue escribiendo 3 nombres en cada punta del triángulo: Akiko, Takeshi y Aiko; hizo los sellos de invocación y agregó unos más, tocó el suelo mientras decía mentalmente _"Yo, el único guardián del Clan Satome te invoca a ti ¡Oh, gran Kuro!, cumple con tu promesa y protege al Clan…"_y luego exclamó enérgicamente_-_**¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!****_( Técnica de invocación)_**-

"_No perderé mi tiempo en verlo…tengo asuntos que resolver…"_ pensó Neji _"Primero esto y luego…Hinata"_

El pelirrojo se quedó observando la invocación del chico de cabellos negros, cuando quiso ver la expresión del castaño se dio cuenta que el chico no estaba, seguramente ya habría partido a cumplir con la misión que se le había encomendado.

* * *

Él estaba preocupado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, aunque ya estaba listo sabía que si cometía el más mínimo error terminaría muerto y eso era algo que no podía permitir; su compañero tenía la mirada fija hacia delante y no volteaba a verle ni por un momento y eso le tranquilizaba ligeramente.

Su hermoso y largo cabello rubio se movía libremente por el viento, tendría que aguardar unos minutos más para ejecutar su plan y una vez que estuvieran frente a la persona que él amaba entonces, pondría todo en marcha.

-Detente…-

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó el rubio.

-Alguien se acerca, debemos ser cauteloso aunque podríamos desaparecerles quisiera evitarme toda esa batalla, no tengo el mejor humor por ahora para eso…-

Ambos se mantuvieron entre unos arbustos, observaron que un grupo de **ninjas** acababan de llegar al mismo punto en donde ellos se encontraban.

-¿Alguna señal?-preguntó el líder del grupo.

-Aún no, Gai-**sensei** **_(Maestro/Profesor)_**…-respondió un chico que era idéntico al líder de aquél grupo.

De pronto todos sacaron repentinamente sus armas y una persona apareció dejando a todos desconcertados, sus cabellos castaños estaban revueltos y traía bajo sus brazos 2 cuerpos.

-¿Neji?-

-¿Lee, Tenten, Gai-**sensei**…?-

-¿Qué les ha pasado a esos dos…?-le preguntó el joven de cejas grandes.

-¡Gai-**sensei**, sino se alejan morirán a manos de Aiko…ella ha perdido el control!-exclamó el chico castaño, el rubio pareció sorprendido mientras que su compañero parecía estar complacido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué dices…?-

-Le pido por favor, Gai-**sensei** que se ocupe de los heridos de mi familia y si es posible ayúdeme por favor a traer al resto…son demasiados, luego podremos hablar calmadamente porque mi prioridad es salvarles la vida a todos-le respondió Neji.

-Confío en tu palabra, Neji…por eso te ayudaremos, ¡ayúdenle, ahora!-

"_No es posible…Aiko no puede haber perdido el control…esto es malo…"_ pensó el rubio y luego le susurró a su acompañante-¿Debemos movernos o quedarnos a observar?-

-Es mejor ir al lugar en donde está ella…quisiera verla en acción, eso me ayudará a decidir si debe pertenecer al Akatsuki…-le respondió el chico de cabellos naranja.

Ambos Akatsuki se desplazaron sigilosamente y llegaron hasta el lugar en donde estaba aquella chica que buscaban, llegaron al mismo tiempo que el grupo que venía con el castaño y aunque no fueron vistos quizá su presencia fue revelada.

"_Parece ser un buen ejemplar…me será de ayuda…"_ pensó el chico de cabellos naranja y luego agregó-Konan y Zetsu se harán cargo del grupo ese…-

-¿Y Tobi, Pein…s-sama? (o_o?)-preguntó el rubio, su acompañante le miró severamente.

-¿Acaso importa lo que le pase? (-_-)-preguntó Pein y el rubio negó con la cabeza-Pues bien, debe estar ahora mismo perdido en el bosque…le mande en dirección contraria para que no nos estorbara (^.^)-

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio y se pusieron a observar todo el feroz combate que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, veían las **katanas** chocar fuertemente mientras que un grupo de personas pasaban inadvertidas debido a la gran concentración de parte de los participantes de aquella dura batalla.

Sin poder hacer algo en contra de la gran excitación de la batalla, el chico de cabellos naranja salió del lugar en donde se encontraba e intervino en la batalla, sumándose así a todo y el rubio le miraba incrédulo.

-(o.O) Y decía que no estaba de humor para las batallas…vaya charlatán que es, no puedo creer que sea tan voluble…qué sujeto (¬_¬)-comentó Deidara.

-¡Te he escuchado maldita rubia!-exclamó Pein mientras evitaba ser rebanado por las **katanas** y luego agregó furioso-¡Ya arreglaremos cuentas, entrarás en un cabaret como castigo para reunir dinero! (ò_Ó)-

-(T.T) ¿Por qué no lo dije en voz baja…? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo pensé…?-se lamentó Deidara y de pronto una **shuriken** **_(estrella ninja)_** pasó rosándole la mejilla y vio que Pein fue el que se lo arrojó.

-¡RAYOS, FALLÉ! (Ù_ú) debo practicar… (ÒnÓ) ¡Para la próxima no te muevas, estúpida rubia!-

"_Vaya cariño que me tiene…"_ pensó Deidara mientras se ocultaba detrás de un árbol para evitar que le tiraran más **shuriken**

-¡Te dije que no te movieras! ¡Como líder del Akatsuki debo ser el mejor y no me lo estás facilitando porque no me ayudas a practicar! ¡Te mataré…luego, porque si me descuido podrían herirme…! (-.-U)-exclamó Pein mientras esquivaba las **katanas.**

* * *

Estaba sentada y con desesperación trataba de curar aquella herida tan profunda que el chico tenía, hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance pero no era lo suficiente como para poder salvarle la vida y aunque ella lo sabía, quería seguir intentándolo porque no se daría por vencida nunca más.

-Vive por favor…-susurró ella.

-No pierda su tiempo…Hinata-sama…es mi destino morir…déjelo así…-

-Kotetsu-kun…no debiste, era mi destino…yo debía morir…-

-No diga eso…yo sabía que si venía…moriría para salvarle la vida…aún así seguí y lo predestinado…se va ha cumplir…no hay nada que pueda hacer…-respondió Kotetsu y luego agregó-Me alegra que esté bien…quiero que sepa que…le amo, Hinata-sama…siempre lo he hecho y es que usted…es la más bella persona que he conocido…me alegra haberle salvado…ahora quisiera que hiciera algo por mí…déjeme aquí, es mi destino…no gaste su chakra y huya…no haga que mi sacrificio sea en vano…encuentre a Neji, él está cerca…vaya con él y sean felices-

-Kotetsu-kun…ya no hables más…-le dijo ella y él apartó la mano de Hinata sobre su herida para evitar que le curara, luego le tomó de la mano suavemente.

-Vaya con Neji…y…sea feliz…Hinata…sama…-fue lo último que dijo el joven antes de cerrar los ojos para su descanso eterno.

-Lo haré…lo haré…-dijo Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lloraba tomando la mano sin vida de Kotetsu, sintió entonces la presencia de alguien y volteó.

-Yo me encargo…-escuchó ella y fue apartada del cuerpo sin vida del joven, la persona que había llegado realizó unos sellos de manos y luego tocó el cuerpo del chico que desapareció luego de eso-Ya está…los secretos de la familia…están seguros, ahora…es momento de irnos-

-**Demo****_(Pero)_** yo…-trató de decir Hinata pero recibió una bofetada, dejándole así su mejilla completamente roja y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-**Tomo no shi o koete****_(No te detengas por la muerte de un compañero)_**-le dijo la chica estando de espaldas-Es lo que solían decirme durante mis entrenamientos, he perdido a muchos compañeros y amigos, la muerte de Kotetsu es irrelevante…debemos seguir, además…el era del **bouke****_(Rama secundaria)_**-

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?!-

Una ligera brisa hizo bailar los cabellos rojos de la chica, su mirada parecía triste y aunque parecía aguantar las lágrimas seguía teniendo un pequeño destello de fiereza en su mirada, sus bellos ojos perlados estaban llenos de dolor y remordimiento, aquella chica cerró durante unos instantes sus ojos y luego de haberse controlado, decidió hablar:

-¿Crees que para mí es fácil…? La persona más importante en mi vida ha muerto por salvarte, todo porque te amaba, ¿crees que es fácil saber que la persona que amas no te corresponde y que ha muerto para salvar a la persona que ama pero que no le corresponde? Debería ser más difícil para mí y tú haces todo un drama por gusto ya que para ti no era más que uno más del clan…-comentó amargamente la chica pelirroja mirando el suelo y haciendo un puño por la rabia que sentía-Mi corazón debe ser frío para no ser herido, mis sentimientos están sellados y aunque quiera llorar por todo no debo…un ninja nunca muestra sus sentimientos…-

-Es verdad pero, ¡los sentimientos nos hacen humanos! No reprimas lo que sientes y déjalo salir, enfermarás tu espíritu si sigues haciendo eso…-le dijo Hinata.

-Nunca podrías entenderme…por más que lo quisieras no podrías…-susurró Mikushi.

-Tú eres la que no entiende las cosas, nadie puede contener sus sentimientos y nadie puede estar sólo…-

-Hinata, ha pasado lo que estaba predestinado y no se puede hacer nada más que seguir adelante, la vida de la persona que amaba se ha perdido y con más razón ahora…cumpliré con mi promesa, busquemos a Neji para que pueda cumplirla…ya verás que todo se acabará como te lo dije hace ya mucho tiempo atrás-

**_Flash Back_**

_Hinata sintió el cabello de la chica sobre su rostro y por unos instantes la respiración de ella sobre su cuello, pudo rápidamente Hinata observar el cabello de la joven era tan carmesí como la mismísima sangre…el aroma que Mikushi poseía, lograba aturdirla ligeramente pero logró entender fácilmente los susurros de la chica o por lo menos entendió perfectamente la última parte…_

_-Su amor…-susurró Mikushi._

_Llamaron a la puerta y esto impidió que Hinata entendiera por completo lo que Mikushi le decía, nuevamente llamaron a la puerta._

_-¿Hinata?-preguntó desde fuera la persona que llamaba._

_Lo último que Hinata logró oír de Mikushi antes de que ella desapareciera fue "…se acabará por completo…yo me encargaré de eso…no lo dudes primita…"_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

-Pero Mikushi-san…-fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar inconsciente debido a un golpe preciso de parte de la chica llamada Mikushi.

-Así deben ser las cosas…Hinata…-

* * *

POV de Sasuke

* * *

A este paso no conseguiré nada, Aiko está peleando ferozmente y me alegra ver que posee un gran potencial, realmente será un buen instrumento para mis planes y sino termino con esta estúpida batalla tendré que recurrir a un decisión más drástica, sería un desperdicio tener que deshacerme de ella pero si no hay otra opción entonces me veré obligado ha hacerlo; pasamos muchos momentos juntos cuando vino a la guarida de Orochimaru y aunque le descubrí obteniendo información no la delaté porque hubiera recibido ella la muerte, no tenemos vínculos de ningún tipo y no nos llevamos bien, no la odio…no la quiero…

Sólo la deseo…para mis planes…obviamente, recuerdo que logró derrotarme aquella vez en una práctica pero lo hizo solamente porque mencionó algo sobre Naruto, odio que aquél tema sea tan delicado para mí y aún sigo sin comprender del todo…no logro entender porqué él se esmera tanto en querer regresarme a Konoha.

Aiko me habló sobre lo que era la amistad…como si no lo supiera (¬_¬)…la conozco gracias a Naruto pero aborrezco esos sentimientos porque me hacen vulnerable y un ejemplo concreto fue la vez que fui derrotado por ella.

Tengo una promesa qué cumplirle, aunque me negué completamente en un principio terminé aceptando por alguna razón que desconozco completamente, le prometí ayudarla en caso que se descontrolara y fuera a matar a las personas más cercana a ella, hasta ahora lo he hecho porque logré detenerle antes de que matara a la pobre Hinata y por algún motivo Aiko está fuera de sí, he llegado a conocerla y no es su manera de ser…por lo general es algo callada y muy fría, en ocasiones también es muy seria y antipática, me atrevo a decir que por sobre todo es simpática, dulce y tierna; pero aquellas cualidades no son importantes para mí, sin embargo, ella ha hecho que sienta un calor extraño…no es lo que se puede llamar "amor" ni "gusto" es algo más que eso…debo admitir que siento algo de cariño hacia ella pero ese cariño no es del tipo que interferiría en mi vida de algún modo.

Esquivo con facilidad todos los ataques de Aiko y logro atacarla de igual manera, realmente está como una fiera hambrienta, siento como si fuera a comerme vivo en algún momento por su mirada, mi **sharingan** **_(técnica exclusiva del Clan Uchiha)_** es de gran ayuda porque sé que si llego a recibir alguno de esos golpes me irá mal y podría terminar…quizá muerto, ese hombre de cabellos naranja que acaba de intervenir en nuestra batalla resulta bastante fastidioso, aunque sabe defenderse bastante bien…me resulta una molestia total, quisiera poder eliminarlo ahora mismo pero si logro descuidarme quizá resulte herido y eso es algo que no puedo permitir, seguiré con esta absurda batalla porque sé de algún modo que…aquél chico Hyuga logrará calmar las cosas y una vez que eso suceda podré llevarme a Aiko fácilmente, ese tipejo castaño no podrá contra mi enorme poder…

Aiko empuña magníficamente la **katana**, recuerdo que no era demasiado buena pero ahora parece toda una maestra pero aún le falta mucho como para alcanzar mi nivel, el enfrentarme a una persona como Aiko servirá como entrenamiento para vencer a Naruto y hacerle entender de una buena vez que debe olvidarse de mí…

Toda esta batalla está poniéndose interesante…el castaño Hyuga acaba de involucrase también, parece que ha termino ya con su tarea de sacar a todos esos estorbos del camino y aunque no está a nuestro nivel sé que algo va ha pasar…

Siento una enorme presencia que posee un increíble poder y es tanto poder que logro observar a aquél chakra verde…se ha posado sobre ese chico de cabellos negros, por sus rasgos físicos puedo jurar que es familiar de Aiko, ese mismo muchacho se acerca a nosotros y el chico de cabellos naranja se aparta temiendo seguramente que aquél ataque fuera para él, el Hyuga castaño logra tomar uno de los brazos de Aiko para retenerle y comprendo cuál es la idea pero temo que vayan a lastimar a mi hermosa ficha de juegos, sin embargo, conociendo al Hyuga sé que no le hará daño y por eso he decidido ayudarle a sujetarla…

Aquél chico de cabellos negros está sobre arena…seguramente le pertenece al pelirrojo ese, esa arena parece estar dándole más rapidez y claramente observo que ese chico hace unos sellos de manos al tiempo que su pupila toma la forma del kanji **tamashī** **_(alma)_** 魂 Aiko hace contacto visual con el chico, él junta sus labios con los de ella y bajo su manga desliza lo que es...

¡No puede ser…es una daga!, le va ha lastimar…no puedo permitirlo, pero aún para mí es demasiado tarde para que pueda hacer algo y simplemente observo que la daga se incrusta en el abdomen de Aiko, justo al lado opuesto del agujero que le causé por mi **chidori**…veo cómo la sangre se va deslizando hacia abajo…esto es terrible.

* * *

Fin del POV de Sasuke

* * *

La lucha era intensa, un grupo de ninjas se encargó de llevarse los cuerpos de vuelta a su ciudad natal ya que otro grupo intentaba luchar en contra de las personas que acababan de aparecer y que ahora causaban grandes problemas…

La oscuridad de la noche no era de gran ayuda y se podría decir que llegaba a entorpecer sus movimientos pero siempre lograban con sus objetivos, la batalla empezaba a cansarles y aunque habían logrado dejar casi debilitado a uno de sus enemigos, la diferencia de fuerzas no había disminuido en casi nada.

Todos terminaron derrotados y a punto de ser eliminados si es que aquél héroe no habría aparecido, ambos bandos parecieron sorprenderse de verle ahí y por un instante no reaccionaron al ser atacados por él, sin embargo, entraron en combate.

Sus cabellos rubios estaban ligeramente erizados y sus bellos ojos azul cielo brillaban de gran forma, la excitación de la batalla le hacía luchar emocionado y el sentimiento de querer proteger a sus amigos le impulsó a querer derrotar a aquellos con los que estaba luchando; era ahora más maduro y pesaba más rápido, aquellas clases con su amigo "problemático" le habían servido bastante y ahora podía ver los resultados, aunque era impulsivo sabía que no debía tomarse a la ligera esa batalla porque sus oponentes eran enemigos formidables…

Existían varios motivos por los que peleaba pero el más importante y especial era que aquella batalla le serviría como entrenamiento para su gran enfrentamiento…

El bosque en pocos momentos empezaba a tener algunas llamas de fuego ardiendo debido a alguna técnica que se pudo haber empleado, el fuego iluminaba aquello y hacía un calor casi insoportable, ambos bandos hubieran querido ir a otro lugar para enfrentarse pero había algo que se lo impedía…ambos no sabían qué era.

Finalmente un poderoso chakra naranja fue desatado y todos temieron por sus vidas…el poderoso chico rubio les miraba complacido pero temiendo que aquél poder demoniaco fuera a apoderarse de él…

* * *

Todo estaba confuso, sus pensamientos le hacían dudar y esto le preocupaba más, desviándole así de muchos de los asuntos que tenía que resolver en tiempo récord, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía pero le era difícil realizar su tarea, su entrenamiento le debía haberle facilitado las cosas pero al parecer sus sentimientos se interponían, estaba molesto consigo mismo y razones no le faltaban pero sabía que sino cumplía con su deber entonces su vida no tendría un significado, tenía mucho que perder y mucho que ganar pero lo que más le importaba era lo que iba a lograr si tenía éxito, había leído millones de veces el diario de su antepasado para saber exactamente qué hacer y aunque el plan era algo descabellado sabía que funcionaría pero le hubiera gustado charlar antes con la chica para que de alguna manera no terminara él como decía el libro que lo haría, sin embargo, se encontraba feliz de poder realizarse y aunque iba sintiendo ya aquella fuerza apoderándose de él, se sentía tranquilo y relativamente feliz, cumpliría con su misión en la vida y le daría la felicidad a la persona que protegía, porque por sobre todo le amaba profundamente.

-**_Sabes que no hay marcha atrás…aún así quieres salvarle…es tu decisión y con esto seré libre, admiro tu determinación pequeño ningen(Humano)_** **_finalizaremos juntos nuestra misión_**-

-**Sukue****_(Sálvala)_********onegai**…-

-**_Sumpa kita(Te lo prometo)_********_Satome Taro, uchi ni makasete(Déjamelo a mí)_**-

Estando seguro de todo, se dejó invadir por aquella fuerza para que pudiera realizar con su tarea sabiendo cuál sería su destino final.

* * *

POV de Aiko

* * *

No puedo aguantar las lágrimas, me duele enormemente ver que Akiko-baasan está recibiendo todo lo que yo debería y aunque quisiera hacer algo sé que no podría porque ella no me lo permitiría, sólo me queda llorar y pedirle perdón; siento las lágrimas de mi abuela caer sobre mi cabello y en aquél abrazo protector logro experimentar algo de amor familiar…me alegra sentirlo y me reconforta ligeramente, ella ha sido como una madre para mí y es que siempre me ha cuidado, ella había sido la única que me trataba bien además de Taro pero él cambió con el tiempo y no entiendo porqué…

Logro sentir la presencia de alguien más al tiempo que siento un enorme dolor en el abdomen pero ese dolor no se compara en nada al que siente Akiko-baasan y por eso no me quejo de lo que siento…

Me siento intranquila porque la presencia que siento se me es familiar…trato así de ver y averiguar, logro observar que algo se mueve entre la multitud y se empiezan a escuchar los gritos de las personas, cierro mis ojos…no quiero volver a ver una matanza así…no más, sin que pueda hacer algo logro oír cómo la sangre toca el suelo y cómo es esparcida por todo el lugar…es horrible pero no puedo hacer nada por no oírlo…es el mismísimo infierno, Akiko-baasan sonríe y aunque veo su sangre regada igualmente debido a las heridas causadas por las piedras me siento calmada, ella es muy buena persona y aunque puede resultar siendo una mujer que siempre se involucra en tu vida sin que le llames, siempre te demuestra su amor de alguna u otra forma, hace tiempo que vive y lo único que quiere es ser útil, no le vale la vida eterna sin motivo por el cuál existir…pero ella es mortal, hubiera seguido viva todo el tiempo que ella quisiera si se mantenía dentro de la mansión del clan y sin haber entrado en alguna batalla a muerte, dejó la vida ninja hace ya mucho tiempo…

No quiero oír más…quisiera poder dejar de escuchar todo ese sufrimiento que logro oír en el corazón de las personas, me entristezco con todo eso y sé que algo ha cambiado en mí…recuerdo que cuando regresé a Suna tenía una actitud desafiante y era realmente muy impulsiva, también era bastante atrevida y coqueta…me pregunto, ¿qué me ocurrió…? ¿Por qué cambié…? La respuesta aparece en mi mente sin tardar, es simple…la persona que me hizo cambiar totalmente fue Sabaku No Gaara, él ha hecho que sea tal y cómo soy…quería agradarle y gustarle, no me doy cuenta sino ahora que siempre le he gustado tal y cómo soy…veo que con él cerca me convierto en una persona totalmente distinta, él logra sacar lo mejor de mí y hace que ahogue mis defectos o no tan buenas cualidades; quizá es por eso que le quiero tanto…porque sólo él logra hacer que yo sea una mejor persona, una mirada suya logra hacer que me amanse totalmente aunque esté furiosa, el vínculo que tenemos es muy fuerte en verdad y aunque él no pueda sentir aquello ni que cambie conmigo…sé que en su corazón sólo yo estoy y que su amor sólo me pertenece a mí, no importa cuántas cosas malas me haya dicho, le comprendo porque cuando recién estaba abriendo su corazón una noticia le hizo sentirse mal e impulsivamente hizo lo que hizo.

Puede que nuestros caminos ahora estén separados pero…confío en que volveré a verle algún día…en ese momento…todo mejorará y si es posible…me amará como antes…

-¿Estás bien, Ai-chan…?-abro los ojos al oír aquella voz.

-¿Taro-chan…?-pregunto al verle y él asiente con la cabeza, no posee esa mirada que lograba asustarme sino ahora posee una mirada más tierna y sincera pero sigue siendo desafiante-¿Qué haces aquí…?-

-Me alegro ver que viniste…Taro…-le dice Akiko-baasan.

-Tenía que hacerlo, Akiko-baasama…no se preocupe que le curaré en unos instantes-le dice Taro pero la abuela niega con la cabeza.

-Es mi destino, he vivido durante mucho tiempo…y mi objetivo en la vida lo he perdido hace mucho…pero ahora encontré uno nuevo…y he logrado lo que quería, me siento realizada y es hora de irme…-responde Akiko-baasan y Taro la recuesta suavemente sobre el suelo, ambos estamos de cada lado tomando una de sus manos, ella es nuestra única familia…-Pero antes quisiera escuchar por última vez…esa hermosa canción…Aiko, tienes una hermosa voz al igual que la tiene Taro…quisiera que ambos cantaran para mí…por última vez…-

Las lágrimas surcan mis mejillas, me veo y descubro que he recuperado mi estatura y mi edad, miro a Taro y sus ojos están simplemente humedecidos, siempre he sabido que él apreciaba mucho a Akiko-baasan aunque no lo demostrara.

-Aunque nunca he cantado pero cantaré con todo mi corazón para usted querida Akiko-baasama…-

-También cantaré por usted…-le digo y la abuela sonríe.

-Me alegra saberlo…cada persona posee por lo menos 3 en su corazón…cada canción posee un efecto especial…y les revelaré los secretos de la familia…les ayudaré en todo hasta que mi último suspiro se agote…-nos dice ella y aprieta nuestras manos suavemente…temo perderle pero no hay nada que deba hacer…es su decisión-Taro, cierra los ojos y respira tranquilo, deja que la canción de tu corazón salga libremente…permítenos conocer lo que tu corazón guarda y lo que realmente sientes….recuerda que si quieres salvarla tendrás que hacerlo…-

-De acuerdo…-dice Taro y respira hondo, toma mi mano y comienza con su canción tarareando la melodía que me parece familiar pero al mismo tiempo es desconocida.

* * *

Fin POV del Aiko

* * *

Fin del Décimo tercer capítulo

Vocabulario:

**¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?:** ¿Recuerdas el amor?

**Aiko**: Niña del amor.

Notas Finales de la Autora: *o* Taro-chan va ha cantar!! Kyaa! n//n jeje espero les haya gustado el capítulo y me quedó algo largo por eso surgió otro capítulo XD pero estoy 90 x ciento segura de que el fin está cerca…2 capítulos más y yap creo que con el prólogo incluido nwn aprovecho para decir que tengo un sueño por cumplir…y es el de llegar a los 100 ó 150 ó más review, por eso esperaré a tenerlos para subir el capítulo final (Sip, sé que es pesado ¬.¬ pero es que quiero review T.T oh déjenmelos onegai!!!) dejen sus quejas XD con confianza!!! nwn cuídense, nos leeremos la próxima vez…

Capítulo próximo: "Promesas"…Ahnny se despide con un beso enorme…ja ne minna-san ;)


	14. Chapter 14:Promesas

¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?

By Hyuuga Ahnny

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes del anime Naruto me pertenecen (aunque quisiera que Gaara me pertenezca)

Notas del Autor: Hola minna-san! Aquí el penúltimo capítulo (?) T.T me quedo largo XD sin más les dejo para que lean y se entretengan n.n Quejas x dejarlo quizá en la mejor parte déjenlas XD

Por favor dejen reviews cualquier comentario será aceptado, si quieren sean duros conmigo pero onegai dejen reviews!! Porque este es mi primer fiction.

**Dedicatoria: **Este capítulo se lo dedico en especial a Sakumo-chan, Elea-chan que me apoyó mucho, Fanny que me hizo sugerencias que hicieron que grandes ideas sugieran XD y a mi gran amiga Bellandy.

* * *

Observaciones: Se darán a lo largo del Fiction.

"_Pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**Palabras de la Grulla**_

_**Palabras de aún otro demonio**_

………..- Cambio de escena

…- Pasado un lapso de tiempo

* * *

Capítulo 14: Promesas

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-Aunque nunca he cantado pero cantaré con todo mi corazón para usted querida Akiko-baasama…-_

_-También cantaré por usted…-le dijo Aiko y Akiko sonrió._

_-Me alegra saberlo…cada persona posee por lo menos 3 en su corazón…cada canción posee un efecto especial…y les revelaré los secretos de la familia…les ayudaré en todo hasta que mi último suspiro se agote…-dijo Akiko y apresó ligeramente con fuerza las manos de sus nietos, ellos temían perderla…sobre todo su nieta-Taro, cierra los ojos y respira tranquilo, deja que la canción de tu corazón salga libremente…permítenos conocer lo que tu corazón guarda y lo que realmente sientes….recuerda que si quieres salvarla tendrás que hacerlo…-_

_-De acuerdo…-responde Taro y él respira hondo, tomó la mano de Aiko y comenzó con su canción tarareando la melodía, a la chica le pareció familiar pero al mismo tiempo le era desconocida._

* * *

Todos observaban con horror la escena, la sangre de la chica caía lentamente por su cuerpo, no podía moverse y el dolor que sentía le mantenía inmóvil, el beso fue corto y el chico fue el primero en separarse, la chica ahora miraba fijamente a su agresor…un hilo de sangre se deslizó por su boca y tosió sangre que salpicó el rostro del chico que se limitó a sonreír, aquél beso había sido disfrutado anteriormente por alguien distinto al que era ahora.

Ninguno de los presentes podía decir algo, cada uno experimentaba una sensación distinta y única; el castaño sentía dolor por lo que sería seguramente la pérdida de la que vendría ha ser su hermana, el chico de cabellos negros sentía que todo su plan se venía abajo porque su haz bajo la manga estaba muriendo ante sus ojos, el chico de cabellos naranja sonreía pues le era placentero el dolor de todos pero sentía molestia al ver que su lucha se había detenido, el rubio de cabello largo sentía que todo su mundo se derrumbaba y que por no haber actuado antes había sucedido todo eso...finalmente el pelirrojo observaba con los ojos humedecidos la expresión de dolor de la chica, al fin le veía luego de muchos años y la expresión en el rostro de la chica le hacía recordar aquellas imágenes que observó cuando estuvo bajo el **jutsu **_**(técnica)**_ de Taro y le hacía sentir muy mal, además el pensamiento de haberle encontrado para perderla para siempre le hacía querer matar al chico que había apuñalado a la chica.

-_**¿C-Cómo…tú…has…e-escapado…?**_-susurró la chica.

-_**No importa…ha valido la pena porque te voy ha eliminar…**_-le susurró como respuesta el chico de ojos violetas y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-_**E-Eso…ni lo…sueñes…**_-

Todos se apartaron al sentir que el chakra violeta que emanaba el cuerpo de la chica empezaba a quemarles al simple contacto, no podían ni soportarlo y ella al estar libre, empuño su **katana** y se precipitó contra el chico, la sangre manchó su ropa y un grito fue ahogado; el joven recientemente apuñalado en el abdomen tenía entre sus manos la **katana **ya incrustada, evitando así que fuera demasiado grave la herida, sin embargo, olvidó la otra mano de la chica y esto fue fatal porque una daga muy similar a la que él poseía, apareció y se le fue incrustada en el torso del joven que para su buena suerte no fue el lado en donde se encontraba el corazón.

-¡**Okaa**-sama _**(Madre)**_!-se escuchó exclamar.

* * *

Ella no podía creerlo, lograba escuchar una música a su alrededor que había empezado con el tarareo del joven y la mujer que estaba a su lado sonreía aunque dentro de unos instantes iba a desaparecer. Al cabo de unos momentos el joven comenzó ya con su canto:

**Mijika ni arumo no**

(Debes de cuidar mucho)

**Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeiani to**

(Todas esas cosas cercanas a ti)

**Amari ni chikasugite**

(Sabes que cuando te acercas a algo)

**muishinatteshimaisou**

(Más difícil es poder verlo)

La mujer disfrutaba de la canción al igual que la chica, ambas estaban impresionadas de la hermosa voz que poseía el joven y bella era la letra de su canción.

-Aiko, escucha la letra de la canción de Taro porque contiene un mensaje muy especial y ahora mira en tu interior, busca quién eres mientras le escuchas cantar y descubre los secretos que escondes en lo más profundo de tu corazón…recuerda quién eres y qué eres…recuerda tus sueños…tus metas…encuéntrate-le dijo la mujer suavemente a la chica y agregó-Cierra tus ojos…relájate y deja que fluya…-

Taro no dejaba de cantar y sin que Aiko se explicara el motivo del porqué aquella canción le reconfortaba y le hacía querer volver a soñar…

**¿Anata ga saikin taiken shita**

(¿Puedes intentar explicarme esta felicidad…)

**Shiawase waittai nan desu ka?**

(…que acabas de experimentar?)

**Megumaresuguteite**

(O quizá fuiste bendecido)

**Omoidase nai kamo**

(De una forma que no puedes recordar)

Sin que se pudiera explicar, entendía la letra de la canción y algunos de los momentos de su vida se le vinieron a la mente, muchos de ellos momentos felices y otros pocos momentos tristes, algunas cosas se aclaraban ya que siempre había visto de una forma su vida pero ahora cambiaba radicalmente, lo que antes para ella era la maldición de Mitsuru, la grulla de las 9 plumas divinas…era como una bendición porque gracias a ella había podido entender más el mundo en el que vivía su único amor…Sabaku No Gaara, ambos habían sufrido el desprecio de las personas por ser simplemente distintos y por haber nacido como contenedores de un espíritu malvado…

**Ima koko ni iru koto**

(Y ahora te quedas ahí)

**Ikiwo shiteiru koto**

(Mientras sigues viviendo y respirando)

**Tada sore dake no koto ga**

(Esos son pequeños milagros)

**Kisuki da to kizuku**

(Debes de darte cuenta)

Poco a poco empezaba a recordar lo que realmente deseaba, se veía de pequeña y recordaba que siempre había podido superarlo todo porque siempre había alguien que le apoyaba que hasta ese entonces era Taro, luego recordó la vez que conoció a Gaara y fue ahí que pudo recordar que su único objetivo era poder estar a su lado, se dio cuenta entonces que existían personas que podían aceptarle…

**Mi jika ni arumo no**

(Debes de cuidar mucho)

**Tsume ni ki wo tsuketeiani to**

(Todas esas cosas cercanas a ti)

**Amari ni chikasugite**

(Sabes que cuando te acercas a algo)

**Miushinatteshimaisou**

(Más difícil es poder verlo)

Daba gracias de existir porque no todos conocen a personas que te valoran sinceramente y que te acepten tal y como eres, Aiko sonreía mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, había encontrado ya 2 objetivos en su vida que se le habían olvidado hacía ya mucho: quería enorgullecer a su padre y por eso nunca se rendía, ese era su primera meta y la segunda era el querer estar con Gaara.

**You know the closer you get to something**

(Sabes que cuando te acercas a algo)

**The tougher it is to see it**

(Más difícil es poder verlo)

**And I'll never take it for granted**

(Y nunca lo daré por hecho)

Las imágenes seguían apareciendo en la mente de Aiko, recordó la vez que conoció a Neji y encontró un nuevo objetivo en su vida: el ayudarle para que sea feliz junto con la persona que él amaba. Seguidamente las imágenes de los bellos momentos que pasó con Gaara hicieron su aparición y una nueva meta surgió…no podía creer ella que lo había olvidado, su mayor sueño…era poder formar una familia con el pelirrojo y vivir una vida tranquila…

**Oitsuzuketekita yume**

(Está bien soñar con nunca darse por vencido)

**Akirame zuni susume yo nante**

(Y perseguir tus objetivos)

**Kirei koto wo ieru hodo**

(Todo el tiempo que pases hablando)

**Nanimo dekichainai kedo**

(Te alejarás más de conseguirlo)

Prontamente la mente de Aiko se aclaró y al observar el ambiente en el que estaba, se vio totalmente sola en aquél gran cuarto blanco pero prontamente la figura de la grulla Mitsuru apareció, Aiko observo a la grulla y retrocedió totalmente intimidada por el gran tamaño de aquél demonio, Mitsuru tomó la figura de Aiko y se le acercó, le tomó del cuello y empezó a asfixiarle, Aiko empezó a luchar para poder zafarse pero no lo lograba y las lágrimas de frustración no tardaron en brotar, luchó y cada vez se desesperaba más…sintió entonces, una mano posarse en su hombro y volteó rápidamente, observó al pelirrojo que tanto amaba ayudándole pero no lograba salvarle, entonces sintió otra mano posarse y al ver al joven de ojos perlados sonrió, sin embargo, ni con ayuda de ellos logró poder zafarse y fue entonces que la grulla dio un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo soltando así a Aiko, ella recuperaba el aire y el pelirrojo no tardó en socorrerle al igual que el castaño se aseguraba del bienestar de la joven, Aiko alzó la mirada y observo a Taro, llevaba una daga entre sus manos manchada de sangre, la grulla en forma de Aiko fue desapareciendo…era como si se estuviera evaporando.

**Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni**

(Meteré ese valor en mi interior)

**Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni**

(Y eso me ayudará a sobrevivir)

**And I'll never take it for granted**

(Y nunca lo daré por hecho)

**Let's go!**

(¡Vamos!)

Observó la daga que llevaba Taro y le pareció tremendamente familiar, ella estaba segura de haber visto aquella daga…sin duda alguna…era la misma daga que su padre le había regalado y con la que había estado a punto de suicidarse algunos años atrás.

"Ahora entiendo las palabras de **otou-san **_**(Padre)**_…esa daga es la que me librará de todo ese sufrimiento…" pensó ella.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora, Aiko?-

La chica abrió los ojos y observó a su abuela, junto a ella estaba el chico respirando a bocados, se encontraba agitado pero una sonrisa se encontraba en su rostro y eso tranquilizó a la chica.

-**Hai **_**(Sí)**_-respondió Aiko-**Arigatou**…Akiko-baasan…**arigatou**…Taro-

-Descuida…-respondió Taro mientras seguía tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Recuperaste ya tus sueños y tus objetivos…recordaste porqué debes seguir viviendo y disfrutar tu vida, ¿verdad?-preguntó Akiko y ella asintió-Muy bien, es hora de revelarles uno de los secretos de nuestra familia…escuchen, si cantan las 3 canciones de que su corazón guarda entonces…perderán…su "Shiai"-

* * *

La chica le traía cargando, era liviana y no le era fastidioso, sabía que no debía acercarse al lugar de donde aquellos chakras malignos…

Si iba a cumplir su promesa entonces tendría que ser paciente un poco más, sin embargo, escuchó unas explosiones cerca y observó fuego, tenía que ir hacia aquellas explosiones o hacia aquellos chakras malignos…no tenía otra opción.

Llegando observó que un rubio peleaba contra unos sujetos vestidos de manera parecida entre sí, se quedó impresionada ante aquella destreza y se emocionó por la pasión que demostraban todos en aquél combate, sentía que su corazón latía rápido y asegurándose de que la joven que traía con ella estaba en un lugar seguro se acercó a la batalla y activó su **byakugan** _**(técnica hereditaria exclusiva del Clan Hyuga)**_ para ayudarle quizá al rubio.

En un primer instantes logró causar algunos daños pero el nivel que esos sujetos poseían eran distintos a los que ella normalmente estaba acostumbrada y por eso resultó con ciertas heridas pero de inmediato agudizó más sus sentidos y comenzó nuevamente, esta vez logró obtener muy buenos resultados que le sorprendieron hasta a ella misma y se alegraba de haber practicado durante tanto tiempo, sus entrenamientos anteriores le servían ahora y se encontraba feliz por primera vez en toda su vida, disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo y daba todo de sí.

El rubio quedó impresionado ante la demostración de poder de la chica y aunque le incomodó en un primer instante ahora se encontraba disfrutando de su compañía, combatían codo a codo y lograban cubrirse mutuamente, el rubio sabía bien que aquella chica de cabellos rojos pertenecía a Konoha pero se sorprendía el no haberle visto nunca antes, sin embargo, ponía mucha de su atención a la batalla pero no desaprovechaba ni un instante el platicar un poco.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó el rubio mientras lanzaba unas **kunai.**

-Hyuga Mikushi…tú debes ser Uzumaki Naruto-respondió ella mientras evadía uno de los **jutsu** del sujeto que parecía estar siendo devorado por una planta carnívora, que poseía un rostro de color blanco y negro-Uzumaki, sino llegas a controlarte no te preocupes podré detener la liberación de chakra…-

El rubio se mostró sorprendido ante las palabras de la chica, pero no tenía tiempo más para averiguar si lo que ella decía era cierto, se apresuró a deshacerse de sus enemigos que en poco tiempo terminaron sobre el suelo y aunque le habían prohibido usar su mayor técnica no tenía otra opción si quería eliminarlos de una sola vez, así lo hizo y logró acabarlos pero su brazo quedó realmente mal, la chica se le acercó y aplicó sus conocimientos al sellar ciertos puntos de chakra en el cuerpo del chico que hicieron que dejara de gritar por el enorme dolor que sentía el joven, poco a poco y gracias a la intervención rápida de la chica…el chakra naranja se fue esfumando, dejando así al chico rubio tendido sonriendo.

-Es un gusto conocerte…Uzumaki Naruto-le dijo ella.

-Lo mismo digo'te bayo-respondió el rubio y la luna embellecía a la joven de cabellos rojos, su mirada le intrigaba…podía ver dolor, tristeza y soledad.

* * *

No terminaba de entender ella lo que acababa de oír, le parecían increíbles todas aquellas revelaciones y estaba encantada de una manera muy extraña.

-Aiko, la única forma de cumplir con tus sueños y convertirlos en realidad es librándote de Mitsuru, la canción de Taro tenía como finalidad hacerte recordar tus motivos por los cuales vivir…lo que revela que quiere ayudarte a que seas feliz a toda costa, en el diario de Shinji…está la manera de hacerlo y Taro lo sabe-le susurró Akiko a la chica suavemente-Lo único que sé es que debes dejar que la grulla salga…así lo haz hecho, sin embargo, al no haber hablado con Taro antes, has complicado más las cosas…-

-Pero…Mitsuru es invencible…-dijo Aiko y recibió una cachetada de parte de su abuela que le miraba muy seriamente, Taro estaba estático ante todo lo acontecido.

-¡No digas palabras como "me rindo" o "no se puede" tan fácilmente!, ¡debes arriesgar tu vida para hacer tus sueños realidad! ¡Si te sigues dando por vencida y todo el sacrificio es en vano…nunca te lo perdonaré!-exclamó Akiko con mucha dificultad pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo y por eso lo hizo-Si pones TODO de tu parte podrán lograrlo, si te esfuerzas puedes conseguir todo lo que te propongas sin importar las dificultades que encuentres…así todo terminará bien y se tendrá un dulce final feliz…-

"_Un final…feliz…"_ pensó Taro y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro _"Quizá tenga razón y haya un final feliz…por lo menos para uno lo habrá…obtendré por fin mi venganza…"_

-Escuchen…todos nacemos con una canción en particular y la que les voy a cantar es la canción de cuna con la que arrullamos a los bebés de nuestro clan, deberían saberla y ahora lo averiguarán, esto cuenta como una canción de su corazón, esta canción guarda todo el amor que les dieron sus padres…-dijo Akiko y cerró los ojos para relajarse, muchas de sus heridas estaban cerradas y parecía mejorar-Les dará fortaleza a ambos para seguir…les amo y por eso quiero que en cuanto recuerden la canción la canten conmigo porque eso aumentará el efecto que tiene…-

-Entendido…Akiko-baasan…-respondió Taro y Aiko asintió.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a oír una melodía que provocaba cierta calidez interna y que lograba tranquilizarles, cerraron sus ojos para recordar y sentir aquél amor que habían experimentado de pequeños...

**Ochite iku sunadokei bakari miteru yo  
**(Veo la arena caer en el reloj de arena)

**Sakasama ni sureba hora mata hajimaru yo**  
(Si le doy vuelta comienza a contar de nuevo)

**Kizanda dake susumu jikan ni  
**(En el tiempo que esta transcurriendo)  
**Itsuka boku mo haireru kana**  
(Me pregunto si algún día también puedo entrar)

Cada uno sentía aquél amor que habían recibido de pequeños y esto sorprendió a Aiko, sentía cierta calidez pero solo una imagen borrosa aparecía en su mente y no podía identificar a aquella persona que le arropaba y que le cantaba esa canción con cierta variación en la voz…

"_Es hora de cumplir con mi misión…es hora de entregarle la carta…"_ pensó Taro y comenzó a rebuscar en su pequeña mochila, sacó entonces un pergamino, tomó la mano de Aiko y se lo depositó.

**Kimi dake ga sugisatta saka no tochuu wa  
**(En la colina que pasabas tú sola)  
**Atataka na hidamari ga ikutsu mo dekiteta**  
(Varios puntos soleados aparecieron)  
**Boku hitori ga koko de yasashii  
**(Aquí solo gentilmente)  
**Atatakasa o omoikaeshiteru**  
(Recuerdo esos tibios sentimientos)

Aiko abrió los ojos para averiguar qué era lo que Taro le había dado y se sorprendió al ver un pergamino que tenía su nombre grabado como destinatario, le miró confundida pues no decía de quién era la carta.

-Es una carta de Takeshi-sama…me encomendó la misión de entregársela cuando estuvieras lista y ese momento ha llegado por fin…-le dijo Taro suavemente.

-¿**Otou**-san…me escribió una carta…?-preguntó sin poder creerlo.

-Léelo y entenderás mucho de tu pasado, la verdad siempre ha estado conmigo y aunque me hubiera encantado confesarte todo, no podía…se lo prometí a Takeshi-sama y por fin he cumplido con mi misión-le dijo Taro-Adelante, lee su contenido y prepárate para lo que se vendrá luego…-

**Kimi dake o kimi dake o  
**(Solo a ti, solo a ti)

**Suki de ita yo  
**(Fue a quién amé)

**Kaze de me ga nijinde  
**(Mis ojos lagrimean por el viento)  
**Tooku naru yo  
**(Y te hacen más distante)

Con temor tomó el pergamino y lo fue abriendo poco a poco a medida que lo leía, sentía ella que su corazón latía fuertemente y en cuando vio la primera letra supo de inmediato que era la caligrafía de su padre.

Así fue leyendo poco a poco su contenido…

**(Aclaración: La letra de la canción no está escrita XD sino está siendo cantada por Akiko…sí, una aclaración sin sentido )**

Querida Aiko:

Sé que cuando recibas esta carta yo ya habré muerto, me siento tan apenado por todo lo que ha pasado que no me he atrevido a decírtelo en persona y he tenido que recurrir a este medio para poder comunicártelo.

El que leas esto quiere decir que el momento ha llegado, sé que Taro hará bien su papel porque te estima y quiere lo mejor para ti, sé que no traicionaré mi confianza en él…cumplirá con su destino, lo sé.

Cobardemente escribo lo que nunca pude decirte…sé que nunca pude felicitarte por el excelente trabajo que hacías y que nunca te reconocí como debías pero todo tiene una razón y te la iré revelando poco a poco, no me es aún posible decírtelo todo de golpe, espero que me entiendas.

Escribo para que tengas este recuerdo mío y que de esta forma mis palabras se queden por toda la eternidad, quizá esta sea la única forma que tengo para poder borrar todo lo malo que hice y que me recuerdes como un buen padre que siempre quiso lo mejor para su única hija.

**Itsu made mo oboeteru  
**(Siempre voy a recordar)

**Nani mo ka mo kawatte mo  
**(Incluso si todo fuese a cambiar)  
**Hitotsu dake hitotsu dake  
**(Solo una, solo una)  
**Arifureta mono da kedo  
**(Cosa ordinaria)  
**Misete yaru kagayaki ni michita sono hitotsu dake  
**(Te la voy a mostrar, esta cosa llena de brillo radiante)  
**Itsu made mo itsu made mo mamotte iku  
**(Por siempre y para siempre la voy a proteger)

Aunque innumerables fueron las veces en que te culpaba por la muerte de tu madre, nunca decía lo que en verdad representabas para mí…eras, eres y serás el mayor tesoro que tengo y el más fantástico regalo que he recibido de alguna persona, sé muy bien que he cometido muchos errores contigo Aiko porque no he sido el mejor de los padres y justificar mis acciones no te harán olvidar todo lo malo que te hice pasar pero mis disculpas son lo único que te puedo ofrecer. Si llegaste a odiarme por todo lo que te hice no te culpo porque realmente fui muy malo, así que siéntete libre de haberlo hecho, no espero tu perdón aunque sé que tu corazón es bondadoso y quizá termines perdonándome…

**Hadazamui hi ga tsuzuku mou haru na no ni  
**(Días fríos continúan, aunque ya es primavera)  
**Mezamashidokei yori hayaku okita asa  
**(En la mañana despierto antes que la alarma del reloj)  
**Sanninbun no asa-gohan o tsukuru kimi ga  
**(Preparando desayuno para tres)  
**Soko ni tatte iru  
**(Estas ahí de pie)

Sé que no te lo demostré pero siempre fuiste mi mayor orgullo, sabía desde la primera vez que te vi que ibas a tener un maravilloso futuro y que ibas a triunfar en todo, sin embargo, era consciente de tu condición de contenedor de aquél espíritu "Mitsuru" y sabía que la gente te rechazaría tal y como lo hicieron con mi madre, nunca quise esa clase de vida para ti porque para que mi madre sea aceptaba hizo atrocidades que no quiero que las realices tú sólo para ser aceptada, por eso decidí sacrificarme y ser yo quién te entrenara para que nadie después pueda lastimarte de alguna manera, me portaba hostil pues si tu propio padre te despreciaba, seguramente los comentarios ajenos iban a ser irrelevantes para ti y vivirías más tranquila o por lo menos eso pretendía porque trataba de prepararte para la vida que te esperaba, sé que no tengo perdón ni justificación pero espero haber disminuido aunque sea un poco el rencor que puedes sentir, te doy mis motivos y espero los entiendas.

**Kimi dake ga kimi dake ga  
**(Solo a ti, solo a ti)

**Soba ni inai yo  
**(Quien no esta a mi lado)  
**Kinou made sugu soba de boku o miteta yo**

(Hasta ayer estabas a mi lado, mirándome)

Me siento culpable del posible rencor u odio que pudiste sentir por tu primo Taro, ya que siempre era él a quién felicitaba y reconocía su talento, aunque eras tú más talentosa que él…yo te ignoraba, Taro necesitaba un padre y eso traté de ser pues su padre y su madre se le fueron arrebatados por su mejor amiga…tú., Aiko. Teniéndolo tan cerca pude enseñarle todo lo que sabía porque él era mi elegido para proteger a mi tesoro más valioso…TÚ. Conozco los sentimientos que tiene Taro y por eso le dije que fuera indiferente y frío contigo porque si estaba a tu lado y siempre te protegía había una gran posibilidad de que unos sentimientos más que fraternales surgieran entre ustedes y eso no podía permitirlo. Siendo tú mi **Hime **_**(Princesa)**_no podía dejarte en manos de cualquiera, eres además la viva imagen de tu hermosa madre…debes saber que eres bella, la familia entera te adoraba pero les prohibí mostrar afecto, sin embargo, siempre seguiste siendo dulce y amable con todos aunque ellos no te trataban del todo bien tal y como te lo merecías, pese a ello siempre te portabas bien con todos y no poseías en tu bella mirada rencor alguno por alguien.

**Kimi dake o kimi dake o **  
(Solo a ti, solo a ti)

**Suki de ita yo **  
(Fue a quien ame)  
**Kimi dake to kimi dake to **  
(Solo por ti, solo por ti)  
**Utau uta da yo  
**(Canto esta canción)

Aiko, piensa un poco en ti y actúa según te convenga…no te dediques a complacer a todos a tu alrededor sólo para ser acptada, si ellos no te valoran por lo que eres entonces no valen la pena, mi **Hime.**

Además,si tú no eres feliz, las personas que sinceramente te quieren no serán felices por eso tienes que recordar algo MUY importante: "Si tú no eres feliz, entonces las personas que te rodean no se sentirán felices". La alegría más grande para una persona es…que la persona que tanto amas y aprecias sea feliz. Si tú no te rindes y crees en tus sueños…un día se harán realidad, estoy seguro de que la persona que está leyendo esta carta ahora es mi bella **Hime** Aiko, a la cuál siempre he querido y a la cuál siempre querré…cuídate mucho y nunca te olvides de luchar por tus sueños, siempre habrá un camino que te llevará hacia la luz de la esperanza…lucha y lucha hasta que consigas lo que tanto anhelas…sin importar los obstáculos no dejes que te desanimen, lucha siempre por lo que realmente deseas.

Podrás ser feliz de la manera que desees, junto a una persona que ames, luchando por tus ideales, viviendo sola, son muchas las formas mi niña en las que puedes ser feliz, sólo está en ti encontrarlas…crece y sé feliz mi **Hime**…mi amada hija…Satome Aiko.

Atte. Satome Takeshi

**Boku-tachi no boku-tachi no  
**(Es nuestro, es nuestro)  
**Kizanda toki da yo**  
(tiempo transcurrido juntos)  
**Katahou dake tsuzuku nante  
**(Continuar solo)  
**Boku wa iya da yo  
**(Yo no quiero)

Las lágrimas hicieron su aparición y estaban listas para recorrer el hermoso rostro de Aiko, acercó a su pecho el pergamino de su padre y lo abrazó como pudo, cerró nuevamente los ojos y la imagen que antes le era borrosa ahora estaba totalmente nítida y aquella persona era sin dudas, su padre, respiró hondo y se acercó a Taro.

-Gracias por todo…muchas gracias…-le susurró ella y apoyó su frente en la de él.

Tomaba con firmeza el pergamino y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de surgir, prontamente sintió un gran alivio y las ganas de cantar le invadieron a ambos y así se unieron a su abuela, sin haberse percatado una voz se apagó para poder oír al resto…

**Itsu made mo oboeteru  
**(Siempre voy a recordar)

**Kono machi ga kawatte mo  
**(Incluso si la ciudad fuese a cambiar)  
**Dore dake no kanashimi to deau koto ni natte mo  
**(No importa que tanta tristeza encuentre)  
**Misete yaru hontou wa tsuyokatta toki no koto  
**(Te voy a mostrar cuando era verdaderamente fuerte)  
**Saa iku yo arukidasu saka no michi o**

(Bueno ahí voy, caminare la colina)

La chica abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de su primo, ambos sonrieron y voltearon para ver a su abuela, su expresión cambió radicalmente y la chica se acercó rápidamente para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

-Despierta…**onegai** Akiko-baasan…**onegai**-dijo Aiko preocupada.

-No pierdas más tiempo…ve y construye tu futuro…derrota tu mayor obstáculo y…sé feliz con la persona que elijas…nunca te des por vencida…-fue lo último que le susurró Akiko a su nieta antes de cerrar sus ojos para que su descanso eterno comenzara.

El cuerpo de la mujer fue desapareciendo al tiempo que pequeños puntitos de luz se elevaban, la chica abrazaba al muchacho que le miraba triste pues sabía cómo iba a terminar todo y aunque le doliera mucho todo…tenía que seguir.

-Aiko, liberaste a Mitsuru y está causando destrozos pero Kuro le ha logrado detener…-le dijo Taro explicándole algunas cosas.

-¿Quién es Kuro?-preguntó Aiko.

-Es lo mismo que Mitsuru, sólo que él ha estado encerrado durante años dentro de la mansión al ser retenido por los guardianes de cada generación, el guardián soy yo y está bajo mis órdenes al haberlo sometido antes-le respondió Taro.

"_El anterior guardián debió ser mi padre…"_ pensó Aiko.

-Aiko, para detener a Mitsuru se necesita un sacrificio, me hiciste prometer en nuestra niñez que te mataría si lastimabas a más personas como aquella vez y debo cumplir con mi promesa, sin embargo…tienes un futuro y Mitsuru es a quién debo asesinar porque fue ella la que asesinó a nuestro clan…por nuestra promesa, le eliminaré-le susurró Taro mientras le estrechaba fuertemente-No te preocupes por lo que me pueda pasar, mi único propósito en la vida es protegerte pero he fallado así que haré lo que sea mejor…no dudes ni cuestiones mi criterio, sé feliz porque te lo mereces…te ayudaré a derrotar a Mitsuru pero tú eres la única que puede vencerle por completo, ten confianza y sigue adelante…no dejes que te controle, sométela y oblígala a desaparecer…haz que prefiera la muerte-

-Taro…-musitó Aiko con algunas lágrimas.

-Te amo…daría todo por ti…si dañarme te haría feliz…si eso te haría libre…dejaría que lo hagas…lo dejaría todo por ti…-le susurró Taro y Aiko entendió entonces las palabras del chico, todo cobró sentido en ese momento-Todo lo he dejado ya solucionado…descuida Ai-chan…escucha lo que mi corazón tiene que decirte querida prima mía…-

* * *

POV de Deidara

* * *

Mis ojos aún no puede creer lo que he visto…todo ha sido muy rápido y parece no tener sentido, quiera o no aceptarlo…no es bueno que siga con esto.

Comprendo ahora muchas de las cosas que han pasado y que he hecho, veo por fin que aquella enfermiza obsesión con Aiko es ahora amor…quizá ya es demasiado tarde para aceptarlo y para demostrarle lo sincero que son mis sentimientos…

No tengo porqué seguir fingiendo, le amo y no tengo remedio, me doy cuenta ahora que debo dejarle ir porque ella debe ser feliz…me ha tomado demasiado aceptarlo, el tardarme tanto en aceptarlo ha logrado alejarle de mi lado y ni siquiera amigos podemos ser debido a mi mal comportamiento.

He sido un estúpido, mi vida no tiene sentido porque había encontrado una razón y mi corazón había experimentado sentimientos cálidos que me vuelven…humano. Sólo puedo hacer una cosa y aunque tenga mi vida peligrar lo lograré…será mi regalo de despedida, con eso le agradeceré a Aiko el haberme enseñado lo que es el amor…

Quisiera tanto poder decirle cuánto lo siento pero eso es imposible…desearía poder ocupar el lugar de Gaara en su corazón, fui un tonto al querer obligarle a amarme y ahora he de pagar el precio de mis pecados…

Te deseo la mejor de las suertes mi dulce y tierna Aiko…quizá algún día nos volveremos a ver…

* * *

Fin del POV de Deidara

* * *

Sus miradas se mantenían fijas y ninguno retrocedía ni cedía terreno, sin embargo, el chico parecía estar debilitándose y al parecer no entendía el motivo…

La chica sonrió maliciosamente sacó su daga incrustada en el cuerpo del chico y se apartó rápidamente, el chico llevó su mano hasta aquella herida abierta que sangraba mucho…la chica probó la sangre del chico impregnada en su daga, sus ojos se volvieron más violetas y más malignos, las plumas detrás de ella eran ya 7 y la 8va estaba a punto de formarse, detrás del chico también se formaban plumas y estaban casi como iguales, las heridas del chico no se curaban y aunque eso le debía preocupar sabía que no podía hacer nada más que esperar…

La chica tomó su daga y se precipitó contra aquél chico de cabellos negros que logró esquivar el golpe y al mismo tiempo recuperó su daga incrustada en el abdomen de la chica, ambos ahora tenían heridas graves abiertas y la sangre de ambos se combinaba en el suelo, nadie podía intervenir o su muerte sería inevitable, las lágrimas tocaron el césped y un llanto resonó por todo el bosque.

Sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo paralizándole por completo, miro hacia el origen de aquél llanto y halló a un niño de cabello castaño, aquél llanto no le dejaba moverse y sentía la necesidad de parar para ir a consolar al niño, empezaba entonces la chica a querer soltar la daga y su mano temblaba, cerró los ojos confundida y finalmente fue hacia el niño…

-¡SHINJI, NOOO!-exclamó un castaño que no dudó en ir a proteger al niño.

Su sangre salpicó el rostro de la joven que mantuvo una expresión de sorpresa e indignación, el chico tosió sangre que cayó directamente al suelo y le sonrió a la chica, sentía que estaba muriendo pero no le importaba, la sangre se deslizaba por el filo de la _**katana**_ y finalmente caía hacia el césped en forma de gotas, aquella espada estaba incrustada en su abdomen la daga había sido desplazada por una maniobra rápida del joven.

-_**No debes meter a terceros en nuestra pelea…Mitsuru, estás cayendo muy bajo**_-le dijo.

-¡_**JÁ! Por lo menos no soy yo quién se está sacrificando por estúpidos humanos, eres demasiado blando para todo querido Kuro, hacía mucho que no te veía y ahora que nos reencontramos será para darte fin**_-se jactó ella.

-_**Debes estar soñando si crees que podrás vencerme con tu insignificante poder desarrollado, grulla inútil…**__**-**_le respondió ásperamente.

La chica alzó ligeramente su daga, provocándole de esta forma dolor al chico que no esperó para cogerle de las manos...logrando así que se detuviera.

-_**No te quedes parado ahí, ve con él y no te nos acerques a menos que quieras desaparecer de este mundo, no te preocupes…todo saldrá bien**_-

-**Hai**…-respondió el niño de inmediato y corrió hacia el castaño que le recibió con los brazos abierto y de inmediato se propuso protegerlo a toda costa.

-_**No sé qué rayos pretenden tú y el niño guardián con todo esto pero te aseguro que no funcionará porque…**_-trató de susurrarle la chica pero se detuvo de inmediato, una ligera descarga le estaba deteniendo y no entendía porqué su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba "_**Demonios…**_"

* * *

POV de Taro

* * *

La mirada de Aiko me entristece enormemente pues al parecer acaba de entender muchas de las cosas que sucederán pero ya no hay marcha atrás, mi bella prima ha sufrido tanto por el mal que le persigue y con el cuál nació.

Debería guardarle rencor por haberles arrebatado la vida a mis padres pero lo único que hizo fue asesinar al mal hombre que traicionó a su esposa y a una mujer que trataba de usurpar el lugar de otra, sin considerar que ellos no era lo que podría considerar como padres…no me ha hecho nada malo. Mitsuru es la culpable de todas las desgracias que a nuestra familia persigue…deseo tanto eliminarla por todo el daño que le ha causado a nuestro clan pero por sobre ellos, que no fueron más que asesinos al matar a un mujer que no era consciente que su amado tuviera un compromiso, quiero eliminar a Mitsuru por el daño que le hizo a mi linda Aiko.

Lo que en mi corazón se guarda pronto le será revelado a Aiko…me siento nervioso porque será la última y única vez que haga esto. Varios de mis objetivos en la vida han sido por fin realizados y sólo me falta uno, es el más importante entre todos.

Fueron muchos bellos momentos que pasamos juntos Aiko y yo durante nuestra infancia, esos recuerdos permanecerán siempre presentes en mi corazón y esos recuerdos serán mi consuelo pues será lo único que me quede al final…

Mi nombre es Taro y significa hijo bastardo…ha sido duro vivir sabiendo el significado de mi nombre pero entiendo porqué lo tengo, mi madre biológica no era la esposa de mi padre y la asesinaron en mi presencia para entregarme luego a la verdadera esposa de mi padre, me dolió aceptar la realidad pero no había nada más que hacer…el único recuerdo que tengo de mi verdadera madre es la trenza con la que recojo parte de mi cabello negro…a mi madre siempre le gustaba cepillarme el cabello para luego hacerme la trenza, quizá si Mitsuru nunca hubiera existido…muchas cosas nunca habría sucedido y no tendría que verme en esta situación, sin embargo, hoy acabaré con todo pero antes deseo confesar lo que siento a aquella persona que es especial para mí…

**Uuuuhhh oooohhh… yeah…  
Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido  
que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos  
no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor  
**

Abrazo a Aiko para consolarle y darme al mismo tiempo fuerza para continuar con lo que debo hacer, el simple contacto con ella me hace fuerte y es que ella es mi fortaleza y mi debilidad…maldito sentimiento que abarca mi corazón. Hemos estado juntos desde niños y siempre la he protegido de todos los que por envidia intentaron dañarla pero…he tenido que sufrir atrocidades durante todas aquellas batallas contra mis otros primos, esos bastardos se hacían los buenos cuando cualquiera se aparecía, sólo mostraban sus verdaderas intenciones frente a Aiko y frente a mí, me hubiera encantado decirle a Takeshi-sama de la conducta de mis primos pero Akiko-baasama me dijo que Aiko debía aprender sola, siempre he terminado mal herido pero Aiko estaba ahí para curarme, aunque recién me doy cuenta de que ella también ha estado protegiéndome ya que nunca me llamaba para protegerle, Aiko era consciente de su estatus y por eso si alguno de mis primos le hacía algo rápidamente hubiera sido castigado si tan solo ella los hubiera delatado, aunque ella nunca me llamó para ayudarle…fui yo quién siempre aparecía a "salvarla".

Sé perfectamente que si le hubiera explicado lo que sucedería al terminar mi canción, me habría detenido y eso no puedo permitirlo porque estoy demasiado cerca de mi objetivo final…soy consiente de todo, quizá si le hubiera hablado sobre la solución del diario, el precio que se tendría que pagar para mi venganza hubiera sido otro pero…este es mi destino, además es ella la que más me interesa.

Estrecho su cuerpo más fuertemente y las lágrimas se empiezan a acumular en mis ojos pero no puedo permitir que se quebrante mi voz, sabiendo qué me pasara he decidido continuar porque debo cumplir con mis promesas y una de esas es matar a Aiko…fue una estupidez mía el haberle prometido eso pero debo cumplir con todas mis promesas y sé que entenderá perfectamente mi razonamiento con respecto a todo lo que sucederá, soy mayor que ella confío en que poseo un buen criterio.

**Y antes de perder de vista mi camino  
quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino  
es junto a ti mi amor  
**

No importa nada más que esta misión que tengo que completar, mi deber me llama pero mi corazón se interpone…entregaré todo en esta misión porque así lo pide para completarla con éxito, aunque mis sentimiento son muy fuertes…me destrozarán el corazón si no los confieso y aunque me duela aceptarlo, es verdad.

Me duele el cuerpo y siento que mi sangre empieza a recorrer mi ser por fuera, sé que mi sufrimiento pronto terminará al igual que el de Aiko, me alegra ser yo quién le salve…no me hubiera perdonado si hubiera sido otro; agradezco el cariño de Takeshi-sama porque fue él quién me cuidó y educó desde que perdí a mis padres por las manos de Mitsuru por medio de Aiko, aunque lo que haré hoy día no signifique mucho sé que será lo más grande que he podido realizar en toda mi vida, conozco cuál será mi destino y sé perfectamente qué es lo que en realidad está sucediendo…siento la sangre correr por mi cuerpo y el dolor de las heridas abiertas es insoportable, sin embargo, debo ignorar todo ese dolor porque estos serán los últimos momentos que tendré con Aiko, de ella no sabré más…pero…al final valdrá la pena y disfrutaré verles feliz para siempre…tal y como debió ser...

**  
Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía  
y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía  
y abrázame… y abrázame…y abrázame… y abrázame…  
**

Con sumo cuidado deposito un tierno beso en la frente de Aiko, la amo tanto…me duele dejarla ir pero…así deben ser las cosas, me duele el abdomen enormemente y las lágrimas de dolor han tenido que mezclarse en mis mejillas al caer con las de felicidad al tener ahora entre mis brazos a mi prima Aiko, mi voz es inquebrantable porque es un momento mágico y único el que estoy viviendo en estos momentos; siento que algo cálido está en mi garganta y no tardo en toser sangre…Aiko se preocupa por mí, lo sé con tan solo mirarle a los ojos…

-Taro…**yamete** _**(detente)**_ o de lo contrario perderás tu Shiai…-me dice ella mientras me abraza con dificultad, sé que no corresponde a mis sentimientos pero el que me tenga afecto me hace feliz y el que para ella sea una persona importante hace que quiera seguir con mi camino…porque ese es mi destino.

Estrecho su cuerpo más fuertemente contra el mío, limpio su hermoso rostro con mis pulgares…esas manchas de mi sangre impura no deben mancillar la pureza de Aiko, sé lo que hago y no hay nada que me haga retroceder; un ardor invade mi cuerpo y fácilmente adivino que la fuente de todo ese ardor es el chakra de Mitsuru, sólo es cuestión de tiempo…pronto se acabará todo sufrimiento y dolor…

-**Onegai**…Taro…**yamete**-implora al borde de las lágrimas, me lastima verla de esa forma tal frágil e indefensa…quisiera poder protegerla pero no podré hacerlo más porque perderé mi Shiai…**gomen **_**(perdón)**_ Ai-chan…

**Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido  
tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido  
que Dios lo hace mejor  
**

Aiko se aparta suavemente de mí y ve que mi cuerpo está manchándose de sangre que proviene de mis heridas que para ella no son visibles, ambos nos ponemos de pie…siento que mi piel está desgarrándose al igual que mis músculos internos…siento que todo mi cuerpo sangra, abrazo nuevamente a Aiko…necesito su calor para poder soportar el inmenso dolor por el que paso en estos momentos, ahora está entre mis brazos y luego estará entre los del pelirrojo…cuando eso pase no podré hacer nada, siento como si estuviera siendo atravesado por una espada y me quedo sin aliento durante breves pero angustiantes segundos, parece que mi tiempo era más corto de lo que imaginaba…me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo con Aiko, escapando de la realidad y estando sólo nosotros dos…pero aún estaremos juntos en nuestros sueños mientras el recuerdo del otro esté presente en su corazón…mientras aún viva el recuerdo. Toso con más fuerza y caigo de rodillas, siento que se me escapa de las manos la vida…es como si una**katana **me estuviera atravesando, Aiko me ayuda a ponerme de pie y la abrazo…no quiero abandonarla ahora que por fin puedo estar con ella…no quiero perderla otra vez…no quiero…pero debo dejarla ir.

Me separo de Aiko unos centímetros, debe terminarse todo ya…debemos volver, mi pequeño momento ha llegado no puede esperar más…con determinación acerco fuertemente a Aiko hacia mí al tiempo que con mi mano libre tomo la daga que llevo y esta se incrusta en el pecho de Aiko.

-Ta…ro…-escucho que me dice como si estuviera faltándole el aire, me destroza el corazón pero…debe ser así…**gomen**…Ai-chan.

**Y antes de perder de vista mi camino  
quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino  
es junto a ti mi amor  
**

Logro escuchar las gotas de su sangre caer sobre el suelo, logro sentir que sus pulmones están llenándose de sangre y debido a ello la escucho toser, no me muevo y hago que nos mantengamos quietos, sus lágrimas no tardan en mojar mi camisa y aquello provoca que quiera desaparecer...estoy haciendo sufrir a la persona que más quiero y amo en este mundo...no tengo perdón, lo sé; lágrimas sólo brotan sin que pueda evitarlo…solo soy un bastardo, mi sangre impura se mezcla con la de Aiko al estar abrazados y sangrando, aquella mezcla al tocar mi piel me quema…pago por mis pecados, mi sangre nunca debió manchar la pureza de Aiko. Quiero quedarme a su lado pero no debo…nosotros nunca debimos conocernos, no debimos pero sí lo hicimos…me enamoré de ella y aunque mis sentimientos no fueron correspondidos, sé que represento en su vida a una persona muy especial y con sólo saber eso me siento dichoso…alguien por lo menos en este mundo cruel me ama…

Siento estremecimientos, un nudo en la garganta, me falta el aire y la nostalgia me invade…no puedo creer que esté tan vulnerable, quise evitar que estos sentimientos surgieran por ella pero es imposible…es muy bella y tierna, es atenta y gentil, es sincera pero misteriosa…es simplemente grandiosa; una parte de mí muere al verla triste cada vez y eso me afecta enormemente, no entiendo qué es lo que me está sucediendo pero ya poco me importa porque…pronto despertaré y mi mayor sueño se hará realidad aunque sea por un precio muy caro…

**Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía  
y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía  
y abrázame… y abrázame…****y abrázame… y abrázame…**

Observo el hermoso patio en el que nos encontramos Aiko y yo, será la última vez que vea este ambiente y por ende, grabo en mi memoria cada detalle de lo que considero mi hogar…pasé toda mi viva en este lugar, es nostálgico verle ahora y aunque me traiga también malos recuerdos…los más bellos junto con Aiko son los que se quedaran conmigo.

Ya es tarde para arrepentirse y solo queda seguir adelante, cierro mis ojos y me inclino hacia Aiko para susurrarle suavemente algunas palabras antes de que mi mayo sueño se haga realidad por fin.

-Ai-chan, abre los ojos…-

Sé que no los abrirá hasta que esté completamente segura de lo que pasará y aunque eso para mí sea irrelevante, deseo saber algo más antes de ponerle fin a todo y es que es de vital importancia para mí y para el éxito de mi misión; Aiko…para ti es sólo el principio de una maravillosa vida, sé que desea desaparecer por todo lo que le ha sucedido pero espero que sus ganas de seguir adelante cada día hayan regresado…

-Aiko, ¿quieres morir…? ¿Quieres desaparecer así…?-le pregunto suavemente, siento que su respiración se está haciendo dificultosa y todo se debe a la sangre que llena sus pulmones perforados junto con su pecho gracias a la daga que le incrusté, la melodía de mi canción sigue presente y aunque deba completarla no me interesa más que su respuesta ahora.

-Yo…-logra articular con dificultad, me siento culpable de todo lo que está pasando pero era lo que debía suceder, sin embargo, sigo dudando sobre todo esto y aunque me esté quedando sin aire al igual que ella, debo lograr sacarla de aquí o todo será un fracaso…escucho un susurro y luego con una voz llorosa me responde por fin-¡No…no quiero morir, Taro!-

Abro mis ojos y observo el ambiente, he logrado sacarla de ese lugar en donde estábamos los dos y aunque no sea ella la culpable de lo que está sucediendo, sé que la culpa invadirá su mente una vez que todo termine, dirijo mi mirada hacia la parte superior de la cabeza de Aiko, su chakra violeta empieza a quemarme intensamente, la 9na pluma está a punto de formarse.

-Te libraré del **tsubasa o mogareta fushicho **_**(Pájaro inmortal sin alas) **_y serás feliz por fin…-consigo decirle con dificultad, la sangre empieza a llenarme los pulmones, aquellas heridas están haciendo que mi vida se acabe, la abrazo con más fuerza para tomar así su daga porque la mía sigue incrustada en su pecho, ya sólo me queda un paso para lograr mi mayor sueño y deseo.

**(Oh…no, no y abrázame)  
Dame una razón para quedarme  
yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo  
hasta que me haya ido  
y abrázame… y abrázame… y abrázame… y abrázame…  
**

Siento la mano de Aiko posarse sobre mi hombro, intenta separarse pero no puedo dejar que eso pase…la retengo con fuerza y observo la incompleta 9na pluma.

-**Shinu toki wa issho da** _**(Quizá debamos morir)**_-me susurra Aiko como si estuviera agonizando y eso me preocupa, escucho que sus heridas empiezan a sanarse y es mala señal, estúpido charka…pero todo terminará antes de que logre Mitsuru su objetivo…ella y yo estamos sintiendo lo mismo, es por eso que actúa de esa manera…ésta desesperación de saber que estás muriendo y que no puedes hacer nada para detenerlo nos consume a ambos poco a poco…

-**Sugu raku ni shite yaru **_**(Pronto acabaré con tu dolor)**_-le susurro con lo poco de aliento que poseo, tomo con fuerza su daga y espero el momento exacto en el que podré terminar con todo-Me gustó conocerte…**yomigaere hakucho **_**(Vuelve a la vida) **_mi muy queridaAi-chan…-

-Taro…-logra decirme con lo último que le queda de aliento al sentir su daga traspasar su carne, he clavado por fin su daga a la altura de su corazón por detrás y todo esto en el momento en el que aquél chakra violeta le envolvía por la formación de la 9na pluma y aunque se me esté rompiendo el corazón por todo lo que está pasando no puedo retroceder.

**y abrázame…  
(Dame una razón para quedarme)  
y abrázame…  
(sólo quiero un razón)  
**

Veo a lo lejos a mi padre…mi madre biológica está con él, Takeshi-sama está también a su lado junto con…la que es la madre de Aiko, la recuerdo perfectamente esa mujer bellísima que jugaba conmigo cuando aún esperaba a Aiko dentro de su vientre, definitivamente mi linda prima es su vivo retrato…

Akiko-baasama está llamándome también y me sonríe, las lágrimas nostálgicas brotan sin remedio y aunque me ayuden a aliviar mi pena…no me serán de ayuda para afrontar las cosas, comprendo entonces el significado de todo y entonces siento correr mi sangre desde la espalda, la sangre de mi pulmón perforado está escapando por ahí, mi vida se me escapa de las manos y aunque no era lo que pensé que ocurriría, me siento aliviado de que pueda decirle a Aiko unas últimas palabras antes de que mi sangre no salga más…

**-Tsuki wo miro tabi omoi dase **_**(Recuérdame cada vez que veas la luna),**_ así sabrás que no estas sola y que siempre estaré a tu lado…-le susurro con la voz ligeramente temblante, el fin está cerca y no puedo hacer nada para poder evitarlo.

**y abrázame…  
(sólo quiero un razón)  
y abrázame…  
(Dame una razón para quedarme)  
**

Como si estuviera reconociendo mi espalda, Aiko la toca desesperadamente, la sangre en sus pulmones debe estar asfixiándola pero no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle, veo las 9 plumas formadas y el cuerpo de Aiko se torna violeta porque es envuelto con aquél chakra, realizo unos últimos sellos al tomar una de sus manos y con eso espero haber triunfado pero me temo que las fuerzas se me están agotando y la sangre está empezando a brotar desde mi nariz, la capacidad de mis pulmones está al máximo y desde mi garganta siento venir líquido, toso y es sangre.

-Tao-chan…**arigatou**…-musita ella, es casi inaudible pero logro oírla, sonrío y cierro mis ojos mientras caigo de rodillas, apoyo mi cabeza sobre su regazo, ella está de pie y vomito sangre, no logro mancharla con mi sangre impura y eso me tranquiliza, siento que desde mi nuca están cayendo hilos de sangre, todo me duele, siento que mi cabeza me quema y que explotará…todo está destrozándome.

**y abrázame…  
(yo no quiero tu compasión)  
y abrázame…  
(Dame una razón para quedarme)  
y abrázame…  
(sólo quiero una razón…)  
**

Abrazo sus piernas, Aiko parece estar inmóvil y mis lágrimas recorren sus bellas piernas, toso sangre y mi visión se hace borrosa intensamente, mis párpados quieren cubrir mis ojos y ya no puedo respirar, la desesperación está invadiéndome pero no debo sucumbir, todo mi cuerpo se está entumeciendo y elevo la mirada, deseo verla por última vez antes de que todo termine…para mi buena suerte, Aiko agacha la mirada y al observarme se horroriza, estoy cubierto de sangre y en sus manos posee una **katana** quizá piense que fue quién me asesinó pero no es lo que yo quiero que crea, le regalo entonces una sonrisa sincera para poder así hacerle entender de que no le guardo ningún tipo de rencor, no me arrepiento de nada porque sé que he hecho lo correcto…lo sé bien; le deseo suerte y mucha felicidad espero que aquél pelirrojo pueda ser digno de ella.

"Ai-chan…sé feliz…" articulo sin que mi voz se oiga, son sólo ahora mis labios los que se mueven, Aiko al parecer puede llegar a entender lo que digo y me alegra mucho, desearía poder quedarme a su lado para siempre pero…eso no se me está permitido, además si viviera sería estúpido porque perderé mi Shiai en breves instantes y sin él no podría cumplir con la promesa de proteger a Aiko, prefiero que todo termine aquí y ahora que le he protegido, finalmente le digo "**sayonara…**"

**Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido  
que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos  
no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor…**

La escucho gritar mientras caigo sobre el suelo, me alegra haber estado con ella en estos momentos, mi vida pasa rápidamente frente a mis ojos y aunque nunca tuve una vida maravillosa…Aiko siempre iluminaba mi día, me alegra saber que por lo menos ahora podre decirle sin temor a Takeshi-sama: _"__**Ninmu kanryu (Misión completa)**__"_

* * *

Fin del POV de Taro

* * *

La sangre caía a cántaros, nadie movía ni un músculo…sus respiraciones estaban sincronizándose para que así no interrumpieran aquél momento en el que aquél cuerpo del chico de cabellos negros caía sobre el suelo a los pies de la chica, un grito resuena y los pájaros invaden el firmamento, todos siente una presencia maligna.

Aquél chakra violeta se forma alrededor de la chica que parecía no comprender lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, su mirada estaba perdida y al mismo tiempo estaba presente ella. Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y la sangre no dejaba de brotar de alguna de sus heridas que aún no estaban sanadas, fue entonces que ella cayo de rodillas y observó sus manos con cierto temblor por lo que vería; el rojo carmesí de la sangre hizo que su mirada cambiara totalmente, estaba aterrorizada y temblando dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo del joven que hasta hace unos instantes yacía sobre el suelo ante sus pies, tosió sangre y al ver su cuerpo, observó las dagas incrustadas y sintió un gran dolor interno. El palpitar de su corazón disminuía cada segundo y su visión se hacía borrosa, prontamente sintió que recuperaba las fuerzas y sus heridas fueron curadas en cuestión de segundos pero ahora era su cuerpo el que ardía por el chakra que le invadía, estaba impactada y no podía articular palabra alguna.

-_**Aiko, escucha…pondremos fin a todo, déjame encargarme de todo y concédeme tu cuerpo, no tienes nada que hacer…todos tus seres queridos han muerto y no tienes a nadie en este mundo, recuerda que estás sola…**_-escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza y su mano templando quiso tomar la **katana** incrustada en el joven.

"_No…ya basta, esto debe terminar…ya basta, no más…Mitsuru, se ha terminado" _pensó la joven y sonriendo tomó la daga que estaba incrustada en su pecho, la tomó entre sus brazos y se dijo antes de empuñarla _"Yo no he hecho nada, todo ha sido resultado de la sed de sangre y muerte de Mitsuru, mi clan está maldito…desaparecerá justo ahora conmigo…"_

* * *

POV de Aiko (Paralelo al POV de Taro hasta cierta parte)

* * *

Todo está oscuro…una fina imagen logro ver frente a mí pero es borroso, sin embargo, logro distinguir unos ojos lavandas…aquella mirada sin dudas es de Taro y me extraña verle, siento su abrazo y con él mi corazón es atravesado con más fuerza…

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y siento que mi vida se acaba, me quedo sin aliento durante unos segundos mientras observo aquellos ojos de mi primo, no entiendo qué es lo que está sucediendo exactamente, pero se debe a Mitsuru…de eso estoy segura.

Veo caer las lágrimas de Taro y comprendo ahora a qué se refería, quisiera poder retroceder en el tiempo y nunca haberme convertido en **kunoichi** quizá así mi primo no estaría en esta situación, no quiero perder a alguien más…no quiero, ¡no quiero! No a otra persona importante en mi vida, ¡no más sufrimiento! ¡No más muerte! Quiero ser feliz…nunca me he desesperado tanto, quiero separarme de él pero es imposible y al verle ahí…sin poder detenerle, yo…siento que me estoy muriendo…veo que Taro duda, aún sin poder verle ya a los ojos escucho que su corazón grita de dolor y desesperanza, sin embargo, logro escuchar un canto que logra opacar a los gritos de su corazón, es una canción de amor…

Recuerdo ahora todo lo que había sucedido, recuerdo haberle visto conmigo antes en un lugar muy lejano a este, en mi hogar…ahí le he visto antes, las ganas de llorar siguen ahogándome al igual que lo hacen las lágrimas que resbalan por mis mejillas; el dolor se apodera de mi cuerpo ya destrozado por las heridas que logro observar y siento dicha de poder tener consuelo al estar entre los brazos de un gran amigo de mi infancia, sé que nunca nos hemos llevado súper bien pero tampoco nos detestábamos y siempre estábamos juntos, ahora que lo pienso nos queríamos en verdad como a hermanos…

Me siento terrible, mi familia está desapareciendo y soy yo la única causante de que esto suceda…Taro **gomen kudasai **_**(perdóname)**_, veo que sus lágrimas caen al suelo y temo perderle…es la única familia que tengo, ¡detente! Quiero gritar pero no puedo hacer nada, sé que no podré detenerle ni podré hacer algo para hacerle cambiar de opinión…esta frustración no hace más que destrozarme…mi corazón está adolorido y siento que me voy quedando sin fuerzas, estos momentos en los que el aire no puede ingresar a mis pulmones son martirizantes, siento el deseo de ayudarle pero mi cuerpo no responde y tan sólo puedo ver todo…

Mi dolor desaparece al observar a Taro…está abrazándome, siempre le he querido como a un hermano mayor que siempre ha velado por mí y por el cuál siento un gran afecto y me duele enormemente pensar que voy a perderle por no poder controlar a la bestia que habita en mí, siento que un chakra está invadiendo mi cuerpo y esta cálida sensación la reconozco fácilmente…es Mitsuru.

Al verle caer frente a mí a Taro…aquella plácida sensación desaparece y se convierte en horror; siento mi sangre salir al exterior no me desespero ni entro en pánico porque me encuentro paralizara al verle ahí tirado, no puedo evitarlo más y doy un grito, el grito de mi corazón por todo el dolor que tengo y por el que he pasado…

Mi grito resuena, parte de mi alma está calmada al haber dejado ir aquél dolor, mi corazón llora sangre y es que ha sido atravesado por delante y por detrás por aquellas dagas familiares que me ha incrustado Taro, sé que lo ha hecho de buena gana y aunque no conozca el motivo…me siento feliz de haber estado con él.

Escucho la voz de Mitsuru, me susurra tonterías, he aprendido la lección, ¡no soy la misma estúpida niña de hace años! ¡Aprendí mi lección! ¡La aprendí cuando todos murieron por mi estupidez! Por no haberla aprendido antes he terminado perdiendo a las personas que más he querido en mi vida…

Mi padre Takeshi, siempre me entrenó para tratar de controlarme y lo hacía duramente pero sabía que lo hacía por mi bien pero sus palabras eran hirientes, sin embargo, sentía que era su forma de mostrarme afecto; mi querida Abuela Akiko siempre me trataba bien y me consentía al igual que a Taro, siempre nos cuidaba y nos entendía a la perfección…era mi gran amiga; mis familiares fueron mi gran apoyo aunque nunca me mostraron afecto y siempre me miraban mal, sabía que me querían porque sus miradas no mentían y aunque sus acciones decían otras cosas…sabía que en su corazón tenían afecto y admiración de mi persona; Sabaku No Gaara, a él lo perdí por culpa de mi estúpida venganza y por mi obsesión de acabar con la maldición de mi clan pero es que no quería que mi nieta sufriera el rechazo como lo pasamos Gaara y yo, mucho menos quería que mi hijo culpara a su hija por la pérdida de su querida y muy amada esposa como me pasó a mí; mi querido primo y único verdadero amigo de la infancia, a él le estoy perdiendo ante mis ojos y solo puedo llorar de impotencia, ver su sangre correr y formar un charco a su alrededor me está matando porque mi alma no deja de llenarse de dolor culpa.

¡BASTA! ¡No más! Es momento de detenerla a Mitsuru e imponer mi voluntad, someteré a esa grulla aunque sea lo último que haga y así le haré pagar todo el daño que me hizo, por eso logro controlar mi cuerpo y no tomo la **katana**, tomo la daga que está incrustada en mi pecho y me doy fuerza para poder terminar con todo, con fuerza la incrusto en mi abdomen y siento como la daga atraviesa mi carne y logra hacer fluir mi sangre; un fuerte dolor invade mi ser y me quedo callada, cierro mis ojos y siento mi cuerpo arder, las 9 plumas están presentes y mis ojos cambian…lo puedo notar, el chakra está quemándome…

Creo que este es mi final, seré consumida con el chakra de Mitsuru por mi terquedad…es patético y aunque lo sea no me arrepiento de esto.

Extiendo mis brazos hacia delante como si estuviera pidiendo algo y es que pido el consuelo de mi primo…un último abrazo, pero su cuerpo no parece reaccionar y temo lo peor, logro observar que su mano se mueve y la esperanza llega a mi corazón ensangrentado, logro sentir que su mano toca la mía extendida y aunque su sangre la mancha, poco me importa porque él puede estar vivo.

Es entonces cuando, su mano se aferra de las mías y las estrecha con la poca fuerza que puede tener, siento un calor correr desde mi ser y es entonces que siento dolor en mi cuerpo, es como si estuviera partiéndome además siento que soy consumida por un calor infinito.

Hago todo lo posible para poder observar a mi primo, debo salvarlo de alguna forma pero cuando le muevo, su cuerpo no reacciona…es como si estuviese inconsciente…me niego al hecho de su muerte…por aquél movimiento anterior de su mano, sé que está conmigo aún con vida.

Siento como si me estuvieran atravesando millones de espadas, acabo de perder a mi más grande amigo…acabo de perder a mi única familia…ahora estoy sola…

Ahora lo entiendo, Taro al clavarme aquellas dagas ha logrado liberar a Mitsuru al completo en mi cuerpo, pero no entiende qué es lo que pasará, al final creo que su plan era liberarle para que me consumiera junto con ella para que así todo se terminara tal y como yo lo quería desde un principio, que la maldición de Mitsuru se terminara conmigo aunque eso significara entregar mi propia vida, éste acto de liberarle ha sido a costa de su vida y sin importarle lo joven que es, lo ha hecho sin poner condición alguna y todo porque él…me amaba.

Logré ponerme de pie, si iba a morir debía ser de pie pero cuando vi la sangre en mis manos…esa misma sangre que antes recorría las venas de Taro las ganas de desaparecer me invaden profundamente, me siento terriblemente mal, he sido yo la asesina de mi única familia…

Mis pensamientos estaban revueltos totalmente, mi cabeza daba vueltas y en mi rostro sólo puedo mostrar horror al descubrir todo…

Caigo de rodillas ante el dolor emocional que siento, me han arrebatado tantas cosas durante toda mi vida que no debería dolerme pero…aún luego de haber sufrido mucho mi corazón siente todavía la pérdida de un ser querido…

Mis rodillas deben estar sangrando también de tantas veces que caigo de esta manera y es que mi padre me enseñó a ponerme siempre de pie, quizá es por eso que siempre logro sacar las fuerzas para seguir adelante pero siempre también caigo, sin embargo, el precio es cada vez mayor…

Veo a Taro y lloro inconsolablemente, ¡estoy sola! ¡SOLA! ¡Sola en este mundo cruel! No tengo a nadie…mi existencia ni ha hecho más que arruinar la vida de los demás…sería mucho mejor si desapareciera…

"Sé feliz…" recuerdo que me dijo mi abuela y Taro también, quiero cumplir su deseo pero…no soy buena para nada, siento mi cuerpo débil que se va entumeciendo con cada minuto que pasa…quizá este sea el fin de nuestro Clan…

Siento mucho haber causado tantos problemas, quizá si no me hubiera importado tanto la grulla…habría tenido una familia con Gaara y mi familia aún estaría con vida, son tantos los errores que he cometido en mi vida que…a veces pienso que merezco algo peor y no todo esto…

Cierro los ojos y escucho que la lluvia empieza a caer, la noche es oscura y la luna ilumina todo, siento como mi sangre se mezcla con la lluvia…quisiera que ella se llevara mis problemas tal y como lo hace con las manchas de sangre…

Veo a Taro frente a mí sonriendo y totalmente sin heridas, sé que no es real y que sólo es una imagen que quiero ver ahora que mis ojos no ven la realidad, mi corazón late rápidamente y es que me alegra mucho verle bien pero sé que quizá esta aparición me esté revelando el destino.

Abro repentinamente los ojos y es cuando aquella sensación cálida está desapareciendo de mí ser, veo pequeñas plumas ser arrastradas por la corriente de aire que viene desde atrás de mí y tomo la mano de Taro entre las mías, sé que aún está con vida, el movimiento que hizo con esa mano me lo decía pero temo que sólo haya sido un reflejo de su cuerpo, todo es totalmente ilógico para mí y cuando volteo a ver las 8 plumas detrás de mío, éstas se tornan violeta intenso resplandeciente y de pronto se parten en varias plumas bellísimas, así todas son arrastradas por una gran corriente.

Veo frente a mí y la mano de Taro ya no está, en el lugar en donde yacía su cuerpo está ahora un hermoso quetzal que me mira y luego se me acerca para darme un pequeño "beso" y me parece verle sonrojar al tiempo que me sonríe, posee una mirada muy familiar y es entonces que comprendo quién es aquél ser. Aquél quetzal alza el vuelo y suavemente toma la 9na pluma sobre mi frente y la arranca con facilidad sin dolor, alza el vuelo y se lleva detrás suyo a las plumas violetas que volaban libremente…

Comprendo ahora todo, dirijo mi mirada hacia el lugar en donde estaba la daga pero ya no se encuentra ahí y lo entiendo ahora totalmente, él liberó a Mitsuru en mi cuerpo y esperaba…no, él sabía que trataría de controlarla…ahora, utilizando el chakra que le quedaba logró darme fuerza para que así lo hiciera, finalmente al ser consumido por el chakra se llevó a Mitsuru…recuerdo que mi abuela Akiko, me decía que Taro era como yo y es recién ahora que lo entiendo.

He recibido una segunda oportunidad…quiero aprovecharla para no cometer los mismo errores, quizá pueda remediar muchos de ellos pero la idea de ser feliz aún es distante…sería un sueño, buscaré mi propio paraíso en el cuál sea feliz…sin Gaara sé que no existe pero aunque sea malo…me engañaré a mí misma.

-**Arigatou**…-es lo único que puedo decir al mirar al cielo, en donde aquél quetzal majestuoso me observa complacido y siento que mis lágrimas son reemplazadas por sangre, pero no me importa.

Mi garganta está bastante lastimada, Mitsuru ha logrado reconstruírmela luego de todo el maltrato que le di cuando no dejaba de llorar por la pérdida de Gaara y de mi bebé, me alegra poder por lo menos decir alguna palabra audible.

Me lamento silenciosamente, veo entonces un pergamino y es cuando recuerdo que en aquél sueño, Taro me ofrecía un pergamino que mi padre Takeshi había escrito para mí, quisiera creer que el pergamino que me dio era cierto…nada pierdo más que la esperanza, abro cuidadosamente el pergamino, temo que aquél pergamino no exista y que el que tengo entre mis manos llenas de sangre no sea más que uno en blanco.

No me importa en qué lugar me encuentre, sé que estoy perdida en este mundo y estoy sola…no debería interesarme si hoy o mañana muero, deberé de vivir cada segundo de mi vida y es que para que pueda ser feliz han tenido que sacrificar muchas personas sus vidas y la razón de todos esos sacrificios los hicieron porque todos ellos…me querían.

Rompo el sello que mantenía el pergamino cerrado, con temor observo el contenido y mi corazón late fuertemente, la alegría que siento al saber que en verdad mi padre me quería disminuye mi sufrimiento actual, quisiera poder hacer una cosa más y no es sólo devolverle su vida a Neji sino…volver a ver a Gaara aunque sea una última vez…

Escucho pisadas cercanas a mí, siento entonces un suave abrazo desde atrás y aunque esto de rodillas…se siente bien, este calor me llena de alivio.

-Satome Aiko…-escucho su voz ronca y seductora, no puede ser…esto es imposible.

No quiero voltear para descubrir que sólo estoy soñando, cierro mis ojos para que así no vea la cruda realidad pero aquél aroma que siento anestesia mis sentidos y sólo una persona puede lograr eso…

-¿S-Sabaku N-No G-Gaara?-pregunto con temor y titubeo.

* * *

Fin del POV de Aiko

* * *

Fin del Décimo cuarto capítulo

Vocabulario:

**¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?:** ¿Recuerdas el amor?

**Aiko**: Niña del amor.

Notas Finales de la Autora: KYAAAA!!!! Hai desu!!! T-T Taro-chan quedó en este cap como todo un buen primo!! TwT ureshi wa desu!!!

Quisiera saber su opinión sobre este capítulo, espero les haya gustado el curso que se nos da ahora XD jejeje ¿Será Gaara o nuevamente Kiba con algún jutsu para camuflarse? (Me pregunto cómo llegó hasta ahí -_-?) WOAH!! Veo una cabellera rubia!! O.o? Ahora sip!! No subire el cap sino tengo mínimo 90 review XDD Quiero cumplir mi sueño de los 100 review ToT Gomen gomen

DEJEN REVIEW!!! Sus opiniones son MUY MUY MUY MUY pero MUY importantes para mí, ONGEGAI DESU!!! ToT

Arigatou!!! A los que dejaron review la vez anterior, quisiera también agradecer a todos los que tienen como favorito mi FF nwn también a todas las personas que han leído mi FF T-T arigatou!!!! Este ha sido un proyecto bastante divertido para mí, si tienen alguna queja díganmela x algún review y recuerden que no necesitan tener una cuenta para dejarlo n_n nos leeremos pronto LOS QUIERO!!!!

Próximo capítulo será el GRAN Final: "Gaara y Aiko"…Ahnny se despide con un beso enorme…ja ne minna-san ;)


	15. Chapter 15: Gaara y Aiko, el comienzo

¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?

By Hyuga Ahnny

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes del anime Naruto me pertenecen (aunque quisiera que Gaara me pertenezca)

Notas del Autor: Hola minna-san! Perdonen la demora, aquí la primera parte del capítulo final, sé que les será algo confuso y las aclaraciones del caso en la parte final ^^ gracias por su paciencia.

Por favor dejen reviews cualquier comentario será aceptado, si quieren sean duros conmigo pero onegai dejen reviews!! Porque este es mi primer fiction.

**Dedicatoria: **Este capítulo se lo dedico enteramente a Sakumo, a mi imouto Allison, a Nadia y a Saru.

_______________________________________________________

Observaciones: Se darán a lo largo del Fiction.

"_Pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**Palabras de la Grulla**_

_**Palabras de aún otro demonio**_

………..-Cambio de escena

…-Pasado un lapso de tiempo

_______________________________________________________

Capítulo 22: Gaara y Aiko, el comienzo

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_No quiero voltear para descubrir que sólo estoy soñando, cierro mis ojos para que así no vea la cruda realidad pero aquél aroma que siento anestesia mis sentidos y sólo una persona puede lograr eso…_

_-¿S-Sabaku N-No G-Gaara?-pregunto con temor y titubeo._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Las lágrimas se mezclaban a la luz de la noche con la lluvia que caía, las ganas de llorar no desaparecían…la chica experimentaba un sentimiento hasta ahora desconocido y era la felicidad…la esperanza…volteó ligeramente y observó mechones pelirrojos…bajó la mirada y la piel pálida que resplandecía a la luz de la luna llena me hizo soltar un suspiro que la quebró totalmente y comenzó a llorar…

-Eres mi compañera, mi verdadero y único amor…-escuchó que le susurró.

A su alrededor nada se movía, sólo estaban ellos y no importaba nada más…

-¡Cuidado Aiko!-se escuchó a lo lejos y unas manchas de sangre cayeron sobre el césped, la chica observó a la persona que había bloqueado el ataque y se quedó sorprendida-Me alegra…haberte conocido…-

Aquél joven cayó de rodillas con una grave herida en el abdomen que sangraba intensamente, sin importarle nada se precipitó contra su agresor pero fue lanzado contra el tronco de uno de los árboles fuertemente…la chica entonces quedó impactada, estaba sorprendida…pensaba mal y ahora se daba cuenta…

-¡RAZENGAN!-se oyó a lo lejos y el polvo se levantó debido al impacto de aquella bola de chakra, la chica fue protegida y llevaba fuera del alcance del ataque-¡Nunca te lo perdonaré! Hoy terminarás muerto, ¡te lo prometo!-

Ante los ojos de la chica una batalla se desató, unos mechones de cabellos rubios aún estaban en el suelo…cuerpos se movían entre la espesa nube de polvo que acababa de levantarse, sentía el abrazo aún de otra persona…sus cabellos pelirrojos rozaban su piel y le causaban estremecimientos; observaba la batalla y veía sangre salpicar los árboles, oía las armas chocar unas contra otras y el grito de los corazones de todos la desesperaban…

-Todo saldrá bien…-le susurro el pelirrojo-Mi amada Aiko…-

Algo no estaba bien, no podía explicarse los hechos acontecidos…su memoria no le permitía comprender las cosas y sintió que el abrazo fue desecho…el suave pero delicioso aroma del pelirrojo la invadió y la nostalgia hizo que dejara de llorar para llenarse de tristeza sin poder expresarlo por lágrimas…

-Siempre…te amaré…-le susurraron y luego, el pelirrojo se puso frente a la pelinegro, le tomó el rostro y lo alzó…depositó un suave beso en sus labios y aunque no fue correspondido se sintió bien, acarició el cabello de la joven, las mejillas de ambos enrojecieron y ella vio partir al joven hacia aquélla nube de polvo…temió entonces lo peor…

Trató de moverse pero las heridas en su cuerpo se lo impidieron, se sentía sola y desprotegía pero no le importaba porque ahora en su mente sólo estaba la preocupación de volver a ver a esa persona…

El quetzal que le observaba desde una rama se acercó a ella y le vio a los ojos como si estuviera buscando algo…entonces una fuerza mayor invadió su ser y sus ojos le ardían…una gran cantidad de chakra se estaba acumulando…

"_Cierra los ojos…"_ le pareció escuchar a la chica y a pesar de las dudas cerró sus ojos y las imágenes de todo lo acontecido hicieron una herida en su corazón, sintió las lágrimas de aquella ave sobre una de sus manos y oyó _"Es un regalo para ti…abre los ojos Ai-chan…serás feliz y…estaré ahí para verte…"_

Abrió los ojos y sintió que algo dentro de ella empezaba a emerger y una fuerza extraña la controló obligándola a susurrar…-SHIAI…-observó al ave a los ojos y en esos ojos se vio reflejado el kanji "ai"

-Gaa…ra…-susurro suavemente y lágrimas de sangre recorrieron sus mejillas, sintió un punzón en el pecho y lo último que logró ver luego de saber que estaba su cuerpo sobre el suelo, fue unos ojos aguamarina con lágrimas en los ojos…

…

La chica abrió los ojos confundida, su cuerpo se balanceaba de manera extraña, un sentimiento de felicidad la invadió, agachó la mirada al sentir un pequeño peso en su regazo, un bello peluche en forma de grulla se encontró.

Era tarde y el sol estaba escondiéndose, la niña corrió detrás de unos niños que le había quitado su peluche, cerca había un niño solitario con un osito entre sus brazos que observó el alboroto.

_-¡__**Kaeshite (Regrésamelo)**_!-exigía la niña dando saltos para tratar de recuperar el peluche pero aquellos niños eran más grandes.

Los niños empezaron a molestarla, aquél niño del osito se fue acercando y los demás niños al verle huyeron rápidamente, lo que causó que aquél pequeño niño se sintiera mal por dentro, el pequeño oyó luego un llanto, encontró una grulla llena de barro; le pareció mal dejarla ahí tirada así que la tomó y la limpió, pensaba que ayudar a aquella niña podría significar encontrar un amigo; sin embargo, recordó aquella vez que había ayudado a un niño con su pelota y que ellos le habían llamado monstruo, recordando eso en aquél instante, utilizó su arena para dejarle el peluche a un lado a la pequeña.

Se volteó y caminó hacia los columpios con aquél osito entre sus brazos, aquél muchacho prefería no acercarse, al ver que la muchacha no salía, se frustró y cuando ya estaba yéndose, se chocó contra un joven de cabellos negros.

-Perdona…-dijo el niño y sus ojos lavandas se encontraron con las del pelirrojo…hubo un momento intenso en ese preciso instante.

El niño de ojos aguamarinas le ayudó a ponerse de pie y siguió su camino, a lo lejos escuchó que el chico de cabellos negros gritaba:"Ai-chan! ¿Dónde estas?"

Poco a poco el pelirrojo se fue alejando, en su casa las cosas no estarían peor pero…debía intentar ser "normal" aunque la vida ya lo había marcado, cuando regresaba recordaba a la niña y no entendía porqué le dolía el no haber hablado con ella…era un completo misterio, le daban ganas de regresar y hablarle, no aguantó y regresó corriendo…cuando llegó al parque observó a la niña con aquél niño de ojos lavandas sonriendo, por algún motivo eso le dolió profundamente en el corazón, sentía que había cometido un error…era como si una promesa se estuviera perdiendo…pero no entendía el porqué de aquél dolor.

La chica pelinegra estaba ya en su hogar con aquél niño-Takeshi-sama ha estado muy preocupado por ti Ai-chan-le dijo el niño animado, todo era armonía, la familia estaba contenta y no había ese ambiente tenso.

-Eh???!!!-dijo sin comprender y se emocionó la pequeña niña.

-No te sorprendas, ya sabes que tu padre te ama…te adora-le dijo el niño sonriéndole de manera tranquila-¿Sabes? Hoy vi a Sabaku No Gaara, aquél niño pelirrojo de ojeras…-le comentó.

La niña pareció sentirse confundida-Nunca le he visto, dicen que es malo pero yo creo que no es así…-le contestó ella muy segura sin si quiera explicarse el porqué de sus palabras.

El niño sintió un pequeño malestar y se le acercó a ella, se inclinó ligeramente y le susurró-Olvídate de él…de una vez por todas, él es uno de los 9 chicos especiales…-en ese momento se alejó y antes de desaparecer entre los pasillos le agregó-No olvides que Takeshi-sama te está esperando-

La niña asintió y de inmediato fue a buscar a su padre, le halló en el salón de los espejos, un lugar favorito para ella y su padre.

Él le indicó que observara el lugar y que le dijera qué veía pero la respuesta le fue insatisfactoria, Takeshi se puso de pie y caminó hacia su hija, se colocó detrás de ella y acarició sus cabellos en frente de los espejos.

-Tienes solo 2 años y eres hermosa hija mía, cuando te miro veo a la heredera del clan Satome…te veo y me recuerdas a tu madre, tu corazón es tan bondadoso como el de ella, es una lástima que no esté con nosotros pero su recuerdo siempre permanecerá en nuestros corazones-le dice el hombre y se sienta en el lugar en donde estaba antes.

Aiko miró a su padre cuando él el hizo una señal con las manos, en la mirada de él se encontró con la técnica visual…

-Uno maneja la técnica y decide si ataca al enemigo o solamente muestra la apariencia de la técnica-le explica a su hija mientras arregla unos papeles y le enseña perfectamente la apariencia de su técnica visual.

-Espero poder aprender la técnica-le dice Aiko entusiasmada pero en ese momento recibió una bofetada de su padre…

-¡¡No!! Jamás serás **kunoichi **_**(mujer ninja)**_ Por eso nunca aprenderás a utilizarla…-sentenció el hombre y entonces dio un duro golpe sobre la mesa frustrado-¡¡No serás **kunoichi**!!! Ahora retírate antes de que me descontrole-le pidió casi suplicante el padre.

Pero fue tarde, no pudo contenerse y quiso abofetear una vez más a Aiko; sin embargo, fue otro quién recibió el impacto en su mejilla.

-Takeshi-sama…le pido se tranquilice, Aiko-sama no merece ser castigada de esta manera y sin ninguna razón aparente-expuso Taro mientras le miraba desafiante a su tío.

-Salgan los dos de aquí…-ordenó suavemente Takeshi mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba hacia el lado opuesto-Perdona Aiko por el golpe…-

Los niños ya habían salido para cuando él se había disculpado, un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió y se limitó a solamente concentrarse en los nuevos papeles que estaban en su mesa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El pelirrojo estaba en su cama y observaba por la ventana la ciudad, deseaba poder ser normal para ser aceptado por el resto de gente; recordó casi de manera instantánea el momento en el parque, miró a su osito como si le preguntara porqué le parecía que algo andaba mal…que algo estaba de una manera equivocada…

"Será solo mi imaginación" pensó el pelirrojo y se limitó a dibujar en un cuadernillo a su familia…al terminar el dibujo él estaba a un lado solo con su osito, me puso algo triste cuando entró entonces su tío.

-Yashamaru…-le dijo al verle, se sentía dichoso de por lo menos tener en quién confiar y en quién apoyarse.

-No debes estar mirando por la ventana Gaara…-le dijo Yashamru mientras le arropaba-Descansa que mañana será un día importante…-

Finalmente Yashamaru salió de la habitación, el padre de Gaara le llamaba porque al parecer tenía una misión para él. Gaara por su lado saltó de la cama y volvió a mirar por la ventana, había algo en su interior que le llamaba muy lejos de ahí…llevó su mano hasta el pecho y arrugó su ropa.

-No entiendo qué es este sentimiento vacío…-susurró el niño mientras colocaba su mano sobre el vidrio, tratando de alcanzar la luna…mientras que en las fronteras de Suna…una niña repetía el gesto desde un jardín…

-Me falta algo…-dijo la joven mirando la luna fijamente, era aún muy pequeña y movía sus cortas piernas por encima del césped…

Escuchó que otra persona se acercaba y cuando volteó era su primo…le sonrío contenta mientras volvía su mirada hacia la luna.

-¿Qué te sucede Ai-chan?-le preguntó el joven pero ella no le dijo nada, era como si estuviera hipnotizada por la luz de la luna, enseguida el joven hizo una mueca, se sentó junto a ella y rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, sacó un arma y se lo mostró tendiendo la mano hacia ella.

La niña notó el brillo de la luna sobre aquellas armas, volteó y miró al niño sorprendida, le producía curiosidad aquello…no sabía qué eran, el chico de cabellos negros logró darse cuenta y no tardó en explicarle que eran armas ninja y que él…sería el mejor ninja de la aldea.

Aiko le sonrió contenta, se sentía feliz de tener compañía en esa oscura noche, no entendía qué era aquél vacío en su interior…algo parecía estarle incompleto pero no sabía qué.

-…Ai-chan, ¿eres feliz?-le preguntó el chico al notarle algo triste y distraída, no entendía qué afán tenía su pequeña prima con aquél astro…

-Supongo que sí…creo que sí…no conozco otro tipo de realidad Tao-chan…-le respondió ella tranquilamente mientras jugaba con las armas que tenía su primo observándolas-Es interesante, me gustaría convertirme en kunoichi y ser el orgullo de la familia pero mi padre me lo tiene prohibido así que supongo que serás tú quién cumpla este sueño por los dos…-

Taro se sonrojó al escuchar la petición de su prima, le anhelaba poder hacerla feliz y ahora compartían un mismo sueño…el representar y llevar orgullosos el apellido Satome.

…**4 años después…**

Estaba un pelirrojo parado junto a su padre y sus hermanos en una ceremonia especial en donde premiaban a los mejores ninja de la aldea, entre ellos condecoraron a un chico de cabellos negros y de ojos lavanda, que le resultó peculiarmente familiar. Solo le ignoró, era su deber como hijo estar presente en aquél evento aunque sabía que las personas ahí le tenían miedo más que alguna otra cosa.

El que parecía ser el padre del niño de cabello negro se acercó a recibir las felicitaciones, detrás de aquél hombre una niña de cabellos también negros se acercaba siguiendo a su padre, llegando a chocar con la pierna de este y perdiendo el equilibrio, terminando en el suelo.

Por un instante, el pelirrojo al verla pensó que ella lloraría; sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al verle levantarse y solo limpiarse las rodillas y seguir su camino sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto, eso le pareció raro al joven pelirrojo puesto que esperaba aún sin entenderlo otro tipo de reacción de la niña.

Sabía que le conocía de algún lado y recordó quién era cuando observó que detrás de ella, estaba una grulla de peluche…era la misma niña que había conocido hacía ya unos 4 años atrás en el parque…

"¿Cómo era que se llamaba?" se preguntó mentalmente aquél chico, no entendía porqué tenía la necesidad de recordar su nombre.

-Le espero en mi mansión en la tarde para el almuerzo-escuchó que le dijo el hombre a su padre-Le ruego asista con toda su familia…-aquél hombre empujó suavemente a la niña para que estuviera de frente y agregó-Ella es mi hija Aiko Satome…saluda mi niña…-la pequeña hizo una reverencia algo sonrojada y miró entonces al pelirrojo, sus miradas se conectaron en esos segundos mágicos…

El pelirrojo y la chica sintieron que sus mejillas enrojecieron suavemente, desviaron las miradas luego de aquellos instantes tan sublimes.

-Es un gusto conocerles…-escuchó el niño, la dulce voz en la chica lo estremeció por dentro y no entendía qué era aquello.

Los padres se estrecharon las manos y el chico al que premiaban miraba con recelo aquél encuentro entro esos dos niños…sabía que sino actuaba rápido las cosas que tenía planeado.

"Demonios…" pensó el pelinegro y de inmediato apartó a la chica y se la llevó mientras que los adultos conversaban amenamente; el pelirrojo observó la acción del chico y le miró curiosa, ahora entendía cómo era que aquél sujeto le era familiar.

No dijo nada al respecto y solamente se limitó a observar todo, era tal y como debía ser; se alejó al otro extremo junto con sus hermanos y solo escuchaba lo que le decían, hasta que por fin se cansó y se alejó de ellos para quedarse en una esquina bajo la oscuridad; muy cerca llegaron el chico de cabellos negros y la chica, logró escuchar toda la conversación.

-Escucha Ai-chan…no te acerques a ese niño pelirrojo, ya sabes que es uno de los 9 niños especiales con un bijuu dentro, es peligroso-oyó que le dijo el chico a la chica, sintió que aquél sujeto era igual que el resto de la gente que le temía y que solo le veía como a un monstruo; hizo un puño mostrando su enfado y no dijo nada, sentía cómo la arena se movía dentro de su calabaza.

-Taro-kun…no creo que sea bueno que hables de esa manera de una persona, yo pienso que si es uno de los niños con un bijuu dentro, debería estar triste porque él no escogió llevarlo…-escuchó que le explicó la niña y eso pareció calmarlo un poco.

-No digas tonterías, solo piensa un poco en lo que representa aquél chico para la aldea, es una amenaza porque en cualquier momento el monstruo de su interior nos asesinaría…-argumentó el chico y sacudió a la niña haciendo que ella se chocara contra la pared.

-Me haces daño…-dijo ella mientras era sacudida y el joven retrocedió, aquél pelirrojo sintió ganas de convertirse en lo que decía el niño solo para poder darle fin y evitarse oír aquellas palabras.

-Perdona…-escuchó que le susurraron a la niña-No quise hacerte daño, perdóname Ai-chan…-

El pelirrojo conocía las artes ninja y utilizó una técnica para poder observar más detenidamente lo que sucedía, observó entonces que la niña estando con la espalda contra la pared se dejó caer sentada mientras que el niño retrocedía al ver algunas lágrimas de ella caer…

Finalmente el pelinegro se fue y dejó a la niña abrazando sus propias piernas, el pelirrojo salió de donde estaba y se puso frente a la niña, le miró fijamente desde arriba, él parado y ella sentada ahí con las piernas abrazadas…

-Levántate y no llores-le dijo fríamente el pelirrojo-No dejes que cosas así te hagan tanto daño, no vale la pena…Aiko…-ella elevó la mirada y le observó con lágrimas en sus ojos, él se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia otro lado.

-Gaara…-susurró ella, seguidamente su padre le llamó y tuvieron que irse a su mansión en las fronteras de Suna.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Estaban encerrados en una habitación, ella le miraba con reproche estando sentada sobre sus piernas y él estaba de igual manera poniendo sus manos sobre sus propios muslos esperando a que ella le hablara.

-Dime, ¿te parece bien lo que hiciste? Eres egoísta, le has arrebatado la oportunidad de ser feliz, ¿te sientes bien con todo hasta ahora?-preguntó ella mirándole con frialdad-Sé que le amas, no puedes cambiar eso y tratas de excusarte al argumentar que ahora será feliz, cuando lo único que quieres es que esté a tu lado y no con el que de verdad ama-

El joven que tenía la mirada agachada arrugó sus ropas, en sus 7 años de vida no había reflexionado sobre sus acciones, solo deseaba poder hacer feliz a una sola persona…

-Ella es feliz ahora, las cosas son mejores porque los asesinatos se detuvieron, la muerte de todos en nuestro clan se ha impedido Akiko-sama no entiendo porqué se niega a dejarlo así, ¿preferiría morir usted?-le cuestionó el joven mientras trataba de contener su ira interior.

-Taro, ella era feliz a pesar de tantas desgracias porque tenía amor, yo di mi vida para salvarla de alguna manera y para que viva su vida porque yo ya viví la mía; no obstante, tú te sacrificaste por ella porque le amabas y porque no podías soportar la idea de que sea feliz con otro estando tú ahí amándola-expuso Akiko de manera tranquila-Tu sacrificio se ha visto en vano porque hiciste que todo esto sucediera, tu objetivo ahora es solamente estar a su lado e impedir que se involucre con el pelirrojo porque sabes que si eso sucede, no podrás volver a intentarlo…pero Taro, acepta que Aiko no te ama y podrás seguir con tu vida ahora…-

Taro temblaba al contener su cólera, odiaba cada una de las palabras que su abuela estaba pronunciando…porque eran la verdad. Su abuela siempre analizaba su actuar y entendía que era porque era como su madre; sin embargo, odiaba que pudiera conocerle tan bien como ningún otro.

-Ella es feliz así…no tiene que seguir un camino lleno de odio, sangre, batallas, muerte…ahora puede ser feliz…-articuló el joven mientras seguía arrugando más y más sus ropas-Quizá fui egoísta al querer corregir las cosas pero…ella es feliz ahora-

Akiko le miró amenazante, se le acercó y tomó el rostro de Taro entre sus manos obligándole a mirarle a los ojos, nada en este mundo podría evitar que Akiko descubriera la verdad en los ojos lavanda de Taro o de algún otro.

-¿Se lo haz preguntado?-le interrogó ella manteniendo firme el rostro de Taro, sabía que él deseaba apartar la mirada para mentirle pero no podía hacerlo si su abuela le estaba mirando.

-Sí…-afirmó el muchacho; sin embargo, recordó que su prima le había dicho "Supongo que sí…creo que sí…no conozco otro tipo de realidad Tao-chan…" lo que le llevaba a pensar que quizá si conociera su anterior vida podría negarle el hecho y desear volver a su vida anterior.

-Taro, no puedes evitar que ellos se conozcan…es el destino, puedes volver en el tiempo e impedirlo más de un millón de veces, pero de nada te servirá porque ellos se conocerán…tarde o temprano y se enamorarán-le sentenció Akiko con seriedad, le partía el corazón ver a su nieto intentar de esa manera la felicidad de su nieta-Solo pierdes el tiempo, deja que las cosas pasen tal y como debe de ser y sigue con tu vida…-

El joven se puse de pie luego de que apartara con su mano el agarre de Akiko de manera violenta, fue hasta la entrada, deslizó la puerta y giró la cabeza para mirar a su abuela.

-Entonces lo intentaré millones de veces hasta que por fin lo logre…-le dijo y le dirigió una mirada llena de odio-Con permiso-cerró la puerta y se alejó dando pasos fuertes.

En la habitación seguía la abuela sentada mirando la mano que había sido golpeada por Taro, le dolía la mano pero más fuerte era el dolor de su corazón al ver los vanos intentos de su nieto por cambiar el destino de su prima.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aiko recorría la mansión cuando escuchó algo que le parecía particularmente imposible…era el llanto de alguien, provenía del dojo.

-¿Taro?-preguntó al ver que su primo estaba en una esquina llorando mientras se cubría con sus brazos y piernas, no sabía ella el motivo de su llanto, se le acercó a preguntarle luego de haberle identificado.

Él elevó la mirada al sentirle cerca, vio los ojos azul pálido de ella…logró notar la tristeza en ellos y se sintió culpable.

-Perdóname…-susurró él sin poder mantener el contacto visual por más tiempo escondiéndose entre sus brazos, ella se puso de cuclillas.

-Te perdono…-le dijo ella y posó su mano sobre la cabeza del niño frotándole con dulzura y apartando cabellos del rostro de él.

El llanto del chico aumentó al sentir el gesto de su prima, no tenía ella ni idea del porqué él se disculpaba…aún así, ella aceptaba sus disculpas sin preguntar el motivo; sintió entonces el abrazo de ella para tratar de reconfortarlo de alguna manera.

-Estoy aquí…no te preocupes, no temas…está bien, te perdono-le susurró ella suavemente mientras seguía abrazándole con fuerza.

Se preguntaba qué era todo aquello, nunca antes había visto a su primo llorar…ni por su madre ni padre, quienes murieron en una misión del clan; se preocupó mucho por él y apoyó su rostro sobre la cabeza de su primo en el abrazo, sentía algo extraño, en su corazón una débil voz le susurraba algo…pidiéndole que le devolviera…amor?

-Tranquilo…todo está bien…-le volvió a susurrar ella y Taro correspondió por fin su abrazo llorando, se sentía culpable de haber sido egoísta; sin embargo, no se detendría…

-Gomen…Ai-chan…-le susurró por última vez, aquél abrazo se hizo eterno…pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que habían sido observados por alguien.

…**5 años después…**

Estaba el pelirrojo dando su clase mientras asesoraba a los nuevos ninja que estaban bajo su cargo, la castaña que era su estudiante más cercana estaba mejorando su puntería.

-Matsuri…-le llamó y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, sentía en el interior que debía presentarla ante los nuevos.

-Dígame Gaara-**sensei (**_**Maestro)**_-le dijo cuando estuvo a su lado, él le hizo una seña para que viera a los nuevos estudiantes-Bienvenidos, soy Matsuri…-se presentó y les sonrió (N/A: Ò_ó con esa estúpida sonrisa que tiene la condenada), para luego entregarles un arma a cada uno tal y como era siempre el procedimiento.

-Muy bien, ahora demuéstrenme lo que saben hacer-dijo secamente el pelirrojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-Matsuri, a lo tuyo…-le ordenó y ella no tardó en ponerse frente al primer estudiante.

La batalla duró poco, la castaña no tardó en vencer al novato; las pruebas siguieron hasta llegar a una chica de cabellos negros. Solo con ella la batalla fue dura hasta que la pelinegro cayó al no ver una roca.

-Basta…-dijo Gaara y ambas se detuvieron, él se acercó a la pelinegro y borró con tal acción la sonrisa de la castaña que esperaba una felicitación de parte del pelirrojo por su desempeño-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-**Go-gomen** _**(perdón)**_-se disculpó ella mientras se levantaba, aquél pelirrojo sintió algo extraño en su interior…como si alguna vez ya le hubiera dicho eso-Soy tan torpe…-

Era ya demasiado raro, tenía la sensación de que aquello ya le había pasado pero no recordaba absolutamente nada, se limitó a seguir lo que interiormente le decía.

-Te falta agilidad y seguridad, puedo hacer que mejores tu agilidad si quieres…pero tú debes tratar de ser más segura en tus acciones-extrajo una pulsera llena de cascabeles de uno de sus bolsillos-Empieza poniéndote esto en los tobillos y trata de caminar sin que suenen…-

Por esos instantes veía otro rostro, veía a otra persona…le miró fijamente preguntándole:

-¿Cómo te llamas?-no entendía el porqué de sus palabras pero tenía que saber el nombre…en su interior la emoción y la esperanza de un nombre en especial nacía…

-Minako Koakuma…-respondió ella y con sus palabras apagó la esperanza del pelirrojo, el cuál se limitó a caminar en otra dirección sintiendo que aquél vacío en su corazón aumentara.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Estaba la chica sentada en el jardín bajo un árbol, tenía un peluche de grulla entre sus brazos mientras los pétalos del árbol de cerezo caían sobre su cabeza, veía a sus primos correr por los pasillos, hasta que uno se detuvo y se le acercó.

-Aiko-sama, ¿quiere entrenar con nosotros?-le preguntó el chico de unos años mayor que ella.

-**Gomen** Tetsuya-kun…mi padre dice que no puedo convertirme en **kunoichi** _**(mujer ninja)**_ así que no podré entrenar con ustedes, pero gracias por la invitación-le dijo Aiko amablemente.

-Comprendo, no se preocupe Aiko-sama sé que Takeshi-sama lo hace para protegerla porque no desea perderla-le contestó Tetsuya, hizo una reverencia y agregó-Nos veremos luego, con permiso-se fue corriendo.

Aiko miró sus manos, su hermosa grulla le traía viejos recuerdos de su pasado…cerró los ojos, era un día caluroso y la sombra de ese árbol le hacía poder soportar el increíble calor y sintió una brisa que le hizo sentir frescura.

Al cerrar los ojos y relajarse, el pensamiento de tener otra vida le vino a la mente, abrió los ojos al ver muerte y sangre…jugó con sus manos nerviosa.

-No…eso no es lo que…quiero-susurró, se puso de pie y mientras caminaba hacia su habitación encontró unos hilos delicados que le llamaron la atención-Puedo hacer un collar con esto…-comentó ella mientras los juntaba y se los guardaba-Por cada nudo que le haga pediré un deseo…el más importante al final…aquél que estará en el centro…-sonrió contenta olvidándose de aquellas imágenes de muerte y sangre.

El pelinegro le observaba desde hacía mucho, vio la reacción especialmente de ella cuando recordó algo…estaba seguro ahora de la respuesta.

-Sé que hice bien…-susurró y agregó-Ahora, debo ocuparme de tu felicidad mi querida Ai-chan…yo te haré feliz-seguidamente desapareció y fue ha hablar con el líder del clan Satome…Takeshi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin de la primera parte del Capítulo Final

Vocabulario:

**¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?:** ¿Recuerdas el amor?

**Aiko**: Niña del amor.

Notas Finales de la Autora: Hola ^^ sé que me demoré mucho ._. gomen por eso, debía ordenar mis ideas para esta ocasión, mezclar momentos y recordar cosas ^^U En fin, espero que esta primera parte les haya gustado ^^ lo mejorcito nos espera en la segunda parte –w- jujú.

Aquí la ACLARACIÓN: Taro utilizó el poder de Aiko para poder volver en el tiempo y regresarla hasta la época en donde conoció a Gaara, los únicos que recuerdan son Taro y Akiko.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo esta historia desde sus inicios y a los nuevos lectores ^^ en verdad gracias por sus comentarios, positivos o negativos ^^

._. sí, me estoy demorando con lo del NejiHina También…gomen por eso también eh…jejeje *ríe nerviosa*

Quisiera saber si debería hacer una secuela o segunda temporada de este fan fic, digamos que luego del final seguir con ellos de alguna manera fundándome a partir de este, no sé…todo depende de los fans y lectores ^^ yo me dedico a ellos *-* y Gaara…

Este ha sido uno de mis mayores proyectos y les doy las gracias por habérselo leído, el último capitulo está dividido en 3 partes y un epílogo, por eso si desean algún tipo de secuela avísenme para poder ir viendo como lo introduzco a la historia.

Leo cada uno delos review que dejan, así que si quieren darme alguna queja u idea no duden, nos leeremos pronto.

Próximo capítulo: "Gaara y Aiko, la boda" Ahnny se despide con un beso enorme…ja ne minna-san ;D


	16. Chapter 16: Gaara y Aiko, la boda A

¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?

By Hyuga Ahnny

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes del anime Naruto me pertenecen (aunque quisiera que Gaara me pertenezca)

Notas del Autor: Gomen! Sé que me demoré -.-U Estuve muy ocupada y el capítulo se me borró T-T así que tuve que reescribirlo todo ^^U En fin, les dejo el capítulo para su deleite ^^ espero les guste~

Por favor dejen reviews cualquier comentario será aceptado, si quieren sean duros conmigo pero onegai dejen reviews!! Porque este es mi primer fiction.

**Dedicatoria: **Este capítulo se lo dedico a Sakumo, a Ali-chan, a Nadia y a Saru.

* * *

Observaciones: Se darán a lo largo del Fiction.

"_Pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**Palabras de la Grulla**_

_**Palabras de aún otro demonio**_

………..- Cambio de escena

…- Pasado un lapso de tiempo

* * *

Capítulo 22: Gaara y Aiko, la boda (ParteA)

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_El pelinegro le observaba desde hacía mucho, vio la reacción especialmente de ella cuando recordó algo…estaba seguro ahora de la respuesta._

_-Sé que hice bien…-susurró y agregó-Ahora, debo ocuparme de tu felicidad mi querida Ai-chan…yo te haré feliz-seguidamente desapareció y fue ha hablar con el líder del clan Satome…Takeshi._

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se deslizó y de ella surgió un joven de 12 años que no tardó en postrarse frente al hombre que yacía sobre un escritorio escribiendo papeles y organizando documentos.

-Takeshi-sama…-pronunció el chico-Deseo comunicarle algo…-

El hombre nombrado dejó a un lado los papeles y observó al muchacho, entonces en una nube de humo apareció una jovencita de 20 años aproximadamente que apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Takeshi.

-No tienes nada qué decir Taro, no puedes seguir interfiriendo y retrasando lo inevitable, bien mi hijo lo sabe-sentenció la mujer de manera fría, el hombre giró su rostro para observarla.

-Taro sabe perfectamente lo que hace, no apruebo tu conducta al respecto de esto, es inaceptable que hayas querido hacer todo esto tú…-se limitó a decir Takeshi mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a Taro-¿Qué piensas conseguir con todo esto?-

En seguida, Taro elevó la vista a penas unos segundos para luego enterrarla nuevamente sobre el suelo-Le pido con todo respeto Takeshi-sama que haga que su madre mantenga distancia en este tema-dijo secamente Taro, demostrando de esa manera que él no jugaba.

-Akiko…retírate, no necesitamos más intervención en este asunto-dijo Takeshi de manera tranquila, no podía exponer más a su madre de esa manera…sabía perfectamente qué consecuencias traería eso-No me pidas explicaciones y solo limítate a retirarte Okaa-sama…onegai-pidió cortésmente.

Akiko se limitó a salir de la habitación mirando de reojo a Taro, deslizó la puerta y la cerró tras salir, se encontraba molesta por lo sucedido pero era verdad…no debía intervenir más en el asunto.

-La decisión está ya tomada, Taro-le dijo tajante Takeshi al ver las intensiones del chico en sus ojos- No puedes engañarme; sin embargo, solo debo decirte que más te vale tener razón en tu actuar-

-No se preocupe, sé perfectamente qué hacer…-le contestó el chico, no podía perder más tiempo y la sonrisa que decoraba su rostro era casi imperceptible, había logrado parte de su objetivo.

-Espera un momento, Taro-le dijo Takeshi, borrando la sonrisa del joven-Solo se dará si logras probarme que ella es feliz, de lo contrario tomaré cartas en el asunto y pagarás caro…-el joven entonces tragó saliva ante la amenaza del líder del clan.

-No se preocupe Takeshi-sama, yo me encargaré de todo y verá que ella será feliz, se lo puedo asegurar…no se arrepentirá-le dijo y salió de la habitación.

Takeshi se quedó en silencio por breves instantes, pensativo…debía qué hacer? Su única hija estaba en manos de su primo, no desconfiaba de él pero sus sentimientos entorpecerían la objetividad de su persona.

-Ojala y sea cierto…Taro-susurró finalmente para volver a sellar algunos papeles, vio entonces una carta del Kazekage, la leyó y quedó pasmado ante lo que contenía, la guardó y se frotó los ojos como si no pudiera creer lo que había leído, dejó salir un suspiro de frustración y se quedó pensativo, ahora las cosas no estaban tal y como las había planteado.

…**4 años después…**

Las flores caían de los árboles de sakura, el viento era suave y el sol tocaba con delicadeza la suave piel de la joven de cabellos negros, aquella que estaba sentada admirando el paisaje con la espalda recostada contra un árbol.

-Adoro esta sensación…-comentó ella mientras que cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el viento jugara con las hebras negras.

La gran mansión clásica japonesa estaba en paz y tranquilidad; sin embargo, fue un ruido cercano el que le quitó todo el encanto al sitio, ella abrió los ojos de golpe y se acercó hasta el lugar de donde provenían aquellas palabras, cuando llegó era un bello jardín con jazmines y demás flores que estaban siendo pisoteadas por una pelea de chicos, entre ellos había uno que captó la atención de la joven; aquellos chicos ignoraron su presencia, un joven cayó limpiándose la sangre de los labios con rudeza, la chica se cubrió la boca para evitar dar un grito, cuando los demás chicos iba a lanzarse contra el caído, ella intervino.

-No lo toquen-dijo ella sacando un pañuelo y limpiándole la sangre; sin embargo, ella era apartada por el chico-Taro, déjame ayudarte…-pedía pero él negaba con la cabeza, tratando de levantarse.

-Tsk, no eres más que una molestia…siempre creyéndote el más especial y poderoso pero no eres nada, Taro y hasta Aiko tiene que defenderte porque tú solo no puedes-dijo el joven que al parecer era el líder de todo-Aiko, no te metas en esto y solo llévate a tu primo de este lugar, enséñale a portarse bien porque la próxima vez no me contendré y destrozaré a tu mascota-advirtió.

Aiko elevó la mirada y entonces frunció el ceño, con un tono molesto le dijo-Taro no es ninguna mascota, es mi primo y el tuyo también…-en ese momento el chico retrocedió.

-Como digas…quédate con tu mascota-le dijo él y se fueron, Aiko miró preocupada a su primo y acarició suavemente su rostro-Taro, ¿estás bien?-

El chico desvió la mirada y la ignoró por completo, había oído las palabras de ella pero su orgullo estaba herido, sintió entonces un golpe en la cabeza, se lo había propinado ella-¿A qué vino eso?-le preguntó él mientras se sobaba el lugar.

-Baka…-susurró ella mientras se iba y lo dejaba atrás, Taro se puso de pie y fue detrás de ella-Por favor Aiko, no te vayas…-le pidió él tomándole de la mano y entonces la condujo a un lugar más privado, aquél lugar en donde Aiko había estado con el árbol de sakura-Me golpearon por una razón…-

Aiko le miró confundida y le preguntó-Dime, ¿por qué lo hicieron?-había estudiado en la biblioteca el control de chakra y ahora sería oportunidad de probar si había aprendido bien o mal, para su buena suerte todo andaba perfectamente y logró sacarle el color al golpe y volverlo a la normalidad-¿Te encuentras mejor?-

-Gracias, ya estoy mucho mejor, Ai-chan…-contestó Taro mientras se relajaba para poder contarle lo que había sucedido.

El viento corría con no mucha fuerza, los cabellos de ella danzaban con aquella dulce brisa y cerró los ojos para poder sentir el suave roce del aire con su piel, el joven se quedó admirando su belleza, enrojeció entonces y desvió la mirada.

-No importa, solo decían tonterías…ahora es mejor olvidar todo y seguir adelante, ¿no te parece?-le preguntó Taro a su prima, entonces elle negó con la cabeza, se sentó en las raíces de aquél árbol majestuoso y miró el cielo diciendo:

-Si olvidáramos el pasado…estaríamos errando, porque sin pasado no habría un presente y por tanto no podríamos forjar nuestro futuro…además, huyendo de las cosas sería en vano porque al final nos encontraría-suspiró, abrió los ojos y miró a Taro, sonrió contenta-Me gusta este lugar; sin embargo, pese a la vida que tengo siempre siento que algo me falta y cuando tú vas a las luchas me quedo con las ganas de ir también aunque claro, yo no sirvo para las batallas ni nada de eso-

El joven se limitó a mirarle y le acomodó el cabello negro, entonces una imagen vino a la mente de la joven, un joven de cabellos color fuego estaba delante de ella, sus hermosos ojos aguamarina le miraban y sus labios se juntaron, ella acariciaba su mejilla mientras su corazón se aceleraba y sentía la respiración del pelirrojo contra su piel, la cuál se erizaba por el contacto.

Al abrir los ojos finalmente luego del beso, se quedó totalmente sorprendida, retrocedió con algo de miedo en su mirada al ver que Taro estaba ahí, el cuál estaba tocándose los labios luego de aquél beso, ella deseaba ponerse de pie y simplemente correr para no volver más, dejar a su primo detrás de ella pero no podía porque su espalda estaba contra el árbol y su primo estaba en frente, ¿cómo salir entonces? No hizo nada, simplemente se quedó en silencio.

-Aiko…-musitó el joven y entonces posó su mano en la mejilla de la joven, veía sus mejillas rojas, quiso acercarse nuevamente a probar los rojizos labios de ella pero se negó apartando el rostro de él, Taro se puso de pie y caminó alejándose.

Aiko llevó su mano al pecho y sintió un pequeño dolor en el mismo, un sentimiento incómodo le estaba invadiendo, entonces recordó que tenía una reunión con su padre, cuando entró en la oficina del clan se quedó petrificada al ver a una rubia hablando con su padre.

-Perdone mi intromisión, Padre-le dijo ella y entonces la chica de coletas le miró y sonrió, su padre le dio la indicación con gestos de que esperara sentada a un lado pero Aiko se acercó al gran abanico que estaba en una de las esquinas, abrió lentamente el objeto y observó lunas dibujadas en el mismo, lo admiró asombrada ya que era la primera vez que observaba un arma ninja de semejante tamaño, dedujo entonces que aquella joven rubia de coletas era del elemento aire.

-Aiko, escolta a Temari-dono hasta la salida…-le ordenó su padre y ella asintió, hizo una leve reverencia a la chica y la guió por los pasillos, la rubia admiraba el ambiente y la magnífica estructura de la mansión.

-¿Eres Aiko?-preguntó la rubia y la aludida asintió con algo de nerviosismo, se preguntaba qué asunto tendría la muchacha del abanico con su padre y su clan.

-Perdona que lo pregunte pero, ¿qué asuntos ha tratado mi padre contigo?-preguntó Aiko con algo de pena, sabía que era de mala educación preguntar semejante cosa a una persona que apenas conocía.

-No te preocupes, estaremos en el evento que ofrecerán, el Kazekage como líder de Sunagakure no faltará…obviamente por el papel que cumple en la ceremonia jejeje, te lo prometo, Aiko-dijo Temari sin contestar concretamente a la pregunta-Supongo que desconoces de qué te hablo así que no arruinaré la sorpresa para ti, felicidades…por cierto-finalizó Temari al llegar entonces a la salida.

La rubia hizo una reverencia y fue correspondida por la pelinegro, cuando la invitada se fue, corrió hasta el lugar en donde su padre estaría esperándole; más que nunca quería averiguar qué era aquello tan importante que la presencia del Kazekage era necesaria.

-Puedes ingresar, Aiko-escuchó que le dijo su padre antes de que ella tocara para ingresar, al entrar observó a su primo sentado ahí, sin inmutarse de su presencia, tomó asiento luego de haber hecho una reverencia hacia su padre y a los presentes, vio a su abuela ahí mismo también, ella la miró y pasó a su lado, se puso al lado de Taro y lo jaló hasta un rincón.

Aiko logró escuchar el sonido de un cuerpo contra la pared y es que Akiko había puesto a Taro contra la pared sujetándolo desde el cuello, se acercó a él y le susurró con un tono frío: "No sabes lo que haces, nada de lo que hagas…podrá cambiar el destino". Aiko vio que su primo tomaba asiento a su lado e ignoraba las palabras de su abuela, la cuál ya había salido de la habitación.

-Es momento de empezar con esto, Aiko…hemos visto que posees un gran potencial pero ese poder no puede ser explotado porque no permitiré ni hoy ni nunca que te conviertas en shinobi, por ello ahora he pensado en tu futuro y necesitas sentar cabeza-comenzó a decir su padre-El kazekage vendrá pronto, esta noche lo he invitado a cenar en la casa, más te vale arreglarte y cocinar para cuando llegue la hora del encuentro-

Aiko sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco por las palabras de su padre, sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían, se preguntaba el motivo de todo eso y entonces observó de reojo a su primo, quién al parecer hacía un puño con la mano y temblaba.

-P-Pero padre yo no puedo casarme con alguien a quién a penas conozco-argumentó Aiko con respeto-Le pido lo reconsidere…-

-Eso no lo decides tú, soy la cabeza de la familia y decido tu futuro por ser mi hija primogénita, Taro es un gran chico y es muy fuerte, además es parte del clan; no entiendo tu comportamiento, Aiko-le dijo su padre sereno pero con un tono autoritario, entonces agregó-Ahora en la noche sabrás el motivo de la venida del Kazekage, no quiero escuchar más peros de parte tuya sobre la boda que se realizará dentro de 3 días, ahora retírate-le miró de manera fría y autoritaria.

-¿No dirás nada, Taro?-preguntó a su primo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del mismo, pero él no pareció responder; los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, se puso de pie y le dijo a su padre:-Soy libre de elegir a mi pareja, soy libre de hacer con mi vida lo que yo quiera…no, yo no voy a aceptar un matrimonio arreglado!! ¡¡¡YO NO VOY A CASARME CON EL KAZEKAGE!!!-

Se escuchó un golpe sobre la mesa y fueron las manos de Takeshi apoyándose sobre la misma, llevaba ahora el "Shiai" activado y le miraba con furia, su hija le estaba desafiando frente a su primo, se controlaba para no darle una bofetada a la misma.

-¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A DESAFIARME, AIKO!!-vociferó su padre, ella quiso decir algo pero no pudo y se quebró totalmente, sus mejillas se bañaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo de la habitación, su primo entonces se puso de pie y estiró su mano como queriendo alcanzarla diciendo:

-¡Aiko, espera…!-pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya había salido del lugar, Taro miró a su tío y le dijo-Recibiré el castigo por ella, Takeshi-sama…-

El líder del clan Satome le miró y entonces le dio una bofetada que resonó en toda la habitación-Eso es porque gracias a que nunca dejaste que ella recibiera su castigo, ahora se ha convertido en una joven que desafía a su padre, porque no conoce el dolor…-frunció el ceño y se sentó, giró su silla para darle la espalda a Taro y agregó con algo más de serenidad-Ahora ella lo sabrá…-

* * *

Estaba él paseando fuera de su despacho, estaba cansado luego de haber cumplido con su trabajo, en la azotea del edificio observó el cielo estrellado y recordó al motivo de su cambio, el haber conocido a un rubio y que éste le enseñara la verdadera fuerza.

-Uzumaki Naruto, espero que te encuentres bien…-susurró sereno, entonces decidió ir a su hogar, en donde le esperarían sus hermanos; mas cuando llegó, solo encontró a Kankuro durmiendo sobre el sofá abrazando a una de sus marionetas, una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro.

Dejó su calabaza en su habitación, se sentó sobre su cama y admiró el ambiente, una habitación sencilla y encima de su cabecera estaba una repisa con sus cosas, admirándola le pareció ver una grulla, se acercó a observarlo bien y tomó entonces aquella figura de papel, era una grulla definitivamente; sin embargo, a él le había parecido que era de peluche.

-Creo que el trabajo me está afectando-comentó y entonces dejó aquella grulla en su lugar, tomó sus llaves y salió del lugar, veía las luces en las casas de Suna, le parecía recordar sus años de infancia en donde había jugado, llegó a aquellos columpios en donde había pasado mucho tiempo a solas, se acercó a uno y se sentó cerrando los ojos queriendo revivir aquellos días, quizá ahora con lo que él había aprendido hubiera cambiado su pasado y la historia sería otra, tendría más amigos y quizá podría llenar aquél vacío que sentía en su pecho.

En medio de sus recuerdos escuchó un llanto, se mostró confundido ante eso y decidió ignorarlo; sin embargo, sintió como si ya hubiera vivido aquello y por ese motivo se levantó y caminó hacia el lugar de donde provenían los sollozos.

Llegando entonces, observó a una chica sentada abrazando sus piernas y en medio de las mismas un objeto, él recordó que hacía muchos años atrás, había encontrado a una niña en ese mismo lugar pero que no había logrado hablarle y ahora era el momento de hacer aquello que no hizo en años anteriores, quizá podría conseguir a una nueva amiga aunque no fuera la misma niña de aquél entontes.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le preguntó él suavemente y posó su mano sobre el hombro de ella, recordó que Naruto había hecho lo mismo con él luego de haber sido secuestrado por aquella organización Akatsuki-¿Puedo ayudarte?-

Al sentir el tacto con el cuerpo de la chica, logró percibir en su pecho algo extraño que lo hizo estremecerse; al voltear ella para mirarle, por algún motivo sintió un ligero calor en sus mejillas y se quedó mirándola, mas cuando vio las lágrimas bañar su rostro sintió dolor en lo más profundo de su alma.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó ella y sus lágrimas aún resbalaban por sus mejillas, se sonrojó al notar que aquél chico le estaba observando y ocultó lo que ella tenía entre sus piernas-No me pasa nada-respondió ella limpiándose las lágrimas con una mano mientras que con la otra ocultaba aquél objeto.

-Un nombre es solamente la denominación que se le da a una persona para identificarla, no tiene la mayor importancia-le respondió él y entonces observó el empeño de la joven por querer ocultar algo, le miró extrañado ante aquella actitud y entonces logró observar algo blanco.

"Eso ya lo he escuchado antes" pensó la joven luego de oírle, no recordaba quién lo había dicho si ella misma o alguien que ella conocía. Se sonrojó más al ver que él había logrado observar aquello que ocultaba-No te preocupes, ya estoy bien-contestó, desvió la mirada unos breves instantes y entonces observó que él le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, con su rostro totalmente rojo aceptó su ayuda y al sentir su mano tomando la suya se quedó como en otro mundo, el solo tacto con la piel del pelirrojo la estremecía y la hacía salir de ese mundo para entrar a otro, era como si el solo tocarle le haría sentir lo que era la felicidad, un sentimiento cálido invadía su ser e inexplicable sentía que aquél vacío en su interior era llenado.

-¿Quieres ir a pasear conmigo?-le preguntó el joven y agregó-He tenido un día duro y quisiera recorrer las fronteras de Suna para entretenerme o por algún otro lado, pero no me gusta estar solo y veo que necesitas distraerte, ¿sabes? Si guardas tus sentimientos y no los liberas, te vas matando de a poco-

Ella le miró sorprendida por su ofrecimiento-Me gustaría aceptar pero…-recordó que su padre nunca le permitía ir más allá de esos juegos en su vida, ya que el resto de veces solo estaba en la mansión caminando o estudiando solamente, estaba completamente aislada del resto-No, ¿sabes qué? Me voy contigo, creo que sí debo distraerme un poco…no deseo pensar más en esa boda-

Empezaron a caminar lentamente recorriendo las calles de Suna, con dirección hacia las afueras y entonces él decidió romper aquél silencio.

-¿Boda? No me digas que tus padres están arreglando tu matrimonio-le miró de reojo y entonces notó que ella estaba roja, se confundió ante aquella actitud y entonces la vio observando de reojo y con la mirada agachada el que aún estuviera sujetos de la mano, él la soltó de inmediato-Perdona, no me di cuenta que no te había soltado, no fue mi intensión incomodarte-dijo rápidamente él con aquél ligero sonrojo y se cruzó de brazos.

"No me incomodaba…se sentía bien" respondió ella mentalmente y entonces se tomó las manos como queriendo recordar aquél calor que le proporcionaba el pelirrojo, recordó de pronto la pregunta de él-Pues sí, mi padre piensa casarme con un total desconocido, me dijo que era porque ya tenía edad y por mi futuro; sin embargo, yo quiero casarme con la persona que realmente ame, con la que realmente quiera formar una familia…con la persona que me haga feliz-

Él cerró los ojos mientras le escuchaba y caminaban, asintió y agregó-Así debe ser, estar con aquella persona que te haga sentir vivo, con la persona que realmente desees proteger hasta con tu propia vida, con la que te comprenda y no te juzgue como los demás…con la persona que te haga sentir amado…-

-Con tu persona especial-dijeron juntos sin darse cuenta y entonces se sonrojaron ligeramente aunque porque el pelirrojo desvió la mirada su sonrojo no logró verse del todo, entonces ella comenzó a reírse suavemente.

Llegaron finalmente hasta la puerta de Suna y siguieron adelante, ambos sentían la arena debajo de ellos y sentía el viento rozar su cuerpo, entonces él le tomó la mano y la atrajo a él, ella se sonrojó y sintió que su corazón saldría de su pecho en algún momento, todo empezó a moverse y una kunai rozó el brazo del chico, la sangre manchó las vestimentas de él.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó él, entonces más kunais y katanas fueron dirigidas hacia ellos, él la abrazó y con una mano logró levantar la arena para que los protegieran, ella observó aquella herida que él tenía, se sintió inútil al no poder hacer nada por tratar de protegerse.

-Perdona, por mi culpa tú…-

-Calla-le dijo él secamente y agregó-Hay bandidos, vendrán a atacarnos pronto, dime algo, ¿puedes defenderte sola?-preguntó él y ella asintió pensando "No voy a exponerlo a distraerse por protegerme…"

Él vio que ella no tenía ninguna arma en las manos, de un bolso que cargaba le entregó una kunai y un par de shuriken-No te dejes lastimar, si necesitas ayuda te apoyaré, ahora…vamos!-deshizo la barrera y se lanzó con la arena sobre un grupo de bandidos que empezaron a caer, ella se vio atacada por otro grupo.

Nunca antes había luchado, no sabía ni las técnicas básicas de defensa o ataque, estaba estática, siendo invadida por el miedo, observó a uno acercarse con una katana en sus manos, ella solo tenía esa kunai pero ni si quiera sabía lanzarla y mucho menos coger correctamente shuriken, las cuales estaban empezando a cortar una de sus manos.

Cerró los ojos aceptando aquél ataque, esperando a que su carne sea atravesada a pocos segundos de recibir el impacto; entonces la sangre tocó la arena y se oyó un grito de dolor, el pelirrojo volteó a ver y encontró siendo atravesado un cuerpo con la katana chorreando de sangre, se defendió de los bandidos y al no ser atacado ya observó impactado la escena, no pensó que algo así llegaría a pasar. Otro grito se escuchó y un sonido sordo de un cuerpo impactar en la arena resonó en su mente; recordó las veces en las que él había asesinado sin piedad solo para reafirmar su existencia, al ver toda aquella matanza, tanta carne siendo desgarrada, logró sentir un chakra inusual, reconoció entonces aquella fuerza, se apresuró y corrió para ponerse delante de ella, tomó sus brazos enrojecidos por el color carmesí, estaba jadeante y su rostro estaba con ligeras manchas de sangre, tenía algo extraño en los ojos era como un kanji y una ligera capa de chakra violeta la invadía.

-No te dejes dominar por una bestia…no te conviertas en lo que no eres…no te conviertas en un monstruo-le dijo él sujetando fuertemente los brazos de ella que forcejeaban por querer ser liberados y seguir matando.

El pelirrojo miró fijamente los ojos de la joven y ella correspondió a esa mirada de manera desafiante, pensando en que él también caería ante su ataque; sin embargo, el pelirrojo se mostró inmune ante eso y poco a poco el chakra que la cubría desapareció, su cuerpo pareció desfallecer y cayó a los brazos de él sin conciencia.

* * *

Llegó la rubia hasta la mansión del kazekage, pensó encontrarle para darle la noticia e informarle sobre la misión a la que había sido enviada pero pareció no encontrar a nadie, solamente halló en el escritorio unos papeles con dibujos extraños; se dio la vuelta y decidió ir a buscar a su hermano, seguramente lo encontraría durmiendo por su arduo trabajo; sin embargo, no logró hallarlo dentro de su casa, se mostró confundida pero entonces un halcón llegó trayendo en una de sus patas un pergamino pequeño amarrado.

Temario leyó el contenido, frunció el ceño y arrugó el papelito y se dio la vuelta molesta, se acercó a Kankuro y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza con la punta del abanico-Despierta, necesito tu ayuda…hay un pequeño problema en el hospital-

El hermano se levantó perezoso y Temari le tomó de la oreja para jalarlo fuera, pues aquella velocidad que él manejaba, salieron fuera de la casa y caminaron a paso rápido para llegar a resolver un pequeño problemita del que había sido informada Temari.

* * *

Era su misión encontrarle y traerle de vuelta, ahora se preguntaba a dónde podría haber ido si no conocía nada, era todo confuso y entonces mientras recorría las calles de Suna en busca de su objetivo observó una sombra moviéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche, logró distinguir unos cabellos pelirrojos y entonces logró identificarle, era aquél sujeto que tanto deseaba eliminar.

Entonces se quedó quieto y sin poder mover un solo músculo, vio que traía ese sujeto en sus brazos a un cuerpo inerte y sangrante, sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco, corrió hacia ellos para averiguar qué estaba pasando, cuando logró alcanzarle ya estaban en el hospital de Suna y ella estaba siendo curada.

-¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE?!!!-vociferó él mientras ponía al pelirrojo de manera ruda contra la pared y lo sujetaba del cuello con fuerza, tenía los mismos ojos que la chica que estaba siendo curada ahora mismo en otra habitación.

El pelirrojo le observó detenidamente y prefirió mantener la calma pese a la actitud del pelinegro de hacerlo chocar contra la pared con cada palabra que daba, se quedó quieto durante un instante y de inmediato le respondió de manera seria y seca-Tranquilo, no debes exaltarte…-

Entonces el pelinegro se detuvo y de rabia azotó al pelirrojo contra la pared para soltarlo luego, entonces la enfermera apareció y notificó que la paciente estaba ya estable y que los daños no habían pasado a mayores. Gaara se levantó del suelo sacudiendo sus ropas, tenía ganas de asesinar con su arena al pelinegro que había sido molesto; cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, caminó hacia la habitación abriendo la puerta, el pelinegro observó aquello y corrió para alcanzar al pelirrojo empujándole así en cuanto estuvo cerca de éste.

-¡Aiko!-

Ambos fueron lanzados contra la puerta que estaba abriéndose en la habitación de al lado, se escuchó el ruido de las pisadas de una persona molesta, ambos fueron acorralados, la puerta dela habitación de la joven fue cerrada por un hombre, entonces el pelirrojo preguntó:

-¿Temari?

* * *

Fin de la segunda parte (A) del Capítulo Final

Vocabulario:

**¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?:** ¿Recuerdas el amor?

**Aiko**: Niña del amor.

Notas Finales de la Autora:

Bueno, espero les haya gustado ^^ sé que me ha quedado algo corto pero descuiden que ya pronto se va a terminar, sé que el final les va a sorprender jejejeje. En fin, espero sus impresiones sobre este nuevo capítulo ^^ quejas o sugerencias son aceptadas.

Próximo capítulo: "Gaara y Aiko, la boda(ParteB)" Ahnny se despide con un beso enorme…ja ne minna-san ;D


	17. Chapter 17: Gaara y Aiko, la boda B

¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?

By Hyuga Ahnny

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes del anime Naruto me pertenecen (aunque quisiera que Gaara me pertenezca)

Notas del Autor: Minna-san, mil disculpas por hacerles esperar tanto; surgieron muchas y nuevas cosas que me distrajeron durante todo este tiempo y espero en verdad que este capítulo les guste. El capítulo final lo avanzaré ahora mismo para subirlo en la brevedad posible.

Por favor dejen reviews cualquier comentario será aceptado, si quieren sean duros conmigo pero onegai dejen reviews! Porque este es mi primer fiction.

**Dedicatoria: **Este capítulo se lo dedico a todas las personas que siguen leyendo mi fan fic nwn sobretodo a mi hermana D:! que no deja de picarme para que lo termine ^^U

Observaciones: Se darán a lo largo del Fiction.

"_Pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**Palabras de la Grulla**_

_**Palabras de aún otro demonio**_

…..- Cambio de escena

…- Pasado un lapso de tiempo

Capítulo 22: Gaara y Aiko, la boda (ParteB)

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Ambos fueron lanzados contra la puerta que estaba abriéndose en la habitación de al lado, se escuchó el ruido de las pisadas de una persona molesta, ambos fueron acorralados, la puerta de la habitación de la joven fue cerrada por un hombre, entonces el pelirrojo preguntó:_

_-¿Temari?_

…

La rubia le hizo una seña con la cabeza a su hermano para que levantara al pelirrojo y lo reincorporara, luego se encargó de levantar al pelinegro; ubicándose detrás de ellos empezó a moverlos hacia un lugar más privado, la rubia parecía refunfuñar por lo bajo; antes de seguirlos, logró observar a la pelinegro en la cama rehabilitándose, era de noche y su día duro no había terminado.

-Vamos por orden, primero que nada…Gaara, me preocupé al no encontrarte en casa y más aún cuando me informaron que había un problema en el hospital y que estabas involucrado, por un instante pensé que algo malo te había sucedido y que Kankuro había sido irresponsable al no saber ni en qué momento saliste de casa-le empezó a regañar, el pelirrojo le observó con aquella mirada fría pero sin ser impertinente, por lo que la rubia se limitó a seguir frunciendo el ceño. Por otro lado el castaño parecía estar divirtiéndose por ver que su hermano menor era regañado, la rubia entonces le dirigió una mirada asesina solamente usada hasta entonces contra el "cabeza de piña"-Tú no celebres nada que luego te irá peor, Kankuro-

El castaño sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y luego de eso, su mirada se posó en el pelinegro que tenía la mirada desviada mirando el suelo, parecía estar fastidiado o molesto; la rubia se le acercó y entonces al ponerse en frente dijo:

-Y tú…Satome Taro, no pensé que fueras un joven tan impulsivo y de tan poca monta, mira que atacar así como lo has hecho con el mismísimo Kazekage, tú que eres uno de los anbu más especiales que tiene Suna que está desde hace 4 años bajo el servicio del consejo de Suna y que debería de preocuparse en cuidar del Kazekage en vez de lanzársele o golpearlo si quiera-ante sus palabras, Taro no le miró ni un segundo a los ojos; la rubia pareció molestarse intensamente y entonces colocó su mano sobre las mejillas del joven presionándolas y haciendo que le viera a los ojos-Cuando un superior te habla, míralo a los ojos, ¿es que no te lo han enseñado?-

El joven volteó la mirada y haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza, deshizo el agarre de la mujer y le miró casi con desprecio por escuchar esas palabras de reprimenda; ella se limitó a no decirle una palabra más y tomando a su hermano del brazo logró sacarlo de la habitación, fueron seguidos por el castaño pero la rubia le dedicó una discreta mirada al pelinegro antes de salir. Una vez fuera del hospital, el pelirrojo decidió decir algo al respecto:

-Temari, ¿no crees que siendo ya un Kazekage tengo que defenderme solo? No soy un niño, sé que lo sabes pero sigues tratándome como si fuera un crío-la rubia pareció sentirse ligeramente ofendida pero tenía que asumir que era demasiado sobreprotectora en varios aspectos con respecto a su hermano menor-Salí a dar un pequeño paseo y encontré a esa chica que estaba triste y quise ser amigable…-

-Temari, no debiste preocuparte, ¿ves? Gaara estaba consiguiendo novia-interrumpió el castaño, se aproximó a su hermano mientras los 3 se dirigían a su hogar y pasó su mano por encima de los hombros de su hermano y lo atrajo a él como en un abrazo-Mi **Ototo **_**(hermano menor)**_ está creciendo…ya no es un crío-le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza.

-Kankuro, una palabra más y me haré un abrigo con tu piel-le dijo Gaara fríamente al escuchar las palabras de su hermano-Primero, yo no estaba tratando de hacerla mi novia ni estaba en plan de ligue; segundo, ella está comprometida aunque no entiendo muy bien con quién o qué es lo que le han dicho, así que mejor te callas Kankuro-sentenció.

Temari se quedó escuchando la plática de sus hermanos y al llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta e hizo que Gaara se sentara en el sofá, ella se puso en frente sentándose sobre la mesa baja que servía para tomar el té; hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que ella apoyando sus palmas sobre sus rodillas dijo:

-Quiero que tengas cuidado, Satome Taro, la persona que te atacó en el hospital…no es una persona a la cuál debes subestimar porque él es un jinchuuriki entrenado especialmente para ser una herramienta de su clan, aunque esté bajo el control de los del consejo y haya sido contratado para protegerte, él solo guarda verdadera lealtad a su clan-acarició la mejilla de su hermanito con algo de preocupación.

-Espera, ¿cómo puede ser él un jinchuuriki? Es decir, es imposible, Suna solo me tenía a mí-le dijo el pelirrojo sin saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Puede que eso sea verdad pero…será mejor que no te acerques a los miembros de su familia, pueden resultar muy peligrosos y ser un problema para nosotros; sin embargo, por disposición del consejo se ha determinado que mantengamos una relación estrecha con ellos, por eso y para mejorar nuestras relaciones vamos a asistir a una cena hoy en la noche en su mansión…aunque el único que asistirá serás tú-

El pelirrojo no respondió a sus palabras pero al saber que aquél pelinegro era un jinchuuriki pudo adivinar el motivo del que quisiera proteger a la chica que había conocido pero no entendía qué relación tenían ellos hasta que…-Sus ojos…esa mirada era la misma, son familia…-concluyó recordando que ambos en un momento habían parecido tener el mismo tipo de ojos.

-¿De qué hablas, Gaara?-preguntó la rubia pero él negó con la cabeza como si no fuera algo importante, se puso de pie y le dijo: -Vale, asistiré…ahora, asegúrate de que la joven del hospital se encuentre bien, con saber que ella está a salvo y fuera de peligro…me conformaré-

Temari junto con Kankuro observaron a su hermano caminar a su habitación, parecía que iba a arreglarse para acudir al evento del que le había hablado la rubia, ambos se miraron un poco desconcertados y la idea de que Gaara haya aceptado de una manera un tanto simple les dejó con la duda del motivo por el que había sucedido esto y se limitaron a dar gracias por la actitud de su hermano aunque siguieron pensando que todo esto era plan de él para lograr algo más grande.

Gaara se encontraba colocándose la yukata que utilizaría para el evento, estaba seguro de poder comportarse para lograr una buena relación con los Satome, no entendía exactamente el motivo por el que tenía que asistir a esa cena ya que estaba algo cansado por todo el trabajo del día y entonces al colocarse la yukata, notó sangre en su ropa, se observó al espejo y notó que era por aquél corte que había recibido, no era sino hasta ahora que había recordado que se había lastimado.

Se deslizó el obi de la yukata para deslizar la manga que cubría su brazo y dejar aquella parte sin ropa, entonces caminó por su habitación buscando algo de ungüento para su herida, cuando por fin la encontró se dirigió al baño y se desinfectó la herida para poder aplicarse la crema, una vez con la crema sobre su hombro, se miró al espejo un par de segundos y se aplicó agua al rostro para poder estar más alerta de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, tenía algo más marcadas las ojeras pero suponía que no tendría que preocupar por ese detalle…

No entendió el motivo por el que sus hermanos no se habían percatado de aquella herida, quizá habrían pensado que se habría manchado con la sangre de la chica pero no sospecharon que podría haber sido una herida suya; no perdió más tiempo y terminó de acomodarse la yukata, estaba algo fastidiado al recordar el enfrentamiento que tuvo con el tal Taro, quizá lo encontraría en aquella mansión a la cuál asistiría.

Estaba realmente fastidiado de todo: de andar sellando papeluchos en la oficina para autorizaciones de infinidad de cosas, de estar sentado esperando a que cada anbu de Suna se le presentara rutinariamente para informarle de la situación de la aldea, de estar en cada inútil reunión con los del consejo…estaba harto de ser el Kazekage. Pese a que tenía la aceptación de la gente, estaba cansado de estar siempre a la cabeza y de estar en cada evento importante o banal de la aldea, empezaba a creer que toda esa aceptación era debido a que él ejercía el puesto de Kazekage y no porque realmente lo aceptaban a él…a Gaara.

Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que él había conocido al rubio que transformó su vida, que sabía lo que estaba necesitando…amigos o una persona a la cuál querer proteger y por la cuál querer ser más fuerte, ¿existiría una persona ideal para él?

Fue entonces que se vio parado en frente de la puerta, podía observar por la posición de la luna, que todo estaba bien y que había llegado un par de minutos antes de la hora fijada; llamó a la puerta con poca fuerza, no quería causar un gran alboroto porque siempre le había gustado las cosas sobrias y no muy escandalosas.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y estaba saliendo una jovencita guapa de la mansión, ella chocó contra el cuerpo del Kazekage pero fue sujeta por la mano del pelirrojo y eso evitó que tocara tierra; sus ojos perlas fueron resplandecidos por la luz de la luna y entonces un leve rubor se formó en sus mejillas.

-Siento mucho no fijarme por donde voy, Kazekage-sama…-dijo ella mientras se reincorporaba y sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, haciendo una reverencia pasó a presentarse-Es un honor conocerlo en persona, soy Hyuuga Mikushi-el joven correspondió al saludo y le pareció haber escuchado ese apellido antes-He terminado mis asuntos con la familia Satome, con su permiso…debo regresar a Konoha-finalmente dio media vuelta y partió.

Gaara parpadeó un par de veces tratando de hacer memoria pero parecía imposible, realmente no recordaba de dónde había oído ese apellido, sin darle más importancia y tan solo con grabar esos ojos excepcionales, pasó a observar que una joven pelinegra le estaba observando atónita; ambas miradas se mantuvieron fijas y sus corazones latieron rápido, ella desvió la mirada apenada y colocó sus manos sobre su pecho por una ligera punzada que había sentido, él por otra parte alzó la mirada desviándola e hizo una mueca de nerviosismo. Ella apenada hizo la reverencia respectiva con las manos juntas y entonces dijo sin darse cuenta:

-Gracias por salvarme de esos bandidos y perdona por ser una inútil pero es que nunca me dejaron tocar arma shinobi alguna; siento haberte mentido pero es que no quería ser una carga y al final…te lastimaron por mi culpa-respiró profundamente y puso su mano suavemente sobre el lugar en donde estaría el corte que ahora estaba siendo cubierto por la tela de la vestimenta, ella sonrió y lo invitó a pasar-Perdona por estar tan formal y tener todas estas cosas listas, estamos esperando al Kazekage de la aldea-

El pelirrojo pensó entonces "¿Es que no escuchó cuando la chica que antes salió me llamó Kazekage? En fin, supongo que así son mejores las cosas". Él se sentó frente a la chica una vez llegaron a una sala en donde parecía que iban a tomar el té.

-Como te digo, no es mucho lo que puedo ofrecerte ahora; mi padre está preparándose todavía y parece estar haciendo algo más junto con mi primo, cuando desperté en el hospital me asusté mucho porque pensé que algo grave había sucedido pero parece que solo perdí el conocimiento, aún me duele algo la cabeza cada vez que trato de recordar qué es lo que había sucedido; mi primo fue a recogerme del hospital y me preocupé al no encontrarte, pensé que algo malo te había sucedido y ya comenzaba a culparme de esas cosas-tomó delicadamente el recipiente para servirle el té-Soy aún algo torpe para estas cosa, así que si derramo un poquito, perdón; como te decía, cuando regresé a casa mi padre parecía preocupado y luego de darme un sermón sobre el salir a las afueras a 3 días de la boda, pasó a llamar a Taro para no sé qué decirle-lentamente inclinó el recipiente para comenzar a servirle un poco al pelirrojo, él le hizo una seña para que se detuviera pero ella hizo que se derramara un poco, se sintió apenada y él le restó importancia al hecho.

-Gracias, el que te den una reprimenda es bueno pero, ¿sabes? Cuando empieza el rechazo por otros motivos…no es bueno, ¿por casualidad nos hemos visto en otra ocasión a parte de esta tarde?-le preguntó el pelirrojo para luego beber un poco del té, ella llevó un dedo a su mentón tratando de recordar pero por más que trataba de pensar, ningún recuerdo le venía a la mente.

-Pues, por más que lo pienso…no logro recordar alguna ocasión-contestó ella mientras se ponía de pie para servir los postres que había terminado de hacer-¿Gustas? Eran para el Kazekage pero no creo que él vaya a comer algo dulce, según dicen…es una persona muy seria y seca, sinceramente no podría opinar al respecto porque no le conozco…quizá si llegara a conocerlo, entonces sabría si realmente podría llegar a gustarme o no-se sirvió uno, observando el gesto de Gaara, le sirvió también-He oído que el Kazekage fue elegido por ser una persona especial, él tiene uno no sé qué, el cuál le hace fuerte y puede proteger a la aldea y los del consejo evitarían que se revele; pero, ¿sabes? Creo que es cruel que le hayan dado el puesto por eso y con esos fines…no me parece justo, si fuera a obtener el cargo…me gustaría que sea porque me necesitan…-

-Yo también quiero ser alguien quién se necesite en lugar de un arma que se teme…-dijo Gaara y entonces Aiko le observó extrañada, no entendía el motivo por el que el pelirrojo había dicho aquello y solo lo observó algo confundida pero entonces ella le sonrió.

-Sí, sería genial que alguien como tú fuera el Kazekage-le dijo suavemente y entonces se ruborizó al darse cuenta que si él fuera el que ocupara el cargo entonces tendrían que casarse y por un instante su corazón se estremeció-¿Sabes?, algunas cosas son extrañas cuando estoy contigo, por alguna razón siento que te conozco de alguna parte pero…no logro recordar de dónde es; te confesaré algo-

Él sintió que su corazón latía rápido y no podía evitar pensar en cosas que jamás le habían sucedido: besos, caricias, decepciones, lágrimas y dolor.

-Aunque siempre viví en la mansión, siento que algo me hace falta…no sé manejar ni una sola arma y no es eso lo que me perturba; realmente no entiendo qué es lo que sucede-le expresó ella mientras se ponía de pie-Aunque suene tonto, me hubiera gustado ser una kunoichi-entonces empezó a hacer algunas poses de "combate"-Darles de la buena a los enemigos, lanzar kunais y aprender a hacer jutsus…hubiera sido genial-entonces empezó a dar golpes hacia el aire como si combatiera.

-No todo es así, ¿estarías dispuesta a matar? La vida shinobi es muy dura, debes matar para sobrevivir en las misiones, ¿soportarías el cargo de conciencia?-le preguntó el pelirrojo observando las acciones de la chica sin burlarse, parecía divertido lo que ella hacía. Probó el dulce que le había dado, no era fan de lo dulce pero sabía bien.

-¿Matar…? A veces pienso en esa posibilidad pero, sé que si hago eso será solamente para proteger a alguien importante para mí, no simplemente porque me fuera a gustar matar-le explicó ella mientras miraba el cielo.

-No todos pueden hacer jutsus, necesitas entrenamiento para poder aplicar el chakra…-

Ella le miró y poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura le dijo-Oye, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? No es mucho pero quisiera tener una noche shinobi, probar aquél mundo que nunca experimenté-él se mostró sorprendido.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no doy clases, pero es tan simple que no puedo negarme-respondió el joven suspirando.

-Es que soy tan linda que no puedes decirme "no"-le dijo ella jugando y él se quedó mirándola al no hacerle gracia, fue ella la que empezó a reírse de tal forma que logró que él comenzara a reírse pero de manera desapercibida al apartar el rostro.

-Estás loca-fue lo único que le dijo él, ella se molestó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza suavemente con el puño-¿A qué vino eso?-

-No sé, dices que estoy loca…no tengo porqué justificar mis acciones-le respondió al sacarle la lengua divertida, luego de eso se le quedó mirando un par de segundos-Tus ojos aguamarina me traen recuerdos de algo pero no sé, en fin; vamos ya a que tenga mi noche shinobi-le dijo ella tomándole del brazos y jalándolo hacia el jardín.

Él suspiró y se dejó llevar al jardín de la mansión, observó el lugar y entonces le entregó una kunai a ella, se acercó al árbol central e hizo una marca en el centro del árbol, caminó unos metros hacia la dirección opuesta para finalmente darse media vuelta y lanzar una shuriken de arena…dando en la misma marca para luego solo deshacerse-A ésta distancia lanza la kunai que te di hasta que puedas clavarla en la marca-le dijo él y esperó a que ella se pusiera a su costado para observar si lograba o no atinar.

-Mnm…no creo que sea tan difícil-dijo ella y al ponerse al costado del pelirrojo, lanzó el arma pero no logró acercar, lo volvió a intentar sin mucho éxito-Okey, es algo difícil-

Se sentó en el suelo para observar lo que la chica intentaba-Concéntrate-le dijo él mientras cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos, le divertía ver que ella fallara tantas veces.

Una persona caminaba por la mansión y entonces observó los rastros que habían dejado, suspiró y entonces recogiendo los servicios observó a la chica tratando de atinar sin éxito; desvió la mirada hacia el pelirrojo que parecía estar supervisando el entrenamiento para finalmente observar el último intento de la chica, logrando así ser testigo del tiro acertado y de la celebración de la misma; embozó una sonrisa y siguió su camino para guardar lo que cargaba pero se encontró con un chico de trenza y ojos lavanda.

-Está entrenándola, ¿no? Sabía que no debía dejar que siguiera con vida…debí amenazarlo, debí de…-

-Pero al final no pudiste hacer nada, muévete que me estorbas y ni se te ocurra interrumpir o intervendré en toda tu farsa-amenazó.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así, Akiko-sama…-

-Já! Ya he probado la muerte, no me asustas mocoso, ahora con permiso-respondió ella mientras se iba, Taro la observaba y entonces se asomó para ver a su prima; la cuál estaba sonriendo por haber logrado acertar, el pelirrojo le señalaba que debía retroceder más.

-¿Realmente es más feliz?-susurró Taro mientras observaba, sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta y por alguna razón las ganas de llorar lo invadieron pero logró contenerse y solo dio un duro golpe sobre la pared al tiempo que pegaba su frente, miraba el suelo en silencio.

-Ya es tarde, deberías ir a descansar-ambos voltearon.

-Akiko-sama, **konbanwa **_**(buenas noches)**_-le dijo Aiko haciendo una reverencia-No puedo ir a descansar cuando todavía el Kazekage no ha venido a la mansión-

La mujer observó a Gaara confundida y entonces entendió las cosas, sonrió y entonces mirando al pelirrojo dijo:

-Pues yo creo que el kazekage habrá tenido cosas que hacer, tu amigo también debe regresar con su familia o se preocuparían, ¿verdad?-el pelirrojo asintió un tanto confundido.

-Está bien, le acompañaré a la salida, gracias Akiko-sama…-le dijo Aiko mientras tomaba el brazo de Gaara y lo llevaba a la entrada, mientras caminaba ella le dijo algo:-¿Sabes? No sé si lo llegaste a decir pero…no recuerdo tu nombre-

-¿No te dije que un nombre era una simple denominación para distinguir a las personas?-preguntó el kazekage y ella asintió, no recordaba eso pero bueno; era mucho mejor darle la razón.

…

Él estaba sobre su cama mirando el techo, no entendío qué era lo que le estaba pasando; observó entonces una fotografía que estaba sobre su mesa de noche; recordó la época en la que él había estado con sus hermanos entrenando a alumnos nuevos. De la nada llevó las manos a la vista, todo parecía borroso y una cabellera negra lograba observar en medio de todo, una voz que le era familiar le hablaba…

Entonces abrió los ojos y observó el ambiente, estaba durmiendo y todo había sido un sueño; sin embargo, se preguntaba qué era aquello que había logrado observar en medio de aquél sueño.

-…hay algo más en todo esto…-susurró, al parecer el pelirrojo había logrado notar algo en especial-Es como si esta no fuera…mi vida-

-¿Entonces de quién es…?-escuchó él y entonces volteó para encontrar a la rubia.

-Ya te he dicho que no entres así y que toques la puerta, Temari-la reprendió-Además no creo que sea apropiado que traigas contigo el abanico…-

-Escuché un ruido y vine porque pensé que pudo haber sido un ataque, como sabes eres el Kazekage y como tal podrías sufrir de atentados, solo te estoy cuidando-se defendió Temari.

-Tengo una sensación molesta desde hace un tiempo…-le dijo y la rubia se sentó a su lado, ella no sentía que tenía derecho pero era su hermano y debía apoyarlo.

-Las cosas cambian, igual como tú cambiaste hace unos años…la vida cambia sin que te des cuenta, Garra dime algo, ¿es por el encuentro con la hija de los Satome?-él estaba mirando el suelo pensando y al escuchar tal pregunta lentamente miró a su hermana.

-¿Y ella qué tendría que ver en esto?-la rubia desvió la mirada y observó el desorden de su hermano, se acercó y señaló un espacio vacío que estaba limpio, Temari entonces dijo:

-¿Por qué todo tu cuarto puede estar desordenado pero ese lugar siempre está limpio y ordenado?-el pelirrojo se percató de ello y alzó los hombros-Es como si lo hicieras inconscientemente…como si algo ocupara ese lugar…como si algo…-

-…faltara en ese lugar-susurró sin darse cuenta y entonces un punzón en el corazón del Kazekage logró resolver el misterio.

…

Le estaba cepillando el cabello suavemente mientras terminaba de dar los últimos retoques para que estuviera lista; había algo de tristeza en la mirada de aquella muchacha.

-Dime, ¿estás feliz?-la joven volteó ligeramente y desviando la mirada afirmó con la cabeza, quería esconder toda aquella tristeza que inundaba su alma-Aiko, estás lista; date vuelta para que te observe-

La joven pelinegra lentamente dio un giro sobre su eje para que su abuela observara el traje blanco que llevaba puesto. Tenía peinetas con adornos de grullas y del escudo familiar que combinaban de manera perfecta.

-Te ves hermosa, tal y como se veía tu madre el día de su boda…me alegro que hayas aceptado esto y que no protestaras; sin embargo, quiero saber si realmente estás feliz con todo esto o lo haces por tu familia-le susurró al oído para que su nieta entendiera que no tenía que temer el contarle la verdad.

-Por alguna razón siento que el casarme con el Kazekage es lo que más anhelo pero…-la joven dudó si debía proseguir y su abuela cerró los ojos y la abrazó tiernamente-Tengo miedo, no lo conozco y no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con una persona que ni si quiera he podido ver, además…-sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y esto no pasó desapercibido por Akiko.

-¿Qué es lo que me estás escondiendo?-le preguntó su abuela de manera tranquila, conocía los sentimientos de su querida nieta y entendí su confusión; no obstante, debía guardar silencio si deseaba que las cosas fueran a revelar la verdad.

-Pienso que alguien más ha logrado capturar mi corazón…-agachó la mirada con cierta vergüenza y al escuchar que la puerta se abría enmudeció.

-¿Ya está lista? Madre, debería apurarse para que la ceremonia se concrete…Aiko, déjame ver tu rostro una vez más antes de que vayas al altar…-dijo Takeshi mientras se acercaba a su hija y observaba los bellos rasgos que ella poseía y recién notaba qué tanto se parecía a su difunta esposa-Ojala tu madre pudiera estar aquí para verte…-quizá por primera vez, Aiko veía que los ojos de su padre se humedecían y se retiraba antes de que las lágrimas fueran a mojar sus mejillas; sin embargo, antes de salir le había dado un abrazo susurrándole "Lo siento…"

…

El joven estaba con cierto sentimiento inquieto en su cuerpo, sabía que algo estaba andando mal y sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura…que pronto toda la farsa se terminaría por los verdaderos sentimientos que aflorarían; sin embargo, egoístamente solo deseaba creer que aquella pequeña ficción no llegaría a su fin. Veía a los invitados y todos parecían estar felices o desconcertados, el joven que estaba a su costado lo miraba como si quisiera saber el motivo por el que lo habían elegido ser el testigo de todo y el moreno sabía perfectamente el motivo. Quería que viera cómo su fantasía se hacía realidad, cómo lograba vencer a aquél hombre que lo derrotó en la vida pasada; quería mostrar que él era el ganador…

-¿Está cómodo?-le preguntó, quizá en un intento de molestar; el pelirrojo lo observó y asintió con la cabeza.

-Me pregunto por qué tardan tanto-comentó, miró a Taro un par de segundos y luego observó a su hermana sentada al lado del chico vago; le dirigió una mirada penetrante-Lo asesinaré si toca a mi hermana…-esas palabras se escaparon de sus labios.

-Relájate, ella es grande y sabe cuidarse sola-colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Gaara en un intento de calmarlo.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar querer alejarla de ese; no me gustaría verla casada…yo no sé el motivo real de mis ganas de querer alejarla de él-le dijo el pelirrojo mientras se relajaba.

-Es porque has vivido con ella y siempre la has protegido y…-se detuvo, ¿estaba diciéndole todas esas cosas? Sabía que Gaara no había sido jamás cariñoso o hasta donde tenía conocimiento; no obstante, esas palabras que le estaba regalando eran casi las que él sentía que se decía a sí mismo. Había querido poder proteger siempre a su prima de cualquier hombre porque no deseaba que la alejaran de él, ¿por qué? Era amor de verdad lo que sentía por ella o quizá solo era miedo a estar solo luego de haber perdido a su madre. Se sintió confundido en ese momento.

-¿Te pasa algo? No te veo bien-le dijo Gaara notando que a Taro le faltaba color.

-No, quizá solo sean los nervios…-mintió, si lo que pensaba era verdad siempre había intentado retener egoístamente a su prima sin pensar que le estaba causando daño, ¿es que jamás le tomó importancia a las lágrimas que ella siempre derramaba? Quizá, quizá jamás le dolió verla así…quizá siempre quiso tenerla solo para él para hacerla sufrir y llorar, quizá porque él sabía que esas lágrimas lastimaban más a su tío…al cuál culpaba de la muerte de su madre. Todo se le estaba viniendo encima, las verdades que estaban aflorando en su mente habían decidido aparecer justo ahora…en tal preciso instante.

Sintió que las lágrimas emergía de sus ojos, había sido un tonto por siempre haber interferido en la vida de su amada prima; la había usado y la había maltratado al haber fingido verdadera amistad y una verdadera preocupación; se sintió mal por todo lo que había ocurrido, unas enormes ganas de vomitar lo invadieron. Sintió un estremecimiento, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo?

…

Aclaración: Pov de Taro

…

Me dolió la cabeza, sentía que algo en mí estaba rompiéndose, había vivido engañándome, lastimando a los demás y siempre pensando en mí; pensé que ya todo mi pasado había desaparecido y que todas las cosas que habían tenido que vivir solo eran recuerdos pero jamás me había dado cuenta de la verdad…

Mis ojos estaban ya húmedos y discretamente me secaba esas lágrimas, Aiko tardaría y por ello me excusé y salí del lugar para ir al jardín…el lugar en donde siempre jugaba con ella.

Apoyé mi mano sobre aquél gran tronco del árbol y los recuerdos de todo lo que hicimos juntos vinieron a mi mente, esa promesa con Takeshi…los mimos de la abuela para que me diera cuenta de las cosas, las palabras de ella. Había cometido un error muy grande, había jugado a ser un amo y señor…a ser un dios. Apoyando mi frente sobre el tronco fue que di un duro golpe con el puño sobre el mismo, estaba frustrado, había llegado tan lejos para poder ser "feliz" cuando me había dado cuenta de la verdad…que toda mi vida era una mentira.

-No lo entiendo…pensé que todo estaba muy claro, pensé que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien-dije y entonces sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, era Akiko-sama que parecía querer consolarme; como un niño pequeño fue que rompí en llanto y la abracé mientras me dejaba consolar, la había lastimado también a ella y por mi culpa había sufrido y había entregado su vida-Lo siento, ¡lo siento mucho!-ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para remediar las cosas…solo podía continuar y simplemente ponerle fin a todo…era una lástima, había estado muy cerca por cumplir con mi meta.

-Todo estará bien, siempre tuviste mi perdón…siempre supe que lo hiciste sin saber, sin darte cuenta de la verdad-sentí que apoyó su mejilla sobre mi cabeza mientras acariciaba mis cabellos, elevó mi rostro y me hizo mirarla-Supongo que ya sabes qué debes hacer…-asentí, observé su sonrisa y me entregó una peineta-Entrégasela a ella…era de su madre, seguramente lo querrá tener-mi abuela en verdad era muy buena persona; se separó de mí y sonriendo empezó a caminar lejos…hasta desaparecer.

Sonreí y abracé esa peineta, ya sabía qué haría…ya no había marcha atrás; noté en la peineta la hermosa decoración y el sumo parecido con las dagas que teníamos; me sentí feliz, así que al fin tendría que repetir las cosas…al final tendría que acabar con mi hermoso sueño que ahora era una pesadilla.

Caminé hasta el salón en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, estaba ahí Gaara hablando con Kankuro, seguramente haciendo planes para alejar a su hermana del shinobi de Konoha; ojala fueran las cosas más simples…ojala, lamentablemente la vida no es amable con cada uno de nosotros.

-En fin, a ponerle ganas esta vez…igual la última vez fue Kuro-dije suavemente y me coloqué al lado del pelirrojo, le dije que estaba bien y en el shinto se estaba llevando a cabo la entrada de mi prima. Pese a que solo la familia más cercana estaba presente, el consejo había visto que era conveniente que el Kazekage junto con sus hermanos estuvieran presentes. El pelirrojo se fue a sentar porque mi tío se lo indicó así…quizá quería que la tradición se mantuviera y él era lo más cercano a un padre. Mi abuela apareció, ella era lo más cercano a una madre para Aiko, ella traía a mi preciada prima hacia aquí y yo tenía la peineta bien escondida todavía.

Agaché la mirada un par de segundos y entonces sonreí con suavidad, escuchando los leves pasos de Aiko; mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi decisión no parecía estar todavía clara. Sujeté con fuerza aquella peineta esperando el momento en el que mi prima estuviera al lado, sentía ganas de hacerlo para que ella fuera feliz pero algo me decía que no debía; sentí la herida de mi mano y entonces por fin Aiko se puso a mi lado…tomé aire y me giré con fuerza abrazándola.

-Lo siento tanto…-fue lo único que le dije en medio de mi acción, atravesando su carne y cortándola; la retuve contra mí y escuchaba su gemido de dolor-Es la única forma de acabar con todo, perdóname…-susurré y la solté, lentamente la vi caer al suelo de espaldas; los signos de sorpresa de la mayoría y las personas corriendo al ver a la novia ensangrentada. Las lágrimas ahora mojaban mis mejillas y una sonrisa nostálgica la adornaba, el kazekage no fue hacia ella porque vino directamente hacia mí.

-¡¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?-exclamó y no tardó en darme un golpe en la mejilla, no importaba cuánto pudieran golpearme ahora puesto que nada más podría pasar…nada más podría importarme que hacer que mi prima fuera por fin feliz, observé sus ojos mirarme sin entender por qué lo había hecho…en aquella brecha entre las personas que la rodeaban y yo, podía verle.

A mi alrededor las cosas empezaron a desaparecer en medio de luces pequeñas, las admiré con cierta pena y de la nada todo se volvió blanco, solo estaba Aiko sobre el suelo y yo; caminé hacia ella y entonces alcé la mano despidiéndome suavemente, me sentía triste pero tenía que hacerlo-Supongo que…este es el adiós, sé feliz por favor-le dije, le dediqué una sonrisa-Sayonara…Aiko-musité por última vez.

…

Fin del Pov de Taro

…

Un ave con plumas se ubicó en el pecho de la joven, ella había logrado sentarse y había escupido sangre hacia un lado; las plumas la rodeaban y entonces vio a los ojos a aquella ave, pareció reconocerlos y aquél kanji le pareció familiar…

…

Fin de la segunda parte (B) del Capítulo Final

Vocabulario:

**¿Ai Oboete Imasuka?:** ¿Recuerdas el amor?

**Aiko**: Niña del amor.

Notas Finales de la Autora:

Ahora ya solo queda la última parte del fanfic. Bueno, sí que he tardado bastante en hacer el capítulo (ok, la verdad es que me distraje con mi foro rol y no tuve tiempo para hacer el caps mil disculpas a todos) Hoy recibí un review muy especial de una persona cercana a mí y las ganas por terminar este episodio regresaron, además está el otro proyecto que está inconcluso. Conmigo será hasta el próximo capítulo que será en definitiva el final. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Solo me queda decirles que el próximo mes voy a juntar tanto la parte A y la parte B para que queden en un mismo cap. En fin, espero sus impresiones sobre este nuevo capítulo ^^ quejas o sugerencias son aceptadas.

Próximo capítulo: "Gaara y Aiko" Ahnny se despide con un beso enorme…ja ne minna-san ;D


End file.
